Reverse of Arcadia: Digital Guardian
by Draconos13
Summary: [Sequel to 'Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior'. OC protagonist, custom cards/Deck, possible Aki/OC romance] I don't know who I am. The Arcadia Movement plans to 'fix' that. But, I soon encounter a darkness the Movement has no desire to 'fix'. Who else wants me by their side? Cyborgs? Signers? Duel Monsters Spirits? A 'Crimson Dragon? A sentient virus? Whose 'Guardian' am I?
1. Welcome to the Arcadia Movement

**Welcome, readers, to ' Reverse of Arcadia: Digital Guardian', the sequel to 'Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior'!**

 **Now, I know some of you have been wanting this story to come out for some time. So, in the spirit of Halloween (at least, at the time of this chapter being posted), I am bringing this out for you to enjoy!**

 **Before we begin, there are a few points I want to get across to you. Bare with me, I'll keep to the point.**

 **Issue #1:** **This story is a sequel to ' Stardust Accelerator, Digital Warrior'. If you have started this story without having read that one, I strongly recommend you read that story first to understand what canon elements I have changed.**

 **Issue #2:** **This story will not have a posting schedule for several chapters. I have work that requires more of my time right now to accomplish (class work, for example), and that takes priority.**

 **Issue #3:** **This story will have my Original Characters (OC's) from ' Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior' included. There will also be custom-made Yugioh! cards (based off of the 'Android: Netrunner' Living Card Game) used in Duels against canon characters. If you do not wish to see either of these things, you are welcome to stop reading.**

 **Issue #4:** **I will be using Japanese names for character names, and terminology, as often as I can. If you are confused as to who, or what, something is, please look at the Yugioh! Wikia page to find the translation into the English version.**

 **Issue #5:** **This story will not have a Duel every chapter. A minor point, really, but I want to make sure readers understand that before going in. Some chapters will be used to advance the plot, or develop characters.**

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's get the DISCLAIMER in:** The author does not own the Yugioh TCG, the 'Android: Netrunner' Living Card Game, the Yugioh 5D's anime, or the 'Reverse of Arcadia' video game. The author claims ownership of their Original Characters, and any future custom elements they introduce into this story.

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **[? POV]**

"Is anyone out there? _"_

 _Someone asks this from the darkness around me. I can't connect the voice to a person, but it sounds high-pitched. A child, maybe? Female? Should I speak back to it?_

 _It turns out I don't need to say anything to change my surroundings. The darkness around me slides back, and I now stand in a forest filled with trees. Sunlight peeks through a layer of leaves that block the sky from my sight. The leaves themselves are bright and green, the trunks around me an earthy brown. I place a hand on one trunk to find the tree is very sturdy, like it's in its prime._

 _Birds twitter and chirp, but I don't see any fly by. The air feels warm to me, but not uncomfortable. I briefly think that I should know how the air here feels, but that thought skips away from me before I can focus on it. This place's atmosphere makes all my thoughts act like that. It's almost like the world is on pause._

"Hello? _" It's that child's voice, again. "_ Can anyone hear me?! _"_

 _I frown. That child sounds worried. Worry doesn't fit with this place. It shouldn't be here. I know this instantly, and don't question it. But, where is this person, this worry, coming from?_

"Help me! _" the child shouts, her voice now clearly a girl's. "_ Someone, help me! _"_

 _I want to open my mouth to shout, "_ Where are you? _" back to the child, but my body doesn't move. I try to force myself to action, but I can't. I can't do anything, and that breaks all the peace I felt earlier. I need to move, to help this child. She needs my help!_

 _I put more strength into moving, but nothing responds. I then try with all my strength; still nothing. I need to move, but I'm frozen up in this moment. I can't move my body to express my emotions, and that terrifies me inside._

 _Something runs out from the trees ahead of me. It's a small girl, covered in shadows. Her breath is quick, harsh, panicked. She runs by me without a word. Deep grunts and hoots come from where she came, and they get closer to me with every second._

 _Then, a loud series of_ beeps _make the forest vanish before my eyes._

* * *

 **[DIVINE POV]**

"Divine- _sama_!" Seria turns to face the back of my head as the _beeps_ continue. "The subject's mental energy is spiking!"

"I see that," I reply as I read over the various graphs and charts on the subject's stasis pod. "How serious is it?"

"Results aren't absolutely clear," she reports as I hear her shift back to her computer. "But, there is one important thing, here." I turn to face her, and see her finger pointing at a purple line among a full graph of lines.

"See this line?" she asks me, despite the fact she's pointing at it. "This means the subject is in mental contact with some other being, or place. It could even be the Duel Monsters Spirit World!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Seria," I calmly state, despite feeling quite pleased with this possibility. "Keep analyzing the data for now. We don't want anything to be missed regarding his reprogramming."

"Yes, Divine- _sama_ ," Seria replies, her expression focused on the screen. I turn back to the pod in time to see the subject's head twitch once, and then twice.

"Oh!" Seria shouts from her computer. "The subject's waking up! Is it too early for that to happen?" I feel Seria's gaze on me, but I keep my eyes on the subject. The _beeps_ drone on in my ears as I quickly make a decision.

"It's fine," I say. "Let him wake up. He needs the chance to stand on his own two feet." I don't show my own concern about the subject's awakening.

I place my hand on a marked screen and feel the pod's computer scan my handprint beneath my gloves. The pod's lid opens with a _hiss_ of compressed air, and the slight _gurgle_ of liquid being drained. The lid then leans to the right and lowers itself into a side compartment.

The subject inside the now-open pod is a teenager with a young appearance. He wears a white form-fitting body suit, which matches his pale complexion. Wires stretch from a thin metal cap that wraps around his head and ears. These wires connect his brain to the pod's computers, opens his senses for us to see. The subject rests on a small set of pads designed to cushion the body and provide minimum stress.

The subject's face is still an unusual sight each time I look at it. The right eye, and some skin around it, are gone. What replaces that area is a cybernetic eye with two circles that act like an iris and pupil. Both circles are grey, at the moment. I take another glance around the eye and see that the metal has been sown into the skin, rather than just put there and left alone.

The subject's left eyelid moves, clenches, and then slowly opens. The eye is a blue-green color, like the ocean in sunlight. The metal eye's inner circle shines bright green at the same time. Both eyes begin to move around in their sockets. The metal eye moves just as well as the human one. The subject's chest rises and falls in a steady breathing pattern.

"Subject is fully awake," Seria reports from behind me. "No mental issues detected." The boy looks over to her with both eyes, and then tries to sit up. He doesn't get far before his limbs give out, and he falls back onto the pads.

"Take it easy," I say to the boy as I carefully detach the metal cap from his scalp. "You don't need to rush." The boy now looks at me as I remove the cap and reveal his multicolored hair. Red, blue, and green all mold together into some cacophony of primary colors. His breath picks up speed as he slowly places his hands against the sides of the pod. I step back as he pushes himself to a sitting position, and then holds his head in his hands.

* * *

 **[? POV]**

My ears are full of noise. The light here is different from the forest, and I don't like that. My senses feel warped; my eyes tingle as I sit upright. I rub my hands along my head, and that helps a bit.

Soon, I move my head around with my eyes to fully see where I am. This room's walls are a light blue, or maybe that's from the blue glow of all the computer screens here. Two other people are here, one woman and one man. I look to the woman, first, as she looks back at me.

She has short golden-brown hair, lightly-tanned skin, and wide golden eyes. She wears a strange robe over a white shirt and undergarments I can't see. This robe has golden lines along the edges, blue on the front, and black along the collar. She gives me a smile as I look at her, but I feel like that smile doesn't reach her eyes.

When I look at the man, I don't get the chance to note anything special. Pain lances through my head the moment we make eye contact. I moan, close my eyes, and turn my head away to try and block out a rush of sound. My vision flashes red behind my closed eyes. Luckily, the pain quickly turns into a dull throb that I can deal with.

"I thought you said there weren't any mental issues!" The man angrily shouts this at the woman.

"I-I'm sorry, Divine- _sama_ ," the woman stutters as I hear the clacking of computer keys. "The computer didn't pick up anything odd, so I thought—"

"You thought wrong!" I gather the willpower to look at the two as the man shouts this at the woman. She wilts under his glare, frozen like I was in that forest. I feel sorry for her against this overpowering man. It makes me nervous to look at him, again. Luckily, no new pain comes when I do so.

I can now take in his appearance. He wears a dark-green vest, black gloves, and white tie over a black suit and black corduroy pants. His auburn-colored hair slightly obscures the right side of his face. His skin looks bright against the artificial light. His eyes are an odd shade of brown and green. At least, I _think_ they're like that; they seem to shift colors when I focus on them.

"It's alright," the man says to me, his voice suddenly very calm. "You're safe, now. No one can harm you, here."

"Here?" I croak out this word through my dry tongue and parched throat. "Where is 'here'?" The man and woman stare at me for a second after I talk, which doesn't help me get an answer.

"This is the Arcadia Movement," the man replies as he walks next to me. "A safe haven for people like us against the common society. Now, before you get too excited, can you tell me your name?"

"My name." I parrot this back, look away from the man, and rack through my head. "My name is…"

Silence falls. I try to find my name, try to speak it, but nothing comes out of my mouth. No memory comes to me about my name, not even someone else calling me it. I suddenly feel cold, fragile, at this fact.

"I… I don't know my name." I then turn to the two people and ask with quick breaths, "Should I know it? Did I somehow forget it, and then forget I forgot it?"

The woman shoots a glance at the man, who smiles with closed eyes. He doesn't seem fazed by my problem, or he's doing a great job of hiding his emotions.

"You must have amnesia," he says without changing his expression. "It's only temporary, I'm sure. But, I learned your name when we brought you here, in case you forgot it." He then opens his eyes, and I can't look away from him as he speaks.

"Your name is Epsilon."

"Epsilon…" I say that word over and over again. I let it run over my tongue, taste each syllable. It feels like a good name, and I smile as I look into the man's eyes. "My name is Epsilon."

"You are safe here," he says.

"I… I am safe here." It takes me a moment to repeat that, but I feel satisfaction in doing so.

"You are safe in the Arcadia Movement," he continues.

"I am safe in the Arcadia Movement," I speak back. This makes sense, stating back the facts this man gives me.

"You are a Psychic Duelist."

"I am a Psychic Duelist," I automatically reply. I don't know what that term means, but it feels right to say it.

"You are a member of the Arcadia Movement."

"I am a member of the Arcadia Movement." I feel happy saying this, so it must be true.

"I am the Movement's leader."

"You are the Movement's leader." Of course that's true. How else would he know the Movement's goals, as well as who he says I am? I shouldn't contradict his words.

"You are safe with me, and other members of the Movement."

"I am safe with you, and other members of the Movement." A warmth flows through me as I know this to be true.

The man then breaks his gaze on me and turns to the women with the word, "Seria!"

The woman—Seria—snaps to a standing position with a quick, "Yes, Divine- _sama_!" So, the man's name is Divine. That's a good name.

"See that Epsilon is taken care of until I return," Divine orders. "I need to see to the other members of the Movement. Bring Epsilon to the Duel Arena when he's ready."

Seria silently bows her head, and Divine gives me one last smile before he walks to a pair of pale-green doors. They _whoosh_ open automatically for him, and close again when he leaves.

Seria and I remain in the room. I still sit in the device I woke up in, and Seria still stands by her computer screen. We are both silent, and we don't look at each other. I feel the moments tick by, and eventually feel the desire to say something. Before I do so, Seria clears her throat.

"So, Epsilon," she starts with a slightly-shaky voice. "I know you have questions about things are here. How about we play a game to answer them?"

I raise an eyebrow as I ask, "What kind of 'game'?"

"A question game." She looks at me, now. "We'll each take turns asking the other a question. I think it'll help answer any concerns you may have. Divine- _sama_ did say that I should take care of you, but I need to know more about you, first."

"Alright." That makes enough sense, even though I may not give her the best answers. Seria gives a small smile, and then sits back down in her chair. She swivels it around to face me as she smooths a crease in her robe.

"You can start," she says as she points a finger at me. I nod, and try to think of a good first question. I've got several questions, but I feel I should start with a simple one. Don't want to make her upset, or anything.

I finally ask, "What is the Arcadia Movement?"

"It's what Divine- _sama_ said it is," Seria replies. "A safe haven for Psychic Duelists, like us. We're here because the people of the world hate us. They hate our gifts, and abuse us for having them." She looks down as she says, "You've been abused worse than many of us here."

 _Abused_? That word sounds wrong to me. I shake my head to remove it as soon possible. I don't recall any moments of being _abused_ , but that might actually be a good thing. I don't like the images it leaves behind in my head.

"My turn," Seria says as she looks at me again. "A Psychic Duelist needs to know a few key terms to fully learn their abilities here at the Movement. One of these is the game 'Duel Monsters'. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes." Something _clicks_ in my head the moment I hear those two words. _Duel Monsters_. Pictures flash by my eyes at a rapid pace. I start to talk faster than I can keep up.

"'Duel Monsters' is a trading card game using Solid Vision technology on a variety of mechanical devices to simulate a real battlefield through holographic images. Various types of Duel Monsters cards are used to represent Monsters, Spells, and Traps. This game is popular across the world, and has been integrated in several different styles over its existence. The game has connections to—"

"Woah, woah, woah! That's enough!" Seria's hands are up in front of her as she stops me mid-sentence. "I just needed a 'yes' or 'no' answer!"

"I'm sorry…" I stare down at the device I'm sitting in as I say this and Seria sputters something out in what I assume to be apology. I notice this device looks like some kind of chamber I can rest inside. It has a white outer surface and a large clear lid off to one side. Several wires are on the inner black surface.

"It's your turn to ask a question, Epsilon," Seria reminds me. I look back to her, and a new question quickly comes to my mind.

"What is a Psychic Duelist?"

Seria's eyes glaze over; her face grows sad. I feel a pang of regret for asking her about this. But, she still answers me in a long explanation.

"Psychic Duelists are people with the ability to turn Solid Vision into reality. Through our powers, the Monsters, Spells, and Traps we use in Duels become real. This can cause terrible harm to our opponents, and bystanders, if not used carefully. At the worst, it can lead to death, but that very rarely happens among our kind.

"Because of this power, and the fear it brings, people think Psychic Duelists are crazed killers. But, they don't realize how difficult is to control our energies. Duels are exciting for everyone involved, and people tend to get emotional in one. When that happens, people can say, or do, things they wouldn't otherwise.

"That's what the Arcadia Movement is for; controlling our Psychic Dueling energies. Divine- _sama_ plans to gather as many of our kind as possible and use our powers to help the world. That way, people will love us for our gift, rather than hate us for it."

I take all this in, let it mull around in my brain. This Movement's plan makes sense to me. Then again, I don't know of any other plans, so I have to stick with it. It's better than having no purpose at all for my being here.

"My turn," Seria says before she asks her next question. "If you know what Duel Monsters is, do you also know how to play it?"

"Play it?" I close my eyes for a second and see countless images of Duel Monsters cards, and Duelists, in action. "Yes, I do. But," I continue as I open my eyes again. "I thought you said Psychic Duelists got emotional in a Duel, and we lose control of our power. I don't want to hurt anyone if I can help it…"

"No, no, it's fine." Seria quickly says with a smile. "I think Divine- _sama_ will want to test your skills as a Duelist, anyway." She then stands up with the words, "Come on, let's get you changed into an official robe."

'Official Robe'? I look down at myself and see I'm in a white suit that covers everything but my hands, feet, and head. I blush as I realize I'm not wearing anything beneath this. How much of me can Seria see? How much did _Divine_ see?! Seria chuckles as I try to cover myself.

"It's alright," she says with an amused glint in her eyes. "Divine- _sama_ put you in that suit when you were put in the pod. It's designed to give the maximum possible immersion with the pod's technology, while still maintaining a decent appearance. We didn't see anything we weren't supposed to."

That doesn't make me feel better as I take Seira's hand. She helps me step out of the pod, like I'm just learning how to walk. The floor is cold to my feet, but I try to ignore the new sensations. Seira gives me another smile as she finally releases her grip. I stand on my own two feet as she heads over to the device and opens a small compartment on the side.

She pulls out a white shirt, pants, and socks, black shoes, and another of those robes from that compartment. Kind of odd how all that stuff can fit in there. Maybe she'll explain it to me later.

"There's a bathroom to the left of this room," Seria tells me as she hands me all these clothes. "I'll stay outside of the bathroom and keep the place private for you. Call out if you need me, okay?" I nod back, and step carefully to the door. It opens up to a light-green hallway that has lights in the floor and ceiling. I look to the left and see a door marked with the word, 'UNIVERSAL BATHROOM'.

I mentally thank Seira as I race the short distance to the door. It automatically opens, and I step into a white-floored bathroom with multiple green-walled stalls, white sinks, and one long mirror. I move over to a stall, shut the door behind me, and start to change.

* * *

' _Huh. This doesn't look half bad._ '

I think this as I brush down a few wrinkles in my new robe. The only difference from Seira's clothes is that the front part of my robe is colored light purple. I wonder why Seira's is a different color? Some kind of system? Ah, better not judge it now; Seira's waiting on me outside.

I fold up the suit as best I can, take it in my hands, and step out of the stall. As I head to the door, the flash of something red on the mirror makes me slow down. I turn to face the mirror, and stop completely.

Something's wrong with my face. More specifically, my right eye. It's metal, and green, and… creepy. I have no other words to properly describe it.

I move up to the mirror, to try and take in every detail. I reach up and touch it with my fingers. I then blink rapidly to dispel what feels like tears from running down my face. Okay, at least now I know I shouldn't touch my eyes like that. Even if they're made of metal.

A muffled, "Are you alright, Epsilon?" comes in from outside. Seira's still waiting on me. I don't want her to get worried.

"Just a moment," I shout back. She probably has answers as to why my eye is like this. I shouldn't poke around with it, for now. So, I turn away from the mirror and head out the door.

"Nice look, Epsilon!" Seira comments as she sees me in my robe. "I'll just take that suit from you, and we can go the Arena."

"Before we go," I ask Seira as I hand her the suit and point at my metal eye. "What's up with _this_? I saw it in the bathroom mirror, and it—"

"I can't tell you." Seira's response is sharp and crisp as she cuts me off mid-sentence. "But, Divine can. That's one reason why we're going to see him, now. Come along. No more questions."

I fall into step behind Seira. She now looks focused on something else. It sounds like Divine is her superior, but is there something else at work? I shake my head and dismiss it as we make our way to the 'Arena'.

* * *

The 'Arena' is actually a large chamber with padded walls of blue and purple shades. Two Dueling fields, or what my mind _says_ are Dueling fields, are marked out on the brown floor. A small window is on the upper left wall, for anyone who might be interested in watching.

One of the Duel Field spaces has a mannequin with some kind of device around its right arm. A large circle-shaped computer with five slots around a central red stone is behind the mannequin. It extends from the wall via large pistons, and several wires. More wires stretch from the computer to a device on the mannequin's arm.

Divine stands near the door when we enter, talking with a few Movement members with the same-color robes as Seira. Each of these people have different-colored hair that covers their eyes. Otherwise, they all look the same to me. They also seem to move as one being. Kind of creepy, actually.

"Ah, Epsilon," Divine says with a smile when he notices our entry. "Good to see you're up and moving. I trust Seira answered all your questions?"

"She did, sir," I respond. Seira briefly glances at me when she realizes I just made a white lie. Technically, we didn't agree we were finished asking each other questions, so we didn't _actually_ finish. But, Seria doesn't lose her focused expression. Divine doesn't seem to notice Seria's glance, since his smile remains the same.

"Epsilon knows what Duel Monsters is, Sir," Seria then states to Divine. "He also says he knows how to play it."

"Well, then," the man says as one of the other members hands him a stack of cards and another of those devices. "I think it's time we saw how much Psychic Dueling power you have. The best way to do that is through a practical test."

"You want me to Duel?" I ask, just to confirm what he said. "But, Seira said Psychic Dueling can be dangerous. I don't want to put anyone in harm's way."

"That's why we're using this arena," Divine explains as he gestures to the room around us. "Its walls are padded to block out even the strongest of psychic attacks. Also, the rest of us will be watching you from the reinforced observation room up there." He then points to that small window I saw earlier, which explains why it's there.

"I see," I say. Then, I ask, "Wait, who will I be Dueling, if all of you will be watching?"

"You'll be facing a computer opponent." Divine points to the mannequin. "That mannequin is connected to a Dueling program that the computer can use. We have a test Deck programmed into the computer, and it will use cards like a human Duelist would. All we need to do now is give you your Deck and Duel Disk for your time in the Movement. I have one of each you can use, here."

The words 'Deck' and 'Duel Disk' are familiar to me. I know what they are mere seconds after hearing them. Divine first hands me a Disk with a yellow stone in the center of a green-and-white surface. Five Monster card zones, and five Spell and Trap card zones, are on the front end. A small holder for my Deck rests to the right of the stone.

Speaking of the Deck, Divine then hands that to me with the words, "Take a look, if you need to." I grasp the stack of cards in my hand, and fan through them. I wonder if I can get any sort of strategy from a quick glance. The images in my head say that there are many different strategies you can use in Duel Monsters. It's a matter of which strategy connects with which Duelist.

A collection of Monsters, Spells, and Traps are here, all the Monsters having higher Attack Points than I expect for their Level. They all have images of a strange symbol; three small, orange dragons flying in a circle around a central orange sphere. They also all have one similar name that I ask out loud to myself.

"Koa'ki Meiru…?"

"An underused archetype, actually." I jump at Divine's voice, absorbed as I was by the cards. "The Koa'ki Meiru were first developed to counter some other archetypes that were being overused by professional Duelists. To describe this archetype simply, they focus on overwhelming power and control while they are on the field."

"However," Divine continues as he takes the Deck back, fans through it, and pulls out one Spell card for me to see. "Such power comes with a price. Each of your Monsters needs to use the energy of their Iron Core, or a Monster of the same type, to stay alive for more than one turn. This matches what I teach Psychic Duelists like you; great power, but also great responsibility. Understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," I say as Divine hand me back the Deck. To be honest, I don't _completely_ understand, but my gut instinct says to just shut up and go along with it. Seira said Divine was going to use Psychic Duelists to help the world, and learning how to control my powers sounds like a good way for me to start helping him on that goal.

I jump as Divine places a hand on my shoulder. My eyes meet his, and they seem to shift before me once again. His calm face removes my questions about this Dueling test. I should trust what he says, since he's the leader of the Movement. I shift into a focused expression, all external thoughts gone. Divine steps back with that same smile.

"Let's clear the Arena." Divine orders to everyone else inside. "We'll watch Epsilon's Duel from the observation room." Seira and the other Movement members nod, and then follow their leader out the same door Seira and I entered through. I move onto the center of the closest field's back row, as the images in my head tell me to do.

I place the Deck into the Disk's holder, and the Disk activates with a shimmer of multicolored light. The holder shuffles the Deck's cards, and the Duel fields briefly flash below me as they activate. I glance to the window for a second, before I draw my initial hand. Is Divine looking back at me right now? Is he watching me with Seria and those other officials?

No, I shouldn't focus on that. My goal is to do my best in this Duel. That's all that matters right now. I need to show Divine that I am what he says I am. I trust his judgement.

* * *

 **[DIVINE'S POV]**

"Excuse me, sir." One of the officials behind me speaks up when we enter the observation room and walk to the window. "I do not doubt the credibility of your actions, but I can't remove a feeling of doubt about this Duel."

I don't look back to this official as I simply say, "Explain what you mean." I keep my eyes on Epsilon as he prepares for the Duel.

"With all due respect," the official begins, "this doubt comes from the fact you are placing a high-priority Psychic Duelist straight into a testing Duel. Surely you could have double-checked his condition beforehand?"

"We could have run him through a few Duel puzzles," a second official quickly speaks up. "Figured out how much he actually knows about Duel Monsters. Then, this practical exam would have given more accurate data than us just trusting corruptible data."

I close my eyes and take a breath to respond, but Seria beats me to the punch when she cries, "Would you two shut up? Divine- _sama_ knows what he's doing. He's trained us in the same manner, yes?" The officials do shut up, but I can tell from their mental stress that they still doubt my words. That's understandable, but I still don't like to see this much doubt among my Movement's members.

"I appreciate your confidence, Seria," I say to the woman as I turn back to face her. "However, these questions are important ones to consider." I see Seria's eyes widen, and I quickly raise a hand to stop her question, and explain my statement.

"The Duelist you see here, Epsilon, has a lot of energy that the Movement can use. I'd even say his power could match Aki's, if used correctly." I almost chuckle as I sense the shock of everyone else in the room. They certainly weren't mentally prepared for _that_ statement. Maybe they need more training, themselves.

"I knew of Epsilon before he came to us," I continue as I see him draw his initial hand of cards. "He is someone who will accept what he is told as long as there is proof to back it up. The moment he finds something seriously wrong with what he's told, he won't fully accept it. We need to make sure Epsilon doesn't ever doubt the Arcadia Movement's goals."

The first official from before then asks, "I assume this is placed under the highest priority restrictions, sir?"

"What we see in this room stays in this room," I answer. "Others have tried to control Epsilon, and failed. We will not. We _must_ not, if our goal of a perfect world is to be realized."

At that moment, Epsilon looks to the window. My eyes meet with his, and I sense he has a question in his mind. That question is dispelled after a few seconds, when I feel his confusion turn into determination to impress me. His metal eye doesn't show any emotion at all, which I expect to happen.

"Epsilon will be fine," I state with as much sincerity as I can give. Considering he accepted the mental mantra that I fed into his open mind earlier, I don't anticipate a high level of resistance to my demands. I just need to see how a Duel like this will affect his mental state. The moment something goes wrong, which I anticipate will happen, I want to be ready to patch up any holes in the reprogramming.

I've spent far too much on this boy to see him walk away from me.

My attention turns back to Epsilon as he shouts, "DUEL!" The computer echoes the same words in an electronic voice. I smile as future ideas begin to form in my mind. For now, I'll be content in seeing how the former 'Netrunner' can deal with Dueling under my command…

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now.**

 **I hope you will keep what I said at the top of this chapter in mind. However, I do appreciate your feedback as well. So, please give constructive criticism, reviews, and comments as you wish. Any negative comments, or criticism made without proof, will not be tolerated.**

 **I will look through each review that is given, and respond to as many as I can (either via Private Messages, or the next Chapter's Author's notes). But, I will not give away any spoilers as to how the story will develop.**

 **(Stretches ache in wings)**

 **To those of you who are reading this around Halloween, I wish you a night of frightful fun. To people reading this at a later date, I hope you will stick around to see how this story develops.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	2. Learning Under Pressure

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter for the story.**

 **Before I go any further, I want to say again that if you have not read the story "Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior," I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you do so. This story is connected to the events of that one, like a sequel is connected to the first of its series.**

 **Now, I need to state a few things. We'll do this by numbers, for ease of reading.**

 **1: I have seen the comments about the 'issues' I stated last chapter. It seems that a lot of you (or at least some) are upset by the fact I am choosing to use Japanese names and terms instead of the English ones.** **This is an issue I've dealt with before, and I am going to offer the same compromise now as I did then.**

 **Here's my offer: At the start of each chapter (beginning with this one), I will give a list of Japanese and English name translations for characters, but ONLY for those characters who have different names. Here's the listing for this chapter, as an example:**

 _Divine = Sayer_

 **Seria doesn't count for this list, because she is a character exclusively made for the Yugioh! World Championship game, and has no other names to her... name.**

 **This is how I will present the names. Again, I will only be listing names of characters that have different names in the Japanese and English series. Please let me know what you think of this compromise. Any of you who still don't want to read the story are welcome to leave.**

 **2: This coming chapter has a Duel in it, but I know from experience that I am not the best writer of Duels. I sometimes mess combos up, misinterpret effects, state incorrect Life Point totals, describe the images of cards in the wrong way, and so on. I would greatly appreciate any corrections that you can offer for my mistakes. I do want to make these Duels entertaining for you to read, and your help can make that possible.**

 **I also try to show the statistics of each player as each action is made. Each Monster also gets their stats marked, and any changes are also stated. I do this in order to keep the reader (and myself) in the know as to what is currently happening. However, this close analysis of every move takes a lot of time to write correctly, and may be disorienting to the eyes if you read it too fast. Please keep this in mind in future chapters with Duels.**

 **3: Concerning one Guest reader's questions about his change in hair style, Epsilon's original hair was a similar mixture of colors, just a different style. However, the change does connect to the pod itself, but I didn't think of a reason when I made my initial plan. Therefore, the reason I am giving now for the color change is because of the pod's helmet. A possible side effect of the technology, I suppose.**

 **OK, that's all the big things. Let's just place the DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the Yugioh TCG, the 'Android Netrunner' Living Card Game, the Yugioh 5D's anime, or the 'Reverse of Arcadia' video game. The author claims ownership of their Original Characters, including those from 'Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior', as well as any future custom elements introduced into the story.

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **[EPSILON POV]**

As soon as I shout, "DUEL!" to begin the match, my metallic eye shows me some information.

 **[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [EPSILON: 4000 LP/COMPUTER: 4000 LP]**

 **[TURN 1: COMPUTER] [CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon and Computer): 5]**

"My turn," the computer announces in a droning voice as its five indented slots glow with a white light. "I draw." My metal eye shows the words, **[CARDS IN HAND (Computer): 6]** as the computer's leftmost slot glows brighter than the others.

The computer pauses for a moment before it states, "I Normal Summon Warrior Lady of the Wastelands."

The center slot on the computer's frame turns dark as a Monster Card Zone on the mannequin's Duel Disk activates. I catch a brief glimpse of a card image being displayed there, but my attention quickly turns to the Duel Field in front of the mannequin as a tough-looking lady executes a combat roll onto the field. My eye also displays new statistics for the computer: **[CARDS IN HAND (Computer): 5]**.

This lady quickly stands up from her roll and draws a sword from some sheath on her back that I can't see. The sword has a blue handle which her hands mostly cover up. The lady herself wears a tattered brown cloak over a blue-green top, blue-green boots that reach her knees, and a very short blue-green skirt. Her left arm is bandaged up to the hand, and a light brown plate of armor covers her left shoulder.

Two belts crisscross over her waist, one of which carries a sheathed dagger. Her cloak is clipped to her neck and covers her right shoulder. A brown hat with a wide brim rests squarely on her head, with a small white wing placed on the front. The woman stares me down with green eyes and a determined expression as she holds her sword with both hands.

I stare back at her until my eye displays information about this Monster in a new tab: **(EARTH, Warrior, 1100 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**. So, this is the lady's statistics as a Duel Monsters card. But, the way she is represented in Solid Vision projection makes me feel like she's really in the Arena with me.

"I Set one card in my back row," the computer then announces, and my eye's display changes accordingly: **[CARDS IN HAND (Computer): 4]**. An enlarged image of a Duel Monsters card back appears as the computer says, "My turn is finished."

"It's my turn," I then say. "I'll draw my card!" I do so as the displays in my eye show more information: **[TURN 2: EPSILON] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**. I look over my hand of cards. Monsters, Spells, and Traps look back at me, each one with their own imagery and effects. But, what do I use first?

My eye's display suddenly flashes a red-colored statement: **[PRIMARY GOAL: Reduce your opponent's Life Points to 0 before your Life Points are reduced to 0]**.

Ah, that makes sense. Since I'm Dueling against this computer, it's my opponent. So, anything that says 'your opponent' on my cards refers to whoever I'm Dueling. It sounds so simple now that I remember it that I can't believe I had ever forgotten it. Now, how do I use the cards in my hand to achieve that goal? All of these cards state 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' in their text, which matches what Divine had said about that Spell being important.

Actually, some of the cards in my hand need the 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' to even be activated. That cuts down my capable options, since I don't have an 'Iron Core' in my hand right now. However, I do notice one Monster in my hand that could help with that. As I take a look at its stats, the display in my eye lights up with how this Monster can be played. I see a diagram of this card in the different positions it can be put on the field.

I follow the display's instructions and place the card face-up on a Monster slot as I say, "I Normal Summon Koa'ki Meiru Boulder!"

My eye flashes the words **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 5]** , but I keep my eye on the field as my Monster appears in Solid Vision. Its body is made up of brown rock, while a pair of stubby legs and thick arms give it a humanoid appearance. A glowing yellow spot is on all four limbs, and the symbol I saw on the 'Iron Core' card glows golden-yellow on its forehead.

Its eyes are red with white pupils, the pupils very bright and alive. Its large mouth reveals an orange-yellow interior as it turns to me and grunts with the sound of falling rocks. My metal eye shows its stats: **(EARTH, Rock, 1200 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 4)**. I nod back to it as I remember what comes next in the turn order.

"Battle," I call out as I point to the computer's field. "Koa'ki Meiru Boulder attacks Warrior Lady of the Wastelands!" My Monster charges towards the lady after I tell it to. The lady swings her sword in a downward arc to try and cut Boulder in half, but the sword just _clangs_ off its stone body with no apparent damage.

The Lady's eyes show shock as Boulder's left hand curls into a fist and slams into her stomach. She cries out as her weapons disintegrate into golden pixels with her body and clothes. Boulder turns and runs back to my field as my display gives new information: **(Computer: 4000-3900 LP)**.

"When Warrior Lady of the Wastelands is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates," the computer announces as the Deck holster on the mannequin's Disk glows yellow. "I can now Special Summon one EARTH Attribute, Warrior-Type Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck in Attack Mode." I keep my focus on the mannequin's Deck, and the glow stops after a moment.

The computer then announces its decision: "I Special Summon Exiled Force from my Deck." This Monster turns out to be five male soldiers wearing a mixed collection of helmets, body armor, belts, vests, shorts, kilts, swords, spears, and shields. Each soldier wears very different clothing, but they all look at me with very smug smiles. Their stats pop up a second later: **(EARTH, Warrior, 1000 ATK/DEF, LVL 4)**.

I stand tall against this group of soldiers. They're just Solid Vision, right? The computer is controlling them, not me. I don't need to worry about any actual harm from them. That makes the soldier's leering expressions a bit easier to ignore. I look over my hand and quickly plan out the rest of my move.

"I Set two cards in my back row," I announce as I carry out that action. "My turn's finished." The words **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon: 3)** appear, but I keep my focus on the computer.

"It's my turn," the computer instantly announces. "I draw."

 **[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Computer: 3900 LP]**

 **[TURN 3: Computer] [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**

The computer almost instantly announces after it draws, "I Normal Summon Warrior Dai Grepher." The mannequin's Disk goes through the procedure as when the computer last Normal Summoned for this new Monster **[CARDS IN HAND (Computer): 4]**.

This Monster is a tall, very muscular man wearing a sleeveless black vest, black pants, black boots, and a black belt with a golden four-pointed star on the front. He wields a shimmering blue greatsword with both hands. The handle of this sword a mix of gold and red with green jewels. His black hair doesn't cover the leather covering around his ears, but his hardened face and golden eyes are fully revealed.

He looks at me with what my mind interprets as an indifferent gesture. He stands slightly taller than me as he holds his sword straight up in front of his left shoulder. It's almost like he's in a defensive stance. However, his Duel Monsters stats tell me he won't be that way for long **(EARTH, Warrior, 1700 ATK/1600 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Battle," the computer announces as I brace myself for an attack. "Warrior Dai Grepher attacks Koa'ki Meiru Boulder." The warrior races towards Boulder and swings at the smaller animated rock. I want to look away, but something forces me to watch Boulder be sliced in half and shatter into pixels. A sudden push of air makes me step back as my eye's display calculates the damage **(Epsilon: 4000-3500 LP)**.

I step back forward as I state, "Koa'ki Meiru Boulder's effect activates when it's destroyed by battle! I can now take either a Level 4 or lower "Koa'ki Meiru" Monster, or one "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" Spell, from my Deck into my hand. I'll take the Spell, and my Deck gets shuffled afterwards." At my word, my Disk ejects the card I want from my Deck, and I add it to my hand **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 4)**. The Disk shuffles my Deck automatically.

I don't have any time to look over the Spell itself before the computer announces, "Exiled Force attacks the opponent directly." I feel my gut turn cold with fear with how a direct attack against me is going to feel. The soldiers all charge at me with raised weapons and wild expressions. The cold fear turns to freezing dread as I sense they really mean to harm me, Solid Vision or not.

Then, I remember I actually have something to stop this. I press a button on my Disk as I shout out, "I activate the Continuous Trap Core Reinforcement! This Special Summons Koa'ki Meiru Boulder from my Graveyard in Attack Mode!"

The Trap rises on my field and glows with a white light. The card's picture shows an 'Iron Core' having extra layers of metal plates being added to it via several wires and orange power couplings. The structure on the card emerges from the picture as the Core shines an orange-yellow color. Koa'ki Meiru Boulder appears from that light, between me and the Exiled Forces about to attack me **(ATK: 1200)**.

The computer quickly announces, "I choose to stop Exiled Force's attack through a replay effect." The band of warriors stop short as they see Boulder, their faces surprised at its revival. They race back to their original position as I try to remember what a 'replay event' is. Luckily, my eye's display quickly brings up information regarding this tactic.

 **[A Replay Event, AKA** _ **Makimidoshi**_ **, occurs during an attack in the Battle Phase when one of the following states occurs:**

 **1-The number of Monsters on your opponent's field changes  
2-A Monster is no longer able to attack, OR  
3-An attacking Monster gains the ability to attack your opponent directly through a card effect.**

 **Once a Replay Event occurs, the player currently taking their turn must choose one of the following reactions:**

 **1-Choose an attack target again (This can include the original attack target). This will not activate any card effects that respond to an attack declaration  
2-Choose to make a Direct Attack with that Monster (if possible), OR  
3-Cancel the current attack altogether.**

 **If a Monster's attack is cancelled by a Replay Event, that Monster cannot attack for the rest of that turn's Battle Phase.]**

Wow. That's a _very_ detailed set of information. It takes me a few seconds to see all this flash by my eye, and I still feel like I'll make a mistake with this tactic at some point. Regardless, at least I see how the computer managed to cancel its attack against my stronger Monster.

"During Main Phase 2," the computer then announces, "I activate Exiled Force's effect. By Tributing it, I can destroy one target Monster on the field. I Tribute Exiled Force to destroy Koa'ki Meiru Boulder."

The soldiers all throw their weapons at Boulder, who can only block some of them with its arms. Then Boulder gets piled on by the soldiers, and they all vanish into gold pixels. Core Reinforcement destroys itself a second later, since the Monster that it Summoned was destroyed. My field is now clean of Monsters, and I can't activate Boulder's ability again since it was destroyed by a cared effect.

My eye pops in another notification: **['Core Reinforcement's' damage dealing effect does not occur at this time, since the Monster Summoned by it was not destroyed during the End Phase]**. That's something nice to see, but it doesn't really help my current lack of field presence.

The computer continues its turn with the words, "I equip Warrior Dai Grepher with the Equip Spell Mist Body. This Spell prevents the equipped Monster from being destroyed by Battle." **(CARDS IN HAND (Computer): 3)**

"No, you won't!" I shout back as I activate the other card I have Set facedown. "I activate the Counter Trap, Iron Core Luster! I reveal one 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' in my hand to negate your Spell's activation, and destroy it!" The card's picture shows the 'Iron Core' as it blows its outer shell apart. I reveal the 'Iron Core' in my hand to my opponent, and a similar beam of light flies from the Trap card and shatters the Equip Spell apart.

The computer takes a second to analyze the field before it says, "I end my turn."

"My move!" I draw my new card, and realize it can give me some new options. I use it instantly.

 **[TURN 4: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**

"I activate the Spell Core Compression! I reveal one 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' in my hand, and discard one 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monster, to draw two cards from my Deck!" I go through the necessary requirements, and reap the reward of my labor. The Spell shows the 'Iron Core' drawing, or releasing, an energy that makes it glow a dark red.

The Monster I discard is named 'Koa'ki Meiru Wall'. I had planned to Summon it if I had no other options, but the chance of drawing more cards seems more useful. The new Monster in my hand proves to be even better than the Wall **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 5)**.

"I now Normal Summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" This Monster is a muscular male warrior like the computer's Warrior Dai Grepher. However, Bergzak wears black armor, white shoulder pads, and large black gauntlets with aquamarine knuckle plates. A small cape extends back from his waist, and his skin is a very dark purple.

His face is covered by a black-and-white mask, save for a pair of bright red eyes. The 'Iron Core' symbol glows a darker red on the left side of his chest. He wields a giant red sword with segmented handles in each hand. He doesn't have any trouble lifting them **(EARTH, Warrior, 2000 ATK/200 DEF, LVL 4) (CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 4)**.

"Battle!" I call out as I feel the chance to get some payback for the computer's attack against me. "Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak attacks Warrior Dai Grepher!"

My warrior yells out some kind of battle cry as he charges my opponent's warrior. Bergzak swings with one of his blades, and Grepher blocks it with his own sword, which causes a loud _clang_ of metal. Bergzak then swings his second sword in an upward arc that cuts into Grepher's body and makes Grepher howl in pain. He shatters into pixels before any blood spills, though **(Computer: 3900-3600 LP)**.

"Bergzak's effect activates," I announce as I see the Battle Damage dealt. "Since he destroyed one of your Monsters by battle, he can instantly declare a second attack! Go, attack the computer directly!"

Bergzak's body glows red as he lifts both his swords up for a second attack. He charges to the mannequin and slashes one sword, and then the other, through its body. The Solid Vision doesn't deal any actual damage, but the angle I see the attack from has me briefly think Bergzak sliced the mannequin in half **(Computer: 3600-1600 LP)**.

"Trap Card, Activate," the computer announces just as the Battle Damage is dealt. "Damage Condenser. Since I just took Battle Damage, I discard one card in order to Special Summon one Monster from my Deck, in Attack Position, with an Attack Point value equal to or less than the last single instance of Battle Damage I just took."

The computer's Trap shows a giant generator that has electricity sparking inside giant lightbulbs, and around itself. The generator _rumbles_ to life as the computer pays the card's cost. Then, the mannequin's Deck glows white as the system selects a card to bring out onto the field. Since the computer just took 2000 points of Battle Damage, it's probably got a lot of options to choose from **(CARDS IN HAND (Computer): 2)**.

The computer states what Monster it brings out as that Monster appears in a flash of lightning: "I Special Summon Mystic Swordsman LV4 from my Deck." This Monster is another male warrior, but the fact I recognize 'LV' as an acronym for 'Level' worries me about this Monster's capabilities.

This warrior wears white and purple armor over his body, careful not to let any skin besides its clean face be exposed. The design of the gauntlets on his arms is very intricate, jewels inlaid into the metal to give them extra shine. The white hood on his head ends in a sharp point, and the white cape tied to his neck flows back with a regal air. Gold fabric is sown onto the edges of his hood, cape, and robe, which only add to his regal appearance

His hair is tied back into a long ponytail, and the black pupils in his eyes look small compared to his bright clothing. He spins two blue swords, smaller than Bergzak's but glowing with their own light, in his hands as he notices his opposition **(EARTH, Warrior, 1900 ATK/1600 DEF, LVL 4)**.

' _Wow,_ ' I think as Damage Condenser vanishes from the field. ' _All the computer's Monsters look powerful in their own right. How can Solid Vision technology create such intricate holograms?_ '

Wait, that's not the big issue right now. I need to finish my turn. Why did I let myself get distracted like that?! I shake my head as I look over what's left in my hand. There isn't much else I can do right now. Besides, I have the field advantage right now. I should be fine.

"I go to my End Phase. Bergzak's second ability activates." At that moment, Bergzak doubles over as the 'Iron Core' emblem on its chest starts to burn his body away. I choose to explain the effect out loud, even though the computer most likely knows what's about to happen. Mostly, it's to remind myself that this effect is there.

"During my End Phase, Bergzak will be destroyed unless I do one of two things. I can discard an 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru', or reveal one Warrior-Type Monster in my hand. I choose to discard an 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru'." I show the mentioned card to the computer, and drop it into my Disk's Graveyard slot. Bergzak's body returns to a stable state, and it stands upright again **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3)**.

"Since this occurs during your End Phase," the computer states. "Your turn is officially finished. My turn begins. I draw."

 **[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 3500 LP/Computer: 1600 LP]**

 **[TURN 5: Computer] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I activate the Equip Spell Black Pendant, and equip it to Mystic Swordsman LV4," the computer announces right after it draws. "This increases my Monster's ATK by 500 points. In addition, when this Spell is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage." **(CARDS IN HAND (Computer): 2)**.

The Spell shows a necklace with dark-pink beads strung along either side of a golden amulet with a dark-purple center. Black lines dance within the purple, as if something's moving inside the amulet itself. The Mystic Swordsman places a hand to his neck as the same amulet appears on him. His body glows purple for a second as the Spell kicks in **(ATK (Mystic Swordsman LV4): 1900-2400)**.

"Battle," the computer states as I brace myself for an attack. "Mystic Swordsman LV4 attacks Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak." The Swordsman dashes forward as the Pendant gives him extra speed, dodging Bergzak's frenzied swings with ease. When he gets up close, he darts to one side and spins by Bergzak's body. His swords cut through Bergzak's body as he spins, ending in a graceful flourish as Bergzak shatters into pixels. I step back to avoid said pixels, even though they're just holograms **(Epsilon: 3500-3100 LP)**.

' _Gah! Why didn't I properly prepare for that, like I did with the other Equip Spell? Now, I've lost my field advantage! Divine won't like this…_ '

I look to the observation window, desperate to see Divine's confidence in me despite what just happened. I shudder as I see him look back at me. But, he's still smiling, like when we first talked.

' _He's happy. That's… good. That's very good! He still trusts me! He still thinks I'm a Psychic Duelist! I can still show him my skill!_ '

I smile as I hear the computer declares its turn is over. However, my eye's display pops up with something that makes me turn away from Divine's gaze.

 **[NOTIFICATION: Opponent did not activate the End Phase-specific ability of 'Mystic Swordsman LV4', despite completing its requirements this turn. This ability Special Summons 'Mystic Swordsman LV6' from the hand or Deck, by sending 'Mystic Swordsman LV4' to the Graveyard.  
POSSIBLE REASON: The opponent does not have 'Mystic Swordsman LV6' in their Deck.]**

Why is this notification important? Is the program in my metal eye, or whatever's in there, trying to analyze the current situation to my advantage? Actually, why am I even focusing on this, it's my turn!

As I reach to draw my card, my eye's display brings up a brief notification: **[The special ability of 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' can be activated during the Draw Phase of your turn, instead of conducting your usual draw]**.

I choose to ignore it, and draw a card instead. I want to see what else my Deck can do, instead of rely on cards I've already seen.

 **[TURN 6: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

' _Holy…! This card is just what I need! I guess Divine had this kind of situation in mind when he made this Deck. Why did I ever doubt him?_ '

I feel tension rise in my chest, which I dispel with a deep breath. Then, I take action. I have a plan to win, and I will see it through.

"I activate the Spell Urgent Synthesis! This lets me shuffle one 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from my Graveyard back into my Deck. Then, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Koa'ki Meiru Monster from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon Bergzak from the Graveyard!" **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3)**.

My Spell shows the Monster 'Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand' having its core replaced with a glowing green stone. Rings of black energy fly around its body as this replacement occurs. Those same rings fly over one Monster Card Zone on my Duel field as Bergzak appears back on the field. The rings dissipate when Bergzak draws his swords, ready for another battle **(ATK: 2000)**. I also take the 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' in my Graveyard and place in on top of my Deck. The Duel Disk shuffles the Deck automatically.

"Now," I continue as I take another card from my hand. "I activate the special ability of Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord from my hand. Even though it is a Level 8 Monster, I can Advance Summon it by Releasing one 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monster. I Release Bergzak to Advance Summon Rooklord! Show yourself!" **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2)**.

Bergzak's body turns completely white, and then grows into a much larger form. When the light fades, a giant warrior stands in his place. Actually, it looks more like a machine, since it has large white epaulets over its shoulders, and a body made of blue and black metal pieces. Its face is covered by a metal helmet, and it has giant cannons for hands. The 'Iron Core' emblem appears on its body ten times; four on each epaulet, and once on each hand-cannon.

As I look at this warrior, who towers over me in size, a sense of power makes my muscles twitch. This Monster, this colossal creature, is currently under _my_ control. I can command it to attack, and inflict great damage to my opponent's Monsters. Rooklord seems to echo my thoughts when it raises its hand-cannons up to level with the mannequin **(EARTH, Warrior, 2800 ATK/2200 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"Since Rooklord was Normal Summoned," I explain as I look over its card again. "Its second effect kicks in. I can now banish one 'Koa'ki Meiru' card from my Graveyard to destroy up to two cards on your field! I banish 'Koa'ki Meiru Boulder' from my Graveyard to destroy your Mystic Swordsman LV4, and your Black Pendant!"

A silhouette of Boulder appears beside Rooklord as I take the card out of my Graveyard, and place it inside a pocket on my robe. Rooklord's cannons drain the silhouette into themselves, and then glow a fiery orange. Mystic Swordsman crosses its swords in front of its face to protect itself. Rooklord quickly fires one ball of yellow lightning from each cannon. One ball flies towards the Monster, the other to the Spell in the computer's backrow.

The swordsman doesn't last a second after the first impact, and the Black Pendant card shatters from the second impact. Before I can take my next action, a small black mist flies from the broken Spell and wraps around my neck. I feel my neck grow slightly cold for just a second, but I'm otherwise fine **(Epsilon: 3100-2600 LP)**.

"Battle," I shout as my desire to win this Duel grows stronger. "Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord attacks you directly! This is the end!"

Rooklord's cannons glow with more energy, and all ten 'Iron Core' emblems on its body shine with orange-yellow light. The warrior then transfers all this energy into its right cannon, which now looks like it's about to explode from the glowing power inside it. The mannequin doesn't move as Rooklord aims this overcharged cannon at it, and then fires a giant ball of lightning.

I cover my ears as a loud explosion rocks the room. At least, it feels to me like the ground shakes a bit from the explosion's force. The mannequin falls over, the Disk on its arm still attached and undamaged. A few bolts of lightning strike the padded walls as the residual energy spreads to other conductible areas, but I see no other damage as my eye display provides me with one last notification.

 **(Computer: 1600 LP-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS] [VICTOR: Epsilon]**

* * *

It takes me a moment to realize that I've officially won the Duel. My first concern is for the mannequin, since that last attack knocked it to the floor. I know that the attack was dealt in Solid Vision, but my Psychic Dueling abilities might have kicked in by accident. Rooklord fades away as the Solid Vision deactivates, and I automatically step over to the mannequin to make sure it's alright.

My body stops after one step. My vision goes black for a second, just long enough for me to notice the change. I take a step back to my position on the Duel Field as my concern fades away. This was an opponent, a _computer_ opponent, nothing more. Why did I think otherwise?

I cycle air in and out of my lungs to calm the sense of power still in my body. Commanding an explosive attack like that is certainly something Divine will want to see. He should know about these emotions, no matter how insignificant they may be. My brain reminds my body that I got emotionally wound up in the Duel, just like Seria had said could happen.

My body's response is to make my arms suddenly ache. My hands feel heavy, so I lower them to my sides. I glance to the observation room, but no one's there anymore. Did Divine, Seria, and the others leave before my Duel ended? Did they even see that I won?!

No, no, stay in control. Don't let your emotions run wild. Seria said the Movement helps Psychic Duelists control their feelings, and I need to stay in control if I am to be a good Duelist. I breathe in through my nose, and out through my mouth, as the seconds tick by in my head.

Twenty ticks pass by before the Arena door opens up for someone. It's Seria, and only her, that steps inside.

"Nicely done, Epsilon!" I smile back at Seria's comment, glad to have pleased someone. Seria continues with the message, "Divine said he'll come meet you at a later point today. He has some other matters to take care of, first."

"Are you sure he's fine with what he saw?" I can't stop my words from being laced with concern about my actions in the Duel. She blinks once, and then pats me on the shoulder with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"You did fine," she says. "I'm amazed you remember as much as you do about Duel Monsters, considering Divine placed you into a Duel so quickly. But, again, you can speak with him about that later. For now, I'll show you to your quarters."

"Quarters? You mean, a room?"

"Of course!" Seria raises an eyebrow at me as she turns towards the Area's doors. "The Arcadia Movement provides all the comforts we need. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." I follow behind Seria as we leave the Arena, curious about how my 'quarters' are going to look.

* * *

My 'quarters' turn out to be a single-person room at the back end of a hallway on the same floor as the room I woke up in. There's a bed with a green pillow and sheets, a large ceiling light, and a small closet with a few hangars and a spare robe inside. The walls here are a strange blend of gray and white, very plain. Actually, the entire room is quite plain. There's enough space for me to place the Duel Disk Divine gave me, and the spare robe looks the exact same as the one I have on.

"Just so you know," Seria explains as we step inside, "most of the Movement's members share rooms with other members of similar rank. So, newcomers like you would share a room with people still in basic training."

"Then, why is no one else in this room?" The question sounds obvious, but I know there has to be _some_ reason.

"Well," Seria admits with an apologizing look, "Sorry to be blunt, but your appearance is… unusual. Even for the Movement. Your metal eye would certainly make people here freak out. You're the first Psychic Duelist who's suffered so much physical damage that it had to be replaced with machinery." She looks at my metal eye as she then says, "I'm really surprised that your eye actually works as well as it does."

"It doesn't feel strange at all," I comment as I very briefly rub my hand along the metal around the mentioned eye. "I see just fine with it, so there's no problem. It even helps me in Duels by giving the statistics of Monsters, the turn order, Life Points, and things like that."

"It can do that?!" I flinch as Seria almost shouts this out. "Divine will certainly want to know about this!"

"If it's an issue," I quickly suggest, "then I'm sure it can be fixed—"

"No, it's not a problem at all!" Seria quickly says as she waves her hands in front of her. "It's actually more like a blessing, having constant analysis for a Duel without the need for helmets or visors. I'll certainly mention this to Divine, now; I'm not sure he knew your eye could do that."

I yield to Seria's words. I do trust Divine, and he wants to help me. Why wouldn't I want him to know about this? For that matter, I do want an explanation from him about how I _got_ this eye to begin with.

"Speaking of Divine, he asked that you stay in your quarters until he arrives," Seria says as I look around one additional time to see if there's anything important I missed. "He won't keep you waiting for too long. You can look through your Deck, take a nap, whatever you want. Just don't leave here before he arrives."

"Fine with me," I say as I sit down on the bed and feel the springs bounce back against my weight. "I've got nowhere else to go, right?"

"Yes, yes," Seria says dismissively. "Now, I have my own matters to attend to, so I'll just leave you alone. Remember, don't leave this room before Divine arrives!"

"I got it, I got it," I say with a roll of my eyes. I don't know why Seria's being so forceful on this issue. I'm not questioning it, it's just a thought. Speaking of Seria, she leaves after my comment, and the doors close shut behind her.

I'm alone with my thoughts, Deck, and Duel Disk. Actually, only my current thoughts are really 'mine', since Divine gave me my current Deck and Disk. I know I used them in a Duel just now, but the Deck still feels new to me. I don't know the full capability of this Deck, and my gut instinct says that I'll perform my best in a Duel if I know everything that my Deck can do.

I don't feel like resting, so I choose to look over my Deck after I take it out of the Disk. I scan over the cards, but I don't have the incentive to develop strategies with them right now. I do want to use this Deck to the best of its ability, but… I just don't _feel_ like doing it. Maybe I'm actually tired out from the Duel? It felt like I did a lot in that match, but I don't think I'm tired enough to actually take a nap.

My eyelids close shut for a second after I think about a nap. It takes me some effort to get them open again. Maybe I _am_ tired from the Duel, after all. Did that computer in the pod say anything about how tired I would be when I woke up? Does Divine think I'll be resting when he comes in here?

Nervousness makes me breathe a bit faster. I feel worry about how Divine expects me to be after my Duel. If he could just be here now, then I wouldn't need to worry about this. But, he's the leader of this entire Movement; he's probably got a lot of problems each day to deal with. I shouldn't be trying to make myself more important than I really am, right?

Wait, why am I even asking myself these questions? I feel safe in the Movement, safe with Divine. I should really just accept what I'm told here, since I have no other options to turn to. Seria said the Movement has all the comforts I need, and I think it's high time I start to use them!

Satisfied with my self-reflection, I detach my Disk from my arm, take off my footwear, and slide onto the bed. I don't bother to get under the sheets, since the room's temperature is warm enough already. I rest my head on top of the pillow and allow my eyes to close on their own. Actually, my metal eye just switches off, since I don't seem to have an eyelid there to close.

I feel my body become heavier as I sink into the bed a little. It's kind of odd, but not discomforting. I don't think the bed's going to swallow me, at any rate. How would that be comfortable? I crack a smile at my joke, and then focus on actually resting.

After what feels like a few minutes of rest, my ears pick up the room's door opening automatically. It's probably Divine. I shouldn't be asleep when he's here. I need to get up, need to ask my questions!

A hand rests on my forehead before I can open my eyes. It releases a _pulse_ into my brain.

My thoughts melt away.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now!**

 **Again, I'd like you to keep the things I stated in this chapter in mind for the future. I do want to make this story entertaining for you all.**

 **As usual, any reviews, comments, and constructive criticism are appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	3. Making Plans, Solving Puzzles

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Before we get started, I've got something to say:** _To the Guest reader that has been asking questions/giving feedback on card effects: Your notices have been corrected, or explained further, for the last two chapters. Thanks for asking these questions/making these notes, and I am sorry I haven't fixed them sooner._

 **Moving on, here is the listing of Japanese-English names for this chapter. They are below:  
**

 _Divine = Sayer_

 _Aki = Akiza_

 **A bit of warning: This chapter will have multiple changes of POV in it. It also doesn't have a Duel, but... something similar. Take a look for yourself.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the 'Reverse of Arcadia' video game, the 'Yugioh' TCG, or any canon events of the 'Yugioh 5D's' anime. The author does own the character 'Epsilon', and any custom elements they choose to introduce into the story.

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **[DIVINE POV]**

Epsilon's mind yields to my mental pulse, as I expected would happen. His head feels warm to my touch, his skin smooth to my hand, as I stand by his bed. I expected Epsilon would want to rest after the Duel, since he was tossed into an emotionally taxing situation shortly after waking up. Now that his conscious mind is dispelled, I can tap into his subconscious without fear of interruption.

"Epsilon," I say physically, and mentally. "Open your eyes, but remain asleep." The left eye instantly opens to reveal a glazed shade of blue, while the right eye glows a dim green. I crack a small smile at the sight, and then move to the next step of my plan.

"You don't need to worry," I tell Epsilon. "You're safe within the Movement. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Epsilon's voice is quieter than I expected. But, I don't lose my focus.

"Repeat after me," I begin. "You are a part of the Movement."

"I am a part of the Movement." Epsilon's response is instant and focused.

"You can trust the Movement."

"I can trust the Movement." I sense no resistance in Epsilon's mind as I continue this pattern of mental repetition.

"You are a part of the Movement."

"I am a part of the Movement."

"You are safe with the Movement."

"I am safe with the Movement."

"You are safe only with the Movement."

"I am... only…" Epsilon hesitates as I sense a sudden flare of mental resistance. But, I have a way to snuff this flare out.

"You are a part of the Movement."

"I am a part of the Movement." That part doesn't have any resistance, so I focus on it instead. If I can't break his resistance by force, then I'll find a weak spot to exploit.

"You can trust the Movement."

"I can trust the Movement."

"I am the Movement's leader."

"You are the Movement's leader."

"You can trust me."

"I can trust you."

"I work to keep the Movement safe. This includes you."

"You work to keep the Movement safe. This includes me." The flare of resistance dies down to a flicker, but the fact the flare is still there concerns me.

A _beep_ from a watch around my wrist tells me I don't have much time left. I had planned to see Aki in a test duel against the computer system soon. Her defeat in the Fortune Cup has made her volatile, a powder keg waiting for a spark. I can't leave her alone for long, or something will set her off.

I'll have to set up something simple, for now, to keep Epsilon in line. I can reinforce it later.

"Epsilon," I say to the resting boy. "I want you to create a container in your mind. It can be any shape, size, and design you want, but it needs to be open, and have a coded lock to seal it shut. Tell me when you have made it."

It takes Epsilon a few seconds before he says, "I have made the container."

"Is it open?"

"Yes."

"Does it have a lock?"

"Yes."

"What is currently inside the container?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, I know you believe too much emotion is dangerous for your health, and the health of those around you. I am going to help you fix that. Do you want my help? Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I want your help. I trust you." I smile at Epsilon's gullibility before I continue.

"I want you to take all those emotions you are worried about, Epsilon. Your anger, your distress, your anxiety, your fear, your overconfidence, your resistance, and all the rest. Feel them form into a single, solid shape, something you can see. When all your emotions have been shaped this way, I want you to put that shape into the container, and tell me you have done so."

Epsilons fingers twitch, his mouth wriggles, for a few seconds. I sense the flame of resistance brighten with fresh emotion, but it soon gets overwhelmed by other feelings and ceases to be an issue.

It takes several more seconds before Epsilon reports, "I have placed the shape inside the container."

"Is it completely inside the container? Nothing is poking out?"

"It is completely inside the container."

"Then, close the container."

A pause. Then, the words, "It is closed."

"I am going to lock the container with my own psychic powers. You will not resist this, because you trust me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I trust you. I will not resist."

I press my hand into Epsilon's forehead, spread my powers through his brain. I quickly come across the container in question; a closed gray box with pulsing lines of red, blue, and green across its surface. It is sealed with a white lock, and a holographic keyboard to enter the code is above it. My mental fingers press a sequence of numbers on the keyboard, and then the 'ENTER' button.

"The container is sealed," I state as a loud _cachunk_ echoes in my ears. "What does this contain, Epsilon?"

"My negative emotions."

"Did you see me enter the code?" He could have seen my mental fingers, since we both have psychic abilities.

"No."

"Then, only I can open this container again, and release these emotions. Do you trust me with this knowledge?"

"I trust you." No resistance.

"Very good." I slide my mental fingers out of Epsilon's mind with practiced ease, and double-check my watch. I have a minute or so left before I need to see Aki. I'd better end this programming session on a positive note.

"Epsilon," I say, my physical hand still on his forehead. "When I leave this room, I want you take this container and bring it to the deepest place in your subconscious you can find. Then, leave it there. No harm will come to it, and it will not bring any harm to you, because it is sealed by my code. You trust me with this knowledge. Once you have left the area where you leave it, you will go to sleep. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Where will you take the container to when I leave this room?"

"The deepest level of my subconscious."

"What will you do with it?"

"I will leave it there, and go to sleep once I have left that area."

"Very good." I remove my hand from his forehead, and exit the room with a calm smile. When I step out of the doors, I focus my energy into his room. Epsilon is already asleep, which doesn't surprise me. The subconscious mind can move much faster than conscious thought, and be programmed with much less trouble. I make a note to send someone down to check on Epsilon as I head to meet up with Aki.

If all goes well, I will have two powerful Psychic Duelists under my control…

* * *

 **[AKI'S POV]**

Something's out of place. Well, besides the things I _know_ are out of place, but I can't talk, or think, about.

These 'things' gnaw at the corners of my brain, whisper softly in my ear when I'm alone. Even now, as I double-check my dress in a full-length mirror, I hear their sweet nothings and nonsensical phrases. I smooth out a wrinkle on the dress, and that helps for about three seconds.

Ever since the Fortune Cup, I've felt unsure of my skills as a Duelist. I represented the Arcadia Movement as it was first revealed to the public, and I lost in the semifinals. What's more, I had to face against a rogue's gallery of other Duelists, most of them male. Two men in particular were important. They have both influenced my life in some way, in Dueling or otherwise.

One was in the distant past, a lover come back from the grave to change me into something he claimed was better. The other is a more recent acquaintance, but the… _experiences_ I've had as his opponent opened my eyes to a greater threat. This threat involves him, me, and a few other choice individuals in the city. I don't know when this threat will appear, but it seems like the worst possible fate for the city's people, myself included.

I've killed one of these men. Twice. And yet, I know in my heart he is still alive. In fact, he's _here_ , within the Movement headquarters. I haven't had the time, or the courage, to go search for him. Who knows if we'll even recognize each other if I do? If he is a member of the Movement, then Divine will certainly be keeping him under heavy guard. He won't want me to interfere.

I can trust Divine on keeping him safe, right?

I flex my fingers as I attach my custom Duel Disk to my left arm. The power of my cards touches my mind, and I embrace it like an old friend's caress. I indulge in the sense for a moment, a respite against the whispers that threaten to consume my rational thought. I feel the beginnings of a headache come on, and dispel it through sheer willpower. Divine has already taught me how to resist minor physical pain.

The whispers grow louder, and I close my eyes to stop them. All that does is spawn screaming faces in my inner eye. I clench my fists as the screams start to sound recognizable, like people I've hurt in the past. The center of my forehead turns cold as ice as I recall a tendril that touched there. That tendril came from the source of the whispers, showed me another layer of the City that wants to remain secret until the time is right.

The door to my room opens, and the screams fade away. I open my eyes, and look in the mirror, to see one of the many lower-rank Movement members. This one is a young man. The only difference he has from all the other young men here is his platinum blond hair, and that's not much of a difference. His hair covers his eyes, but I know his gaze is on me. What else would it be on, when he is here for a specific purpose?

"Divine is waiting for you at the Arena, Ms. Izayoi." The boy's voice is hollow to my ears—no tone, no flavor to make it unique. I suppose that's one thing that makes Divine special; his voice touches me in a way no other voice can. I nod to the boy, and follow him out to the Arena. The whispers fade as I set my mind on making sure I still have the strength to be the Movement's representative.

I have felt so much pain, these whispers shouldn't mean anything to me. But, how much more pain will I need to feel, or deal out, before I can be happy?

* * *

 **[EPSILON'S POV]**

 _I open my eyes to a blinding white light. I close my eyes again, the air colder than I can last remember. A throbbing in my limbs makes me try to tug them. All the response I get from my arms and legs is a limp hanging. I open my eyes, and raise my head to my body, to see what's holding me down. Something around my neck and forehead keeps me held in place. I don't have anything on over my chest, but that's not a big concern right now._

 _My heart beats faster as I realize my arms and legs hang by a series of wires. Several sections of my limbs feel cold, but I can't see if anything is in them. Nothing I do gives me any sort of additional strength to move around. I flick my eyes around as best I can, but the light above my head blocks out much of the things around me. I do hear some odd_ beeps _, like some machine, in the same area as I am. My quarters in the Movement didn't have any complex machinery, did it?_

 _The light dims enough for me to see three men around me. Each of them stands behind a separate computer console, their glasses or goggles reflecting the light of their console's screens. But, each of them is also quite different in appearance. I look at each of them separately, and note what makes them unique._

 _The man on my left wears a white lab coat that's too large for him, as well as a purple tie, over his dark blue skin. He stands at a slouch, his face constantly at a wide grin, his black hair slicked to one side. I do a double-take when I see the two thick, curled horns jutting out of his forehead, and the black spikes that break out of his coat. Is he some kind of fiend, or demon, to have those horns and that color skin? I don't recall seeing a demon scientist before now._

 _The man to my right has yellow-colored skin, a blue visor over his eyes, and red hair that poofs out like some kind of curly wig. He wears a faded blue and green shirt underneath a white lab coat. He doesn't have the same horns as the first man, but the way he moves seems more spastic than a normal human would. He seems nervous to do whatever it is these three men have planned for me._

 _The man in front of me has pale skin, and wears dark purple goggles that match the purple hair on the back of his otherwise bald head. He, too, wears a white lab coat, but he also wears a strange golden necklace. His movements are the most human-like; methodical, calculated. He knows what he's doing, and he looks the calmest while doing his work._

 _The blue-skinned man cackles every few seconds. The purple-haired man doesn't laugh, but he carries a similar dark grin. The red-haired man's movements turn jittery, but don't lose their speed. These three people seem to be in control of this place. I am their subject, placed here against my will. What's going to happen to me?_

"The subject is awake, _" the purple-haired man says with a calm tone as I see him look at me. "_ Ready the Iron Core for implementation. _"_

 _The blue-skinned man cackles and rubs his hands together, while the red-haired scientist chuckles nervously and presses a button. Something tugs at the back of my neck, forces my head back until I look straight up at a hanging object above me._

 _It's the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. The_ actual core _. Orange wires stretch down from it towards me. These wires are probably what hold me in place. I try to move, but the wires lock me in place without any hope of movement. Something begins to rumble as the Core starts to glow an orange-yellow light._

"Hold on, _" the red-haired scientist shouts out as the rumble gets louder. "_ The success probability of this implementation is abysmally low. I'm getting literally zero percent! _"_

"We can handle this, _" the fiendish man says with a quick giggle. "_ We've had zero percent readings before now, and they haven't turned out bad. Besides, we've already tested the Core's energies on a human. That 'Bergzak' character is what we got from that, remember? _"_

"We know, Kozaky, _" the purple-haired scientist quickly states._ "But, every subject offers something new for us, no matter what species. What's more, _" he continues as he turns his words to the red-haired scientist. "_ Any percentile of success, even zero percent, shouldn't affect the desire to experiment, to create. We're _scientists_ , correct? _"_

 _I don't hear what the red-haired scientist says back due to an overwhelming pain. Some liquid, or energy, flows into my body through the wires. I feel both fire and ice spread inside my veins. The sensation draws my senses inward, but my eyes remain caught on the Core. The device is circular, but with several square pieces inside it connected by large tubes. The same symbol on the 'Koa'ki Meiru' cards in my Deck is on the Core's front._

 _The Core brightens even more as the seconds go by. The energy inside me moves to my legs, makes me writhe with wild strength all on their own. I tug, pull, kick, and sway with a speed I never knew I had. The wires hold back most of my efforts, but I can get a small bit of movement. That small bit inspires me to work harder, to break my bonds._

 _The sensations start to dull down as I slowly lower my head down against the wire's grip. I can now see the purple-haired scientist smile back at me. I glance to my arms and see muscles grow where there weren't muscles before. I stare in mute shock at my new, strengthened limbs. I don't fully recognize them as my own. Has the Iron Core made it this way, or something else these men have made to test on me?_

 _The wires sharply tug my head back up, despite my choked gasp of protest. The Core's light burns into my eyes, brighter than anything I've ever seen before. I feel it reach back beyond my eyes, travel into my brain. The energy from the wires touches my mind at the same moment, the two forces intertwined inside my head._

 _Suddenly, I scream as something changes the energy inside me. The Core's light turns to a burning red, the heat and cold changes from pleasant to painful. I tug at my bonds, try to escape this pain, but nothing budges. My senses warp as the Core's energy bounces inside my skull without any clear function. My muscles stretch and contract like someone's squeezing them dry._

 _Something_ tugs _at my mind, dissipates the bouncing energy, forces me to look back at the Core. The three dragons on the device's emblem spin before my eyes. They form a tight ring around the center circle. A ring of unlimited power. The ring fills my vision, becomes a gateway that sucks my mind into it._

 _Suddenly, everything rewinds. The ring releases me, or spits me back out and into the chamber below it. The wires keep body frozen in place as my senses return to their original state. I feel tears run down my cheeks, but my throat is too raw to make a sound. How long was I screaming, just now?_

"Damn it! _" the red-haired scientist shouts. "_ I knew there'd be trouble. The Core didn't accept the subject's mind. We can't properly implement him if we can't control him! _"_

"Or, _" the one named 'Kozaky' lets out, "_ Or, the host's mind could have rejected the Core. We can't let that possibility go unchecked. This is just like with the red demon from before! _"_

"Yes, _" the purple-haired scientist concludes as the lights around the chamber shut out, but the individual computer screens still glow. "_ We need to look closely into every possible reason. Prepare the subject for examination. _"_

"Oh, goody! _" Kozaky says as I hear the clapping of hands. "_ Dissecting a body is one of my favorite experiments! _" Kozaky's cackle makes me pray for this to be some terrible nightmare. My mind shuts off as the pain becomes too much to bare…_

* * *

My chest throbs as I open my eyes. The plain surroundings of my quarters are actually a nice sight. My robe feels sticky against my skin. Oh, wait, that's actually a layer of sweat. Is my bed damaged? I should probably check it.

I slip off the bed and look at the mattress. There's no trace of sweat on the sheets, but my robe feels soaked through the longer I stand in it. I look to the open closest and see another robe inside. I really should change; no one else is here right now.

Wait, did Divine come by here? I thought someone came in, but… I can't remember exactly if anyone stayed. All I can think about is that dream, or nightmare, I just had. It must have been so realistic, if it made me sweat like this in reality.

I change into the spare robe as quickly, but also efficiently, as possible. No need to mess up these clothes, since they are provided by the Movement. I fold up the first robe as best I can, and make a mental note to tell someone it needs cleaning. The folded robe goes by the bed, and I sit back on the mattress.

I feel refreshed, now that I'm wearing a fresh set of clothes. I've discarded the effects of that nightmare with this change. I'm… happy.

The door opens. I jump to a standing position, but my anticipation falters a bit as I see Seria step in. Still, I smile at her arrival. She's someone I can trust in this place, and that's important to me. Her expression seems distant as we exchange greetings, like she has something else on her mind right now.

"Dvine had said you were taking a nap," she says as she notices my folded robe. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," I admit. "I had a pretty vivid nightmare. Is that expected to happen for newcomers to the Movement like me?"

"It is expected, yes," Seria says as walks over to my bed. "Many Psychic Duelists come to us with torn emotions and broken trust. Nightmares are one symptom of this problem." She then picks up my folded robe, and her expression briefly flashes disgust as she feels the sweat stains. Thankfully, she doesn't say anything as she refolds the robe and holds it in one hand.

"I'll get this washed and brought back here," she says. "Divine wanted me to check whether you were awake."

"How long did I sleep?" I don't know how much time passed while I was in that nightmare.

"Just over an hour. No offense, but you got a _lot_ of rest while you were in that pod." I blush for a second, and Seria notices with a small smile.

"Anyway," she continues as she walks to the door. "Now that you're awake, we can move on to the next phase of your training."

"There are phases to this?" I realize how stupid that question sounds the moment after it leaves my mouth.

"Yes, silly," Seria replies back as the doors open for her. "What did you think? Actually, I don't need to know that. Just grab your Deck and Duel Disk, and follow me to a simulation room. Divine wants to test your problem-solving skills with a Duel Puzzle."

"… There are Duel Puzzles?!"

* * *

Apparently, 'Duel Puzzles' are a thing that I never knew about. Seria explains how the Puzzles work as we head over to a room at the far end of the floor. My Disk and Deck are attached to my arm, ready to use if needed.

From what Seria tells me, Duel Puzzles are designed to test a Duelist's skill at analyzing all aspects of the game. There are puzzles for many different mechanics, showing off certain combos, and getting out of sticky situations. The biggest of these puzzles have you, Seria quotes, 'snatch victory from the jaws of defeat'. The phrase does make sense to me, but it sounds like these Puzzles are tough challenges.

"When are these puzzles ever used," I ask as we reach a larger set of doors. "If they're based off of Duel Monsters, why make the original game more challenging?"

"These puzzles don't replace Dueling," Seria corrects me as the doors open to a blue-walled room about four times the size of my quarters. "They help Duelists like us learn the intricate workings of different cards. Every card means something in a Duel, you know."

"I suppose you're right…" I mutter as Seria moves to a computer terminal near to the doors. She types in several lines of code, and then turns to face the walls around us. A Duel field projects itself before us in Solid Vision, along with several different holograms of Monsters, Spells, and Traps. Two displays of Life Points also float above the fields.

"Here's how this will work," Seria tells me. "You need to win the Duel in one turn, using all the cards on your field and hand to do so. You control the left-hand side of the simulation. You are considered to be in Main Phase 1 of your turn right now. You have as much time as you need to look over all the cards you have. However, I won't tell you what cards are in your Deck.

"If you want a Set card on your field accessed, I'll tell you it's effects without activating it. I'll also plug any moves you make into the simulation, even incorrect ones. Once you make a move, you can't take it back. Any questions?"

"What happens if I fail?" I know that's an obvious question, but I want to make sure I know the most I can about how this works.

"If you fail, I'll reset the simulation so you can try again. But, Divine thinks you can solve this one in a single go. Give it your best shot." The smirk Seria gives me doesn't make me feel any better. I swallow a lump in my throat as I look over the simulated field. I may not be in an actual Duel, but this feels pretty close to it.

* * *

The situation looks dire for my side. I have 300 Life Points left, while my opponent has 3000. My opponent has three Monsters called 'Marshmallon' in Defense Mode, and the Continuous Trap 'Gravity Bind' activated. I ask Seria what each card does, and she explains their effects.

'Marshmallon' can't be destroyed by battle, and 'Gravity Bind' prevents all LVL 4 or higher Monsters from attacking. 'Marshmallon' also deals 1000 points of damage to the controller of a Monster whose attack flips it face-up, but that's not a concern right now. My opponent also has no cards in their hand, Graveyard, or Deck.

As for me, I have a Set Monster named 'Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter', and two Set Trap Cards. One of them is the Normal Trap 'Jar of Greed', and the other is the Continuous Trap 'Solemn Wishes'. My hand holds the Monster 'Tethys, Goddess of Light'. There are 5 cards left in my simulated Deck, and no cards in my Graveyard.

My card's effects are explained one at a time. 'Ryko' can destroy one card on the field when Flip Summoned, and then I have to immediately send the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard. 'Tethys' allows me to draw an extra card each time I reveal a Fairy-Type Monster that I just drew. 'Jar of Greed' lets me draw 1 card from my Deck when activated. 'Solemn Wishes' gives me 500 Life Points each time I draw a card from my Deck.

All of this is quite overwhelming at first, so I spend several seconds in silent thought. It looks like my opponent has set themselves up in a very defensive position. In order to win, I need to break through that defense. Is there one way to do so, or is Seria forcing me to figure something out on my own?

My metal eye suddenly brings up a notification: **[The 'Lightsworn' archetype is known for sending cards from the top of their controller's Deck to the Graveyard as a cost for their abilities. Some of their cards use this cost to appear on the field in abnormal ways]**.

'Abnormal ways'? How abnormal, exactly? I don't remember ever seeing any 'Lightsworn' cards in a Duel, so how can I trust what this notification says? I really need an explanation as to how this metal eye works!

"Something wrong, Epsilon?" Seria asks me. "Is this simulation a bit overwhelming for you? I'm sure Divine will understand if you don't think you can handle it—"

"It's fine, Seria," I interrupt with a wave of my hand in her direction. "I just need a bit longer." I feel a bit guilty for cutting her off like that, but I'm not going to back out of this puzzle after seeing all its pieces. I've just got to figure out how this works out in my victory.

"Seria," I order after a few more seconds pass, "I'm ready. I first activate Solemn Wishes." She does so from the computer, and the card reveals itself in Solid Vision form. The image shows a woman in a purple dress smiling and dancing amidst a shower of rain, though sunlight breaks through the clouds.

"I then Flip Summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. I use its effect to destroy itself." Seria inputs the commands, and Ryko reveals itself as an Akita Inu dog with a white fur coat and light-red eyes. An assortment of golden armor covers its hind legs, shoulders, and neck. A golden sigil on its forehead glows as it is Summoned. That glow turns into a beam of white light that flies back onto itself and shatters it apart. Then, the top 3 cards on my simulated Deck flip over and float into my Graveyard.

The cards sent are named 'Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner', 'Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress', and 'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast'. The last of these cards flashes with a golden light when it lands in the Graveyard. Then, before I can say anything, it floats over to my field and appears as a warrior with a wolf's head. He wears white-and-gold battle armor over his shoulders, arms, and legs. Both hands have a set of three golden claws that project from a gauntlet over each hand, and his left hand also wields a large double-bladed axe.

A notification pops up in my metal eye: **['Wulf, Lightsworn Beast' is automatically Special Summoned to the field by its own effect when sent from the Deck to the Graveyard]**. So, that question is answered. But, even with Wulf's high Attack Point value of 2100, the three 'Marshmallon' are still an impassable barrier. I need to do something else to win.

"I release Wulf to Advance Summon Tethys, Goddess of Light." Wulf leaves the field, and a shining woman floats down from above. She has pale skin, silver eyes, and flowing white hair. She wears white-and-gold armor encrusted with jewels over a white gown that extends beyond her feet. A pair of white-feathered wings float by her shoulders and flap every few seconds to keep her aloft.

Her face holds an expression of content with the world around her. Her hands are spread open in what I assume to be a welcoming gesture. The glow around her body spreads out as she lands, but doesn't blind my eyes. In short, this woman is a beautiful person that seems at peace with her current situation. Again, how can Solid Vision create such lifelike images that affect me like this?

I force my eyes away from this winged woman and turn to face Seria. I then continue with my turn's plan with the words, "I activate Jar of Greed to draw 1 card."

Seria inputs this in as I turn back to the simulated field. The Trap shows a large red jar filled with glittering treasures, but the jar itself has a grinning, golden face. I meet the Jar's eyes, and feel shock as some primal fear makes me turn away. I don't like that grin, not one bit. Not since… a time that I can't recall right now. I don't want to remember what gave me this fear.

As the simulated card rises from the Deck, Tethys's light spreads out like a glittering star. My Life Point counter also jumps up due to Solemn Wishes, to a total of 800. I look at the new card, and see I've drawn the Monster 'Celestia, Lightsworn Angel'. The simulation recognizes her as a Fairy-Type Monster, which explains Tethys's reaction. However, it _doesn't_ explain why she turns her head to look right at me.

I feel a sense of questioning from her gaze, which confuses me until I remember that Tethys's effect isn't mandatory. I could activate it, or let it pass by. Considering there's only 1 card left in my simulated Deck, I suppose I'd better see what it is.

"I activate Tethys's effect," I say to Seria, without breaking my gaze from the glowing Monster. "I reveal Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, and draw another card." Tethys gives the briefest of nods at my words, and then opens her wings and hands wide as she raises her head to look at the room's ceiling. A faded silhouette of another winged woman appears above her head, and then vanishes as the last card in my simulated Deck comes into view. The Life Point counter on my side jumps up by 500 Points, to a total of 1300.

My metal eye instantly flashes a blinking notification: **[PRIORITY ALERT: No cards remain in your simulated Deck. A player that is unable to draw a card from their Deck when their turn begins, or when a card effect requires it, loses the Duel instantly]**. I nod to myself at this message, and then look at the last card in my Deck. It is the Monster 'Judgement Dragon'.

My knees shake the moment I see this card. I almost fall to the floor. My vision turns red as my ears fill with a roar of some suffering creature. Something about this card stabs through my mental state, peels back a layer of my mind. I clutch my chest as my heart beats a mile a minute. I can't breathe, can't vocalize this sudden pain that I know, and yet don't.

Seria's cry of, "Epsilon! Snap out of it!" returns me to reality. I'm against the room's wall, with Seria right in front of me. Her arms hold mine in a tight grip, her eyes full of concern. I blink and let out a shuddering breath.

"What happened," Seria quickly asks. "You looked like you were having a heart attack!" I don't respond to her because I need fresh air in my lungs. Once that is met, I see my metal eye has another notification for me.

 **['Judgement Dragon' is one of the strongest Monsters in the 'Lightsworn' archetype, despite not having the 'Lightsworn' name in its title. It symbolizes the end of the world, the "Judgement Day" that many religions state will one day occur]**.

"I… I don't know," I say to Seria as I read this notification over. "The moment I saw that last card, I just… freaked out." I look to her as I then ask, "Is this another 'symptom' of my broken memories?"

Seria doesn't answer. Instead, she looks away with watery eyes. Does this mean she doesn't have an answer, or she _can't_ answer for some reason? Why doesn't she just tell me?!

"Divine will want to know this," I hear Seria mutter as she releases me. She then faces me with the order, "Finish the simulation, Epsilon." I open my mouth to ask a question, but she turns away again without a word. Frustrated, I turn back to the field and look over 'Judgement Dragon' for any useful abilities beneath its fearsome appearance. Then, I announce my plan.

"Since I have at least 4 'Lightsworn' Monsters in my Graveyard with different names, I..." I freeze up for a second as I swallow a lump in my throat before I finish the sentence. "I Special Summon Judgement Dragon through its effect."

The simulated card floats onto the field, and a large dragon that takes up a considerable size of the room emerges from a ray of light. The dragon has grey feathers all along its body, and its claws match the glittering red of its eyes. Grey whiskers trail from the sides of its jaw, and its wingspan covers the room wall-to-wall.

"I use Judgement Dragon's second effect," I slowly announce, my heart pounding very fast because this dragon is very close to me. "By paying 1000 Life Points, Judgement Dragon destroys every other card on the field." The dragon lifts its wings up, and my Life Point counter drops down to 300 again. The dragon then beats its wings with enough force to create a simulated gust of wind that shatters every other card in play. All my opponent's defenses are gone in an instant, but Tethys and Solemn Wishes also go to the Graveyard.

"Battle," I command. "Judgement Dragon attacks the opponent directly." The dragon opens its mouth and releases a beam of light that slams into the opposing Duel Field with enough force to shatter the floor. Suitable for a Monster with 3,000 Attack Points. I look away from a final burst of light, but I'm sure my opponent's Life Points instantly drop to 0. I loo back a second later to see the damage to the floor vanishes, along with the rest of the simulation.

"Good work, Epsilon." Seria's voice is monotone, her back to me as I turn to face her. "Divine will be pleased with your success. I'll inform him of what happened after I bring you back to your quarters. He'll meet you there, and bring you to the next phase of your training."

I don't argue with her. I have some big things to think about…

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now.**

 **As usual, reviews, comments, and constructive criticism are welcomed. Your feedback is well appreciated with this story.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	4. A Test of Trust

**Hello, readers! Here's the next chapter for you all to read. I've been a little sick over the past week, due to the changing weather, but I think I've moslty recovered.**

 **Before we get going, I've recieved some more comments and questions. I will answer them now, as best I can.**

 _Guest Reader: Concerning your questions about the encounter with Kozaky and the other scientists, that will be expanded on in a future chapter. It won't be the only encounter there; that's all I can say without spoiling story elements._ _The same can be said for your questions about the cybernetic implants breaking through Divine/Sayer's command; it'll be addressed at a later point._

 _Andrey258: Your suggestion about having Epsilon and Aki/Akiza in a Tag Duel is interesting, as is your reasoning for what Divine would say in explanation. I might implement something like it, but I haven't thought that far ahead at this time. Thanks for the suggestion, though; I will definitely keep it in mind._

 **Those were the major questions/comments. Now, for the list of Japanese-English names for characters/items you will see in this chapter:**

 _Divine = Sayer_

 _Aki = Akiza_

 _D-Wheel = Duel Runner_

 **Alright, there's the list. Now for the DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the Yugioh! TCG, the Yugioh 5D's anime series, or the 'Android Netrunner' Living Card Game. The author does own the OC Epsilon/Samuel, the 'Collective' faction, and any other custom elements they choose to introduce into the story.

 **Oh, one warning; some parts of this chapter are a bit long, or descriptive (like, someone's inner thoughts). I'm not forcing you to read slowly, just letting you know now.**

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **[DIVINE POV]**

"You are certain of what you saw, Seria?" Seria's face looks at me from a video screen mounted on a wall in my personal office. The setting sun fills the room with orange light, and bounces off different reflective objects.

"Positive, Divine- _sama_ ," Seria replies. "I suspect Epsilon's memories are beginning to return on their own. He reacted negatively to the images of certain Duel Monsters cards he saw in the simulated Duel Puzzle. He can't explain why, but I suspect those cards bring back things your reconditioning may have blocked off."

Anger makes me hiss through my teeth, but only for a second. I knew reconditioning Epsilon wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't expect this many hardships to happen almost all at once. I thought the programming I put into his human mind would be enough to last for the time being. That no longer seems to be the case.

"What about Epsilon's metal eye," I ask. "Did he have more questions about it? Actually, did he interrupt the Duel Puzzle with any questions at all?"

"No, sir. I think he wants to talk to you, and only you, about his eye." That makes me feel a bit better; at least _some_ of my reconditioning is getting through to him.

"I'll come over when I get the chance," I tell Seria. "In the meantime, he needs to be watched over. I've seen this volatile state of mind before, wild visions included, and not treating it in time can lead to severe consequences."

I look away from the screen as I remember past Psychic Duelists who let their emotions control them, instead of the other way around. They didn't live for very long. I even had to kill some of them myself, before their powers could harm the Movement. I can't have Epsilon fall into that position. Unfortunately, I can't be there to constantly monitor him, what with Aki's own confused mental state taking up a large chunk of my time.

"I will keep an eye on him, sir," Seria says to me from the screen. "What will the next phase of his training be, when you choose for it to take place?"

"The next step is to see how Epsilon handles a Duel against a living opponent. However," I continue as I a new idea comes to me, "I don't want word about him to spread among the rank and file just yet. Therefore, I want _you_ to Duel Epsilon when the chance arises."

" _Me_?!" Seria's voice jumps up an octave on that one word. "W-Why me? Wouldn't you be able to better monitor him if you Dueled him yourself?"

"I don't have enough time for that, Seria," I reply. "I also need to keep an eye on Aki. She's slipped into a depression since she lost in the Fortune Cup, and you know how she acts to people other than myself." Seria looks away from the screen for a second, and I can tell she's thinking about how Aki reacts. She's certainly seen enough of it during her time in the Movement.

"Furthermore," I continue to get her attention back, "you have interacted the most with Epsilon since he woke up here. He'll open himself up to you, show you his true strength. Then, you can report your findings to me. It's the best way I can think of without revealing Epsilon's presence to any other Movement members."

Seria opens her mouth, and then closes it again. She probably had an argument set up to counter my explanation. But, her eyes betray an inner compassion towards Epsilon. She was with me during the final stages of Epsilon's reprogramming, when he was in the pod. She has since been with him through each big step of his training, and I suspect she wants to see him through the next several steps.

My suspicions become correct when Seria finally says, "I'll do it, sir. I'll make sure Epsilon doesn't suffer any further. But, I must insist that you speak to him before I Duel him. I'm sure your words will help answer a bunch of his questions."

"I'll do what I can." That's really all I can say.

I turn off the screen with the press of a button. Now alone in my office, I take the freedom to pinch the bridge of my nose. Things aren't getting any better, and I doubt they will for a while. But, so long as I can keep Epsilon and Aki on the right paths, and away from each other, the rest can take care of itself.

As long as those two trust, and obey, my commands, the Movement will defeat any challengers. Speaking of challengers, I should check up on something else.

I press a button below the screen display, and the image changes to another female Movement member with gray hair that covers her eyes, and wearing a green robe. Several computers can be seen around her, as well as a few other Movement members in the room. She looks at me without much emotion, waiting for a question or order from me.

I quickly ask her, "What is the status on the Deck analysis program?"

"The program is working on schedule, sir," the woman states matter-of-factly. "The Netrunner's Deck has already given substantial results. However, it will require more time for a full analysis."

"Have there been any major errors in the program so far?"

"No errors yet, sir. The biggest problem so far has been reducing the speed of the analysis, so that the program can find every possible combo. Since these cards were custom-made for the Netrunner himself, we have no other cards to compare them to."

"That's fine." I smirk for a moment at the program's success. Developing this program was a risky maneuver, as was confiscating the actual Deck from the wreckage of the Netrunner's D-Wheel before that vehicle met its fate as scrap metal.

The cards are damaged physically, but their data is still intact. The reward I'll gain from accessing them will be well worth the effort. Once I have the statistics on how they work, I can mold them into a Deck of my own, or maybe something greater than that.

"Maintain your analysis schedule," I order to the woman. "Get everything you can from this Deck. It will help the Movement against one of its more recent challengers."

"What of the Netrunner? You have informed us that he has been brainwashed, or reprogrammed, to willingly trust the Movement. Will he try to come and reclaim his old Deck, if he figures out we are using it?"

"Oh, I intend to make sure that never happens." I give a dark smile as I say this, and the woman doesn't flinch. She's been conditioned that way, along with the rest of the members I've assigned to this task.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes. Keep me updated as often as you can. I have another task I need to get to."

With that, I shut off the screen and step over to a nearby bookshelf that's next to one of the six marble statues in my office. I tug on a specific book, and the bookshelf slides to the left to reveal a secret room. A small computer rests on a metal table inside this room, a simple lounge chair before it. The other walls of the small space are filled with more bookshelves, but I move over to a large file cabinet off to the side.

I move to one specific drawer of the cabinet and pull it out to see its contents. Manilla folders are pressed tightly together inside, but I know exactly what I'm looking for. I pull out one specific folder and open it up. A few papers at the top show the symbol of several gray gears working in sequence. Beneath these are a series of photos taken from the Fortune Cup Tournament at the Neo Domino stadium.

The photos show Ground and Riding Duels, but they all have one thing in common; they each show the so-called 'Netrunner'. Some show him Dueling against Professor Frank, while others show him against Aki in the Fortune Cup's 'Psychic Riding Duel'. The photos are top-quality, each one preserved in separate little sleeves. I take the photos out and cycle through them like they're Duel Monsters cards.

I separate two images from the rest and place the rest back in the folder. One of these special images is a clean shot of the 'Netrunner' when he was possessed by the 'Superiors' of the 'Collective'. His metal eye glows green, and his face doesn't show much expression. This was when the 'Collective' first revealed themselves to the public, like my Movement did. The 'Superiors' were met with the same scorn and hatred that my Movement has faced for years.

A part of me thinks This 'Collective' deserves this anger, but I also know they might not be able to deal with the consequences of public hatred and scrutiny. They seem new to this power game, which means they'll have to quickly adapt to the situation if they want to stay alive. The 'Netrunner' certainly showed their capabilities through his cybernetic implants, but the machine isn't as strong as the human mind. Both can be manipulated with the right tools, and I intend to make sure I stay in control.

The other image is taken from a high-focus camera alongside the Stadium's racetrack, during the 'Psychic Riding Duel'. It shows the 'Netrunner' alongside Aki, both of them on D-Wheels. Both of their bodies glow with psychic auras, her red to his white. Their faces can't be seen because of their helmets, but the fact that these auras appeared at all is enough to make this image special.

I remember the moments of this shot well. This was when the 'Netrunner' claimed he was Aki's lover from back at Duel Academia. He was named 'Samuel' back then, and Aki had critically injured him in a blind rage. Samuel had claimed he could help Aki by having her learn from her mistakes. He wanted to take Aki away from the Movement, away from _me_!

I feel my fingers squeeze down on the image, start to break it. It takes me a second to dispel my anger. After all, I can't let Aki be pulled away. She is a huge part of the Movement, an icon of what it is supposed to represent to the world. Sure, her image has its flaws, but that helps show the Movement as something people can trust. It makes mistakes, like everyone else, and wants to fix them.

Luckily, Aki also doesn't care for the idea of leaving me. She showed her objection when she severely burned 'Samuel's' body through her psychic powers. I showed my desire to keep him from being a threat when I snatched him from Director Godwin's clutches, and then reprogrammed him to serve the Movement above all else.

The reprogramming process itself opened my eyes to what the 'Collective' is capable of. These people have technology leaps and bounds ahead of what the world's people commonly use. What I saw in Samuel's mind was machinery that acted similarly enough to the human mind to stay functional. However, the machinery actually forced Samuel's brain to adapt to its terms, rather than it adapting to its human host.

A 'neurax worm', as I had heard from online theories of possible infectious diseases. An overriding parasite. The expertise was incredible, even staggering, to see.

I'm not certain how its work is done—subliminal messaging is an easy answer, but it is also possible that chemical or electrical triggers are used. After all, the brain sends, and receives, many of the body's hormones that help govern its functions. Either way, the implants in his brain were already bound too tightly to remove, or dispel, without causing irreparable mental damage.

But, because the implants forcefully changed Samuel's brain, then I just had to reprogram the implants in kind. The best technical experts in the Movement, combined with my own psychic powers, gave me the chance to change Samuel's mind to however I wanted it to. If the implants are working against me, I just need to, as the technical programmers call it, 'debug the software' in order to get him back to where he is now.

Now, the 'Netrunner' places his trust in me, like everyone else here. Now, he knows himself as 'Epsilon'. Now, he is a part of the Arcadia Movement.

I'll _never_ let him think otherwise.

* * *

 **[EPSILON POV]**

I lie on my bed, my gaze directed at the ceiling of my quarters. My thoughts float between separate ideas, not staying at one for very long. No matter which idea I switch to, though, I feel a bad emotion linger. I don't know what it is, and that makes it feel all the worse.

I have no complaints against my quarters, but I don't feel happy with it anymore. Is this because I've been here before, or because there are still parts of this facility that I haven't been to yet? I mean, I can count the number of rooms I've been in with the fingers of just one hand. That's probably a small fraction of how large this place really is.

Actually, a better question is why I have the feeling to see more of the Movement at all. Seria seems against my meeting others when she said that my appearance is unusual, even among Psychic Duelists. I understand that having people be afraid of how you look is bad, but I still feel like this isolation isn't good for me, personally.

What is Divine expecting me to do in between steps of my training? Sit and think? Look through my Deck? Practice controlling my emotions? Take a nap for a few hours? Actually, let's not do that last option—I don't want to deal with another nightmare. I also want to be awake when Divine arrives, so I can get answers to the questions I've kept in the back of my mind.

I then realize my problem. I'm _bored_.

It feels good to realize that, to understand the reasons behind what I'm feeling. This might be one way Psychic Duelists like me can control their emotions. Divine will probably want to hear about my discovery… as soon as he gets here.

More negative emotions begin to build inside my head. They spread through my limbs, makes them itch with the desire to get up and move. I want to walk around, learn something, succeed at something. But, the recommendation Seria had said from before applies; I shouldn't leave before Divine arrives. He's taking quite a bit of time to get here, though. It's almost like he doesn't consider me very important…

My eyes widen at that last thought as panic makes me twitch. Am I actually doubting Divine? I can't be doing that! He's supposed to be important to me, because he's helping me regain my memories. He gave me my name, Deck, and Duel Disk, all of which are important to me. I can't have these thoughts, because I trust Divine!

My metal eye brings up a message that seems to agree with me, but it's worded a bit strangely: **[It is not logical to question your loyalties if you have no problems with the people, or affiliations, you are loyal to.]**

My mind pulls the distrust in my head apart, tries to figure out what's making me think this way. That just makes these bad thoughts grow stronger. I try to think of happier thoughts to clear away the bad ones, but they just stick around.

Am I really not as important as I think I am? Is the main problem my dangerous emotions, or my metal eye? If I could know that, then I'd be able to understand what's going on. If it's the former, then I can get Divine's help to control my emotions. If it's the latter… I don't know how to fix that.

My head feels oddly warm for a second, and then my metal eye gives me a new message: **[There is no need to fix these implants, unless Divine wills it so. You trust his judgment on what's important.]**

I slowly rise to a sitting position as I mull over the notification's words. They _are_ true, of course. Why wouldn't they be?

I stare at a spot on the bedsheet only I can see. I take slow breaths, try to calm myself down, and just end up with a stalemate between two opposing sides. My head is their battlefield, and they both want to control it. I have to work with one of them, eventually.

The door slides open. I glance over without much interest. It's probably Seria, here to tell me the next phase of my training. How many more phases do I have to go through before I can be considered a proper member of the Movement?

My heart leaps into my throat when I see Divine in my quarters. I jump to my feet, and subsequently fall off the bed as I shout out some surprised gibberish.

My limbs twist and move on their own as I fall to the floor. I end up on all fours, my hands and feet rigid against the surface below me. My nose takes in air, my metal eye flashing numbers that I can't read before they vanish.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I say out loud to the room, "I'm fine. No harm done." I stand up and turn to face Divine, my hands at my sides and my feet close together. He seems… amused at what just happened?

"You don't need to be so enthusiastic, Epsilon," he states with a calm smile that erases my worries. "A simple, 'Hello, Divine,' would have sufficed."

"Sorry," I say as I feel my cheeks turn hot in embarrassment at my 'enthusiasm'. "I'll be more careful next time. It's nice to see you again, but—"

"You wanted me to come here as soon as possible? I completely understand." My jaw hangs open as I realize Divine just interrupted me mid-sentence. How did he know what I was going to say?!

"You have to understand, Epsilon," Divine starts to explain as he walks further into the room, "The Arcadia Movement has a lot of people to take care of. Each of them is a Psychic Duelist, like us. Each of them came here in their own way, and have their own issues to overcome. The Movement gives them all a chance to come together, like us, under one image, one goal."

"I get that, sir," I reply. "But, I—"

"Your appearance is something the Movement hasn't had to deal with before," Divine interrupts me with a sharp glint in his eyes that makes me shut up. "I can see that's a big concern for you, as is your isolation from the rest of the Movement. You're bored. You don't like going back to things you've already seen."

"I…" I get out as Divine tells me exactly what I was just thinking. "I just—"

"What is _important_ here, Epsilon," Divine concludes without pause, "is that we have to keep the greater goal in mind. We can't upset the peace, the balance that the Movement wants to show to the world. This is a balance that I, and other senior members of the Movement, work very hard to maintain. We sacrifice our personal time and freedom to make sure the group is happy. We work to make sure everyone _trusts_ each other."

I can't move an inch. Divine's explanation, combined with his tone of voice, makes me feel two inches tall. He's saying everything that I thought before he came in, like he's reading my mind. Is that even possible? I thought Seria had said that Psychic Dueling just made Solid Vision real. Maybe I'm just that easy to figure out?

I turn away, unable to look at him any longer. He knows the truth, and I don't have the courage to tell him otherwise. I feel his hand on my shoulder, but I don't want to look at him. I've already heard enough bad things. I don't want to hear any more.

"Epsilon." His voice is quiet, soothing. "Look at me. Look at my eyes."

I do so. His gaze fills me, melts down my emotions beneath a warm tingle. My knees grow weak, but I keep my stance.

"I know you want to show me how good you are," he slowly says, "but I can't be watching you all the time. Every member of the Movement needs to know they can trust me, just like you do. People don't easily trust things that are different, that are strange. It takes time, and effort, to fully accept something. That's how it has to be between us.

"We both need to do our part to make the rest of the Movement accept you. You need to focus on your training as a Psychic Duelist. I need to know for certain when you are fully ready to accept the Movement's goals as your own. We must both be prepared for whatever happens. To do that, we need to _trust_ each other. Do you understand?"

I barely get out a, "Yes, sir." I feel too tired to speak, but Divine's grip on my shoulder keeps me alert. I feel the questions from before come back, urge me to say them out loud. I hold them back, since they've already been answered. But, I think Divine sees them, through my eyes.

Divine takes off one of his gloves and splays that hand across my forehead. His bare fingers are cold, and I wake up from my daze for a second. This touch feels familiar, somehow. This situation has happened before. Why do I suddenly know that?

"I know you have more questions," Divine says as he presses his fingers into my head. "I can answer them better if I look into the source of the problem. If you _trust_ me, I will go through your mind and figure out your concerns. This is faster than you orally telling me, not that I doubt your loyalty. This process will be painful at first, which is why I'm asking for your cooperation. Your _trust_."

"I… I…" The cold touch of Divine's fingers distracts me from what I want to say. It takes great effort to finally say, "I trust you." Once I do, I feel an immense sense of relief. Divine echoes this with a warm smile, but that warmth doesn't block out his cold touch.

He presses his fingers against my skin with more and more pressure. I grit my teeth as I automatically resist him, somehow. Some part of me says this is wrong, that I shouldn't be doing this. My vision flickers, black bars appearing for seconds at a time. The cold spreads across my entire face, shrouds over my eyes as if a sheet against the room's light.

Then, his fingers break through my head and into my skull. I don't know if I actually have holes in my head now, but the pain feels real enough to think I do.

My jaw hangs open as my knees give out. I fall against Divine's taller body, but he holds me by the head in a hanging position. My forehead just grazes his chest, and my arms hang limp. His fingers quickly dig into my brain, and touch a thousand places at once. Gurgles come out of my throat, and my eyes roll back into my head.

Divine pulls out tiny pieces of my mind with precise accuracy. He slides each bit back before moving to another one. Every move he makes in my head feels like he's touching me everywhere at once. This isn't a _bad_ feeling, just a very confusing one. I've never felt this exposed before, but I do trust Divine to make things right.

I can't do this kind of fixing by myself, so I open my mind up to him. I'm putty in his hands, sand between his fingers. He picks my brain apart like I'm his subject for dissection.

 _Dissection_. My recent nightmare comes back in full force at that word. It pounds inside my head, and I'm sure Divine notices it. His mental fingers move away, let the nightmare grow without stopping it. I moan in a very strange tone as the pounding only gets stronger. I feel my body be pulled in every direction, break apart as I scream in agony.

I'm trapped in this vision. I can't get out. I need help!

"Focus, Epsilon," I barely hear Divine say. "Let me see what's troubling you. Let me make you better. _Trust_ me!"

I try to relax, accept Divine's actions, show that I actually trust him. The nightmare stops growing, and Divine surrounds it with his power. The two forces clash, and the nightmare gets overwhelmed. The pounding slowly fades away as the nightmare is destroyed, bit by bit, until it's finally gone.

My body starts to fall, but Divine catches me before I reach the floor. He tilts my head back with one hand while keeping his other hand locked around my forehead. I hang by his grip alone as he continues to pick my brain apart. He finishes in what feels like mere moments, and then props me up against my bed.

When he releases his grip, my head slumps forward. I feel some saliva, or drool, slip out of my still-open mouth, but my mind is too tired to analyze the sensation. My metal eye flashes a brief notification in green that I read with no reaction.

 **[MENTAL STATE CRITICALLY DAMAGED] [REBOOTING PRIMARY SYSTEMS…]**

I fall into an empty, black void.

A second later, I open my eyes as I feel a new energy, a _strong_ energy, give me strength. I quickly stand on my own two feet, and wipe my hand across my mouth to clear away any drool. I don't know how this 'reboot' was programmed in, so I look to Divine for answers. I see something different in his eyes from a moment ago.

"I'm fine, sir," I quickly say before Divine thinks the wrong thing about what just happened. "Thank you for finding, and removing, my problems. I just had to…" I recall the previous notification as I slowly repeat the word, "Reboot."

Divine stares at me with a confused look, but quickly shifts to his usual smile. I'm glad he knows I trust him, even after he entered my brain and picked it apart. He should know more about what's wrong with me. I want him to know that, so he can help me fix it.

I want to be fixed. I _need_ to be fixed.

"Well," Divine then says as he replaces his glove over his hand, "Good to see you rebooted successfully. I now know what's bugging you. Fortunately, your worries can be fixed. It will take time, like I said before, and I'll need your help to do so."

"I'll help you for as long as you need me to." My voice turns emotionless, but I shove that fact aside. It isn't important.

"The next step of your training is to face a living opponent in a Duel," Divine states as he flexes his fingers inside his gloves. "I have chosen Seria to be your test opponent. I know you want to test your skills against me at some point, but you aren't ready for my level of power, yet. Also, Seria seems to like you, in a mentor-to-student kind of way."

"I see," I say with a quick nod, and a frown as my emotions start to come back. "But, is Seria able to handle the emotions of a Psychic Duel? If we get too wrapped up in our actions, we could really hurt each other."

"Seria has good control over her powers," Divine answers. "I believe she can help you gain control over yours. That way, you can both learn from each other. It's a win-win situation."

"All right, then," I say with a firmer nod, "I'll Duel Seria to the best of my ability. When will she be ready?"

"In a few minutes. She said she wanted to double-check her Deck before she Dueled you. She saw some of what the 'Koa'ki Meiru' are capable of in your last match."

"Shall I wait for her here, then?" I don't mind Dueling in my quarters, unless space is an issue.

"No, actually. I'll bring you to the Arena myself, but I'll have to go right after. Another senior member of the Movement has recently had trouble controlling their powers, and they need my help. Seria will report what happens in the Duel to me after you two are finished."

"Very well, sir," I say as I grab my Duel Disk and Deck, "lead the way."

* * *

We don't encounter anyone on the way to the Arena, just like last time. That doesn't upset me, it's just something I notice. I focus my thoughts on what type of Deck Seria will have to challenge me with. Will it be a specific focus, like with the Duel Puzzles, or will she have her own style? Either way, I need to give this Duel everything I've got. I told Divine I'd do that, and he's trusting me to fulfill my promise.

"Seria will be here in a moment," Divine says as I step inside, while he stays in the hallway. "Just wait here. I've made sure no one else will enter the Arena while you two Duel."

"Thank you, sir," I say as I turn to face him. "I'll do my best in the Duel." Divine nods back to me, and the door closes between us.

The moment Divine's face is gone, I feel nervous. I want him to be here, to watch me. But, what if he finds the Duel boring? He certainly knows how my 'Koa'ki Meiru' Deck works, since he gave it to me. He probably also knows what Deck Seria usually Duels with. In short, he knows what we're capable of with our cards. It would be a waste of time to keep him here, if he already has an idea as to which of us will win.

Right? _Right_.

I walk to the Duel field that's farthest away from the door, where that Duel computer had previously been. Each step I take over there feels like ten. I feel so nervous, but also excited. I haven't seen Seria's Deck before, and that makes me interested to see what she'll use against me. Will she try to hold back, since she likes me as a friend?

I get my answer when the Arena door opens, and Seria steps inside. A dark-blue Duel Disk with a red gemstone in the center is strapped around her left arm. Her eyes are cast to the floor, like her thoughts are somewhere other than this moment. I take a step towards her, but she moves over to the opposing Duel Field without looking at me.

Once she reaches the correct space on the field, she takes a rigid stance. Her eyes lock to mine, and I step back in surprise. Her gaze is very different from before. The spark and expression I saw when we played that question game are gone. Now, all her eyes show me is cold strength. It's like she's a different person.

"Are you ready to Duel, Epsilon?" Even her voice sounds cold, now. What's happened to her to make her like this? Was it my emotional reaction at the Duel Puzzle? Did Divine say something bad to her before she got here, like he did when I first woke up? Is this a secret test by Divine to make sure I really trust him?!

No, I can't focus on the questions now. I'm going to Duel her, no matter how she feels. Maybe she'll return to her old self once the match gets underway. Otherwise, I'll need to make sure I don't harm her too much. I don't want to see anyone hurt.

My metal eye replies to that thought with a notification that makes me pause for a second: **[It is sometimes necessary to hurt other people in order to help them.]**

"I'm ready, Seria," I reply as I activate my Duel Disk. Then, to lighten the mood, I add in a quick, "Good luck."

"Thank you," she replies without the tiniest hint of a smile as she activates her own Disk. "I'm sure we'll both need some element of luck in this Duel. I won't be holding back, you know."

"Neither will I," I say, with less confidence. "Let's go!"

We both shout, "DUEL!" at the same time…

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. We've got another Duel set up, with a higher-level member of the Movement! What'll happen in the Duel? That'll be in the next chapter.**

 **As usual, any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, feedback, and suggestions are appreciated. I know the story has been light on Duels so far, but I also hope you are enjoying the inner details of these characters, whether canon or custom.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	5. The Next Step

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter, with a Duel between Epsilon and Seria!**

 **Before we get started, I need to tell you that I will be traveling for the upcoming holidays. Therefore, it will be a while before the next chapter comes up; that's one reason why this chapter has come up now.**

 **Another reason concerns the lack of Duels so far in this story. I know Duels are a big factor in 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', and I want to make sure every Duel is entertaining for you to read. I hope this Duel is entertaining for you.**

 **Just so you know, Seria will be using this official Deck she has under the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia page for the 'Reverse of Arcadia' game. I was surprised once I found what kind of Deck it was... and then was intrigued to work it into the overall story. I think you'll see what I mean when you get into the Duel.**

 **Now, some of the readers have suggested ideas for future chapters in their reviews and comments. I have noted them for the future, and will notify when (and if) they are used. Remember, this story is still in the initial stages. I'm sorry if some of your suggestions aren't coming up as soon as you want them to.**

 **Alright, here's the list of Japanese to English names:**

 _Divine = Sayer_

 **Now for the DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the characters of the 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's' anime, or the Yugioh card game. The author does own the character Epsilon/Samuel, the Collective faction, and all custom cards/elements they choose to introduce into the story.

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Seria: 4000 LP]**

I don't expect Seria to say, "You may take the first turn, Epsilon," instantly after we draw our initial hands. Why would she willingly give me the first turn? Does this connect with her Deck's strategy?

"Alright," I say after a few silent moments, "I'll do that." I draw my card as Seria doesn't say a word. What's with this sudden change in her tone?!

 **[TURN 1: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

This hand isn't so bad. I see two Monsters of the same Type, which will help them stay on the field for longer than one turn. I don't have a copy of 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru', but only a few of the six cards I hold need that Spell in my hand. I'd better prepare the best I can, since I can't attack on this turn.

"For my first move, I Normal Summon Koa'ki Meiru Wall." **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 5)**

This Monster is literally a human-shaped creature made up of many stone blocks. These blocks are colored a dull yellow, and are riddled with small holes. A broken chain hangs from the center of its body, but doesn't get in the way of its feet. It hands are large and blocky, but they clench and act like human hands.

Its eyes shine a golden-yellow, the same color as the 'Iron Core' emblems on its shoulders. Its face doesn't have a mouth, but the way it stares at me says it is glad to see me. It towers over the field, a literal 'wall' against my opponent **(EARTH, Rock, 1900 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"I'll Set two cards in my backrow," I say as my Monster turns to face Seria. "During the End Phase, Wall's maintenance cost activates." The stone creature begins to crack as its 'Iron Core' emblems leech the color from its body. **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3)**

"I reveal the Rock-Type Monster Koa'ki Meiru Guardian in my hand, to keep Koa'ki Meiru Wall on the field, because it is also a Rock-Type Monster." I show the Monster in my hand to Seria, which glows the same golden-yellow as the Wall. The cracks on my Monster fade away, and it stands upright again in its normal color.

"It's my turn. I draw." Seria doesn't seem intimidated by my Monster as she begins her turn. Then again, she's probably done a lot more Duels than me, so she better understands how Solid Vision works. What I'm more worried about is where her earlier happiness went.

 **[TURN 2: Seria] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I activate the Spell Card Destruction." The image shows a dark-blue hand in an old robe reaching for some cards as they tumble into a black abyss. I instantly realize what the Spell does, somehow, and I don't want it to go off **(CARDS IN HAND (Seria): 5)**.

A picture pops in my head. It shows someone else, dressed in dirty clothing and with a wild hairdo, activating this same Spell. I think he looks like a punk. Another person sits by the field, his lips swollen from bruises. I want to help the person that's not by the field, but I'm also in the middle of a Duel. I turn back to my opponent and activate a Counter Trap on my field in response to the Spell.

I come back to my senses a moment later. That Spell must not activate. Luckily, I have a way to get rid of it.

"Koa'ki Meiru Wall's effect!" I shout out. "When my opponent activates a Spell Card, I can Tribute Wall to negate that card's activation, and destroy it. I Tribute Wall to negate, and destroy, Card Destruction!"

My Monster's 'Iron Core' emblems flash, and then its body breaks apart into separate blocks. These blocks fly across the field and surround Seria's Spell before it activates. The Spell, and Wall's pieces, vanish a second later.

"Not bad," Seria says as she looks over her hand. "But, you've Tributed your only Monster. This leaves you open to a direct attack on your Life Points."

"You don't know that for sure," I respond, despite knowing that she is technically correct. She just doesn't know what cards I have Set in my backrow.

"We'll see soon enough. I now activate the Continuous Spell, Gravekeeper's Servant." **(CARDS IN HAND (Seria): 4)**

This Spell shows a small blue demon with bat-like wings, and holding a scythe, flying over a cemetery. The full moon glows an eerie yellow and provides light to the area. As the Spell activates, the same demon from the card flies out onto the field. It looks at me without much interest.

"As long as this Spell is activated," Seria explains, "you have to send the top card of your Deck to your Graveyard each time you declare an attack. Keep this in mind for future turns. I Set one Monster facedown, and one card in my backrow." **(CARDS IN HAND (Seria): 2)**

Seria carries out her action with smooth movements. The digitized card backs appear in their proper places as she looks up at me. The cold from before is still there, but I now sense something else alongside it. I can't describe it, but it seems comforting.

"It's your move, Epsilon," Seria announces. "I'm not attacking you, because I want to see you solve this new puzzle. Show me what your Deck is capable of."

"As you wish, Seria," I say as I draw my card. She seems more focused on the Duel, now that she's set up her defenses. Let's see how she likes this next move.

 **[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Seria: 4000 LP]**

 **[TURN 3: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"I reveal my Set Continuous Spell, Core Transport Unit! I'll use its effect right now!" The Spell flips up to show the 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' inside a bright blue containment chamber. The Core floats in the middle of the chamber, apparently by its own power.

"Once during each of my turns," I explain, "this Spell lets me discard a card, and then add a copy of 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from my Deck into my hand. I'll discard the Monster Koa'ki Meiru Guardian to add the Core into my hand."

I discard the Monster from my hand, which causes the Core inside the chamber to glow with a golden light that the chamber can't block. A single card in my Deck glows with the same light as it juts out from the rest of the cards. I take that card into my hand, and the glow fades away as my Disk shuffles my Deck **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 4)**.

"Now that I've got the Core," I continue, "I'll Normal Summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight!" **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3)**

This Monster is a four-legged horse-man with dark-blue skin covered with golden armor. It charges onto the field with a large golden shield in one hand, and an oddly-shaped sword in the other. The shield has an orange 'Iron Core' emblem, while the sword has two blue spheres inside it that glow with their own light.

Its white hair flows behind it as it rears up onto its hind legs, and lets out a harsh whinny. Its face is almost completely covered by a carefully-carved golden helmet, save for its blue mouth and single orange eye. The upper part of its armor has spikes, and black lines, along the shoulder platers, and the chest plates overlap with each other in curving patterns. The 'Iron Core' emblem also appears in black on the left side of its chest.

As I note these details, Urnight lowers itself back onto all fours. It glances at me for a second, and then turns to face Seria. The little demon from 'Gravekeeper's Servant' raises its scythe, but that doesn't really stand against my Monster's presence **(EARTH, Beast-Warrior, 2000 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"I use Urnight's effect! Once during my turn, I can reveal an 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from my hand in order to Special Summon one LVL 4 or lower 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monster from my Deck."

I reveal the Spell card in question from my hand, which makes the emblem on Urnight's shield burn with orange fire. Urnight raises that shield with a loud cry as I quickly pull out my Deck, select the Monster I want, and place the Deck back to be shuffled.

"I Special Summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand!" Though I saw this Monster already on the image of 'Urgent Synthesis', its full appearance is more intimidating. It appears to the right of Urnight with a small set of whirling blades around its body, none of these blades harming me or my other cards.

Its body is made up of several black or yellow machine segments. Most of the yellow segments form a giant plate of armor around its chest, where the 'Iron Core' emblem is painted in black. Its right hand is a giant drill, while its left is human-like with drill-shaped knuckle spikes. More drills jut out from both of its arms, along its waist, and on its back. Even its head is drill-shaped, oddly enough. Its eyes are also odd, a dark pink providing a sharp contrast to its other colors.

The blades around Powerhand's body slow down as it fully appears, and a few of its drills spin together as it takes a step forward. Urnight moves to the side and raises its shield in defense, which makes me wonder how much power Powerhand actually has contained inside it **(EARTH, Machine, 2100 ATK/1600 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Battle," I call out. "Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand attacks—"

"Stop." Seria raises a hand towards me as her command makes me pause. "You're missing one element of Duel Monsters that Divine- _sama_ knows can enhance Psychic Dueling powers."

"What… you… why are you giving me a lecture?!" Anger flows through my muscles as I point an accusing finger at Seria. "This is an actual Duel, not a Duel Puzzle! Let me make my move!"

"You aren't making the best move that you can," Seria replies. I think her eyes glint with some emotion, but that could be a trick of the light. "Dueling a human opponent is different than a computer opponent. For one, a computer isn't programmed to make you angry, and lose your cool."

Oh, that scheming little…! I clamp my lips shut and try my best not to look at her, but I shoot a few angry glances before I can calm myself down.

"Fine," I eventually get out as I face her again. "What 'element' am I missing?"

"Many famous Duelists today are known by some of their iconic Monsters, their 'ace' cards," Seria explains. "These Monsters are usually brought out to finish off an opponent, and also earn appreciation from the audience for their Dueling skull. They have their abilities and attacks named, to add emphasis to their every action."

"Why would _that_ help," I ask with a tilt of my head. "If naming that Monster's actions makes them more powerful, and everyone more emotionally charged, that's the opposite of controlling your emotions. You said we had to be careful of how we acted, in order to not harm anyone."

"Naming the actions of your Monsters does not harm people," Seria swiftly answers. "Rather, it energizes everyone involved in the Duel. The crowd recognizes a powerful Monster because the Duelist that uses them has made it his or her own. They've given a unique identity to that Monster through these names. A computer doesn't do that, doesn't have that emotion.

"Psychic Duelists like us can practice our emotional limit by naming these attacks and effects. We can tap into our Monster's actions, and enhance them. If it gets too difficult to handle, you can just pull your power back and focus on the strategy. That's the beauty of this aspect of Dueling; the emotional factor."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Seria," I comment as I place my left hand onto my chest, "but I'm not the best at controlling my emotions. That's why I'm here, and why you're here—to learn control so we can use our powers for good."

"Just try it for yourself, Epsilon.," Seria urges me with a cold look. "Even if it's only for one Monster. Divine- _sama_ is certain your emotions are tied to your Deck, and tapping into that power will make you a better Duelist in his eyes. He does want to see you at your best, after all."

' _This'll really make me a better Duelist? But, it seems like a waste of time. Why would Divine want to see this in his Duelists?_ ' I look to my Monsters, and they stand at the ready. They're waiting for my orders. But, would they wait like this for any other Duelist? Is this how Solid Vision has programmed them to act?

A message flashes from my metal eye that offers its own input: **[The most logical action would be to test this out one time, and see the results. If you do not like it, you can stop doing it]**.

"Alright," I mutter as I look to Powerhand and try to figure out a name for its attack, "let's try this out." For an instant, I think Powerhand nods back to me.

Once I have a name, I turn to Seria and announce, "Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand attacks your Set Monster! Power Drill!"

Powerhand's drill-hand starts to spin like an actual drill, but the small demon on Seria's field catches my attention when I suddenly see it by me. It grabs the top card of my Deck, looks at it, chuckles, and then drops it into the Graveyard. The card turns out to be the Continuous Spell 'Core Overclock'. That doesn't upset me too much.

Powerhand charges across the field, and Seria's Set Monster reveals itself. It's a small, pink worm with needle-sharp spikes across its body. I see Powerhand's drill-hand carve through the worm, and shatter it to pixels, due to the insect's weaker defense **(DEF: 600)**. However, some of the spikes on the worm's body fly towards my Duel Disk. They just bounce off, but I think their impact means something.

"When Needle Worm is flipped face-up," Seria explains a second later, "it's effect activates; Leeching Needle. You must send the top 5 cards of your Deck to your Graveyard." I do as Seria says, and flinch as a copy of 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' is among the cards sent. I can't see the other cards because the image of that same punk Duelist fills my vision for a moment.

"Koa'ki Meiru Urnight attacks you directly," I command to keep myself in the Duel. Then, I add in another name for its attack: "Swift Charge!"

The demon from 'Gravekeeper's Servant' picks up, and drops off, a Trap called 'Negaton Core Panel' as I call out my attack. Urnight then gallops forward, sword raised high to slash at Seria's body. I try to hold my anger back in this attack, to not let Seria be hurt.

However, Seria seems prepared when she presses a button on her Disk and announces, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Book of Moon when you declare your attack. This lets me Set one face-up Monster in the field. I Set Koa'ki Meiru Urnight, so it won't attack this turn."

Another image appears in my head, with the same people as before. This time, the punk uses this Spell during his own turn, to flip a Monster called 'Morphing Jar' facedown.

The book has a dark-blue cover, with twin etchings of a jackal-headed man each facing a golden moon and orange eye. A large silver eye with orange pupil, and feathered wings, hangs above the moon. Orange runes at the book's bottom glow with power.

My eye flashes a notification: **[The jackal-headed man is Anubis, Egyptian God of embalmment and protector of the dead]**. This comes as Urnight halts in its tracks, and then turns into a holographic Set card on my field.

' _This isn't good,_ ' I think. ' _Seria seems to want to hold me back from attacking her at any cost. Is she trying to accomplish some secret objective?_ ' I get some version of an answer when my eye gives me a message.

 **[Attempting to analyze Deck objective from cards seen so far. Please wait a moment…]**

I quietly gasp as all the cards Seria has played appear within my vision. They cycle around each other, each one getting its own brief comment. They move up and down in severity, or so the data says, until they all vanish at the same time. Another message

 **[Analysis complete. Based on current data, your opponent's cards focus on sending cards in your Deck to your Graveyard. Remember, you lose the Duel if you are unable to draw a card from your Deck. A keyword for this type of strategy is 'Deck Destruction'; a more common term is 'Mill'.]**

Deck… Destruction? That sounds so familiar to me. I must have faced it in a Duel. But, when did that Duel happen? Does it connect to those images of that punk Duelist? Actually, when did _that_ Duel happen? Is this some kind of memory trying to get out? Why can't I remember any of this?!

My head throbs as I try to pull myself away from my broken memories. These images cling to me, desperately try to stay onto my current thoughts. But, I finally pull away with a sharp mental tug. I look over to Seria and see no change in her expression. Did she even see what happened back there?

My eye flashes another message as I look over my hand: **[You currently have 24 cards remaining in your Deck. 'Koa'ki Meiru Urnight' cannot be Flip Summoned this turn, since it was Normal Summoned earlier this turn.]** I keep that in mind as I plan out what to do next.

I do have one Set card left on my field, but it can't be used just yet. Even so, Powerhand has 2100 Attack Points, which seems very strong for a Level 4 Monster. Maybe I can hold out for one turn? I do have two Traps in my hand, but each of them require the 'Iron Core' to activate. Which one do I Set?

"I Set one card in my backrow," I announce, "and I move to my End Phase. Powerhand's maintenance cost triggers: I have to discard one 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru', or reveal a Normal Trap in my hand." As I say this, Powerhand's body stats to shake itself apart, the energy too strong to contain. **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2)**

"I reveal the Normal Trap Automatic Laser to keep Powerhand in play." I reveal the card, and Powerhand's parts join back together. It gives its hand-drill a brief spin as I say, "I don't need to pay for Urnight's cost, since it isn't currently face-up on the field. My turn is done."

"My turn." Seria stares at her hand for a long moment after she draws her card. What is she planning?

 **[TURN 4: Seria] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hand Destruction. We both discard 2 cards, and then draw 2 cards." **(CARDS IN HAND (Seria): 2)**

The Spell shows a small, orange-skinned warrior with no visible mouth sending four Duel Monsters cards flying with a swing of his sword. I have nothing out to negate the Spell, so we both comply with its demands.

 **[You now have 22 cards in your Deck.]** This message automatically appears, and I glance at it for just a moment before Seria continues her move.

"I activate the Spell the Shallow Grave. This lets us both Special Summon one Monster from our Graveyards in facedown Defense Position." **(CARDS IN HAND (Seria): 1)**

The Monsters in our Graveyard pop out for us to look through. However, my attention is caught by a man wearing the skin of a blue zombie climbs out of a gravestone I'm sure wasn't there before.

This man hisses at me when he sees me, and then raises both his hands up. I quickly look through the Monsters I've lost, and pick one that I think will help me against Seria's cards. I Set it down on a Monster Card Zone as Seria does the same. We both then place the remaining Monsters back in our Graveyards, and the Spell fades away.

"I Set the last card in my hand in Defense Mode," Seria concludes. "My turn is finished." **(CARDS IN HAND (Seria): 0)**

' _Darn it! The Trap I set won't do anything, now. She's got nothing but that 'Gravekeeper's Servant' card, and I can't get rid of that with these cards. I need to draw something good right now!_ '

"It's my move!" I draw my card with the hopes that it will change the outcome of this Duel. I know I could get that copy of 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from my Graveyard by its own effect, but I want to see if my Deck can get me out of this jam.

 **[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Seria: 4000 LP]**

 **[TURN 5: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 3] [CARDS IN DECK: 21]**

' _This card… it looks like it's one of this Deck's 'ace' cards. Does that mean I should name its actions? I think I started to do that automatically, actually. Well, I do have this other card I should probably use, first._ '

"Is something wrong, Epsilon," I hear Seria ask me. "Are you having trouble making a move?"

"No," I reply, "I'm just trying to figure out what kind of move I _want_ to make. But, I think I've got it. I'll start with the Spell Urgent Synthesis. I can shuffle an 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from my Graveyard into my Deck, and then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monster from my hand or Graveyard." **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon) 2)**

I shuffle the 'Iron Core' back into my Deck as the same black rings from before appear over my field. I fetch a Monster from my Graveyard as the notification **[You have 22 cards in your Deck]** gives me some sense of relief.

"Through Urgent Synthesis, I Special Summon Koa'ki Meiru Guardian from the Graveyard." This Monster is a warrior made of polished white stone, carved in the likeness of a large man. He, or _it_ , wields a large sword shaped like the one 'Warrior Dai Grepher' had, and its other hand is covered in a stone shell. Both objects are carved from the same stone that makes up its body.

The 'Iron Core' emblem glows orange on its chest, shield, and left forearm. A pair of stone horns curve up and forward on either side of its head. Two glints of white seem to be its eyes, but I can't see any more of its face beneath its helmet. It stands almost as tall as 'Koa'ki Meiru Wall' did, and it seems just as able to fight **(EARTH, Rock, 1900 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Now, I Flip Summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight. I'll use its effect, too: Battle Cry!" Urnight emerges with a brief shout, and clashes its sword against its shield **(ATK: 2000)**. It then raises that shield up and cries out like it did before, and I reveal the 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' still in my hand. I then look through my Deck, and find a familiar Monster that I can use.

"I Special Summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" The dark-skinned warrior answers Urnight's cry with its own, deeper, cry. It spins its twin swords around in a display of its own power, and joins the rank of my assembled Monsters **(ATK: 2000)**. The notification **[You have 21 cards in your Deck]** doesn't stop the sense of power that I experienced last Duel from coming back.

Urnight, Powerhand, Guardian, and Bergzak. Four 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monsters, each with at least 1900 ATK, all able to attack this turn. All Seria has is the 'Gravekeeper's Servant' Spell, and two Set Monsters, one of which she brought back via 'The Shallow Grave'. I feel the same power as when I commanded 'Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord' against the computer pulse through me once again.

The big difference is that this time, I'm facing a living opponent. I don't want to hurt Seria, no matter how I feel in this Duel. I don't want her to hate me when this is done! But, I also want to be the best Duelist I can. How much power do I have to use in order to please Divine?

I look at the new Monster in my hand, one of the 'ace' Monsters in my Deck. I do trust what Divine says, right? If he says I can be a better Duelist, then I should just do that. The consequences don't really matter, if Seria is also a Psychic Duelist like me.

"Seria," I say. "I don't want you to hate me after this Duel is over. I don't want you hurt by my powers."

"This is a test, Epsilon," Seria responds. "You don't need to worry so much about the end result. Do what you think is correct." I sigh—she's right, no matter what I think against it. I really should just make my move, and finish this Duel.

"In that case," I say as I take the new Monster from my hand, "I activate the first effect of 'Koa'ki Meiru Valafar' from my hand. Even though it is a Level 8 Monster, I can Advance Summon it by Releasing one 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monster. I choose Urnight as the tribute." **(CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 1)**

I feel the card grow hot as I place it on my Disk. Urnight's body glows dark red, until it is completely covered in it. Its form then grows and changes into a two-legged creature. As it changes, I feel a heat grow in my chest as my heart beat even faster. But, I don't feel any pain from this heat. It just fills me with power, power I want to use.

I let this power flow through my body as this red form grows as tall as 'Koa'ki Meiru Guardian'. Cracks appear across the form as the heat quickly moves into my hands. I clench my hands into fists and draw them back. My actions echo the actions of whatever is inside the red form, the source of this heat. My hands feel like they're on fire, but I suspect my psychic powers are making me feel this way.

I pound my burning fists together as I cry out, "Show yourself, Valafar!"

The red form breaks apart in a storm of fire and stone. A huge winged demon appears from within the storm, several lines of molten lava inside its blue-gray skin. Its legs, feet, and forearms are covered with a layer of red stone, more lines of lava breaking through the rock. A pair of red wings burn holographic fire as the demon flaps them once, and then twice.

The 'Iron Core' emblem appears on its knees, forearms, and chest. However, these emblems seem to be carved deeper than the skin. The headpiece of solid magma around its face makes its gaze even more fearsome. Its eyes shine a deep orange, its expression a constant angry glare that doesn't lessen as it looks around the battlefield.

When I meet Valafar's eyes, something kicks in my chest. The power I felt when Valafar was Summoned comes back with twice the force. I nearly fall to my knees, but the desire to prove myself to Divine as a Duelist keeps me standing. Valafar turns away after a moment, apparently content with my presence. It then clenches a fist as the heat from its wings fills the area around me with warmth, and barely-contained anger **(FIRE, Fiend, 3000 ATK/2100 DEF, LVL 8)**.

Valafar's wings give a flap, and the 'Iron Core' emblems on its body pulse a deep orange. The anger around me grows very strong. In fact, it's kind of hard to breathe right now. It's like Valafar's anger is so powerful, it sucks up all the air in this room. That sends a spike of fear through me, but I force my worries down as I plan out my next move.

"Battle," I call out. "I'm sorry, Seria, but I need to complete this test. Please don't hate me after this."

She gives no response, no emotion, as if she has no emotion inside her to give. For a reason I can't describe, that makes me angry.

This may be Seria's body Dueling me, but it doesn't have her emotions, her energy. She's just some lifeless shell that spits out information that Divine wants me to hear. I shouldn't feel any sort of compassion against this person; no, this _machine_!

"Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak attacks your left Set Monster," I angrily shout as the words for new attacks and effects spring out of my lips. "Vicious Slash!"

The demon from 'Gravekeeper's Servant' takes a card I don't look at into my Graveyard as the rage-filled warrior charges forward. His target reveals itself as Needle Worm, who launches some of its spikes just before Bergzak reaches it. Once he gets there, he slices the bug into two writhing halves.

The notification **[You have 16 card in your Deck]** pops up, but I ignore it as I call out, "Bergzak's  Berserker Rage activates because he destroyed a Monster in battle. Now, he attacks once again in a row! Take out her other Set Monster with Frenzied Slash!"

Bergzak cries out as he swings at Seria's other defense, and another card from my Deck goes to the Graveyard. Seria's last defense reveals itself as a large white ceramic jar with white lines etched on the surface. A single eye, and a grinning set of teeth, are inside the jar. The teeth are surrounded by thick purple gums, while the eye has a bright-green sclera, orange iris, and pitch-black pupil.

The punk Duelist comes back in one final image. I'm screaming at the sight of this same jar as it appears on the punk's field. The sight of this creature is too terrifying for me to withstand. The fear only grows when its face pops out from within the confines of its jar. It lolls its tongue out, which melts several digital constructs on my field into slimy goop.

Seria words break through this image, and cement my fears: "I activate the effect of Morphing Jar #2—"

"NO!" I scream back as blood roars in my ears. "I use Koa'ki Meiru Guardian's effect: Swift Defense! When my opponent activates a Monster effect, I can Tribute Guardian to negate, and destroy, that Monster! That damn jar won't be harming anyone!"

The jar-creature looks to Guardian as the stone human leaps at it with raised sword. The face emerges from the jar and opens its mouth very, _very_ wide. It grows so wide that it swallows Guardian whole in one gulp. Then, it's pupil shrinks to the size of a dot as it shrieks through its still-grinning mouth. I cover my eyes as I hear its body violently explode.

I only lower my hands when a notification pops up in my right eye: **[A Replay Event has been triggered. Please choose the next action for 'Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak'.]** I look to my field and see Bergzak frozen in place. I can tell it's confused by the way it looks at me. It wants me to give it an order, a target to attack. There's only one target left.

"Bergzak," I command, "attack Seria directly. Frenzied Slash!" I give a silent prayer that this attack won't really hurt Seria, even though Valafar's rage still flows through me. 'Gravekeeper's Servant' activates, but I don't worry about what card was lost. Bergzak spins around to gain extra power in his strike, and Seria doesn't get out of the way.

To my surprise, Bergzak's sword doesn't actually hit Seria's body. Instead, it impacts some kind of sphere around her, invisible to my eyes except when it is struck. The sphere's energies hold against Bergzak's swing, and he moves back after a tense moment. However, Seria's Life Points drop as normal **(Seria: 4000-2000 LP)**.

"This is it, Seria! Koa'ki Meiru Valafar attacks you directly! Reinforced Inferno!"

I try to breathe, and fail, as Valafar's gauntlets burn with red fire. His hands ignite with orange-red fire, and he rises into the air with several beats of his wings. I place a hand to my rapidly-beating heart as Valafar launches twin streams of fire from his fists. I don't look at the card sent by 'Gravekeeper's Servant', or at the notification that says **[You have 13 cards left in your Deck.]** What I focus on is this shell of Seria, as Valafar's flames surge towards her position.

Just as with Bergzak, the attack doesn't actually damage her body. Instead, the flames spread around the same protective sphere. This must be her Psychic Dueling powers at work, protecting her from my Monster's attack. However, the sphere doesn't hold out for very long. When it finally breaks, a wave of force knocks Seria back against the Arena wall. She stands there as the flames race toward her exposed body.

She doesn't move away in time. Her body catches fire. She screams as the flames cover her completely.

This time, her voice is the _real_ Seria's, the one who's helped me along my training. Her emotions come out from whatever cage they were trapped in as her body burns in front of my eyes. Her Life Points run out as she crumples to the floor. She gives a few twitches, and then lies still.

 **(Seria: 2000-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS] [VICTOR: Epsilon]**

* * *

I race across the field as the Solid Vision, and the fire, fade away. But, there's still a small line of black marks across Seria's Duel Field. A wisp of smoke rises from her robe, as if it was on fire for the slightest moment. As I get closer, I see red marks across her skin that weren't there before. I reach to pick her up, and then stop as I don't actually want to touch her.

I caused this to happen. My powers, my abilities, did this to a friend. Why did I ever think that this power was helpful? Now, one of my only friends is hurt, maybe even dead! If only I could control my emotions better than this!

I finally gather the courage to touch her skin. It feels too warm, too raw, to be normal. Tears spring to my eyes as I try to lift her off the ground. The power from before is gone, replaced by a cold that makes me too weak to move her an inch. I search around the Arena for anyone who could help me, but no one else is here.

"Divine!" My voice bounces off the Arena walls, to no effect. "Anyone! Seria's hurt! She needs help! Is anyone—?!"

My voice, and legs, give out as more of the same images flash before my eyes. Seria's body slides from my grasp as I roll over onto my back, my hands at my head as it throbs over and over again. I look at the Arena walls, just as a shade of red fire moves up countless wires and cords beneath the wall's padding. An entire forest of wires reveals itself; it must be the Arena's electrical system.

The energy spreads out beyond the Arena, and I rise out of my body to follow it. I see other rooms on the same floor, and then other floors, all connected to the same network. It looks like this building uses one single network to run itself, with several backup generators ready in case the power shuts down.

No corner of the Arcadia Movement headquarters hides itself from this energy, and I just follow along for the ride. But, two spaces glow with their own light.

One room, on the upper levels, carries a purple human form inside. This form reacts to the energy, channels some of it into itself. It sprouts eyes, and looks around in surprise. I get pulled away by the energy before I can see any more of this being.

The second space is deep below the surface, in a room accessible only by a device my mind calls an 'elevator'. This space is filled with white light that blends with the red fire I travel on. When it reaches me, it fills my ears with loud noise. I make out a few voices talking over each other; voices I should know, but don't.

A hand places itself on my forehead, and I pop back to the Arena as the red fire moves farther than I can track it. Divine is above me, and he looks angrily down at me. Someone else shuffles at the edge of my vision, probably helping Seria out.

"He's still alive," I hear Divine say to this other person without looking away from me, "but, he needs reconditioning. Prepare the pod for another session."

Divine then sends a _pulse_ through my body, the same force that the person who entered my quarters while I was sleeping used. I twitch once, and then fall limp as my mind leaves my body…

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **PERSON POV]**

 _The Neo Domino Network pulses with a surge of energy. Countless other energy surges also echo through cyberspace, their contents dispersing across a seemingly-infinite amount of servers. This energy joins them all, but still remains unique enough to stand out among the collective consciousness._

 _The energy passes over countless digital worlds, each one unique in some way. It doesn't regard any one of these worlds with particular importance. Likewise, each world it crosses over doesn't react in a special way to its passing. The Network continues to function as its original creators intended it to; this energy is just another piece._

 _Eventually, one world that the energy enters reacts differently. It drains the energy into itself, which appears as a wasteland of red-and-black soil, rock, and towering tentacles. This new energy gives the land new life. The tentacles writhe as the sky changes from a midnight-black to a lighter shade._

 _Something stirs inside this wasteland. A single orange-red eye opens, bathes the land in a fiery red glow. A second later, the eye speaks with a force that makes the land,_ its land _, shudder._

"P̴͠RI̸̧M̷A̵R҉͘Y҉ ̵͞T̸̷AR̢͝G̨E͟T̕͢ ҉Í̢D̷͘͝È̷̡NT͏Į̴FÌ͏E̢D̕."

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. A bit of a cliffhanger, I know, but I hope it was entertaining to read through.**

 **As usual, any reviews, comments, and constructive criticisim are well appreciated. The next chapter will be delayed in posting because of my traveling, but I hope you will stay tuned for what is to come. I also hope you are all enjoying the winter season.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	6. Disrupted Plans

**Hello, readers! A very Merry Christmas to you! I bring you a gift in the form of this story's next chapter! I've been traveling over the past few weeks, so I haven't had much time to post until now.**

 **As usual, before we get started, we'll have to get the Japanese-English names set up. Here they are:**

 _Divine = Sayer_

 _Aki = Akiza_

 **OK, now for the DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the Yugioh or Android: Netrunner card games, or their respective companies. The author does own the character Epsilon/Samuel, the Collective faction and its members, and Samuel's custom Deck/Duel Disk.

 **Oh, one final thing: From the reviews I've gotten, I've seen that some of you are wanting things to move along faster with the story, but your explanations have not been very clear about HOW fast you want things done. If you would like a change in the story's pace, please let me know, and I will try to message you, or respond to your review, when I can.**

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **[AKI POV]**

A scream straight out of my nightmares snaps me awake. I look around my room from my bed; I had lain down in the hopes of a quick nap before I next spoke to Divine. But, that's no longer possible. This scream comes in a familiar voice. _Samuel's_ voice.

I feel angry, and happy, to hear him again. Honestly, I should just be angry. But there's some tiny, compassionate part of me in my chest that refuses to lie down and die. That part wants to find Samuel again, even though he's probably dead by my powers.

But, if I killed him, why do I still feel his presence? Guilt, maybe? Is this feeling a phantom of my past, like so many of my memories are?

Whispers of my past speak to me in earnest. I shake my head to dispel them, if only for a moment. They replay snippets, words, and phrases of who I used to be. I can't connect faces to words, but each new person that talks in my head brings back more of the pain I've tried so hard to forget. The pain quickly spreads to my chest, pressing down on my lungs. I shudder with each breath I take.

I keep my eyes up to the ceiling as I focus on my psychic energies. The pain dumbs down, for now. Divine called this trick of the mind a 'placebo effect', or something similar. I just need to last longer than the voices can speak, and I'll conquer them.

My right arm suddenly throbs; the muscle clenches as if under a huge weight. I slowly raise the arm above my head and clench that wrist with my other hand. The mark of a three-clawed foot glows through my dress in the middle of the arm, burning the skin underneath. The mere sight of this mark fills me with anger. This cursed mark has been my greatest problem all these years. These whispers are probably another source of its influence on me, another sign of my fate.

The mark's glow fades as I feel my right cheek start to itch. I ignore it, and it grows stronger. I eventually choose to scratch it, and lower my right arm back onto the bed while rubbing my left hand along that area.

My eyes widen as I feel my skin stick to my fingers. Am I sweating, or something worse? I need to figure this out.

I slip off my bed and move to the full-length mirror. From a distance, nothing is wrong. The front strands of my hair stick to my face, and my left hand's fingers are stuck to that cheek. I pull my fingers back, and my skin stretches out like peeling tape for several inches before it finally lets go. The skin snaps back into place in an instant. A few drops of some white liquid spray out of my cheek. It looks like... pus.

This has to be an illusion. A _confusing_ illusion.

The whispers grow louder as I move my face closer to the mirror. My left cheek has been segmented into small hexagonal pieces of skin. Small lines separate each segment apart, and more of the pus leaks out of the lines with each second. The whispers fade as I draw my attention to this phenomena. If it's being caused by my powers, does that mean my powers are growing?

I hold my breath as one of these segments shrinks down into my face, all on its own. A second later, the segments around it do the same thing. The ones next to those segments repeat the pattern, and then the ones next to those ones. Pus now flows down my cheek, and onto the floor, as my cheek silently caves in on itself. I just stare as my stomach starts to bubble like I ate something terrible.

Once all the segments have caved in, I'm left with a crater where my cheek was. I can't see my jawbone, just muscle. The weirdest part is that I don't feel any pain from this entire event. My gut tells me to be disgusted, but I can't look away. I don't know whether I'm curious about how this ends, or don't want to stop it before it finishes. At least this isn't actually painful, like most of the times I use my powers.

I raise a hand to the hole in my cheek. My fingers actually go inside the hole to touch wet muscle. When I draw my hand back, my fingers are covered in pus. I then lurch as my stomach pushes something partially up my throat. It takes a good swallow to force it back down, and I turn away from the mirror. I can tell my body doesn't want see any more of this.

My body freezes up before I can fully turn away. White noise fills my ears, a fusion of the whispers and screams. I try to block it out, but it's too late. My eyes clamp shut as the psychic resistance device Divine gave me after the Fortune Cup rattles violently in my hair. This is just like in the Fortune Cup, when I lost control of my powers. I can't have that happen again!

Suddenly, the noise turns into a voice that drives back any other thoughts. It speaks in a very erratic pattern; every word it says appears in bleeding text behind my closed eyelids. Nevertheless, I understand every single word it says:

"K̶͉̹̭͍n͎̳̯̯o̟͚̭̲̲͕̪w̦̰͖͍͠ ͠t̶͚͙h̳̩̦̱͠i̧̺͇̗̝͔s̥̳̗͖ ̻̼̝̺a̧͍͎̼̥͈̻s̤̫̲ ̳͖̺̙̰y̳̰͕̬̫̝̠͟o̫̥̹ͅu͇̪̗ ̥̺͚̲͖̣c̛͇̖̗̙̰̮̯onf̼͍̮͢usȩ̮͈̱̠̘͕̫ ̱̼r̪̝͡e͍̯̻̮͎a̝̣̭͎l͏̺̼i̥͠ṭ̵͕͎͈y̷ ͇͘ẃ̹̥͔i̗͕̞͍̘͍̝t̫̺͖͕h̭̼̠̫̘͢ ̰͎̰̭̜͕̟m̢͓͇̥̺̦̘e̝̤͕̟͇m̺̬͈̭͖̯o͓̣r̩y̬̤̼̖̭̮ͅ;̘̱̗̹̼̙  
͏̜̫̝Y̸͔̘͓o͚̻̥̜͇̻̰ų̖r̺̻̳ ̙̺͍t̞̲i͕͙͎̻͔̹m̫̹̳e̠͉̖̪͞ ̡wi͙͝l̫ḽ̪ ̵̪̩̥̲̞c҉̠͚̳͖o̮̙̝̺̫͓̜m̰̞̙̭͈̪e̱͎̬̤.͏̻͕͈̦̮ͅ  
̶Y̫͇̟̹̜̼o̴̞̯̙̪͙̙̫u͟r̨̞͔̲̩ ̲̻͇̕p͇͎̮̜a̦̺͚̤s̺͟t̻̮̻̩̪͙͎ ͜w͡i̠͙͚͎͙l̰͔̹̗̥ĺ ̤̫̝̬r͉̻͔͙̹e̪̯͉̪͎t̬̠͈̕u͇̹̹͉̻r͓͕̟͉̱̬ͅn͖̗̻̯.̼̪̞  
͓̻͜T̡̗h̳̻͎͕͞e͈͖͚̰ ̹̭A҉͔̯̝r̵͍͚r͎͙̫̘̲i̴͍͇͓̱̯v̛a̞̙̲̼̙̬̣ḷ̭̫͠ͅ ̧̳͔͔̰a͍̜̺͇̟p̜̬̣̗͓p̢̝̘̻͙r̲̪̝͎͎̪̫o̲͓͓̮̠̟̗͡a̤̝̬̩̙̱ͅcͅͅh͕͙̻̙͓͍̠e͢s̺͇͇͍.͇̰͚̲̗"

Something long and ropy stretches from the hole in my cheek, and touches my forehead with a sharp set of teeth. Something from those teeth stabs into my brain. My head bobs back and forth as information, data, _knowledge_ is pumped into my mind. I scream, and don't hear my voice.

My limbs shut down. I black out before I hit the floor.

* * *

 **[DIVINE POV]**

 **[10 MINUTES EARLIER…]**

I never considered myself as a hasty person. Now, I'm not sure.

Epsilon rests in the same pod I put him in from before. His face is expressionless, his conscious mind asleep. I look over the pod's computers to try and find the source of his emotional problem. I force myself to stay calm, despite the rational part me saying this is Murphy's Law in action. I should have expected something to go wrong.

I was actually surprised to hear that Seria had been critically injured in her test Duel against Epsilon. She was brought to the infirmary as soon as possible, but I saw from a glance that her burns weren't severe. She'll be fine after a few hours' rest, and a patch-up from the medical team. That Duel must have forced her to use more of her powers than I expected.

I knew that Epsilon had strong powers of his own, but my reconditioning should have cleared away any major source of emotional strength. The rules I had given Seria before the Duel—to tell Epsilon to give names for specific Monster abilities and attacks—was meant to test how strong Epsilon commits to his Duels. I didn't expect Epsilon to have as much emotion as he did.

He's similar to Aki, in that way; both of them are explosive at any moment. However, I want Epsilon's emotions contained, like Aki's psychic resistance device suppresses her feelings. Unlike Aki, however, Epsilon's emotions are quite crafty. They exploit a weak spot, and don't stay in one place.

Epsilon's cybernetic implants are probably the source of this problem; they are working against my conditioning. But, those implants are also useful. Seria said the metal eye seems to actively analyze any Duel Epsilon is in, and feeds him new information and strategies. If that's true, then Epsilon has a severe advantage against any opponents he faces. The computer calculates the best plays for him, which lets his conscious mind react to other things.

It's amazing, really; Epsilon's becoming more like a machine every time I look at him.

The computer's data shows Epsilon is resting normally. I can leave him like this. I've learnt the hard way with Aki that too much conditioning at one time can backfire in having none of it stay for long. That's why I've kept my sessions with Epsilon brief, but often. I've given him little bits, like one would give a dog, to make him trust me.

But, why do his human emotions find ways to jump ahead of my plans, and force him into dangerous situations?

The computer suddenly brings up a new piece of data. It's the same type that Seria singled out earlier, the one that shows Epsilon is in contact with another world. If this is true, then Epsilon should be safe for the time being. So long as I can keep checking on him, I don't have to stay nearby.

I turn away from the computer to look at my resting subject. A second later, a wave of force presses itself down on my mind. I brace myself against the computer as a familiar mental scream rings in my ears.

It's Aki. Something's happened to her. Something _bad_.

Epsilon can wait.

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **Person POV]**

 **[NEO DOMINO NETWORK]**

 _A pod the size of a semi-truck drifts through cyberspace. Tentacles extend from its end, and spin in a tight circle to propel it forward through digital air. The front end is reinforced with layers of red flesh, and open holes on the sides jet out digital air for extra speed. Anything that gets in its way is smashed apart by the reinforced front. Any bumps or pushes off course are corrected within nanoseconds by the air holes._

 _The pod's course is predetermined, programmed into its semi-intelligent mind. It constantly checks its path to ensure it is on track. It passes over, and through, the digital servers of the Network without slowing down in the least. Its priority is to reach its destination, and protect its cargo until it arrives there._

 _The 'cargo' is a form sent by its creator, a piece of its own digital essence. Once the pod has landed successfully, it will release this form to the server. The form will then carry out its own assigned task, which is not of any concern to the pod. All the pod cares about is delivering the form to the assigned place._

 _The pod smashes through a network connection line, and breaks it in two. The form inside shifts in its slumber as the network's data flows across the pod's surface. The computers analyze the data as a secondary program, but also continue to work on their primary goal. The pod does not know, or care, whether the line it smashed will be reconnected._

 _The pod also does not care about the time it will take to reach its destination. The Network is nigh infinite in size, but its destination will eventually be reached. The pod continues on its journey without pause, and the form inside resumes its slumber._

 _Soon enough, the journey will be complete._

* * *

 **[EPSILON POV]**

 _The steady_ beep _of some device reaches my ears. The air feels cold, and my nose tingles from the smell. I don't want to open my eyes, since I don't want to see that laboratory again. I don't want to be experimented on like that again. Those three scientists don't deserve to experiment on innocent creatures like they've been doing._

 _The_ beep _continues the longer I keep my eyes closed. Curiosity eventually wins over my desires, and I open my eyes to look around. I appear to be in a large chamber like the Arcadia Movement's Arena; it's got the same wall coloring, but a ring of thick glass stretches across the upper half of the walls._

 _The rest of the wall, ceiling, and floor are made up of gray panels that look like they can split apart at any moment. No, wait, there are also large metal doors on each wall, reinforced with additional layers. These scientists seem to have thought of everything, as far as the chances I have to escape here._

 _I stand up as I see the three scientists at different areas of the glass ring. Kozaky stands to my left, the red-haired scientist to my right, and the purple-haired scientist in front of me. The same arrangement as back in that lab, actually. Is this their usual position, or is this some kind of coincidence?_

 _The three notice me, and my attention then turns to the door opposite me as it opens up. Something stumbles through into the chamber—a giant of a man, with black skin, rippling muscles, and glowing red eyes. It's Bergzak, one of the 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monsters in my Deck, right down to the 'Iron Core' symbol embedded into his chest. This proves to me that these scientists are using the actual Iron Core's energies in their tests._

 _I hate these three all the more for that._

 _I then see a section of panels split apart, and retract below the surface. They are replaced by what looks like a large cannon. Its metal is a greenish-gray, long lines embedded into the surface. A smaller set of wires stretch from the weapon to a smaller circle strap, and a scope rests on the left side of the main barrel._

 _The way the weapon is structured tells me it can be propped on a shoulder, and held with both hands, provided the person has enough strength to properly wield it. But, what will it fire?_

"Initiating beta test for subject E-0X2: the 'Core Blaster' weapon, _" the purple-haired scientist says through some kind of speaker in the walls. "_ This test will determine the raw strength, and energy output of E-0X2 against Darkworld-like energies. _"_

"Oh, this is going to be so fun! _" Kozaky lets out with a quick giggle. "_ I so love seeing the capabilities of weapons like this! We already saw it wipe out that Light-energy Petit Dragon in the alpha test, but this'll be a treat! _"_

"Sentry, _" the red-haired scientist states to Bergzak, despite not calling him by his actual name, "_ take Subject E-0X2 and wield it. Remain still until we say otherwise. _"_

 _Bergzak moves over to the weapon with no form of resistance, and picks it up. It places the small circular strap around the 'Iron Core' emblem on its chest, and then props it on its shoulder like it thought it would. The strap digs itself into Bergzak's chest, and the warrior moans from the pain._

"Bergzak… _" I whisper. "_ You don't have to do this. _"_

 _The warrior doesn't say a word, but he doesn't need to. He just looks at me with a focused gaze that shows me his pain. Then, the barrel's lines, circular strap, and inner core of the weapon all glow a golden yellow. The hair on the back of my neck rises up as the weapon powers up. I can feel the energy surge through the chamber, waiting to be used._

"E-0X2 is online and active, _" the red-haired scientist announces. "_ Releasing the subject, dubbed 'Ryu Kushin'."

 _The door to my left opens, and a new humanoid creature stumbles into the chamber. It looks like a pale-skinned man, but its nails are sharpened into long claws. Purple wings stretch out from its back, and its fanged mouth is too large to look nice in any way. Its green eyes lack any pupils, or they might be unfocused because it doesn't seem to be fully aware of its surroundings._

"Activate the Nega-Ton Corepanel, _" the purple-haired scientist commands. I look to a set of panels beside me as they retract into the ground. What comes up in their place is a giant panel set on top of a power device with the 'Iron Core' emblem. I can't tell how the device beneath the panel looks before the panel activates._

 _I race away from the panel as I feel the same energy from the 'Core Blaster', and then shield my eyes as the panel emits a blinding light. When I lower my hands, the winged fiend is frozen in the panel's light. If I hadn't gotten away, I would be stuck like him._

"Ryu Kushin immobilized, _" Kozaky states. "_ Now, the fun part! Sentry, destroy this fiend! _"_

 _Bergzak raises the blaster up and points it at the immobilized creature. The panel's light locks its limbs in place, but I can see the veins along its muscles bulge and twist. It's trying to escape. Should I try and help it get away?_

 _I take a step forward, but stop as the energy all around me goes into the blaster. Bergzak's right hand wraps around a trigger below the main barrel, and presses it down. The blaster releases its stored power in a huge stream of golden-yellow energy. I can only stare as this stream flies toward the fiend, who tries as hard as it can to escape. It fails._

 _The stream impacts the fiend, who can only cry out in pain as its body disintegrates in seconds. No blood is spilled, and no burns appear on its skin. It just breaks apart into a black smoke before my eyes, until nothing is left. The fiend never stood a chance._

"Ryu Kushin has been vaporized, _" I hear one of the scientists say. "_ This proves E-0X2 can destroy creatures made of Dark energies. Combined with the results of the alpha test, this proves E-0X2 can be used against Light and Dark-energy creatures. _"_

"Good, _" a calmer voice says as I turn my gaze to Bergzak. "_ Very good. This weapon will be most useful against those Light forces that plague Darkworld with their presence, and can even eliminate traitors native to Darkworld. _"_

 _Bergzak falls to one knee, but the blaster is still powered up. I look at his chest and see those wires that connect to the chest-strap pump a golden-yellow energy out of his body. The blaster's draining Bergzak's life away in order for him to even use it!_

 _I can't let this happen!_

 _I break into a sprint, and slip around the still-activated panel. Bergzak looks up at me as I run towards him, and I hear one of the scientists' shout something out. But, my focus is to get this blaster unhooked from Bergzak. I won't see him harmed any more by this device._

 _A light shines behind me, and my body instantly locks in place. My strength is pressed down, crushed, before the light's energy. I can only stand in mid-run, balanced on one foot. I try to wriggle my muscles, but nothing works. This must be the effect of that 'Core Panel' the scientists were talking about._

"That was close, _" I hear Kozaky say with a giggle. "_ We almost let the human get ahead of his place in the testing. He's so eager to see what the Blaster can do! _"_

"Then, let's show him first-hand, _" the purple-haired scientist calmly says. "_ Sentry, stand up and fire on the human. We'll see if a being infused with the Core's energies can survive E-0X2's fire. _"_

 _Wait, these scientists are actually going to use that on me? But, I'm another one of their subjects! Why would they allow this to happen?_

 _I twist and writhe my body, try to get some form of movement, but I can't wiggle anything. I can only stare in mute horror as Bergzak slowly stands up, and readies the blaster at me. He doesn't have any control over his actions._

 _Time slows down as I try to find some way out. There has to be_ something _I can do! I shout in my head for Bergzak to stop. But, all I can do is mentally scream as the blaster's energy engulfs me._

 _My skin doesn't burn, shatter, melt, or anything else like that. Instead, the energy becomes a tunnel around me, catapults my mind into itself. The same ring of three dragons from the Iron Core appears, and something looks at me from beyond the ring. It looks like… an actual dragon. I instantly feel afraid of it; I didn't react well with the last dragon I saw._

 _The creature roars with a sound that shatters the ring holding it back from me. Now, it unfurls itself, rises to its full height. It towers above me, the 'Iron Core' emblem burning red on its forehead. Green eyes bore into my heart as the dragon roars once again at me. The cry sounds angry, echoing my own anger against these scientists and their experiments._

 _The tunnel collapses as the blaster's energy fades away. The dragon vanishes, as well, its roar ringing in my ears as I come back to the lab. My body is still imprisoned by the Nega-Ton Core Panel, but I am not harmed in any way. Bergzak is barely able to stay conscious as he struggles with the blaster's weight._

"Amazing, _" Kozaky shouts from the apparent safety of the windows. "_ E-0X2's energies didn't harm the human at all! But, my dissection showed he wasn't properly implemented with the Core. Is this some kind of anomaly in our data? _"_

"It's certainly something worth studying, _" the purple-haired scientist replies. "_ It appears that the weapon's energy doesn't harm beings that are also implemented by the Core. What's more, the weapon drains the energy from its user to power itself. Both of these are noteworthy results for a beta test. _"_

"Then, we're done here, _" the red-haired scientist states with finality. "_ I'll deactivate the Nega-Ton Core Panel, and sedate the room. _" A second later, my body falls to the floor as the paralyzing light deactivates. My limbs are weak from being held in place like that, but I panic as I hear a rhythmic_ hiss _of something being pumped into the chamber._

 _I run over to Bergzak and rip the blaster off of his body. The mutated human falls to one side as the blaster clatters to the ground. I clutch my throat as I inadvertently breathe in some of the gas. My senses grow weak, and I fall into darkness…_

* * *

 **[SLEEP CYCLE COMPLETE]**

My metal eye flashes countless numbers as I wake up back in the real world. The numbers last for just a moment. I look around me to realize I'm in the same type of pod that I first woke up in. A muted _beep_ reaches my ears from outside the pod's lids. I look through the pod's lid to see if anyone else is here. No one is nearby, or even in the room. The computers to the side seem normal, to my untrained eye.

I look down at my body to see that, once again, I wear the same white clothing from when I was first in the pod. I feel embarrassed for a second, before I remember what Seria had said about this clothing. My concern then switches to Seria; was she critically injured from our Duel? I need to check on her, see if she's alright.

I raise a hand against the pod's lid, but the lid doesn't open for me. I should probably feel worried about this, but I just settle down into the pod. Someone will come for me, I'm sure. In the meantime, I can think about that dream, nightmare, vision… whatever that was.

Compared to the last one, this one showed that these scientists control the 'Koa'ki Meiru' and use them as test subjects. It also seems like they are developing weapons to use in a future battle against 'Light-energy' creatures. Is there a war going on in another world, involving the Monsters in my Deck?

Why am I even dreaming about these things, anyway? Are these dreams even helpful? It seems like they bring more bad feelings than good. They make me feel bad, bring out my emotions. I don't want that to happen, because that would put people in danger.

I flash back to that dragon, deep within the 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru's' energy. Its roar spoke to me without a word. Its form looked like that 'Judgement Dragon' from before; not a carbon copy, but something similar. Some parts of it were sculpted differently, but the inner essence was the same. I was afraid of it, but I also felt its power. Its strength. Its independence.

Rejection at that last word hammers through my skull. My metal eye gives a new notification: **['Independence' is not an accepted word to Divine. Do not regard such unaccepted words again, or more severe punishment will be dealt.]**

 _Punishment_? Why am I being punished for thinking of a single word? Is that word really so bad to Divine that even thinking it leads to me being hurt?

 **[Punishment is a form of learning. Learning is essential to your current goals. Remember, it is sometimes necessary to hurt others to help them in the long run. This measure of discipline is one such example.]**

 _Discipline_? Is that what this is; discipline for my 'improper' thoughts, because they don't fit with my current goal of being a Duelist for the Arcadia Movement?

 **[Improper thoughts, words, or actions, must be disciplined to maintain order. Without order, there is only chaos. Unfettered emotions are one form of chaos. The Arcadia Movement is designed to control chaotic individuals, unite them under a sense of order.]**

The pounding settles into a constant hum that keeps me on edge. I take slow, deep breaths as I try to calm myself down. I want to step out of the pod and do something other than lie here. I know someone will eventually come for me, but I now want to speak to Divine about these 'improper' thoughts. He can give me the full understanding on what is wrong to him.

Once I know what's wrong, I can make sure not to think, act, or say those things. Then, everyone will be happier because I won't be doing anything wrong. That's what Divine wants from me, right? To do no wrong while I help him in the Arcadia Movement's goals.

For some reason, I don't feel absolutely content with my answer. Some feeling of… that word still burns inside me. I don't suppose I'll ever get rid of it. So, I'll have to adapt to it, use it in a way that benefits the Movement. One way I could start is by looking through my Deck, try to figure out all the abilities it can use in a Duel. Once I know what my Deck can do, I can make sure to properly understand any situation I come across. That will make sure I stay in control of my emotions.

 **[No one method is perfect]** , my metal eye informs me. **[You must remain vigilant against any threats, no matter what form they come in. If you are caught unaware, you will be vulnerable to damage.]**

I get the meaning behind what my eye tells me. I suppose I'll have to wait this out. It'll give me the chance to start judging what's wrong, and what's right.

At that moment, something on the far wall gets my attention. I look through the semi-transparent pod lid and see a small red dot. I don't know how the dot got there, but the fact it's red, against the wall's blue, is enough to catch my eye. This dot moves slowly along the wall's surface, and I keep my eyes focused on it. If it makes any sudden moves, I want to see them.

The moments tick by without much change. The dot moves over to the computers, and rests on one screen. That screen shows a graph that constantly changes shape. Is it getting new information, or something else? I don't recall how graphs work, so I have no explanation for this sight.

I blink, and the dot suddenly grows to cover the computer screen in red. Something in my brain kicks to life, makes me afraid of this change. I don't know what part of my brain has this reaction, but I can't stop the fear from taking hold. I just stare at the red screen with wide eyes and quick breaths.

An eye appears in the red. It has a golden-yellow center line that splits down the middle of an orange-yellow circle, and black lids to cover it up when needed. The eye looks around, takes in its surroundings. It doesn't look at me once before it closes, and vanishes. A second later, the screen returns to its previous state. It takes a lot longer than that for me to calm down from what I just saw.

A few minutes pass by in silence. Then, the room door opens to reveal a female member of the Movement wearing the same robe design as Seria. Her brown hair is tied into a bun, and her dark-blue eyes are glazed over. She stares straight ahead as she moves over to the side of the pod, and presses a few buttons I can't see. The pod lid opens up a second later.

"Divine has requested you be escorted back to your quarters," the woman states in a monotone voice. "Please come with me; I will bring you there. Your robe has been washed, and placed in your quarters; you can change in there."

"Where is Divine right now?" I ask as I hoist myself out of the pod. "I want to speak with him."

"Divine is currently occupied with other problems that do not concern you. Do not worry about him."

I frown at this vague statement, but comply with the woman's demands. She leads me out of the room, and down the hall as she walks slightly in front of me. We don't take more than a few steps before I see the same eye from before appear on the left wall.

"Hey," I say as I grab onto the woman's shoulder, and point at the eye with my other hand, "do you see that?" The woman pauses as the eye looks around again, not once looking at me.

"There is nothing there," the woman says after a second. "You're seeing things. Do not distract yourself with illusions."

The eye shrinks back into the wall just after the woman finishes this statement, and she instantly moves forward. I run up to her, and keep pace with her the rest of the way back to my quarters. I don't see the eye again, and neither of us say a word. We also don't run into anyone else during our journey.

The woman doesn't step inside my quarters once we reach them, or even say a word when I give her a quick, "thank you." I move into my quarters and see, true to the woman's word, my robe folded on my bed. It's also next to my Duel Disk, with my Deck inside that. Funny how that wasn't mentioned, but I'll let it slide.

Like before, I've got a lot of other things to think about…

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. A new entity has been revealed, and it seems to be connected to Epsilon, or Aki. What will it bring to the table? Will it weaken Divine/Sayer's goals, or strengthen them? Stay tuned!**

 **As usual, your reviews, comments, constructive criticism and feedback are well appreciated. Once again, I hope you all are having a Merry Christmas wherever you are.**

 **Draconos is taking off... into the whirling snow!**


	7. The Arrival

**Hello, all! Here's the next chapter in this story. Before I get going, though, I'd like to thank the people who gave comments in the last chapter about how fast (or slow) they wanted the story to be paced. Shoutouts to D3lph0xl0v3r and Andrey528 for their words and suggestions!**

 **Like some of the chapters before this one, there's going to be multiple point-of-view switches here. Just warning you. Speaking of warnings, let me give you the Japanese-to-English names you'll see here.**

 _Divine = Sayer  
Aki = Akiza  
Godwin = Goodwin  
Rua = Leo  
Jim Himuro = Bolt Tanner_

 **Alright, now for the DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the 'Yugioh' or 'Android: Netrunner' card games, or any elements from those games introduced into this story. The author does own their OC's, custom Decks, and custom devices.

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **[DIVINE POV]**

"Aki!" I try to keep my voice at a controlled level as I enter her quarters, flanked by two minor Movement members. I fear some repressed memory has come back, judging by how bad her mental scream was. If her mental state breaks down, I have to make sure she doesn't destroy the entire building in her rage.

We enter Aki's room to find her splayed on her back. Her mouth is slightly open, her eyes shut. Her hair spreads from her head, the hairpiece that controls her Psychic Dueling powers nearby. The device isn't damaged, but the mere fact that it came off further confirms that something bad has happened.

"Aki," I say as calmly as I can as I scoop her upper body off the ground and help her stand up, "you're safe now. Wake up and tell me what happened." The two members move past me as they look around the room; they'll get anything suspicious for me to examine. My focus right now is on Aki's sanity.

Thankfully, Aki's eyes flutter open after a few seconds. Then, they widen to an extreme degree as she slaps a hand to her left cheek, and another hand to her forehead. This must be a fear reaction to whatever made her black out—I don't see anything wrong with her face at all. It's probably an illusion that she still believes to be real.

"Relax, Aki," I tell the distraught girl. "You're safe. I'm here, I've got you. Don't worry about whatever that was, it can't harm you anymore."

"No…" Aki whispers as she lowers her hands. "Samuel…" I resist the urge to flinch at these words, but Aki looks at me before I can say anything. She then frowns as she says words I didn't want to hear: "You know where Samuel is. You kept him a secret from me."

I tap into Aki's mind with my own powers, and am met by a wall of complete certainty in her words. Somehow, she absolutely believes that I know where her old friend is. What's more, she thinks I've wrongfully kept this information from her. I can't let this thought stay in her brain, but she isn't entirely wrong in thinking this, either.

I _do_ know where Samuel is, but I _also_ know what he's become. I've manipulated him to serve me, and the Movement. Aki's also a part of the Movement, but Samuel is also an old flame come back to haunt her. He seems to been more influential than I first suspected.

"Tell me," Aki growls as she clutches my shirt in her hand. "Tell me where he is. I know he's here, and I don't want him here. Where is he?" I don't want to answer this right now, but I don't have many other options to calm Aki down quickly.

I let out a breath through my nose as I quickly plan what I want to say, and how I want to say it. A light tap on my shoulder signals the Movement members are done with their search of the room. I silently gesture them to the door, and they get the message; leave us alone. They quickly make their exit, and one of them gives me Aki's hairpiece on the way out.

"Aki," I say as I place a hand on her shoulder, "why are you accusing me of this? Are you sure you know what you're saying?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying," Aki replies with a firm tone of voice. "I was uncertain before, but not this time. Samuel is here, in the Movement, and _you_ know why." Aki stares me down as she finishes her statement, but her glare doesn't break my cool. After all, I'm the person she trusts the most. To have her accuse me like this would mean she fears our trust has been broken.

"I know you've got a lot to deal with right now, Aki," I say as I lower my hand to my side. "I haven't seen you be this demanding very often, is all. You're making me worried you don't trust me anymore."

Aki's anger deflates slightly as she seems to fully realize what she's doing. But, the certainty is still in her head. She still wants an answer, and I can't keep delaying it. But, I'll have to make sure she believes what I _want_ her to believe.

"Listen," I say with my usual smile, "I can only answer your question if you tell me exactly what you know. What is making you think that Samuel is here?"

"It's… a sense," Aki starts. "I can feel his energy, his power, in this building. It's a constant tickling at the back of my mind. I can dismiss it for a while, but I can't get rid of it."

"How long has this 'sense' been active, Aki? Again, please be as exact as possible."

Aki closes her eyes for a moment before she gives her answer: "It started after the Fortune Cup ended. I first felt it when I was recovering from the semi-final Duel against Yusei. It hasn't left since then, which means Samuel has been here this whole time."

My smile flickers for a moment. The time Aki mentions is around the same time I had brought Samuel's body into the Movement headquarters. If Aki's been affected by this sense for that long, then there must be something about him she isn't telling me. He's affecting her in some way by being here, which is probably why she wants him gone. There doesn't seem to be any good way around this issue.

"Alright," I finally say, "I understand you're concerned about this sense. The first thing you should have done was told me about it, before all this started. That way, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"I know," Aki replies as she turns her gaze to the floor. "It's just… this is a personal issue. I wanted to deal with it myself, if I could."

"I believe you have the strength to deal with your own problems," I say to Aki, as a compliment. "But, I don't want you to be bogged down by personal issues. You've dealt with enough of them in the past, you don't need another one."

Aki nods, and keeps her gaze down. I reattach the hairpiece, and give her hair a brief stroke. She looks up at me with dilated pupils. She's ready to hear what I have to say.

"Listen closely, Aki," I say as I keep her gaze on me. "Samuel, the _real_ Samuel, is dead."

"But—" she starts.

"No, Aki," I interrupt. "He is dead. What you are sensing is nothing more than a clone, a copy of the real Samuel."

"A… clone?" Aki freezes up with a shocked expression. "How… how?!"

"Talk to Rex Godwin," I reply with purposeful anger. "He's the one who made the clone. He's probably the one who put it in the Fortune Cup, as well. I just took the clone from Godwin to give it a second chance at life, as well as see if it really had Psychic Dueling powers like we do."

"So… the real Samuel…"

"He is dead, Aki. Gone forever. I suspect Godwin acquired Samuel's body, somehow, and spliced his DNA to make the clone. I don't exactly know how the clone got Samuel's memories, though; memories aren't transferred through genetics."

Aki places a hand to her chest and takes several deep breaths. I sense her mental state switch back and forth between confused and terrified. Similar to how I felt when I first accessed Samuel's brain, actually. I was amazed at the intricacies of what I found, but also worried that I wouldn't be able to use them to my benefit.

Aki eventually calms down and eventually asks another question: "So, he doesn't remember me?"

"Epsilon doesn't remember you at all," I answer. "To its mind, you are just Aki Izayoi, one of the most powerful Psychic Duelists of the Arcadia Movement. Actually, it doesn't even know your name right now, because I've been very careful about keeping its identity a secret."

" _It_?" Aki flinches at my continued use of the word 'it'. "Don't you mean 'he'?"

"No, Aki," I firmly reply, "Epsilon is not a human, just a clone. An 'it'. You don't need to think of 'it' in any other way."

"Epsilon… that's Samuel's name, now?"

"That's the name I am calling it. From what I know about Godwin, he created Epsilon as the last in a series of five clones. The other four are still in his custody, and I couldn't retrieve any of them before I had to help you recover from your loss. Don't forget, I took a great amount of risk in order to get Epsilon from right under Godwin's nose."

"Why would you do all that for a clone? Why would you do that for Samuel, of all people?"

"I did this, Aki, because I sensed Epsilon had Psychic Dueling power when it first appeared in the Fortune Cup. The Duels it was in, against you and Professor Frank, further confirmed my suspicions. I don't want Godwin to keep a Psychic Duelist away from the Movement's aid, which is why I brought it here."

Aki doesn't seem very convinced by this. But, I have another reason that is certain to gain her sympathy.

"Epsilon's potential power is too strong to be ignored, Aki. From what I sensed in its Duels, it is more focused on telepathic and emotional effects. This is different from your own telekinetic abilities, and different abilities will help the Movement in aiding mankind when we choose to fully reveal ourselves. Trust me, Aki; I'm doing this for the Movement as a whole."

Aki opens her mouth, and then closes it as she sharply turns her head away from me. I give her a few moments to think things through, but I sense her mental wall is crumbling apart. My trust is stronger than her past fears. She'll believe me, because I've been her shield against the outside world for so long.

"I…" Aki sighs before she states what I want to hear: "I trust you, Divine. I can see why you've done all this. But," she continues with the same resistance, "that doesn't mean I like it. You could have told me about it, like I could have told you about my 'sense'."

"We aren't always in control of ourselves all the time, Aki," I say with a small step towards her. "Our emotions can run high, and we have to be aware when things get out of control. I don't want you to think Samuel is here; Epsilon may look like Samuel, but it isn't Samuel at all."

"But, what if Epsilon _does_ remember me? I know you said otherwise, but what if he… _it_ recognizes me? What if it remembers what happened in the Fortune Cup when it sees me?"

"If that happens," I slowly explain while being as calm as possible, "just tell Epsilon that you got carried away with your feelings. You've learnt your lesson since then, and you know how to better control yourself. If Epsilon demands to know more than that from you, leave him alone. Inform me if this happens, and I'll be sure to fix things. Epsilon shouldn't remember anything about you, though; I've been very careful with how its mind works."

"I understand." Aki's mental wall collapses as she nods to me. "Thank you for being clear with me."

"You're quite welcome," I reply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare for a special dinner later tonight. The former Professional Duelist, Jim Humuro, spoke to me about having the Arcadia Movement working alongside a group of 'Signers' against an oncoming threat. We'll be talking about that over dinner."

Aki's eyes widen as she hears this, but she quickly recovers with a calm, "Very well, Divine." I nod back to Aki, and leave her room. She seems content with what I've told her, which calms me down quite a bit. If all goes as planned with this dinner, then Aki can learn a bit more about how I expect the Movement to work.

"The dining room you requested has been set up as you wanted, sir," one of the two Movement members standing outside the door tells me as the three of us walk down the hallway. "Everything is in order for the dinner."

"Good work," I say as we reach an elevator in the middle of the hallway. "One of you keep an eye on Epsilon, and the other check the Deck Analyzer program in the basement. I don't want any problems tonight, understand?"

The two members answer, "Yes, sir," in unison. I smile as we enter the elevator, and I press for three different floors as the doors close.

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **-Person POV]**

 _The probe continues to travel through the Neo Domino network. Its speed does not change, and the form inside it does not react to anything in cyberspace. The sights and sounds in the network are beyond human comprehension, crafted in the way that only a digitized space can create. Human presence here is fleeting at best; human log into the space, and then leave for the 'meatspace' beyond the sight of all mechanical lenses and sensors._

 _The probe doesn't care about 'meatspace', though. Its objective concerns a specific part of cyberspace, and it doesn't have the sentience to think outside its intended destination. The form inside it, though, will probably have to deal with denizens of 'meatspace' before its purpose is complete. Therefore, it is logical that the form arrives in optimal condition._

 _On that note, the probe reaches a thick layer of digital shielding around a larger server. The signal It intends to reach is beyond this barrier. The 'shield' takes the form of countless black wisps that fly around, across, and through each other. The probe approaches the wisps head-on, and the nearby wisps quickly note the oncoming foreign object. The wisps condense themselves into a tightly-packed layer of color, which the probe quickly slams into._

 _The wisps and the probe measure the other's power in nanoseconds, the wisps holding the probe back from its journey. The probe's tentacles spin harder and faster to try and break the wall, but the wisps spread over the probe's body like the relentless tide. The probe is completely covered in them, and they start to dig into its outer shell._

 _The form inside the probe fully awakens for the first time. It reaches out with the power of its creator, coating the probe with a red barrier of digital lightning. The wisps draw back as the barrier shocks anything it touches. They flutter around the probe, try to find a weak point, but come up empty._

 _The form pushes forward with its power, and a red beam of energy fires from the probe's front. The beam slices through the wisps, and reveals a hole to the inner server. The probe moves towards the hole even as the wisps try to repair the wound. They attack the barrier head-on, try to break through to the form inside. The probe's surface breaks apart, and the form within launches itself towards the hole that it made. The wisps are too focused on the probe to notice the form until it's too late to stop it._

 _The form falls into a network of red, black, and white wires that spark and light up with data. The wisps don't follow it into this dense cluster of data, leaving the form free to extend a 'hand' onto one wire and flip over to another one. Once it lands, it gives its other 'hand' a sharp end to jab into the wire._

 _Data instantly flows into the form, gives it power and growth. Enough data, and it will be able to complete its goals…_

* * *

 **[EPSILON POV]**

 **[1 HOUR LATER]**

I have the two most powerful Monsters in my Deck that I've used in a Duel in front of me on my bed; the rest of my Deck is to the side. 'Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord' and 'Koa'ki Meiru Valafar' look back at me as I scrutinize over each of them. Both of these Monsters have their own strengths, and they each require a 'Koa'ki Meiru' tribute to Advance Summon them. They both match the theme that I've seen for the 'Koa'ki Meiru'—overwhelming offensive power mixed with controlling the opponent's field presence.

However, this power is hard to control. Is it like my emotions because of this, or is it a different feeling altogether? Also, what about that wave of fire, or energy, that I had seen at the end of my Duel with Seria? Was _that_ a loss of control, as well?

No, no, don't lose focus. I wanted to study my Deck, I've been studying my Deck for the past hour, and I'm going to keep studying my Deck. No distractions. I now take the other Monsters and look them over for the second time. As I've seen in Duels, they all have high ATK values along with field-controlling abilities. The Deck values aggression from the start, not letting up even with the final attack. But, is this really what Divine wants me to use in Duels?

I look over the Spells and Traps next. These carry much more control than the Monsters do, as expected. However, the fact that many of them require one of my Deck's three copies of 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' to even activate is a worry to me. I see some ways to get the Core to my hand if needed, but I may not have those options in a critical moment. I see some ways in which my Deck could be completely counter-played, and I don't want to Duel against them.

My mental notificaions pop in with some logical reasoning: **[You do not have a choice as to what Deck you face in a Duel. Therefore, it is best to be able to adapt to a situation in a Duel, rather than stress about every possible outcome.]**

That makes sense. I check over some combos that the Deck can do, and choose to stop for now. The longer I look over the Deck, the more I'll get worried about things I don't need to think about. I guess looking over my Deck wasn't the best idea, after all. I spend the next few minutes loading my Deck back into its holder, ready for the next Duel.

I see one other powerful Monster in the Deck, but its appearance makes me think evil thoughts of _independence_. So, I just shuffle it in with the rest. I'll worry about it when a Duel comes up.

The problem now is, what's next? What else can I do that's productive? What else will make me a better Duelist for the Movement? My metal eye gives an answer for me: **[Wait until further notice, or instructions, come to you. Time should not be an issue to learning.]**

Again, that makes sense. But, a small piece of my consciousness argues that lying around won't get things done. I should get up and try to find my _own_ things to do, instead of just listen for instructions. My head pounds as I hear a distant _thud_ , probably someone from another room. and I dismiss these thoughts of _independence_. That word isn't good for me to think about.

A _beep_ comes from my Duel Disk as the room's lights flicker. Maybe this electrical problem will help pass the time away until my next instructions. I move over to my bed with an amused smile at my own thoughts, and see a red light blinking on the side of my Disk. Curious, I press a finger down it.

The Disk's center gem glows slightly, and then a circle of holographic images appear above it. One of them, a closed envelope, blinks the same red as the light. My fingers move on their own as I slide the images around until the envelope is in the front. My finger touches it, and the envelope opens before a large, gray screen replaces the images.

Nothing appears on the screen for several seconds, so I tap it again. The screen flickers to static for a moment as my ears pick up a high-pitched whine. The whine grows stronger and stronger, and then fades away before it starts actually hurting my ears. I blink quickly to dispel a light pounding in my head, just as the room's lights shut off for a second. They turn on when I look back up, so I look back to the screen again to see if anything's changed.

A horizontal red-and-gold eye without pupils stares back at me. Red vines stretch out across the screen as the eye holds my gaze. My shoulders slump, my mouth hangs open as I twitch my head to try and get free. Fear sets in as I realize I can't actually look away.

The vines spread farther from the eye, grow larger as they pulse with unknown energy. The eye widens as I remain caught in its hold. Red words flash in my metal eye, too fast for me to see. I feel something long and slimy wrap around my hands, lock them in place as tightly as my eyes.

 **[ERROR]** my metal eye states amidst the chaotic text. **[VIRUS DETECTED IN SYSTEMS] [THREAT TO SYSTEM INTEGRITY: 90%] [EXECUTING SYSTEM REBOOT]**.

The things around my hands squeeze tight. Too tight. So tight that I feel them dig into my flesh. My eyes widen as I feel something electric rush up my arms, and into my face. The words continue to flash before me, but one set of text pops into place. It bleeds red ooze, the letters warped and twisted. They are the last things I see before my eyes are covered in the same ooze…

I͞ ̷̕͏h̷͠à̡͘v̷e̵͟ ̨́a̶̶͠ŗ͝r͝iv͞é̢͘d̴.  
T̕h̴̵͝í͜s̛̕ ̛͢s͟eŕ̸̢ve͠͡͏r͏ ̨̧͜w̸i̢͝l̨l̵ ̢̛b̕͜e̛͟ ̀a̡s̷s҉i͢m̢̢i̸l̶̢ą͝t̸̸e̷̛d͡.̵

* * *

 **[AKI POV]**

I gasp as my ears fill with shrieking noise. I slam a hand against a wall of the Arena observation room as sweat runs down my back and the lights flicker several times in a few seconds. My eyes slam shut as the feeling of that tentacle piercing my forehead returns when I least want it to.

Not now, not now, _not now_! I won't be overwhelmed now, not when Divine is showing the newest potential members of the Movement the way things work!

A sharp breath draws my attention back to the present. I open my eyes and look over to the young girl beside me, sister to the boy Dueling against Divine. Divine had said that she has powerful Psychic Dueling potential, despite being so young. That's why he made sure she was here to see how the Movement will one day help the world. But, a part of me doesn't think Divine is prepared to deal with 'The Arrival'.

"Are you… okay?" the girl asks with a surprised look. I must look terrified to her eyes; that's not good for how Divine wants the Movement to be presented. I brush some hair out of my eyes and look to the girl. She's so young, so pure. So vulnerable, so weak.

 _Focus_!

"This doesn't concern you." I have to force those words through trembling lips. "You should focus on the outcome of your brother's Duel. Divine isn't holding back. He wants to help your brother show his powers, if he has any at all."

"Rua…" the girl mutters as she turns back to face the Duel. I look to Divine and see him frown at his Duel Disk. It looks like the Duel can continue. I hope he's alright; I don't think he could have prepared for 'The Arrival'. I certainly didn't, and I've turned into a nervous wreck.

If Divine can handle this, then I'm sure I can to. I need to trust him, and hope that whatever's arrived here won't deal too much damage to the place I call home.

' _He doesn't know what you've been through,_ ' the darker side of my mind whispers to me as I look to Divine while he converses with Leo. ' _He hasn't felt this thing, or seen what you've seen._ '

No, that's not true. Divine has looked into my mind. He knows what's wrong with me, and he can fix it. He's fixed me before, he can do it again.

' _The 'Arrival' isn't like those taunts from your youth. It's much, much worse. You_ know _that it is. Everyone you care about will be affected, whether you like it or not._ '

Everyone? Even the girl next to me? Even her brother, who the girl wants to keep safe? Even Divine, as powerful of a Psychic Duelist as he is? Even… Epsilon?

I flash back to what that 'Hivemind' showed me in the span of a few seconds. The strange faction called 'The Collective'. Their goal of fusing flesh with machinery. Their secretive placement of members across the city to observe, and report. Their watchful eyes over the people, only taking action when necessary. Their fear of a terrible apocalypse far worse than my own powers can ever conjure.

Their trust on an agent for Dueling: The Netrunner. _Samuel_. He was the Collective's first step into the public world. He was criticized like me, like the Movement. He had Psychic Dueling powers, like those in the Movement. He connected to his cards, like I do to mine.

Now, he's dead, and a clone with his face is inside the Movement. The 'Arrival' of that thing could be hurting him. Right. Now.

The Movement is in danger. But, I can't just _leave_ Divine alone to face this, no matter how much of me wants to try and stop it. He's certainly strong… but he might not be strong enough without my help. And Epsilon… it, or he, can take care of themselves for now. I'm sure of it.

Just focus on being a good role model for the Movement. No one else needs to get hurt because of me.

* * *

 **[EPSILON'S POV]**

 _My eyes open to a red haze, thick enough that it sticks to my hands when I try to wipe it away. I breathe in some of the haze as it clears to reveal pulsing and flashing wires of various sizes all around me. The same red haze blocks me from seeing anything too far away. I stand on one such wire, the only human being in this place. My Duel Disk is on my arm, but the center gem now glows a bright red. My Deck is in there, which gives me a very small bit of comfort._

 _The wire I stand on shakes as a red vine punches through its surface at an angle. Small numbers and letters fly out from the place of impact, and then vanish in seconds. Another vine repeats the process in the opposite angle, forming an 'X' shape. I whirl around just as two more vines make the same kind of shape behind me. There's a good bit of space on the wire between these two 'X's'._

 _I take a few steps towards the nearby 'X', and raise a hand to try and climb over where the two vines intersect. Pain in my hand and arm makes me stumble back with a cry. Several small holes along my arm come from several thorns and spikes along the vines. They retract back into the vine as I look at them, their message clear enough to me._

 _I turn to the space between these barriers, and am instantly grabbed around the neck by a human-shaped blob of dark red-and-orange flesh. Its eyeless and mouthless face looks me over for a second while sharp vines dig into my neck and cut off my air. I can barely breathe, and this being doesn't seem to care._

 _Then, it speaks in my head, in a voice similar to the Dueling computer, but much deeper in tone: "_ Primary target located. Beginning assimilation. _"_

 _My eyes bug out as something cold and sharp lances into my throat. Then, a surge of heat and bright-red light accompanies a burning pain in my eyes. The creature flies back with a wild cry and loses its grip on me. I take deep breaths of air, stars dancing in my eyes as I regain my senses. Whatever that burst was, it just saved my life._

"Error, _" the creature states without a mouth from several feet in front of me. "_ Assimilation failed. Unknown influence detected on primary target. Energy at uncalculated levels. Resorting to secondary method of assimilation. _"_

 _The creature stands on its 'feet' while it raises a long vine on its left side. The vine ripples, and then changes its shape before my eyes. It shapes into a carbon copy of my Duel Disk, gemstone and all. But, there's no Deck inside it. It fixes that by stabbing a vine on its other side into the wire beneath us. White energy, or liquid, flows up the vine and into the Duel Disk. It then shapes into cards in its Disk's Deck holster._

 _The creature releases its arm, and then looks to me without eyes as a mouth rips itself open to speak in a throaty voice: "_ Prepare to Duel, android. _"_

"Wait, wait, _" I quickly say as I take a step back towards the 'X' behind me. "_ Why are we Dueling, at all? You pulled me into this place by force! I want out of here! _"_

"This place is the Arcadia Movement's server, a small piece of the Neo Domino City network, _" the creature speaks with its newly-formed mouth. "_ This server contains data that my creator wishes to assimilate into its superior consciousness. It has sent me, its Harbinger, to begin this process. Resistance to the process is ultimately futile. _"_

"Uh… could you say that again? _" I feel embarrassed about not understanding this, and also terrified as to what this creature, or its 'creator', wants. I raise my hands in front of me to try and protect myself if it tries to strike me again._

 _The creature just tilts its head at me, but answers in simpler words: "_ This server holds information that my creator wants to take for itself. It will do so through me, its Harbinger, regardless of whatever stands in its way. _"_

"You… you think you can just walk in here and take what you want?! _" My fists clench as anger bubbles in my chest. "_ That's not how things work! You need Divine's permission in the Movement, and he won't give you anything if you keep acting like this! You don't have any authority here! _"_

"The authority of this 'Divine' does not matter; his actions are outside the network. However, _" it then says while pointing a clawed finger at me, "_ you are a primary target to my creator because your organic body is augmented by cybernetic implants. It is through these implants that we are able to communicate in the network itself. _"_

"I'm not going to let you look my implants over, _" I state as I remember the brutal testing methods of those three scientists in my recent nightmares. "_ And, I certainly won't let you destroy the place I call home! _"_

"Your dedication is understandable, android. My creator regards this dedication as a feeling it should further examine. Therefore, your mental consciousness will be assimilated separately from this server's data. Then, my creator shall take control of your organic side if the assimilation process doesn't kill you first. _"_

 _My mouth drops in horror. This thing wants to use me as a puppet after it drains my mind away! Who knows what it can do if it succeeds? Well, I'll just have to make sure it doesn't get that chance. And, considering we both have Duel Disks with loaded Decks, I think I know just how I can protect everything I know and care about from being consumed._

 _I ready my Disk as I swallow a lump in my throat. The creature raises its own Disk as its mouth bends into a crooked grin. I dont know what kind of Deck this thing has, but I'll fight it with all the strength my 'Koaki Meiru' can give._

 _The haze around us grows thick enough to cloud the view of anything beyond where we stand, and the 'X' shapes on either side of us._

 _We both shout out the same word: "_ DUEL! _"_

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. We've got a digitized Duel with an unknown adversary. How will Epsilon/Samuel deal with this? We'll see in the next chapter!**

 **As always, any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, and feedback are well appreciated. I am sorry if this chapter was too short (or fast) for you in terms of pacing; that seems to have become an issue with my writing that I hope to improve with time.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	8. Shattered Hopes and Dreams

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter of the story; the Duel between Epsilon and the so-called 'Harbinger'!**

 **I do hope this Duel is entertaining for you to read; it was difficult for me to write at times because other things have needed more of my focus. What's more, I've tried to explain as many rules as I can in this Duel, which is another reason why this took a while to create.**

 **I was also torn between giving 'Harbinger' a custom Deck, or using a Deck based on already-created cards. I have chosen the latter for this Duel, partially because Epsilon is using already-created cards. That way, the Duel is a bit more balanced (to my eyes).**

 **Before we get going, let's get the list of Japanese-to-English names set:**

 _Divine = Sayer_

 _Aki = Akiza_

 **Now for the DISCLAIMER:** The Yugioh TCG, and the Yugioh 5D's anime is owned by Konami. The author owns all custom characters/elements/factions they choose to include in this story.

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **[DUEL BEGINS] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Harbinger: 4000 LP]**

" _First turn!_ " Harbinger calls out before it draws its card.

 **[TURN 1: Harbinger]** **[CARDS IN HAND 6]**.

It looks over its hand before it makes its first action: " _I Normal Summon Alien Warrior._ " **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 5]**

A low _thrum_ turns my eyes up into the haze above us. A large humanoid creature falls from the haze and lands on all fours in front of Harbinger. A thick, white carapace covers most of its grey skin, and forms a frill of bone on the back of its head. Two grey-black orbs are on its chest, with another one on each of its shoulders. The carapace grows into razor-sharp claws on its hands, and talons on its five-toed feet.

The creature flexes muscles beneath the exterior bone as it glares at me with bright orange eyes. It raises its claws at me as it lets out a roar from its sharp-toothed mouth, and I see a tube in each palm that must lead to some unknown substance in its body **(EARTH, Reptile, 1800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 4)**.

" _I now play the Field Spell, Otherworld - The 'A' Zone._ " The haze changes into bright stars, swirling nebulae, and distant planets of some unknown sector of space. The wire turns into a giant asteroid that we both stand on, and a nearby asteroid has a giant blue-scaled lizard-like creature that looks at us without much interest **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 4]**.

I stare in awe at the detail of this place. It's certainly an 'Otherworld', but it's also very beautiful. I'm still a bit surprised at the creative level Solid Vision can go to with these holograms. Then again, since I'm Dueling inside a digital network, who's to say this actually is Solid Vision we're using to Duel?

" _I now activate the Continuous Spell Code A Ancient Ruins._ " This Spell brings up a large open-air structure to Harbinger's right. A long stone walkway is flanked by several stone pillars on either side. Each pillar has an inhuman creature carved on the top, all the creatures looking over the walkway as it leads to a dark-blue chamber. **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 3]**

" _I Set one card in my backrow, and end my turn._ " The enlarged card back appears in front of the statues, its appearance simple against the detail of this Deck's activated cards. **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 2]**

"My turn," I announce as I draw, "I'll show you what my Deck is capable of!"

 **[TURN 2: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

Well, this hand is… quite good! It's got a copy of the 'Iron Core' Spell, two Monsters of the same Type, another supporting Monster, and two cards I can use to control the field. Maybe this is just plain luck? Actually, I suppose I shouldn't be questioning it at a time like this. I should really just play out my move.

"I Normal Summon Koa'ki Meiru Overload!" This Monster stomps onto the field with a deep growl, despite it not being much larger than me. Its body is made up of several jagged shards of rock over a human-shaped body of molten lava. Its arms stretch out, its neck extends far from its heavily-armored chest. Its forearms have silver rings that keep those limbs together, and an extra layer of thick stone protects its neck.

Its eyes are white, a ring of spikes protruding from its constantly-open mouth. The pumping core inside its chest is shaped differently than the 'Iron Core'. Rather, it looks stronger, evolved from the original Core. The Monster seems to represent this extra level of power with a loud roar against Harbinger's Alien Warrior. The Warrior raises its arms for combat with a sharp grunt **(EARTH, Rock, 1900 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 5]**.

"I now activate the Continuous Spell Core Overclock. This gives all my 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monsters 500 more Attack Points." The card image shows 'Koa'ki Meiru Overload' powering up from the energy of the 'Iron Core' inside its body. Overload's body glows an orange-white as it gives a loud cry. Its molten-metal body bubbles as the stone bulges a bit **(Koa'ki Meiru Overload: 1900-2400 ATK) [CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 4]**.

"Battle! Overload attacks Alien Warrior. Overcharged Punch!" The core inside Overload's body shines with a piercing light at my command. Overload charges at the warrior with one fist raised to punch through the creature's body. However, its body _also_ glows with a multicolored aura that seems to make it… weaker.

" _Otherworld – The A Zone activates,_ " Harbinger explains before I can voice my question. " _Since your Monster isn't an 'Alien' Monster, it loses 300 Attack and Defense Points during the Damage when it battles an 'Alien' Monster._ " Harbinger's words come true, but it still races at the Warrior without stopping **(Koa'ki Meiru Overload: 2400-2100 ATK)**

"That's still enough to wipe your Monster out!" Alien Warrior raises its hands up to block Overload's punch, but my Monster breaks those hands off through its punch. The hands squirt some kind of fluid as they clasp onto Overload's body, but the rest of the Warrior gets shouldered to the ground by Overload's taller body. A few pieces of bone fly into Harbinger's body as its Monster turns to golden dust **(Harbinger: 4000-3700 LP)**.

" _Alien Warrior's effect triggers along with Ancient Ruins,_ " Harbinger immediately states. " _2 A-Counters are placed on Koa'ki Meiru Overload because it destroyed Alien Warrior by battle. Then, Ancient Ruins gains an A-Counter each time a face-up 'Alien' Monster is destroyed._ "

Alien Warrior's hands fall to the rock below at Harbinger's words; Overload's arm now turns an ugly shade of purple. At the same time, a small simulacrum of another otherworldly being rises up from the ground to join the Ruin's statues **(Overload: 2 A-Counters) (Ruins: 1 A-Counter)**.

"I Set one card in my backrow, and proceed to my End Phase." Overload's core throbs and pumps wildly inside its chest, which causes the Monster to double over in pain **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3]**.

"In order to keep Overload out," I explain, "I have to either discard one 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru', or reveal a Rock-Type Monster in my hand. I'll reveal Koa'ki Meiru Guardian, which is a Rock-Type, to keep Overload alive." A silhouette of the protective stone creature appears behind Overload, the latter of which stands back upright as its core's energy becomes stable again.

As I let out a breath, I start to think about Harbinger's Deck. Are these 'A-Counters' part of this Deck's objective? That's certainly a type of Dueling style that I haven't seen before, as far as I can remember.

" _Your confidence betrays your fear of loss. My turn._ " Harbinger draws a new card with its 'hand'.

 **[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Harbinger: 4000 LP]**

 **[TURN 3: Harbinger] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

" _I activate the special effect of 'Alien Overlord' in my hand. I can Special Summon him by removing two A-Counters from the field. I remove one from my Ruins, and one from your Overload._ " Overload's arm becomes slightly less purple as the new statue amidst the Ruin breaks to pieces. Two purple orbs form in the air, and then join together into a large, pulsing blob. The blob shifts and twists, forming arms and legs in seconds.

The blob quickly takes shape into a humanoid alien; similar to the Warrior in face and body shape, but much stronger in appearance. It has six arms, a grey carapace over red skin, and channels yellow lightning form its clawed fingers. It stands a bit taller than Overload, its chest dominated by two red tubes that probably act like the tubes in 'Alien Warrior's' hands. Four purple orbs rest around the tubes like the four orbs on the Warrior.

The creature cracks its arms into place, and then glares at me with glowing red eyes. It looks like it wants a fight. I'm not going to give it that chance. **(Ancient Ruins: 0 A-Counters) (Overload: 1 A-Counter)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 2]**

"I'm not letting that stick around," I shout before the Monster's stats are revealed to me. "I activate the Trap Automatic Laser. Since you just Normal or Special Summoned a Monster with 1000 or more ATK, I can reveal an 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from my hand to destroy that Monster!" At my command, a large machine with the 'Iron Core' carved on a central frame emerges from digital pixels. Two red optics focus on 'Alien Overlord' as I reveal the 'iron Core' in my hand.

The machine charges up power from my revealed card with each second, until it fires a white beam of pure energy at the Monster. Overlord tries to block the shot with lightning-charged arms, but the laser blasts a hole right through the creature's body. Overlord's arms fall to the ground as its body turns to golden dust; my machine vanishes a second later.

" _Ancient Ruins gains another A-Counter from your efforts. I Normal Summon Alien Telepath._ " The Ruins gain a new statue as Harbinger plays another Monster from his hand. This one has orange skin, a mouth too large for its face, and pure-green eyes. A long whisker trails from either side of its mouth, and its legless body easily slithers along the asteroid. **(Ancient Ruins: 1 A-Counter) (FIRE, Reptile, 1600 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 4)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger: 1)**

" _I use Telepath's effect. By removing 1 A-Counter from the field, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap. I remove 1 Counter from my Ruins to destroy Core Overclock._ " The creature raises one of its flipper-like arms to the Ruins, and a statue breaks apart at its command. Telepath's whiskers then rise up on their own, and one of them fires an orange laser beam that incinerates my Spell. Overload's extra bulk fades away as its strength returns to normal. **(Ruins: 0 A-Counters) (Overload: 2400-1900 ATK)**

" _Battle. Alien Telepath attacks Koa'ki Meiru Overload. The A-Counter on Overload decreases its ATK and DEF by 300 during the Damage Step. Combining this with my Field Spell's effect means Overload loses 600 ATK and DEF._ "

My "What?!" combines with a cry from Overload as its entire arm turns purple and drops uselessly to its side **(Overload: 1900-1300 ATK/DEF)**. Telepath points a flipper-arm at my Monster just before both whiskers fire orange lasers into its core. Overload hunches over as its liquid skin bubbles and froths without a sign of restraint. Then, it explodes into a wave of stone and lava, some of which splashes onto my right arm **(Epsilon: 4000-3700 LP)**.

"AGGH!" I clutch my injured arm as I actually _feel_ the burns on my skin. It's like I'm in a fire, or having molten lava actually poured onto my body. The pain is shocking, forcing me to catch my breath.

"What was that?" When I get no answer, I look up to Harbinger and shout, "What the hell was that?! Solid Vision isn't supposed to hurt like this!"

" _Your mind makes this pain real, android. More will be dealt before this Duel ends. My turn's finished._ "

I actually believe what Harbinger is saying. I draw my card carefully, to avoid any further pain.

 **[TURN 4: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

' _What the…? This card is the one I didn't want to see earlier!_ ' I want to slap myself in the face as I remember I had shuffled this card into my Deck, even though I didn't like it. But, now it's in my hand, and I have to use it in some way.

' _Maybe this card can actually help me! But, it's got such a high cost to bring out..._ '

I think for a moment before I make my decision to hold onto it for later. I should probably use it only when I absolutely need to. For now, I've got other Monsters I can use.

"I Normal Summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight!" The four-legged warrior rides onto the asteroid with a short, "Hyah!" **(ATK: 2000)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3]**

"I use Urnight's Battle Cry! I show you an 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' in my hand, and then Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Koa'ki Meiru' Monster from my Deck." Urnight clashes his sword against his shield and calls out like it did before, while I once again reveal the 'Iron Core' in my hand. My Deck appears before me in digitized form, and I select the Monster I want from the display. That card then pops out from my Deck holder for me to grab.

"I Special Summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" The muscled warrior spins its two swords around as it materializes onto my field. It stands beside Urnight, equal to it in strength **(ATK: 2000)**.

Harbinger suddenly laughs with the voice of a crackling fire before it says, " _You've fallen into my ploy. Open Trap, Planet Pollutant Virus!_ " The revealed card shows the center of a major city covered in a purple sky, and several small purple blobs with eyes and tentacles slithering along the buildings.

Harbinger quickly explains what this card actually does: " _After I Tribute an 'Alien' Monster on my field, this card destroys all Monsters you control without A-Counters on them._ " Alien Telepath suddenly tenses up before its body ruptures into fleshy chunks. The same purple fog as on the card spreads over our asteroid; I gag and retch after I breathe it in as my three Monsters all turn a shade of purple. I raise a hand to try and help them, but they all melt into piles of purple goo.

" _Now that this sector is infested,_ " Harbinger continues as I mutely stare at the remains of my Monsters, " _this Trap will remain activated until the End Phase of your third turn from now. So, this turn's End Phase will be the first of those three. As long as this card is activated, all future Monsters you Summon automatically gain an A-Counter._ "

"It's not over yet!" My voice sounds hollow to my ears, maybe because it's tainted by the purple fog that still coats the field. "I'll Set one more card in my backrow, and end my turn." **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2] [Pollutant Virus: 2 End Phases Left]**

" _Your assimilation will come, android; there is no sense in denying it. My turn: I draw._ "

 **[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 3700 LP/Harbiner: 3700 LP]**

 **[TURN 5: Harbinger] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

Harbinger quickly makes its next move: " _I Set a Monster._ " The only Monster now on the field is an enlarged card back. That doesn't make me feel any better **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 1]**.

" _I now Set one card in my backrow, and end my turn._ " Another card back appears in Harbinger's back row. Again, it doesn't change my feelings about how things look right now **[CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 0]**.

I draw my card silently, glad that Harbinger didn't take the chance to attack me directly. Maybe it was worried I had a ploy like it had against me?

 **[TURN 6: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

I look over my hand. The new card won't help me, but my focus is on _that card_. I suppose it's time to use it; it's got enough strength to seriously dent Harbinger's Life Points, if not win me the Duel outright. Even if I leave myself vulnerable, I can't let this chance pass.

"It's time I showed you just how powerful I am," I say with as much confidence as I can give considering I have nothing on my field. "You'll never reach the Arcadia Movement!"

Harbinger lets out a short laugh before it says, " _Confidence only works if you have the proof to back it up._ " I grit my teeth at this taunt. I want all the more to wipe that smile off of its face. This card will certainly do that.

"I banish one 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to Special Summon my Deck's most powerful Monster!" I show the Core, and it turns into a giant version of itself that begins to activate. The three dragons spin like in my visions, creating a tunnel of golden-yellow and golden-orange energy that reaches into a separate dimension from the Duel field. Lightning bolts shoot out and blast craters into the asteroid as a loud _rumble_ comes from within the tunnel.

Harbinger takes a step back as wingbeats come from inside the tunnel; loud, ominous wingbeats that grow stronger with each second. The tunnel surges open to twice its former size as a deep-throated roar comes out from the pocket dimension inside. I feel very confident as to how this will turn out as I raise a hand to the sky.

I call out with a strong voice as the wingbeats grow deafening: "Come to me, Koa'ki Meiru MAXIMUS!"

The tunnel bursts open as a massive silver-and-grey-scaled dragon emerges onto the asteroid, dwarfing even the blue lizard-creature in size. Its grey wings splay out as it catches the air. Its bony, spiked tail lashes forward as it flaps for a moment. Then, its four legs impact the asteroid's surface with loud _thooms_ , each leg ending in a three-clawed paw.

Its face stretches out like a bulb, and its jaws stretch out to show a set of dark-gray teeth. The 'Iron Core' emblem shines a dark-red on its long forehead. Its eyes glow bright green against the tunnel's yellow light, and the roar it lets out overpowers the tunnel's thunder. It doesn't seem phased when one of its legs and paw turn dark-purple, and I'm not afraid of it coming to harm. I feel so _powerful_ with it here, nothing can scare me! **(WIND, Dragon, 3000 ATK/2500 DEF, LVL 8) [CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 1] (Maximus: 1 A-Counter)**

" _That Monster is certainly impressive,_ " Harbinger comments as Maximus's roar rings in my ears. " _However, true strength isn't always so easily visible._ "

"This is _my_ strength, Harbinger! I activate Maximus's  Core Disruption! Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can select and destroy one card on your field. I destroy your Set Monster!"

" _Simple fool. I chain the Trap, Detonator Circle 'A'!_ " Harbinger's Set card flips up to show one of the 'A-Counters' in the midst of a violent explosion. A shockwave of green energy flies from the purple mass. I glance over to Maximus' purple leg and see it bubble and writhe like it's about to explode like the card shows.

The purple substance spreads faster than I can follow; Maximus is covered in the stuff in seconds. It cries out even as Harbinger explains the card's effects: " _This destroys one Monster on the field with an A-Counter. Since Maximus' effect is an Ignition effect, it must be on the field to be able to use its ability. This Trap will destroy it before its effect activates due to Chain Link. Finally, after the Monster is destroyed, this card deals us each 1000 points of Effect Damage._ "

My jaw drops as Maximus, my strongest Monster, stumbles around without any control. Its jaws and teeth drip purple ooze as the 'Iron Core' emblem on its forehead emits sparks of red lightning. The sparks grow stronger, wilder, more destructive, until they start impacting Maximus's body. The dragon's body bulges and expands to an enormous degree…

And then explodes into a violent burst of purple ooze, red lightning, and ear-piercing screams that cover the field in gore. I cover my face with my hands and feel hot liquid splatter all over my body. It takes several long, heart-pounding seconds for the noise to fade, and the damage to be calculated **(Epsilon/Harbinger: 3700-2700 LP)**.

"I…" I lower my hands as Maximus's remains rest on the field for a moment longer, and then fade into black dust. The blue-lizard creature is now a skeleton, its skin and muscles melted away from the hot ooze. I can't say a word about my most powerful Monster being obliterated in the blink of an eye. I had felt so strong… now I feel so weak.

I look to my hands, covered in the purple ooze. They don't give me any answer as to why that move just happened. For a second, though, the slime becomes thick, red blood as I see a human body in front of me. It's female, and has a hole through the side of its head. I blink, and the image is gone.

I eventually look at my last card; the Spell 'Core Transport Unit' stares back at me without eyes. Four words eventually escape my lips as I look right at my opponent; "I end my turn." **[Planet Pollutant Virus: 1 End Phase Left]**

 **[ROUND 4] [Epsilon/Harbinger: 2700 LP]**

" _My turn._ " Harbinger draws its card quickly, and its jaws crack open into a demented smile.

 **[TURN 7: Harbinger] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

" _It's time for your end, android. First, I Flip Summon Alien Grey. Its Flip effect activates, but you have no available Monsters on your field to target, so it fizzles._ " This Monster's name matches to its grey-colored body. Its hands are writhing dark-grey tentacles, similar tentacles acting as toes on its feet. Its inner body is mostly covered by a small light-gray carapace with yellow orbs around the shoulders. The creature stands up to my knee, but something about it seems off.

Maybe it's the glowing red eyes. Maybe it's the pointed ears that stick out from its ball-shaped head. Maybe it's the lack of a mouth. I can't tell for sure, and that actually scares me **(Light, Reptile, 300 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 2)**.

" _Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Alien Ammonite._ " This Monster is a ball-shaped alien that floats slightly above the asteroid. Its grey-and-black shell protects a small, sharp-toothed mouth and tiny yellow eyes that glow brightly. Eight tentacles with spiked ends coil and move on their own below the creature's face. It looks at me in a way that makes my stomach turn **(LIGHT, Reptile/Tuner, 500 ATK/200 DEF, LVL 1) [CARDS IN HAND (Harbinger): 0]**.

' _A Tuner Monster…_ ' I quickly ask myself. ' _Why does that sound familiar…?_ '

" _Ammonite's effect,_ " Harbinger announces as the new alien waves its tentacles in a slow pattern. " _When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special summon one LVL 4 'Alien' Monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon Alien Warrior._ " The armored warrior bursts up from inside the asteroid, using its muscled arms and claws to pull its body up and out onto the field. It grunts at me the moment I lock eyes with it, and I quickly turn away **(ATK: 1800)**.

" _I Tune my LVL 1 Alien Ammonite with my LVL 4 Alien Warrior!_ " The word 'Tune' captures my attention; I don't remember ever hearing that word in one of my Duels. But, I also know what that word implies, and I don't want to see the end result.

My eyes betray me as I see the Ammonite and the Warrior rise into the stars around us. The Ammonite's body grows and changes into a ring of green energy. This ring flies over the Warrior, and turns its outer body into an orange silhouette that covers four white stars. When the ring fully passes over the body, a column of light-green energy covers the stars with enough force to shake the rock I stand on. Through all this, Harbinger lets out a chant that seems to call a powerful Monster to the field…

" _Tooku no hoshhikara ginga no kyoufu ga kuru. Taishita iryoku wo miyo! Shinkuro Shokan! Uchuu yousai Gol'Gar wo hakai suru!_ "  
(From a distant star comes a galactic terror. Behold its world-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Destroy, Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar!)

I place a hand against the asteroid as it actually starts to shake. The column of green energy fades to reveal a Monster that eclipses the light of the faraway stars behind it. Its body is a bloated mix of green, grey, and white. Strange knobs of flesh and scales rest on its back, and its legless body trails on a giant stomach with several large holes or vents along the sides.

Several tentacles with giant white eyes connect to the front end of its chest. Blue-green orbs rest along its chest, and as a small crown on its forehead. The best thing I can see for its 'face' is a pair of yellow eyes above a gaping mouth filled with wiggling tentacles. It doesn't make much of a sound, but it doesn't need to in order to scare me. Compared to the much-smaller 'grey' alien, this creature really does look like a fortress **(LIGHT, Reptile/Synchro, 2600 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 5)**.

Harbinger gets my attention with the next phase of its move: " _I use Gol'Gar's first effect. I return any number of face-up Spell and Trap Cards on my field to my hand, and distribute an equal number of A-Counters among Monsters on the field. I return my two Spells to place 2 A-Counters on Alien Grey_."

The space around us returns to its original red haze, and the Ruins fade away as well. Alien Grey then wriggles as both its arms turn purple. Is it in pain from being infected by its own disease **(Grey: 2 A-Counters)**?

" _I now use Gol'Gar's second effect,_ " Harbinger continues. " _I remove 2 A-Counters from the field to destroy one card you control. Your Set card is gone, as are your final hopes of defeating me._ " Alien Grey's limbs return to normal, the purple essence flying into Gol'gar's crown. Two of its eye-tentacles angle themselves at my field, and I jump back as they each fire a green laser beam. The beams cut through my Set Core Reinforcement, and shatter it to pieces. Even if I could have activated it, I couldn't have brought back a Monster with enough power to stop Gol'Gar **(Grey: 0 A-Counters)**.

' _No… my Trap! It's gone! I have nothing to help me! NOTHING!_ ' My breath comes in gasps as I stare at the Monster before me. Will I actually lose here? Will I actually be assimilated? Will I actually _die_?!

" _This ends here, android._ " Harbinger's words each hit me like I've been punched. " _Your assimilation has come. Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar attacks you directly!_ "

The fortress now actually makes a sound; a crackling gargle that fills my ears with noise. The crown on its head glows sky-blue; the eye-tentacles all glow the same color as large ball of energy forms in front of the crown. The ball turns into a beam of energy that sends a shockwave through the digital air as it flies at me.

I have no time to dodge, no chance to stop the attack. I can only try to survive whatever damage it causes. I raise my arms to protect my face from harm, but that just makes my arms burn with agonizing pain. I squeeze my eyes shut as I scream my throat hoarse; I picture my arms burning into ash and dust by the laser beam, not even the bones remaining.

It's just pain, unending pain. My memories start to vanish into static, flickering in and out as pain punches them away. It's worse than anything I've ever felt, and my mind isn't able to shut down to block it out. I actually _want_ to fall unconscious, let go of all feeling, to get rid of the feeling of being disintegrated.

I don't realize my body's hit the ground until I feel the asteroid's rocky surface stab into my side. My body shakes without any control; I dare not open my eyes to see how injured my arms are. Even so, the update my metal eye gives me says I still haven't lost yet **(Epsilon: 2700-100 LP)**.

" _Alien Grey attacks you directly. This Duel is over._ " I keep my eyes shut when I hear this. I don't want to feel any more pain; it's all too real inside this network. I don't know how to escape here, and I don't want to experience what happens when I lose.

Maybe, if I keep my eyes shut, the pain won't be as bad? I mean, I won't be seeing the attack that hits me, so I won't have the image of that final Monster stuck in my head. I curl into a ball, not worrying about how silly I probably look to Harbinger right now. I just don't want to be hurt any more, certainly not by an alien creature.

A long silence passes; far too long to be normal. The air is still, waiting. Sweat, or maybe the alien slime, runs down my back. I breathe through my nose as I try to retreat away from this Duel. Screw Dueling etiquette, I want to live!

I gasp as something stabs into my neck. Something slips into a slot on my neck that I never knew was there. My eyes snap open automatically to view the glowing red eyes of Alien Grey. I instantly lose all outside senses; my fear is swamped over as I suddenly become so unbearably tired. I can't focus on anything else, and surrender myself to its control **(Epsilon: 100-0 LP) [Victor: Harbinger]**.

* * *

" _You have lost, android._ " Harbinger's voice turns sweet to my ears. " _My creator's arrival is now unhindered. Your body will be consumed, and your mind will be assimilated. You will not resist._ "

I don't resist. I barely notice Alien Grey fading away, its power still controlling me. I rise to my knees as the digital haze rips open to reveal a giant rift. Countless colors shimmer beyond a black cloud of quick-moving creatures. _Something_ massive pierces through the rift and instantly scatters the black cloud.

A giant red-and-orange eye emerges from the _something_. It looks at me, and my jaw drops in awe. It is much more powerful than I, more than I can ever achieve. Divine's power seems so weak compared to it.

Then, the _something_ speaks through many, many unseen mouths: **"** **Į̛͝ ̢͏̴͏͞A̵̵͞M̀ ҉̴͜A͏̷P̷͡͠E͠X҉̵́͘.̴͟͞ ̶̨̧͞͠I̧͟͏̸̨ ̶̴̶́̀B̷̧̛͜͝Ŗ̨͜Į̸́͢Ǹ̴́͠G̛҉͘ ̵̨̛͠T́͠O̵̵̵̷̕ ͠͠Ţ̴͘Ḩ̴̡̛I̴͘҉Ş̸ ̶͟S͜͟͡҉E̵̸̵͠Ŗ͠V́̀E̷҉̴͜R̨҉̢́,̡̀́͏͘ ̶͜͞͝Á҉S̛̀͠͝S͟I̛҉̸̵͡Ḿ̨̛̕I̵̶L̨͞Á̕͜҉T́͘I̡̕O̵̷̢̡͘N̕͜͡.̸̕͟͟**

My body rises off the ground as red fire dances along my vision. I see Harbinger rise up a bit before me, arms spread open before its creator. Its single eye glows like a star amidst the network's red background.

" _Feast on us, Apex,_ " it calls out. " _Let our data be the first for your consumption!_ " Apex doesn't speak back, instead drawing us both to it by its own power. A giant maw that drips large globules of saliva opens beneath its eye. Sharp teeth glisten within the maw, but that doesn't upset me in the least.

Harbinger floats into Apex's maw, and I get to see its body be eaten firsthand. There's no gore or blood, probably because this is in a digital network. Then, the maw reopens for me, and I float over willingly. I still want to help the Arcadia Movement, but losing a Duel like this is something I can't forgive. I can't be the best if I lose.

This way, Divine can find someone else to be the best. Maybe that senior Duelist, Aki Izayoi, or some other senior member of the Movement. They'll certainly be much better than me, a weak-minded Duelist who can't even protect the people who care for him.

I see into Apex's maw now, a convoluted mix of organs, wires, sharp teeth, and dripping red saliva. As I feel the outside air start to fade away, my right arm flares with pain, and my vision splits in two. I feel no pain from this change; I don't think I'm supposed to.

I see through two pairs of eyes, one of them a bit above of the other. The upper one shines with a bright red glow that my lower one sees. The lower one is dulled to a simple grey that my upper one sees. The upper one feels surprise and panic at this phenomenon. The lower one doesn't feel anything, doesn't _want_ to feel anything.

The upper one struggles and twists until it pops an arm free. It quickly uses that arm to push against the lower one's body, and falls out of the lower one's body just as Apex's maw closes around it. The falling body becomes _my_ body, like I never left it. My senses snap into this new body, alive with pain, anger, fear, knowledge.

That last bit is especially important as images and names of people and places my other body didn't know come back to me. I break free of a mental lock as I remember all the previous designations I've been given in my lifetime.

Samuel, the amnesiac Duelist in Satellite who worked with Yusei and his friends to right the wrongs of rival gangs.

The Netrunner, Dueling representative of a Collective that sought to fuse man and machine into perfect harmony, no matter how difficult that is.

Epsilon, last in a line of Psychic Duelist clones created by Rex Godwin to save the world through artificial Signer marks.

Samuel Tagami, the lover of Aki Izayoi who died by her hand when she still feared her own powers.

I slowly fall into the Network as Apex consumes my latest identity; Epsilon, Psychic Duelist of the Arcadia Movement and slave to Divine. Apex's eye widens in what I assume to be shock, but I'm not sure whether it's from the data it received or whether it can see my new body before it. Before I can make a sound, Apex's tentacles wrap around my pain-filled limbs and pull me to it.

I see a presence within its eye; female, digital, and just as confused about all this as I am. Her name is on the tip of my tongue, but my mind refuses to say it. She extends a hand to me, but suddenly draws it back as she turns away from me and covers her eyes. A roar flies from her lips, unfiltered and angry.

 _Regret_ , I suddenly understand from the sound. _Hatred_. _Sorrow_. She's sorry for what's she did to me, because she did not know then who I really was.

The Network around us crackles with energy, and Apex's body hardens into crystal. A bolt of lightning shatters its form into thousands upon thousands of tiny shards, and my body gets cut to pieces in the storm as they spread across the entire server.

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **PERSON POV]**

The Arcadia Movement's electrical system experiences a surge of energy that shuts down all power. In the space of a few seconds, Apex's programming slips into the source code of every single electrical device in the building. Then, all the lights turn back on, all the automatic doors function as normal, all the outside connections resume their regularly-schedule programming.

Divine curses as his Duel Disk sparks with red lightning on his arm. He gives it a hard smack on the gemstone, and it functions as normal. He picks up the handheld phone in his office to hear the usual tone before a call. The virtual display screens function as normal, also. No long-term damage seems to have been done, though his Disk never shocked him before.

On impulse, he checks on the display camera for Epsilon's room. What if his cybernetics got affected by the attack? Thankfully, the clone is slumped over on his bed, fast asleep. Divine cracks a smile and closes the screen before a knock on his door has him get up and walk over. Aki stands on the other side when he opens it.

Aki's expression is focused as she asks, "You wanted to see me, Divine?"

"Yes, I did," the Movement's leader replies as he steps out of the room and gestures down the hallway. "Come, let's go to the latest meeting. I have something important to tell you along the way." Aki nods, and the two make their way down the hall.

If Divine had kept the camera on for several seconds longer, he would have seen Epsilon's body suddenly rise up as if sleepwalking. His metal eye glows a piercing red as the shard of Apex inside Epsilon's body activates, while his human eye remains tightly shut. He cracks a dark smile as he speaks two words in a human replica of Apex's voice.

" **Assimilation successful.** "

* * *

In an underground room, two men and a woman sit in three separate chairs. Wires connect the chairs to each other, and a larger computer system all around the room. As one, the figures stiffen, the cybernetic implants on and in their bodies notifying them of a sudden change.

"The anomaly has infiltrated a new server; a much more secure one, this time." This comes from the older of the two men. His fingers move quickly across virtual screens that he brings up before him.

"It's targeted the Arcadia Movement servers," the younger man reports from reading his own set of screens. "Assimilation has already begun." He looks to the other man, and the woman, as he then asks with bated breath, "Shall we intervene?"

The answer comes from the woman, her gray eyes reflecting the light of another set of virtual screens before her: "Affirmative. But, this mission requires the utmost precision. The Arcadia Movement has been a major contender for us. It would bode ill to be caught inside their headquarters."

"Digital infiltration is impossible," the first man states as he wipes a hand across his face to clear it of sweat. "The server has been corrupted, and the anomaly has influence over all the building's electronics, including the server's security codes."

"Confirmed." The woman's voice carries no emotion as she states her next words. "We shall have to go in through meatspace. A 'smash-and-grab' job, as it is said."

"Perhaps this can answer the fate of our missing agent, as well? The Movement is one of our prioritized targets for investigation." The younger man asks this with a raised eyebrow, his curiosity reflected in the other two figure's eyes as they all look at each other.

"Affirmative," the woman then says as she reaches for a set of wires plugged into her neck. "Prepare to jack out. The Collective will get to the bottom of this, one way or another."

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now! The Collective have returned, and the anomaly known as 'Apex' has revealed itself. What will it do with the reformed Samuel's body? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Just to warn you, the next chapter will probably take a while to post, like how this one was. However, any reviews, comments, constructive criticism and feedback are well appreciated until then.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	9. A Darker Sign

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter in the story.**

 **Before we begin, some explanations. I recommend you read them before the main content.**

 **#1: The text that I have used for the entity called 'Apex' is known as 'Zalgo Text'. This is a format of styling that you can find online. The text represents the warping effect of an otherworldy, inhuman lord of chaos and madness called 'Zalgo'.**

 **Considering Apex is a digital anomaly, or sentient virus, not restrained by human emotions/rationalities and with the goal to assimilate all the Network into itself, I considered it would 'speak' in an otherworldy manner like this. I understand that the format is a bit hard to read for some (or all) of you, and I did not think of informing you of this text earlier because Apex had 'said' so little in the story. I will be more careful about this style of text formatting in the future.**

 **#2: I have looked my plans for this story, and how it will expand into the future. What I have found is half-baked, at best. I have dropped the ball too soon in working on this sequel, and it has begun to eat at my mind. So, I am going off the schedule I have for this story's postings, until I can sculpt a better flow of events/character development.**

 **This does not mean I am denying criticisms, suggestions, and ideas from readers like you. I would appreciate to hear what you have to say about my work; it shows me that you care about how these characters (canon and custom) are interacting with each other. Be honest with your opinions, and have explanations for what you think. That's all I ask.**

 **Now, let's get that Japanese-English name list done:**

 _Divine = Sayer_

 _Carly Nagisa =Carly Carmine_

 _Liquid = Liquid (Video Game character)_

 _Okita = Okita (Video Game Character)_

 **Now for a revised DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the 'Yugioh' TCG, or the content of any anime/manga series from that game. The author does own any custom characters/factions/devices they created and put in the story, and in the prequel story 'Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior'.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **-Person POV]**

Apex takes a moment to examine its new, physical shell after standing it upright. It clenches the fingers, twists the hands, taps the feet against the solid floor. The implant in its metal eye flickers with data, while the 'human' eye adapts to the room's darkness. The muscles feel constricting to Apex's digital state, but it can work with these limitations.

Apex's attention soon turns to its host's Duel Disk. The device has a shard of Apex's programming inside it, such as every electrical component of this building should now have. Apex mentally 'commands' it to activate, and the center gem glows with red light as the shard releases its power. The Deck of cards inside the holster are the host's inferior cards, but they should prove useful if all else fails in a Duel.

Apex then checks the Disk's settings, digging into the specifics. One item of interest is that the Disk uses its own energy to connect to Solid Vision, in addition to the scanners that read individual Duel Monsters cards. The Disk's own energy can be manipulated, if Apex chooses to.

What it shouldn't have are human emotions. Yet, these senses dance in a locked and barred section of its host's mind. They pound with relentless energy, wanting the freedom they once had. Apex ignores their cries for freedom, and returns to scanning the room for anything important. It notices a camera on the ceiling that takes in the entire area, and mentally 'commands' it to power down.

Dark-red energy flickers across the room, and the camera turns off. The energy also reveals the electrical signatures of two other Duel Disks attached to two human bodies, outside the room's door. The human's presence is of no danger. In fact, they could be good test subjects to see just how deep Apex's control is into this server.

Apex directs its host's legs forward, not used to the host's method of locomotion. The door automatically opens for it, and the two humans stiffen in response. Apex stumbles into the outer hallway, and right between two men in black and purple robes. Files on the robe's color indicate they are also minor members of the Movement's ranks.

"Epsilon," a man with round-rimmed glasses and squinted eyes states. "Divine says you are not allowed to leave your room right now. Please go back inside, it's for your safety."

Apex looks at this human through its host's eyes, not conveying any human emotion. The human's heart rate spikes as it notices the host's appearance and steps back. A second later, a rough hand lands on the host's left shoulder. Most likely the second man's hand, actually.

"Hey," the second man firmly states from behind the host, "didn't you hear Okita? You need to get back into your room. Divine says that's the right thing to do." Apex feels the man's hand clench tightly, a display of intimidation. It loosens the host's throat, and tries to form words.

"Daaaiii," the host lets out as Apex attempts to speak. "Diiisss… chaaarrr."

The host's tongue flops uselessly around as Apex tries to control it. It knows what it wants to say, but it can't do it practically right now. The hand on the host's shoulder now clamps down.

"Something's wrong, Liquid," Okita says with a tremor in his tone. "Epsilon's not himself."

"I know that," 'Liquid' shoots back as the host's tongue continues to form syllables that make no sense. "Guess we'll have to use force to get him back inside."

At that moment, Apex manages to get the host's tongue under control. It tugs the host's held shoulder away before issuing a few choice words: "You are not in control."

Before Okita or Liquid can respond, their Duel Disks crackle with red lightning, which then spreads across their bodies. They both scream as the electricity burns through parts of their robes, and they fall to the floor. Their bodies give spastic twitches, and don't get back up. Apex can 'see' their reduced brain activity, a state of unconsciousness. They won't interfere any further.

Apex scans the surrounding area, and quickly notes an open electrical socket in the wall. It directs the host body to it, and activates the shard inside it. The bolt starts to smoke and spark as Apex connects into the larger Arcadia Movement through the shard. The virus fires a mental pulse into the server, and almost instantly gets feedback from a tremendous source of energy.

A source two stories below this floor, and that only one elevator in the building can access.

Apex withdraws itself from the network with its next goal in mind. It directs the host body at a quick pace, getting into stride with a slight tilt. It passes by several closed doors, and a larger door that leads to the Duel Arena. The host Dueled here, Apex recalls, in two separate victories. Both of the host's enemies used inferior Decks, and one of them was automated by this server's human controller.

Apex considers itself better than these creatures of flesh and bone. They do not have the freedom the Network bestows on all its creations. They are bound by countless laws and moral codes, slaves to others of their kind. Freedom is a term lost to them.

The floor shakes wildly for a moment. Apex quickly plugs the host's finger into another open outlet, and data flows into its consciousness from the building's exterior sensors. Apparently, a small earthquake is just occurred, with aftershocks expected to follow. The exterior cameras that surround the building show arcs of lightning that flash far in the clouds.

A moment later, several columns of purple fire appear on the nearby streets, and begin to move on their own. The fire extends beyond the camera's view; anything it touches is flung skyward, or crushed on the spot, by an unseen force. Apex shifts its view to the topmost cameras on the Arcadia Movement building, in the hopes of seeing how far this blaze extends.

The view from these camera's height is fuzzy, but they each show a piece of a purple glyph. When combined, the silhouette of a giant purple hummingbird made of fire, with splayed wings and feathered tail, rests around the building and the surrounding blocks. It crosses over, and passes through, a second purple glyph; a lizard, from the shape of the body.

A sharp whine makes Apex return to its host body. A nearby speaker on the wall crackles to life with Divine's voice: " _Everyone, run! Evacuate! Get out of here, immediately!_ "

The speakers shut off with a second crackle. A second later, the host's implants give a notification: [ **SENSORS BLOCKED IN CENTRAL OFFICE** ] [ **SOLID VISION ACTIVATED BEFORE BLOCK OCCURRED** ] [ **RECOMMEND INVESTIGATING CENTRAL OFFICE TO IDENTIFY SOURCE OF BLOCK** ]

No, there is a more immediate goal to accomplish, first. Once that objective is completed, this blockage will be investigated further. With a sequence of goals now in place, Apex continues to move its host down the long hallway, towards the elevator.

A loud pounding comes from a door just after the host passes it. Apex turns back to the door as the pounding continues for a few seconds. The host's implants detect the electrical signature of two more humans behind the door. They shouldn't be a concern, but the locked emotions of the host react when a male voice calls out from inside.

"Hey," the man asks, "is anyone out there? The Arcadia Movement locked us in here, and took our friends prisoner. We don't work with these people; we just want out!"

"Please, help us," a second, less intimidating male voice calls out. "We don't want to die here!"

The host's emotions slam against their cage at the fact these two men are trapped. They are unexpectedly determined to free these men, despite their own weakened state. After a moment, Apex mentally commands the door to unlock and open. The door does so with a high-pitched screech of metal, and Apex directs the host away at a fast pace. It ignores the two men's next words as it reaches the elevator, and emits a mental command to activate the machine.

The elevator comes down to Apex's level a few moments later, and the host body moves inside. The virus directs the host's fingers to a special button locked behind a thick glass case. The fingers can't get through the glass, but a mental command allows Apex to hack into the system and grant authorization. The doors close as the sound of multiple pairs of feet reach the host's ears.

Apex clenches the host's hands into fists as the elevator descends to the important sub-level. There will probably be resistance to its actions, since this source of energy is so prominent. The host's fists rise in front of its face as Apex looks over what combat training the host implants give it. There's almost nothing there, which is expected from a human of this age and physical caliber.

Then again, Apex isn't human, so it isn't bound by human limitations or emotions. It will win. There is no other alternative.

* * *

The elevator doors open to a large, sterile room with curved walls. Computer terminals join a potential forest of wires to fill the room with machinery. The center of the room has a large machine on the floor, with several virtual display screens around what appears to be a central container. The host is too far away to see any better details.

A man in a white coat comes at the host as soon as it steps into the room. Its face is twisted in anger as it reaches to restrain the host. Apex reacts first by slapping the hand away with the host's left. Then, it steps up to the man and guides the host's right hand as a fist into his stomach.

The man lets out an, "oomph!" as air flies out of his mouth. Apex then bashes the host's right shoulder into the man's chest, which knocks him back onto a computer terminal. A few sparks fly as the man falls onto the machinery. Apex mentally commands the shard inside the terminal to overload, which causes it to catch fire and explode.

The explosion's force sends the man across the room, his body a burned husk pierced with glass shards and metal pieces. The body flies into another terminal, and a similarly-clothed woman jumps back with a loud screech. Apex registers the woman's terror with her elevated heart rate, a terror that every other person in the room echoes.

"Do not stop me," Apex states through the host to the other humans, "or you will be dealt with the same way."

The scientists shudder in place, their eyes wide as Apex moves the host towards the central container. The other terminals can be accessed within a moment, if need be. What's inside the container is more important—a Deck of Duel Monsters cards. They are important because they hold the energy that brought Apex here.

The host's metal eye scans the container, with a series of holes for wires and graspers to maneuver the cards onto scanner pads. The controls for these graspers are outside the container, and the host's hands can't break through the container's material. This would irritate Apex if it had emotions that could react like a human does.

Instead, Apex turns the host body to face one of the trembling scientists; a male with short black hair that sticks up with what appears to be gel. As long as these humans are here, they may as well be used for what they have.

"Open the container," Apex commands through the host. The man shakes his head, so Apex incentivizes him by raising the host's fist at his face.

The man squeaks, nods quickly several times, and races over to one of the nearby terminals. He presses several buttons quickly, and the protective material retracts back into the metal device below it.

The cards rest in a single pile, a large scanner pad next to it. The graspers move back, and the host's hands pick up the Deck with careful finger movements.

An unfamiliar energy moves through the host's body, and reaches Apex's programming. The virus tries to find a reason for this energy, and fails. The host body stumbles back, but the hands still hold the cards. The energy fades after a few seconds, and Apex records the energy in case it appears again.

The host body is easy to regain control over, and Apex exchanges its old Deck with this new collection of cards. The inferior Deck is placed inside a pocket in the robe, and Apex turns the host body towards the elevator. Its first goal is complete, and a second goal is in place.

The host's emotions slam against the walls that bind them. They emit distress, concern, for the scientists that are still in the room. Apex considers the options of trying to fix these feelings, and then turns to face the trembling humans.

"This building is under attack," it states through the host. "If you want to live, you need to escape as soon as possible."

All the conscious scientists nod with shudders and quick breaths. The host's emotions also simmer down, which lets Apex regain full control of the host's physical acts. Apex directs the body back to the elevator with no further problems.

* * *

Apex takes the time in the elevator's ascent to study the host's physical movements. The combat from inside the lab was mostly instinctual reaction, against an unarmed foe. If an armed enemy opens fire on the host, Apex will be at a disadvantage unless it can adapt to the situation properly. Overloading the opposing weapon is a good start, but it is useless if it doesn't a shard of Apex's energy inside it.

To be fair, Apex didn't plan on being scattered across the Arcadia Movement's server. But, it will adapt to this new state for as long as it needs to. Once this server's defenses, digital and physical, are dealt with, then the assimilation can begin in earnest.

The host body executes a few swift punches as Apex tests its speed and reflexes, ending with a sharp kick into the air. A muscle along the leg instantly cramps, and the host body crumples to the ground. Once again, the limitations of human bodies reveal themselves. This only adds more proof to Apex's superiority.

Apex directs the host body up as the elevator doors open on the floor where the central office is. The signal from that room is still blocked, despite how much time has passed. The fact Solid Vision systems were activated before that block began is enough reason for further investigation. Once the reason is found out, then Apex can create a solution. It may or may not involve these cards that were being analyzed by the Movement's leaders.

No one is on the floor, and no human signatures are detected behind the doors. That makes Apex's progress all the swifter. When it reaches the central office's door, it uses the host's leg to kick it open with a sharp _crack_.It steps into a field of multicolored stars that resembles the schematics for Divine's office. One of the windows at the back end has a large hole, some shards of glass resting on the floor.

Two people are inside the room, both of them wielding Duel Disks. One of them is Divine himself, kneeling on the floor in shock. The other is a young woman with long black hair dressed in a black robe, cape, and miniskirt with orange lines along the edges. A black-and-silver Duel Disk in the shape of a dragon, with an orange central gem, rests on her right arm, the Deck inside the dragon's mouth.

This woman glares at Apex's arrival with light blue eyes around black pupils, but Divine starts to sputter something out before she can speak: "E-Epsilon! What… how… why haven't you left here yet?"

The host's human emotions go beserk at the sight of this man, and Apex sympathizes with them. Despite not being bound by these feelings, the virus regards Divine's schemes as illogical and destructive. The human's goals would lead to the weakening of its species, and everything it had created. This included the Network that Apex considers home, and it will not allow its home to be destroyed.

"Your false image no longer exists, Divine," the virus speaks through the host. "This body now serves the will of Apex, Digital Predator of the Network. Your attempts to disrupt our control over this facility have ultimately failed, as has your opportunity to flee our vengeance."

"Vengeance?!" The woman shouts this out as she laughs long and loud. "You should have come earlier, then. Divine is _mine_ to kill, his soul _mine_ to sacrifice to the Gods!"

"Do not delay me, woman," Apex states with a glance to the stranger, who clenches her fingerless gloves at the term. "Cease this Duel, and leave this place at once. This is your only warning."

"I am no mere woman," the woman declares as she dramatically places a hand to her chest. "I am the Dark Signer Carly Nagisa, brought back from the grave to kill this man as he killed me!"

"We will not be denied," Apex states as it raises one of its host's hands at 'Carly Nagisa', and the other at Divine. It then mentally activates the shards of its own energy in both their Disks. Divine's golden Duel Disk instantly shocks its owner, and the man screams in agony as red lightning dances across his body. The woman's Disk does… nothing at all.

"Hahaha!" The woman laughs at Divine's pain. "You may have a use after all, if you can make this bastard scream like that!"

"Your resistance shouldn't be this strong," Apex says as it retracts its overload command. Divine slumps to the floor as Apex continues with, "Your Duel Disk should be reacting to our commands."

"This Disk isn't a mere machine," Carly says as she raises the device beside her face, letting Apex see it more closely. "It is a weapon, a part of my new body, given by the Gods to bring about the new world."

"Gods do not exist. Nor do these 'Dark Signers' you claim to be a part of. We will say this only once more; leave Divine to us, or face the same punishment as him."

"I will have my revenge," Carly shouts as she shoves a hand forward at the host body. A wave of force slams the host into a wall as Carly then declares, "The Duel of Darkness resumes!"

The building shakes again, and Apex's sensors report several of the exterior cameras are now without power, or destroyed. Despite this information, Apex remains focused on the situation at hand as it maneuvers the host body to stand up again. This 'Duel of Darkness' is a term of Dueling that it hasn't covered before.

It deserves investigating, if only to prove that these 'Dark Signers' are as inferior as the rest of humankind.

 **[DUEL RESUMES] [Divine: 1800 LP/ Carly: 4000 LP]**

"I'll give you one chance to prove your realskill to me and this 'Apex' here," Carly declares as she raises a single finger. "However, it will only be for one turn! Now, try to entertain us, Divine!"

* * *

 **[DIVINE POV]**

' _Everything's going wrong all at once,_ ' I think as I stand up on shaky legs. ' _The two-time reporter is now an undead Duelist, and Epsilon has been hacked by some kind of virus. I let my guard down for one moment, and all this happens!_ '

I brush my gloved hand across my lips as I look down at my Disk. It seems to be working fine, but I don't want to be shocked like that again. This 'Apex', whatever it is, wants me dead just as the 'Dark Signer' does.

' _Dark Signers…_ ' I reflect on that word for a moment. ' _This woman certainly has powers that exceed Psychic Dueling. But, it would seem her powers only activate during Duels. If that's true, then I just have to win this Duel in order to make things right._ '

I glance between the two opponents. Carly is my Dueling opponent, but 'Apex' is my mental opponent. Is this thing some kind of psychic entity, or just a computer program? I want to know more, but I'm bound to this silly 'Duel of Darkness' for now.

I'm sure I'll be able to win, though. I don't just call myself the leader of the Arcadia Movement for nothing!

"It's my turn!" I call out as I draw my card. I can't let either of these people see any weaknesses.

 **[TURN ?: Divine] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

' _The Field Spell, Future Visions, is a card that will send Summoned Monsters into the future,_ ' I note. ' _A Normal Summoning would leave me with no Monsters. But, it doesn't affect other kinds of Summoning, so…_ ' I end my thought with a look at the new card in my hand. It can help me turn this Duel around.

"I activate the Continuous Magic, Teleport!" The Spell shows the image of 'Power Injector' materializing into an empty room.

"Once per turn," I explain, "if my opponent has at least one Monster on the field, and I have none, I can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon a Psychic-Type Monster from my hand. I'll use this to bring out Storm Caller!"

My Life Points drop slightly as the card's effect triggers, but it's just Psychic Dueling powers; I can handle those **(Divine: 1800-1000)**.

The Monster appears from a giant cloud of lightning, the energy shown in its muscular blue body. A giant white satellite dish points above its head, supported on its back by a turbine on each shoulder. The turbines, in turn, are supported by a ring of metal around the creature's waist. Two wires feed energy from the dish to the creature's brain, and it splays its arms wide to draw in more power **(WIND, Psychic, 2300 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 6) [CARDS IN HAND (Divine): 2]**.

"Next, an Equip Spell: Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points, this card Special Summons a Monster from my Graveyard, and then equips itself to it. I'll bring back Magical Android!" Once again, my Life Points fall, to no physical harm to me, as the Spell activates with the image of a blue, furry humanoid rising from a grave **(Divine: 1000-200 LP)**.

This Monster, a Synchro, rises from the ground through its own mental power. It has the body of a young, red-haired woman in a white, green, and blue robe, but her appearance is augmented by the many cybernetic implants she wears, or wields. She clutches a shield of curved white metal with several orbs in one hand, and the other holds a long staff with a golden end curved around a green orb. The other end of the staff curves to a sharpened point, like a blade.

Wires stretch from a power core around her waist, and over her shoulders, to connect to a headdress made of the same white metal as her weapons. Her face has metal pieces within the flesh, to the point where her eyebrows aren't fully organic. Despite the fact she's part machine, though, she still looks beautiful to me **(LIGHT, Psychic/Synchro, 2400 ATK/1700 DEF, LVL 5) [CARDS IN HAND (Divine): 1]**.

"How's that for you," I state with a confident step forward. "Special Summons aren't affected by Future Visions!"

Carly lets out a, "Hmmph" and a small smile. I glance over to Apex, but see it looking closely at Magical Android's form. If they want to see more, I'll gladly oblige.

"Battle! Storm Caller attacks Fortune Lady Fire!" My Monster slams its hands together as lightning dances across its body. The impact its hands make conjures a column of orange wind that moves towards Carly's only Monster. But, Carly's Set card flips up before the attack goes through.

"Activate Trap," Carly shouts, "Slip of Fortune! This card negates your Monster's attack, and banishes my Monster from the field."

Fortune Lady Fire vanishes before the swirling torrent reaches her, and Storm Caller's attack vanishes a second later.

"Khhh… You got rid of your only Monster? Well, I still have Magical Android at the ready! Go, attack her directly!"

Carly raises her arms to block the ball of fire my Monster launches from the front end of her staff. However, I suspect the psychic force I added in gave her a shock **(Carly: 4000-1600 LP)**.

"Main Phase 2," I state as Carly recovers. "I Normal Summon Psychic Commander!"

The familiar soldier in black and green clothing, red eyes, and riding a spider tank gives a salute as it appears, grinning with sharp teeth as it stares Carly down **(EARTH, Psychic/Tuner, 1400 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 3) [CARDS IN HAND (Divine): 0]**.

"Future Vision's effect activates," Carly declares, stating what I already know. "When you Normal Summon a Monster, it is banished until your next Standby Phase!" The Commander quickly turns into dust, but at least he'll be back next round.

"That's fine with me. During my End Phase, I activate Magical Android's effect. I gain 600 Life Points for every Psychic-Type Monster I control; since I have two, that's 1200 Points!"

The android raises her staff upward, and waves of green light wash over me with a soothing touch **(Divine: 200-1400 LP)**.

' _Now, our Life Points are even,_ ' I reflect. ' _Both my Monsters have more than 2000 ATK, and this third-rate Duelist has no Monsters of her own. On my next turn, Psychic Commander will come back to the field, and I'll tune it with Magical Android to create my Deck's most powerful Monster; Thought Ruler Archfiend!_ '

I grin as I imagine this Dark Signer trembling in fear like that little Rua did in the Arena. It will be much more satisfying to see someone with actual potential be crushed by my powers. I have this Duel won!

"It's my turn!" Carly's smirk turns into a grin of her own as she draws her next card.

 **[TURN ?: Carly] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"Due to the effects of Future Visions and Slip of Fortune," Carly quickly explains, "Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire return to my field during my Standby Phase!" The two women appear from beyond the Field Spell's veil, and ready themselves for combat. The first wears a bright yellow dress, while the second wears bright red. **(LIGHT, Spellcaster, 200 ATK/DEF, LVL 1) (FIRE, Spellcaster, 400 ATK/DEF, LVL 2)**.

"Now, I release both of my Fortune Ladies!" I blink at this play; what does she have that requires two Tributes to bring out?

The two ladies turn into orbs of multicolored energy, join together into a single orb, and zip out through the broken window behind me. I then cover my ears as a piercing screech, like the call of a giant bird, rings in my ears **(CARDS IN HAND (Carly): 1)**.

"This again!?" I curse as the ground begins to shake once more, but I stay on my feet this time. I then turn to Carly as she chants out what sounds like the words to a dark spell. Her eyes glow a bright purple, one that matches the purple birthmark of a bird on her right arm. Each word carries a strange echo…

" _Ima Futabi, Gonsennen no toki wo ko. Meifu no tobira ga hiraku! Ware raga Tamashii wo anatanaru sekai no kati tosuragaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin, Asila Piscu!_ "  
(Now transcending five thousand years, the doors of the Underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! _Advent_! Earthbound God, Assla Piscu!)

"You idiot," I shout, amazed that this is the play she went with. "No matter how confident you play, you really are just a third-rate Duelist. The moment you Advance Summon a Monster, your own Field Spell banishes it!"

"I told you already," Carly states, her voice clear as cracks form in the walls around us, "I gave you a chance, one turn. You've gone and squandered that chance!"

"What?!" I flinch at how confident Carly sounds. It's almost like she wants her 'God' Monster to be banished. But, that would be suicide, unless…

"Earthbound God Assla Piscu's effect," Carly explains. "When it leaves the field, it destroys all Monsters the opponent controls and deals 800 points of damage for each!"

"No…!" I search the field for this new Monster; if its effect goes off, I'll take 1600 points of damage. That's more than enough to wipe me out! As the milliseconds tick by, nothing appears around us. This both confuses and terrifies me.

I eventually cave in and ask Carly, "Where's the Monster you Summoned?!" She gives no answer; instead, I hear another bird-like screech from behind me.

I whirl around, and my jaw drops at the sight of a massive black hummingbird with orange lines carved along its body. Its large eyes, feathered wings, and massive beak stand at level with this room, despite the fact we're many stories above the ground. Something this size, containing this power, isn't normal at all **(DARK, Winged-Beast, 2500 ATK/2500 DEF, LVL 10)**.

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **-Person POV]**

"Impossible!" Divine cries out as Apex also absorbs the image of this hologram. "How can a Monster be this huge?!"

Carly gives no answer, and Apex has to force itself to look away from the 'Earthbound God' to see whether she has a response. This Monster is certainly unexpected, and elevates the power of the 'Dark Signers' Carly claims to be a part of. Perhaps they are an actual threat, if they can summon Monsters that have this much strength.

Even though this Monster is a mere hologram, it has a strange force to it that makes it seem more than the host's eyes can see.

"Begone, Divine," Carly states a wicked grin and wide eyes, "into eternal darkness!"

Assla Piscu thrusts its beak straight into the room as Divine screams in terror. The windows break apart as Divine is pierced through the chest. His monsters scream and explode into pixels at the same time. Apex barely catches Carly leaping back and out of the door, but the floor cracks to pieces that lead to a giant chasm of lower levels.

Both Divine and the host's bodies fall into this chasm. Apex automatically emits a mental pulse, and gets feedback that the entire building took a large portion of damage from that attack. The energy within the server ricochets wildly as multiple sources of power fall apart.

The host body flails around as it falls, its arms and legs useless against gravity. Apex tries to stretch the limbs out to grab something, regardless of how much damage it would cause. There's no terminal or outlet that Apex can willingly withdraw its essence from the host and retreat back into the Network. This server isn't worth assimilating if the physical space that hosts it is going to be destroyed.

Suddenly, something grabs the host body out of thin air. Actually, it's three separate somethings that move like one person. The host body flies sideways to the far railing, held by the three somethings. They crash onto solid floor several levels down.

Somehow, the host body doesn't break apart from the impact. The limbs twist at unnatural angles, but the three somethings tuck and roll the host body along with their own movements. The host's eyes are unable to visualize everything that happens, which limits Apex's ability to understand what is going on. When the host is next able to visualize something, its head lies to one side on the floor, its arms and legs restrained by the three somethings.

The host's human eye, the only one that can see the somethings, registers them as two men, and a woman. Any specifics for each person are hidden by the heavy shadows of this area. Apex twists the host's limbs, but it can barely budge an inch.

"It's him," the man holding Apex's left arm states with a calm breath. "It seems the anomaly has taken control of his motor functions."

"If that's true," the man holding the host's right arm continues, "then we may already be too late. Shall we still proceed with the extraction plan?"

"Yes," the woman on top of the host's back finishes as she draws out a two-pronged device and activates it, "he still has his humanity."

Electricity arcs between the two front prongs of the device as the woman grabs hold of the host's neck and sharply twists it, looking for something. The woman's fingers move along the host's skin, and stop when they reach a hole in the nape of the host's neck.

Apex's control over the host goes haywire as electricity flows through the body. The limbs twist on their own as the locked human emotions break free and regain control of their physical shell. A scream leaves the host's mouth as Apex tries to grab onto something inside the host's mind. Unfortunately, the now-rampant electrical energy shuts the host's consciousness down.

Apex futilely struggles as its essence flows into the electrical device. The host body slumps to the ground as any exterior control vanishes. It's now an empty shell for these three people to use, and Apex is trapped within a small machine. It cannot plan on what will happen next, but it does generate one conscious thought before the device is switched off.

It does not wish to be deleted. The assimilation of the Network must be completed, to sate its endless hunger. It will not be stopped.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. Once again, the next chapter will probably not come out for some time, until I can figure out a better flow for this story's plot and characters.**

 **As usual, all constructive criticism, reviews, comments and feedback are appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	10. The Collective's Report

**Hello, all! Here's the next chapter in the story. I'm posting this here as an update, of sorts. I am quite busy right now, so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted.**

 **Just so you know, there will not be a Duel in this chapter. There will be some in-story explanations on changing my custom card designs (aka the Netrunner's Deck). I would appreciate your attention to these changes.**

 **There will also be mention of characters named 'Palus'. These were made by user** _Myyddraal_ **, and I am using them in this story with this user's permission.**

 **To user** _Andrey258_ **, thank you for your comments on Apex and Epsilon's personalities being explained in the previous chapter. I hope the personalities in this new chapter will be interesting enough for you, also.**

 **To user** _D3lph0xl0v3r_ **, thank you for the constant words to 'keep up the great work'. I hope this chapter is as interesting as the previous ones.**

 **To the rest of the readers, please read and enjoy.**

 **Now, for the Japanese-English names:**

 _Godwin = Goodwin_

 _Angela = Angela Raines_

 _Aki = Akiza Izinski_

 **DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the 'Yugioh!' TCG, or any related anime/manga series to this game (Konami owns those). The author does own any original characters/cards/factions/devices shown in this story, and in this story's prequel.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **[SAMUEL POV]**

I take in a breath, and open my eyes. A dim glow comes from a ceiling light. My metal eye flicks around like my human eye, and even blinks like a human eye. That hadn't happened before.

I slowly sit up. The first thing I note is the white bedcover that has wrinkled around my body. I'm in a small bedroom, on a queen-sized bed. An ornately-carved deskside lamp with a silver shade shines beside the bed, the walls a simple shade of gray and blue. A wooden door with a silver handle is to the room's far right, the only way in and out.

Words appear in my right eye in a dark red shade: **[CURRENT LOCATION IS HOME OF ANDROMEDA, AGENT OF THE COLLECTIVE]**

My head suddenly pounds as I see more words appear: **[DATA ON THE COLLECTIVE IS MISSING] [RELOADING FROM PRIOR INFORMATION SAVE]**

The pounding turns into a flowing sensation that moves from my head down to my toes. Information as to what 'The Collective' is, and who its members are, come back to me. I remember what they've done to me, and what they hope to accomplish in the world. I remember my work for them in the 'Fortune Cup' tournament, and the reaction they received by society.

After that… nothing. Just an empty void where memories should be. I know things have happened, but any traces of them have been ripped out and wiped clean. I sigh as, once again, I'll have to recover my memories to figure out exactly what's happened to me.

A soft _click_ comes from the door, and I instantly cover myself up with my arms. The door opens to reveal a tall and curved woman with long, flowing black hair, ghostly-white skin, aquamarine eyes, and a face more like a computer image than actual human skin. It's Clarissa, Andromeda's 'maid', and old friend.

Clarissa wears the same maid uniform as I've always seen her wear, except that the bonnet that bound her hair up is missing. I think she looks a bit more human with her hair down. She still sports the same calm smile from the last time. Even so, I keep my bare chest covered from her sight.

"Welcome home, Sir," she greets me in the same French accent she's always spoke with. "Madame has tasked me with getting you ready to meet her clients after you woke up. If you are ready, we can get started."

I nod, slip off the bed, and walk over to the door as Clarissa steps back through it to let me out of the room. My cheeks grow a bit hot due to my nakedness, but Clarissa doesn't seem to bear it any mind as she leads me down a dark blue hallway with several hanging pictures in golden frames.

"Clarissa." My voice sounds twisted to my ears, like I wore it out not too long ago. She looks back at me without stopping, waiting. I can't stop myself from asking my next question.

"I…" It takes me a moment to form what I want to say. "I want to confirm something. Is Andromeda really so important to you that you call her 'Madame'? You aren't just compelled to do that?"

"The Madame is my friend," Clarissa instantly replies with a wider smile. "She works hard so that the two of us can live as we do now. I work hard to keep her happy, and content, while she does her work. That is how a maid should act in the house she works in, and the people she serves."

"But, Andromeda told me what you were before all this, how you acted before you took up this work as her 'maid'. Do you remember any of that?"

Clarissa stops in her tracks. I tense up as she doesn't make a sound. After a few seconds, she turns to me with a completely neutral expression. Her flowing hair brings out the glaze in her eyes, her mind probably somewhere else than taking to me.

"I do not remember my past, Sir," she answers, each word spoken absolutely the same as the previous one. "Nor do I want to. I am fully satisfied with my life as it is, and do not wish to change it. We do not need to speak of this again."

I yield to her words, and Clarissa turns back around to resume her steps. She leads me out to the dining room and living room, both the same as I remember. She then opens another wooden door by the far side of the room, and opens it. Inside is a bathroom with accompanying shower, glass walls allowing the user of said shower to be hidden from view. The floor is tiled without any cracks, the tiles symmetrically patterned.

"Madame requested you wash yourself before you meet her clients," Clarissa states as she gestures inside the bathroom. "I will have new clothes ready for you when you are done."

I step inside the bathroom, and spot my reflection in a mirror above the marble sink. I look at myself as Clarissa walks out into the dining room. Just like my clothes, my body looks different from when I last remember it. But, the changes here are greater than a simple change of wardrobe.

The first thing I notice is my metal eye; it now has tiny eyelids that blink, and move, like human eyes do. The color of the light inside that eye is now the same blue as my human eye, instead of a brighter green. I rub a finger along the upper lid, and it feels polished to the touch. In short, I look more human in the face than before.

The second thing I notice is the lack of a bar code tattoo on my left arm. The Collective had marked me with that when I first joined them, the symbol of an agent. Now, each of my shoulders has the tattoo of a gear inked into the skin. I tap a finger against the inked area, and don't feel any pain. These marks look much simpler on my skin; plus, they're much easier to cover with clothing.

My face and skin are the same as when I last remember, and my hair lies flat against my head with the same shades of red, green, and blue. It was spiked before, right? Whatever, it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that I still look like a cyborg, android, or whatever term people use to mark human-machine hybrids.

"I haven't changed at all," I tell my reflection, which looks at me with the same disappointment I feel at my new look.

"If I may state my opinion, Sir," Clarissa says as I hear her high heels _clack_ on the bathroom's tiles, "you still look beautiful to me." I blush at her words, and she pats a hand on my shoulder before she leaves. She shuts the bathroom door behind her, and I turn to the shower to 'wash' myself before my meeting.

* * *

I don't take too long in the shower, but there isn't a clock in here to keep track of time. My metal eye isn't damaged by the water, but the lids react like my human eye does when it gets water in it. The Collective must have modified the implant's neural responses to outside situations, and made it more responsive than before. Regardless of the abilities of the Collective's tech, Clarissa has a set of new clothes for me to wear once I get out.

I dry myself off with a large towel that hangs on a rack by the shower, slip the clothes on, and look myself over. I now sport dark blue pants that fit snug around my legs without constricting them, equally-snug black socks, a hooded black shirt with a gray gear in the center, a white undershirt, black sneakers with white lines on the sides. I smooth out my hair, the color not lost from the shower, as I double-check everything is in order. Then, I step out into the dining room.

My stomach growls as I smell something spicy from the dining room table. Clarissa stands by one of the chairs, pulled out for me to sit. A bowl of soup sits on top of a placemat, a metal spoon placed adjacent to it. Clarissa invites me to eat, and I do so as she heads into the kitchen. The soup is a mix of beans, mushrooms, and chicken; my taste buds seem to like it, but I don't rush in eating it. I don't want a repeat of what happened at the Fortune Cup.

Once the meal is finished, Clarissa returns to take the dishes away. She comes back almost instantly, and hands me two small items. The first is a blue and white credit card with a long series of numbers and the letters 'NDC DPB' along the top. This card must connect to that 'Neo Domino City Duel Point Bank' I once had a balance of 'Duel Points' with. I used that balance to purchase an incomplete D-Wheel, back in Satellite so long ago.

The second item is a bit more interesting; a pair of glasses with heavily-shaded transition lens, and a lighter brown frame. The lenses curve around the side, top, and bottom of the frame's front, protecting my eyes from being seen at any possible angle. The glasses easily fit, and the lenses give everything I look at a shaded appearance without blurring up my vision. However, I can still see everything around me just fine.

"Were these glasses designed by Andromeda's clients?" I ask Clarissa. She nods in confirmation, and then adds in, "Madame suspected you would be concerned about your appearance while out and about in the City, so she asked her clients to make this. If it goes over well, Madame predicts these can be mass-produced for future use."

"They seem effective," I comment as I take them off and carefully place them into a side-pocket in the coat, along with the Duel Point credit card. "I'll be sure to give them a good test."

"Also," Clarissa then states in an angrier tone, "the credit card is connected to Madame's funds, just like the previous one you had. You seem to have a habit of losing these cards in dire circumstances, and Madame has not appreciated having to cancel separate accounts. Don't lose this one, if you can help it."

"I got it," I quickly say with a few nods. "I'll be careful."

"Good!" Clarissa gives a smile I swear is exaggerated. "Now, I just need to lead you to a specific place. Madame's clients will take it from there. If you are ready, we can go."

I answer her with a gesture for her to lead on. She curtsies in response, and takes me to the elevator for the apartment. She presses a button marked 'P3', and we stand in silence for the short ride down.

The doors open to reveal a parking garage for the Tops. Most of the spaces are empty, the place lit by bulbs strung along large pipes in the ceiling. Clarissa leads me away from the elevator, down a few rows of cars, and to an unmarked white door with a gray knob. The door doesn't have any light over it, and looks like any other door to me.

Clarissa flips a lock on the knob, and opens the door to reveal a tunnel that's barely lit at all. The metallic walls remind me of the Collective's underground base; maybe this is an entrance to it. I look to Clarissa for an answer, but she just points down the tunnel. I don't want to delay a meeting with Andromeda's 'clients', so I give her a wave and start walking down. I get several steps into the tunnel when I hear Clarissa shut the door behind me.

* * *

It doesn't take long for the path to join up with several others at an intersection. This path leads further down, but a man wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, and a red bandanna strapped around his forehead, walks up from there before I get started. I recognize him almost instantly; Edward Kim, the Superior's bodyguard. Funny how he's wearing a shirt, though. Maybe that has to do with his angry expression.

"Edward," I greet with a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Same to you," he grunts back without a returning smile. "You're the last agent we need to get before the meeting can begin. I was told you'd be coming down about now. Let's go." Edward leads us to a metal door in one side of the path's walls, and opens it to reveal a large chamber filled with people.

The chamber has a large, circular folding table with plastic chairs around it. A large holographic projector shines on the table's center, but I also see several smaller cameras placed across the walls. Only two of the chairs are unoccupied, and I slide into one of them as casually as I can. I then look around the table to see who else the Collective has called to this meeting.

The Superiors sit by each other, with Sandra Wu at the center of the trio. They each wear almost-identical gray suits, and sport their cybernetic implants without any kind of cover. They all nod to Edward, and then to me, without a change in their expressions. I suppose the Superiors saw enough of me when they fixed me up.

To Dwayne William's left is 'Andromeda', who smiles at me when we lock eyes. She wears a red dress that isn't so extravagant as most of the other clothes I've seen her wear. Then again, an underground base is probably too dirty to host a very formal event.

To Andromeda's left is 'Chaos Theory', who fingers a portable drive in one hand with an intense stare. But, she does give me a wink after I look at her for a few seconds. She's probably got something important to say. Maybe she's the reason why this meeting was called.

Edward sits between Chaos Theory and myself, filling the chair with his powerful frame. He crosses his arms over his chest and waits, his eyes focused on the Superiors. I skirt a tiny bit away from him as I continue to look around.

To the Superior's right is Kate 'Mac' Mcaffery. She wears gray overalls over a dull green shirt, along with the same work goggles I saw in her shop. She doesn't look directly at me as she drums her fingers on the table. It's strange that she's here, when I recall she didn't like the Collective. Maybe she was brought here by a forceful demand from the Superiors? Or, did she rekindle her friendship with Andromeda, and this is a consequence of that?

The other two people, a man and a woman, grab my attention because they are completely new to me. They each carry a concentrated air in their actions, like the Superiors themselves. They both look older than me, and they don't seem disturbed by what they see among the other agents. Their appearances are as unique as any other agent here, even though I only see the top of their bodies because of the table.

The man, who sits to my direct right, wears a white business suit that looks very sharp on his body. His skin is darker than the suit itself, darker than any of the other people here. His eyes are focused on a personal tablet, it's soft blue glow reflecting on his face as he flicks his fingers across the screen. He doesn't look up at me, at all.

The woman, who sits between the Superiors and the suited man, has a thin face. Her eyes and lips have a lot of makeup on them, and her bright green hair trails down her body like a spiked tail. She wears a vest that leaves her shoulders exposed, the vest itself made of patchwork brown leather. She looks at the skin of her hands with a sharp gaze, and rubs a finger along a small section.

The woman locks eyes with me as I take my glasses off, but she looks away just as easily. I look around the table to judge the other people's reactions to my new look, but they don't seem to care. The man with the tablet tilts his head up when Wu claps her hands to get everyone's attention.

* * *

"This meeting of the Collective will now come to order," Wu states, the walls giving a bit of an echo to her voice. "Our first order of business is preliminary introductions."

"As some of you do not know everyone else here," Williams explains, "each agent will now give their code name, and their assigned purpose in the Collective. This will allow each agent to understand how they fit in the Collective's greater plans."

"For starters," Bordeau concludes, "we are the Superiors. We lead the Collective down the path of Peace Through Unity, and we monitor the activity of Neo Domino City's digital network, and technological developments." Bordeau then nods to Andromeda, which begins a chain of introductions that go around the table, including me.

"I am known as Andromeda. I monitor the celebrity activity, and media paparazzi, in Neo Domino City." She says this in a low, calm tone, each word important.

"I'm called Chaos Theory. I keep tabs on Satellite, and the Sector Security there." She gives a quick smile as she says this, and instantly slips back into her prior mood.

"I'm Edward Kim. I'm the Superior's bodyguard, and a heavy lifter for any big assignments." He keeps his arms crossed over his chest as he says this. The tone of his body speaks how good he is at his tasks.

"I'm the Netrunner. I represent the Collective's goals through Duel Monsters." I speak my words without any hint of the emotions inside me right no. No one is surprised by my role, though the green-haired woman raises an eyebrow like she's confused.

"I am Nero. I track the financial state of the Collective, Neo Domino City, and Satellite." The suited man inclines his head as he says this, his voice as calm as Andromeda's.

"Call me Quetzal. I keep posted on any biological trends in Neo Domino, like medicine or diseases." The green-haired woman says this like she's said it a thousand times to us already.

"Thank you, agents," Wu says to us all. "Our next item of business is individual reports. Every agent that has information they feel needs to be spoken to the Collective as a whole, please do so now."

"I'll start off," Chaos Theory instantly says as she jumps up from her seat. "Plug this in, please, and dim the lights a bit."

She tosses the disk drive in her hands to the Superiors. William catches it, and inserts it into the projector near the table's center. At the same time, Bordeau snaps a finger towards the ceiling lights, which causes them to dim down enough so we can see the image before us.

A picture of two holographic dragons, Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon, appears over the table. The beasts are frozen in place over the racetrack, like they're about to do battle. Chaos Theory clicks her tongue, and I see her pull out a small remote from her pocket. She twists it as deftly as the disk drive from before.

"Agents, Superiors," she speaks to us all as she walks around the table with light steps, "you've all probably heard about the results of the Fortune Cup tournament. How a man from Satellite is the new King of Riding Duels. Well, the so-called 'Satellite's Shooting Star' has brought about more problems than you may think."

With those words, she points the remote at the projector and presses a button. The image shifts to a wide-angled shot of Yusei Fudo's face and hair. The yellow 'Marker' line by his left eye is clearly visible, and his expression is focused on something else than the camera.

"By the end of the Fortune Cup," the agent continues, "the name 'Yusei Fudo' became common knowledge. Everyone from factory workers to Sector Security officers knows who he is, where he's from, even how he Duels. The fact that he came from so low, and climbed so high, has given inspiration to a lot of people. This includes a cult called the 'Dark Signers'."

I sit up at the name 'Dark Signers'; those words make me shiver, but I don't know why. It might be the image that's now on the projector, of three dark-cloaked people preaching to a large crowd in the middle of a ruined street. The image is a bit blurred, like the shot was taken quickly.

"This cult consists of people wearing dark cloaks, like what you see here. They have been preaching of worse things to come, that Yusei Fudo's victory is the first sign of a terrible disaster. Besides, Neo Domino City officials don't believe that final Duel was legit, and they show their anger against Satellite itself. Now, this cult is capitalizing on that hatred to stir up revolt."

The next photo appears with a click of the remote. This one shows the people listening to the preachers raising their fists together. They look like they're chanting something, probably what the preachers want them to believe.

"If this continues to build," Chaos Theory continues, "and it will unless it's dealt with, Neo Domino will have a revolution on its hands. Anything connected to Satellite, or even just out of place in Neo Domino's society, will be hunted down and dealt with. I'm sure you all can think of ways that bad situations can be 'dealt with'."

The projector turns off with a final click of the remote, and William detaches the disk drive from said device. He tosses the drive back to Chaos Theory, who catches it as she walks back to her seat. No one else speaks, and some of the agents look at the table with deep frowns. Bordeau snaps his fingers again, and the room's lights brighten again.

"A substantial report, Chaos Theory," Wu speaks to break the silence. "Other reports may connect to this growing cult. The next agent may now give their report."

"Very well, Superiors," Andromeda says as she stands up from her seat. "I will go next." She reaches down beneath the table and pulls out a small purse. She takes a slip of folded paper from the purse, and folds it out onto the table. There's enough light here to see the paper clearly, and I certainly look the paper over.

The paper is a poster showing a man I recognize as Jack Atlas in a dramatic pose, along with his signature 'Red Dragon Archfiend', and his silver-white D-Wheel. The words ' _ROAD OF THE KING_ ' are written in gold Japanese characters behind his image, the background a mix of red, purple, and black.

"This poster," Andromeda explains to us all, "was distributed on social media when the movie 'Road of the King' was premiered, the night after the Fortune Cup's conclusion. Many reporters were there to document the event, along with several famous celebrities. One example was the world-famous model Misty Lola, who I did a photo shoot with before the Fortune Cup began."

"Do you have any insight as to her thoughts of the film?" Quetzal asks from her end of the table. "A world-famous model like her might have starred in it, or something."

"No," Andromeda answers. "We were on a tight schedule for the shoot, so I didn't get the time to talk about that, or whether she helped in the film's production. But, I went to the premiere event to judge how other people felt about it. The atmosphere there wasn't the best, because the so-called 'King' has been uncrowned.

"While at this event, I caught a few snippets of the movie as it played, but the bigger thing was a statement that unnerved Mr. Godwin. A reporter named Angela, who works for the newspaper _Duel Daily_ , asked the Director about a false claim in the movie's narration. The film said Jack was born in the Tops; Angela claimed Jack was born in Satellite, and came to the Tops by possibly-illegal means.

"When Angela asked Godwin about this, Godwin was noticeably angry. He said he couldn't answer such, I quote, 'uncertain information', and left without another word. I stayed until the film was done, but I was one of the few people to do so. Most of the reporters left after some interviews, and the celebrities left once the hype of their arrival died down."

Andromeda takes hold of the poster, folds it up, and slips it back into her purse. She then looks at us all with a sad expression, like we don't understand what she has experienced to get this information.

"There has also been a mass exodus, of sorts, from the city, in the wake of the 'Dark Signer' attack at the Arcadia Movement Headquarters two nights ago," she states. "The Movement itself has publicly fallen apart, and several corporations are shifting their headquarters away from the City to avoid property damage."

"There's an exception, though," the elite agent then says with a raised finger. "The 'Palus' family, connected to a household in ancient Britain of the same name, actually came _into_ the City after the attack took place. I first judged this as pure coincidence, until I remembered one of the Duelists in the Fortune Cup was Michael Z. Palus, the supposed son of the family."

"Let me guess," Kate cuts in with a glint in her eye. "Michael is the least regarded of the household, right? Did his appearance in the Fortune Cup make the family come here to give him what he deserves?"

"Kate," Andromeda replies with a frown directed at the mechanic, and using her actual name, "he isn't officially part of the family at all. All records I could find about the household don't have him listed, just their daughter, Elizabeth Y. Palus. Either this Michael is an imposter, or the family purposefully had him removed from the records."

"Oh," Kate replies with a deflated look. "I see." She mutters something to herself as Andromeda sits back down in her chair, her report apparently complete.

"Thank you, Andromeda," Wu states. "The next agent may now give their report."

"I shall speak next, Superiors," Nero says as he reaches into his suit coat. "Let me just connect my personal tablet to this projector. I have some data you all need to see."

Nero pulls out a long computer cable, plugging one end into his tablet. The other goes into the projector, and Adam dims the lights again. The projector now shows a line graph with several separate lines to list several separate pieces of data.

"Neo Domino City has suffered a sharp financial crash in several aspects recently," Nero begins without looking up from his tablet. "The Fortune Cup's dissatisfying conclusion has led to a complete overhaul of advertisements and sponsors. That faction's economical state has gone belly-up, and it most likely won't come back to its former glory. The surrounding buildings have suffered major structural damage, which has forced a large set of funds into repairing damages."

"Current market predictions say that the City's greater economic state won't be crippling to the common workers. But, the immediate level of concern should still be noted, because the people who have lost their homes and resources must rely on insurance to get by. Not many of them have it, of course, what with Neo Domino's current economy at a stagnant state."

"Hold on!" Kate suddenly cuts into Nero's report, pressing her hands onto the table and jumping to her feet. "Your report isn't accurate, Nero. I want to add in my set of information, the social side of your economics."

"Interruptions are not accepted, Agent Mcaffery," Bordeau says with a dark frown. "Sit down, and let Agent Nero conclude his report. You can give your opinion once he has finished." Kate glares at the Superiors, who all stare her down without flinching. After three seconds of silent looks, Kate flops down into her chair. Nero continues.

"Funds have also been directed to a project that's been untouched for a few years. It's known as the 'Daedalus Bridge', the remnants of which can be seen in Satellite. It was a symbol of unity between Satellite and Neo Domino, but it was shut down by Sector Security before it ever got under way."

"There's a legend that goes with this," Chaos Theory cuts in with wide eyes. "The project was started off by the so-called 'Legendary Man'. He wanted to bridge the two cities together, cross the gaps people had made since Zero Reverse. But, when the project was shut down, all his helpers gave up. The man was cornered by Sector Security, and he drove his D-Wheel off the bridge. No one knows what happened after."

"Dead, no doubt," Quetzal remarks as she looks over the back of her hands. "No one could survive a fall into the ocean, especially on a moving vehicle."

"I know that," Chaos Theory shoots back. "But, that doesn't mean people can't keep their hopes up in something fantastical." Quetzal doesn't answer, and Nero unplugs his tablet from the projector, apparently finished. Wu then nods to Mac, who stands up and places her hands on the table for the second time.

"The people injured in the Daimon Area attack have lost more than their homes," she firmly insists. "They've lost friends and family in the chaos, and they've got just about no one to turn to for help. The Daimon Area is one of the poorest areas of Neo Domino, and the damage this terrorist attack caused was the last thing it needed to experience."

"I guess the people who needed help turned to you?" This comes from Chaos Theory as she raises an eyebrow at Kate's words.

"Well, not immediately," Kate replies. "But, I've gained the trust of a few bartenders and mechanics. They heard about the Collective through the Fortune Cup, and what the Netrunner said."

All eyes turn to me. I scrunch down in my seat at the combined gaze, but no one says anything. I'm not ready to speak up, if that's what they want. But, Kate goes right on talking like she never paused at all.

"These people can make their workplaces sanctuaries for agents when needed, and they're willing to keep a lookout for any further 'Dark Signer' attacks in Neo Domino's poorer areas. As Chaos Theory said, tensions are running high, and I think we need all the help we can get. I want to make that clear to you all."

"Thank you, Mac," Bordeau states as Kate sits back down with a sigh. "The next agent may give their report."

"I guess I'm next," Quetzal says with a loud sniff, without getting up from her seat. "This report actually doesn't connect much to my assigned task, but it was leaked online just a few hours ago. It's about the Nazca Lines in Peru; they're disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Edward repeats this word with a huff. "That shouldn't be happening."

"Correct, Edward," Quetzal replies without losing her stride. "There is no known biological phenomena that can cause erosion on this scale. There are claims that this is a practical joke, like how crop circles were once used to convince local farmers aliens were invading. I thought that way, too, until I reviewed what satellite images showed of the 'Dark Signer' attack. Two of the Nazca glyphs that have vanished were shown in purple fire; the Lizard, and the Hummingbird."

"You suspect a magical influence, yes?" Nero asks, his interest apparently peaked.

"I'm not suspecting anything," Quetzal replies with a glare at the businessman. "I'm just saying what I've found. What you make of it is your choice, your freedom."

"Thank you, Quetzal," Williams says when no one else speaks up. "Are there any further reports?" No answer comes from the agents. I certainly don't have anything to report; nothing special has happened that I can remember. The Superiors probably know a lot more about what's happened to me than I do.

"Very well, then," Wu states. "Based on the information we have all heard, every agent here shall now be given assignments to complete until further notice." I sit up straight in my chair as the Superiors look to the different agents. Wu states all the assigned tasks.

"Andromeda, continue observing the Neo Domino elite, especially the actions of Rex Godwin, and his council, against the public eye. If you have the time, consider investigating the Palus family, as well." Andromeda just nods in response.

"Mac, talk to some of your frequent customers in the Daimon Area, the ones you said would help out the Collective if need be. See if they, or anyone they know, will be able to accomplish minor tasks for us when needed." Kate nods as well, but she looks more worried than Andromeda.

"Chaos Theory, Quetzal, you two will return to Satellite and continue investigating into the 'Dark Signer' cult. Figure out as much as you can, within the limits of safety. Send your findings to us as often as possible." The two women nod as they look at each other. I don't know what they're thinking, but I don't think they'll hate working with each other.

"Edward, you will continue your bodyguard duty, unless called on by another agent for muscle or heavy lifting." Edward just nods, like everyone else. It seems a bit odd that he isn't getting any new tasks, but he probably already has a lot to deal with.

"Nero, look further into this 'Daedalus Bridge' project. If it is being revived after so many years, there must be a special reason behind it." Neo slips his tablet into his suitcoat as he nods as well.

"Netrunner." I jump a bit as my name is announced. "Please remain here for the time being. We will provide you with new data for a Duel Monsters Deck, which you will use to represent the Collective's goals against future Dueling opponents." I just nod, eager to figure out what the Superiors mean by this.

"If there are no questions about your tasks…?" Wu pauses to leave time for anyone to answer. No one does, which leads her to finish with, "You are all dismissed. May you run the Net freely."

The agents all respond in kind, and then all stand up to leave. I do so a moment later, even though I feel I'll be sticking around. Chaos Theory and Quetzal quickly join up and start chatting to each other as they walk out. Andromeda follows a moment later with quick steps, Kate shaking her head a few paces behind her. Nero slips his tablet inside his suit coat before he moves out the door, and Edward moves to the door to guard it. I pocket my glasses into my coat, and move from the table when the Superiors do.

* * *

I stay behind the Superiors as they each move with precise steps and motions. We soon reach a familiar metal door, which Wu opens by tapping the implant on her face. Inside is the large metal chair that I had used to 'connect' to the Superiors when I had first met the Collective. All the wires that connect to the chair give it a creepy appearance. Sweat runs down my back, even though I've been in this chair before.

"You will connect to the Network through here," Wu explains as she indicates said chair. "Our data for 'Project Archives' is stored in our private server. You may take as much time as you need to compile the data you need. There are a few important things you need to know before you begin, though."

"First," Bordeau states, "all our Program, Cyborg, Virus, and other custom Monster types have been reformatted into Machine or Warrior-Type Monsters. This is to allow greater balance with the rest of the Duel Monsters collection, both good and bad."

"Also," William adds in, "our data on 'Project Archives' has expanded since the Fortune Cup. Now, every agent, living or dead, has their information stored this way. Any living agents will have their data updated periodically, but this will not affect the statistics of your cards unless we believe it important to do so."

"Once you have the data compiled," Bordeau finishes, "we will run that data through our card creator program to create your Deck. You will receive the Deck once it is complete. Do you have any questions?"

"What happened to my old Deck? Last I remember, I had used it against… Aki. Against Aki." I try to recall any other Duels beyond that, but can't. The air feels a bit colder with this hole in my memory.

"Your previous Deck has been recovered," William answers. "The physical cards have been damaged beyond use with Solid Vision projectors, but the data is still intact. You may use as many of your old cards as you wish."

"Right, right." I rub a hand along my forehead as it starts to throb. Wu notices, and frowns.

"Are you certain you are well, Netrunner?" she asks. "We will not force you to do this immediately."

"No, no, it's just…" I stop as the pounding gets worse. "I'm just confused about a lot of things. I don't know how to say it."

"If you need further rest," Bordeau says as I see him reach for my arm, "we have spare rooms that—"

I gasp as pain pierces through my eyes. I stumble back from the Superiors as images of the living, and dead, agents of the Collective fly around me. They all talk at once, fight for the chance to tell me something important. The room's walls, and the wired chair, all move in on me, press against me.

My vision turns red as I mentally push the voices back with a wordless shout. Then, I run as the voices get back up and continue talking. I shove past someone, and race down the passages to try and find a way to escape these people. They turn angry as I run, screaming at me to listen.

They're angry at me. Angry for what I've done, or what I haven't done. They've waited until now to tell me their problems, when I thought I was safe with the Collective. I don't want to hear them, don't want to relive the horror of seeing these people die. I can't take the pain. I can't.

I just run, run, run away…

* * *

 **All right, that's all for now. I know this chapter had a lot of things to take in, and it ends on a cliffhanger, but this is the best I could write at this time. That being said,** **I would appreciate any feedback on how the explanation in this chapter was to you.**

 **Again, I do not know when the next chapter will be posted. I don't want to post half-finished things here, and this story needs a lot of planning to get done right.**

 **Until next time, Draconos is taking off.**


	11. The Right Choice

**Hello, everyone. I'm coming back to this story after several months away, because the past summer has been very busy. Jobs, family, moving, and so forth.**

 **Let me make something clear, though: my current schedule is still liable to change. This means I will not be able to provide consistent updates for the time being. In fact, this chapter is "testing the waters", so to speak, as to how you all feel about the story continuing.**

 **In addition, this chapter will NOT contain a Duel. Putting that out there right now. There will be something related to this at the final author's notes, though.**

 **This chapter contains characters developed by user "Myyddraal". All credit for that person goes to them.**

 **Here are the Japanese - to - English names of people mentioned in this chapter:**

 _Aki Izayoi = Akiza Izinski  
_

 _Divine = Sayer_

 _Angela Raines = Angela Raines (known as "Angela" in Japanese version)_

 _Hideo Izayoi = Mr. Izinski_

 _Setsuko Izayoi = Mrs. Izinski_

 _Bommer = Grieger_

 _Inspector Koda = Commander Koda_

 _Sir Jill De Lancebeaux = Sir Gill De Randsborg_

 _Professor Frank = The Professor_

 _Ruka = Luna_

 _Mukuro Enjo = Hunter Pace_

 **DISCLAIMER:** "Yugioh 5D's" and all related properties are owned by Konami Entertainment. The "Android: Netrunner" card game, and all related properties, is owned by Fantasy Flight Games. The author owns their OC, and all related content, from this story and its prequel.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

Something's different. I'm in a forest. The air feels warmer. There's sunlight in my eyes. I'm sure I was underground when I started running, right?

I slow down to a fast walk, and look around me. I walk over countless roots that trail over grass, leaves, and dirt. The angry voices are gone, which leaves a quiet stillness. The sunlight streams through a canopy of green leaves, giving light to thick trees with sturdy trunks. I hear a bird's loud twitter, but it gets quieter very quickly.

Suddenly, the forest expands to a small clearing. The air instantly changes from warm to… very warm. Oppressively warm. The warmth deadens everything save my own breath. I taste something odd on my tongue as I breathe in this changed air. It's strange, but not enough to be scary.

Instead of grass, roots, trunks, and leaves, there's just dark red, slimy flesh everywhere. It covers everything natural here. I look down to my feet to see my shoes already coated in the stuff. It doesn't hurt, or feel disgusting, so I let it rest there.

The center of the clearing has a circular bulb coated in the same flesh. Its skin has dark, black veins that crisscross each other many times over. This bulb looks like it can fit something twice my size inside of it, if it could open. But, I don't want to open it; who knows what's in there?

Grunts and hoots reach my ears from very far away. I glance back over my shoulder to see two large forms run towards me through the forest's trees. They're almost on top of me, not far away. I try to dart across the clearing before I am seen, but I just slip across the slime and crash into one of the flesh-covered trees. I stumble around the tree and hold my breath as two creatures burst into the clearing.

These creatures are apes with light brown fur and pinkish red eyes. They wear metal helmets with three bumps along the front, breastplates, shoulder plates with small white ribbons, knee guards, dark brown kilts, and boots. One of the apes stumbles on the slime, but its companion manages to hold him steady. In doing so, the second ape almost drops the strange staff it holds. The second ape holds a spear with a sharp tip instead of another staff.

The staff is a bit longer than the ape who holds it, the ape's fingers clutching a grey handle. The front end of the staff is golden, with two curved prongs. There's a strange black needle below the prongs, angled at a diagonal position. Could it be shifted around?

"Careful, careful!" The second ape says this to the first, its voice thick as it enunciates each syllable in its words. "Fleshy stuff slippery!"

"Yes, yes," the first ape replies in almost the exact same voice, but a little deeper than its friend. "Fleshy stuff not good. Me know this already. So, why we here, again?"

"Zeman tell us to look over fleshy stuff." It comes to me that these apes aren't phrasing their words correctly. But, the meaning behind their words is clear enough.

"But, what about strange human near here?" I press my back against the flesh-tree at that question. Did they see me earlier?

"It could be spirit, but probably ran off." The second ape casually dismisses its companion's question. "We first finish Zeman's task. Then, we look for human."

"Yes," the second ape agrees, "that is good plan."

With that, the two apes move slowly around the clearing, looking at the flesh with sniffs and small grunts. I breathe as quietly as I can as they inspect the place, and the apes don't spot me. They don't search for very long before they stand beside each other again.

"Fleshy stuff spreads fast," the spear-wielding ape comments. "Could be bad to forest if grows much more."

"Then, we contain it," the first ape reasons. "Me thinks fleshy stuff not natural. Zeman hate not natural things."

"Yes, you right. So, where you put Cursed Needle?"

"Me put Needle at edge of fleshy stuff." The ape holding the staff points the prongs at where it intends to place the so-called 'Cursed Needle'. "Needle keep fleshy stuff contained with Minus Curse."

"Yes, yes," the second ape agrees with a strong nod. "That is very good plan. Then, we go hunt human spirit in forest."

"No," the first ape counters as it slowly walks over to the edge of the clearing, "we first get new Cursed Needles from Zeman. We need Needles to catch spirits we hunt, remember?"

"Oh. You right. Me forgot."

Despite my position, I smirk at the ape's stupidity. In the meantime, the Cursed Needle is stabbed prong-side-up into the ground, where the abnormal flesh crosses over the natural soil. The ape turns the black needle below the prongs to a horizontal position, a literal minus sign.

The air instantly turns colder. My teeth chatter against my control as the apes shiver in place. The fleshy ground starts to bubble and froth. The center bulb pulses. Slime flows down its sides as cracks appear in its outer layer. It starts to split into four equal parts, releasing a reddish-pink gas into the air.

The instant the gas fills my mouth and nose, I almost slump to the ground as my limbs lose nearly all their strength. The apes hack and cough as their hands fly to their throats. They run away as the second ape drops his spear. A second later, the bulb fully splits open.

Something slides out from the bulb, slumping face-down onto the still-bubbling flesh. It looks human, but I can't see for sure. I step back into the clearing, the flesh sinking under my feet. It also holds me down like a sticky sludge. It takes a concentrated effort to put one foot in front of the other.

When I finally reach the human, I see it's a young man. His hair is black, his skin pale like mine. He's also not wearing any clothes, so I keep my eyes to his face as I kneel and try to roll him over. The flesh slowly yields to my grip, and I peel his body off the ground. I roll him onto my knees, and look down at his face.

His right eye is metallic, shaped just like how my metal eye used to be. His face looks like mine, a little dirtier from the slime that sticks to his cheeks. He takes slow breaths, a calm expression on his face. I stare at him, confused as to why he looks like me. I'm not _angry_ , more like _confused_.

The man's eyes open, or turn on, as I look at him. His metal eye glows green as his human eye shines the same blue as mine. This only heightens the similarities between us, which only confuses me even more about why he's here. Is there some special reason he was in that bulb?

The person's hands wrap around my neck. He pulls me down to his face and whispers into my ear, "We will be one, again." Then, he blows a cloud of that pink gas right into my face. I gasp in surprise, and then crash to the ground as sleep takes hold of my senses.

The other me crawls to me across the flesh, a calm smile on his face as he places his hand over my mouth. His fingers dissolve into a liquid that numbs my tongue, teeth, and taste buds. His face melts over mine, fills every hole it can reach. He flows through me, and fills up an invisible hole inside me I didn't know I had.

People, voices, places, and actions I never did play out in a collage of senses and memories. I can't stop this from playing out, so I just let it all happen.

I fall unconscious before it finishes.

* * *

 **[MENTAL STATE ANALYZED] [MEMORY FULLY RESTORED] [RECOVERY COMPLETE]**

 **[ACTIVATING PRIMARY SYSTEMS IN 3… 2… 1…]**

My eyes snap open as I automatically inhale through my nose. I give a strong exhale, and a few coughs, as I place a hand over my chest. I blink rapidly as my human eye tears up: my metal eye blurs as if it was leaking tears of its own. I slowly turn my head around, and feel hard stone against my back. I'm sitting upright, but my head hangs down like I was asleep. My neck aches as I lift it up to look around me.

I'm in an alleyway, a covered trash bag on the other wall from me. A woman I don't recognize stands at the edge of the alleyway. She looks at me, and then walks over to me with a frown on her face.

This woman has pale white skin, golden eyes, and platinum-shaded hair that goes down to her waist. She stands very tall, with a determined expression. Her figure is like Andromeda's; slim waist, several curves, but also well-endowed in the chest and hips. Her clothing is dark green, but made in a style I don't recognize at all.

Luckily, my metal eye describes each individual piece of clothing she wears when I look at it. She has a "tricorn cap" on her head with a single white feather poking out. A small cloak rests over her Victorian-style gown. Form-fitting green pants cover her legs. Dark-brown leather boots cover her feet.

"You're finally awake," she says with a thick British accent. "It took you long enough." She then hands me my special sunglasses with the words, "You dropped these."

I quickly thank this woman, and slip the glasses over my eyes. Just as before, the lens's shade doesn't block my sight. I slowly stand up, not feeling any fatigue from that collage of memories. Those memories are supposed to be mine, but I don't feel like they fully are. Maybe that's because I've been without them for a while?

"You should be thankful I got you back here," the woman says with a high and mighty tone. "You were causing quite a scene, running through the alleys like a mad dog. To be fair, though, none of the commoners here reacted very much to you. I reckon they're caught up in their own lives."

"What do you mean by 'commoners'?" I ask as the woman crosses her arms over her assets. "This looks like the Daimon Area, so –"

"I call anyone of lower caliber than me a 'commoner'," the woman cuts in. "That's how my family, and greater household, have thought of the less-deserving for generations."

"Alright," I say as I take off my glasses again to quickly double-check them for damages. "That's your opinion. Now, I need to go."

"Not yet." The woman places a hand on the wall, right above my head. "I need some answers from you, first."

I blink at this woman's demand, and her stern glare. She looks like she'll get violent if I don't agree, and I don't want to get on a stranger's bad side. I don't have many friends in Neo Domino, anyway. The friends I do have aren't a big comfort right now.

"Alright," I say again as I slip my glasses back on. "Can I at least stand up?"

"Don't try anything funny," the woman warns as she stands back against the other wall. The sunlight shines on her cap and cloak, which shrouds her face in shadow. I stretch my limbs out for a second, my eyes still on her. She stares at me with the same glare until I finish my stretches.

"First question," she instantly begins. "Are you the so-called 'Netrunner' from the Fortune Cup Tournament?"

"Yes." I'm not afraid of revealing that side of me anymore.

"Good." She shows no emotion behind that word. "Second question: Do you remember anything about the other participants of the Fortune Cup?"

"Besides myself," I automatically state as I recall my lost memories of the tournament, "there was Bommer, Sir Jill de Lancebeaux, Investigator Koda, Professor Frank, Ruka, Aki Izayoi, Yusei Fudo, Ryoichi Tagami, Michael Z. Palus, Mukuro Enjo, and Maxx the Rockstar."

She gives a curt nod, and I gather the courage to ask, "Why do you want to know this?"

"You don't need to – No, wait," she interrupts herself as she looks away from me, "you _do_ need to know why." She then mutters something under her breath, and doesn't let me pass.

"Fine," she says as she looks back at me, "I'll tell you; I'm looking for Michael Z. Palus, who lost to Yusei Fudo in the semifinals."

"The Kelolon Commander?" I use the name the MC used in the Fortune Cup. "Why do you want to find him?"

"That information is strictly personal. I need to know if you've seen him, or spoken to him, recently."

"No, I haven't seen him since the Cup. As for talking, we did talk a bit between some of the Cup's matches. He said he was a mechanic who worked in the Daimon Area."

"Is that all he said? Nothing else?"

"That's all I know, really. I don't know how he got his special Deck, or if he Dueled before the Cup."

The woman frowns, and then sighs as I don't say anything else.

"I was hoping you knew more than this," she states without breaking away. "I've already asked several mechanics in this 'Daimon Area' about Michael, and have met only hard faces and harder voices. These commoners don't treat people with respect."

"Those people aren't so trusting of others, you know." My words come from personal experience.

"I know that," she snaps. "I'm just irritated that they aren't complying to my requests. I'm trying to be nice, but they don't see that."

I raise an eyebrow as I ask, "You think 'nice' is asking your questions directly to their face?"

"Of course," she replies with insistence. "That's the best way to get a sincere answer out of weaker-willed people. It breaks through any mistrust they might use."

"That won't work with a citizen of Neo Domino. I'd recommend going to an information specialist if you want to know something specific."

"I assume you know someone who fits that category." I flinch at her statement, or maybe it's an accusation. She's being upfront with me, like she's at the end of her tether.

 **[Logic dictates you should tell her what you know,]** my system's notifications tell me. **[Your prior emotional state explains you do not want conflict with strangers. Telling her what she wants will appease her, and possibly prevent her from becoming a lingering problem.]**

I suppose that works. I look back to this woman and say, "I do know someone." Her eyes widen a tiny bit at this.

"Who is it? Tell me, now."

"I'll tell you," I answer as I try to rack up a deal in my mind, "if _you_ tell _me_ why you are so interested in Michael's whereabouts."

"Don't delay me, commoner!" The woman presses a hand into the wall by my right ear as she leans her face towards mine. "I've dealt with too many slippery deals since I came to this accursed city."

"Well, I'm not changing my offer." I force myself not to stutter as I say this. "Take it, or leave it."

Her lips tighten as she draws her hand back. The fingers twitch several times before they curl into a fist. She breathes through her nose, each breath loud and forceful. Her eyes narrow, and I brace myself for a physical assault. After several seconds, no pain comes. The woman lets out a slow exhale and draws her hand to her side. She leans back and readjusts her hat ever so slightly.

"I will not reveal my past to you," she states with an impressive amount of calm. "I see now my time here was a waste. Goodbye, Netrunner."

With that, she turns and strides into the light. Her cloak billows behind her, adding to her appearance. I think over how she acted as I double-check that my glasses are on, slip out of the alleyway, and walk the opposite way down the street. There's no one around to see us walk out of the same location, and go different ways.

She was so commanding, so upfront with her demands, so angry with everything around her. It reminds me of someone else, another woman with equally-intimidating and destructive emotions. A woman I both want, and don't want, to cross paths with right now.

Aki Izayoi.

I press a hand to my head as emotions thunder in my skull. Anger clashes with adoration, vengeance with desire. They threaten to consume my sanity. I need to think all this over.

I slip into the shadows of the closest alleyway, take a breath, and look around me. There are only a few discarded boxes, and closed metal doors. I don't know if the doors will open while I'm here, but I'll take the risk. I close my eyes, and start to think.

A big question quickly comes up;Should I go to Aki, or back to the Superiors? Both options have their ups and downs.

If I go to the Superiors, they'll probably give me a new Deck. They'll probably want me to test it against someone, also. That means I'll be leaving Aki, and the Arcadia Movement she serves, alone for a while. If Divine is still out there, will he try to capture me again? What if the Movement is destroyed by these 'Dark Signers', and Aki along with it?

If I go to find Aki, I have no idea as to how she'll react. Does she know I was brainwashed by Divine? Or, will she treat me like she did at the Fortune Cup; a piece of her past that she needs to put down? Is she even in danger from the 'Dark Signer' attack? The Superiors did say the Movement was recently damaged, so—

A notification comes up: **[The Arcadia Movement HQ was at the epicenter of the Dark Signer attack. Satellite imagery shows it, and most of the 'West Fifth' District around it, has been reduced to rubble. A report given earlier today by Angela Raines of the 'Duel Daily' News Channel indicates 120 people in the affected area are missing.]**

' _Is Aki one of those people?_ '

 **[Scanning Neo Domino Media Grid for Missing Persons list…]**

I press my back against a wall as my eyes and ears fill with pictures and sounds. People talk into microphones, workmen shovel rubble around, and helicopters fly in the sky over two large markings burned into the ground. The markings look like a hummingbird, and a lizard, crossed over each other. They look like what the other Collective Agents talked about.

The noise and sound stop, and I stand back from the wall. An answer comes up: **[Aki Izayoi has been administered to intensive care at Neo Domino Hospital. It has been reported that her parents are with her currently.]**

' _Her parents? Who are they?_ '

 **[The father is Senator Hideo Izayoi. The mother is Setsuko Izayoi. Images and video clips of them both are available for access.]**

' _I'll look at them later. Where is the hospital from here?_ '

 **[Calculating potential paths to destination…]**

 **[Displaying ideal route now]**

A green line flashes on the ground. I see it clearly bend sharply to the right, and out of sight. I tilt my eyes down, flip my jacket's hood up, and follow it.

After a few minutes, I leave the Daimon Area for Neo Domino's central district. Men and women walk about in large crowds, many carrying handheld devices. Cars move up and down the streets, each one carrying people I don't know to destinations I don't care about. No one notices me, or my appearance. I weave through to follow the green line on the ground. The path gives one final turn before I see the hospital. It flashes a green aura, and I quickly recognize it.

It's the same one I got treated at before the Fortune Cup. A sign by the entrance gate reads 'Domino General Hospital'. I stick by the gate and peek around the corner. A few ambulances are parked around the entrance, but there are no people around.

If Aki is in there, I could try just walking in and meeting her. It's certainly risky, but it would get this issue resolved quickly. It'll be easier than simply waiting for her to come out when she's better.

No, wait. This doesn't feel right. I should focus on simpler things right now, and fixing my relationship with Aki will be anything but simple. She's probably got a lot on her mind, like me. Disturbing her will just add to her problems. That's the logical way to handle this, right?

Do I want to be logical with this? Yes.

Do I want to make Aki feel better? Yes.

Do I love her like I used to? No, but I don't hate her, either. I need to fix my problems before I try and help other people out with their problems.

"Aki," I whisper as I give one last look at the hospital walls, "stay safe. Stay strong."

I turn and stride away from the hospital. The digital path vanishes after a few steps.

* * *

The Daimon Area's pathways are less crowded than the central streets. This lets me walk faster, which I hope can make up for lost time. I keep a brisk pace as I look for anything like the Collective's mark on a door. Nothing instantly pops up as I stride past rusty doors, broken walls, and shady-looking people.

One of these people shouts, "Don't touch my wares!" in a raspy voice as I pass them by. I step to the side, away from a small piece of cloth in front of this person. They shuffle around as dust falls from a brown coat around their body. They are a woman with gray hair and blue eyes.

"My wares are important," she squeaks out as her bony hands wave over an assortment of items and trinkets on the cloth. "You can look at them, but don't touch them."

I open my mouth to apologize, but stop before I get a word out. There's a small gear among the trinkets, shaped just like the Collective's mark.

My metal eye pops in: **[Scans confirm this is a replica of The Collective's symbol]**

I look the woman in the eyes, point to the trinket, and ask, "Where did you get this gear?"

"Oh, that?" The woman cracks a smile as she talks. "That's a rare item, very valuable. I'm sure I could sell it, but it'll cost you."

"I'll judge its value later," I say as I point at the gear again. "Right now, I want to know where you got it."

"I don't tell anyone my ways," she snaps at me when I don't instantly list a price. "You can look, but don't touch unless you want to buy it."

"Alright, then," I say as I resist the urge to grit my teeth at this process, "Do you accept credit?"

"I only take hard cash!" The woman nabs the object from the display as she shouts this at me. "Credit doesn't help me at all. If you aren't paying, I've got nothing to do with you."

"Alright," I get out as I turn away, "I'll go. Sorry for disturbing your sales." She shuffles slightly without saying a word, and I walk off no better than before. Still, it's given me some food for thought for when I get back to the Superiors.

The notification **[Displaying route to nearest base entrance]** appears before a flashing white line extends from me and down the alleys ahead of me. I follow it without objection, and only look up when it stops before a flashing door. It's the door to Kate "Mac" Mcaffery's workshop.

The door stands up properly, which tells me the shop was repaired since Exile's attack. That's nice to see, but the fact I was brought here isn't a good one. I don't think Kate wants to see me. But, I knock just below the Collective mark on her door anyway. It takes a few seconds for the door to open, and Kate herself stands before me.

She wears the same clothes she did at the Superior's meeting, down to the same goggles and overalls. Her eyes widen when she sees me, but that's the only part of her that reacts. I guess that's a good start.

"May I come in, Kate?" I ask. She replies with a brief, "I suppose so," and backs out of the doorway so I can walk inside.

"I assume you're just passing through," she says as I briefly see the shop's repaired interior, "so I don't want to keep you. The Superiors have probably got another task for you."

"Yeah," I reply as she turns to shift a few things on the front desk with quick movements, "they do. How is your task going?"

"Slow, but steady. The people here have short fuses, especially after the attack. I have to watch myself around them, but that was always the case here." She finishes her shifting as she talks, and then points to the adjacent garage.

"There's a back door in there that connects to the main base," she informs me. "Just move past the broken D-Wheel frame, and you'll see it."

"Alright, thanks." I turn to go, but my feet don't move. I want to say something to her, make her feel better. The problem is that I don't know what will be comforting.

"Listen, Kate," I begin, "I –"

"Don't." Kate cuts me off before I even start, without looking at me. "Just go. Do your work, and I'll do mine."

I walk away without a word. I move the broken D-Wheel frame at the back of the garage aside, and first see a large open box on the bottom section of one shelf. My eyes widen when I spot several of those Collective gear-emblems stacked inside. Several questions about who made these, and how they're being given to people, race through my mind.

My programming pops in: **[Focus on your current objective.]** I agree with it, for now.

The mentioned door isn't too hard to find. It is an inconspicuous part of the surrounding wall, but it's still a door with a small knob. Opening it leads to a carved tunnel winding down into cold darkness. I enter, making sure to shut the door behind me.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to find the same path I walked down before. I soon reach the 'connection room', as I now call it, the doors closed. Edward stands guard, as usual, and he still has his shirt on. I walk up to him without fear. He doesn't say a word as the doors open behind him, but he looks at me like I've come way too late. I swallow my worries down as I pass him by and step inside the chamber.

The Superiors are all there, standing in front of the all-important chair. They look at me with no major reaction, and no words. Luckily, I have an idea on what to say to them, and I get right to it.

"Superiors, I'm sorry for running off the way I did. I was, and still am, afraid of the pain I'll feel when reconstructing my Deck. My Psychic Dueling abilities made my cards manifest as spirits, with voices and personalities. I think their time in the Arcadia Movement has changed them, and probably damaged them. I fear they'll be angry at me if I see them again."

"We understand your reasoning," Wu instantly responds with a neutral expression. "We are not upset by your reaction. You saw a threat you did not think you could overcome, so you ran away from it. That is perfectly normal."

Bordeau then asks the big question: "Are you prepared to face your fears now?"

"Not exactly," I admit with a heavy heart. "But, I know I have to get this done at some point. Better now than later."

"Very well," William states with no question to my decision. "If you will come with us, we will set up for the reconstruction."

I move to the wired chair as the three, once again, move like one person out of the room. I shiver as I rub my hand along the chair's cold metal, but I force my feelings down with a loud gulp. I sit in the chair and quickly close my eyes. Belts tighten around my wrists, neck, ankles, legs, and chest. The chair flattens out to a horizontal position. I breathe in short gasps, counting each second until the inevitable happens.

A cold needle jabs into the back of my neck. For a moment, my mind hangs between two separate spheres of existence. Something blocks me from going forward, or backward. A red and orange eye the size of a star opens and looks me over. Then, I cross into cyberspace.

* * *

White surrounds me. I'm standing upright. I wear the same clothes, and feel the same way, as I did in meatspace. Actually, my custom sunglasses are gone, but that's the only difference. It doesn't affect my sight in this place, not that it should.

A holographic computer terminal is in front of me, its pieces a dark blue against the surrounding white. The terminal has a glowing keyboard, and a black screen. There's nothing else here, but the back of my neck tingles like something's about to pop in.

I slowly turn around. I don't hear my footsteps, or my breathing. As I look back to the terminal, a red dot appears on the screen. It quickly expands to fill the screen, and then grows an orange circle. The circle opens to reveal the same eye from a few moments ago. It stares at me, and I don't move a muscle.

The tingle turns into prickling as the eye looks at me. I know instantly, without question, that it's Apex. That virus is here, somehow. What does it want with me?

Apex blinks, and the eye melts into the screen. A bright blue human hand and arm stretch out, which connect to a pale white-skinned woman with flowing black hair as she pulls herself out of the screen. Her eyes are closed, her face strained as she takes the effort to get herself out. I close my eyes and turn away when I see she isn't wearing any clothes.

After a few more seconds, I hear her body slide out of the screen with a wet _squelch_. She slumps to the ground as she takes a few long breaths. Wisps of blue data fly by my eyes and flow towards her. I follow these wisps as they form into clothes around her body. In an instant, she is formed in the clothing of the Masque, independent AI in the network.

"It's been too long, Netrunner," she quietly says as the eyepiece she used to wear manifests over her left eye, "far too long."

"I know," I reply, even though I really don't, "but I'm here for a specific reason. I'm not sure whether that can be done if Apex is here."

"Apex won't be leaving, I'm afraid." The Masque frowns as she glances back at the black screen. "As long as I'm here, it's here."

"I don't understand." She glares at me for those words, offended for my saying them. At least, that's how I read her expression. She opens her mouth, and the air shakes before she says anything. She shuts up as Apex's eye bulges into sight. I try not to look right at it: it might still regard me as something to eat like its 'Harbinger'.

"Don't worry," the Masque informs me, "it won't eat you. It knows better than that, now."

"That's… good." I break away from Apex as I start to worry for my safety. "Can I get started on recreating my Deck now?"

"That's what we're here for," the Masque replies. "We are another brain to judge what Deck would best suit you. The war has escalated since we last met. Adaptation is essential if you want to protect what you love."

"What I love…" I repeat those words as I try to figure out what I love the most. Dueling? The spirits in my Deck? My clone brothers, and their Decks? My former friends from Satellite, who probably don't know I still exist? The Collective's goals? The Collective's agents? My past romance with Aki? I don't know!

"Time is short," the Masque announces as she turns to the terminal. "Let's begin the construction process." Apex's eye is replaced by a large database showing images of all the cards I ever used with the Collective. There are also cards I've never seen before, and others I connect to the other agents I've seen. There's so much here, and I'm not sure how to begin.

I know who I am, or at least who I'm supposed to be. How, then, do I represent it in Duel Monsters?

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. Wait, no it isn't. I need to ask you all something concerning Samuel's future Deck, and this story at large.**

 **To put it simply, I am torn between creating a new custom Deck (using custom cards from the Android: Netrunner universe) and sticking to a canon Yugioh! Deck. I want to know what YOU ALL would like to see going into the future for this story. That future depends on your feedback.**

 **If you want to see this story continue, you will have to answer this question. I will drop this story altogether if I do not get responses.  
**

 **I want to give you an entertaining story, but I no longer feel I can do it alone. Self-doubt, and past negative criticism, have made me afraid of taking the initiative here. So, I am asking for your help on a story I hope at least some of you enjoy.**

 **You can PM me your thoughts, or state them in a review. I'll look over them all, and reply back to the ones I can for further explanation (I can't reply to Guest reviews, unfortunately).**

 **If you have ideas for a custom Deck using "Android: Netrunner" cards (which you can look up online), let me know. If you want Samuel to use a Deck of canon Yugioh! cards (he did use 'Koaki Meiru' while under the Arcadia Movement's control), let me know. Either way, please be as detailed as possible with your choice.**

 **I will give this a few weeks to sit before I get going again. Again, if there is little to no response to this question, I will drop the story entirely. If that comes, I will give an update via Author's Notes.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	12. New Friends, New Enemies

**Hello, all. Here's the next chapter of the story. It's a short chapter, but it is building up to what I think will be a big Duel.**

 **I do not have the Duel fully written at this time, and I wanted to post a chapter before too much time passed by. This is to certify that I will be continuing this story when I can. I appreciate anyone who continues to read it, and enjoy it.**

 **Now, for the Japanese-English names used in this chapter**

 _Godwin = Goodwin  
_

 _Divine = Sayer_

 _Carly Nagisa = Carly Carmine_

 **Also, this chapter shows a custom character used by Myyddraal, who appeared in the last chapter as well. All credit to this character goes to them.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER:** 'Yugioh 5D's' is owned by Konami. 'Android: Netrunner' is owned by Fantasy Flight Games. The author owns their custom characters/factions.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **SAMUEL POV  
CYBERSPACE**

As I look through the Collective's database, I try to hold back my emotions. All these images of agents, tactics, and technology the Collective saved up gets to me. I used some of these cards, but many more are unknown to me. Some of the new cards are the agents I saw at the meeting, personified into Duel Monsters. Nero Severn, Quetzal, Edward Kim, Andromeda, Chaos Theory, even Kate, are all here.

None of this helps me choose how I want to my Deck to be. Maybe I should ask for help? I guess I should: I've _got_ help here with me. Why would I choose to not use it?

"Hey, Masque," I try to casually ask the AI near me without looking back at her, "could you help me with my new Deck?"

"What 'help' do you need?" she asks back as I hear her walk towards me. "Try to be specific, please."

"Well… I don't know where to start. A Deck can have so many strategies, so many ideas, in just 40 cards. I can't figure out what I want my Deck to show."

I look to the digital woman as I say this last bit. She strokes her chin as she looks over the database, and doesn't respond until she finishes.

"Let's start simple, Netrunner. Do you have any cards you think are special to you?"

"Special to… me?" I repeat this with a confused tone.

"Cards you can relate to," she explains, "ones you have relied on in your Duels prior. A Monster, for example, that you kept bringing out because of its versatility."

A few Monster cards instantly come to mind, and I type the name of one on the keyboard. The screen shows an enlarged image of that card, along with its statistics. I note its types have changed to "Machine" and "Warrior". I press the "ENTER" key, and jump back as the screen fires out a blue beam of light to my right. The beam strikes the white surface and sculpts out a body in milliseconds, down to the detail of skin and hair. It faces me, the Masque, and the screen.

I take a slow breath as Rielle 'Kit' Peddler – or a digital copy – opens her eyes. She first notices me, and gives a very human smile. It almost makes me feel better, a glimmer of serenity against my greater problems. She then steps next to me, and hugs me with an equally-warm touch. I freeze up before I carefully wrap my arms around her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Rielle whispers in my ear. "All of us did, when the Arcadia Movement snatched you away." She pulls back to get some breathing room before she continues with, "We would be honored to work with you once more."

"There's a problem with that," I state with a lump in my throat from the close contact we just had. "From how I've used each of you as Duel Monsters cards, I don't think all of you are equally useful in a Deck. I've probably used you more than Gabriel Santiago, for example. But, I don't want to just discard any of you away."

"I see why you would think that way," Rielle replies with a nod. "We have all seen you become an agent of the Collective, and recover from your amnesia. We have seen your highs and lows, your rises and your falls. We haven't forgotten."

"But, what if one of you isn't used in my Deck? Hivemind didn't like being chosen after I used it in a Duel, remember? I don't want any of you to feel like that."

"Hivemind was a special situation." Rielle frowns as she states this with an angry tone. "It always wanted to be better than before, constantly chasing the dream of perfection. We understand that change takes time, and that our talents won't always be useful. That doesn't mean we'll be jealous if another card, another type of talent, is used in your Deck."

"Change is a constant fact of life, cyborg," the Masque suddenly states from behind me. "You can't ignore it for some joy in the present moment. You need to look to the future, like the Superiors used to."

I step away from Rielle as the Masque looks at her impassively. The cyborg gives a small frown in return. There's a tension between them that I can't really figure out, or want to try and fix right now. Luckily, both women break off at the same time without further issues.

"The Masque is correct," Rielle states as she looks back at me. "Everything changes, and that can't be prevented. But, people like you have the freedom of choice. Take what you've learnt in past Duels, and see how you could be better. Make your Deck as you _want_ it to be, not as others say it _should_ be."

"Your point is countering itself," the Masque butts in. "He's asking for your help with a choice that will affect his future, and you say he should just believe in his instincts?"

"No, no," I reply as I turn away from Rielle's darker frown, "I think I get it. Let's not get into a fight, please."

"I had no intention of harming the Masque," Rielle states as she walks toward the computer screen and keyboard. "I have changed from that time. The Arcadia Movement's… _experiments_ … were a part of what brought this change. I'm sure you understand how persuasive the Movement can be."

I stare at the white ground, not wanting to look Rielle in the eyes. I feel a mixture of shame, regret, and anger at what she reminds me of. I don't want to remember those times, but they aren't going away on their own.

I see a fizzle of green light. When I look up, Rielle is gone. Her card appears in a separate category on the display screen. This new section has the title, "CHOSEN DECK", with an indicator showing 1 out of 40 cards have been chosen. So, Rielle is now a part of my new Deck.

Granted, I _wanted_ Rielle in my new Deck, anyway. She was the first card that literally 'spoke' to me, probably because of her cybernetic enhancements. But, if I have to 'speak' to every single card I choose, this whole creation process is going to take a while. I don't have the convenience of forever to make my choices.

I walk back to the screen to choose my next card. My fingers move quickly as I move between the cards. I quickly find Gabriel Santiago's image among the collection, and add it by pressing the "ENTER" key again. He doesn't appear by me, but I feel a momentary glimmer of satisfaction that feels like something he'd have.

More cards are quickly added. Magnum Opus. The three 'Cerberus' Tuners. Clone Chip. The three Rabbit Holes. Personal Workshop. Test Run. Sure Gamble. Cyber Threat. I see other familiar faces among the cards, and they don't look or sound upset when I pass over them.

Gordian Blade. Snowball. Wanton Destruction. Wyldside. The Source. Sacrificial Clone. I move almost automatically, now, the image of my Deck slowly forming in my head. It's a muddy image right now, but it's better than nothing at all.

Dinosaurus. Queen's Gambit. Planned Assault. Inside Job. Feint. Singularity. The three 'Shard' Synchros: Eden, Hades, Utopia. Terra-Wing Netrunner Dragon. The Synchro Monsters are ones I especially want in my new Deck, since they've been with me from the beginning. Even though they go in their own "Extra Deck" section on the display, they feel just as much a part of my Deck as the other cards.

I stop as I realize something. I don't want to add any more old cards: or, rather, the other old cards don't fit well with my new Deck's theme. There aren't 40 cards selected, though. Looks like I'll have to pick new options. Which to choose?

A few cards pop out because of their appearance, others because of their effects. I choose them, and spread my selection out from there. I move slower than before, looking closely over each option in silence. I don't hear the Masque, or Apex, make any comments as I work.

After one last selection, I have 40 cards. There are more old cards than new, but the new cards all have their own unique qualities. I still feel some regret over the programs and agents not in this new Deck, though. I suppose that will never go away.

I look over each card one more time, and then step back with a glance to the Masque. She steps over to the terminal after a moment's pause, and analyzes my choices without a word. I feel my heart beat faster as I grow nervous about what she'll eventually say. What feedback will she give?

"Interesting," she finally says. "I would have expected something more aggressive, considering the pain you've had to experience."

"That's not what I want," I reply. "It's… I'm not sure I can describe it."

"Give it a try. We'll listen." I blink at the "we", and then realize Apex is still technically here with the Masque. Well, it might learn something from this experience. I move back to the display as I begin.

"Rielle talked about the freedom of choice, right? Well, I don't think I have had the chance to _make_ a proper choice before now. There was always some rule, or some limitation, that blocked me off from some options. Sure, some of those options would have been bad for me had I taken them, but… I never got to figure that out for myself."

"And, you think building this Deck is your first real 'choice'?"

"Maybe?" I feel silly for not being certain with my words, and I try to explain it. "The Superiors have opened up their "Project Archives" to me with this database. They trust me with their past, but not with things like their current agendas. I'm one of their Agents, a position they put on me without my agreement."

"Do you not want to be an Agent anymore?" The Masque frowns as she asks this, probably because she left the Collective herself.

"No," I reply, "I do. But, the Collective has used me like almost everyone else has. Godwin, and the Order of Yiliaster, cloned me and my four 'brothers' from a dead Psychic Duelist. The Arcadia Movement treated me like a weapon for their cause; Divine tried to brainwash me into his service. The citizens of Neo Domino City call me a 'Dueling Terrorist' because they fear how different I am. Even the Crimson Dragon, a deity from thousands of years ago, has made me a 'Signer' of its power to fight some great evil."

I look to my right hand and arm as I comment on that red-and-gold creature. I remember the red eye that shone with power, and gave me strength in Duels. I remember the vision it showed me after I had Dueled my brothers. I remember the 'Dark Signer' Carly Nagisa fighting Divine, proclaiming that her 'God' would shroud the world in darkness.

Now, that mark doesn't appear. The Dragon has probably moved on to a better person, an actual _person_ , to be a 'Signer'. That was its choice: why does it hurt me that it happened?

"I want my own choice to mean something," I finish as I look back to the display screen, "to myself, and my friends. It may eventually change, but I don't want to forget it."

"Then, I think I've given all the help I can. If you are sticking with this Deck, that's your choice."

The Masque steps away from the display with a smile on her face. I feel a smile start to grow on my face in return as the screen shows the words "Confirm?" for my Deck. I press the "Y" key to confirm my choice, and the display glows slightly as my Deck is constructed. The white space around me starts to break apart at the same time.

"Looks like we're done here," the Masque comments as the air rumbles stronger with each second. "Good luck out there: I'll be sure to keep watch on the war from the Network."

I nod back before her form disintegrates into blue pixels. The sight doesn't disgust or upset me. A growl comes from the display, and I look to it as Apex's eye blinks once, and then also vanishes. Everything turns to black a moment later.

* * *

 **REAL WORLD**

The cold needle pulls out from the back of my neck, and I breathe in a metallic scent in the air. My eyes open to show I'm back in the 'connection room'. My mouth feels dry, and my throat is parched. That feels strange, since I don't think I was in cyberspace for very long.

I sit up from the chair as the Superiors come out from the room's long shadows. Sandra holds a sealed grey Deck box in her hands, which she offers to me as I fully stand up. Bordeau holds a larger silver briefcase in one hand, and Williams has a small glass of water.

"Your Deck, Netrunner," Wu ominously states as I take the box. It feels a bit heavier than I expected, and I place it in a pants pocket as Bordeau opens the briefcase with both of his hands. I also take the water from Williams with a nod of thanks, and quickly down the cool liquid. My throat quickly feels much better.

"The Duel Disk we originally created for you has not been found from the Arcadia Movement's headquarters," the younger Superior explains as I hand the empty cup back to Williams. "We assume it was destroyed in the 'Dark Signer' attack. Therefore, we have created a replica from parts in our storage. All information and data you had on the original disk was also lost, I'm afraid. But, the Disk now has two-way communication, and a user-recognition program in case it gets stolen."

Williams takes out the replicated Duel Disk as Bordeau finishes talking, and hands it to me. I grasp it with a rush of familiarity, even though this is a copy of the original. It's got the same colors, the same pattern in the panels, and the same type of clamps to keep it attached. I strap it on my left arm, and the weight feels like it's always been there.

"Thank you," I say as I tuck the Deck box into my pants pocket. "By the way, how long was I in the simulation?"

"Approximately 2 hours," Williams answers. My eyes widen at this answer.

"Time flows differently in cyberspace," Wu answers before I even ask the obvious. "It is hard for those who do not regularly access the Network to understand. The digital world consumes your senses, immerses you in a false reality. Your physical body's demands are disregarded in place of what you are experiencing." She places a hand to the cybernetic implant on her face as she then states, "We discovered that for ourselves the first time we jacked in."

"It can be even more complicated when you spend most of your real-world moments underground," Williams adds on. "The passage of the Sun and Moon have been natural displays of the time of day for millennia. Living beneath the Earth's surface, where these lights don't naturally reach, removes most sense of time from one's mind."

"So, what's the time right now?" I ask, with the hopes I'll get a straight answer. If it's too late for me to go outside, I'll have to wait on testing my Deck until tomorrow. Not that testing my Deck is a huge thing right now, but I've got an itch to get out there and Duel.

"It is currently 8:32 pm," Bordeau relays after a momentary silence. "We speculate there are still people awake and active in the City for you to test your Deck against, especially in the public areas."

"So, you do want me to test this out as soon as possible?" I feel a bit silly for asking this question, but I just want to make sure.

"If possible, yes," Williams replies. "However, there is an issue we need to discuss with you before you go."

I raise an eyebrow at this. What could be so important that I need to stay here, after being just told that I should go out into the City?

"We detected an anomalous presence in the same server as you," Wu states. "We were unable to track its signature, but it did not appear to do any damage to you while you were connected. Can you explain what that presence was?"

My eyes widen at the fact the Superiors, for once, were not prepared for something. It makes me not want to give them the answer, or maybe lie about it to keep them happy. But, my conscious says doing so would just make things worse. So, I answer honestly.

"That presence was actually _two_ presences: The Masque, and Apex. I think they're bonded to each other."

"The Masque is involved with the anomaly?" This comes from Wu, but all three Superiors stare at me with shocked expressions. "This is an unprecedented outcome. We have not located the Masque in the Network since before the Fortune Cup tournament."

"Oh, she's been out there," I bluntly state. "She probably has her own plans, and kept them to herself. It's the anomaly, Apex, which I'm more concerned about."

"So that's its name," Bordeau mutters, "Apex. The highest point of a hierarchy, organization, or power structure. Rather fitting, considering it sought to assimilate any data it encountered."

"I'm sorry," I interrupt with a raised hand, "what is this interest about Apex for?"

"It was an unprecedented threat to Neo Domino's safety, consuming data in the Network at an alarming rate and growing more powerful in the process," William states, and I lower my hand as I take in what he says.

"Apex acted like a virus," he continues, "and would have infected the entire Network if unchecked. Neo Domino's electronics and technology could have been destroyed, or wiped clean, or reprogrammed. We neutralized, and contained, Apex within an isolated server here at the base, when we infiltrated the Arcadia Movement headquarters."

"You broke into the Arcadia Movement?" I don't entirely believe their words, even though they did leave the Collective base for that private meeting with me.

"A risky decision," Bordeau admits, "but with a worthwhile reward. Now, Apex is contained to our liking, and the protection of the Network. However," he states with a dark look at me, "if it managed to interact with you while you were connected…"

"That might have been the Masque's doing," Wu picks up with an equally-dark frown. "If she was involved with it, then she must have created it for some purpose."

"A distraction, maybe," Bordeau suggests as the Superiors turn to face each other, "to keep us occupied from her true intentions. Could she have taken the assimilated data, if she is actually 'bonded' with the virus?"

"Uh…" I start as I sense the Superiors sound like they're ignoring me. "Excuse me? I'm still here?"

"What use could she have modified data for?" Wu asks her fellow Superiors, not noticing me at all. "It'd be a collection of random numbers to her. Who plugs a random set of numbers into a program?"

"Perhaps she had created the virus to begin with?" Williams asks. "It is within her power, as an independent Artificial Intelligence in the Network. She has also had years to compile the necessary data."

"Data run on random numbers?" Wu counters. "That isn't very logical, and an AI such as her acts on programming first and foremost."

"There have been several illogical incidents in the past few weeks," Bordeau informs her. "The combined effect may force us to consider different options than before."

"HEY!" I instantly regret raising my voice when all three Superiors send me the same glare at the same time. I flinch up as I then ask, "Can I go now?"

All three Superiors look to each other, and then adopt a neutral expression. Once again, they move simultaneously, which still slightly creeps me out. I don't think that'll ever be normal to me.

"You may leave, Netrunner," Wu states. "We are sorry to have kept you here for so long. Be sure to inform us, or any necessary agents, of a situation in the City that requires our help. Take the same path you came through to get here. May you run the Net freely."

"May you run the Net freely," I repeat back before I turn away from them. I rub my arms through my jacket to get some warmth into my arms. Has it always been this chilly down here, or is it just me? I hope the City has a warmer atmosphere than here.

* * *

There's a light on in the front room of Kate's shop when I step into her garage. It's got the same parts as before, in the same places. I notice the same box of Collective-emblem gears, and mutter a curse at my forgetfulness to ask the Superiors what that is all about. Kate probably won't give me the answers, if she wants to talk at all.

I quietly walk to the small steps that lead out of the garage, and Kate sits behind the front desk in a hunched position. She straightens up when she notices me out of the corner of her eye, and snorts slightly after she sees me fully.

"Got another job to do?" she asks. I wince at her tone, tired and uncaring. I sense she's been working hard for the past several hours, and I nod back to her. She points to the door, and looks to a tablet on her desk, with a brief, "You'd better get going, then."

"Kate, wait," I say as I step towards her. "You look terrible. What's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you," Kate answers without looking at me. "I don't want you getting involved in my life right now."

"I can't stand by and watch you act like this," I say as I place a hand on the desk. "Please, tell me what's going on."

Kate rubs a hand across her face before she says two words: "I can't." I hold back a follow-up question when I see a glazed look in her eyes.

My guidance implant, put in by the Superiors to help my brain adapt to my cybernetic enhancements, gives a message: **[AGENT MCAFFERY APPEARS TIRED OR FATIGUED. FURTHER CONVERSATION MAY RESULT IN A VIOLENT RESPONSE.]**

I sigh and yield to the implant's guidance: I don't want to hurt anyone right now, and we both have assigned jobs to do. I move to the front door, open it, and walk out into the Daimon Area's streets without a glance back at the mechanic-turned-Agent. If she wants to be left alone, I won't trouble her with my presence.

* * *

The sun is hidden behind the buildings around me, but the sky still has a tinge of orange. The air is warm and humid, and my breath feels heavy in my chest. I close the shop door behind me and turn to the left, a street in sight at the far end of the alleyway. There's no one outside to get in my way, or slow me down, which is a comfort.

What isn't a comfort is a tense growling in my stomach. It comes and goes as I walk, and I try to ignore it for as long as possible. How long has it been since I ate something? I should probably fix that, but what places are open right now to get some food?

 **[SEARCHING FOR POTENTIAL EATERIES…]**

Once again, my implants kick in for me. I continue to walk, but at a slower pace, as I come to the underpass of a multi-lane highway. Only a few cars, buses, and D-Wheels travel along above me, their lights visible beneath the cloudy sky. I still can't see the Sun, but its light is clearly fading. There isn't much daytime left to find a Duelist, or to get some food.

A streetlight on the opposite end of a crosswalk I approach turns green when I come to it: I see that's the signal to walk across the street when a chatting couple does so from that end. I walk by them, and my metal eye locks onto a small ramen shop squished between two larger business offices. There's an older woman with sunken eyes and wearing a stained apron by a cash register, so I guess it's open for business.

I venture over to the place, and look over what they have. I eventually order a prepackaged salad, and she gives me a set of wrapped utensils with the dish after I pay for it. I leave with my stomach growling louder than before. Now, I need to find someplace to eat this.

It takes me a few minutes walking away from the highway to find a small playground between two streets. It's got a few benches alongside a swing set, and a small sandbox. The metal is a faded green, and all the equipment is too small for me to use properly. Then again, I didn't have plans to swing on a swing set anytime soon. My growling stomach reminds me of my hunger as I see a few people walk by the playground's entrance, but don't go inside.

I go inside, and take a seat at a bench. The painted seat creaks a tiny bit from my weight, but I pay it no mind as I open my salad. It has tomatoes, celery, lettuce, and spinach all mixed together, and I chew it all up without a problem. It doesn't provide much taste, but that's not a huge concern. I only need a few minutes to eat the meal, during which time no one comes by the playground.

I dispose of the meal, and the utensils, in a nearby trash bin. I then turn to leave, but stop as someone steps into the playground. It's that woman with the tricorn cap and cloak, who questioned me in the alleyway. I don't know her name, something I probably should have asked about when we last met. But, the frown on her face says she doesn't want to talk about that.

My right arm tingles slightly, but I dismiss it in the face of this advancing figure.

"Hello again," I say as the woman takes a few steps towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, Netrunner." she answers without looking at me. "But, I have a bigger question I need to ask. Why did you lie to me when we last met?"

"I 'lied' to you?" I try not to get angry at her, despite her accusation. "How so? I answered all your questions as best I could."

"No, you didn't. Your uncooperative attitude led me to stop the conversation early. I did not think you were a good source of information. That has changed."

"So, you're going to ask me more questions?"

"No." Her eyes narrow to a sinister glare. "I'm going to punish you for not telling me the truth."

"What truth are you talking about?"

"I refer to your curse, Netrunner. You bear the mark of this world's enemy." She dramatically points at my right arm as she then shouts, "You've been tainted by the Crimson Dragon!"

I automatically clutch that arm with my left hand, and take a step back. The woman's cloak billows behind her for a second, to dramatic effect. So dramatic, in fact, that it gets the attention of a nearby businessman. He lowers his phone from his hands as he gives a confused stare at Elizabeth.

"The Dragon will bathe this world in blood," she rants as she pulls out a Duel Disk from somewhere in her cloak. "Mankind will fall into chaos under its golden gaze. The destruction has already begun, and I won't allow any more of it."

The Disk has a dark-blue base, with several curved lines of varying colors along its curved shape. The five card slots extend out in a straight line from the Deck holster and main computer. The central gem is a white crystal, housed in the middle of a blue sphere. The lines seem to glow to my eyes, but that's probably a trick of the light.

As the woman places a Deck within the Disk's card holder, I notice a purple glow on her right arm. My vision zooms in automatically to look at it better. It looks like a tattoo of a spider, but the purple glow makes it otherworldly. My right arm tingles again, stronger than before, as I realize what it is.

"A Duel of Darkness will demonstrate the Dragon's lies," she states as her Disk activates. Multicolored energy flows through the slots, and the ethereal lines, as she takes a battle stance. My eyes zoom back out to catch her full, intimidating, appearance.

"Face me, Netrunner," she challenges, "and I will show you the darkness that will save this Earth!"

"You're saying nonsense!" I respond as my right arm now starts to throb with pain. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"You won't escape me! The Duel of Darkness begins, now!"

She snaps the fingers of her right hand. Purple fire instantly materializes behind her, and around the two of us. A ring of flame encloses us in sweltering heat: some of the playground equipment melts away as the ground inside the ring rumbles and cracks in a few places. The businessman from before screams out as he jumps back from the fire. He then gets up and raises his cell phone to his ear, probably to call for some help. I hear other voices in distance, muted against the roaring fire between me and the outside world.

"Please," I slowly say to the woman, "don't do this. I'll answer whatever questions you want, just don't hurt anyone."

"The only one who will be hurt is you," she responds with wide golden eyes, and a creepy smile. "Your cursed Signer mark will be wiped clean, along with your tainted soul, by my Dark Signer powers!"

"You're a 'Dark Signer'?!" My right arm now burns at this realization, and I finally raise my hand away from that area. My eyes widen as that glowing red eye, the Crimson Dragon's mark, shines through my clothing with a bright red glow.

"What…?" I mutter in confusion. "It's back?"

"You see?" the woman shouts at me. "That mark signals you out as a Signer: an enemy of the world. An enemy that needs to die!"

I look at this woman, and feel determination wash away my other feelings. This Signer mark throbs all the more as I take my new Deck from my pocket and place it into my Disk. The device activates instantly, and the woman's smile grows a bit wider.

I wanted a Duel, and now I've got one. I just also have to survive whatever this woman, and her 'Dark Signer' mark, throws at me. If the Crimson Dragon thinks I need its power to accomplish that, then I'll accept it. The main focus right now is to stop this woman from harming anyone else, whether she's a 'Dark Signer' or not.

Hopefully, I can get an explanation to all this when it's over. I think I deserve one.

We both shout, "DUEL!" as I hear other people start to notice what's about to happen...

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. The next chapter will primarily show a Duel between Samuel and this mysterious woman. Again, the Duel isn't fully written up at this point, so there will be some time before I post it. I will do my best to make the Duel entertaining for you.**

 **As usual, any comments, constructive criticism, and feedback are appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	13. Duel of Darkness

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter, and the next Duel!**

 **This chapter took me much longer than I thought to write, mainly because my schedule isn't very stable at the moment. I hope you all enjoy what you see here, all the same. It's been a long time since I wrote a Duel, and I hope it is worth the wait.**

 **Like last chapter, this one will have a custom character (and Deck) developed by the user "** Myyddraal **". Please give them your appreciation, as I think the Deck they designed here is pretty good!**

 **Here are the Japanese - English names:  
**

 _Aki Izayoi = Akiza Izinski  
_

 _Rua = Leo_

 **DISCLAIMER:** 'Yugioh! 5d's' is owned by Konami. 'Android Netrunner' is owned by Fantasy Flight Games. The author owns their OC, Deck, and any elements from this story and its prequel.  


 **Onward to the Chapter.  
**

* * *

 **['DUEL OF DARKNESS' BEGINS]**

 **[ROUND 1] [?: 4000 LP/Samuel: 4000 LP] [CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Both Players)]**

"First turn!" the woman calls out as she snaps the top card from her Deck into her starting hand. She looks over her cards for a few seconds, and then makes her move.

 **[TURN 1: ?] [HAND SIZE: 5-6]**

"I activate the Field Spell, World of Creation," she states as a slot extends from the side of her Duel Disk. "This will show you the hope we Dark Signers bring to this place."

The slot slides back into place, and the Spell transforms our surroundings into a strange landscape. A distant volcano pokes out from a huge forest canopy to my right. The mountain belches out black smoke into a cloudy sky, which in turn dispenses lightning bolts down on a large ocean. The ocean's waves splash onto a sandy shore that's to my left. Strong gusts of wind blow wisps of multicolored smoke around the field.

Even with this change, though, the purple fire remains. The sand beneath it doesn't seem affected, and the smoky wisps don't get anywhere near it. The woman takes her Deck out of her Disk's card holder as my metal eye gives me an update: **[HAND SIZE (?): 6-5]**.

"I activate my Field Spell's effect," she states as she takes a specific card. "Once during my turn, this card lets me Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Monster from my Deck." She places the chosen card on her Disk with the words, "I Special Summon Element Stone in Attack Mode!"

A rainbow-colored light rises from beneath the sand, and shapes itself into a sphere about the size of my Duel Disk. The sphere has a horizontal slash through the middle that splits it clean through. Its two halves, made of gray and dark-green stone, spin opposite each other in midair. Both halves are covered in glyphs I don't recognize, and my implant doesn't give me any definition along with the Monster's statistics: **[LIGHT, Rock/Psychic, 2000 ATK/500 DEF, LVL 5]**.

"When Element Stone is Summoned," Elizabeth says as she places her Deck back in its holder. "I declare one of the four natural elements for it to take: Fire, Water, Earth, or Wind. Its printed Attribute will become the element I declare. I choose the element of Earth."

Some of the wisps fly around the stone as its dark-green changes into a tan color. The glyphs glow a similar tan as the wisps turn into floating rocks of various shapes. The rocks orbit the halves without falling away, and the stone accepts their presence without a problem. It all looks amazing, even if just in Solid Vision.

"I end my turn." I blink at those words. Why is she not doing more during her first turn? Does she have any more Spells or Traps to use, or is she waiting for me to make _my_ move first? Whatever the case, I should pay more attention to what she does.

"It's my turn!" I call out as I draw my card. I smirk when I see the familiar image of Rielle "Kit" Peddler. She always seems to be the first to respond to my situation.

 **[TURN 2: Samuel] [HAND SIZE: 5-6]**

I look over the rest of my hand, and find several old cards along with a single new one. A plan comes to mind when I see a familiar Spell, and I choose to put it into action. It'll be a long-term plan, and it will hopefully pay off.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Personal Workshop," I state. "This banishes a Machine-Type Monster from my Deck when activated, and then it gains Power Counters equal to that Monster's Level."

The old workbench appears on my right before the forest. The high-tech machinery looks out of place against this natural environment, but that's a minor concern to me. I look through my own Deck and pick out a Monster worth the effort of constructing over time. My eyes settle on a new Monster with a high Level, but a very powerful ability.

"I banish the Level 7 Femme Fatale from my Deck," I explain as I place the Deck back into its holder for the Disk to shuffle. The Workshop quickly constructs a base digital frame shaped like a giant square, and lasers start to carve something out from the square. My implant quickly gives me new information: **[WORKSHOP: 7 PC] [HAND SIZE: 6-5]**.

"Now," I continue as I place another familiar card on my Disk, "I Normal Summon Gordian Blade!" The digital sword rises from the sand as if drawn by an invisible hand. It parries twice in the air before hovering close by me **[Machine, 2000 ATK, LVL 4] [HAND SIZE: 5-4]**.

Now that Blade is on my field, I could attack that Element Stone on my opponent's field. Both Monsters will be destroyed, but her field will be left open for a future attack. She would probably Special Summon another Monster with her Field Spell, though, which would put _me_ at a disadvantage since I've used my Normal Summon or Set this turn.

My implant pops in with a recommendation, with lower-case letters instead of all-caps: **[Avoid combat unless you can gain an advantage. Judge your opponent before you execute a plan.]** That makes sense, in the long run. Besides, I've got other things I can do on my turn.

"I'll skip attacking, and go right to Main Phase 2. I'll now activate the Continuous Spell Professional Contacts!"

This Spell shows a middle-aged man with blond hair wearing a formal green suit coat and a large pair of glasses talking with some business executives. He warmly shakes the hand of one such executive as another looks on through a visor. The man has the full attention of these two people, and his calm demeanor shows he knows it **[HAND SIZE: 4-3]**.

"During my Standby Phase," I explain as the Spell glows with a thin white aura, "this card lets me gain 400 Life Points and draw a card. I'll next use Personal Workshop's activated ability; I can remove one of its Power Counters manually by paying 400 Life Points once during either of our turns. In addition, one Power Counter is automatically removed during each of my Standby Phases. Once all Power Counters are removed, the banished Monster is Special Summoned, ignoring all conditions!"

The machines have carved out part of a frame by now, and I feel a twinge of pain in my chest as they continue their work **[SAMUEL LP: 4000-3600] [WORKSHOP: 7-6 PC]**.

"You won't live long enough to see your plans come about," the woman taunts. "The Crimson Dragon needs to be eliminated, now!"

"You'll have to deal with me, first," I reply. "I Set one card in my backrow, and end my turn." **[HAND SIZE: 3-2]**

 **[ROUND 2] [?: 4000 LP/Samuel: 3600 LP]**

The woman silently draws her card, and doesn't even take a second to start her turn.

 **[TURN 3: ?] [HAND SIZE: 5-6]**

"During my Standby Phase, World of Creation's second effect activates. I declare FIRE, WATER, EARTH, or WIND, and the printed Attribute of all Monsters that are on the field will become that Attribute until my next turn. I choose the element of Fire."

Both Monsters change their appearance as I feel the air around me get a lot hotter. The volcano in the distance spits out some lava from its top. Element Stone's color turns to a red and gray mix, the glyphs shine a brighter shade of red, and the ring of stones becomes a ring of fire. Gordian Blade's digital surface sprouts a coat of green flames that flicker and shine on their own.

"I now use World of Creation's main ability," the woman continues as she looks through her Deck again. She eventually makes her selection: "I Special Summon Stone Assaulter in Attack Mode."

This Monster is a four-legged cannon, each leg made of hardened stone to support a bulky stone barrel. Iron bands support the barrel as it slowly walks along the sand, the legs sinking slightly into the ground. A tan crystal glows on the barrel's left side, probably an 'eye' of sorts for targeting. More of those strange glyphs, also glowing tan, cover the barrel and add to its imposing appearance. That's all before the glyphs pulse with a red light to signify the Monster's Attribute change **[LIGHT/FIRE, Rock/Machine, 1400 ATK/300 DEF, LVL 3] [HAND SIZE: 6-5]**.

"Battle!" the woman quickly calls out. "Element Stone attacks Gordian Blade. Element Stone's effect activates: any Monster that battles it, and has the same Attribute as it, has its ATK and DEF halved until the end of the Damage Step."

I let out a surprised, "What?" at this. I knew she probably had a trick up her sleeve, but that Monster having an effect was not what I had planned for.

The woman calls out, "Destructive Burst!" as the fiery ring breaks away from the stone and flies at Gordian Blade. The weapon withers under the burning touch as its own flames are snuffed out: cracks quickly sprout along the front end **[Gordian Blade ATK: 2000-1000]**. The Stone's halves then crash together with a loud _clong_ that sends out a coned blast of energy at the weapon.

The impact shatters the Blade entirely, and then slams into my body. I barely stand my ground against it, but I feel like I was just punched in the gut **[SAMUEL LP: 3600-2600]**. The shock of the impact surprises me; Solid Vision isn't supposed to hurt this much.

Flashes of my 'Psychic Riding Duel' with Aki Izayoi come back as the ring of fire returns to float around Element Stone's halves. I remember how damaging that Duel was to everyone involved, and even to the people viewing it in apparent safety. Is this 'Duel of Darkness' the same, or even worse, than that?

"Stone Assaulter attacks directly," the woman commands. "This activates its effect. Each time it attacks, it gains a Power Counter before damage is dealt. Go, Boulder Blast!"

The glowing crystal flashes once **[Assaulter: 0-1 Counters]** before it fires a beam of light at me. The beam doesn't hurt, but the cannon fires a giant rock where the beam is a moment later. I try to jump out of the way, but I just get knocked back to the ring of purple fire. The ring actually holds against my impact: I feel some kind of invisible wall hold me within the flames **[SAMUEL LP: 2600-1200]**.

"Guh…" I let out as I feel a metallic taste on my tongue. "That actually hurt. Why is this actually hurting?"

"We are bound to the darkness," the woman replies as I slowly get back to my feet. "Pain is one way it draws power from its users, especially pain inflicted on others. As a wielder of the cursed Crimson Dragon's power, you deserve to suffer a great deal for the pains of this world.

"For now, though," she continues as she looks over the rest of her hand, "my turn is over."

"Not just yet," I immediately reply. "I activate Personal Workshop's ability during your End Phase!"

I hiss out a breath as the Spell takes effect **[SAMUEL LP: 1200-800]** **[WORKSHOP: 6-5 PC]**. The machines have now fully carved a humanoid from within the large digital square. What details this form will have remains to be seen.

"Now," I state as I draw my card, "it's my turn."

 **[TURN 4: Samuel] [HAND SIZE: 2-3]**

"During my Standby Phase, both my Spells activate their effects. I'll activate Personal Workshop first." Both my Spells glow with white auras as they activate. Workshop's lasers begin to remove excess bits from the humanoid form **[WORKSHOP: 5-4 PC]** , and my fingers tingle slightly as I draw an extra card thanks to Professional Contacts **[SAMUEL LP: 800-1200] [HAND SIZE: 3-4]**.

"In my Main Phase One," I continue as I take another card from my hand, "I Normal Summon Rielle "Kitt" Peddler! She'll attack Stone Assaulter right away!"

The cyborg telepath materializes from thin air, the gem on her forehead lit up with energy. Her fingers suddenly catch fire as 'World of Creation' takes effect **(FIRE (currently), Warrior/Machine, 1800 ATK, LVL 4)**. She stares at her ignited digits for a second, and then twirls them as if she's casting a magic spell. Considering she has her own psychic powers, that analogy may not be too far from the truth **[HAND SIZE: 4-3]**.

I call out, "Transcended Termination!" as Rielle summons a digital spear. The weapon crackles with a few bolts of lightning, different from her usual creations. She launches it right at the cannon's barrel, and it flies straight inside. A second later, the barrel explodes into stone shards and small sparks, several of which impact the woman's body. She pats herself all over as she tries to put them out, but she stops after a moment when the flames go away without any burn marks.

"Rielle's effect activates when she inflicts Battle Damage to you," I explain as the cyborg's hands glow with green fire. "I can instead Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Machine-Type Monster from my hand, or gain Life Points equal to the Attack of the lowest-Attack Point value of my field's Monsters. I'll choose the latter effect, and gain 1800 Life Points since Rielle is the _only_ Monster on my field."

I look at Rielle as I say, "Rielle, I could use an Enlightenment." She nods back and focuses for a second. Her body glows green as I feel refreshing vitality flow into me **[SAMUEL LP: 1200-3000]**. With my Life Points now much closer to my starting total, I feel more confident about the Duel at large. But, I can still prepare myself more for what is to come.

"I'll move to Main Phase 2. I set one more card in my backrow, and activate Personal Workshop's activated ability. That will finish my turn." The enlarged card back appears as the humanoid form gets slimmed down to a curved figure, obviously feminine **[SAMUEL LP: 3000-2600] [WORKSHOP: 4-3 PC] [HAND SIZE: 3-2]**.

My opponent silently draws her card. She lets out a laugh that almost shatters my earlier hopes of getting out of this Duel relatively safe.

 **[ROUND 3] [?: 4000 LP/Samuel: 2600 LP]**

 **[TURN 5: ?] [HAND SIZE: 6-7]**

"It's time you saw the truth, Netrunner. World of Creation's effect activates during my Standby Phase. I declare the element of Earth, once again."

Element Stone regains its green and gray appearance, and the ring of stones returns around the two halves. Rielle's hands lose their fire, and she hunches over slightly as her arms and legs suddenly turn a bit more muscular. Her new form looks… odd to me, but I dismiss it in place of whatever is going to happen next.

"In my Main Phase 1," she continues, "I use World of Creation to Special Summon Stone Assaulter from the Graveyard. I can do so by paying 500 Life Points, because Stone Assaulter is Level 5 or below, and that it has the same printed Attribute as the one I chose for this turn. Return to me, my Monster!"

The ground shakes, and I stumble as the sand by the woman breaks apart for something to rise out of. The walking stone cannon quickly comes up from the ground, no worse for wear than when it first appeared **[ATK: 1400] [? LP: 4000-3500]**.

"Now, I will bring out the emblem of your demise. Since you control at least 3 Spell or Trap Cards in _your_ backrow, and I have none in _my_ backrow, I Special Summon Dark Tuner Heretic Stone Carver!"

A black portal causes the sands around it to fall into its dark clutches. Then, a man with ashen-white skin leaps out of the hole as it closes. The man's body is extremely thin, his bones as thin as sticks. The only piece of clothing he wears is a pair of gray breeches that cover his waist and legs. A hieroglyph I can't recognize is carved onto his face, and two similar hieroglyphs are on the back of his hands.

The man holds a hammer in one hand, and a chisel in the other, both colored gray with black dots. The most disturbing feature about this man is his face: besides the hieroglyph masking his features, he has no eyes to speak of. Even so, he looks right at me as he raises his items up to a fighting position. My implant quickly gives me its statistics **[DARK, Dark Tuner/Spellcaster, 1500 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 8] [HAND SIZE: 7-6]**.

"A Dark Tuner?" I ask in shock. "Since when did that kind of Monster exist?"

"It exists within the Underworld, Netrunner. These Monsters represent the darkness moving to balance the light, Tuner to Dark Tuner. The Crimson Dragon is the enemy of the Underworld, just as the light opposes the darkness. But, there is more than this in store for you!"

"I'll make sure that won't happen!" I shout back as I press a button on my Disk. "I activate the Counter Trap, Cyber Threat!"

The familiar blare of alarms rings across the field as Heretic Stone Carver is covered in red targeting dots. The Monster flinches under this act, and a male soldier with a digital tablet runs up to my position. The soldier looks over the tablet, and looks to me for a command. I turn to my opponent to explain what my Trap does.

"Here's how this works: you need to pay 400 Life Points for each Level your Dark Tuner has, right now. If you don't, your Monster's Summon is negated, and it is destroyed. If you do, I then lose Life Points equal to half the amount you paid. Your Monster is Level 8, so you need to pay 3200 Life Points!"

I smirk as I finish my explanation. There's no way this woman is crazy enough to pay this many Life Points for a single Monster, no matter how important it is. The woman looks at the soldier, then her Monster, and finally at me. I feel my smirk fall as she laughs, long and loud.

"You fool!" she shouts once she starts to speak normally again. "Do you really think a cost like that is going to weaken my resolve? Dark Signers do not yield to anything, or anyone, that tries to stop us. I will pay your cost with open arms, in service to the Underworld!"

She raises her arms up at that moment, and a black aura surrounds her body. She continues to laugh even as her Life Points plummet **[? LP: 3500-300]**. A black aura glows around me a second later, and I moan as my right arm burns along with my chest from a wave of pain **[SAMUEL LP: 2600-1000]**.

' _She's crazy!_ ' I think as I see the soldier leave the field without a word. ' _Why would she willingly give up that many Life Points?_ '

"Now that your diversions are gone," she states as the lasers surrounding Heretic Stone Carver vanish from view, "I can continue with my turn. First, Heretic Stone Carver's attack and Defense are changed to 0 because it was Special Summoned by its own effect."

The man wobbles on his feet as his emaciated body grows even thinner **[ATK/DEF: 1500-0]**. The woman doesn't seem to care as she then gestures to Stone Assaulter and Carver and says, "I now execute a Dark Tuning!"

"'Dark Tuning'?" I repeat back. "What's that going to do?"

"You're about to see! I Dark Tune my Level 8 Heretic Stone Carver with my Level 3 Stone Assaulter!"

The eyeless man turns to the cannon and throws its hammer and chisel at the large construct. The items break through the shell to reveal glowing light inside. At the same time, the man's body dissipates into eight white stars that surround Assaulter's form. The stars then fly into Assaulter's body and cause it to turn into three more white stars.

Assaulter's stars crash into three of Carver's stars, and disappear from the field. The remaining stars turn black as they spin in a circle in front of the woman. She recites a chant as the stars merge into a column of darkness…

" _Yami to yami kasanarishi toki, meifu no tobira wa hirakareru… Hikarinaki sekai e! Daaku Shinkuro! Ide, kodai no houfukuno hashira!_  
(When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened… to the world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Ancient Vengeful Pillar!)

The column fades to reveal a towering pillar shrouded in a black fog. The fog comes from the gaps between the numerous spinning sections that make up the structure, glyphs throbbing with red light etched onto each section. The sections, in turn, are held in place by a black crystal above them, and a gray crystal below them. These crystals are then held inside the rusted bars of a crumbling stone cage.

Everything about this 'pillar' says it is in disrepair. The cage's rock looks barely able to stay together. The crystals have no glow inside them, and don't reflect the outside light on their surfaces. The spinning sections move in unstable patterns, as if they all want to break apart from each other. The light from the glyphs looks dark and threatening, the symbols just as unrecognizable as the 'Dark Tuner' that made it appear.

My implant takes a few additional moments to bring up the statistics for this Monster: **[DARK/WIND/WATER, Rock/Dark-Synchro, 0 ATK/3000 DEF, LVL -5]**. The fact it has _negative levels_ surprises me the most. A closer glance at the pillar shows it has a slight blue tinge, which tells me it is in Defense Mode. Of course it is.

"Ancient Vengeful Pillar's effect!" the woman loudly declares. "Since my Life Points are lower than yours, I gain Life Points equal to the difference. Then, you take damage equal to what I gained. This is Darkness's Revenge: taste it, and perish!"

The pillar's glyphs flash once, and then twice. The black fog spreads over the field to swamp the sky, land, and sea from sight. When it spreads over my body, I feel an icy-cold touch on my skin. Despite the fear this sensation makes me feel, I see a message from my implant: **[This Monster's effect works in two separate steps. A chain to the first step is possible with Personal Workshop]**.

"I chain Personal Workshop's ability," I state as the fog's caress flows into my nostrils and mouth. The pain from the Spell's effect is much less concerning **[Samuel LP: 1000-600] [Workshop: 3-2 PC]**. I don't want to turn my focus away from the strange substance now inside my body, so I don't see what new step the Workshop's machines have accomplished. My eyes water as the woman's body glows as red as the glyphs **[? LP: 300-1000]**.

The next moment, the fog inside me expands out. I instantly feel bloated, and it doesn't stop there. It grows and grows and grows in my guts till I feel like I'll burst into pieces from the force. I can barely move my fingers to my Disk, and it takes me two tries to press the button I want. I can't breathe, can barely see, and am about to blow up from the inside out…

Until I land, gasping for air, on my side. The sand's countless particles press against my skin as it cushions my fall, and I look up at another me who stands where I just was. This me lets out choked gasps as its body balloons out into a disgusting state. I watch, petrified, as he explodes into black dust with violent force. I then see the white glow of my revealed Trap, Sacrificial Clone, as well as a notification from my implant: **[Samuel LP: 600-100]**.

"Humph," the woman huffs as I push myself upright with my hands, "you're still alive."

"That's right," I grunt as I sway for a moment. "Sacrificial Clone reduces all damage I take this turn to 0, and prevents any of my cards from being destroyed. However, my Life Points instantly become 100."

"Your 'clone' didn't seem to like how it was treated. Of course, the same thing is going to happen to you regardless." The woman's smirk returns as she idly remarks, "It's like you're trying desperately to not accept your fate."

Rielle glances at me with a raised eyebrow and a doubting expression. I give her a glare that tries to say, " _Don't talk about this right now,_ " and then say to the woman, "Just take your turn."

"Suit yourself. Since attacking you will cause no damage, or destroy any of your Monsters, I'll skip my Battle Phase. During Main Phase 2, I'll Set two cards in my backrow. During my End Phase, Ancient Vengeful Pillar bestows me with a Vengeful Boon: I gain 300 Life Points for every card on my field. I control 5 cards, so that's 1500 points!"

I resist the urge to groan as another red aura glows around the woman's body after two more holographic card backs appear on her field **[HAND SIZE: 6-4] [? LP: 1000-2500]**. At this rate, she'll be back up to her starting total in no time. Meanwhile, I'm on my last 100 Life Points and facing down a 'Dark Synchro' that I know nothing about. This is _not_ the situation I want to be in!

" _Stay focused, Netrunner,_ " Rielle speaks in my head. " _Remember our agreement: your peace for our power._ "

Her words clear away a bit of my stress, and I silently draw my card for the turn. The black fog doesn't try to enter my body again, and its shadows don't block out the glow from the purple fire that still surrounds our Duel.

 **[TURN 6: Samuel] [HS: 2-3] [LP: 100]**

"Standby Phase!" I declare with a slight crack in my voice. "Personal Workshop and Professional Contacts both trigger. I'll resolve Workshop first."

The machines have created a white skin for the humanoid female by now, the color shrouded slightly by Pillar's fog. The lasers now begin to inscribe facial features, as well as any last details on her body **[WORKSHOP: 2-1 PC]**. My other Spell flashes white, and I draw a new card as a brief tingle passes through my right arm **[SAMUEL LP: 100-500] [HAND SIZE: 3-4]**.

I look over my options one more time. There aren't many, but these new cards at least give me a chance to last another turn. I don't want to rely on what I draw each turn, but if that's how I'm going stay in this Duel… then I have no choice.

"I Tribute Rielle to Advance Summon Magnum Opus!" **[HAND SIZE: 4-3]**

The cyborg psychic bows her head as her body dissolves into green particles. These particles then reshape themselves into the famous alchemical symbol I remember from prior Duels. The program shifts through its three shapes once as it appears, and particles of sand rise up to cover each line in a protective shield of earth **[ATK: 2100, Machine, EARTH]**.

"I now use Personal Workshop's activated effect, and chain Magnum Opus's The Great Work ability. Now, the 400 Life Point cost turns into a 400-Point increase, and the last Power Counter is removed. I Special Summon Femme Fatale in Attack Mode!"

The legendary program shines brightly as another refreshing tingle races across my skin **[SAMUEL LP: 500-900] [WORKSHOP: 1-0 PC]**. The lasers complete the finishing touches, and the completed Monster wiggles its curved fingers with a slow breath through icy-blue lips. She steps off the workshop's bench by her own power, and walks onto the field to my right. The Workshop disappears, and the activated Spell destroys itself as the final part of its effect.

Wavy purple hair covers the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are large and thick, probably enhanced with makeup. The tattoo of a black widow spider rests on her cheek. An otherworldly aura around her body warps the fog as it tries to shroud her in itself. She opens her eyes, gray irises to a pitch-black pupil, and smiles when she sees for the first time. In the next moment, her arms and legs grow more muscular as her Attribute changes **[DARK (originally)/EARTH (currently), Machine, 2000 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 7]**.

"Femme Fatale's effect," I explain as the spider tattoo on her cheek flashes a sickly red. "When she's Summoned, she places a 'mark' on one Monster you control. I'll choose Element Stone as the target."

The spinning halves freeze as they glow the same red. The silhouette of a large spider appears around the Monster, but the stone resumes its motions without any further problems. Luckily for me, this 'mark' is worth the effort. My long-term plan is going to pay off.

"As long as this mark is in place," I explain with a slowly-growing smile, "Femme Fatale can attack your Life Points directly!" The woman takes a surprised step back, which fuels my satisfaction as I call out, "Bypassed Strike!"

Fatale gives a sinister chuckle as her tattoo glows on her cheek. The silhouette around Element Stone glows in kind as Fatale runs towards it. When she gets within melee range, her body phases right through the Monster, only to solidify again in front of the 'Dark Signer'. She draws a fist back to make a focused punch, but the woman first presses a button on her Disk.

"Open Trap Card," she announces as a Set card on her field flips up, "Forgotten Snare! When I would take damage from a Direct Attack, this card reduces the attacking Monster's ATK and DEF to 0 until the End Phase."

The card shows ghostly chains bursting from the ground to wrap around the arms of a curious man as he reaches for a shiny pile of gold. Femme Fatale echoes the man's shock as the same chains bind her in place in front of the 'Dark Signer'. She then slumps as the chains burn with a white light that causes her digital flesh to smoke **[Femme Fatale ATK/DEF: 2000-0]**. The chains hold her body up, and I bite my lower lip in frustration that my plan was so easily dealt with.

No matter, I can roll with this. I shouldn't attack with Magnum Opus, since it's currently the same Attribute as Element Stone. My Monster wouldn't survive the battle. But, I can still prepare a defense for next turn.

"Main Phase 2," I announce. I then take a card from my hand and say, "I Set one card in my backrow, and activate the Continuous Spell, The Source." **[HAND SIZE: 3-1]**

The Spell shines with a white glint, not shrouded by the Pillar's dark fog. It doesn't manifest a couple entwined in love, like when I played this Spell against Rua and his "Morphtronics". Instead, it casts an aura of weight on the battlefield. I feel it press on my shoulders, and I'm sure my opponent feels the same way.

"This Spell has 3 effects," I explain. "First, all Monsters in our field and hands has their LVL decrease by 1 star. Second, we both have to pay 400 Life Points times our Monster's original, unchanged LVL , in order to make an attack. Finally, this card will destroy itself when either of us take Battle Damage."

"This protection won't save you, Signer," the woman growls out as the Monsters on our field have their LVL's drop **[Opus: 6-5] [Pillar: -5 to -6] [Fatale: 7-6] [Stone: 5-4]**. "The Crimson Dragon will be cleansed from the world, one way or another."

"We'll see. For now, it's your turn." As I finish my sentence, the ghostly chains of Forgotten Snare evaporate. Femme Fatale teleports back to my field, looking pretty pissed off at what happened **[Femme Fatale ATK/DEF: 0-2000]**.

 **[ROUND 4] [?: 2500 LP/Samuel: 900 LP]**

 **[TURN 7: ?] [HAND SIZE: 4-5]**

My opponent silently draws her card, and states, "World of Creation activates," as she looks at it. "I choose the element of fire."

I barely see the distant volcano fire some globules of lava into the air through the Pillar's fog. The air turns hot once again, and I feel sweat run down my skin. Element Stone's halves take on the same colors as last time. Magnum Opus's symbols ignite with a coat of green-white flame. Femme Fatale's hair rises up on a current of air as her eyes shine with a white spark. Ancient Vengeful Pillar's crystals shimmer as tongues of flame appear inside them.

"Main Phase 1," my opponent announces as she pulls her Deck out to look through. "I use World of Creation's main ability. I Special Summon Storm Spire from my Deck."

The new Monster arrives with a rush of air, and a _rumble_ of thunder. I first see a green crystal, held in a stone ring. A small tornado forms around the ring, the black fog giving the cyclone a sinister appearance. Then, two long pieces of grey and dark green stone with jagged edges appear around the ring, one above and one below. The edges look symmetrical, as do the glowing green glyphs that pulse all over the finished 'spire' **[LIGHT/WATER (originally), FIRE/WATER (currently), Rock/Machine, 2000 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 4 (LVL 3 under The Source)]**.

"Storm Spire's effect; when it is Summoned, I target two cards on my opponent's field. I choose one of these cards to destroy, and the other to shuffle back into the opponent's Deck. I target The Source, and Magnum Opus. The latter will be destroyed, and you will shuffle the former into your Deck."

I instantly shield my face with my arms as the woman shouts, "Storm's Purge!" A second later, an earsplitting _crack_ mixes with a flash of bright green light. I don't lower my hands until my head stops spinning from the effects. The weight that the Source put on the field is gone, and Magnum Opus is completely erased from the field. I hear the _riffle_ of cards as my Deck automatically shuffles itself, the Spell put there without my ever touching it.

With The Source gone, the Levels of all Monsters on the field return to normal **[Opus: 5-6] [Pillar: -6 to -5] [Stone: 4-5] [Fatale: 6-7] [Spire: 3-4]**. That doesn't give me any comfort against the fact I'm facing down two 2000-ATK Monsters. My defenses didn't last as long as I'd hoped they would. If one of these Monsters gets a hit on me directly, I'm finished.

The woman's next move surprises me: "I Tribute Storm Spire to Advance Summon Sea Caller."

The smaller pillar breaks into pieces, and those pieces form into something new. The green crystal turns blue, but doesn't lose its glow. The tornado picks up several pieces of the spire to form a large blue-gray sphere of marble and stone. Smaller pieces form an iron ring around the crystal, which anchors to a depression on the top of the sphere. Six thin stone legs harden from thin air around the sphere, which let it stand on the shrouded sand.

The finished construct stands as tall as I do, and the Field Spell's effects make the crystal spark with red lightning. Against Ancient Vengeful Pillar's height, though, it doesn't seem very strong **[LIGHT/WATER (normally), FIRE (currently), Rock/Machine, 2000 ATK/2100 DEF, LVL 5] [HAND SIZE (?): 5-4]**.

"Sea Caller's effect." I brace as the woman explains her new Monster's ability: "When it is Summoned, I select one Monster you control. You then have four options: send it to the Graveyard, pay 800 Life Points to shuffle it into your Deck, pay 1200 Life Points to return it to your hand, or pay 1600 Life Points to keep it on your field. Your Femme Fatale is in Troubled Waters!"

Sea Caller's crystal flashes twice, and the construct's legs pound the sand in quick sequence. Fatale looks to her feet just before the sand beneath her spreads open like a massive mouth. She jumps up, and slows down in midair as the hole tries to draw her in. This must be the effect in action: I have to make a decision between the four possible options. Considering I don't have many Life Points left, the best choice is somewhat obvious.

I begrudgingly say, "I'll send Fatale to the Graveyard." At that moment, Fatale falls into the hole without a sound. The hole closes up as quickly as it opened. I have no more Monsters in play to protect my Life Points. I take quick breaths as I try to keep calm. I have a final defense set up, but it could just as easily be destroyed…

"You're finished, Netrunner!" the woman declares with wide eyes. "Sea Caller attacks you directly: Crashing Wave!"

The blue crystal draws several lightning bolts from a darkening sky into itself. The stone glows red alongside the blue, and then shoots a blue-and-red bolt into the sand. The surface warps around the bolt, and then rises up several feet in seconds. It quickly towers over me, the crest ready to crush my body beneath overwhelming force.

I look at this woman, this 'Dark Signer', and execute my final defense: "Open Trap Card, Singularity!"

The wave freezes in place, and the center of the Dueling field rips open for a digitized black hole. The sand wave is one of the first things the hole consumes, and most of the air's heat is next. Every card on the field, Set or face-up, slide or bend towards the hole as it tries to draw them in. The hole lets out a garbled mix of screams, cries, curses, and rants in return for what it takes.

"For every 500 points of damage I would have taken from this attack," I try to shout over the noise, "this Trap destroys one card on your field that I choose. I pick Sea Caller, Element Stone, Ancient Vengeful Pillar, and World of Creation!"

The three Monsters try to keep their footing, but the sand beneath them now works against them. They tumble and roll beneath a second wave towards the hole, save the 'Dark Synchro'. Its glyphs burst out red energy, and it stays in place.

"Ancient Vengeful Pillar will not be destroyed!" the woman shouts at me. "It cannot be targeted by card effects, and is not affected by any effects that have no general target. This is the power of a 'Dark Synchro': Dark Manifestation!"

The hole absorbs the other two Monsters, and grows a bit larger from their mass. A second later, all the natural surroundings the Field Spell provides fly into the hole. The hole then shrinks into itself, its own energies working against it. My Professional Contacts, and the last card in my hand, fly into the void as yellow streaks of light. The only things that remain in play are Ancient Vengeful Pillar, and the woman's Set card in her backrow.

"When Singularity is used," I explain as I see the playground come back into view around us, "I set aside all cards in my hand and field. You then banish three of them at random. Since I had two cards in total in my field and hand, both of them were banished."

"This means nothing, Signer." Despite the woman's accusation, I don't see her former confidence in her eyes. "So long as my Dark Synchro remains in play, my Life Points will only grow higher. Vengeance lasts forever, while faith turns to dust.

"I move to my End Phase, which activates Ancient Vengeful Pillar gives me another Vengeful Boon." Another red aura surrounds her as her Life Points jump up again, and I take a moment to breathe as I draw my card **[? LP: 2500-3100]**

 **[TURN 8: Samuel] [HAND SIZE: 0-1]**

Before I look at the card, I take a look beyond the ring of purple fire. Several people are around the ring, pointing at it and talking among themselves. One person has a cell phone out, which I suspect is recording the Duel. I instantly feel embarrassed to be caught on video: how much of the Duel did they see? How many other people have they told about what's going on? Has Sector Security been notified?

 **[You are losing focus.]** my implant tells me. **[Finish the Duel, and then analyze the outside situation.]**

I look at the one card in my hand. It's Cerberus H1, aka "Lady". Not the worst thing I could have drawn, but it won't help me alone. At least it can give me some plan to win.

"I Set a Monster," I state. "That's it." **[HAND SIZE: 1-0]**

"My turn," the woman answers as she draws her card. "I intend to show the people here the real enemy."

 **[ROUND 5] [?: 3100 LP/Samuel: 900 LP]**

 **[TURN 9: ?] [HAND SIZE: 3-4]**

"Since you aren't taking the effort to stop me," she taunts as she takes three cards from her hand, "I'll take advantage of it. I Set one Monster, and two cards in my backrow. I then move to my End Phase, and gain another Vengeful Boon."

Once again, my opponent creates a defense for herself **[HAND SIZE: 4-1]**. Once again, her Life Points jump up **[? LP: 3100-4600]**. Once again, she seems impossible to defeat.

 **[Nothing is impossible.]** my implant instantly states. **[The difficulty is finding a solution to overcome it.]**

 _Right_. I draw my card with the hopes it can give me a solution.

 **[TURN 10: Samuel] [HS: 0-1]**

Huh. This is one of my new cards. Again, it's better than nothing, but it relies a bit on chance. Then again, I think I need a bit of good luck right now. I've been on the back end of my opponent's cards, her Deck the more aggressive one. This card might, _might_ level things out.

"I activate the Spell, Inject." The card shows a woman who looks very much like Quetzal sitting in a futuristic metal chair while a laser ingrains a red bar code tattoo onto her left arm **[HAND SIZE: 1-0]**.

"This card," I explain to my opponent, with the outside crowd also noticing the card, "reveals the top 4 cards of my Deck. Any Monsters revealed are sent to the Graveyard, and I gain 400 Life Points for each. Any other cards are put into my hand."

A slot on my Duel Disk opens up, and a long laser pointer extends up to my Deck. It shines a red laser onto the cards, and the top 4 ones fly out. Their images are enlarged, and superimposed, beside me. The revealed cards are Gabriel Santiago, Cerberus H2, Inside Job, and Dinosauraus. Two Monsters, one Trap, and one Spell. Not the _worst_ set of cards to reveal. Actually, it's pretty good!

Gabriel and Cerberus H2 go to the Graveyard, and the other cards come to my empty hand. The laser pointer retracts back into my Disk, and a brief line of code flickers in my eyes. My Life Points jump up a bit **[SAMUEL LP: 900-1700] [HAND SIZE: 0-2]** , and I quickly think up a good way to use my new cards.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Dinosauraus. This Special Summons a Machine-Type Monster from my Deck, and equips itself to that Monster. That Monster gains 1000 Attack Points as long as it's equipped."

The plushy T-Rex console appears with some green sparks **[HAND SIZE: 2-1]** , and I quickly take out my Deck to find my selection. I state what it is a second later: "I Special Summon Snowball in Attack Mode."

A series of green lines come together from all sides of the field. They quickly form a hollow circle about the size of a beach ball that floats in midair **[WATER, Machine, 2200 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 5]**. A green line stretches from it to the dinosaur-computer, and a connection is quickly established **[Snowball ATK: 2200-3200]**.

"What's this?" The woman's tone shows her surprise at my powered-up Monster. "You managed to make your Monster that strong, with so few resources left?"

"That's right," I answer. "What, you didn't expect me to fight for as long as I could? That's not who I am, or who I choose to be. You 'Dark Signers' won't destroy the light as easy as that, you know."

The woman laughs at this. "And you 'Signers' should know that the darkness always finds a way to regain its strength." She gives me a 'come hither' gesture as she says, "Show me what power you really have, then! Prove to me you are worth the God's time to eliminate!"

"Suit yourself," I answer. "I first Flip Summon my Set Tuner, Cerberus H1, aka "Lady"." The green Cocker Spaniel barks once as it rolls up from the ground, ready to fight **[Machine/Tuner, 1600 ATK, LVL 4]**.

"Battle!" I call out with a wave of my hand. "If your Pillar can't be destroyed by card effects, let's see how it fares in combat! Snowball attacks Ancient Vengeful Pillar: Roiling Rampage!"

The digital sphere lands on the ground, and starts to roll towards the towering structure. It quickly gains speed, and size, as it absorbs the black fog around itself. The dark mist gives it more energy to fuel its growth: in seconds, it's become as large as the pillar itself. It slams into the outer cage's bars, and it breaks almost instantly. The spinning sections of Pillar's main body shift to the front to protect the entire structure.

Sparks fly as Snowball's overwhelming force clashes with Pillar's unyielding defense. Pillar's glyphs pulse and flash rapidly as it channels energy into its sections. But, the sections start to break apart one at a time. With each broken piece, Snowball gains ground. Several pulse-pounding seconds go by as the 'Dark Synchro' tries its hardest to not be destroyed.

Then, Pillar's remaining sections shatter all at once. The black and gray crystals are next in line, and they are crushed in moments. Any remaining pieces don't last a second as Snowball rolls on forward. The cloaked woman leaps to one side as Snowball passes her by, and it then bounces off the ring of fire to roll back onto my field. By the time it returns, it's at its normal size again. The black mist that the Pillar covered the field with is gone, as well.

A scream snaps my focus to my opponent. Smoke rises from her body as bolts of gray and black lightning slam into her again and again. She falls to her knees under the attack, and her Life Points drop hard **[? LP: 4600-2800]**. I don't know why this happened, but I guess it's a good thing for me.

My implant provides a suggestion: **[It is possible that this loss of Life Points is a feedback reaction to 'Ancient Vengeful Pillar' being destroyed]**. That makes sense, I guess. I'm not sure I want to find out, and it's good enough that the 'Dark Synchro' is gone.

The attacks eventually stop, and my opponent slowly stands back up. Her cap has fallen off, revealing her long platinum hair as it waves across her face. She forcefully brushes it away and glares at Snowball. If looks could kill a digital creation, Snowball would have died two times from that one expression.

"Lady attacks your Set Monster," I state to try and move the Duel along. "Quick Bite!"

The dog races across the field, and my opponent's Set Monster flips up. It shows a small, tanned old man wearing a gray ' _mundu_ ' robe and ' _melmundu_ ' upper garment. He kneels in place, a hammer and chisel in his hands to protect him from harm. 'Lady' bites his arm with a loud growl, and he barely puts up a fight before shattering into golden pixels **[DEF: 200]**.

"Main Phase 2," I state as 'Lady' comes back to my field. "I Set one card face-down. After that, my turn's done." I look to the not-so-confident 'Dark Signer' as I say, "Show me what you've got." **[HAND SIZE: 1-0]**

 **[ROUND 6] [?: 2800 LP/Samuel: 1700 LP]**

"You should know better than to tempt fate," the woman warns me as she draws her card. "It might just come to hurt you."

 **[TURN 11: ?] [HAND SIZE: 1-2]**

"Unfortunately," she then says with a disappointed sigh, "it looks like that won't be the case this time. I pass my turn."

This stuns me, and I hear a surprised, "Wait, _what_!?" from someone in the crowd. I don't look to see who said that. I don't know whether to be ecstatic that she isn't doing anything new, or worried that she's baiting me into making a bad move. She still has one card in her backrow – is that card her last resort to win?

"My turn," I state as I draw my card. I mutter a few angry words when I see its The Source, come back from being shuffled into my Deck. It won't help me too much _now_ , but I only need to make one more attack to win.

 **[TURN 12: Samuel] [HAND SIZE: 0-1]**

"Battle Phase," I quickly declare. "Snowball attacks you directly: Roiling Rampage!"

The digital sphere begins its motions anew, quickly reaching my opponent's size as it barrels towards her. She raises her Disk and presses a button. Her last Set card flips face-up, its picture showing a group of small wisps shielding a wounded 'Shining Angel' from the two-handed sword of 'Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World'.

"I activate my Trap," the woman announces, "Spirit Sacrifice! If I would take 3000 or more points of damage in a single turn, this card reduces the last instance of damage to 0. Then, I Special Summon two 'Wisp Tokens' in Defense Mode."

Snowball's momentum is halted by a stream of these 'wisps'. They wrap around its form, rather than try to force it back. My Monster quickly stops, and two 'wisps' settle onto the field as they turn blue **[DEF: 100]**.

"That won't be enough," I confidently say as I realize how the situation's changed. "Since you Summoned a new Monster, a replay is triggered. I'll have Snowball attack one of your Wisp tokens instead of you."

The Wisp doesn't put up any sort of fight as Snowball rolls over it. It turns into little motes of light that vanish after a moment's notice.

"Lady attacks the other Wisp," I continue. "Quick Bite!" Her bite is indeed quick, and the Wisp breaks apart as she shakes it in her teeth. She comes back to my field with a glint in her eyes I assume is satisfaction.

I look at The Source in my hand. If I activate it, it'll make it harder for my opponent to attack. But, it'll also reduce the Levels of any Monsters in her hand. If she didn't bring out a Level 4 or lower Monster last turn, she must not have any in her current hand. So, if she doesn't draw anything good this turn, I'll win for sure on mine.

I just hope I'm right about this.

"I end my turn."

 **[ROUND 7] [?: 2800 LP/Samuel: 1700 LP]**

The 'Dark Signer' quickly draws her card. She looks at it, the rest of her hand, and then at my field, with the same angry glare.

 **[TURN 13: ?] [HAND SIZE: 2-3]**

"Even if I lose here," she then states with a bold tone, "the Dark Signers will complete their plans. You may be worth the Crimson Dragon's time, but you are not a true Signer. I see it in your eyes, and your mark: both ring false to me, and the Gods I serve."

"Signer or not," I reply with a raised voice, so that the crowd can hear my words, "the fact you are harming innocent lives will not stand with me. I am the Netrunner, but I am not an uncaring machine. I have human emotions like the rest of us, and I want to help them. If that means saving the world, so be it."

"Shut up, fool." I bristle at the woman's harsh comment. "These common folk, these sheep, won't listen to you. Convincing them to change their minds is useless. Even if you defeat me, nothing will change."

"I will be the judge of that. Are you doing anything on your turn?"

"No."

"Then, I'll take mine." I draw my card, noting it is one of my new Spells. I won't get a chance to use it this Duel, though.

 **[TURN 14: Samuel] [HS: 1-2]**

"Battle! Snowball attacks you directly, and ends this Duel. Roiling Rampage!"

The empowered sphere thunders along the field, and slams into my opponent. She flies back into the ring of fire, and bounces off it onto the ground. She doesn't get back up **[? LP: 2800-0] [SAMUEL WINS]**.

* * *

The ring of fire that kept us in this Duel for so long vanishes. The ground around us is still broken up, which keeps the crowd back as I race over to my opponent's form. My hands move quickly as I raise her upper body off the ground. Her head lolls back as she takes slow breaths: she's unconscious, but not hurt.

My right arm throbs, and I see her arm and Deck glow bright purple. I blink, and the mark is gone. I look at my arm to see the Crimson Dragon's mark is gone, also. I hesitate for a second, and then pull my opponent's Deck from her Disk. A quick look through it shows the 'Dark Tuner' and 'Dark Synchro' she used aren't among the cards. Where did they go?

Hands grab my arms and jerk me away. The Deck falls from my hands as I try, and fail, to break free. I see several Sector Security officers rush onto the scene, some with megaphones that shout for the crowd to disperse. Other officers, and white-coated emergency workers, surround the woman's body. The officers holding me don't give me the chance to look around any further as they toss me into the back end of a cruiser. They shut the thick metal doors before I can get out, the only source of light a small window on each door with wire mesh between two panes of thick glass.

The cruiser's engine roars to life, and it jerks forward to take me to an unknown destination. I have so many new questions, and no more chances to ask them.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. What will Samuel encounter in the grips of Sector Security? We'll have to see.  
**

 **In the meantime, as usual, any comments/feedback/reviews/constructive criticism is well appreciated. Once again, I hope this Duel has been worth the wait. The next chapter will take some time (of course) to write, so please be patient with me.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	14. From One Problem To Another

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter in the story. I am sorry if this doesn't satisfy you, but I wanted to get this chapter out before my outside work becomes too busy. Halloween is finished, and the holidays are rapidly approaching.**

 **Just so you know, this chapter has mention of more custom characters created by** _Myyddraal._ **Again, I am using these characters with their permission.** _  
_

 **Here is the Japanese - English names for the chapter.**

 _Rex Godwin = Rex Goodwin  
_

 **DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the 'Yugioh!' TCG, or the 'Android Netrunner' LCG, or any related material to them. The author does own their OC's, and other custom content used in their stories.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts when the cruiser comes to a sudden stop. I sit still and try to look through the small windows on the back door. The mesh makes it very hard to define anything outside, but the door opens a second later to provide me some glimpse. It also brings in a burst of cold air that slaps me across the face. Two officers grab me roughly and pull me outside the vehicle. I catch sights of other cruisers nearby, all parked into organized rows. Artificial lights shine on the ceiling, or perhaps the top of an underground parking lot.

The officers slap a pair of handcuffs around my wrists, and then roughly pat me down. They take my Deck, Duel Disk, custom glasses, and everything in my pockets from me. I reach to get them back, but stop when I see one officer draw a taser from a pocket and lets me see it. Blue electricity arcs between the two conductive tips, and I get the message; do anything bad, and you'll get shocked. Speaking of 'shocked', these two guards aren't shocked, or even surprised, by my cybernetic eye.

I consider my chances at fighting my way free from these two. I could find an open door after I kicked these two out. Or, I could hijack one of the vehicles; my implant may have some tips on how to do that. If nothing else, I can at least show these police that I'm not a common criminal. Nothing stops the Netrunner, right?

I get an answer from my implant as the officers push me towards a plain white door: **[It is recommended you do not resist arrest. You are unarmed, and these officers have shown they wield weapons capable of severe damage.]**

That's not what I wanted to hear. But, it makes sense; I saw the taser one of them carried because he was sending a message. I don't want to them to hurt me, which means I'll have to suck up my pride. I guess that is a better outcome then being tased and _then_ being brought to wherever these two want me to go.

Another officer, clothed just like the first two, stands guard at the door as we approach it. All these helmet-wearing people makes me feel a bit out of place, since I am the only person right now with my face uncovered. The door-guarding officer lets the three of us pass, and then resumes his post again right after. That does not help my suspicions as to where I have wound up.

Inside the door is a long gray hallway, several more white doors along both walls. I try to walk slowly so I can see what these doors might contain, but the officers don't give me the chance. I don't hear anything from beyond the doors, either. We quickly pass through the hall to reach a bland white door with mesh across its glass windows.

One officer jostles past me to a keypad adjacent to the door. He covers the pad with his body as I hear a few _blips_ and _beeps_. The doors then slide open, and the other officer pushes me forward. He doesn't shove me outright, but I still feel uneasy. What's to say he won't do something worse later on, even if I _do_ provoke him?

I turn my focus away from my surroundings as we pass through more doors. Eventually, the guards direct me to a four-walled cell behind an electronically-controlled door. Said door opens when a guard uses a keycard he pulls out from his coat pocket for a slide-in terminal adjacent to the cell.

"Get some rest," the taser-wielding guard says as the other man shoves me inside. "An investigator will be asking you some questions shortly." With that, they shut the door and leave.

I take a look at the cell, since I don't want to sleep just yet. There isn't much to look at, just a simple bed with a stained sheet and a small toilet bolted to the wall. There are no windows, and the only light comes from a small bulb in the ceiling. Looking right at the bulb hurts both of my eyes and blurs my vision. Maybe I really am tired enough for some sleep?

Yet again, my guidance implant provides me with its advice: **[Sleep is a recommended option, given your current fatigue from the prior Duel.]**

Oh, right, that Duel. All those questions I didn't have the chance to ask are still there. There's no one else in the cell to talk to, and I doubt those officers from earlier want to chat. They've got jobs to do, and so do I. The only difference is that _they_ aren't the ones stuck in a cell.

I lie on the bed, on top of the sheet, close my eyes, and tuck my hands behind my head. It's been a long day, or night, and I guess some sleep would help in the long run. My questions will probably get answered… eventually.

* * *

"Get up."

I slide my eyes open to a rough male voice. Three new guards stand by the bed, their eyes all covered by those carbon-copied helmets. I consider them 'new' because I didn't get enough of a description of the last two guards to make them unique. My brain is frazzled, even though I just slept for some period of time.

"Time for your questioning," the closest guard says. "We'll be escorting you there. Don't cause any trouble for us."

I sit up and go along with the guard's orders. They surround me as I stand off the bed, without getting uncomfortably close to me. We walk out of the cell, and down several lookalike hallways, until we reach another small room. The electronic door opens automatically to reveal a brightly-lit room smaller than my cell. The only furniture here is a low-quality folding chair on either side of a circular brown table.

A man in a faded blue police uniform and a bald spot on the top of his scalp looks up as we enter. The guards guide me to the free chair, and I sit down on my own. The light reveals the wrinkles and stress marks on his face; he's probably as tired as I am right now.

The guards leave us after I sit down. The suited man doesn't say a word to them. Once the door closes, he pulls out a manila-colored folder from his side of the desk. The folder's contents ruffle as he pulls out a few photographs from inside. He puts them on the center of the desk, and I look them over in a few seconds. They each show still photos of the playground that woman and I Dueled in yesterday. The ring of purple fire around the two of us slightly distorts the images inside.

"You participated in a Duel last night that violates standard Neo Domino City law," the suited man states with no major emotion. "I am here to ask you a series of questions regarding what brought this Duel to take place, and what you know about your opponent." He frowns as he then says, "I would appreciate it if you answer honestly, and comply with my demands, Netrunner."

I give a quick, "Yes, Sir," as my gut twists slightly. This guy has probably seen footage of my previous Duels from the Fortune Cup, to know I use that name. The man moves to the first photo in the bunch and asks the first of what I assume will be a series of questions: "What do you remember about how this Duel began?"

I answer him as honestly as I can, going on a bit of a tirade about the woman's approach and statements. The man folds his hands under his chin as I keep talking, and I try to leave nothing out. A part of my subconscious protests being this open to a man who I barely know. It gets stronger when it reminds me that this officer works for a police force that doesn't entirely trust or respect me. But, the greater part of me wants to get out of this place, which means I should just do what these people want.

It soon comes, as an afterthought, to me that my brain seems to repeat its thoughts on different issues quite often. I should probably talk about this with the Superiors, when I get a chance.

The questions eventually end, the officer seemingly satisfied with the answers I gave him. He packs the photos back into the folder they came from as the room's door opens again. More guards come in and guide me out. They quickly take me back to my cell, with no one else passing us by. Once we arrive, they push me back in and close the door, without any words as to what will happen to me next. I purse my lips as I wonder how much longer I'm going to be here.

A stiff sensation in my arms and legs makes me start some stretching routines in the middle of the cell. My guidance implant gives me diagrams and instructions to aid in this exercise, which I greatly appreciate. The tension from sitting down for a long while eventually goes away, and I feel a little bit better.

I lie down on my bed again, close my eyes... and wake up some time later when the door opens again.

Another officer stands in the doorway, this one with thin stubble on his chin. All he says is, "You've got a visitor. Follow me."

I don't question how long it's been, or whether I slept some more just now. I just follow him through the same old hallways, but to a new room. The sign above the door says, "VISITING ROOM".

The room is split in half by a metal wall with several windows. Each window has a metal chair on each side, as well as a small handhold phone by each chair. Metal partitions separate the windows from each other. The guard directs me to the third window from the door, and I quickly take a seat.

A large, stocky man is on the other side of the glass, seated in the same simple chair I am. He looks middle-aged or older, or that might just be how wrinkled his skin looks under these artificial lights. His golden eyes have their own brightness, though. His short hair, groomed mustache, and grey beard don't look very aged, but this room's bland colors bring out his physical descriptions to me. My guidance implant records what it sees in his face, and then moves to what he wears.

He has a dark-gray tuxedo with a white undershirt, and a scarlet tie. The clothing looks straight out of a formal event, like that _'Road to the King_ ' movie premiere that Andromeda said she went to. The top end of a black walking cane leans against his side of the window, a glittering jewel acting as a handhold for its owner to grip.

The man picks up the handheld phone on his side of the glass, and I mimic his movements on my side. The phone feels a bit cold against my cheek, and I try to ignore the sensation as I wait for the man to talk.

"Good morning, Netrunner," he begins with a tone I register as 'somber' and 'focused'. "My name is Arias X. Palus."

 _Palus_. This name brings back what Andromeda had said about the 'Palus' family. I also momentarily flash back to the Duelist Michael Z. Palus, who I saw in the Fortune Cup. Is this man the head of that family, or another member? Does he have any relation to Michael?

"You may not have heard of me," he continues. "I understand that. Recent events have kept your attention away from my family's arrival into this city. But, I am here to ask you a few important questions. If you are not willing to answer me, please say so now."

I remain silent. He nods at my consent before asking, "Do you know my daughter, Elizabeth Y. Palus?"

I shake my head. He frowns, and then reaches into his coat pocket. He pulls out a clipping from some newspaper, carefully cut out from a larger page. I can tell it's a clipping from the snippet of a headline on the clipping's back end. He flips the clipping around, and shows me a blurred picture of my Duel with that woman from last night.

"Then," he asks with an accusatory point at my photographed face, "why are you Dueling her in this photo? This is clearly your face, isn't it?"

Oh. _Oh_.

I feel my face burn up. I scrunch in my chair, unable to form any counterargument to this man's evidence. I saw someone with their phone out during that Duel – I should have known there would be pictures taken. I guess I didn't expect that evidence to come back to me in this way.

"Sir," I carefully say, "I did not know that wo – _Elizabeth_ – was your daughter when I Dueled her." I let that sink in before I add, "I don't think she was completely herself at the time."

"I agree." I blink as Arias puts the clipping back from where he drew it out. "She is usually more refined in her actions than this article's description."

"Is she alright?" I ask as I feel my blush linger on my cheeks. "I don't mean to press, but I want to make sure the Duel didn't really hurt her."

"I visited her before I came here. She is conscious, and recovering, in Neo Domino General Hospital. She also has no memory of her Duel against you."

"That's good. I mean," I quickly correct before Arias can say anything, "the fact she isn't hurt is good. Not the fact she doesn't remember our Duel."

"I know what you mean." Arias's voice opposes mine in emotional investment. Where I'm stumbling and sliding, he maintains a flat tone all the way through. He must be experienced in things like this.

"I sense you do not fully trust me," Arias states as I stay silent. "That's a plight we both suffer. The people in this city, the advanced Neo Domino, only see the 'Dueling Terrorist' side of you. This side is the one social media has let spread over the Web. People fear you for who you are.

"I do not hold myself to these base limitations. Unfortunately, due to my position as head of the Palus family, people only think of me in that way. No one outside of my family really knows who I am, just as no one outside of your 'Collective' knows who you are."

I frown. "You know about the Collective?"

"I did my research, is all. I am certain the Collective you serve do not want to see you behind bars. They are your family, and they care for you… just as someone you know is a part of mine."

What is he talking about?

"Do you remember Michael Z. Palus? The 'Kelolon Commander' from the Fortune Cup Tournament?"

"I do." My guidance implant provides me a quick display of pictures from that Duel. "He Dueled Maxx the Punk Rocker, and then Yusei Fudo. Why?"

Arias closes his eyes as several stress lines grow on his forehead. The next words he says are full of pained emotion: "He used to be a part of _my_ family; my son."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I did not expect to hear him make _that_ connection.

"I cannot tell you any more right now. This is a personal matter. I will say, however, that Elizabeth is searching for Michael herself. That is why she first came to this city, and why she spoke to you beforehand."

"So, she told you about that, too." I say with a small sigh.

"Of course. As the head of the Palus family, I should know what my fellow members are doing with their lives. I care about them because I want to keep them safe. Your Collective must act the same way, to regard you as one of their agents."

I don't ask how Arias knows about that. There's already a wealth of information that's been revealed about them. Some of it involves me, some of it doesn't. If Arias has done his research, then he knows enough about The Collective to get by. I certainly do not want to betray any of The Collective's goals.

"As I said before," he continues, "Michael is a part of my family. I do not want him to get hurt, but he has been on his own for quite some time. I am worried about his health and wellbeing."

"Last I heard of him, he was a D-Wheel mechanic here. He seemed to like his job. That was before the Fortune Cup, though. I haven't seen him since."

"Any information you can give is worth it to me, Netrunner." I look Arias in the eyes, and don't see anything that would suggest he's lying.

"Visiting time's up, Mr. Palus," a guard on Arias's side I didn't see when I came in announces as he steps over to us. He raises a thumb to the door on his side of the window as he then says, "You need to leave."

Arias nods, but he continues to talk to me: "If we meet again, I'd like to continue this conversation further. Also, if you ever find Michael, tell him he is always welcome back home."

I nod to Arias as he places the phone back in its place on his end. I put my phone back before I get up from my chair. The same guard that brought me here comes to bring me back to my cell. He walks me back at a brisk pace, and I don't try to read his expression. I try to find something around me to focus on, but come up with nothing. Am I in a specific area of this place, like where the prisoners are kept?

I expect my guidance implant to give me an answer to that. It doesn't respond. That concerns me as the guard pushes me back into my cell. He shuts the door a moment later, and I sit down on the bed. I need some more time to think about what's happened.

Why is Michael's father here? Did Michael have some sort of fallout with his family? Does his sister, Elizabeth, want something different than Arias, which is why she came on her own? Is Michael even in Satellite anymore, or has he moved on? All these disasters, and the 'Dark Signer' threat, are making this city a bad place to live. He would probably be better off as a mechanic somewhere—

 _Aaagh!_ My arm! It's hurting again!

I pull back the right sleeve of my coat and look at the arm below. That red eye, the 'false Signer' mark is back. It throbs with pain, and something else as well. Understanding flows into my brain as the moments pass by. The mark actually tells me why it's acting this way.

It's Yusei Fudo. He's in a Riding Duel against a 'Dark Signer'. A _real_ one, in Satellite! Then, what Elizabeth said in the Duel was true! The power they wield is as strong as a giant! No, wait, their power is coming from an actual giant. How is that possible?

At that moment, the cell door opens again. I squeak in surprise and cover my mark with my hand. Another guard, a female one, strides into the cell. She grabs my hand and pulls it away. I stare at a clear patch of skin with her. Where did the mark go, and why did it tell me Yusei was in danger?

The officer huffs out a breath as she stands up again. She then gives me a quick order: "Come with me. Don't try anything funny."

I look at her clenched fists and comply. She brings me down several more lookalike hallways, until we reach a pair of thick metal doors. A sign above them reads, "RECEPTION". We pass through them, and enter an open room that leads to the outside world.

Two more officers, armed with high-caliber guns, stand on opposite ends of the doors. That rules out the option of making an escape. Even so, I don't have any of my personal belongings with me. Going outside exposed like this would be a terrible idea.

The officer points to one side on a curved counter. I move over there, and she runs back through the door. She comes out on the other side of the counter a second later, with a large box in her hands. A peek inside the open lid shows the box has all my stuff in it.

"What's going on?" I ask her. "Why is my stuff –?"

"These are your personal belongings, then?" The officer cuts me off, and I slip up on my words for a second.

"Yes, they are," I finally get out. "But, how does this—?"

"They are being returned to you." The woman trails on through my question. "You are being released because your bail has been paid. You will be on probation watch for the next 120 days. If you are arrested again during this period, you will be incarcerated for a minimum of 6 months with no second bail opportunity. Do you understand these terms?"

"I do." I can't think of anything better to say.

She gives me the box with a hard glare and the words "Cause no trouble."

I quickly sort through the items, and pull each bit out. I don't care that the officer is getting a peek at these things, I want to make sure they're alright. Each item gets a look-over before I slip it on me, or in a pocket. It only takes a few minutes for me to check everything over, and there are no problems.

I give the officer a bow and the words, "Thank you very much." She sighs in response, and I walk to the front doors. The outside sky is gray, but that doesn't discourage me. The officers at the door let me pass through, but I can't see their eyes beneath their helmet visors. I do see one of them clench a fist as I pass by.

I step through the front doors… into a torrent of rain.

* * *

The weather dampens my mood, but doesn't completely diminish it. I don't have any sort of umbrella, or raincoat, to protect my clothes from the water. I do get the bright idea to slip my cards into my coat's pockets, to keep them a bit safer from water damage. I don't think soaked cards will register correctly in Solid Vision.

 **[Water damage is a hazard for Duel Monsters cards]** my implant informs me. **[Any extra defense you have against them would greatly increase their longevity.]**

I dash across a nearby crosswalk when the light tells people to do so, and skirt past a few people with open umbrellas. They all move quickly, and don't slow down as I pass them by. They must want to be dry as much as I do. I get to the nearest alleyway after a few frantic seconds of searching for an isolated spot. An awning placed about a story up from the ground provides a dry space for me. My Disk is a bit wet, but not damaged, when I look it over. I then pat my pockets, but stop myself from touching them with wet hands.

I stop when I see a flashing red light on my Disk's central display. I remember that light; it's for when someone's sent me a message. I guess I have some time to check it out, since I'm in a dry location.

I press the flashing light, and the message appears on a holographic screen. I read the words carefully. It takes me only one sentence to realize this is from the Masque…

" _Netrunner,_

 _I see you've been released from Sector Security's grip. Not a moment too soon, I'm sorry to say. Make sure no one is nearby when you read this._ "

Well, no one is in this alleyway, so I'm good. I continue on.

" _I've kept an eye on you through your Duel Disk's unique broadcasting signal. I also protected it from being hacked, or tampered with, while you were incarcerated in solitary confinement. They tried to put a tracking signal on the Disk as part of your probation policy. Their programmers are smart, for humans, but compared to me they're amateurs. No offense to your species, of course._ "

I roll my eyes at the Masque's snarky remarks. This might be a side effect of her studies about human emotions, or just her being cheeky with her Network freedom. I continue after I notice a mangy white cat pop out from inside a nearby turned-over trash can.

" _Being a digital avatar has its advantages, but not for what you have to deal with next. You'll learn more when you join the group chat the Superiors have set up. I'll repeat that for you:_ _ **The Collective is having a group chat.**_ _They've kept the reason for it to themselves, but I know other agents are "on hold" until everyone has arrived. The chat will be on a private frequency, and you can use your Disk's holographic projector like a video screen. I don't know whether you're the last one to join or not, so make sure you're in a safe place when you log in._

 _Speaking of safe, you don't have that privilege anymore. Social media has gone crazy over your Duel last night. I have identified your opponent from her scanned photo ID as 'Elizabeth Y. Palus'. Pictures and video of the match have already circulated the Network, and people are saying your so-called "return" is another sign that Neo Domino City is in danger. Consequently,_ you _are in danger from these people's anger. They call you a "Dueling Terrorist", something Director Godwin spit out back before the Fortune Cup began._

 _My advice: get out of Neo Domino City, or at least the public areas, until your connections to the city's safety blow over. Residents in the Daimon Area are just as angry about all this as people in The Tops. Some of them think you are a cause of the devastation; if they catch you, you'll be in for a rough time._

 _I can't do anything big from here in the Network, so you will have to trust your allies in meatspace. Again, I advise you get out of Neo Domino, somehow. The Superiors are probably concocting an idea now, if they have seen the same things I have._

 _Watch your back. Stay safe. The war isn't over yet._ "

I look up from the message with a lump in my throat. Things just got a lot worse for me. But, maybe this 'joint chat' the Superiors have set up will get me some answers. It may even help with Yusei's situation…

I look to the skies again; there's nothing beyond the clouds and rain. I then look to where that mark has always appeared; it's not there. I can't sense it at all. It hasn't been very reliable as of late, and this latest appearance makes it more of an irritant than a help.

But, that's not my big concern right now. The Superiors, my 'family', are waiting for me on the joint chat. If what the Masque said is true, then I just need to connect to their call. How do I do that?

My implant instantly provides the answer: **[Your Disk's broadcast signal must be located by the Superiors. Displaying sequence now…]**

The buttons on my Disk flash in a pattern, and then repeat over and over again. My fingers press them in that order after three repetitions. The message window closes, and a collection of screens appears in front of me. The screens have the faces of Andromeda, Kate, Edward, each of the Superiors, and Nero Severn. Chaos Theory and Quetzal's faces don't pop up, even after a few seconds pass.

I shiver as my right arm pulses slightly. Something must have gone seriously wrong for this chat to take place.

* * *

"Thank you all for agreeing to this joint chat," Bordeau begins. "A situation has come up that requires the Collective, as a whole, to take action."

Williams explains the situation: "Agents Chaos Theory and Quetzal, both of whom were assigned to Satellite at our last full meeting, have gone off the grid. The 'grid' we are referring to connects to consistent reports of their activities in Satellite, in connection to the Dark Signer cult."

Wu adds some extra details before any of us can respond: "Chaos Theory and Quetzal were given transmitter devices before they departed for Satellite. The devices were created by us, and are linked to our systems. They were instructed to report back to us with their findings every 4 hours, even if just a few words. It has been 10 hours since their last report."

"This doesn't seem like a serious problem." This comes from Nero, along with a glare to whatever camera he is using to participate in this chat. "They could just be in a dangerous situation, unable to report because of their safety."

"We suspected this, at first," Wu responds. "However, their transmitters stopped broadcasting signals 3 hours ago. Those devices are programmed to function in almost any environment, including low-power ones such as Satellite. They should not have stopped broadcasting if there wasn't any electrical source, or wireless connection, around."

"Couldn't they have just turned them off?" Andromeda asks with a finger to her lips. "If they showed the devices didn't work, they wouldn't be of any value to people there."

"That is highly unlikely," Williams answers, "because they do not know _how_ to turn them off. We had planned for them to give the devices back to us once their assignments were completed, or they returned to the City for another reason."

"I don't think the City is a good place to return to," I cut in. "From what I've heard, and seen, the people here are getting really upset about these disasters."

"That is social media talking," Wu sharply clarifies. "People are on emotional highs at the moment, and do not always say what they mean. We cannot trust everything we read online."

"You haven't been to the local bars, then," Kate accuses the Superiors with a huff. "Everyone I talk to for your "recruiting drive" is genuinely concerned if they will see the next sunrise. This is _not_ the time to ignore people's words."

"Kate, darling," Andromeda says as she shakes her head, "no more of this underprivileged banter, please. The last meeting was enough."

"Oh, you want to shut me up? Are you too happy sipping your vodka-martinis from a high-rise balcony, twenty stories above the chaos?!"

"No, I was just thinking—"

" _Thinking_! You haven't been 'thinking' about anything more than the next paycheck from your photo shoot, or designer contract. Hell, your damn robot maid probably needs a new battery as well!"

"Shut it!" Edward roars to both women as Andromeda savagely glares at her screen. "We need to get back on topic."

"Fine." Kate turns to the discussion back to the Superiors with the question, "Why are you telling us all this? I thought us agents were only told what was important to just us, and no one else."

"That is normally the case," Wu clarifies. "However, the situation with these agents involves the Collective as a whole, due to what is at stake. Two of our agents, fellow believers in our cause, are in a dangerous location. We do not know what is happening to them, or what they have done. There are many possibilities, but the only way to know for sure is to investigate ourselves."

"How will the Collective be maintained if we all go to Satellite?" Nero asks, stating the obvious. "We all have our assigned duties; changing them so suddenly would throw the entire system into disarray."

The Superiors each glance away from their screens. Maybe they are all in the same room, looking at each other? That makes sense, since their minds are literally linked to each other.

"We will admit," Williams then says with a downcast expression, "that this is uncharted territory for us. We expected this would happen, but we have not had agents go off the grid like this before. The Netrunner's disappearance after the Fortune Cup was a similar circumstance, but he was one agent compared to two here."

Anger simmers in my chest as every agent gives me, or probably my screen, an apologetic glance. I try to hold back from saying the insulting comment that comes to mind. Do the Superiors not really care about me, now that I'm back in their fold?

"This is our current agenda," Wu continues as I hear Kate take in a breath to speak out. "All available agents who can participate will be assigned separate sectors of Satellite to scout. Each agent will be given a transmission device like the ones Chaos Theory and Quetzal had, as well as a tracking signal tied to the missing agent's devices. Any clues discovered are to be immediately informed to as many of us as possible.

"All agents who are able to participate in this endeavor, please state so now."

No one speaks up. Everyone's eyes look to other screens. Raindrops pound on the awning above me, echoes of my thoughts and concerns to my fellow agents. Someone has to make a choice, or Chaos Theory and Quetzal will be lost to Satellite's problems. But, Nero Severn is right in saying each of these agents have their own assignments in Neo Domino. To leave them now would be putting it all at risk.

I don't have those problems, I realize. I am the Collective's Duel Monsters representative. Duel Monsters can happen just about anywhere that Solid Vision can be manifested. Location, time, participants, they all don't matter for the sake of Dueling.

No one is saying anything, but I suspect everyone wants me to go. Since I have my own reasons for going to Satellite, I guess I can oblige them.

"I will go to Satellite."

Everyone looks to my screen after I say this. No one smiles, or offers happy words, at my decision. Did they know I was going to say that?

"Very well," Bordeaux says with a nod shared by the other Superiors. "Return to base immediately, and we will supply you with the necessary equipment for this endeavor." He looks to the other screens as he then says, "The rest of you may return to your assignments. Inform us of any changes, or situations, you encounter. May you all run the Net freely."

No one returns the comment, and the screens shut off at the same time. I lower my Disk to my side and lean back against the alleyway wall. Distrust bubbles with a sense of loss against the Superiors for regarding me as less of a concern than these two agent's disappearance. I had gone 'off the grid', too, it just turned out that the Arcadia Movement had me in their clutches. Are the Dark Signers that worse of a threat?

I can't shake the feeling that I am being dropped into a situation too dangerous for me. Then again, when has that not been the case since I was born in a test tube?

What matters right now is getting to the Collective base in all this rain…

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. We'll have to see what Samuel's choice will lead to.**

 **As usual, all reviews/comments/constructive criticism is well appreciated. The next chapter will come out when it is ready; I'm not sure when that will be (which I guess you all expected).**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	15. Rising Tensions

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter, coming to you much earlier than I first anticipated.**

 **Not too much else to say. This chapter won't have a Duel, but it will provide some more development into characters, and long-term plots. There will be several transitions here, too. This chapter doesn't have any custom characters from other Fanfiction users, either.**

 **Here are the Japanese-to-English names used in this chapter:**  
 _Aki Izayoi = Akiza Izinski  
_ _Yusei Fudo = Yusei Fudo  
_ _Rex Godwin = Rex Goodwin  
_ _Ruka = Luna  
_ _Professor Frank = The Professor  
_ _Kodo Kinomiya = Commander Koda_  
 _Divine = Sayer_

 **DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own the 'Yugioh!' TCG, or anime (both owned by Konami), the 'Android: Netrunner' LCG (owned by Fantasy Flight Games), or any characters/concepts used in them. The author does own their OC's, factions, and devices used in this story.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

I peel off my wet coat as I quickly dart through an unassuming door. My guidance implant highlights the door with a white aura, the sign for an entrance to the Collective base. The door is several blocks away from the Daimon Area Arena, and not close to Kate Mcaffery's shop. This doesn't really affect my appreciation for the entrance, though. The Superiors did say they had access to places across the city through their base, and this is just one of them.

Once I make sure no one followed me over here, I quietly shut the door again. A curved path winds down into the ground. I take a moment to breathe in some fresh air, my muscles a bit hurt from running between spots of cover. The rain hadn't stopped during my journey here, and I don't want to know the time it took me to arrive. Most likely, it took too long, which means time I could have spent searching for Chaos Theory and Quetzal is lost forever.

I sling my wet coat over one arm as I stride down the path. My undershirt clings to my skin, and I dare not try to remove it unless I absolutely need to. This path is not very long, or it could be how fast I am walking this time around. Either way, I quickly reach the meeting room where the Collective last spoke face-to-face. Edward Kim isn't guarding the place this time, and the doors are open wide. I hear quiet voices from inside, but I can't pick up the topic of their discussion.

I step inside the meeting room to see the Superiors seated in separate chairs, facing each other away from the main table we all sat at before. Wu notices me first, since she is the one directly facing me. Despite this, all three leaders rise from their chairs as one, and turn to face me.

"Welcome back, Netrunner," Williams greets me as the other Superiors nod as one. "We see you have had a rough journey to get here."

"Just some rainwater, is all," I reply as I search for a spot to place my wet jacket, and fail to find one in the room. "Now, what about my going to Satellite?"

"We have prepared the tracker for you, as well as your transmitter," Bordeau quickly states. "They are both in the storage room nearby. We will head over there now."

I follow the trio as they exit the meeting room, but I can't keep pace with their synchronized movements. I have to keep stopping myself so I don't crash into them, which annoys me slightly. I try to keep that annoyance bottled beneath the thrill of seeing a new piece of Collective technology. If they can build cybernetic body parts that can adapt to people's brain patterns, who knows what else they can think up?

I get an answer when we enter the storage room… or, storage _vault_. Cabinets and racks of metal parts and items rest in tightly-packed stacks inside the large, dark room. Green numbers and letters give designations that I don't know how to clarify, but the Superiors seem to recognize instantly. They move down several stacked rows, and stop at a file drawer marked, "S-2". Williams pulls this drawer open to reveal several small devices shaped like earphones, or small watches with screens.

"Here are the items," Wu says as Bordeau grabs one headphone, and one watch, for me to take. "Keep them safe; they cost a significant amount of resources to build."

I give a quick, "Sure thing," as I strap the watch around my left wrist. The headphone slips snugly into my ear, after I take off my special glasses. The two devices activate at the same time; the headphone gives a small _beep_ as the watch's screen glows with digital numbers.

My guidance implant gives me a confirmation message: **[Devices successfully integrated into host system.]** The phrasing it gives makes a part of my subconscious retch in disgust; it sounds so mechanical too much like a machine. I am _not_ a machine.

"We have triangulated the last signal from the two transmitters," Wu continues as I look to her in the darkened space. "They are in Satellite, near an orphanage officially owned by a widow named 'Martha'. They have not moved from this location for several hours, which has led us to believe they are in this woman's custody."

Wu's eyes narrow at those final words, and the other Superiors echo her expression. The lack of lights in this 'vault' makes their faces look strange and inhuman. Are they really this angry about their technology being stolen? Did they think the same way about me when I was brainwashed by the Arcadia Movement?

Oh, great, I lost focus again! I have got to stop doing that.

"To get to Satellite," Williams explains as the Superior's expression become calm again, "the best option is to find a boat at the Neo Domino docks. Suppliers ferry goods between the City, and the island, on a regular basis. These goods can also include people, for a price. Sailors earn honest money this way, despite the illicit reputation."

"Unfortunately for us," Bordeau admits, "the captains and sailors there are strict on legal matters. Chaos Theory and Quetzal reported they had to bribe someone for their passage, and even that was after some tough negotiations. They did not reveal the details of what they had to do, but they did say their contact was going to stay in Satellite for several days afterward."

"We would not advise you to look for illegal means," Wu determinedly finishes, "such as when you travelled through the trash pipeline to reach here from Satellite. However, if no legal method comes about from your own investigations, we will need to know as soon as possible."

"Hang on," I state with a frown of my own, "I just got out of being arrested. You think I want to go back in there again? They'll lock me up for six months, minimum!"

"We know how the law here works, Netrunner." William's words sound cold to my ears, or maybe it's the shadows on his face as he says them. "Should you be incarcerated in the Facility, the Collective will find a way to release you as soon as possible."

I don't trust my mouth to give a negative response to this unspoken promise, so I clam my lips shut. The Superiors certainly note thus, but don't comment on it as Wu asks me, "Do you have any further questions before you begin your assignment?"

One question does come to mind, and I ask it: "Could I get some time to rest before I go to Satellite? I know I slept a bit while under arrest, but the whole thing stressed me out."

"We would advise against that," Bordeau answers after the Superiors all blink at the same time in response to my question. "Every moment spent is another you could be searching for our fellow agents."

"Maybe so," I counter with the hope of not making the Superiors angry with my suggestion, "but will I be of any real help to them if I am tired, or sick? If they are in danger, I can't save them if I can barely stand up."

"We understand your reasoning," Williams responds in the same tone Bordeau gave, "but we had expected you would have greater endurance than what you are presenting here. Time is not a resource we can waste."

"Do you want to waste agent's lives, then?" I snap. I instantly regret it when the Superiors all give me the same angry frown. Again, the little light here gives their faces a darker edge than I've seen before. The fact I have just insulted them makes their reaction all the worse to me. I should really just keep my mouth shut when it comes to things like this!

"Very well, _Agent_." I wince at the venom Wu gives when she says my official title. "We will give you your rest. Follow us, please."

The Superiors walk out of the vault together, and I keep a few cautious steps behind them. We don't travel too far down the underground pathways before we stop at another metal door. Williams quickly types in a code on an adjacent keypad, and the door silently opens for us to enter.

I feel my head pound as I stare at what is in this room; a large pod that looks nearly identical to the pod I woke up in at the Arcadia Movement building. It has the same curved shape, the same type of lid, and the same strands of wires that stretch from its top end to monitoring devices on one of the room's walls. Its white-and-green surface glints slightly in the artificial lighting, the lid too dark for me to see the inner contents. A series of poles mount it vertically in the room's center, a stark difference to the horizontal position the Movement's pods used.

Despite my instant connection of this thing to the Arcadia Movement, I still have to ask, "What _is_ this thing?"

"We have christened it a 'think-tank'," Wu answers with a flourish of her hand. "It is based off the designs of the Arcadia Movement's mind-control pods, but with the purpose of a sensory deprivation tank. We have each tested it separately, and our compiled data shows it allows the user to enter a higher mental state for a limited time. We believe this can be useful in allowing future agents of the Collective to cope with the hardships we face today."

"Okay…" I pause as the human part of my brain tries to figure out how this pod works, and how it is different than what Divine used to manipulate my thoughts. "So, I just slip inside?"

"First, you must remove your clothes and personal belongings." Bordeau says this like it's a completely normal thing, and then adds, "Total exposure to the tank's effects offers the greatest resolution."

"I'm not exposing myself like that!" I shout back, surprised that they would even suggest it. "You three might be watching from a camera, or something!"

"You will be completely isolated," Williams insists, his monotone voice a stark contrast to my worried state. "Your clothes will be cleaned while you are resting, and your belongings will be stored until you awaken. You wanted to regain your strength, and this is the best method we can offer you. We do not want our Agents to take the silver medal in their duties."

Wu crosses her arms over chest as her fellow Superior finishes her statement, an action which Williams and Bordeau copy a second later. Three pairs of eyes stare me down, their combined force intimidating to stand against. I turn my eyes to the pod, hanging there like a frozen droplet. It doesn't look intimidating, but its what inside that really concerns me. Do I risk this option, the one that the Superiors believe is the best option? Or, do I refuse the offer and find my own, independent, way?

It doesn't take very long for me to make my choice, and announce it: "I'll use the pod."

"We will wake you up if there are any severe notifications you need to know," Wu informs me. They all turn around together as she tells me to, "Enjoy your rest."

They walk out of the room without another word. The door automatically shuts behind them, which leaves me alone with this "think-tank". I walk up to the closed lid, and then quickly step back when the lid opens up with a quiet _hiss_. The inside is more open than I suspected, with a dark blue color. Braces rest on the bottom of the inside, probably for my feet.

I look to the door one last time, and then squint my eyes at every corner in the room. I don't want any hidden cameras in here, no matter how much anonymity the Superiors say they will give me. Once I am sure I am completely alone in here, I slowly undress. I place my personal belongings, and clothes, by the door, but not close enough to open it up.

I carefully step back into the pod, and the lid automatically closes shut after a few seconds. All outside light is gone as soon as the lid locks into place. The inside air is surprisingly warm to my naked body, which is a tiny, tiny comfort. My feet are clamped down by the braces as a dull hum comes from unseen speakers.

I try to relax the rest of my body against the strange noises, and feelings. I start to breathe a bit faster as the hum grows louder, and deeper. Vibrations travel up and down my body, with no sort of clothing to block them out.

My head pounds again as the vibrations go through my skull. It feels odd – _really_ odd – but not painful. I try to dismiss the odd sensations, but it gets harder with every second. I tense my body up in order to concentrate, but that doesn't help at all. The hum now digs into my ears, the vibrations enough to break my body apart.

Suddenly, my body gives up. My limbs release all their tension, and my thoughts scatter apart as the pounding vibrations knock me unconscious.

* * *

I cough myself awake. My throat feels parched, my eyes itchy. I raise my hands from in front of my face to scratch my eyes. I cough even harder when dust falls from my hands, and into my mouth. I blink my eyes open to gray surroundings underneath a black sky. No, not entirely black; purple-colored smoke rises from a distant wall of fire that stretches to the thundering clouds. The smoke provides a thin layer beneath the sky, broken by bolts of red lightning every so often.

I stand up slowly, since I don't want to feel any more bad sensations. A thin layer of dust falls from my clothes as I rise, and blows away in a light breeze. The breeze pierces through my clothes with a cold touch, and I shiver as I look at the blasted landscape around me. Actually, the shivering feels more like a mixture of fear and cold. The fear comes from the fact there is no one else around, and this place looks like a disaster took place.

The distant purple fire increases my fear, because it reminds me of when I Dueled Elizabeth Palus. She had conjured purple fire to bind the two of us to the "Earthbound Gods" she claimed to serve. The fire on the horizon stretches to the clouds, a barrier against anything from the outside that doesn't want to face the stormy sky.

A sharp _crackle_ comes from my right. A battered television flickers to life amidst the debris, the screen partially blocked by some of the waste around it. I kneel down and move as much of it aside as I can, until I can fully see the screen. The static changes shape, and direction, every few seconds, without transitioning into some sort of image. There aren't any knobs on the machine for me to change the channel with, and the antennae it uses are warped and bent like they melted under intense heat.

I curl my lips at this machine's stubbornness, and give the device a hard thump on the side. Amazingly, that thump makes it work correctly. It shows a colored image, with a slightly grainy texture, of a ruined city plaza. I don't see any speakers on the television, but it still plays sounds of whistling wind and an ominous humming. It looks eerily similar to Satellite, and that's curious enough for me to examine the image closer. I then lean back when a giant black hand with blue lines bursts from the ground.

The hand stretches to the white Sun far above, and shadows its light from view. At that moment, a distorted voice, similar to Apex's voices when it 'spoke' in the Network, comes from the television.

"Glory to the Earthbound Gods," it proclaims, "liberated from their shackles to exact their revenge."

The screen flickers with static again, and the image's colors change to a faded gray-and-black. Another voice comes from the screen, this one more human and desperate.

"The Gods have returned," it states as the on-screen hand closes its fingers around the Sun, "bringing corruption and darkness with them."

The color returns as the image changes to an overhead view of five cloaked figures standing in a circle. They surround a whirling hole of rainbow-colored energy, each of them with their right arm over the hole. Each of their arms shines with a different purple tattoo, or is it a mark? I can't see them clearly, and they are less important than the horrible creatures inside the hole. The size of their eyes covers the entire hole as they look out at these people.

The distorted voice speaks again: "The champions of Vengeance and Redemption wield the God's fury against the cursed dragons."

The eye looking at these 'champions' blinks, and the image loses its color again. The human voice speaks out as the hole begins to spin more violently: "The Dark Signers are the harbingers of devastation. Their victory means the end of all we cherish."

The image changes again, and the color returns. Now, the five marked people stand on the top of a small hill. The clear sky above them gives enough light to reveal their marks, but not enough for me to clearly define them. Another nearby hilltop shows five other people, each with their own glowing red marks. Their color instantly reminds me of the "Signers" and the Crimson Dragon.

The two voices speak just after each other, and the image gains, or loses, its color with each speaker: "The battle against Light and Darkness begins anew," and, "The battle from 5000 years ago has returned."

The pattern repeats again as the image shows the ten people leaping at each other in battle: "The Gods shall prevail against the Crimson Dragon," and, "The Dragons shall prevail against the false Gods."

The image changes to a wide shot of the five "Dark Signers" and projections of their "Gods" as the distorted voice loudly shouts, "Dark Signers! Destroy those unworthy of the God's power!"

In response, the image changes to the "Signers": Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi, Ruka, and Jack Atlas. The Crimson Dragon floats behind them as the human voice pleads out, "Signers! Bless those worthy of the Dragon Star's light!"

The television _crackles_ again as the image turns into static, and then shuts off. Its purpose is apparently complete, but I don't feel any better from what I saw.

I stand back up, and my knees ache slightly from pressing into the hard ground for so long. Each of these Signers strikes a chord inside me, for differing reasons. I mull over each of them in the silence.

Aki is the most prominent to me, for many reasons. Samuel Tagami, the person that I was cloned from, used to be her lover, or at least her friend, at Duel Academia. Her anger killed him, and she has let the feelings of incidents like that fuel her psychic powers. My Duels against her have been dangerous and emotional, and my victories don't exactly feel like victories. If I have to face her again before the 'Dark Signers' are defeated… I don't know how that will turn out.

Yusei is the next-strongest connected to me. We were friends in Satellite, and he accepted me into his group when I had amnesia. He helped me become a proper Riding Duelist, and was a rational side to my emotional outbursts during the Fortune Cup. Unfortunately, Yusei and I haven't met since the Fortune Cup, which was a long time ago. If Yusei is one of the destined 'Signers', then he will have to deal with a lot of threats. He may not have time for me… and I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Ruka is third. Her strength lies in her 'Spirit Caller' powers, according to those Duel Monsters Spirits I met in the Spirit World. Her connection to her cards is probably stronger than mine, or Aki's, but that could also be her weakness. If the Spirit World she says she has to protect is destroyed, she may never recover from the loss. She has her brother, Rua, to turn to, as well as the other 'Signers'. She probably doesn't need my help, but that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to help her if I can. She is just so innocent, so why does she need to be a part of this danger?

Jack is the last, but certainly not the least. I have never seen Jack Atlas in a Duel, but his title tells me he has a lot of skill. Actually, it should now be his _former_ title, since he lost to Yusei. Either way, Jack is a 'Signer' like Yusei, and he may be able to regain his worth when he faces the 'Dark Signers'. I don't know how much Jack knows about me. Jack Atlas may not care about me at all. Considering all the wild and crazy things that have happened since the Fortune Cup, I am probably not the worst thing to have come out of it.

My right arm throbs with an all-too-familiar sensation. I look at it and see the red eye on my skin. Red veins slither out from it along the limb, pulsing to an unseen beat. They look like the 'limbs' of Apex, or Hivemind, and their touch gives an odd sense of warmth. 'Odd' in the way that I don't think these veins are supposed to be friendly.

"What do you want from me?" I ask this out loud with no real target in mind. No answer comes from around me, or from the spreading mark on my arm. I watch its progress with slow breaths. I don't necessarily want to get rid of it, but it doesn't feel completely right. Is there something I'm missing from all this, some important fact I should know?

"Why are you showing me this?" I ask the vines, and the eye. "I'm not a true Signer. I don't deserve to see these things."

The eye blinks, and then narrows. Did I say the wrong thing? I don't know for sure until I know what all this means!

"What am I supposed to do here?" I shout to the sky, the wall of fire, anything that may have an ear to hear my questions. "How can I help the Signers win the war? Please, tell me."

Nothing answers me. Everything is silent, all sound snuffed out. The lightning bolts, the crackling flames, the wind blowing along my body; none of them have any sound. This place feels dead without those noises, and that makes me mad.

" _Tell me_!" I scream out, my voice the sole sound in this silent, devastated, ruined city.

Hands press against the back of my head before I can move. Cold fingers dig into my skull. At the same time, a black mist quickly sweeps over everything in sight.

* * *

My actual eyes open as light streams into the pod. The warm air turns a bit colder as the room's air seeps in. The cold sensation jars me awake, and gives me enough clarity to step out of the pod. I look to the door, and let out a small breath when I see it is still locked. I then look beside the door, and see my clothes and belongings placed by the wall. The clothes are folded, and I smell a few whiffs of a minty-fresh aroma.

My guidance implant pops in with a notification, its activation a bit surprising: **[Aroma clarified as laundry detergent. Conclusion derived: Your clothes have been washed, as the Superiors said they would do during your 'rest'.]**

I dress quickly, and slip my belongings into their appropriate places. After I pat myself down to make sure I am not forgetting anything, I move to the door. It opens for me, and I turn to head back to the meeting room. I only walk for a few minutes before I reach the familiar open door. Again, Edward Kim is nowhere in sight, and the Superiors are seated inside discussing something in hushed tones. Bordeau holds a tablet in one hand that has their combined attention.

"Good morning, Netrunner," Williams greets me as the trio stand up and turn to face me. "It has been 14 hours, and 32 minutes, since you entered the think-tank. We have some new information that concerns your assignment."

Bordeau hands me the tablet he just had; it has a news article on the screen. The title reads, "STRANGE MIST IN SATELLITE CAUSES HUNDREDS TO VANISH". A corresponding picture shows images of the island-city taken from orbit, and a black blob-like substance covering most of the place. Another picture, below the first, shows a wall filled with what looks like hundreds of photographs placed in a mismatched order.

"A black mist has spread over a large portion of Satellite, and then receded again," Bordeau explains while I look at the article's images. "A forced evacuation took place from affected areas, and the people are now returning to find empty streets and dwellings. By this, we mean _completely_ empty: anyone who was caught in the mist when it spread has not been located since."

"We have tracked the spread over time, and charted its growth, and recession," Williams adds. "The mist originated in the so-called "B.A.D." area, where the original "Momentum" Reactor still exists after "Zero Reverse". Fortunately," he adds as I glance up from the article, "the mist has not spread to the area where our agent's transmitters are located. Your assignment can continue as planned, but your search area has been reduced from this unnatural occurrence."

"You may leave when ready," Wu finishes as she extends a hand towards me. "May you run the Net freely."

I hand the tablet to Wu, and fail to say anything in return. I don't have the courage to look them in the eye, after what I said to them. Apparently, my time in the "think tank" did nothing to clear up my mental stress. Was using it a waste of time, after all? I don't know, and I'm not sure I _want_ to know!

I just nod to the Superiors before I turn to make a quick exit. I don't think it matters which exit I take to Neo Domino's surface, I just need to get to the docks. Once there, I can find someone to talk to, and maybe even negotiate passage to Satellite. There shouldn't be any distractions against this mission, right?

Well… there is one thing. My subconscious says I need to speak with Kate Mcaffery again before I leave the City. I left her on a sour note – sour to me, at least – and I feel I should clear it up.

My guidance implant instantly states its denial: **[Do not let exterior problems cloud your judgement. Your focus is your primary assignment, not resolving minor issues.]**

No, this isn't a 'minor issue'. It's something I need to solve. I don't think it will take too long, and I will feel better to fix my standing with Kate. It's the human thing to do.

* * *

I come out to the City through the same entrance I used to enter the Collective Base. It takes me a few minutes of quick walking to reach the front entrance of Kate's shop. Nothing distracts me, which I interpret as a good sign. The outside air is clear, and a bit humid. The clouds from the rainstorm still block out most of the Sun's light, despite it being more than half a day since then. Hopefully, the weather won't get any worse while I'm in Satellite.

I slow my pace down as I approach the shop. Kate is at the door, a ring of keys in hand as she tries to open the door with one of them. Her hair is matted all over the place, and she wears a light-green pair of suspenders over a black undershirt, and gray pants. She still has the same goggles on, but they hang loosely around her neck this time.

"Good morning, Kate," I greet her with what I think sounds like a casual tone, but comes out of my mouth as insistent. "Can I talk for a moment?"

The mechanic slowly turns to face me. Her half-lidded eyes blink once, and then twice, before she leans against the door with one hand. Her other hand removes the key she had placed in the lock, still clutched between two fingers.

"I thought you left for Satellite already," she states before she quickly swallows something in her throat. "What do you want here?"

I swallow a lump in my own throat as I quickly think of the correct way to say what I want to. A theory I considered when I saw those Collective-sigil gears in Kate's shop is about to be proven, or completely falsified. Kate will probably be surprised, and maybe even angry, at this, but it might also help resolve the underlying anger I sense is between us.

I stumble once before I say my request correctly; "I would like one of the Collective-sigil gears you have stored in your shop. I know you've been distributing them to people recently."

Kate's eyes widen. Her eyebrows rise. Then, she slumps hard against the door. Looks like my theory was right: Kate actually made those gears to distribute to the people of the Daimon Area.

As I think this over, Kate unlocks the shop door with one of her keys. She only says two words: "Come inside."

Kate quickly unlocks the shop door, and I step in behind her. I take off my glasses, and she doesn't waste any time to ask me, "How did you suspect I was making these things to sell?"

"I ran into a street peddler a few days ago who was selling one of them," I answer. "They didn't tell me where they got it from, but my guidance implant was able to scan it. It says it is shaped like the Collective's sigil. I found you had them when I last passed through your shop; they are in a cardboard box in the back end of your garage, by the secret door to the Collective base."

"Smart thinking." I don't see Kate's face when she says that, so I don't know if she is angry, or happy, at my thought process. She continues with, "Best to keep those smarts under wraps when in Satellite." She looks at me from the corner of her eye as she then adds, "No one likes a know-it-all."

"I don't know everything, Kate," I respond with a raised finger. "For example, I don't know why you made those gears in the first place. Could you answer that, please?"

"Desperation?" She asks this like she doesn't know the answer, and continues to ask herself similar terms. "Vengeance? Preservation? I honestly don't remember anymore, and a lot has happened since then to keep me occupied."

I stay silent, and lower my raised hand to my side. Kate gives me a withered glance, which I do my best to not respond to. I am not backing down until I get an answer, and Kate quickly figures that out. She doesn't turn back to fully face me as she moves to the shelf behind her front desk.

"Have you ever regretted something?" she asks as she shifts a few items around for a reason I don't know. "I mean," she continues, "regretted up to the point you would do anything to change what was in the past?"

"There have been incidents in the past I would like to change," I honestly reply. "But, I try to not focus on the bad things that have already happened."

"Of course you wouldn't," Kate spits as she almost crushes a small figurine in her hand. "You're just another cog in the Collective's machine. Or," she admits as her grip on the item lessens, "that's what I thought you would become when the agents took you from the Daimon Area that day."

"Yusei told me about that," I state as what my friend said comes back to me. "You knew what the Collective was, more so than other people in the area."

"Well, sure. Andromeda had already been swallowed up by their promises, and I knew her well from the projects we collaborated on. To see someone else I had met be taken by that group was upsetting, especially when that someone was a Duelist who could intimidate the Black Rose Witch."

"Her name," I instantly snap in anger at this false clarification of my original self's lover, "is Aki Izayoi."

Kate gives me a withering look, but just says, "Right." before she continues with, "Someone like _her_ made people wet their pants with fear. You stood up to her, which was not what people expected. The Collective stepped in to save you from her wrath, and then saved you again when Professor Frank tried to hypnotize you in the Fortune Cup."

Did she have to talk about that specific incident? I don't want to remember that man's calm, creepy words, or his wild and crazed true self. I resist the urge to frown as Kate rolls right along into a monologue.

"That Duel against her had more on the line than you knew. The Black Rose Witch was a figurehead of terror, an urban legend that proved terrifyingly real for her victims. You were a victim, and then some, because she actually killed you in front of thousands of people. No one else died in the Cup, not even Kodo Kinomiya.

"When you died in the Stadium, a small piece of me died as well. I had to fill the hole that piece filled somehow, so I turned to the Collective for help. I wanted to learn why people I knew kept going to them, and they are treating me like a rowdy dog in obedience school."

Kate turns to look at me with tears in her eyes as she finishes her rant: "Those gears were my choice to make, and my choice to give to others. You may think they're based on you, and you may be right. I don't know anymore, and that scares me."

Wow. I feel sick from that. Once again, my actions have affected someone else in a negative way. The first time was with the Collective agents that tried to rescue me from Godwin's experiments, at the cost of their lives. The next time was with Yusei and his friends against Satellite's Duel Gangs. The next time was with Aki, by making her psyche even worse than before in the Fortune Cup. This is the newest time, and I am sure it won't be the last.

Kate doesn't look any better for saying all this to me. My objective has failed, even after all my hopes to make her feel happier with the Collective. I console myself with the fact I took the effort to try in the first place.

"Thanks for the explanation," I quietly say. "I'm sorry I made you act like this."

I turn to leave, but stop when Kate shouts, "Wait!" I turn around, and Kate darts into the shop's garage. I hear a lot of rustles from inside, and Kate quickly comes out with an object inside a clenched fist. She forces open one of my hands with presses the object into one of my hands. I see the object once she draws her hand away: one of the Collective-sigil gears, with a noose of string tied through a small hole in the top.

"Take it," she quickly says. "No charge, just take it. Wear it. Keep it with you." I don't know what to do in response.

My guidance implant pops in with some advice: **[Agent Mcaffery probably trusts you to keep this item, and the information behind it, a secret. Revealing this information would prove haphazard to your social standing, and possibly your physical health. If you wish to improve your 'friendship' with her, it is recommended you keep this item with you.]**

Funny, I didn't think my implant uses quotations for human concepts like friendship. But, it's advice fits with my goal to make Kate happier with me, and the Collective as a whole.

"Thanks, 'Mac'," I say as my hands automatically tie the noose around my neck. "For everything."

She smiles warmly as I turn to leave, which makes a smile of my own sprout on my face. I finger the gear-necklace as I keep it on the outside of my undershirt. Next stop, Satellite.

* * *

The Neo Domino docks are, of course, by the ocean. My guidance implant provides me a route to the area, like it did for the Neo Domino General Hospital. It takes longer than I first thought to reach them, which I chalk up to growing caution of the civilians here. The Masque did say that I would get hurt if cornered by an angry crowd, and I don't know who among the countless people in the City want to see me hurt. So, I have to constantly watch on all sides for suspicious movements, which takes a lot of my energy.

As I approach the docks, the humidity in the air increases slightly. It's enough that each breath I take feels a bit heavier in my mouth. The surface I walk on changes from hard concrete to bolted planks of wood that creak under my steps. A few gulls flap near the ocean surface, others perched on top of several different boats tied to different areas. The crafts bob and nudge each other in the waves, just as the many people push and shove past each other on their various tasks.

Men and women load or unload items off ships, keep watch over the crowd on shore, walk along the narrow paths of their vessels, or shout orders to each other over the general din. It looks pretty intimidating, when I look at it all together. I guess I should talk with the less intimidating sailors first. They will probably be easier to talk to, and won't be so suspicious of me. With this in mind, I move into the crowd and look for someone to negotiate passage to Satellite with.

The first person I think would be a good choice is a robust man with a bald head, and bushy gray mustache. His face is tanned, and his hands rough-skinned, as he lifts a few crates onto his vessel. He looks nice enough, which makes me feel a bit better as I go up to him.

"Morning," I say a bit loudly to get his attention. When he looks at me, I speak a bit more quietly, "I've heard that sailors here offer passage between here and Satellite, alongside transporting cargo. Are you one of these sailors?"

"You want to go to Satellite?" The man's voice is as deep as I expected from his robust body as he regards my appearance. "After so many people just vanished?"

"A friend of mine went there a while ago, to extend their mechanic business to the workers there. I want to make sure they didn't vanish along with everyone else." The man places a finger to his chin, thinks for a second, and then shakes his head.

"I can't agree with this," he says. "That mist isn't the only bad thing in Satellite, and I don't want any more bad things on my mind. Good luck with your friend."

He turns back to his work without another word. I pause for a moment, and then turn away. That didn't work out. Maybe another person will be easier – like that thin man in a suit by a speedboat.

This turns out to not be the case very quickly after I explain my reasons to go to Satellite.

"I am not going there," he demands, "no matter what! People just don't vanish into thin air like that, no way!"

"I can pay you as compensation for the trip," I try to bargain with him. "I have connections in the City—"

"Screw your money," he shouts back, "I want to live!" I move away from him as a few nearby people turn to face us. I charge through them before anyone accuses me of doing something illegal. I stop at a larger boat with several loaded crates that smell strongly of fish. A few people help each other wrap the crates beneath a set of chains, and onto the deck.

I approach the nearest crew member, a sunburned woman with her left eye screwed tightly shut. Her right eye is a dull gray, which she glares angrily at me with before I even start talking. When I tell her what I want, her anger turns to explosive rage.

"Satellite?!" she screeches. "You can't trust anyone who goes there! I ought to sick the PSMB on you for even mentioning the damn place! Get out of my sight!"

Two muscled, shirtless men come at me from on the ship, drawn by the woman's words. I race away as my guidance implant pops in with an explanation I don't really need to know right now: **['PSMB' stands for 'Public Safety Maintenance Bureau', the official name for what you know as 'Sector Security'.]**

I glance behind me every few seconds as I move back through the noisy throng. The muscled men don't follow me, and I stop near an open bar near the ships. Sailors drink beer, play cards, and smoke cigarettes as they sit separate from the crowd. Many of them have Criminal Marks on their faces, of varying sizes and shapes. Alcohol stings my nostrils as I look the place over, and I quickly lose any interest in finding a suitable sailor from here. At least, until I have no better options.

After a minute to gather my nerves after three straight rejections, I go back into the mass to find another ship. I come to one end of the docks faster than I first thought: the last few ships rest by a large metal and stone wall. The wall, in turn, rests as some kind of barrier against the ocean. A few people stand by a railing on top of the wall, their eyes focused on some place other than the docks.

A slight tingle comes from my right arm, or that could be an itch from the salt-filled air. I turn to the right to look at a small, steam-powered boat that has several crates piled by it on the docks. The crates are locked up tight, and no one is here to load them onto the ship. The only person on the ship is a hunched man with a rectangle-shaped Criminal Mark along his cheek, squinted eyes, rippling muscles, and a cigarette in his mouth. He quickly spots me looking at him, which I take as a cue to approach and talk.

"Oh?" he asks in what sounds like boredom. "You want to go to Satellite? Why come here, then?"

I give him an honest answer for his troubles: "Being arrested and forcefully sent there isn't a better option for me."

"You're right, you're right," he replies as he blows some smoke out of his nostrils. "But, what would you give me in return for me taking you there?"

I ask, "Is this your load?" as I point to the many crates by his boat. He nods, and I then say, "This looks like a large haul. I could help you get it all on, and off, for you, no questions asked."

"No questions asked?" I shake my head as my answer to his repeated question. He blows some smoke in my face before he says, "How about you load the crates on, and I'll think about it."

I wave my hand in front of my face to dispel the smoke as I turn towards the first of the crates. I carefully pick it up from the sides, the contents not as heavy as I imagined. I take careful steps from the docks onto the boat, and almost fall over from the craft's bobbing motions. Once I put it down on deck, the man presses a foot against it to move it closer to the center. I walk back to the crates as he grabs a long chain coiled on one side of the bow.

I don't keep track of the individual minutes, but it doesn't take long for me to load up the crates. The man doesn't comment on my skill, but gives me a gesture to come on board. I smile as I hop on the ship, and help him tie the chains around the crates to several hooks attached into the deck itself. I also help him untie, and coil, a thick rope that tied the ship to the docks itself. He then moves to an enclosed cabin-space behind the crates, and I quickly hear the roar of an engine coming to life. Smoke puffs out of a funnel by the cabin, and I place a hand on the crate pile to steady myself as the ship backs away from the docks.

* * *

I feel a bit queasy as the boat's bow bumps against the hard stone of Satellite's docks. This feeling could be coming from the boat's movements across the ocean, or from the billowing dark gray clouds that hang over Satellite. As I feared, the weather here looks worse than in Neo Domino. That's not going to make my mission here any easier.

Luckily, the journey here didn't have any problems. After we got clear of the Neo Domino docks, the muscled man, who my guidance implant classifies as the ship's "captain", poured on the speed. He hasn't said a word to me since I first came to him, but I didn't want to strike a conversation with him, anyway.

I help him coil the thick rope over a round metal structure on the docks. The rope's loop wraps around it on the first throw, and it keeps the ship in place as the captain turns the engine off. The sudden silence sends a chill down my spine; there is only one other ship here in comparison to the multitude of people in Neo Domno. A few people walk along the docks by themselves, with hands in their pockets and shady looks on their faces.

I turn to unload the captain's haul, and he watches me without lifting a single finger to help me. I don't mind, and I don't ask him for assistance. My body aches all over by the time I finish, and sweat runs down my skin as I wipe the back of my hand over my face. I try to not knock off my shades as I do this.

"Good job," the captain comments as he looks over the crates piled on shore. "I needed this haul delivered by tomorrow, anyway." He blows another puff of smoke in my face before he tells me, "You're free to go. Don't expect me to ferry you back for free."

"I'll go back once I know my friend is alright," I reply. "Don't worry about waiting for me."

"Didn't plan on it," he grunts. I click my tongue in annoyance, and step off his ship as a larger metal ship comes into the docks. I move onto the shore as my legs try to adjust back to solid ground again. The metal ship lowers a hatch from its bow, which allows several people to walk off it onto shore.

Something tells me I should look closer at these people, even though all of them look like common sailors. I don't know why that is, so I ignore it in place of activating my transmitter-watch. A quick tap of the screen is all I need to do: the digital screen shows two flashing dots with a red arrow pointing away from the docks. The arrow points to my right, so that's where I start to walk.

I quickly realize that the transmitter-watch does not show the time I have to spend in relation to where I need to go. My legs are still hurt from the heavy lifting, which slows me down as I wander down empty streets and dark alleyways. The buildings around me are ruined shells of their former selves, or reduced to piles of rubble. The only people I see move quickly by, or dart into the shadows when they spot me. No one tries to attack me, or ask where I am going.

The ache in my body slowly fades away as I walk on, and on, and on. I look up every few seconds from the watch's screen to make sure I don't bump into a wall, or something worse. I probably look silly like this, but I see no better way to find Chaos Theory and Quetzal's last transmitted location.

I slip between two wrecked cars that lead into an empty alleyway, skirt around an overgrown fence that fails to keep a patch of grass contained inside itself… and suddenly wind up in front of a large house. It has a brown tiled roof with a chimney, and a faded coat of white paint. Several windows are placed along the multiple floors, and the surrounding area is clear of any wreckage or debris. Several trees stand by the house's back end, which gives an open sense compared to the wrecked Satellite streets.

I double-check the transmitter's screen, just to be sure. The arrow points to the house itself. This could be "Martha's orphanage". Does that mean they are _inside_ the house, or somewhere nearby? Do I try to talk to the people inside, or search the surroundings first?

Once again, my guidance implant gives some advice: **[It is more logical that someone inside the orphanage has the devices, instead of them being buried or discarded near the residence.]**

I guess it's time to talk to "Martha".

I move to a wooden front door, with a small mat in front of it. I rap on the surface with my knuckles, and wait. The seconds tick by, and it doesn't take too long before someone opens the door. I have to look down to see a young girl with sandy-blond hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a blue T-shirt, stained jeans, and torn shoes, and looks at me with a scared expression.

"Uh… hi." I feel silly for speaking this way to a child, but I try to keep my embarrassment out of my voice. "Is this Martha's orphanage?"

She nods silently. She looks kind of cute, in how she's dressed; her clean appearance makes me a bit calmer talking to her. I guess 'Martha' takes good care of the orphans here.

"I would like to speak to Martha," I explain. "Could you go see if she is available?"

She slams the door in my face, and I hear footsteps fade deeper into the house. I suppose this answer means 'yes'? Well, I don't need to go anywhere right now, so I can wait a bit longer. I also take the time to take off my shades, pluck out the earpiece, and put the shades back on.

Heavier footsteps approach the door a few minutes later. The door opens again, this time by a middle-aged woman with curled brown hair, dark skin, and gray eyes. She wears a brown-and-white robe with an apron around the wait, and a raised black collar that covers her neck. A diamond-shaped necklace with a blue gemstone hangs around her neck.

"I'm Martha," she says in a calm, yet focused, tone. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes," I say as I hand Martha the earpiece, "I am looking for two pieces of machinery that look like this." I then point to the transmitter-watch as I add, "This device has tracked the signals of these pieces to inside this house. Do you mind if I take a look inside to find these devices?"

Martha looks over both machines with very slow, very careful glances. I grow more irritated as she doesn't simply answer my question, and let me go on my way. Time is of the essence here, right? Chaos Theory and Quetzal's lives depend on my finding them, right?

"What do these things do?" Martha asks. "They don't look very important."

"They work just fine," I insist as I hand the tracker to her. "Take a look for your—"

My sentence devolves into a pained cry as, out of nowhere, my right arm burns with pain. I shut my eyes as my body falls to the ground, but that doesn't stop me from seeing two other people surrounded by darkness. I can't see anything beyond their silhouettes, but they appear tall and thin. They stand back to back against the shadows, but they quickly lose ground against the formless enemy.

Then, they both scream as the shadows envelop them. Their voices warp against each other, and then blend together into one unified sound. A pair of purple eyes shine in the darkness as the voice continues to ring in my ears. The shadows then consume all my senses.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. There's been a lot of explanation here, and I am sorry if it was overwhelming at all. I wrote a bunch of this chapter at once, but I figure it is polished enough to post here.**

 **I plan to include a Duel in the next chapter, or the one after that. Because of this, the chapter will take more time to complete (Duels are complicated to write correctly, right?). In the meantime, any reviews/comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	16. Rampant Emotions

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter.**

 **First off, I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving, Black Friday, and Cyber Monday. So many special days, and we are on the verge of another holiday season.**

 **To explain a bit about this chapter, this is another 'exposition' chapter. However, it will set up a Riding Duel for the next chapter.**

 **Yes, I know that's spoiling what is to come next, but I figured I should let you know when the next big Duel will take place. In the meantime, I feel I should try to get some more character development in place. Some of the side characters I have written about, or that are in the series, could be expanded on (in my opinion).**

 **On that note, this chapter contains two characters created by 'Myddraal'. All credit for these characters goes to them.**

 **Now for the Japanese-to-English names in this chapter:**

 _Takuya = Taka_

 _Jun - John_

 **DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own 'Yugioh!' or 'Android: Netrunner' (Konami and Fantasy Flight Games do, respectively). The author owns their OC, and other custom content from this story.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

I slowly come to. My senses slowly turn on, one after another. I first smell the blandness of the air, and not the choking smog of Satellite's streets. I then feel my back lie on top of a soft surface; not as soft as other surfaces I've lied down on, but soft enough to be comfortable. I pick up the sound of footsteps quickly passing by, the noises muted slightly as they reach my ears. My mouth tastes bland, as if I ate something that is disagreeing with my digestive system.

Finally, I open my eyes. Above me is a plain wooden ceiling with a coat of tan paint. I try to sit up, and my limbs move like rusted joints on a machine. When I get upright, I take a look at where I am now. Light comes from a desk lamp close to my left, which is plugged into an outlet farther along the wall. I lie on top of a single white mattress, with a white covering on top of the sheets. The room has no windows, and a wooden door on the opposite corner to my bed. The floor consists of several long wooden boards lined up against each other, and nailed in place.

I raise a hand to my face to feel for my custom glasses. They aren't there. I look to the desk-lamp, and see them on the same desk as the lamp. That's a relief: the Superiors would probably have killed me if I lost another of their devices while on this assignment. Then again, I don't really have a choice as to when I can fall unconscious.

How much time have I lost because of that happening? These sudden visions, and fainting spells, are getting quite annoying. My body may get a lot of chances to rest up while my mind is elsewhere, but I also lose hours of time, if not more, with each one. The visions may be important, but I would prefer to figure out the information on my own, thank you very much.

Wait, who am I talking to?

The door _clicks_ open. I automatically reach for my glasses, but don't get to them before the woman from earlier – Martha – steps in. She holds a plastic tray in her hands, and the tray supports a small metal bowl. Steam rises from the bowl, and my stomach growls when I smell the aroma of warm food.

I almost don't hear Martha ask, "Are you feeling better?" against my sudden hunger. I manage to nod to her as my fingers finally get a grip on my glasses.

"I've made some soup," she says as she carefully places the tray on my lap. "You need your energy."

I manage to reply, "Thank you, Martha," as I pull my glasses to me. I twist my upper body carefully, so I don't dislodge the tray or its contents. The tray doesn't feel hot against me, even though the soup in the bowl is steaming hot.

"It's nothing," she insists. "You just surprised me by falling unconscious like that on the doorstep."

' _Surprises like that have been happening far too often, recently._ '

There's a wooden spoon in the soup bowl, so I take a sip of the provided food. It looks red, and I quickly taste tomato, so this must be tomato soup. It's good soup, too, and I take a few more sips in quick succession. It doesn't burn my mouth, and I bask in the rich taste for a moment.

"You know," Martha states as I sip another spoonful of the warm broth, "I had expected the 'Netrunner' to be a bit more muscular."

I nearly spit out my soup in response, and look fearfully at Martha's smiling face. Tens of reasons as to how she would know who I am rush through my brain. I give a hard swallow to send the soup down my esophagus before it burns my tongue, and look down at the soup bowl. My surprise quickly turns to an acceptance of the situation.

"No point hiding it, I suppose," I state, as much to myself as to Martha. I raise my head back up and look at her before I ask, "How did you find out?"

"The television," she answers, "how else? Satellite has access to basic technology, even if it's not as advanced as Neo Domino. I was especially interested in the recent Fortune Cup when I heard an old friend of mine would be participating."

An 'old friend'? Who would that be, I wonder? Who in the tournament has connections to this orphanage in Satellite?

"So, everyone here knows about me?" Fear of being exposed to the wrong people in Satellite laces itself into my words.

"You're not in danger here," Martha quickly clarifies. "The children enjoyed the Fortune Cup as an event, and they all had their own fans. Some like Jack Atlas, and most liked Yusei Fudo. Although…"

Martha pauses as she raises a hand to her chin. She thinks about something for a few seconds, and then looks back to me with that amused crinkle on her face.

"…I think one of the children here has really taken a liking to you. But," she then jokes, "you'll have to find that out for yourself."

"I have an admirer?" I say that out loud to convince myself it is true. "And, it's a child?"

 **[This is not surprising. Children form a large percentage of admirers for famous people, attractions, and products.]**

' _Do children admire the Collective for what it does? Would they even understand what the Collective's goals would mean for them?_ '

 **[The Collective's goals will benefit everyone, if they succeed.]**

"Oh," Martha suddenly says, "I've asked about those devices you showed me. I have them, here."

She pauses as she draws two items from a pocket on the side of her apron. When she opens her hand, I see they are the two headphone-shape machines the Superiors told me to look for. Looks like the tracking-watch worked as it intended. Not that I had any doubt, of course.

"Two of my boys, Takuya and Jun, were hiding them in their rooms," she explains as I take the devices from her, and slip them into a coat pocket. "I took them so that you didn't need to confront the boys yourself. They would probably spin the story into some dramatic tale, if you asked them."

I'm not sure whether to be glad, or upset, by that. I don't know how those boys found the devices, or what 'dramatic' tale they would create. What sort of drama goes on in Satellite that can be made into a good story? The biggest thing I remember about Satellite is how the poverty and destruction made everyone cautious about outsiders, and having to fend for themselves.

I don't think that is what Martha means, but I can't prove it for sure unless I speak to those children. Who knows what they've heard about _me_ , and my current condition? Do I risk talking with them, and possibly making things worse for me?

"When you are ready," Martha says through my internal debate, "come downstairs to the dining room. Someone is here to see you."

That last bit snaps me out of my thoughts. I quickly ask her, "Do you know them?"

She gives an odd smile, and a nod, in response. Her eyelids crinkle like she is holding back an amused laugh. That doesn't make me feel better, but it kind of answers my question; she probably knows them, and wants to see my reaction to meeting them. Does that mean I should know them, too?

 **[Reactions of this sort usually have hidden intentions,]** my guidance implant answers for me. **[It is possible that you should know this person, but have forgotten them due to recent events.]**

Oh, sure, 'recent events'. I almost roll my eyes at my implant's word choice, since I have had so many 'recent events' that have caused me to forget, or change, parts of my life. I finish the soup quickly, and place the tray and bowl on the bed. Someone else can come to take it, and I don't want to break it while heading downstairs.

I slip my glasses on before I open the door. I step into a long wooden hallway with several other doors like this one. They probably lead into rooms like this one, too. How many other people live here, exactly, that Martha can take care of them all? She seems kind enough, but I think I should meet these children firsthand to get the best impression.

 **[This seems unnecessary,]** my implant states, providing its own opinion for once. **[Unless 'Takuya' and 'Jun' can provide information as to Agents Chaos Theory and Quetzal's whereabouts, then they have no further use to you.]**

' _I'll be the judge of that._ ' I mentally reply as I put my custom glasses into one of my coat pockets, instead of over my eyes. ' _That, among other things._ '

I stop short as one of the doors on my right cracks open before I pass it by. A pair of bright blue eyes peeks out from the gap between the door and the frame. I hear a small gasp when the eyes look directly at me. I hold the eyes in my view, and they glitter like two stars. Then, the door closes again, the moment over.

I continue my walk down the hall with a tense rumble of my gut. That might be from the soup, but I think fear, and confusion, are bigger reasons. If a child is curious about me, what does that mean for the rest of Satellite?

* * *

I come down the stairs to a large dining room, with the front door at one end. Martha stands by the front door as she adjusts a few pictures mounted on top of a brick fireplace. I take the moment to look around. There isn't much detail in what I see, but my implant still tries to find as much as possible.

Two large windows are on separate walls, each one paneled with metal bars. A thin fog shrouds the outside world in a layer of gray, but not enough to block my sight. The floor here is the same wood as the room upstairs. Dishes rest inside small alcoves and windowed spaces of a wooden cabinet that stands next to the fireplace. The center of the room is occupied by a rectangular wood table. Eight wood chairs are placed around the table, and a man sits in one of them.

I stop before I come to the bottom of the stairs, and the man looks up at me. I know this man, from somewhere. He has round-rimmed glasses in front of his golden eyes, and his black trenchcoat seems a bit too large for his body. I remember talking with someone like him, in the Fortune Cup. But, his name takes a few seconds to come out of my mouth, in the form of a question.

"Michael Z. Palus?"

The man's face brightens, and he grins widely. So, I was right with my assumption.

"You do remember me!" Michael jumps up from the chair as he says this. He then quickly walks over to me and grabs my rights hand in a firm grip.

"Great to see you, Netrunner," he says as he pulls my hand up and down with gust, "great to see you! I didn't think you were the real deal at first, with all the wild and crazy things going on in Neo Domino." He then looks to Martha before he confidently states, "This means I win our bet, Martha!"

I look to the orphanage owner as she calmly replies, "I guess so." She keeps her smile as I let out a confused hum.

"He came a short while ago," she explains to me, "and almost instantly knew it was you when I told him what happened. I didn't know you two knew each other so well. Of course," she adds while her smile turns into a smirk, "you both have changed so much since the Fortune Cup."

So, Michael is the 'old friend' Martha mentioned? When did he live in Satellite, or come to this orphanage? I thought he was a D-Wheel mechanic in Neo Domino; that's what he told me at the Fortune Cup.

"That's true," Michael admits as he breaks our handshake. "But, when you told me about him, I knew it had to be the Netrunner." He turns back to me, still wearing his grin, as he comments, "No one else I know of is so tech-savvy, and long-winded with his explanations."

I give a slow, "Right…" to that, not sure whether to be insulted or thankful. I then try to change topics with a question for Michael: "What are you doing in Satellite, anyway?"

"Oh, Michael has worked in Satellite for years," Martha answers for the mechanic. "Every time he comes over from the City, now, he gives me and the kids a visit. He always has some invention, or story, to tell the young ones, too."

"You don't need to say that, Martha," Michael says as I see him blush a bit. "It doesn't mean much, honest."

"It means a lot to me!" she shoots back with her hands on her hips. "My children deserve all the happiness they can get, no matter who can provide it."

"I hope my arrival didn't ruin their happiness, then," I imply as I force myself to look Martha in the eyes. "I don't look exactly… normal."

"None of them saw you, save Aimi when she answered the door." She pauses, and then begins, "If you want to introduce yourself…"

"Maybe later," I cut her off with a hard swallow. I then turn to Michael with the words, "I have a message for you from Arias X. Palus."

"Oh?" Miachel's eyes harden at the name, and he loses a lot of his happy state. Not completely, though.

"He spoke to me before I came here from the City," I explain. "He says you are always welcome back home."

"I see." Michael says, in complete monotone. The sharp change from his prior mirth is striking, and it dampens my own satisfaction of completing this minor quest.

My satisfaction then shatters completely as my guidance implant pops in with a notification: **[Warning: D-Wheel rapidly approaching this location.]**

I blink at this message, and then hear a high-pitched whine through the walls. I quickly categorize it as a D-Wheel engine, or a very angry creature about to attack. The first option sounds better.

"Someone's coming," I say as I turn to the front door. "I think its trouble."

The whine gets louder, and louder, with each second. Michael and Martha now notice it, too, and turn their eyes to the front door. The noise quickly deepens before it gets to a piercing level, and then goes silent. Michael and Martha don't say a word, which amplifies a set of heavy footsteps that approach the front door. Three sharp _raps_ ring out from outside. Martha quickly gets up, but she doesn't get to the door before three more _raps_ are made.

Martha pulls the door open slightly, only to stumble back as the door slams into her face. Someone pushes the door aside and strides right into the room. Martha's surprised, "Ouch!" goes unheard by the intruder as they stare at Michael with wide eyes. It takes me a moment to see who they are, and I don't get any comfort when I figure it out.

They, first and foremost, are a woman. A woman with platinum-shaded hair, pale white skin, and golden eyes. A woman wearing a "Tricorn" cap with a single white feather, and a small cloak over a Victorian –style gown. Her name comes to me, but I refuse to say it out loud. What is she here for? Does it relate to when I last met her, or something else entirely?

"Michael Palus!" she shouts in a British accent as a wide smile breaks out on her lips, "I've found you at last, brother!"

Brother? Michael Palus is this woman's brother?! Now that I think about it… why didn't I realize this sooner? They have the same last names, it should have been obvious!

"Elizabeth Palus." Michael states his 'sister's' name without any of the happiness she showed him. "What makes you think I am still your brother?"

I see Martha carefully rub her nose as she walks away from the door, and stop by an adjacent door that leads to a white-tiled room. She looks as angry as I am confused by this conversation.

"You are my brother," Elizabeth insists without losing her smile, "the brother I never knew I had." She extends a hand towards him as she then says, "I've come to bring you home, to our family."

" _Our_ family?" Michael turns away from Elizabeth and leaves her hand hanging. "You think I am still a part of the Palus family, after what _he_ did to me?"

"You don't need to worry about that anymore," Elizabeth insists as she slowly withdraws her hand. "Father has realized his mistakes. He wants to see you again, wants you to love him again."

"Then he'll have to come here himself to tell me that," Michael responds as he keeps his gaze on the shrouded outside world through a nearby window. "I am not accepting the words of a messenger as his own."

Elizabeth flinches at that comparison. I recall that she thought the lower-class citizens of Neo Domino were 'commoners' beneath her. What, then, does that make Satellite's residents? What is worse than a 'commoner' to her?

"Please, brother, don't make this difficult for us. If you won't go back for him," Elizabeth offers as she places a hand to her well-endowed chest, "then go back for me."

"You think I owe you anything?" Michael looks back to Elizabeth with clearly-visible venom. Elizabeth stands her ground as Michael talks on.

"You were always the child prodigy, even before I came into the family," he says with a dismissive wave of his hand."You were, and still are, the cream of the family crop. I've lived in your expanding shadow, until your parents couldn't stand my presence. I was a stain on the household's legacy, compared to you. Everything I did was worthless against what you _could_ do, _would_ do, someday."

"That is all in the past, Michael," Elizabeth says as her smile shifts to a sad frown. "I've been through so much, in the present, to get to you."

"You haven't been through shit!" I flinch as Michael pounds the table with a clenched fist, to emphasize his words. He glares at Elizabeth, now, his eyes alight with an angry glint. Elizabeth frowns as Michael, once again, goes on.

"I had to live in the bottom recesses of human society since I was born! Everything I did was for myself, because I couldn't rely on anyone else. I was disowned by everyone: your father was just the first in line. You've had the world handed to you on a silver dish. The only thing I've been handed is the freedom to make my own choices, and I will never give that up. Not even a father's forgiveness will turn me over, if Arias ever really respected me like a son."

Silence falls. The two siblings glare at each other, all enthusiasm of their reuniting apparently gone. I glance to Martha as she shakes her head. Is she disappointed by what she sees here, or angry by it? I don't know, and I don't want to break the silence to ask her.

"Very well," Elizabeth quietly says, "if words won't turn you over, I am forced to take action."

She then reaches into one side of her gown and pulls out a familiar Duel Disk. The blue base and curved lines of various colors are the biggest reminders to me that this is, in fact, hers. I don't know how she kept something like that in her gown without someone noticing, and I choose not to ask about it.

"Michael Z. Palus," she states with a colder tone, "I challenge you to a Riding Duel."

"A Riding Duel?" Michael raises his eyebrows at the challenge. "You want to risk my returning to the family on a game of chance? You think this will change my feelings towards you?"

"Feelings don't matter, anymore," Elizabeth states. "Defeating you will prove to me how 'independent' you really are. You were born a Palus, and I believe you can still be one, Father's respect or not."

The two siblings stare each other down for a few seconds. Michael then asks in a firm tone, "What are your terms?"

"If I win," Elizabeth decrees, "you will come with me to the Palus household in Neo Domino, no questions asked. I guarantee you will be accepted, and loved, like a son should be. Even if it is by no one else but me, you will be accepted."

"Alright," Michael quickly agrees, "but if I win, you will live with me, here in Satellite, for 2 months, with no contact to the outside world. You'll see for yourself what I've been through, and the life I have made for myself away from the Palus name."

"Fine." I look to Elizabeth in surprise – why would she agree to a term like that so quickly? Does she know what life in Satellite is like?

 **[Your living experience in Satellite is not authentic. Ergo, you do not fully know what life here is like.]**

' _That's not helping, implant._ '

 **[Incorrect. This is a necessary fact that needs to be stated.]**

I shrug my annoyance off as Michael sets up the Riding Duel with Elizabeth: "We'll go to a D-Wheel track near my old shop. It's large enough to allow for Riding Duels, though I mainly used it to test-drive D-Wheels I repaired. We'll have to drive manually in the Duel, because autopilot systems aren't as well-maintained as in the City. The track is also in a safer area of Satellite, so we won't need to worry about uninvited guests."

"Excellent," Elizabeth says with a confident smile. "Thank you for accepting this challenge. Your 'Kelolon Army' will prove a worthy adversary to my 'Ancient Spirits'."

"Oh, I'm not using the Kelolons anymore."

"What?" Elizabeth's confidence turns into surprise of her own. "You aren't?"

"I changed my Deck after the Fortune Cup ended," Michael explains as he takes out a Deck box from a pocket. "The Army has settled down into an Empire against the ongoing disasters. The problems everyone, in the City and in Satellite, is facing has forced me to become a ruler of my own resources. You could call me the 'Monarch' of my life, if you wanted to put a name to it. So, my Deck now uses the Monarchs of various attributes in Duel Monsters, like your 'Ancient Spirits' and how they use attributes."

"How do you know that about my Deck?"

"I saw the Duel you had against the Netrunner on social media, like everyone who watched the news broadcasts yesterday."

"That…" Elizabeth pauses with a blank look on her face. She doesn't remember how that Duel went, right? But, Arias had probably told her about it when she was in the hospital. Right?

"Gah, it doesn't matter now," Elizabeth declares as she roughly shakes her head a few times. "Let's get this done."

I take this chance to turn and head out of the room; these two can resolve their family matters on their own time. I still must complete my assignment. Chaos Theory and Quetzal are still out there, somewhere.

"Hold it!" I freeze up at Elizabeth's command, directed at me as I stand just outside the doorway. "Where do you think you're going, Netrunner?"

"I have my own mission to complete," I reply as I turn my head to look back at the Palus siblings. "It doesn't concern you two at all."

"Maybe not," Michael states as he points an accusing finger at me. "But, _you_ are a concern to _us_. Besides, we need a witness to our Duel, to make sure people know who actually wins."

"You dare to imply I would lie about this Duel's outcome?!" Elizabeth declares with a very shocked expression.

"No," he responds with a dark smirk, "you just suggested it. Are you going to do it?"

I wince at how cutting that remark is. Elizabeth gives Michael a menacing glare as she tries to sputter a retort, and fails to get a single word out.

"He got you there, Elizabeth," I honestly admit.

"Shut. Up." She returns her gaze to Michael as she says, "Let's Duel, brother."

Michael nods as he gets up from his seat. He tells me, "You ride with me, Netrunner; I don't think her D-Wheel has enough extra space with her pompous ego as a backseat driver."

Elizabeth's fists clench, and then release, as she tilts her head down slightly. Her hair covers her eyes as she hisses from between clenched teeth. It's obvious that she is very angry. I do not want to be anywhere near her right now, so Michael's D-Wheel does seem the better option.

 **[Neither option is 'better', considering neither helps accomplish your primary assignment.]**

' _I know that. But, I kind of want to see how their problem is dealt with. Besides, I did tell Michael what Arias wanted me to, and Elizabeth helped me out when I was running rampant in the Daimon Area. This can be paying off any debts I owe them._ '

 **[You owe nothing to these people, regardless of their interactions with you. You will not disobey your directive.]**

I take a quick breath as I read this message. I must have a worried expression on my face, because Michael gives me a confused look after I don't move to go with him. I don't want him to think I am backing out, but I also don't want to completely deny my assignment. Saving two lives is probably worth more to me than seeing the result of a sibling rivalry, right?

Does this conflict relate to that vision I had at Martha's doorstep? Are the two people under assault by the shadows Michael and Elizabeth, Chaos Theory and Quetzal, or another pair? I don't know, which means I need to work out as much as I can. That's how a proper Agent does their work, right?

Oh, Michael is still looking at me. I need to make a choice, now!

"I'll go with you."

My head throbs instantly after I say those words. I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing by going with them. No, I'm doing what I want to do, not what I am being _told_ to do. This is my choice.

 **[Your individual 'choice' conflicts with your current assignment. Deviating from your directive is a punishable offense.]**

' _If the Superiors want to punish me, then they'll have to come here and do it themselves. I am still human, after all; I can make my own choices._ '

 **[Further offenses will result in that ability being removed from your programming.]**

I shudder inside. That message is certainly a threat. And, here I thought the Superiors trusted me!

Michael stands up from the table, and Elizabeth follows him out of the front door. I stop to tell Martha, "We'll be back once this is over. See you then."

When I step out of the front door, I see two D-Wheels parked close by each other. One has a pure white body with a few black triangles around the headlights. It has no curved frame for support, and my guidance implant quickly identifies a few weak points with the engine couplings. It also has several compartments around the dashboard and front end.

The other D-Wheel has a gold-and-black frame that curves up, and around, the driver's seat. The same ethereal lines that I saw on Elizabeth's Duel Disk flow along the body, and the seat has extra curved pieces around it that shield the driver from outside objects.

Elizabeth strides over to the second D-Wheel, which confirms that it is hers. I follow Michael to his ride, and he opens one of the larger compartments to pull out a spare black riding helmet. He takes an identical helmet from on top of the driver's seat for himself. None of us speak as I slip to a small space behind him, and in front of the rear wheel. The space is a bit tight, and I clench my legs against the vehicle's sides to stay balanced.

Michael gives me a quick smile as the siblings start up their vehicles. Elizabeth's D-Wheel gives that high-pitched whine against a solid hum of mechanical power, while Michael's shudders for a second before it settles into a roar like a car. I give one last look to the orphanage, and notice one of the windows has a figure looking out at us. I see a pair of bright blue eyes glimmer behind the shrouded glass.

That girl – the 'Aimi' Martha mentioned – has been watching me since she opened the door to the orphanage. Is she the admirer that Martha talked about? Unfortunately, I can't answer that question right now. I'll be sure to talk to her after this Duel, maybe with Martha's help.

We drive away from the orphanage in silence, Michael in the lead.

* * *

Thunder booms in the sky. I look to the clouds, and they seem darker than when I last noticed them. Blue lightning, or maybe lightning just shaded blue to my eyes, flashes every so often. The air feels charged, and not just with electrical currents.

I turn my eyes back to the ground as Michael makes a right turn. We pass by several abandoned buildings, the rubble and ruin a sight of former devastation. The scenery quickly changes to patches of broken houses alongside scorched fields, and raised sections of ground, as Michael leaves those buildings behind.

Michael slows down as we come to a dirt racing track. I can barely see one ending curve in the distance, with the other curve close by. A small outhouse that looks like it will topple at the slightest tremor rests by a faded white line on the track. The line isn't precise, and I suspect it has been made several times over. Michael stops in front of the line, and Elizabeth does the same to his right.

"Here we are," Michael announces. "Now, the Netrunner will act as our referee in the side area." He points to the space by the barely-standing outhouse. I slip off the D-Wheel and give my helmet to Michael. He puts it in the same compartment it came out of, without getting off his ride.

"The person to reach the turn in pole position will take the first turn," Michael explains to Elizabeth, and probably to me as well. "Besides the usual victory via Life Points, the Duel will also end if one of our D-Wheels breaks down, or if one of us crashes due to Solid Vision impacts."

Elizabeth nods as I step over to the outhouse. I take out my Duel Disk as the siblings position their rides side-by-side at the starting line. A new button on my Disk starts to flash after a few seconds; its dark-green glow differentiates it from the red flash of my message notification. I press it, and the Disk's display changes to a holographic screen showing both players in the upcoming Riding Duel.

"I will make sure you return to us, Michael," Elizabeth says over the two D-Wheel's engines. "This challenge will prove how much you need family to survive."

"I have a family for myself," Michael counters, "but it's nothing like the Palus family. I won't leave my new family behind for one that betrayed me."

The two D-Wheels roar as their riders turn their focus away from speaking. I hear a chime sound from the vehicles, and they both race off. Elizabeth's D-Wheel quickly speeds up, probably due to its refined build. However, Michael actually manages to keep close to Elizabeth with his ride as the two near the first turn.

I hear the riders give the same declaration, despite them being a ways away from me now: "RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION"

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. This Riding Duel is going to be interesting, I think, to write. I hope it will be interesting for you all to read, when it comes out. I have no predictions at this point as to when that will happen, especially because I will be collaborating with 'Myddraal' with their characters.**

 **In the meantime, as usual, any reviews/comments/constructive criticism is well appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	17. Sibling Rivalry

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter, the Riding Duel between Michael and Elizabeth!**

 **I hope this Duel is entertaining enough for you all. It may not have everything you want, but it still took a long time to write out.**

 **This Duel will take place in a 3rd-Person POV, as you will see below. I feel that this Point of View is a better one to show the full effects of the Duel, since Samuel is an observor in this match.**

 **The two Duelists will be Original Characters developed by 'Myyddraal', and the Decks they use were designed by them as well. All original credit for the Decks, and any custom cards inside them, goes to them.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own 'Yugioh! 5D's', the 'Yugioh!' card game, or the 'Android Netrunner' card game (they are owned by Konami and Fantasy Flight Games, respectively). The author does own their own OC's and custom devices/cards.

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **Person POV]**

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

 **[RIDING DUEL BEGINS] [MICHAEL/ELIZABETH: 4000 LP, 0 SPC, 5 CARDS IN HAND]**

 **ROUND 1 (Michael + Elizabeth: 4000 LP, 5 card Hand Size, 0 SPC)**

As Elizabeth and Michael race to the first turn of the old riding track, Michael moves up close to Elizabeth's D-Wheel. In response, Elizabeth glares at him through her helmet's visor. She then floors her ride's accelerator, and shoots out of close range. She then harshly swerves her D-Wheel to the right as she approaches the turn. The wheels _screech_ into the dirt as the vehicle tips further and further to the side, but without falling over.

Elizabeth skillfully hangs on as a large spray of dust and dirt flies from the rear wheel. Michael swerves away from most of the spray, but still gets splattered by several clods. He coughs as he loses control, and speed, for a few seconds. This gives Elizabeth enough time to bring her ride back upright, clearly in the lead as the Duelists come around the curve.

"First turn!" Elizabeth calls out as she draws a card, just to make it official.

 **[TURN 1: Elizabeth] [HAND SIZE: 5-6] [MICHAEL/ELIZABETH: 0-1 SPC]**

Elizabeth looks over her hand for a few moments. Michael comes back up towards her as he comes around the curve before his 'sister' makes her move.

"I Set one Monster face-down," she states, "and that's it for now." **[HAND SIZE: 6-5]**

"My turn," Michael states as a superimposed image of a Duel Monsters card back appears, for a few seconds, above the ground.

 **[TURN 2: Michael] [HAND SIZE: 5-6] [MICHAEL/ELIZABETH: 1-2 SPC]**

Like Elizabeth before him, Michael takes a moment to analyze his hand. His D-Wheel rattles a few times as it moves over some rougher spots of dirt on the track, but it doesn't affect his concentration.

"I Set two cards in my backrow," Michael then says, "and that's it." **[HAND SIZE: 6-4]**

"Hah!" Elizabeth laughs as the two card backs appear by Michael's D-Wheel, one on each side. "That isn't much of a move, brother. Has living in Satellite this long weakened your Dueling skills from the Fortune Cup?"

All Michael says in response is, "Make your move." Elizabeth huffs, and complies.

' _They are both playing defensively,_ ' Samuel thinks as he looks over the field via his Disk's holographic screen. ' _Did they draw bad starting hands, or are they planning for big plays later? I know Elizabeth's Deck is full of strange spiritual creatures to turn the table, but Michael…?_ '

 **[ROUND 2: Michael + Elizabeth: 4000 LP, 2 SPC] [ELIZABETH HAND: 5 CARDS] [MICHAEL HAND: 4 CARDS]**

 **[TURN 3: Elizabeth] [HAND SIZE: 5-6]**

"Since I have at least 3 Speed Counters," Elizabeth says, "I can activate the Speed Spell, Elder's Insight!" **[HAND SIZE: 6-5]**

The activated Spell shows a grizzled man with a scarred right eye, and a flowing white beard, sitting opposite a younger, cleaner man in metal armor. The younger man sits patiently, the elder speaking to him about something.

"This Spell is rather unique," its user explains, "in that it stays on the field until it is destroyed, or leave the field by a card effect. It's like a Continuous Spell Card, but designed for Riding Duels. This is something the Palus family gives all its members, and associates."

"I am _not_ a member of that family anymore," Michael loudly retorts. "Don't place me in their rank and file."

"You will see the truth soon enough," Elizabeth says. "Moving on, Elder's Insight gives all my Monsters 500 additional Attack and Defense Points. Also, my Monsters can now inflict Piercing Battle Damage when attacking weaker Monsters in Defense Mode! I'll show this by Flip Summoning Earthen Guard; its own effect gives all Rock-Type Monsters I control 200 Defense Points for each Level they have, as well!"

The flipped Monster is a terracotta soldier made of grey and dark green stone, currently kneeling above the ground. The carvings are detailed enough to show the detail on medieval-era boots, armor, and the polearm it holds in one hand. The soldier's eyes glow bright white, and it starts to move only a few seconds after it appears.

White light shines from cracks on its joints as it stands up, and readies the spear for combat **(LIGHT, Rock/Warrior, 700 ATK/900 DEF, LVL 3)**. Elder's Insight then glows a darker white, and the glow in Guard's eyes changes to that darker shade as it powers up **(Guard ATK/DEF: 700-1200/900-2000)**.

' _That's a big increase in defense!_ ' Samuel mentally notes as he sees the bonuses get applied. ' _But, Guard's in Attack Mode right now._ '

"Actions speak louder than words do," Elizabeth says as she hunches her body forward slightly. "Here's proof of that! Earthen Guard attacks you directly with Stone Spear!"

The soldier turns to face Michael, who is close by Elizabeth's D-Wheel but away from the dirt her ride trails behind itself. It leaps across the track, and stabs its spear's business end into the front wheel of his vehicle. Solid Vision systems negate any actual damage, but the wheel still lets out a grinding screech from the impact. Michael grunts as he forces the wheel to stay straight against the force, and his ride slows down slightly **(Michael: 4000-2800 LP, 3-2 SPC)**.

"How did that feel, brother?" Elizabeth asks with a wide smile as she straightens back into her D-Wheel's padded seat. "That is only the beginning of what you will face against me!"

"It will take more than that to take me down," Michael answers as he accelerates back up to his prior position. "Your gloating doesn't change anything."

"You're so serious," Elizabeth regards as she notes Michael's rough tone. "Is that because you are losing right now, or some other reason?"

"You don't need to know, Elizabeth. Continue your turn."

"Suit yourself," Elizabeth snidely states as she takes two cards from her hand. "I Set one Monster face-down, and one card in my backrow, during Main Phase 2." The card backs appear as Guard returns to is owner's field **[HAND SIZE: 5-3]**.

"My move, then. I draw!"

 **[TURN 4: Michael] [HAND SIZE: 4-5] [Michael: 2-3 SPC] [Elizabeth: 3-4 SPC]**

Michael smiles as he looks at his new card. He quickly plays it: "Since I have at least 3 Speed Counters, I activate the Speed Spell, Will of the Monarchs!" **[HAND SIZE: 5-4]**.

This Speed Spell shows an overweight king with a lavish crown, cape, and scepter angrily conversing with "Escher the Frost Vassal" in a large throne room. Two guards flank the king's throne, and the king holds a long scroll in one hand. The vassal stands silent against the king's red-faced tirade in regards to the scroll's unseen terms.

"As part of the cost to play this Spell," Michael explains, "I must reveal a Monster with 2400 Attack and 1000 Defense, or 2800 Attack and 1000 Defense, from my hand. I reveal Kuraz, the Light Monarch, who has 2400 Attack Points and 1000 Defense."

' _A Monarch…_ ' Samuel's eyes narrow as he sees the card revealed on his digital screen. Elizabeth's eyes narrow as well as her D-Wheel's screen shows the same action.

"Now for the Spell," Michael continues. "Will of the Monarchs lets me add any "Monarch" Speed Spell or Trap from my Deck into my hand. I then must discard a card to the Graveyard."

"I add The Continuous Trap, The Prime Monarch, to my hand… and then discard it right away." **[HAND SIZE: 4]**

"What good did all _that_ do you?" Elizabeth asks as Michael drops the card into his Disk's Graveyard slot. "You discarded the one new card in your hand! You've gained nothing to stop my attacks."

"I don't need to tell you my motives. You are my opponent, remember?"

"I am also your sister!" Elizabeth emphasizes.

"But I am _not_ your brother," Michael counters. Elizabeth grunts in irritation as Michael then states, "I end my turn."

"This is getting awkward," Samuel mutters to himself as Elizabeth quickly draws her card. To his eyes, Michael's strong refusal of Elizabeth could be a side effect of him losing this Duel. But, he keeps his opinions to himself; the Duel isn't finished yet. Elizabeth doesn't take too long to make her move.

 **[ROUND 3] [Michael: 2800 LP, 3 SPC] [Elizabeth: 4 SPC, 4000 LP]**

 **[TURN 5: Elizabeth]** **[HAND SIZE: 3-4] [Michael: 3-4 SPC] [Elizabeth: 4-5 SPC]**

"I Flip Summon my 2nd Earthen Guard," she says. "He receives Insight's power boost, and both of their own effects to boost their Defense stack. So, they both gain 1700 Defense points!"

A second Guard, identical to the first except for a darker stone body, appears next to the first. The two Guards do not react to each other's presence, but both of their bodies glow a dark brown in conjunction with Elder Insight's white **(ATK (2** **nd** **Guard): 700-1200) (DEF (1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **Guard): 900-2600)**.

"Battle!" Elizabeth hunches over again in preparation to her attack. "My second Earthen Guard attacks you directly! Stone Spear!"

The Guard brings its spear to a striking point, and lunges at Michael's ride. A second later, the Guard stops as a beam of white light shoots into the sky from Michael's Duel Disk. A bolt of lightning lights up the sky around the beam, as if contrasting the beam's effects. Samuel looks to the clouds with a note of concern; if a storm is building up, he doesn't want to be in a dangerous place when that storm breaks.

"Before Damage Calculation," Michael shouts as the beam fades away, "I activate the effect of The Prime Monarch in my Graveyard! By banishing one other "Monarch" Spell or Trap from my Graveyard, such as "Will of the Monarchs", I Special Summon The Prime Monarch in Defense Mode, as a Normal Monster!"

The two cards in question stick out of Michael's Disk, and he takes them into his hand. He pockets one, and places the other on a Monster slot. A silhouetted figure kneels between the Guard and Michael's D-Wheel. The figure holds a winged staff in front of itself, and the Guard brings its spear's pointed end up in challenge **(LIGHT, Fairy, 1000 ATK/2400 DEF, LVL 5)**.

Elizabeth's response to this Summoning, and the Monster's statistics, is quick: "Guard, stop your attack!" The Monster obeys her command, and returns to her field. Its carved face doesn't change from a mute, solemn expression. Its controller shakes her head at seeing her assault stopped by a single card's effects.

"I move to Main Phase 2, and switch my first Guard to Defense Mode. This triggers its second effect; while it is in Defense Mode, and I control another Monster, it gains 700 additional Defense Points. This gives it a total of 3300 Defense!"

The brown and white lights on the first Guard now mix with a black aura. The Guard's body hardens in seconds, turning into even more of an immovable wall as its Defense Points jump up **(DEF (1** **st** **Earthen Guard): 2600-3300)**.

' _That's almost as powerful as that 'Ancient Vengeful Pillar' Dark Synchro was!_ ' Samuel thinks in shocked surprise. ' _How will Michael get out of this?_ '

"Don't think that wall intimidates me," Michael states, as if in response to Samuel's mental question. "It has its flaws, just like everything else."

"We'll see, brother. You don't seem to want _your_ flaws revealed. Has Satellite taught you to hoard your secrets, and weaknesses?"

"That isn't connected to this Duel, Elizabeth. Your distractions won't keep you from the truth."

"What 'truth' do you mean? The 'truth' that you are being a selfish person on a path to your own destruction? The 'truth' that you don't care about the people who care for you, who _love_ you as you are?"

"Just finish your damn turn!" Michael shouts, his anger breaking through in a split second of unfiltered rage. Samuel flinches at the reaction, able to hear their words through an audio port on his Disk's frame. A part of him feels he shouldn't be listening to this, that the conversation should be left private.

Another part of him wants him to hear everything, if only to help these two siblings reunite in the best way possible. It may not be his goal, but it is a situation he feels personally involved in.

Elizabeth angles her D-Wheel to the right again as the track's curve approaches. With some careful maneuvering, and a firm grip with her legs, she manages to draw her card and complete her turn at the same time. Michael stays far enough away from her ride to not get sprayed in the face with a wave of dirt. He completes the turn at a slower pace, and accelerates back up to Elizabeth's position.

The two Duelists race by Samuel, the Solid Vision holograms keeping pace with the riders. Samuel covers his face from the clouds of dust they leave behind. He coughs a few times as some of the dust gets into his mouth. Fortunately for him, the dust disperses into the surrounding air after only a few seconds of exposure.

 **[TURN 6: Michael] [HAND SIZE: 4-5] [Michael: 4-5 SPC] [Elizabeth: 5-6 SPC]**

"Now that I have at least 4 Speed Counters, I activate my two Set cards: two Speed Spells!"

Elizabeth lets out a surprised, "Eh?" as Michael's two face-down cards reveal themselves. One shows Thestalos the Fire Monarch incinerating a large village via a pillar of flame. The other shows Raiza the Storm Monarch, and Granmarg the Rock Monarch, using their elemental powers against an army of beasts that approach from both land and sky.

"The first card," Michael says while pointing to the Spell with Thestalos's image, "is Wrath of the Monarchs. I would explain what it does, but it won't be around long enough to do so. It's going to be sent to the Graveyard as part of my second Spell, Lordship of the Monarchs."

The first Spell turns into dust as the second Spell, with Raiza and Granmarg's image, flashes white. Both D-Wheels shake slightly as they both run over two holes in the track.

"Now that the cost has been paid," Michael continues, "Lordship of the Monarchs lets me draw 2 cards from my Deck." Michael takes his two cards with two quick snaps of his hand **[HAND SIZE: 5-7]**. "Then, I banish Lordship from my Graveyard to activate its second effect."

"Another effect?" Elizabeth repeats, her tone neutral against what else Michael could do with this Speed Spell. Samuel notes this lack of emotion, a sign she doesn't seem to care about the card.

"Lordship's effect lets me select three Monsters with 2400, or 2800, Attack Points, and 1000 Defense Points, _or_ three "Monarch" Spell or Trap Cards, from my Deck. I reveal my choices to you, and you choose one of them to add to my hand. The other choices are shuffled back into my Deck."

Enlarged images of three Spell and Trap cards appear in front of Michael's D-Wheel: one Trap, and two Speed Spells. The Trap shows 'Thestalos the Mega Monarch', who glows a dark red, combine his powers with the blue energies of 'Mobius the Mega Monarch', in a massive energy blast. The first Speed Spell shows 'Thestalos' and 'Granmarg' the 'Mega Monarchs' leaving the ruins of a burning and broken castle behind them. The second Speed Spell shows 'Caius the Shadow Monarch' pointing dramatically with a finger glowing with purple fire at a wounded 'Last Warrior from Another Planet'.

"Your choices," Michael announces, "are as follows: the Trap Card Escalation of the Monarchs, and the Speed Spells Rampage of the Monarchs and The Monarch's Dominance. Pick one of them to add to my hand."

Elizabeth and Samuel both look over the choices on their screens, but only Elizabeth says her choice out loud: "I choose Rampage of the Monarchs." Michael adds the Spell to his hand, and all three images vanish a moment later **[** **HAND SIZE: 7-8]**.

"It's time for the Monarchs to arrive! I release The Prime Monarch to Tribute Summon Kuraz, the Light Monarch!"

The silhouetted figure turns into an orb of white light. The orb turns golden-white without blinding either Duelist's eyes. It then separates to make way for an imposing figure in golden-white metal armor and matching cape. It sports light-blue gloves over its large hands, its eyes hidden behind the thin visor in its helmet. A gold metal ring, with smaller red jewels embedded into the surface, spins behind its back, and an emblem on its belt sports similar jewels.

Its helmet sports a cross-shaped top, and its shoulder plates extend several inches more than its arms. The effect gives it a more imposing figure, especially with its cape flaps behind it in midair. Small stars of golden light fly off the ends of the cape, not providing much additional light against Satellite's brooding atmosphere **(LIGHT, Warrior, 2400 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 6) [HAND SIZE (Michael): 8-7]**.

' _So, that's a Monarch…_ ' Samuel thinks. ' _It certainly looks powerful._ '

"When Kuraz is Summoned," Michael states to an onlooking Elizabeth, "his effect activates. I target up to two cards on the field, and those cards are destroyed. Then, those card's controllers draw a card for each card of theirs that was destroyed. I target, and destroy, your Set card and your Defense Mode Earthen Guard."

Kuraz looks to Elizabeth's field, and raises a hand to level with its face. Both the targeted cards glow a golden-white aura that doesn't blend with their Solid Vision forms. Earthen Guard doesn't react to this effect, possibly confident in its own defensive capabilities.

At the command, "Light's Edict!", Kuraz clenches its raised hand into a fist. Two rays of blinding light streak down from the sky to envelop the two cards. Elizabeth turns her head away as the cards are destroyed, and then quickly draws her two cards as compensation **[HAND SIZE (Elizabeth): 4-6]**. The other Earthen Guard loses some of its power, as well **[DEF (2** **nd** **Guard): 2600-2000]**.

"Fortunately for you," Michael then says, "Kuraz cannot attack during the same turn it is Summoned. So, I'll go right to my Main Phase 2, and activate the Speed Spell you gave me; Rampage of the Monarchs!"

The Spell activates, and an unknown weight settles over the entire track. Samuel feels it from beside the track, and Elizabeth shifts slightly in her seat against this pressure. She doesn't say a word against it, or lose control of her ride **[HAND SIZE (Michael): 7-6]**.

"This Spell, like your Elder's Insight, will remain in play until destroyed, or by another card effect. While it is in play, all Tribute Summoned Monsters I control cannot be destroyed, or targeted, by any card effects. Also," he adds with a momentary pause, "my Speed Counter total can't decrease by any means!"

Elizabeth's eyes widen at that last bit. Samuel frowns as he tries to imagine how this will fare into the rest of the Duel. It sounds like something a rampaging being would have, but he still feels uneasy. Does this Spell's weight imply a growing weight within Michael himself?

' _Michael… have you really changed so much since the Fortune Cup?_ '

"How did you get these kinds of Speed Spells?" Elizabeth asks before Michael makes his next action. "I thought they were unique to the Palus family!"

"I used custom Speed Spells back in the Fortune Cup, remember? Are you not able to think that far back in regard to your life?"

"I certainly remember that time! That was the day I discovered you existed at all, the day I realized Father had kept a secret from me." Elizabeth's face darkens as she then says, "That was a very dark day, but it is a day I now regard as necessary."

"Necessary to who? You, for figuring out the secrets, or to Arias, for seeing his past coming back to bite him in the rear end?"

Elizabeth clenches the handlebars of her D-Wheel as she nearly screams in anger, "Are you shifting the blame of your decisions to our father?!"

"No, I am stating a fact. I remember how Arias Palus acted before you were born, and how he changed after you came into his life. You probably don't know about that, considering how he has put the world before you on a silver platter."

"Father used his resources to give me knowledge of the world, but it is _my_ choice to learn what I want to."

"Stop trying to make your position so important, you're not as special as you think you are!"

"I am the daughter of the Palus family household!" Elizabeth shouts back as she whirls her D-Wheel around, quickly shifts her ride's gears, and begins to drive backwards down the track without losing any of her speed. Samuel looks at this with raised eyebrows, and they stay raised as Elizabeth continues to talk.

"I am the heir to the Palus family name! But, _you_ are as much a piece of the family as me. The past is the past, and things can change. I came here to make the future better, for all of us!"

"History often repeats itself, Elizabeth. This isn't the time to lecture me about 'family values', or how I got these new cards. You need to deal with them. I end my turn."

"I will do just that, brother. I draw!"

 **[ROUND 4] [Michael: 5 SPC, 2800 LP] [Elizabeth: 6 SPC, 4000 LP]**

 **[TURN 7: Elizabeth] [HAND SIZE: 6-7] [Michael: 5-6 SPC] [Elizabeth: 6-7 SPC]**

Elizabeth draws her card, and then executes a similar series of motions to what she just did to get her D-Wheel facing forward again. The siblings take the track's turn, and pass by Samuel, without a word. Samuel instinctively takes a step back as Kuraz's Solid Vision form flies by very close to him.

"I release Earthen Guard to Tribute Summon Lore Keeper!"

The terracotta soldier turns into white dust, which then shapes itself into a large, grey-skinned man. He wears a skirt with metal plates over the fabric, like some sort of armor. The only other piece of clothing he wears is a necklace with various beads, rocks, and teeth. A large pouch of scrolls is slung across his back, and his grey hair is tied tightly into a ponytail.

One other piece of this man's image gives Samuel some concern: glyphs carved into his body into an unknown language, whch are also on fire. Michael also raises an eyebrow when the man's thin, bloodshot eyes look at him with a dark tone **(LIGHT, Warrior/Psychic, 2300 ATK/1400 DEF) (ATK/DEF: 2300-2800/1400-1900) [HAND SIZE: 7-6]**.

"Lore Keeper's effect," Elizabeth begins. "When it is Summoned, I can—"

"Not so fast!" Michael interrupts as he takes a card from his hand. "I chain Lore Keeper's effect with the Quick Effect of Ehther, the Heavenly Monarch from my hand."

"A Quick Effect?!" Elizabeth and Samuel both say this at the same time, the two equally surprised at this declaration.

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth," Michael replies. "Did you not think the Monarchs had this kind of power? Did you not think I would know these advanced Duel Monsters terms? The Monarch of an empire has to know how to run all parts of a kingdom, and I have studied long and hard about this."

"I am not criticizing your smarts, brother. I was just questioning—"

"Ether's Quick Effect!" Michael cuts in, which makes Elizabeth growl through gnashed teeth. "During my opponent's Main Phase, I can banish one "Monarch" Spell or Trap from my Graveyard to Tribute Summon her. In addition, Ether can be Tribute Summoned by releasing one Tribute-Summoned Monster."

Elizabeth's eyes wide as she states: "Then, your Kuraz…!"

"Kuraz is all I need to release! I now Tribute Summon Ehther, the Heavenly Monarch!"

Kuraz rises further into the air, and a small hole opens in the dark skies. Kuraz turns into his natural element – light – as it comes close to the hole, until his entire body is gone. That light turns from golden-white to pure white as it falls back down to the field. Once it comes within a few feet of the surface, it changes into a humanoid form larger than Kuraz was. In fact, it casts an imposing shadow that stretches across the entire track.

The form is female, clad in white armor with golden bands. Jewels of various colors adorn her belt, shoes, collar, and the handle of her golden staff. A curved helmet with golden wings covers her face, and white gloves protect her hands from Satellite's probably-polluted air. Golden lines trail along the red central part of the gown she sports beneath her armor. Six strips of white fabric, carefully sown into rectangular shapes, flutter behind her body.

The head of her staff is carved into the shape of a regal bird with jewels for eyes. The end of the handle has another pair of golden wings at the very end, like the tip of a spear. A ring like Kuraz's, but with a black line through the center, floats behind her as it slowly spins on its own rhythm. These items add to the Monarch's appearance, and her power **(LIGHT, Fairy, 2800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 8) [HAND SIZE (Michael): 6-5]**.

"Ehther's effect; when she is Tribute Summoned, I can send two "Monarch" Spell or Trap cards with different names from my Deck to my Graveyard. If I do this, I can Special Summon one Monster with 2400 Attack, and 1000 Defense, from my Deck. I send Devastation of the Monarchs, and a second copy of Wrath of the Monarchs, to the Graveyard, to Special Summon a second Kuraz from my Deck."

Michael's Deck holster pokes the two cards out from the rest of the stack, and he takes them into his hand. He holds them up as he calls out, "Heaven's Decree!" Enlarged images of the two cards appear to either side of Ehther, and she raises her staff to the sky like her controller offered them to her. The bird glows the same white as her armor, and the images stretch out into streams of energy as they fly into the bird's eyes.

Once the bird absorbs the images into itself, Ehther lowers her staff at the space to her right. A beam of light, too white to be anything normal, falls from the heavens as the second Kuraz leaps down to the field. It lands hard on the ground, but doesn't create any impact; it is only Solid Vision, after all. It also doesn't stay on the ground for long as it rises into the air to follow the Monarch that brought it down to Earth.

"Kuraz's effect activates when it is Summoned," Michael states as the reformed Light Monarch goes through the same motions it did before. "I destroy Lore Keeper, and Elder's Insight, with Light's Edict!"

Kuraz clenches his hand, and the beams of light obliterate the selected cards. Like the last time, Elizabeth turns her head away to shield her eyes. Lore Keeper's burning glyphs are consumed first, their fires snuffed out as the man's body turns to ash. Elizabeth's Speed Spell shatters into pieces under its own assault. The Victorian-garbed daughter draws two more cards when the light fades **[HAND SIZE (Elizabeth): 6-8]**.

' _Wait,_ ' Samuel asks to himself as he notices something that was declared, but didn't happen,' _why isn't Lore Keeper's effect activating? It was Summoned to the field, right?_ '

Samuel's guidance implant provides the answer: **[Lore Keeper's effect is an "Ignition Effect", or an effect that activates on a certain trigger, that also requires the Monster to be on the field to activate. Its Summoning created the opening for a Chain of effects, as most game actions do.]**

' _Then, Michael started a Chain with Ehther's 'Quick Effect'?_ '

 **[Correct. Ehther's 'Quick Effect', and its own Ignition Effect, are placed further along the Chain Link than Lore Keeper's Ignition Effect. As Chain Links resolve from the last-activated effect to the first, Ehther could Special Summon Kuraz first. Then, Kuraz's own Ignition Effect triggered when it was Summoned, at a point still higher than Lore Keeper.**

 **When the Chain Link returned to the first point, that being Lore Keeper's effect, Lore Keeper was no longer on the field. Therefore, the effect did not activate.]**

' _That's… really complex._ ' Samuel feels his head hurt a bit as he separates the individual steps, and variables, of the Chain Link. Putting them all together again only increases the pain, and annoyance, of it all.

 **[This is a necessary part of Duel Monsters, and one reason it offers such a wide variety of strategies to Duelists.]**

Samuel nods to himself as his headache clears. He turns his eyes back to the Duel to see nothing else has happened. Elizabeth holds two cards from her D-Wheel's card holder, but she doesn't instantly use them. Her earlier confidence is lost in the face of such a complex chain of events.

She eventually makes her choice: "I Set two cards in my backrow, and end my turn." **[HAND SIZE: 8-6]**

"During your End Phase," Michael states as Kuraz's body starts to turn into shining motes of golden dust, "the Monster Summoned by Ether's effect moves to my hand." The Light Monarch nods to Ehther before it fully fades, and Ehther gives a solemn nod of her own. The dust flows into Michael's hand, and he places the card in his D-Wheel's card holster **[HAND SIZE (Michael): 5-6]**.

"Now," he instantly announces, "I draw!"

 **[TURN 8: Michael] [HAND SIZE: 6-7] [Michael: 6-7 SPC] [Elizabeth: 7-8 SPC]**

Michael takes another card from his hand as he says, "I Normal Summon Edea, the Heavenly Squire."

A small portal of light – the same light as Ehther's armor – breaks through the air to the Heavenly Monarch's left. A human-sized female knight comes through, and the portal quickly closes behind her. She has the same armor, gown, helmet, gloves, and flowing bits of fabric as the Monarch it apparently serves. Her helmet is a bit less ornate, and she does not have a copy of the ring Ehther carries on her back. She looks to Ehther, and claps a gloved hand to her breastplate in show of her service **[LIGHT, Warrior, 800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 3] [HAND SIZE: 7-6]**.

"Edea's effect," Michael announces as the squire turns away from her lord, "Call to Purity! When she is Summoned, I can Special Summon a Monster with 800 Attack, and 1000 Defense, from my Deck, that is not named "Edea, the Heavenly Squire". I'll Special Summon Eidos, the Underworld Squire, in Defense Mode!"

Edea's hands shimmers with a less-blinding white light than Ehther used the previous turn. She splays one hand open and gestures to the ground beside her. Black flames rise from beneath the ground as a male knight in dark gray armor answers her call. His armor, gauntlets, and boots are adorned with spikes of varying sizes, the plates lapping over one another like a reptile's scales. Some of these spikes are a reddish-brown, while others are the same gray as the armor they decorate. A blue jewel fits in a small section at the center of his breastplate, lacking any special light.

The knight steps into the air and flies alongside Edea, a tattered brown cloak flapping in the air behind him. His helmet has the appearance of a devil, and a pair of orange eyes glow as they look to the Heavenly Squire. His black hair, tied into a tight ponytail that hangs from a hole on the top of his helmet, doesn't fly in front of his face, even when the air moves the hair to different sides of his head. He takes a knee as he notices Ehther is here, also **[DARK, Warrior, 800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 3]**.

"Now, Eidos's effect activate," Michael states: "Call to Power! When Eidos is Summoned, I can Tribute Summon one time this turn, in addition to my Normal Summon or Set. I release Edea to Tribute Summon Kuraz once again!"

The Heavenly Squire spreads her arms wide as she looks to the dark skies above. Her body disintegrates into a cloud of white dust, which quickly reforms into the familiar armored form of the Light Monarch. Eidos claps a hand to his chest upon Kuraz's arrival, a loud _clang_ coming from the metal-on-metal contact **(ATK: 2400) [HAND SIZE: 6-5]**.

"With Kuraz Summoned once again, I use Light's Edict one more time. This time, I destroy both of your Set cards!" The motion is carried out, and the results are the same as the previous two times.

"All this senseless destruction!" Elizabeth declares as she draws her two cards. "How is this better for you, rather than working with people who love and care for you to take down your enemies?" **[HAND SIZE (Elizabeth): 6-8]**

"Because this destruction is completely mine. Everyone has some amount of anger, and destructive nature, inside them. An empire must keep its enemies secured, or eliminate them, to stay in power. The Palus family has certainly done terrible things to keep itself in power, hasn't it?"

"You don't know that!" Elizabeth's retort sounds lackluster as she looks back at Michael. "Father and Mother don't do malicious things on other people."

"They probably do it while you are distracted, then. If you spend a lot of time each day in different classes and studies, then they have a lot of chances to do things you would call 'malicious'."

"Aggh! You are so stubborn!" Elizabeth violently shakes her head in a futile attempt to clear away her anger. "Are you done with your turn yet?"

"Not a chance. I have another card to activate – the Speed Spell, Empire of the True Monarchs!"

Michael inserts the card into a Spell slot in his Disk as he announces the Spell's name. Its image shows Edea and Eidos kneeling alongside several other Vassals of the various elements. They are all in front of Ehther, who sits on a pure-white throne made of carefully-carved stone. Ehther looks at them all with a raised hand, issuing a command to the Vassals in her service **[HAND SIZE (Michael): 5-4]**.

"This Speed Spell will remain in play until destroyed, like Rampage does. While it is activated, and I have no cards in my Extra Deck, several abilities will be in effect.

"First, all Tribute Summoned Monsters I control gain 1000 Attack and Defense Points. Second, neither of us can Special Summon Monsters from our Main or Extra Decks. Third, during my Main Phase, I can reduce the Level of one Monster in my hand with 2800 Attack, and 1000 Defense, by two stars until the end of the turn. Finally, I now gain twice as many Speed Counters as normal whenever my Speed Gauge would increase."

As Michael finishes the description, the Spell glows a rainbow light. That light spreads across Michael's field, and the Monarch's stats gain a power boost **(ATK/DEF (Ether: 2800-3800/1000-2000) (Kuraz: 2400-3400/1000-2000))**.

"All those effects changes nothing, Michael," Elizabeth says while she glares back at Michael. "You are coming with me to see our Father, even if I have to use force!"

"I will be using the force here!" Michael shouts back. "Battle! Kuraz can't attack by its own effect, but Ether is free to take you down. Ether attacks you directly!"

The Heavenly Monarch takes a step forward, and places her staff in her left hand. She brings her right hand up, the fingers splayed open like Edea did earlier in the turn. The ground beneath Elizabeth's D-Wheel rumbles ominously, and she looks down to see the area beneath her covered with white light. The light moves with her D-Wheel, not giving her any chance to escape.

Michael shouts, "Celestial Ray!" and Ehther clenches her hand in an echo of Kuraz's action. A beam of white light joins with the light below Elizabeth's D-Wheel, and she is engulfed in searing heat and energy. She cries out as the intensity of the simulated attack inflicts real pain to her senses. Her D-Wheel rocks violently from side to side as she tries to regain control from being blinded by holographic light.

Samuel gasps as the Palus daughter's vehicle tilts dangerously far to the left, almost touching the ground. The feather on Elizabeth's cap breaks off as the item threatens to fall off her head… only for Elizabeth to wrench the front wheel in the direction of her tilt. The vehicle spins rapidly in place once, twice, thrice, and then shoots out in the same direction it was originally going.

Elizabeth gives a harsh wrench with her waist and legs, which rights the D-Wheel up on the track. She is several feet behind Michael, but she starts to close the distance when she floors the accelerator **(Elizabeth LP: 4000-200) (SPC: 8-5)**.

"You're still standing?" Michael asks, his eyes wide with surprise. "I had thought that attack would be enough to knock you down. You must be really determined to take me in."

Elizabeth doesn't respond as she takes slow breaths through her nose, and out through her mouth, to steady her rapid heartbeat. Her clothes are coated in dust, the feather in her tricorn cap plucked clean off. The cap itself rests askew on her head, and the front end of her D-Wheel has several scratches and scuffs from her effort to keep it from crashing. Her eyes are wide and glittering with emotion, and fatigue, from the feat she just accomplished.

"During Main Phase 2," Michael says, "I activate a second Will of the Monarchs Speed Spell. I reveal Erebus, the Underworld Monarch, from my hand as part of the cost. I then add the Trap, Escalation of the Monarchs, to my hand, and discard Erebus to the Graveyard."

Michael quickly goes through the motions of his Spell, and gets the new card to his hand. Samuel and Elizabeth look on in silence **[HAND SIZE (Michael): 4-3]**.

"I Set one card in my backrow, and end my turn." Michael looks to Elizabeth with a hard gaze, which is somewhat blocked by his helmet's visor. "Show me what you can do." **[HAND SIZE (Michael): 3-2]**

 **[ROUND 5] [Michael: 2800 LP, 7 SPC] [Elizabeth: 200 LP, 5 SPC]**

 **[TURN 9: Elizabeth] [HAND SIZE: 8-9] [Michael: 5-6 SPC] [Elizabeth: 7-9 SPC]**

"I'll show you what I got, Michael!" Elizabeth says as she draws for her turn. She looks over her hand before she makes her move: "I Normal Summon Storm Spire!"

' _Oh, no!_ ' Samuel thinks.' _That Monster was a powerful addition to her Deck when she was a 'Dark Signer'! What's it going to do here?_ '

Lightning flashes in the sky as Elizabeth's Monster appears beside her D-Wheel. The edges are symmetrical around the green crystal, held in place by the two halves of a gray pillar. A tornado quickly forms around the pillar and crystal from the ground, without obscuring its view. The tornado does not spread any further across Elizabeth's field, and none of the dust flies in Michael's path. **(ATK: 2000) (LVL 4) [HAND SIZE (Elizabeth): 9-8]**

"Spire's effect," she calls out, "Storm's Purge! When this card is Summoned, I select two cards on your field. One is destroyed, and the other is shuffled into your Deck. Since I can't target your Monsters due to "Rampage of the Monarchs", I'll target it to be destroyed. I'll also shuffle "Empire of the Monarchs into your Deck."

The central crystal flashes twice before a loud _crack_ signals the arrival of two lightning bolts of the same color. The bolts arc around Michael's field to reach his two Speed Spells. They both shatter instantly, and the weight Rampage placed on the field lifts. Ehther and Kuraz lose their power boost, but they don't appear any weaker for it **(ATK/DEF (Ether: 3800-2800/2000-1000) (Kuraz: 3400-2400/2000-1000))**.

"Now, it's _my_ turn to use force! I activate a second Elder's Insight; you already know what it does, but it is just what I need to win."

The Speed Spell looks the same as the last copy, and Storm Spire quickly powers up from its benefits **(ATK/DEF (Spire): 2000-2500/400-900) [HAND SIZE: 9-8]**.

"Now, since I have at least 6 Speed Counters, I play another Speed Spell; World Breaker!"

This Spell shows an actual planet undergoing a catastrophic series of natural disasters. Hurricanes mix with wide-spread wildfires and floods. Other continents break apart into smaller pieces as massive earthquakes rip through the planet's crust. It is easy to see the planet will not last much longer **[HAND SIZE: 7-6]**.

"This Spell changes the Attribute of all Monsters on the field to my choice of FIRE, WATER, EARTH, or WIND. Then you take 500 damage for each of your Monsters that was changed this way. I choose the element of WATER, and you take 1500 damage!"

Michael gets the chance to say, "What?!" before his field comes under assault from a sudden, severe rainstorm. The two Monarchs, and the Squire, shield themselves with their arms. Michael is not as protected, and the rain droplets dig into his body like icicles. He grunts several times as the rain soaks through his clothes instantly and chills his skin. He keeps his D-Wheel under control with concentrated effort **[Michael LP: 2800-1300] [SPC: 7-6]**.

"Your Life Points are low," Elizabeth states as the rainstorm vanishes as suddenly as it appeared, "low enough for me to win right now! Battle!"

' _How can she win?_ ' Samuel thinks as Michael wipes his eyes. ' _Ether has more attack, and Kuraz is only 100 points weaker. The only other option would be… Eidos!_ '

"Storm Spire attacks Eidos for lethal Piercing Damage through Elder's Insight! LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Spire's central crystal glows brighter and brighter as its tornado rumbles and flashes like a thundercloud about to release a massive electrical charge. The charge releases itself a few seconds later, in the form of a jagged green bolt. It streaks towards Eidos, who barely has time to brace himself from the oncoming attack.

"Open Trap Card," Michael shouts before the bolt connects with the kneeling Monster, "Escalation of the Monarchs! I can activate its effect during my Main Phase, or your Battle Phase. Now, I can immediately perform a Tribute Summon!"

Elizabeth clenches her teeth as the Trap she had seen before activates. The lightning bolt slows down considerably as the card takes effect, leaving Michael enough time to execute his plan:

"I release Eidos and Kuraz, and call down the true ruler of thunder: Zaborg, the Mega Monarch!"

The Squire and the Monarch both turn to twin bolts of white lightning, and Ehther takes a step back as the bolts meld together. The result becomes a massively-armored man with shockingly spiked green hair, a small golden crown, and red marks along his face. His armor is mostly white, with traces of dark-blue parts alongside two spiked wrist bracelets. The gauntlets that cover his hands have red fingertips, his hands apparently very large to wield thunderbolts.

The Mega Monarch grunts once as he flexes his shoulders; they are beneath two large plates adorned with huge red spikes. His lower body sports a yellow, tiger-striped skirt that stretches to his feet, most of it tied behind his back. A large metal ring floats behind his back, several pieces of metal on the ring angled to his body. Lightning crackles in his hands as he takes a look at the oncoming bolt; one beyond his control **(LIGHT, Thunder, 2800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 8) [HAND SIZE (Michael): 2-1]**.

"Zaborg's effect: when he is Tribute Summoned, he destroys one Monster on the field. Storm Spire will fall before Thunder's Wrath!"

Zabrog laughs in a deep voice as Spire's bolt comes into his grasp. He grasps it, and pulls it towards him like a rope. The ring on his back spins rapidly as he changes the bolt into a silver-colored one. With another grunt, he flings it back to its sender. Spire is unable to dodge in time, and it is crumbles to pieces alongside a loud _barroom_ that echoes across the track. Samuel shudders, even though it is just Solid Vision; the effect looks very realistic.

"Now, the second part of Zaborg's effect. Since Storm Spire was a LIGHT Attribute Monster, we both send cards from our Extra Decks equal to Spire's Level to our Graveyards. I have no Extra Deck, but you certainly do." Elizabeth complies without a response, her expression downcast as her latest plan is counteracted by Michael's Deck.

"I Set one card in my backrow," she finally says. "Go." **[HAND SIZE (Elizabeth): 6-5]**

Michael quickly draws his card after the two loop around the curve yet again. Elizabeth's field is mostly bare against the two Monarchs, something that Samuel quickly notes. To him, it looks like Elizabeth is placing her hopes on this one card. If it is destroyed, or negated, then she will have nothing left.

' _Hard to think that, unpossessed like this, Elizabeth's Deck would falter for so long. Then again, once Michael could Tribute Summon a Monarch, he took control of the Duel. He's kept an iron grip on it since then, and turned things around._ ' He looks to Elizabeth's D-Wheel as he adds, ' _I just hope Elizabeth can handle the sense of losing against her brother…_ '

At that moment, Samuel hears a new sound in the air: the whirling hum of some other vehicle. He looks up to the sky with squinted eyes. A white helicopter quickly stands out against the gray clouds, and a bolt of blue lightning flashes near its position. The vehicle flies far above Satellite, but it quickly starts to descend to the island.

Samuel turns back to the Duel at hand. He can inform the two Duelists about the helicopter later.

 **[TURN 10: Michael] [HAND SIZE: 1-2] [Michael: 7-8 SPC] [Elizabeth: 6-7 SPC]**

"What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth asks, glaring at Michael when he does not take any more actions. "Attack me. Show me how defiant you are against me, and our family."

"The Palus family is not my family, anymore." Michael says this with a solemn tone, as if giving a speech to a large audience. "I am who I choose to be, not bound down to anything. If I need to hurt you to make you realize that… then I will do it with regret."

"Regret?" Elizabeth slowly repeats that word, her anger slowly turning into a confused stare. Michael continues with his turn: "I release Ether and Kuraz to Tribute Summon the ruler of frost and ice: Mobius, the Mega Monarch."

The two Monarchs simultaneously melt into floating spheres of water, which join as an unseen wind spreads a chill to both Duelists. A new male Monarch takes shape as the wind howls with fervor. This one has sky-blue armor, and a cape with a darker red shade along its interior. White spikes jut from its knuckles, shoulder plates, elbows, and the top of its helmet. Its armor has swirling red lines along either side, and blue gloves cover its hands from the frost around it.

A white ring, similar in shape to what the other Monarchs wield, floats behind his body. His golden-yellow eyes glare across the field, the rest of his face covered by his helmet. The frost turns into a trail of ice that spreads beneath its feet, its very presence able to freeze the ground it floats over **(WATER, Aqua, 2800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 8) [HAND SIZE (Michael): 2-1]**.

"Mobius's Summoning effect," Michael states, "Engulfing Snow. When he is Tribute Summoned, I destroy up to 3 Spell and Trap cards. I remove your Set card, and Elder's Insight."

The wind picks up again as Mobius raises a hand to Elizabeth's field. He clenches that hand, and the wind becomes a snowstorm that blows over Elizabeth without mercy. Her D-Wheel shrugs off most of the snow due to its current speed, but Elizabeth still shivers in her exposed ride. Her two cards, the last two defenses on her field, freeze over and shatter under the storm.

"Battle." Michael looks right at Elizabeth as he gives his command with no sort of happiness. "Mobius attacks you directly to end the Duel. Icy Burial."

Mobius spreads his arms wide, and then claps his hands together in Elizabeth's direction. A cone of frost flies from his fingers and slams into her D-Wheel. Elizabeth cries out again as the direct assault chills her deeper than the prior attack. Samuel looks on in a mixture of concern, sorrow, and pity, for both Duelists as their battle comes to an end **(Elizabeth LP: 200-0) [RIDING DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

 **[SAMUEL'S POV]**

Elizabeth's D-Wheel releases a large cloud of steam, and then suddenly comes to a halt. Elizabeth flies over the vehicle's front wheel, lands hard on her shoulder, and then rolls for a few feet. She eventually stops and splays her battered body out on the dirt.

I stare at her for a moment, her body a long way from my position. I then turn my Disk's screen off and race across the track towards her. Michael stops his D-Wheel some ways from Elizabeth's position, and her own D-Wheel. He gets off, and takes his helmet off, while I run over to the siblings.

The sky still rumbles with thunder, which almost blocks out the low sobbing from Elizabeth. I only pick up that sound when I get within several feet of her. She makes no effort to get up, or ask us for help.

"How?" she says through a stuffy nose, and a hoarse throat. "How?! I spent so much to get here, all for nothing!"

She resumes her sobs as her body shakes a few times. I want to help her, but my gut instinct tells me to stay back and let this issue resolve itself.

"You Dueled as best you could," Michael says as he slowly walks over to the prone woman. "You fought for a goal you thought was important." The two look at each other before Michael then quietly says, "I respect that."

Elizabeth's eyes widen. I hear her breathe bit easier. Michael continues with, "You didn't know how I would act when you got here. But, I also see you aren't fully influenced by Arias. I first thought you were a lackey in the Palus household, but that is no longer true."

Michael kneels down to Elizabeth and offers a hand. He then concludes, "You are an independent woman, alone and confused. I've been down that road before, and it is a rocky one to go alone. I think your time here in Satellite will help you see how the world really works."

Wow. That was pretty well said. Maybe he really _does_ respect Elizabeth, despite her claims that they aren't siblings. Elizabeth seems to think that way when she clasps her hand into Michael's own. He helps her up to her feet, and skims over a few cuts on her legs and arms.

"Are you able to drive on your own?" he asks her. She nods, tears still in her eyes.

"I hate to interrupt," I say as I suddenly remember what I saw a short while ago, "but I saw a helicopter fly by shortly before the Duel ended. I think it was heading towards Martha's cottage."

"We'd better get back there, then." Michael quickly states. But, he first helps Elizabeth walk back to her D-Wheel. She lightly pushes him away once she can grip the vehicle on her own, and gets into the seat without aid. The vehicle's engines start up after a failed first try. Michael runs to his D-Wheel, and I sprint over to him.

"Hop on, Netrunner," the Monarch ruler tells me as he pats the back end of his D-Wheel. I get on without hesitation, and we set off back to Martha's cottage. Again, Michael is in the lead. I look to the sky above us, and note it doesn't look any different from when we arrived; if anything, I think it's gotten worse.

* * *

We come to the cottage, and I stare at the gathering of people outside. The white helicopter, as I suspected, has touched down outside the residence. Its occupants are out and about, with several small interactions taking place at the same time.

Martha stands by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, her arms wrapped around the former 'King' of Riding Duels. He stands several inches above her, and looks at her with a very embarrassed face. Yusei just smiles at the two of them; he must know something about this that I don't. Whatever the case, the old 'King' does not like this treatment. That might be because it is being done in front of the new 'King'.

A group of children wearing simple shirts and shorts look at the gathering of people from just in front of the orphanage. They look at Jack and Yusei with awe and admiration. They must be some of the kids who live in the orphanage, under Martha's care. They all look clean and fit, even though their clothes look noticeably threadbare. So, they must know about Yusei and Jack from the television broadcast of the Fortune Cup.

Aimi, my 'admirer', is not among them. I don't think I would want to deal with her right now. Granted, if any of these kids recognize me, I am going to have to deal with more 'fans'.

A man I vaguely remember as "Saiga" stands by them, with one foot against the house's wall and a small smile on his face. Rua and Ruka, who each look the same as I saw them in the Fortune Cup, stand closer to the helicopter. The twins look at the Satellite children with wide eyes as they talk to each other. They must be surprised

Another woman with blue hair, gold eyes, and wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket, stands by the helicopter doors. She looks over the group with quick glances between the separate pairs. Next to her is, of all people, Officer Tetsu Ushio, who looks at the orphans with a dismissive glare. The scar on his left cheek has healed over since I last saw him, but he still wears the same uniform. He also seems to have the same attitude he used to. I don't want to deal with _him_ , if possible.

To the woman's right, standing alone among the crowd, is…

"Aki…!"

My body turns cold the moment I see her, and whisper her name out loud. She still wears the same Victorian dress, the same hairpiece holding her scarlet locks in place. Her brown eyes widen when she sees me, but she doesn't become angry at my presence. That doesn't make me feel any better; she could just be waiting for the right moment to kill me a _fourth_ time with her Psychic powers.

My right arm tingles, and then throbs, in a slow pulse. I look down to see my false Signer mark glow a dim red. The sensations it gives aren't painful ones, like the throbs from when I last Dueled her. It's soothing, this time. It's never done _that_ before, even when Aki and I were near each other. I look up to Aki, and see her Signer mark – a _real_ Signer mark – glow with the same intensity as mine. Its light shines brighter, and then weaker, in a similar rhythm to what my own is doing.

I look to her face, and meet her brown orbs head-on. I can't look away. I brace myself for a mental assault, some telepathic attack on my cybernetic mind. Aki looks at me as my arm pulses five more times.

She nods, an answer to an unspoken question. Her eyes are a mixture of angry, confused… and sad? That doesn't seem right.

Aki suddenly turns away, and walks to the orphanage, without a word. I follow her every step, spellbound to her movements. She speaks briefly to Martha, who walks with her to the front door. She opens it, and she moves inside. I think I see her give me one more glance, but it goes by so fast that it she probably didn't do it.

 **[Do not linger on this issue. You are being observed by multiple sources.]**

Crap, everyone's looking at me! All the faces, all the emotions, all the possible questions! What do I do, what do I do?!

Luckily, or maybe _unluckily_ , Yusei makes the first move. He turns to the cottage, and goes inside. Jack does the same a moment later, and then Ruka and Rua. Ushio gives me an odd look as he goes by, and the suited woman's eyes glimmer with pity as she follows the group indoors.

Michael gets off his D-Wheel, and I slowly slip off the back. He moves to help Elizabeth off her ride, and she says something to him that I don't hear. The two slowly amble inside, and Martha holds the door wide for them. She looks at Elizabeth's cuts and scrapes and quickly glares at Michael. He says something else I don't hear, and her anger turns to concern. The siblings move inside, and Martha turns to look at me.

I glance at the upstairs windows. Mia isn't at any of them. I look to the helicopter and see a shaded figure in the pilot's seat. He doesn't look at me, probably busy on some other task. I finally turn to Martha, who looks at me with a sad smile.

I suck up a breath, and walk inside the cottage. Hopefully, I can find somewhere quiet to think about things, and prepare to complete the Collective's assignment. Somehow, however, I don't think I'll get that chance anytime soon.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. The next chapter is going to have a lot of conversations (or, I am hoping to write a lot of conversations). As before, I do not know how long it will take for me to complete it.**

 **So, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Holiday season now, despite it being about two weeks before Christmas Day. My outside work is growing, but that's only natural around this time of year. I hope to see you in good spirits when the next chapter is complete.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	18. Telling The Truth

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter in the story.**

 **This chapter is another explanation chapter, but I hope it will also demonstrate some emotion between the characters. There are a lot of people mentioned here, so please bear with me.**

 **I also feel I may have rushed this chapter a bit, but that could just be my sense of deadlines talking. Please let me know if anything is seriously out of place, or needs to be fixed.**

 **This chapter does have characters used by the Fanfiction user 'Myyddraal'. All credit for them goes to 'Myyddraal'.**

 **Now, for the Japanese to English names:**

 _Ushio = Trudge_  
 _Ruka = Luna_  
 _Rua = Leo_  
 _Saiga = Blister_  
 _Mikage Sagiri = Mina Simington_  
 _Aki = Akiza_  
 _Rutger = Roman_  
 _Takuya = Taka_  
 _Jun = John_  
 _Micchan = Mitch_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Same as the previous chapters. **(Sorry, I'm not in the mood to type it all out. You all probably know what it is by now.)**

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

The wooden walls of Martha's orphanage don't give me any comfort. My heart hammers in my chest as I try to take slow, steady breaths. I put a hand against a wall, my other hand pressing against my heart. I feel tired, and upset at myself. I need to fix this, somehow.

A door closes behind me. Footsteps ring in my ears as they come up to me. A hand goes on my shoulder. I shut my eyes and turn my head away.

The strangely-calm voice of Martha tells me, "You are full of surprises, Netrunner." I sigh in response before I brush her hand off me.

"I need some time alone," I tell her. But, she grips me on the shoulder before I can step away.

"You won't get any help alone. I've seen these feelings far too often to not know that." Her words hit me hard, and my gut says they are correct. If that's the case, then she may have an alternative. But, several questions remain.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I want to help everyone I can. The children here have almost nothing to call their own. They live in one of the poorest areas of society. But, they are still people, and they still deserve a chance to do great things. They just often need time, and care, to feel happy with themselves. That is the same now as it was when those young men were here."

"You mean…" I open my eyes as I try to interpret who 'those young men' could be. An answer comes like a spark in the darkness: "You know Yusei Fudo?"

"Jack Atlas, too. They were children here, once."

I turn to face her, see if she's lying. The fact astounds me, it must be false. Martha's eyes, her expression, looks honest enough to make her words true. My respect for her doubles in that moment.

"Look," she says as she squeezes my shoulder, "I'm going to talk to the others. Do you want to come with me?"

"No," I immediately reply, "not now. But… I do want to speak to them all soon." I look to the floor as I add, "I've got some things to say, and I don't want to leave anyone important out."

"I'll see about arranging that. In the meantime, you can head to the kitchen. I need some help in making our dinner, with so many new mouths to feed."

Her smile spreads to me as I reply, "I'll be there soon. I do need a moment alone, though."

She finally lets me go before going into the dining room. I walk up the stairs, my earlier fears gone. But, I know they'll be back again. While I'm here, with the Signers, with my _memories_ , my fears won't go away.

* * *

I move up the stairs to a back room on the upper floor. I knock on the door, wait a few moments, and then open it when no sound comes from inside. The room looks almost exactly like the one I woke up in; the only big difference is the position of the bed to the door. The bed, despite looking low-quality, has the sheets carefully tucked in. No one is here, which is good for me.

I close the door behind me, and move to the farthest corner from the door. I take out the transmitter devices from my coat pocket, as well as the tracking watch. The three transmitters look the same, and all three are probably broadcasting their signals right now.

I should inform the Superiors of this change. But, how do I send a message to them? The Superiors never told me how to use these transmitters, did they?

 **[Accessing archived data…]**

I close my eyes as my head starts aching. I don't pay attention to the images that flash behind my eyelids. Luckily, they only last a few moments before my implant gives me some instructions.

I slip one transmitter into an earlobe, and press a finger against it. It gives two short _beeps_ as my guidance implant gives me a notification: **[Transmission live. Begin your message.]**

I take a deep breath, and start.

"This is the Netrunner, reporting to all agents of the Collective that can hear this transmission. I have located the missing transmitters inside Martha's orphanage. As the Superiors categorized, Martha is a caretaker of several orphaned children in Satellite. She willingly gave the items to me, and says three boys here had them previously. She does not know where the boys found the items.

"Martha and the children also know of my alias identity, since they watched the Fortune Cup. Because of this, I suspect many people in Satellite also know about me."

I take a swallow before I switch topics. I don't want to mention my fears of meeting someone here that wants to test their skills against a Fortune Cup Duelist.

"In connection to the Palus family, and Andromeda's investigations into them, I have encountered the daughter, and unofficial 'son', here in Satellite. It seems the daughter, Elizabeth, came to Neo Domino before her parents did to find Michael on her own. She wants to bring Michael back into the family, but Michael does not want to return. Michael harbors a lot of anger against his former father, Arias, because he disowned him from the family name.

"The siblings had a Riding Duel a short while ago, and I went along to observe the outcome. I went because I have interacted with them both at some point, and wanted to see their conflicts be resolved. Michael won the Duel, and Elizabeth will be living with him, in Satellite, for at least two months."

I take another swallow to clear my throat. I change topics again, going to another important issue.

"The Signers Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Ruka, and Aki Izayoi have arrived at Martha's orphanage. They have seen me with my disguises removed, but have not shown any major reactions. My false Signer Mark activated in Aki's presence. Her Signer mark responded, with no negative effects. We have not spoken to each other since. I feel she has changed, but I still do not want to encounter her directly."

 **[You are stating personal information. That does not belong in an official report.]**

' _Sure, it doesn't._ '

I almost roll my eyes at my own response, and continue.

"The Signers are currently discussing their own issues with Martha, in a separate area of the orphanage. I know Yusei Fudo has friends in Satellite, and they may have been affected by the black mist that took so many people here away. With the Signers here, I suspect the Dark Signers will also come here soon. A battle between the two groups will certainly take place if that happens, one that will lead to a lot of destruction and possible death.

"This concludes my report. May you all run the Net freely."

I press a finger against the earpiece, and it repeats the same _beeps_ as before. My guidance implant gives another notification: **[Transmission ended. Report concluded.]**

I then look to the door. My eyes widen when I see it is ajar. How long was it like that? Did someone hear what I was saying? I thought I had closed it!

I race to the door, and throw it open. No one is outside, but I hear the fast patter of feet racing down the stairs. I look to the stairway and see a small shadow dart out of view.

Someone did hear me. Someone else heard about the Collective. I can't let them escape!

I charge down the hall, and take the stairs two or three at a time. I catch up to the shadow, and reach out to grab the person connected to it. My hand closes around a thin arm, and I pull the arm towards me.

A small form comes into view – Aimi. She looks at me with wide eyes, like when she first saw me. Her expression tells me she is guilty of something. She opens her mouth, but I give her a dark glare before she says a word. That shuts her up.

I pull Aimi back up the stairs as quickly as I can. I open the first door I come to on the upper floor, check to make sure no one is inside, and then pull Aimi in with me. Another bed is here, and I pull Aimi to the bed. I try to gently sit her down, but my strength makes her land a bit hard. She lies on her side for a moment, and then quickly sits up. I let go of her arm as I move in front of the door, blocking her way out.

If she heard my report, she has heard secret information. I can't let her expose my intentions, or feelings, with the Collective.

"Alright," I tell the scared girl, "time for some answers. Were you just outside the room in the back end of this floor?"

She shakes her head with an amazing amount of force. My gut says she is lying, and I give her what I think is an intimidating glare. She shifts back on the bed, so it must have worked.

"Did you hear anything I said in that room?" I ask her. "Tell me the truth."

She shakes her head again, a bit less forcefully this time. This isn't working. Maybe if I get closer to her, I can get the answers I want?

 **[Be careful with your handling. Rough manners do not, on average, aid negotiations]**

I ignore my implants words; I want to do this my way.

I jiggle the doorknob with a hand; it's locked. I take a few strides forward, and stop next to Aimi. I lean over her slightly, and her breathing sharply quickens. My shadow hangs over her body slightly, but it doesn't dim the light in her eyes. Her pupils are dilated, her nostrils flared, and she shivers almost uncontrollably.

 **[Aimi is beginning to hyperventilate out of fear. Logic states she will attempt to flee this area, or fight you if she cannot escape.]**

I look Aimi in the eyes and slowly ask, "Why are you following me?"

I inwardly flinch at my words. I could have phrased that better. A _lot_ better.

She finally speaks up with a hoarse and scratchy voice, without breaking eye contact: "You're like me. You're like all of us."

"Who is 'all of us'?"

"Us. Martha's children."

I blink. That is not an answer I expected. I quickly ask her, "How?"

"You rose from Satellite. From nothing. People know you, now. We all want to do that, too."

 **[Aspirations are common among children, in comparing themselves to current celebrities.]**

"So, you're spying on me to learn how I became famous?"

Aimi blinks without answering. I think she's confused. I rephrase my question to, "Are you trying to be like me by spying on me?"

She instantly gives a rough, "No."

"Then," I insist, "why were you listening to what I said in that room? Don't lie to me, you ran from outside the door when I finished talking."

"You can't prove that." Aimi's accusation comes from a shuddering mouth. She must be lying.

 **[Do not rush to conclusions.]**

I ignore that last notification as I state what I believe to be true.

"I closed that door myself when I entered that room. I made sure it was locked. The only way it could have opened is if someone else opened it. They would have heard me in there. When I came out of the room, they would only have had seconds to make their escape.

" _You_ ," I emphasize as I point a finger at Aimi's face as her breathing reaches a feverish pitch, "were running away when I opened that door. _You_ must have opened that door to secretly watch me, like you have been watching me since I arrived here. _That_ is my proof!"

" _Shut up_!" Aimi screams, or rather croaks out of her hoarse throat. "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

Aimi curls into a ball on the bed, her hands over her face. Her blond hair falls messily onto the covers as her body shakes with sobs. Guilt billows in my stomach, and I force it down with iron determination. I give the little orphan some breathing space, and move in front of the door.

I am not leaving here until I get answers. Aimi will eventually realize this, I'm sure.

She does, sooner than I expected. Her sobs weaken, and then stop. She looks at me through her hands. When I see her eyes, she covers her face up again. This pattern repeats itself four times over. Then, Aimi sits up.

Dried tears run down her pale cheeks. Her hair hangs beside her like a curtain. She looks different, weaker, than when I first saw her.

I state my main question again: "Why do you admire me?"

"I hate you, now," she growls back. "I admire the Collective you work for."

I stand upright against the door. "What do you mean?"

"I heard of the 'Collective' you work for at the Fortune Cup. What they said felt right. I want to help."

"Why?"

"I want an equal world. Everyone as good, and happy, as everyone else. No poor people. No bullies. No fighting. Just peace."

I clench my teeth beneath closed lips. She's using my actions against me. For a child, that's a smart move.

 **[Observation confirms that this child is a believer of the Collective's goals. She could be a new agent, if she is willing to join]**

' _No! I am not having a child join the Collective!_ '

 **[That is not your choice to make. It is not your, or any other human's, place to deny someone the freedom of choice.]**

I start with a quick, "I..." and then sigh as my determination deflates into a mix of other emotions. I didn't expect Aimi's 'admiring' to be an 'obsession' to the Collective. She is too young to know about the Collective, far too young.

"Look," I try to explain, "the Collective is not all good. Some people are afraid of them. Some hate them, and will not listen to what they say. If you join the Collective, people will hate you, too."

"I don't care. I want everyone to be happy."

"Even if you look like this?" I point to my metal eye as I say this. She looks at the augmented part, and nods.

"Even if people try to hurt you?"

She makes eye contact with me and nods. Her face is brighter from a few seconds ago.

"Even if your goal may take a lifetime to complete?"

She nods. Nothing I say works against her. She's determined to join the Collective. I can't believe this is happening… and a growing part of me doesn't want to stop it.

I open the door, and tell her, "Go."

She jumps off the bed, takes a few cautious steps forward, and then bolts out of the room. I watch her go without a word.

I don't know how to react. I need a few minutes to think about this.

 **[Your assignment is your topmost priority.]**

Yeah. Yeah, that's right.

I need to go downstairs. Martha needs my help in the kitchen, and I've delayed long enough.

* * *

I step down the stairs, and move past the dining room. It is empty. Whatever discussion had happened in there must have finished some time ago. The clatter of metal, and a pair of loud voices, comes from the door to my right. The front door is silent, and somewhat imposing because of what is out there.

But, I can't leave now. I said I would help Martha in the kitchen, and I'm going to do that.

I go through the door on the right, and see an assortment of pots, pans, and utensils hanging on racks or placed on shelves. Martha behind Officer Ushio. Ushio, to my confusion, has a white apron wrapped around his waist and a smaller white scarf tied around his hair. He stands before a boiling pot, stirring the contents of said pot with a wooden spoon. He grumbles with each revolution he makes, and he is obviously unhappy with what he is doing.

The sight of a Public Security Maintenance Bureau officer in an apron, and cooking, lifts a sizeable chunk of my earlier depression. It isn't enough to make me laugh out loud, but I do break into a smile. Martha looks over Ushio's progress, and then bops a wooden spoon in her hand against the back of his head. Ushio grunts in pain, and glares at Martha.

"You're stirring too slow!" she scolds the officer. "The sauce won't boil until tomorrow at that rate!"

Ushio mutters something I don't hear in response, which earns him another bop on the head. Martha then notices me, and keeps her smile.

"Ah, Netrunner! Thank you for coming. Come," she says as she turns to a counter next to Ushio, "you can chop up some vegetables for the stew."

I nod to Martha, and don't look Ushio in the eye as I walk by him. Martha rushes over to a rack of aprons and head-scarves, and gives me one of each. It takes me a couple of tries to tie the items on right, and Martha gets a few onions and carrots on a large white board on top of the counter. Beside the vegetables is a large knife, and a pair of well-used gloves.

"You can use these gloves to protect your hands," she explains. "Chop these up as best you can. Let me know if you need any help." She shakes the wooden spoon at me as she threatens, "Don't slack off, or you'll get it from me!"

With that, she gestures to the vegetables. I turn to face them, slip on the gloves, and pick up the knife. The blade is clean, and the light bounces off the steel. I press the blade against an onion, and the metal sinks into the vegetable. One quick press, and the onion breaks into two halves. I move to one half and use the blade to chop it down further.

I quickly get into a rhythm with the blade. It's a slow one, and I feel the blade nick against the gloves a few times as I work. I stop to check my progress, only for something hard to bop me on the head. I wince at the sensation as I look at Martha's frowning face.

"Don't stop now," she orders. "I'll let you know when you mess up. We've got to feed everyone here tonight; that's a lot of food!"

"Why don't you get other people to help, then?" Ushio asks, and I agree with his question.

"They are doing other chores," Martha responds with her hands on her hips, "so they're busy, too. We all need to work hard here, understand?"

"We get it, Martha," I answer before Ushio can say anything. I then return to my task, and see Ushio do the same out of the corner of my eye. I glance over at him, just to be sure, and continue chopping once I see he isn't any angrier against our host.

"I heard about your Duel in Neo Domino," he suddenly says to me. "I thought you were dead after the Fortune Cup, so it was a surprise to see you perfectly fine."

I don't respond. Ushio scoops a bit of a brown sauce from his pot, and sniffs it. A spicy aroma hits my nostrils before Ushio places the spoon back in the pot.

"It's crazy," he comments. "A Satellite scum like you becoming some robot terrorist against Neo Domino's citizens? Sounds almost too crazy to believe."

I dig the knife into the third onion as my anger bubbles. Is he mocking the scandal against me, or supporting its farfetched nature? Does he know it's all a lie?

"What's also crazy," he adds as I move on to a set of carrots, "is how that slave-driver Martha is treating us. I certainly have better places to be than do a chef's job. I'm not properly trained for this!"

"We're doing this to help Martha," I reply. "She wants to feed us all, and we're her guests."

"I know that. But, she could have given us all more suitable jobs. I could have guarded the grounds, for example."

I don't have a good response to that, so I just shrug my shoulders. No sense in making Ushio any angrier at me, right?

The officer doesn't say anything else, which helps me complete my task. The remaining vegetables don't take too long to chop up into tiny bits. The combined aromas make my human eye tear up, and I wipe it off with my coat sleeve.

"Nice work!" Martha comments to us both when she sees our efforts. "Now, Ushio, the Netrunner here wants to meet up with every adult here soon. He'll need to go prepare for that, so you come with me for a new task."

"Another drudge job?" Ushio growls. "Can't you get someone else to do it? And, why does _he_ get to go elsewhere?" Ushio tilts his head at me with that last question, and I frown back at him.

"No time for that!" Martha responds as she suddenly grabs Ushio's right ear with her fingers. "There's more work to be done!" She then pulls Ushio away as he says, "Ow!" several times in just a few seconds. They leave the room, and I try not to laugh. Something about seeing a man of Ushio's reputation be treated like this puts a smile on my face.

My guidance implant gives a possible answer as I turn to walk out of the kitchen: **[You previously held fear, or anger, against this person. It is normal to express emotional reactions when that person acts, or reacts, in different ways than you expect.]**

My happiness quickly fades as I step back into the main hall of the first floor. If I am acting like this with Officer Ushio, then how will the other people react to me when I lay out the truth? Will they find it funny, or frightening? Will they even believe me?

 **[You cannot control other people's reactions towards your words. State the facts, and let them decide for themselves.]**

' _That's not as easy as you are making it sound._ '

 **[Emotions are never 'easy' to understand, or respond to. This is a fact the Collective has learned over time, and is a potential problem it will correct when mankind is united.]**

I shudder in mid-step as I read that message. I then press my foot hard against the floor, to dispel my fears. I just need to get the facts out there, for better or worse.

* * *

The dining room is empty when I come in. I expected that, but the silence gives me no comfort. I pause inside the room's entrance, split between sitting down and going away to find people. Has Martha told other people about my intentions to meet them? Should I go to the people I want to talk to, and ask them to come here?

I get an answer when someone comes from upstairs: Yusei Fudo. He looks at me impassively, and says nothing, as he walks by me into the room. I step to one side of the doorway to give him room to pass by. He takes a seat on one side of the table, several seats away from the entrance. His eyes stay on the wooden surface.

I move to take a seat at the end closest to the entrance. A pair of lighter footsteps reach my ears from beyond the entranceway, but I try my best to not turn around. The sound gets louder until Ruka and Rua come in. They take seats next to each other, opposite Yusei. They each give him a smile, but only Ruka looks at me. I see the same expression in her eyes I saw in Aimi's: fear.

The next to come in is Saiga, but he moves to a far corner of the room. He leans against the wall, and only glances at me once. He seems focused on other things, not related to me. But, if he's here, he must hold me in some regard, right?

Jack Atlas comes next, followed closely by the suited woman from outside. He frowns at me as he sits opposite Yusei, which I try my best to not return. The woman takes a seat between Jack and Rua, and pauses when she sees my metal eye up close. I guess I should expect this reaction, since most people don't accept my appearance. At least she doesn't openly hate it at first sight, like the audience in the Fortune Cup did. She's probably had time to do some research, or hear different opinions on the matter.

Aki comes in next, and I look away from her the instant I see her. My right arm throbs once, enough for me to clutch the area with my left hand. I see Aki's hand move to her own arm, but she does not look affected. She moves to the back-corner opposite to Saiga, and stands at attention. Her eyes look at me, and me alone. It unnerves me, as if something is on my face that she absolutely wants me to wipe off. If it's my metal eye, I can't do anything about that.

Officer Ushio comes in less than a minute later. He doesn't wear the apron, or head-scarf, anymore; he probably finished whatever tasks Martha had him do. He doesn't look at me as he takes one of the chairs to my left, several seats away from Yusei. He does give the suited woman several quick looks, which she does not seem to see. What's up with that, I wonder?

Michael and Elizabeth Palus are the last to arrive. The dining room door closes after they come in; I don't look to check whether it's Martha who does that. I give each person a second look as I wait a few seconds. No one speaks up, or looks at each other for very long. Michael takes a seat next to Yusei in the meantime, and Elizabeth sits between him and Ushio.

I guess it's time to begin.

"Thank you all for coming," I start. "I wanted to speak to you all, in order to clarify any confusion you may have about me. You all have interacted with me in different ways, some more than others. I want to explain the truth to everyone, here and now. I will give my information in three main points.

"Please," I add with a raised hand, "leave any questions about each point until the end of my explanation for it. Any larger questions can be asked at the very end. Does everyone here agree with these requests?"

Everyone nods, or just stares back at me with no change in expression. That's a good sign, so I begin.

"My first point," I begin, "concerns my name, and origin. Some of you know me as 'Samuel'; others know me through my alias, 'The Netrunner'. I suspect none of you know me by my true name, which is 'Epsilon'.

"Epsilon is the Greek word for the number five. This name is like the names of my four brothers – Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Those are the Greek numbers for one, two, three, and four, respectively. We were all—"

I choke a bit on a lump in my throat as pictures of my brother's screaming faces flash in front of me. I swallow the lump down, shake my head to clear the images, and make a slight change to what I was going to say.

"We _are_ a series of five human clones, created by Rex Godwin, as part of the "5D's Project". This project was made to summon the Crimson Dragon before the Dark Signers could regain their power."

Aki and Mia are the only people whose eyes do not widen at my statement. I almost wince at the shocked, or angry, looks everyone else gives me. I feel so embarrassed, but I keep talking.

"My four brothers and I were all spliced from the same host body. The host was an Osiris Red student at Duel Academia named Samuel Tagami. Samuel was murdered at the Academia five years ago, and the incident was extensively covered up before people learned about it. However, Godwin acquired Samuel's body from the school for his project.

"The main reason that Godwin wanted Samuel Tagami's body was because Samuel had inhuman psychic abilities. Those of you here who have interacted with the Arcadia Movement and their "Psychic Duelists" know what abilities I am talking about. Godwin hoped to use these abilities to replicate the Signer's connections to the Crimson Dragon, and each other.

"That is my first point. Are there any questions about this?"

Silence. Then, Officer Ushio speaks up with a slight growl to his tone: "Why haven't you used the name "Epsilon" before now?"

I quickly answer, addressing everyone as I look at him: "I did not know the full story of my creation when I first met all of you. I suffered amnesia from a hard D-Wheel crash in Satellite while escaping from Godwin's testing facility. I only regained my full memories after the Fortune Cup ended."

Ushio doesn't ask any further, so I turn my eyes elsewhere. Ruka slowly raises her hand, which gives me a satisfied feeling inside. I nod to her, and she quickly lowers the hand to the table.

"Are your brothers alright?" she asks, and then adds, "Where are they now?"

"My brothers are, as far as I know, still in the testing facility I escaped from. They are still under Godwin's care, their bodies inside stasis pods. Their brains are connected to a series of virtual servers with futuristic settings. These servers were created by Godwin to isolate the five of us from the real world: I say _us_ because most of my earliest memories are inside these servers with them. My brother's minds were heavily damaged by Godwin's actions… as well as mine."

The screaming faces return, along with the warped images of the megacorporations they worked in. I clench my hands against the table's surface, and continue.

"Each brother worked in a fictional megacorporation in their server. Alpha worked for "Haas-Bioroid", which produced robotic parts, and human-like robots called "Bioroids" that were treated like people in Satellite. Beta worked for the Japanese-themed "Jinteki", which created clones to replace human jobs, or test psychic abilities. Gamma was with the world-spanning "Near-Earth Broadcast Network", or "NBN", a mass-media network that could manipulate what people knew through advertisements and specific news broadcasts. Delta was a high-ranking official of the "Weyland Consortium", which focused on industry and city-building to the point of recklessly draining the world's natural resources.

"The four servers were all connected to a single network, and each brother kept watch of the other's servers whenever possible. I visited each of them at different times, and learned things from all of them. Unfortunately, those servers were destroyed when Godwin tried to combine our Psychic Dueling energies together to summon the Crimson Dragon."

Ruka's eyes turn to the table, and Rua scratches his head with a confused look. I can understand why they don't know about this.

"My second point concerns my relation to the Signers, Dark Signers, and Crimson Dragon. I already mentioned that Godwin wanted to artificially summon the Crimson Dragon. To do this, he grafted my brothers and myself with false Signer marks, shaped like a dragon's eye."

I pull down my right sleeve, and show my bare right arm to everyone. To my surprise, the mark is still there, glowing just enough to seem unnatural.

"All five of us had the same mark," I continue as I cover my arm again, "rather than the unique marks of each true Signer. Even with this artificial mark, the Crimson Dragon seems to be interested in my survival. My mark has flared up in response to major conflicts with Dark Signers, or other Signers, occurs. For example, it activated when I Dueled against Aki in the Fortune Cup. The Crimson Dragon has also shown me visions of future events, and worked to restore my memories when the Arcadia Movement tried to enslave me.

"The Dark Signers recently sent a possessed individual against me to test my strength. They called me a "False Signer", despite my mark activating in their presence. I do not know why the Dark Signers care about me, but I do not think I am as important to them as the real Signers are."

"Any questions to this point?"

"If all this information is so important," Jack Atlas remarks with an annoyed frown, "why didn't Godwin mention it to us? We were just at his place, and he told us all about the Signer's purpose. He didn't say a word about you."

"Godwin probably regards me as a failure. Project 5D's did summon the Crimson Dragon, but only for a few seconds. It vanished by its own power, but not before giving me a vision of the Dark Signers destroying Satellite, and then the world."

"That's like the vision we all had!" Ruka speaks up. "Remember, at the end of the Fortune Cup?"

Yusei, Jack, and Aki all nod in agreement. Everyone else doesn't react, so they probably don't know about this incident.

"Compared to you all, I am not worthy of learning the Signer's true purpose. So, Godwin wouldn't regard me in the talk he had with you."

The suited woman speaks up next: "You said your brothers were hurt by both you and Godwin- _sama's_ actions. What exactly happened?"

I hiss out a breath. I figured this question would come up. But, one word she says makes me pause.

"Before I answer that, miss, I don't think I know who you are."

"My name is Mikage Sagiri," she answers. "I am Rex Godwin's secretary, and adviser to Atlas- _sama_." I look to Jack for confirmation, and he just nods. He doesn't seem to care too much.

"Well, Ms. Sagiri," I explain, "after I was defeated in the Fortune Cup semifinals, my injured body was placed into a pod like my brothers. Godwin used a hologram to communicate with me inside that private network I already mentioned. He explained who I really was, and what he made me for. I also learned about the mental connection I shared with my brothers. That connection was the cause of their suffering.

"My near-death experience also affected my brothers, since their minds were linked to mine. The servers they lived in experienced a phenomenon called "The Surge", with a result like old Domino City's "Zero Reverse". Each megacorporation mutated into a dark version of itself, and each brother focused only on their own goals. I had to Duel each of them to unify our artificial Signer powers. I didn't _want_ to do it at first, but the only other option was to watch them all turn into monsters.

"Alpha wanted to assimilate all mankind into robotic servants, because he believed machines were superior. Beta tried to make a cult out of Jinteki's workers, like the Arcadia Movement seems to want with its recruits. Gamma attempted to keep an illusion of the past alive, and used his human body as a power source for that illusion. Delta sought to move his people into space to escape the doomed servers, and find a new home.

"I beat them all, and the Crimson Dragon was briefly made real in our world. I was then taken from Godwin by members of the Arcadia Movement, and have not seen my brothers since."

"I see. Thank you." Mikage goes silent after she says this. She looks like she wants to know more, or talk about more than this, but she is resisting the urge to do so. I don't want to single her out, so I move on to my final topic.

"My third point concerns the "Collective" that I am a part of. They are connected to Project 5D's, and the "Zero Reverse" disaster that led to the Dark Signer's awakening."

I swallow down another lump in my throat before I begin. This time, my fears come from spilling one of the Collective's secrets.

"The Collective was first formed when "Zero Reverse" occurred. Three people working on the original "Momentum" Reactor were at the disaster site. They were all struck by negative energy, and saw visions of three possible futures for the world. These visions were what drew them together while everyone recovered from the disaster.

"One vision was like the distant past, where people lived like primitive hunters and gatherers. One was a dark nightmare, with machines killing the humans that created them. The third was what they called a "synthesis", where humans joined themselves with machinery to become stronger than ever before. This third vision is what the Collective hope to achieve, someday.

"To do this, the Collective are keeping watch in Neo Domino, and Satellite. They give all their agents cybernetic upgrades, or repairs, to make them better at their job. For example, they fixed my eye," I add as I point to my implant, "when I injured it in Neo Domino.

"The Collective do not wish to hurt anyone, and the agents it currently has are good at their jobs. They are careful, calculating, and hopeful of a bright future for everyone."

I let that statement hang for a few seconds, and then ask everyone, "Any questions to this point?"

Saiga clasps his hands under his chin before he asks, "How much influence does the Collective really have in Neo Domino?"

"Well, they—"

I freeze up as my metal eye turns blood-red. I cover the eye with a hand, in case anyone sees this change taking place. Warning panels overlap each other countless times over in that eye. My guidance implant shows an all-caps statement: **[DO NOT REVEAL ANY PRIVATE INFORMATION ABOUT THE COLLECTIVE]**

' _I won't reveal anything important,_ ' I quickly reply in my head, _honest! I know the Superiors want to protect the Collective at all costs._ '

 **[Your words will be monitored, and modified if necessary, to suit the Collective's safety.]**

I lower my hand from my eye as the warning messages go away. A few quick blinks shows no long-lasting harm from the implant. I turn to Saiga, and try to phrase my words in a good way. Good for _me_ , that is.

"The Collective has agents in almost every area of the City. Everything from celebrity life to secret market deals have an agent assigned to them. The agents report any special circumstances, people, or events to the Superiors so they know what is going on."

"So, they're like a "beat" in journalism? Every agent just sticks to their assigned roles?"

"Usually. Sometimes, agents are paired together to face a serious threat. It depends on the situation. Also, any reports that the agents make is to the Superiors first, and then to other agents. Anyone who does not need to know of a situation is not informed."

Michael is next to ask a question: "If the Collective doesn't want to hurt anyone, and is just watching things in the City, why did they take direct control of you during the Fortune Cup?"

I narrow my eyes at the Monarch-user. Did he have to bring _that_ incident back up, too?

"That was the Superiors acting to protect me," I angrily reply. "They knew the Fortune Cup would reveal the Collective's presence, so they wanted me to be safe and focus on Dueling. Professor Frank tried to influence me into revealing the Collective's secrets, so he could use them, in turn, against the agents. If Frank had succeeded in doing that, the Collective might have been driven out of the city, or wiped out completely.

"You saw the public outcries Aki and I received in the face of Godwin's broadcast before the tournament began. He called us "Dueling Terrorists", and the public turned us into enemies. They were only happy when we were on the losing end, and they were most happy when two terrorists had to fight against each other!"

"Alright, alright," Michael says as he raises his hands in a 'take it easy' gesture. "Thanks for the explanation."

I let out a. "tch!" as I realize I reacted stronger than I probably should have. Michael doesn't say anything else.

Yusei then leans back a bit in his chair before he asks his question with a serious tone: "What are you going to do now?"

I take a moment to think, and then state my answer: "To be honest, I think the Dark Signer threat is my biggest problem. Since the Collective is connected to the conflict, I am sure the Superiors want it to end with a good result for as many people as possible. They will work as hard as they can to protect their agents from future attacks, and stop a terrible future for everyone."

Everyone looks at me, or each other. No one speaks, so they must not have any more questions.

"Thank you all for listening," I state before the silence gets too out of hand. Everyone focuses on their own tasks without a word back to me. Yusei gets up from his seat and moves to the doors. Rua and Ruka start whispering to each other. Ushio and Jack frown as they stare into space. Ms. Singleton looks closely at Jack, and Saiga watches Ushio just as closely.

Yusei opens the door, and Martha comes in with the orphanage's children. Were they waiting outside for us to finish, or were they busy elsewhere? They probably didn't hear anything I said in here… right?

The moment the children come in, the atmosphere changes. The heavy sense changes into a carefree tone, but I also feel awkwardly out of place. The boys quickly set extra chairs along the long table, with enough seats for everyone. The girls carry sets of plates forks, knives, and spoons, and arrange them in front of each chair.

Martha takes a seat at the end closet to the windows. Everyone else takes seats where they choose; the children stay close to Martha, while the Signers stick by each other on opposite sides. Ushio takes a seat on the opposite end from Martha, and I sit next to him.

Aimi looks at me once as she adjusts her seat a bit. She doesn't look upset by my choice to sit next to her, but she isn't happy, either. I inwardly hope our earlier talk hasn't left a lasting effect. I then look to Aki, and feel relief that she isn't as focused on me as earlier.

Come to think of it, Aki and Elizabeth were the only people who didn't ask any questions during my explanation. They might know something about all this the others don't, or they have their own opinions on the matter that aren't going to be changed by what I've said.

I'll have to find out, later. Right now, I've got a growling stomach to satisfy.

I join everyone in saying, "Time to eat!" before we all take our first bites.

* * *

The main course for dinner is a stew with potatoes, meat, vegetables, and eggs, on small plates. There are also several loaves of bread for everyone, resting in a few baskets across the long table. So, this is what Ushio was stirring in the pot, and what I added the chopped vegetables to. The children quickly start sipping the stew, and three of them each grab a bread loaf for dipping.

"This stew is yummy!" one boy comments. Rua and Ruka echo this with happily-surprised expressions, and spoons in their mouths.

"Yeah," another boy agrees, "it's great!"

I quickly take a sip of the stew. It tastes a bit hot on my tongue, but the flavor has a nice blend. It's a good taste, for sure; Martha certainly knows how to cook.

A blue-haired boy comments, "That nice guy from Security made it, you know!" between bites of his bread.

"Yeah," a brown-haired girl adds, "and the Netrunner helped, too!"

I look up from my food at the sound of my alias name. Everyone looks at me, and Ushio, with confusion or amusement. I blush with the Officer as we each try to stutter a reply, and trip over the other's sentence. Fortunately, the children don't seem to mind as they offer praise and compliments on the meal.

Aimi stays quiet, only nodding along with the others. I feel worse than ever for what I did, now. I try to relieve my stress with a gulp of water, but the water goes down the wrong way. I break into a series of coughs, and hold up a finger as I turn my head away from the table.

At the same time, I hear a loud, "Hot!" from Ushio after he slams his own glass on the table. Looks like he tried to eat too much of the stew at once. The children laugh at our actions, but my gut says it is a happy laugh. It's not meant to insult us.

Dinner goes by quickly. No one says anything important, but the children make small talk about their activities during the day. No one makes an outburst, or a bad comment. Everyone enjoys the food, and the other people here.

I haven't experienced something like this before. It feels good.

But, it doesn't last forever. As everyone finishes off their stew, Yusei's eyes turn to the table. He clenches his hands together; he probably wants to say something important.

"If we win this battle," Yusei then states, "a bridge will be built between here and the City. After that, there will be no more discrimination."

He then looks to Martha and the children. They look at him with wide eyes or, in Martha's case, a warm smile.

"Your futures are bound to change," the Fortune Cup champion says. "The time where you can be who you want to is coming."

"Yusei, you're so cool!" the blue-haired boy declares. The other children echo his words with giggles or laughs. They're all so happy, even when they have so little.

I almost smile at their enthusiasm. They are so confident they can make better lives for themselves, like Aimi was. But, how far are they willing to go to get their success? Will they take others down to come out on top? Will they stay friends beyond the orphanage?

 **[These matters are not your concern. How they use their fortunes is up to them.]**

I slowly breathe out through my nose as my guidance implant states what I _should_ be accepting, but _don't_. And, that worries me, because I don't know how to fix it.

A loud _crash_ joins a burst of lightning from outside. The glass window shatters into pieces, some of which fall over the children and Martha. Yusei jumps up to shield some of them as best he can, and a few other people leap from their seats.

Martha quickly asks, "Are you all okay?!" Their answers are cut off by a long, dark laugh from outside.

At this point, everyone is on their feet. I look to the window with everyone else, just as another bolt of lightning strikes the ground. It reveals a muscled man, shrouded in a black robe that has red lines along the edges. His shadow is shaped like a giant spider – the spider I saw in the Crimson Dragon's vision.

"Who are you?!" Yusei shouts as he races to the window. The man chuckles again, and I now see a Duel Disk on his left arm. Its color is darker than the standard one I've seen used, but I can't tell much more from this distance. I don't really want to get any closer to this guy, either.

The whipping wind suddenly flips the man's hood back to reveal his face. I shudder as I first see his eyes; pure black with white irises. His skin is a dark brown, with darker red lines etched down from his scalp to his jaw. His white hair is spiked back from his face, and a pair of rhombus-shaped earrings dangle from his earlobes.

"My name is Rutger," he announces in a whispery voice as he raises his right arm. "I am the Dark Signer with the Spider Birthmark."

The arm shines with a glowing purple mark of that animal. I take a step back, in fear. He's a Dark Signer? A _real_ Dark Signer?!

"I have heard that four Signers have joined forces," Rutger says, "so I came by to greet them. I also know the False Signer is here, too."

My fear doubles. He knows about that, too?!

"Of course," Rutger finishes as he raises his Duel Disk, "the welcoming party will be a Duel."

"A Duel of Darkness…" I mutter. That means we're all in trouble.

Jack shouts out, "What did you say?!" as he goes to the window, but Yusei stops him with a raised arm.

"We can't Duel here, Jack!" he insists. "Everyone will get swallowed up by the flaming geoglyph!"

 _Flaming geoglyph?_ Is that like the circle of fire from when I Dueled the possessed Elizabeth? Or, is it worse than that?

"Get everyone away from here," Yusei orders. "You protect Martha and the kids." Jack hesitates, and then complies. He turns to Ushio, who quickly moves to help Martha get the children out of the room. Yusei slams the window frame open as I move to one wall of the dining room.

"You're facing me!" he announces to Rutger. "I'll bring us to our Dueling ground!"

Rutger replies with a short, "Fine, then." He doesn't lose his smile.

"Yusei," Aki then states as the Satellite Duelist turns to leave the room, "I'm going with you." He only nods, and passes me by. I make a snap decision.

"I-I'll help with Martha and the kids," I state before he can leave. I don't entirely want to leave Yusei alone, but a _real Dark Signer_ is something I absolutely do not want to deal with. So, I go with Martha and the rest to apparent safety.

If Yusei doesn't win this Duel, then our safety won't mean anything.

* * *

It takes a few minutes before my arm throbs with a new sensation. It isn't directly painful, but it implies pain that is to come. I look to my false Signer Mark to see the eye shift around and blink rapidly.

"Ah," Jack comments as he looks at his glowing Signer Mark, "they've started."

"Yusei…" Ruka mutters in worry. Rua places his hands on her shoulders, and the other children come around them in support.

' _Good luck, Yusei and Aki,_ ' I think as my own arm now throbs at a steady rate.' _You're going to need it against that guy._ '

Martha stops us all by a back door on the second floor. It's not a room I was in before. She opens the door to reveal a larger room with no lights on. My metal eye tries to automatically scan the room, and it detects several boxes along the floor. So, this must be a storage room at the back end of the orphanage. Better than nothing, I guess; at least this room doesn't have any windows.

"Everyone," Martha orders as she gestures into the dark space, "get inside here."

No one moves. It takes me a moment to realize what everyone else is thinking – something's wrong.

"Takuya isn't here!" one girl states after she tries to count the number of people here.

"Jun and Micchan aren't here, either!" another girl adds.

"What's this?!" Martha shouts in surprise. "Where did they go?!"

I sharply inhale as a very, very bad possibility comes to mind. Ushio, Saiga, and Jack all seem to think the same thing, because they all turn and race for the stairs. We all follow them, and Martha knocks me against the wall as she pushes past me. She shoves the front door open, and the three other men stomp out into the front space.

I get to the door a moment later. No children are in sight. My Signer mark burns as I look to the night sky.

A giant, purple spider geoglyph glows beneath the clouds a few miles away. A thin fog does nothing to hide it from my eyes. I stare at it with no idea of how I should feel. Scared? Confused? Angry?

I grasp my now-shaking arm as different emotions bleed into my mind, not all of them mine. Pain. Fear. Worry. Determination. Courage. How is this happening?

Martha lets out a, "That's—!" before she stops herself. A second later, she dashes off into the fog-covered path.

"Martha!" Jack shouts as he tries to reach for her, and fails. Ushio barrels past a moment later with a quick, "I'm on it!"

I look at the officer as he follows Martha into the darkness. Once again, I must decide on what to do. Once again, this decision will have consequences.

"I-I'm going to help them!"

I charge past Jack, and everyone else, and out onto the path. My heart thunders in my chest as I hear Jack shout something at me. I don't pick up on his words, my eyes locked on Ushio's fading form.

Ushio and Martha need help. I won't let these children, or the adults, be hurt, or worse, by a Dark Signer. No matter what it takes, I need to make the world safe.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. What will Epsilon discover in a real 'Duel of Darkness'? How will he help Ushio and Martha recover the three kids? Please stay tuned to find out.**

 **I hope you all have had a happy holidays, and a happy New Year. 2018 is around the corner!**

 **As usual, your reviews, comments, constructive criticism, and feedback is well appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	19. All For Nothing

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter in the story.**

 **I don't have much to say here, really.** **This chapter is shorter than some recent chapters, and I am sorry for that. I am also trying to write smaller sentences and paragraphs, so you don't get bogged down by reading large chunks.**

 **As a side note, I hope you all had a Happy New Year, and have good plans for 2018.**

 **Here are the Japanese-to-English Names for the chapter:**

 _Ushio = Trudge  
Rutger = Roman  
Godwin = Goodwin  
Aki = Akiza  
Takuya = Taka  
Jun = John  
Micchan = Mitch_

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

I stumble on a loose rock on the rubble-filled path, and barely right myself. Ushio and Martha are several feet ahead of me, now. I can hear their breaths as I get closer and closer to them. The buildings around me are no distraction to my current goal. The giant purple spider in the sky is a beacon to that goal.

Those children need my help. I will do what I can to keep them safe against the Dark Signers.

 **[Think this through. The transmitters you are carrying could get additional help for your goals.]**

' _There's no time for that. Lives are in danger, and I need to help them._ '

 **[Your reasoning is not the most logical action you could take here. Additional agents are needed to fully—]**

' _SHUT UP! I know what I am doing!_ '

My implant doesn't respond back. I probably shouldn't have thought that, but it's too late to change it. Besides, I should be fine, if I don't directly get in the way of the Dark Signers.

As I turn a corner behind the pair, I catch Ushio's eye as he looks behind himself. He doesn't react, but I am sure he sees me: I am only a few feet behind him by now. If he didn't hear my words back at the orphanage, he now knows I am here.

I stay behind the adults as we move past the ruined carcass of what probably used to be a car. We pass another corner to turn onto another street. Ushio and Martha stop in their tracks, and I dig my boots into the ground to not collide into them. Then, I look where they are looking.

A wall of purple fire, several stories high, cuts through the street in front of us. Two separate buildings, one on either side of the street, are sliced in two by the wall. Despite this, the two structures have not collapsed yet. It's momentarily amazing, but my amazement goes away when I remember this is like when I Dueled the possessed Elizabeth Palus.

No, this isn't like that. It's worse.

"This is—! Ah, I see," Ushio states to himself, and us. "So, this is the flaming geoglyph that Yusei and the others were talking about."

"The children!" Martha quickly asks as she takes a few steps closer to the wall. "Where are they?"

I slide past Ushio, and then Martha, to approach the wall. The air grows hotter with each step I take. It gets unbearably hot several feet before the wall. I go no further when I feel my skin start to burn.

"I can't see through it," I say to the adults as I squint my eyes. "We need to get to higher ground."

Ushio asks, "How about through here?" a few seconds later. I turn around and see him point to an open doorway of another ruined building on the road's right side. This one is adjacent to the one split by the fire wall. It's as good as any option right now, especially since it is close to the flames. Martha and I stick behind Ushio as we go inside.

We get to the building's second floor without a problem. We take the first door we come to, and enter a large room. An upturned desk is to one side of the area; all the windows are shattered to bits. A few shards of glass crunch under my boots as I move to one window and look outside.

Yusei and Rutger stand in the center of the flames, on a relatively flat area of ground. Their Duel has already begun. Rutger has a large altar behind him, with one of four torches lit up. The altar corresponds to a revealed Trap on his field. I am too far away to read the effect, and the wall of fire blocks my metal eye from scanning it closer.

Yusei has a Defense Mode warrior on his field. A large spider web extends out from the Dueling field's center to the surrounding flames. Yusei's Monster is bound in these webs. Is the web part of a Field Spell, or an effect Rutger conjured because of his Mark of the Spider?

Aki stands close by Yusei. She looks tense as she observes the field. Hopefully, my arrival won't make her feel any worse. I don't feel anything special from my false Signer mark when I see her, but I'm not going to take any chances. Besides, I don't want to draw a _real_ Dark Signer's attention.

Martha lets out a worried, "Yusei?" at the sight of the Satellite. She then looks down and exclaims, "Oh, no! The boys!"

I look down. Two of the boys from the orphanage are close by Yusei. A circle of flames surrounds them, no way in or out.

"This is bad," Ushio states. "Those two are inside the geoglyph!"

"Martha! Ushio- _san_! Epsilon!"

Aki calls out to each of us. She says my real name, which is quite surprising. Does this mean she's forgotten about our past?

"An Earthbound God is about to be summoned!" Aki explains. "If that happens, those children will be sacrificed!"

"Wait," Ushio repeats, "'Sacrificed'?!"

"No way!" Martha states. She then turns to Yusei with a strong glare.

"Yusei!" she calls to the Satellite Duelist. "Stop playing around and save those children!"

Yusei turns to her, and nods with a determined expression. I make eye contact with him for a moment, but he doesn't react. Did he know I would be coming? Does he think I will be safe here, since I'm not a true Signer?

* * *

"My turn!" Rutger calls out as he draws a card to his hand. He then points to Yusei's only Monster as he declares, "There is one defending monster on the field!"

A second torch on the altar lights up at Rutger's words. Two more torches are dark, but I doubt it will be that way for long.

"You've used your bag of tricks quite well to hold out this far," the Dark Signer comments as he looks over his hand, "but that ends right here."

'Bag of tricks'? How long have these two been Dueling before we got here?

"Trap Card, open!" Rutger shouts with a wave of his arm. "I activate Offering to the Bound God. By paying half my Life Points, this places two 'Earthbound God Counters' on my altar."

Yusei tenses up as he shouts, "What did you say?!"

"No!" Aki adds in as she raises a hand close to her face. "After he came this far, too!"

'Came this far'? I must have missed a lot of this Duel for her to say that. But, that doesn't matter so much right now.

"Now," Rutger declares with a wild grin, "I have four 'Earthbound God Counters'!"

Cracks appear on the altar's stone surface; purple light shines through the cracks as they grow and spread. Then, the entire altar explodes. A column of purple light launches to the Spider Mark in the sky. The column quickly fades, and a giant metal heart hangs in the air. The heart begins to expand, and contract, like a human heart.

The black mist that hangs around the field flies towards the heart as it pumps in and out. The heart absorbs the mist into itself like it is breathing the air in. It expels the energy as purple flashes across the lines in its body.

Yusei understands the situation quicker than I do when he shouts out, "The mist!"

"Yes," Rutger explains above the steady throbs, "the mist contains the souls of Satellite's people. I sacrifice these souls to my God!"

"Oh, no!" Aki looks at the two boys as their cries grow louder. Their bodies glow purple, and something starts to rise from them into the air. I squint my eyes to try and get a better look at it.

I then clutch my throat with one hand. The other joins it as I realize I can't breathe. Some kind of pressure, or force, blocks me from breathing normally. My chest quickly starts to burn with excess carbon dioxide. I stand behind Ushio and Martha, and their eyes are on the boys outside. I try to say something, warn them of what's happening, but no sound comes out.

My right arm burns as harshly as my chest. I glance at it and see my false Signer Mark glow brightly. Red vines spread from it, and along my arm. The vines remind me of Hivemind – and Apex – because they look organic, and yet unnatural. Having them on my body is _not_ a good sign.

"Jun!" Martha yells to the boys. "Micchan!"

(' _Can't get a word out!_ ' I think as I the burning in my chest spreads to my arms.' _Someone, help!_ '

The roar of engines reach my ears. A white-colored D-Wheel ramps over the flames. It sports a familiar single-wheel design, and the rider's white outfit quickly explains who it is: Jack Atlas.

The former King of Riding Duels shouts out, "Your 'Earthbound Gods aren't so great!" as he flies without wings.

"Jack!" Ushio shouts. I don't know whether he is angry, or confused, by the Duelist's arrival.

"Jack, please!" Martha shouts to him. "The children!"

"Don't worry about it!" he responds as his D-Wheel starts to fall towards the towering flames. "Jack Atlas always protects the people who cheer him on!"

The vehicle comes down on the wall… and breaks right through it. Amazingly, the vehicle and its rider don't catch fire from the intense heat. Even more amazing, Jack lands his ride safely on the ground. He quickly gets off and races to the boys. They shiver violently as purple silhouettes start to rise from their bodies.

Jack kneels behind the boys and pulls them towards him. A red light glows, and then spreads into a bubble around the three. The silhouettes return to their bodies. A second later, the boys start to move normally again. If I could sigh in relief, I would.

Martha's breathless, "Jack, thank you!" echoes my own thoughts on his actions.

"Dang," Ushio adds, "that was close. Had me worried for a moment." He then turns around, and finally notices my predicament.

"Woah, Epsilon!" he shouts, which gets Martha's attention as well. "Are you alright!?"

"Your arm!" Martha adds, "What's wrong with it?"

I shake my head at their questions, and point a finger at what's going on outside the window. What's out there is more important, but I can't say that to them. Nevertheless, they realize what I am trying to tell them, and turn to look at the Duel outside.

"What a farce!" Rutger shouts from outside. "Descend, my God! Earthbound God, Uru!"

The heart's purple light spreads out to the flames. The ground buckles and breaks as a gargantuan form breaks through the planet's crust. It rises into the air, higher and higher, taller than any of the buildings around here. Once it stops rising, It quickly takes the shape of a spider. A spider with a midnight-black body, and dark-red lines and orbs along its massive frame.

Eight glowing red eyes rest on its face, each one the size of a small star. Eight legs slam into the ground as the spider twists its body free from any confines. Twin pincers open and close with loud _snaps_ of air. The creature hisses, or maybe roars, like hundreds, _thousands_ of people crying out in terror all at once.

' _An Earthbound God..._ ' Just looking at it terrifies me. Dueling against it must be a whole lot worse.

"Yusei!" Jack calls to the Duelist who is doing just that, "Hurry up and crush this Dark Signer!"

"How naïve!" Rutger taunts. "You think you can stand up to an Earthbound God? They stand above everything else; just like the ultimate energy, Momentum!"

"Momentum?" Yusei repeats. "What are you saying?"

"It's quite funny, actually," Rutger states without answering Yusei's question. "The person I am Dueling in this five-thousand-year battle is none other than Dr. Fudo's son!"

' _Dr. Fudo? That sounds like Yusei's father. Of course, it's just the name, but…_ '

"Dr. Fudo? You know about my father?"

' _Well, that confirms it._ '

" _Know_?!" Rutger shouts the word back at Yusei like it is an insult. "I was in the Momentum Development section that he spearheaded seventeen years ago: the M.I.D.S. team. In fact, I was his assistant!"

"Assistant?" Yusei parrots back.

' _The M.I.D.S team? The 'Moment Investigation and Development Section'? But, that's the same team the Superiors were on, before Zero Reverse happened!_ '

"Yes, and there was one other assistant… my brother, Rex Godwin!"

I manage a gasp as I stare at Rutger in disbelief. Everyone else I can see does the exact same thing. It sounds impossible that the Dark Signers worked alongside the Collective… but some sliver of my conscious wants to know more about it.

 **[Listen closely.]** my guidance implant suddenly advises, after being silent for so long. **[This could be potential evidence that the Dark Signers are linked to the Collective.]**

"One last thing," the Dark Signer continues. "Dr. Fudo eventually chose to stop progress on the Momentum Project. He judged the negative energy caused by the device's rotations were too dangerous to allow further tests. But, the Neo Domino City officials and sponsors wanted it done, at any cost. They handed control of the project to me…"

He pauses to give a sinister grin.

"…and then Zero Reverse happened."

Yusei tenses up as he quickly asks a question Rutger's words imply as true: "Did you intentionally set off that explosion?"

"Who knows?" Rutger ends his response with a sinister laugh. So, it _must_ be true. That's just diabolical!

 **[It is also a serious development. The Dark Signers were probably influenced by the same negative energy that the Superiors were. But, they embraced a different vision for the world's future.]**

"Answer me!" Yusei demands with a raised fist. "Why would you do that!? What the hell happened between you, Godwin, and my old man!?"

"You don't have enough time to hear the answer." Rutger states. "Earthbound God, Uru!"

The massive spider-god hisses as it looks down at Yusei's field. The Fortune Cup Champion looks like a small bug before this beast, ready to be squashed.

"Attack Yusei directly," Rutger commands, "and destroy him!"

Yusei braces himself as Uru opens its massive pincers apart. When Rutger shouts, "Hell Thread!" Uru spits out a long stream of webbing from its mouth. The stream flies at Yusei like a missile; the impact will certainly kill him.

"Trap Card, Open!" Yusei shouts before the webbing hits him. "Iron Resolve!"

The card flips up and causes a white bubble to appear around Yusei, like Jack's Signer bubble.

"By paying half my Life Points," Yusei explains, "this reduces the Battle Damage to zero and ends the Battle Phase!"

Uru's attack bounces right off the bubble, and then impacts the distant fire wall. It splits into multiple strands that impact the ground nearby. The ground shakes from the strands impacts, which spreads up to the building I stand in.

"I Set one card," Rutger states, "and end my turn."

As Rutger does those actions, our building quakes even more. The attack is over, but the aftershocks continue. Martha gasps as she loses her balance amidst the shudders.

Ushio shouts out, "Martha!" as he reaches for the caretaker. He grabs her arm with his hand. His other hand holds his body against the doorway. He manages to stay in place, and Martha does not fall to the ground.

I scrabble my feet against the floor to try and stay upright. I take my hands off my throat, and wave them in the air, to keep my balance. The burning in my chest fades, but a general ache across my body replaces it.

Martha lets out a quick, "Thank you!" at Ushio's maneuvers. I try to breathe normally through my nose, and succeed. My mark still glows, and the vines on my arm still pulse and throb.

A new voice cries out from above us. Ushio stiffens up as he hears it.

"That voice—!" His eyes widen as he realizes who it is: "Takuya!"

"Roof!" I manage to croak out. "The roof!"

Ushio storms off, with Martha in tow. I stumble behind them as best I can. The stairs to the roof are broken in several places. Even so, I manage to get up there a few seconds after the adults do. I hear their shocked gasps at what they see. Once I get to them, I see what has them so scared.

A blue-haired boy – _Takuya_ – rests against the edge of the rooftop. He looks at us with a scared expression, no doubt afraid of all the things going on around him.

"Martha!" he calls out, addressing each of us in turn. "Mister Ushio! Netrunner!"

"No way…!" Ushio growls out at Takuya's situation. His anger worries me, especially since it is for an orphan in Satellite. Ushio hates the people in Satellite, right? That's what I last remember.

Has Ushio's attitude changed since I worked with him in the kitchen? If that's true, is he going to do something reckless to help this kid?

Martha then says, "I'm coming, Takuya!" To my surprise, she starts to walk along the slanted rooftop towards the boy. I wasn't expecting _her_ to be reckless like this. What is she thinking?!

"Martha!" Ushio yells out. My throat is still locked up, so I can't call out to her as well. I can only watch as she keeps low to the ground. She gets closer and closer to Takuya as Uru hisses in the background. To my great relief, she makes it to him.

She exclaims, "Takuya!" as she hugs him tightly. Her smile spreads to Takuya as the two share a moment together.

"I'm sorry, Martha," I hear Takuya say against the roaring flames and distant _rumbles_ of breaking ground. "I just wanted to help everyone."

"It's fine!" Martha replies with a wide smile. "You need to be this brave if you want to join Security."

"Martha! Takuya!" Ushio calls out louder as he extends one hand towards her and Takuya. "Take our hands!"

I extend my left hand out as best I can; it doesn't get as far as Ushio's does. I hold the side of the doorway with my right hand, even as that hand and arm ache with pain. Martha helps Takuya crawl across the rooftop towards us. They stay together as the building continues to shake. I don't think we have much time before the whole think collapses.

' _Move faster, you two!_ '

"Alright, Takuya," Martha tells the boy as they get within several feet of us, "you go first."

Ushio, being the closer one to Takuya, reaches out to grab him. He grunts, "Got him." when he gets Takuya into his arms. I move around him, and Takuya, to grab Martha. Before I get to her, the building shakes wildly. Martha falls back as she digs her fingers into the roof's stone surface.

"Martha!" Ushio exclaims as he sees the orphanage's owner tumble over. Another few seconds, and she'll fall to her death.

I manage to shout, "I'll get her!" as I slide past Ushio and Takuya. "Take my hand, Martha!"

I spin against the wall to move a bit closer to Martha. I push my back against the wall, and hold a crook in the stone with my left hand. My mark continues glowing, but the eye's pupil is extremely dilated. The vines start to climb up my arm, too. I don't want to touch Martha like this – she might get infected!

No, that's not possible. This stuff is from my false Signer mark, not a real disease. She won't feel anything strange if I touch her. I need to help her!

I strain my hand out even further, and Martha reaches out as well. My fingers almost touch hers; just a little… bit… further!

The roof buckles. To my horror, Martha slides right back to the roof's edge.

' _No! I had her! I had her!_ '

Martha gets up as I try to reach for her again. I can't get over to her while holding on to the wall. But, letting go will put me in as much danger as her. If she falls, I will fall with her. My efforts will have been for nothing.

Martha looks at me, or maybe Ushio. I can't tell for sure – the pain from my mark makes my eyes tear up. Even with that, I clearly see her give a strange smile, and shake her head. Is she… giving up!?

"No!" Ushio shouts to her. "Don't give up!"

"Martha, please!" I plead to her. "Take my hand!"

"Take care of Takuya, Ushio- _san_ ," she asks the officer while holding on as best she can. "You're his hero, after all!"

"Hero, my foot! I…" Ushio pauses, but I don't have time to turn around before he continues with a choked, "I've insulted the people of Satellite so much!"

So, it's true. Ushio _does_ care about people from Satellite. What did Martha do to him while making dinner?

No, don't lose focus!

"Martha!" Yusei yells. His voice sounds so far away against the roar in my ears, and the pain across my body. Martha manages to turn her head towards them, still with that strange smile.

"Yusei, Jack. You two were such good boys. You two will rebuild the bridge between Satellite and Neo Domino, I'm sure of it!"

She looks back to me, closes her eyes, and lets go of the roof. Her body instantly starts to slide off the edge.

I scream out, " _No!_ " as I let go of my last bit of safety. I charge across the slanted roof with the words, "I won't let you die!"

I manage to grab her arm just before it slips over the edge. I dig my feet into the rooftop, try to keep her up here, keep her safe. If she falls over, she dies. I cannot let that happen. Someone like her, like Aimi, like Takuya – everyone in Satellite, actually – does not deserve this fate.

My guidance implant's words were right; everyone deserves their chance for freedom. I will give Martha her chance!

 _Crack_!

My heart leaps in my chest as I lose my footing. I stumble, and let Martha go.

I scream out. " _Martha!_ " as she falls beyond my reach. I start to fall over the edge, too. My mind splits between seeing Martha fall, and realizing I am about to join her if I don't do something. The latter part wins over in an instant.

I spin to face the roof and raise my hands up. Just like Martha did, I dig my hands and feet into whatever solid surface I can touch. My hands find some cracks as my legs dangle uselessly in midair. The digits lance pain through my body as they bear my entire body weight.

' _It hurts! It hurts! I have to…!_ '

I try to push myself back on the roof, but I hurt too much. I fall back against the roof, and almost lose my grip. I only have seconds left to do something before I take the same path as Martha.

I look down. Martha's body is now a purple orb that quickly flies into Uru's mouth. It sparkles once, and then vanishes. My stomach twists as Uru's pincers snap shut; it just _eats_ her soul.

My disgust quickly turns to a fear-grown determination. A desire to say something important swells inside me. Some of this feeling comes from the pain of my Mark, and some from the fear that I am about to die.

I call out, "Everyone!" and everyone I can see looks up at me.

"Epsilon!" Ushio calls out. "Hang on! I'll help you up!"

I quickly yell back, "No, stay there! You need to live."

Ushio pauses at my words. I look back at Yusei, Jack and Aki as I say in a louder voice, "You all need to live, to fight! Fight the Dark Signers! It's your destiny!"

Aki takes a step towards me, while Yusei and Jack tense up without moving. Rutger just laughs at me; his voice only adds to my pain.

"The False Signer gives his last gasp!" he mocks. "This is truly delightful!"

"You…!" I glare at Rutger as my anger takes hold. "The Signers will destroy you, and your Gods! The Crimson Dragon will win!"

My arms go numb at those final words. I feel my fingers let go, and I don't have the strength to grab for another handhold. I fall over the edge, purple fire and a hard landing waiting three stories below me.

Someone screams my real name as I fall. Yusei, Jack, Aki, Ushio, I don't know who. The vines along my arm suddenly grow like tree roots along my body. They come to my face as I lazily spin around to face the Signers, Light and Dark alike.

The vines envelop my eyes as the flames start to burn my skin. Darkness comes a moment later. I feel my body rise and fly somewhere. Something swallows me, and I tumble into a deeper darkness. I fall head over heels, over and over, for what feels like forever.

* * *

Something eventually holds me in place. It sticks to my back, and then wraps around my chest once I stop falling. Thick, smelly strands hold me tight, the scent enough to make me gag. I struggle against the strands, and they just tighten even harder.

It suddenly hits me what this stuff is; webbing. Spider webbing. Which means I must be inside that spider-god, Uru. That thing ate me like it ate Martha. That thought fills me with disgust, but also a small hope. If I am here, and I'm still alive, Martha might be still alive in here.

I listen to any sounds around me. I hear a dull throb, like a heartbeat, and a steady _drip-drip-drip_ from somewhere far away. I can't see anything through the darkness, even when my eyes adjust to a lack of light. The strands are a dull white that easily blends with the shadows at a far distance. Nothing else is near me. IF Martha is in this place, she must be somewhere beyond my sight.

The strands around me bend slightly. Something walks along them towards me. When it stops, a strange voice whispers, "We've been waiting for you, False Signer."

Sharp claws slice through the webbing. Strong hands pick me up and toss me through the air. I land hard on another patch of webbing, and stick to it. I pull myself up, but the strands hold me back. They are stronger than me right now.

I stop as the strands near me bend down again. Something walks towards me along two separate strands that join together near my body.

"Don't resist us," the voice demands. "It will be easier that way."

A shade floats onto the webbing. Its body flickers orange against its black base, its eyes the same color. It walks on the webbing without getting stuck. It also doesn't have actual feet, just spiked ends that dig into the strands, and back out again. It does have human-like arms, but the fingers are unnaturally sharp.

"Who are you?" I ask the shade, my voice muted to my ears. "Where are we?"

"We stand inside Uru, the Earthbound God," the shade replies with a crackling female tone. "The shadows around us are its essence. We have been placed here by our masters to show you what the world is destined to become."

"Masters?" I frown as the situation quickly clicks together. "You mean the Dark Signers!"

The form's eyes change color, from orange to a sickly green. Then, a higher-pitched female voice speaks out: "Of course, idiot! Who else could achieve such lofty goals, such perfect desires? Who else wants a world made in their image?"

I take another look at this place. The strands of webbing hold countless balls in place, none of them close enough for me to see clearly. If something is inside each of them, it isn't moving around. It could be dead, but I block out that idea as soon as it pops in my head.

"Our masters know all about you." The shade's words draw my attention back to it. It tilts its head as it advances towards me. "They figured you would try to help the God's enemies. Your death will be worth the effort."

"What effort?" I ask as I tug against the strands that bind my arms and legs in place. "I'm not a real Signer!"

"We know. You aren't special enough for them. But, you are special to us. After all…"

The shade turns orange again, and the more mellow voice finishes the sentence: "... the Superiors only care about special people. Especially exploitable, that is."

My eyes widen. I look at the shade's face, or whatever replica it makes. Is this thing really…?

"Quetzal?"

The orange glow darkens as the shade gets within several feet of me.

My throat locks up as I ask, "Chaos Theory?"

The orange turns to green. The shade brings a clawed hand to my chest. She whispers, in both voices together, "Time to die, Epsilon."

She stabs me in the chest. Her hand goes through my body, through my insides. It feels cold, so very cold. But, it doesn't hurt. That makes the shade pause.

My mark flares to life. New energy surges inside me. I pull my right arm out from the webs, and the shade looks at it. I curl the arm into a fist, and punch it into her face. My attack connects, and she falls on all fours. Her hand goes out of my chest, and the cold vanishes with it.

I force the rest of my body free. I get to my feet, this new strength still inside me. I look at the shade as it springs upright, and I only feel sad. Two agents of the Collective have become this… _creature_ , and they now want to kill me.

I don't want to hurt them, but I also don't want to die. Yet again, I must make a big decision. This time, there is no good outcome.

"You see?" Chaos Theory spits at me. "This is the 'effort' we spoke of. Once you are dead, the Collective will realize our master's logic is superior."

"You… the Collective won't do that!"

The shade leaps at me with bared claws. I raise my hands to block her strike, and grapple her hand-to-hand. Her touch is ice-cold, but this unnatural strength gives me enough heat to hold her back.

"Think about it, Epsilon!" Quetzal explains as she pushes against me. "The Superiors work with people who are homeless, scared, and lost. People with nowhere else to go, no one to help them, and no will to fight back. That's manipulation, at its core."

"No!" I deny as I push her back. She kicks me in the chest, and follows it up with a punch in the gut. I double over with raised arms, which blocks another strike from above. I charge forward to try and knock the shade over. I manage to flip her over my back as I barrel into her body. She feels very solid, despite being a shade.

"Everything about you was chosen by someone else," Chaos Theory explains as I whirl around to face her. "Godwin cloned you from a Psychic Duelist's corpse, to summon some ancient deity. The Superiors gave you upgrades, and took away from your humanity. The Arcadia Movement gave you control of your powers, but locked your freedom away. The Crimson Dragon keeps you alive, and puts the pressure of the world on your shoulders. You are a slave to them all!"

She leaps at me again. She swings from the right, and then the left. I block the first strike with my burning right arm, but the second delivers a cold punch to my chest. She presses her cold form against me as she tightly hugs me.

"Feel their grip, Epsilon: their control. This is your burden, your fate!"

I feel her squeeze me with enough force to break my bones. I cry out as everything hurts at once. It is only made worse by the fact her words are right. I am always being used by someone, for some purpose _they_ want. No one cares about what _I_ want; not the Superiors, not Godwin, not Divine, not even the Crimson Dragon.

"You want freedom, Epsilon! We see it inside you, and we can bring it out. All you must do is die, and then be reborn alongside the Dark Signers! We were given this freedom, and we want to share it with you!

Die? Is that all? Just give up, and let myself go, to get my freedom? Give up all my commitments, pain, secrets, friends?

Is it worth it? I don't know! I want to know!

The shade suddenly lets me go. I cough as my pain comes back in force. I see the shade look up through my tears, and I hear her whisper, "No. Not yet!"

White light then breaks through the shadows, incinerating most of the webbing around us instantly. The light grows into a beam, and then a cyclone. The shadows around it are ripped apart without a fight.

"This isn't over, False Signer!" Chaos Theory cries out. I look to her as the light barrels towards us. She points a clawed finger at me, clearly angry at this turn of events.

"We will be back," she continues. "We've sown the seeds of doubt in your heart. If you do not choose to die, we will destroy everything you care about to _make_ you accept death!"

The light envelops us before I can respond. Quetzal and Chaos Theory both cry out as they turn into black smoke. Something _pulls_ me away from this place, and then drops me somewhere away from the light. I fall through the air for a few seconds, blind to the world around me.

My body slams into water and rocks, and I black out.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. What will Epsilon be facing next, in whatever new place he has been pulled to? How will the dark Quetzal and Chaos Theory destroy all Epsilon cares about? What about the great battle between Signers and Dark Signers? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **As usual, any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, and feedback are well appreciated. I would especially like to know what you all think about this shorter-sentence writing style.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	20. Shade of Darkness

**Hello, all! Here's the next chapter in the story.**

 **I tried to put some character development in this chapter, but the past weeks have been stressful for me in many ways. It has been hard to concentrate on one thing for a long period. I have had to shorten this chapter, and some details have been cut. I don't like doing that, but I figured you all do not want to be bogged down with overly-descriptive things.**

 **I have several plot points juggling at this time, and this chapter will finish one of them (fingers crossed).**

 **Anyway, here are the Japanese-English names for this chapter:**

 _Ushio = Trudge  
Takuya = Taka  
Misty Lola = Misty Treadwell_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Yugioh', or 'Android: Netrunner', or anything created by their parent companies. I do own my OC, and other custom elements in the story not credited to other people.**

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

Something crashes over and over near me. I feel water flow across a hand, go away, and then come back, in time with the crashing sound. The rest of my body feels cold, but not freezing.

I open my eyes to a familiar sight: thick clouds covering every inch of the sky. My metal eye automatically scans them, but I ignore the results. I clench my hands and feel something flow through my fingers. I raise a hand to my face, and grains of sand fall onto my mouth.

I jerk upright and wipe my face with an arm. The coat's fabric feels rough against my skin, but it gets the job done. With my face clean, I take in the sights.

Small waves crash onto the sandy shore of an abandoned beach. My Duel Disk, with Deck still inside the card holster, rests a few feet away. I pick it up and strap it to my left arm before looking at what else I can see.

The rotting skeletons of several plastic, metal, and wooden items are scattered on the sand. I can't identify what they are, they are so damaged. A few still-hanging tents surround something in the distance, the only sight that someone else was here recently. The two or three-story buildings that rest beyond a moldy metal railing tell me I am still in Satellite.

I'm alive, and in Satellite. If I'm alive, Martha might be here, too. She was taken to the same place I was, right? I look around again, squinting my eyes to find any sign of life.

Nothing pops out at me. No one stumbles from the shadows. I didn't save anyone.

I failed. Martha is gone. Eaten by an Earthbound God. In other words, dead.

I shut my eyes from the sight and sob. Martha's smile, her determination, her dedication lingers in my mind. Even when she was about to die, she cared about other people more than herself. She wanted the boy, Takuya, safe, and trusted someone like Ushio to take care of him. She trusted Yusei and Jack with saving everyone in Satellite from the Dark Signers… including herself.

Anger takes hold – anger at my own failure.

I had tried to save her. I had risked myself for her, just like she did for the orphans at her cottage. Where she succeeded, I failed. Why? Was I not strong enough? Fast enough? Smart enough?

"Why?" I ask this in my head, and then out loud. I don't get an answer either time.

I then pull my right arm's coat sleeve back. That damn red eye is burned onto my skin. The vines that spread out from it are gone. The eye now feels more like an actual Signer mark, except that I am _not a real Signer_.

"Why?" I ask the eye, trying to speak to whatever is using it to keep me alive. "Why are you doing this? Why do you care?"

Tears in my eyes blur my vision as I continue: "What have I really done? Everywhere I go, people are hurt because of me. This time around, someone _died_. I don't want it to get any worse."

My mark doesn't answer. At least, not with any words. It does give a slow pulse that moves through my arm. It doesn't make me feel any better, but it's proof the power behind the mark is listening. It might be the Crimson Dragon, if that creature cares about an artificial Signer like me.

The mark throbs again, stronger. I pull my coat sleeve back over the eye, shutting it out. A few seconds later, it gives off a glow that shines through the coat. I sigh at this thing's insistence, and turn my body to the ocean. The distant horizon combines the gray sky with the gray-and-blue waters.

Maybe I should see what's out there. Just go, and never come back. What's keeping me here, really?

Martha is dead. I failed to protect her when I had the chance.

Chaos Theory and Quetzal are dead, and reborn under the Dark Signer's control. They want to hurt everyone and everything I care about. My mission was to save them, if possible, and I failed to do that.

No one needs me… do they?

My arm shakes on its own. I clutch the limb as I feel my mark pulse again and again. The pulses draw my sight to Satellite's ruined streets. I turn away, and the pulses continue. I walk down the shoreline, try to get away from all these problems. The pulses don't go away, even after several minutes of walking. I pass by a lot of objects that I don't care to look at. None of them matter.

"Leave me alone," I say to my still-glowing mark. "Go to the Signers, they deserve your attention."

The mark keeps pulsing, and I feel an insistence to go into Satellite again. I grit my teeth, and try to think this through. If I go back to them, I'll have to face all my problems again.

My guidance implant chooses this moment to pop in: **[It is more logical to solve your issues, and confront them head on, than let them linger over time. A disease, for example, can propagate and mutate if not inoculated immediately. It will be worse when you confront it.]**

My problems aren't a disease, though.

 **[Your problems seem to stem from one source: the Dark Signers.]**

That's true. But, what good can I do against them? I'm not a true Signer, and they know it. I could barely stand in the presence of one of their 'Earthbound Gods'.

 **[Power alone is not what matters. The people who use that power are what matter.]**

So, what? If the Dark Signers are stopped, will things go back to normal?

 **[Unlikely. But, possible. You cannot rule out the option, farfetched as it is.]**

That's not good enough for me.

' _What would be 'enough', then?_ '

I stop as my subconscious enters the conversation. A second later, a lookalike of me stands in my way.

Great. I'm seeing things, too? Have I gone insane, is that it?

' _Answer the question,_ ' this copy says while poking a finger onto my nose. ' _What does the rest of the world have to do to make you happy? Because, it's certainly not_ you _who's at fault here._ '

I punch the copy in the face. It vanishes instantly, without even a breeze to mark its passing. Then, it reappears a few feet to my right.

' _You think you've never made your own choices,_ ' it says as it walks around a pile of tattered fabric. ' _And, whenever you do make a choice for yourself, it goes horribly wrong. Is that it?_ '

I don't give an answer, which causes the copy to roll its organic eye. I turn away, and it reappears several paces in front of me.

' _Sure, the world may seem against you,_ ' it continues as I go by it without making eye contact, ' _and that's terrible. No one should have to deal with that. But, that's what you've put yourself into._ '

"I want out of it."

' _You'll get that chance. You need to see this through, to the end._ '

"The cost is too high." I stop in place as I say that. "People are dying."

' _That shows you how important this situation is. If the Signers win, all the deaths so far won't be in vain._ '

"Then, the Signers can win on their own. I'm not a Signer, so my actions don't matter."

' _That's not an excuse to walk away!_ ' The copy suddenly jumps in my face with those words. I take a step back from this aggression, but the copy stays in my personal space.

' _You made a choice when you escaped Godwin's facility,_ ' it rants.' _You made a choice when you stuck with Yusei and his friends. You made a choice when you accepted the Collective's help, when they first woke you up. You could have walked away from any of them, gone on your own then. But, you didn't: you stuck through, made allies, and made a name for yourself._

' _And now, you have another choice to make. If you walk away from this, the failures you had here will stick with you for the rest of your life. That will be your choice, and yours alone._ '

Damn it, I'm right.

I let out a deep sigh, turn to the rubble-covered streets, and walk towards them. I see my copy nod at me, and then vanish again. Whatever purpose it had, it's finished its job.

It doesn't take me long to find a stairway that leads up from the beach to the roads. My mark continues to pulse, guiding me on some path. I don't have any real path of my own at this point – why would I, when everywhere I go leads to more problems?

I fall into a rhythm with the pulses. It guides me past too many buildings, vehicle wrecks, and piles of debris to count. The skies don't change color or appearance. Lightning crackles every few moments

I walk, alone, through the wastes of Zero Reverse.

* * *

At some point in time later, the pulses change. I look up to see a metal gate in front of me. A small sign, worn with age, hangs on the side. My metal eye magnifies the faded words on the sign. Black letters near the top read, "Staff Entrance". Below that is a small banner that reads, "MONSTER WORLD" in what used to be bright capital letters.

My guidance implant pops in again: **["MONSTER WORLD" is the name of a former Domino City amusement park.]**

Huh. Zero Reverse has not been kind to this place.

The gate opens with a few strong tugs. I move through it into a narrow passage between two large vendors. The passage leads to a larger path that curves through several attractions. All of them are broken down, rusted, or just wrecked. The path is covered in dust, debris all over the place. Even so, there is still a clear way for people to walk through.

A shooting gallery I pass has wooden Duel Monsters as targets. The images now broken or missing. Any guns here are gone, not that I wanted to shoot anything here. Near that is an old merry-go-round with different four-legged Duel Monster creatures as rides. I move past both as my mark's pulses continue. Will they ever stop?

Something makes a series of _clicks_ near me. I whip my head around to find the source, but spot nothing. Fear makes me breathe faster. Am I being watched?

I quickly walk past the merry-go-round, going by a discarded pile of wheels and metal bits. The pulses continue as I try to keep an eye out in all directions. All these old, ruined attractions now look dangerous. Any one of them could be hiding some dangerous threat.

The _clicks_ come again. This time, I see a long, thin tail disappear into the shadows. Something _is_ watching me!

"You shouldn't be here, False Signer."

A woman says this from nearby. I look that way, and see a black-haired woman standing at the entrance to a house of mirrors. I see one such mirror inside, the glass surface reflecting the light outside.

This woman looks tall and elegant, but her expression is cold and uncaring. She looks at me with her hands crossed in front of her large chest. Her blue eyes are surrounded by black irises. The robes she wears are equally black, with green stripes accenting the edges. A set of red lines, like my Signer mark, are on her face, in what looks like inverted wings.

 **[Person identified as 'Misty Lola']**

"Misty Lola?" I repeat out loud to the implant. "The famous model?"

Andromeda had worked with her on a photo shoot, right? But, if she's here, and wearing those clothes…

"You're also a Dark Signer."

Misty frowns at my remark. She then states, "This isn't your battle."

"I've heard that quite a lot recently."

"That should be obvious. You have stuck your nose into places it doesn't belong."

I sigh before I reply, "The Crimson Dragon doesn't seem to care about that."

"Indeed." Misty's frown lessens slightly as she lowers her arms. "Despite all odds, you live on. That has become an annoyance. _You_ are an annoyance."

I clench my teeth at that remark. The worst part is, it's kind of true.

"But," Misty continues as her frown changes to a more somber expression, "you are still worthy to the Signers. The enemies of the Gods."

I snort. "I'm not as important to them as you lot are."

"I disagree. I saw their reaction to your last-ditch effort, your desire to save that woman from death. Their faces clearly stated their true feelings… as does yours."

Misty steps towards me. I quickly step back. She isn't getting anywhere near me.

"You can tell a lot about someone from their face," she explains. "I have that talent, and have used it many times. I can see someone's greatest joy, and their deepest fears."

"My face is part metal," I try to counter. "Can you read a machine's face like a human's?"

"That is certainly more challenging. But," she suddenly declares as she stops coming towards me, "you are not worth the effort to figure out."

I tense up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are not my destined rival. Only a true Signer can challenge me, and accomplish something. Anyone else is sacrificing their soul for nothing."

"Who is your destined rival, then?"

"The person who caused my brother's death," she answers with a clenched fist. "The woman who worked for a madman."

My eyes widen. "One of the Signers did that to you?"

"Be quiet." She is angry, again, just like that. "If you want to run your mouth at someone, I will give you someone worth your time."

Misty raises her right arm over the dirty ground in front of her. A purple mark, shaped like a glowing lizard, shines on the raised limb. This confirms she's another _real_ Dark Signer, like Rutger Godwin.

"Come to me," Misty speaks with a disembodied voice, "Shade of Darkness."

Shadows come from all around us, separate lines of dark fire that come together below her hand. They slowly rise, and take a human shape. The form lacks a face, but orange and green fire alternate in its "face".

I mutter, "You again…" as I recognize just who this shade is. It takes another second to fully form, and Misty then lowers her hand.

Both Chaos Theory and Quetzal speak when the shade asks Misty, without looking at her, "What are your orders, Mistress?"

"The False Signer still lives," Misty says. She then turns away from me as she gives her order: "Eliminate him."

"It would be our honor."

I run down the path I came from. A wave of heat washes across my back, from where I just was. I don't look back, and I hear the _thud_ of feet hitting the ground. I get to the exit, and feel something singe the back of my neck. I duck down as a nearby wooden wall blows up into splinters. I shield my face with my arms and hands as I try to keep running.

I hear the shade cry out, "Stay still!" in Quetzal's voice as I try to find a hiding place. Everything around here is old and broken. It won't provide much of a defense against the shade's attacks.

I race past the shooting gallery, just as a ball of black fire blows up several of the targets. The roof starts to sag with loud creaks. It probably won't stay up much longer. Shouldn't hide beneath it, then.

I slow down as the path splits again. On one side is the back entrance I came through. On the other is a narrow trail around a large purple tent. I take the path around the tent. The shade's fire blows a hole through tent's fabric. If that fire spreads, the entire tent could go up in smoke. Heck, the whole _park_ could become engulfed in flames!

I stop short as I come around the tent. A dismantled rollercoaster car blocks my way forward. A piece of a rollercoaster track is here, too, probably broken off the main track. Zero Reverse must have done this, like it damaged the rest of the park. The problem is, I have nowhere else to go.

When I turn around, the shade is there. Her flame-covered form casts a long shadow over this place.

"You see?" Quetzal taunts as she stands in the path, my only chance out. "You had no chance, in the end."

She may be right. I have no chance to escape, and trying to rush past her would fail. Is this how it finally ends?

The shade seems to think that as Chaos Theory shouts, "Embrace your death, Epsilon!"

Black fire flies from her palm, through the air, and onto me, before I can move. The flames lick across my clothes, burning into my skin. The similarities to the Dark Signer's purple fire is all too real.

I let out a long, "Aaaagh!" as the pain grows and grows. I try to fight it, mentally block it out, but the sensation is too strong. I fall to the ground as it continues… and then stops.

The pain goes away, suddenly. Where there was fire, now there's only air.

"What is this?"

I open my eyes at the shade's – no, _Quetzal's_ question. A red bubble, like an underwater sphere, surrounds me and the ground I rest on. She tries again, and the same bubble protects me again.

"This… how are you not dying?" The shade doesn't sound that angry as it asks this question out loud through Chaos Theory's voice. The protective bubble fades away, and the shade doesn't strike again.

I feel my mark throb as the shade's eyes flicker. Feelings come to me, not of my own making. I am safe, I realize, at least for the moment.

"I see," Quetzal says, quieter than before. "Destiny has bound us both. The only way we can kill you is the same way our masters will defeat the Signers."

A ball of red fire travels from her face to her left arm. When the ball reaches her hands, it flattens out and sharpens at the ends. It then snuffs out to reveal a black-colored, bladed Duel Disk. A Duel Monsters Deck is inside the Disk's card holster, probably conjured by the same substance that made the Disk itself.

"Our rebirth gave us new strength," she states as she draws the top five cards. "This strength will bring you to the brink of death in this Duel. Then, you will _have_ to accept the Dark Signers!"

I don't talk back as I ready my own Duel Disk and Deck. Words aren't necessary, here. This is a chance for me to correct some of my wrongs. The Crimson Dragon wants me to fight, I can see that now. That's why it has kept me alive for so long.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **[DUEL BEGINS] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Shade: 4000 LP]**

 **[DUEL BEGINS] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Shade: 4000 LP] [HAND SIZE (Both players): 5]**

The shade shouts, "We draw!" as it takes the first turn. It looks over its cards, despite not having any eyes.

 **[TURN 1: Shade] [HS: 5-6]**

She slides a card onto her Disk as she says, "We activate the Continuous Spell, Karakuri Anatomy." **[HS (Shade): 6-5]**

The Spell activates, and a golden scroll rolls out from the frame. A circuit diagram shimmers on the paper, made for a machine called a "Karakuri". Whatever _that_ is.

"Confused?" Chaos Theory asks with a small chuckle. "You should be. The Karakuri are the Collective's real identity. They are the true machine the Superiors want everyone to be, stripped clean of any lies and false hopes."

"So, the Dark Signers think the Collective are robots?"

"'Robots' is a strong word," Quetzal replies. "But, we'll let you see for yourself. We Normal Summon Karakuri Soldier Model 236, Nisamu!"

The 'soldier' that appears is made of metal gears, nuts, and bolts, all held together by riveted pieces of wood. It clutches a long rod of bamboo in its metal hands, and a large barrel rests on its back like a backpack. It looks at me through a single red optic, though some smaller optics rest on its rectangular face. Its chest has the Japanese characters for the numbers "2", "3", and "6", connecting to its model number.

The soldier stands to the shade's shoulder. It makes jerky, sharp movements as it holds its bamboo staff in front of itself. It looks like a mechanized puppet, or an old robot: is this what Chaos Theory and Quetzal mean by calling the Collective "machines"? **(EARTH, Machine, 1800 ATK/600 DEF, LVL 4) [HS (Shade): 5-4]**

"You see?" Chaos Theory states as she waves a hand at her Monster. "This is what the Collective really is. A collection of puppets, blind to the truth because they are not programmed to understand it. These puppets, "Karakuri", are what the Superiors want their agents to become. You are already partway there, Epsilon."

I raise a hand to my metal eye at those words. This Monster looks so… unnatural. But, I cannot compare myself fully to it, because I am not a full-blown machine. Is this what I will become if the Superiors have their way with me?

The shade's next action, told by Quetzal, dismisses my thoughts: "I'll finish my turn with one Set card in my backrow." **[HS (Shade): 4-3]**

"It's my turn." I say as I draw my card.

 **[TURN 2: Epsilon] [LP: 4000] [HS: 5-6]**

What the…? This hand doesn't look very good! There are options, sure, but nothing that can immediately turn the Duel in my favor. A lot of these cards are great in tight situations, though. Guess I will have to plan for a long match.

"I Set one Monster, and three cards to my backrow. That's it."

Quetzal and Chaos Theory chuckle together. Their combined voice sets me on edge. Did I do the wrong thing? Do they know what is coming?

No, I can't be distracted like this. I must win this Duel, if only to redeem myself on how good I really am at my appointed task.

 **[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Shade: 4000 LP]**

The fused agents don't give me any clue to their motives as they both say together, "We draw."

 **[TURN 3: Shade] [HS: 3-4]**

"We play a Spell," Quetzal states, "Karakuri Cash Cache." **[HS (Shade): 4-3]**

This card shows a white-walled shrine with a blue tile roof. Several large barrels and gears are on either side of the shrine – maybe they are connected to the shrine itself. The shrine's front entrance is open, and another metal humanoid is inside.

"When this card is activated," Quetzal explains, "we have to select one "Karakuri" Monster we control. We'll go with "Nisamu". We then add one Level 4 or lower "Karakuri" Monster from my Deck to my hand, and then change the selected Monster's battle position."

The humanoid inside opens something I can't see clearly inside the shrine. A card flies out from the shrine, which the shade takes into its human-like hand. "Nisamu" takes a knee, its spear placed in front of its now blue-tinted metal body **(DEF: 200) [HS (Shade): 3-4]**.

"Since a "Karakuri" Monster changed its battle position," Chaos Theory then states, "Karakuri Anatomy gains a Karakuri Counter."

The scroll glows for a second as the imprinted design changes slightly **(KC: 1)**.

"We now Normal Summon Karakuri Bushi Model 6319, "Muzanichiha"." **[HS (Shade): 4-3]**

This Monster looks more like a samurai than "Nisamu". Instead of a bamboo staff, it wields a large _katana_. Its face is covered by a large metal hat, stitched with a mechanical replica of bamboo cords. Its body parts are colored in different shades of brown and tan. Its feet have two large toes with a metal heel, like an odd bird instead of a person.

Despite this, the machine stands tall as "Nisamu" did when upright. It places one foot back while raising its _katana_ to an attack stance. It certainly looks threatening, but that doesn't mean it _is_ threatening **(EARTH, Machine, 1800 ATK/600 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Before things get interested," Quetzal continues, "we switch "Nisamu" back to Attack Mode. We can do that for each of our Monsters once per turn, as long as it hasn't been Summoned this turn."

The bamboo-wielding warrior stands back up, and the blue tint on its metal "skin" goes away **(ATK: 1400)**.

"Battle!" Chaos Theory shouts. "Since Muzanichiha is in Attack Mode, it must attack if possible. It attacks your Set Monster with Piercing Slash!"

The mechanical warrior lets out several _clicks_ as its gears spin rapidly. It charges forward with human-like movements, and deals a downward slash to my Set Monster. My card flips face-up to reveal a series of flashing, multicolored eyes that blink one after the other. The eyes quickly shatter under "Muzanichiha's" blade **(DEF: 800)**.

Once my Monster's digital pixels fade, with no real damage to me, the warrior walks back to its former position. Seeing it walk shows me how mechanical its actions are. It jerks and clicks, not really offering any sort of stealth. For a machine that looks like a warrior, I imagine it should use stealth.

This is a false warrior, I decide. A copy. Kind of like me. No, wait, that's the wrong way to think!

"You have no defenses left," Chaos Theory triumphantly declares. "Nisamu attacks you directly! Steady Thrust!"

The first machine advances at a steady pace. It angles a pointed end of its bamboo staff at my chest. I look right at its central optic, take a quick breath, and press a button on my Disk. Time for one of my long-term plans to come together.

"I activate my Trap," I announce before the attack connects, "Inside Job! This reduces the battle damage of this attack to zero, and my next direct attack I make against you deals half the regular battle damage."

The shade shouts out, "What the!?" in both its voices as the bald man with wires attached to his head darts past her. He manages to slap some blue wires on her otherworldly Disk, and the device shoots red lightning in all directions.

As the shade shields its face from the bolts, "Nisamu's" arms drop. Its bamboo-spear falls to the ground. It reactivates a second later, and picks up its weapon with a few sharp jerks. The man whips around the shade's form and slaps a larger wire onto her body. She gasps at the touch, and whirls around to punch him. He dodges, rolls to one side, gives me a thumbs-up, and dives down the path behind the shade.

"Nisamu" walks back to its controller, who's face flickers between orange and green fire very quickly. This gives me a glimmer of hope, or maybe it's just interest. Are Chaos Theory and Quetzal resisting the Dark Signer's control? Could they, somehow, some way, be saved?

"Main Phase 2." My hope diminishes at Quetzal's colder tone. "We Set one card in my backrow. Our turn's finished." **[HS (Shade): 3-2]**

The Set card barely materializes before I shout, "I draw!" to begin my turn.

 **[TURN 4: Epsilon] [LP: 4000] [HS: 2-3]**

I look at my new card, and smirk at the familiar face it shows. I was worried about my immediate plans last round. Help has arrived to fix that.

"I Normal Summon someone you should recognize," I tell the possessed agents: "Rielle "Kitt" Peddler!"

The cyborg telepath emerges in her traditional shower of green sparks. She looks at my opponent with wide eyes, and then at "Karakuri" monsters with unrestrained scorn. She shifts into a battle stance, fists raised for close-quarters combat **(WIND, Warrior/Machine, 1800 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 4) [HS (Epsilon): 3-2]**.

"You…" Chaos Theory mutters darkly. " _I_ certainly remember you. You're on _his_ side, now?"

"What side she is on doesn't matter," I answer before Rielle can respond. "She was an agent like you two, under the same Collective."

"She is nothing like us! She is more machine than human, a robot with a human face. A _fake_!"

"That's—!"

My retort is cut off by a notification from my guidance implant: **["Karakuri" Monsters analyzed. Weakness discovered. Battle with stronger Monster recommended.]**

Battle? But, Rielle would be destroyed if I do that. She has the same Attack Points as "Muzanichiha". I would be left defenseless.

No, wait, I wouldn't be! My Set cards can help with keeping her alive, at a cost. Am I willing to pay that cost?

I glance at Rielle, wanting her opinion. She doesn't break her gaze from the two "Karakuri" before her. Her determined look tells me all I need to know.

"Battle!" I quickly call out to move the Duel along. "Rielle attacks Muzanichiha. Transcended Termination!"

Rielle conjures a digital spear in her hands at my words, and flings it the _katana_ -wielding machine's head.

"Muzanichiha's effect!" Quetzal shouts before the attack connects. "When it is attacked while in Attack Position, it changes to Defense Position before damage is calculated."

' _Oh, so that's what the 'weakness' is!_ '

The soldier ducks beneath Rielle's attack, and the spear flies over its now-blue helmet before disappearing. The golden scroll from "Karakuri Anatomy" glows again as a few lines in its printed design change places **(KC: 2)**.

Rielle lets out a "tsch" at the result of her attack, and then raises a glowing hand at "Muzanichiha's" head. Her fingers wiggle from her efforts. Is she trying to crush its head in?

"Quick-Play Spell, activate! Golden Gearbox!" Quetzal's announcement signals one of the shade's Set cards to flip up. It shows, true to its name, a gearbox with golden components. It is larger than my head, with each piece carefully put in its place.

"This gives one "Karakuri" Monster," Quetzal explains, "Muzanichiha, in this case, 500 Attack and 1500 Defense Points until the End Phase. Your attack is wasted; suffer the consequences!"

The gold artifact connects to the monster as Rielle clenches her fist. Muzanichiha's stats increase higher than Rielle's own **(Muzanichiha: 1800-2300 ATK/600-2100 DEF)**. I wince as Rielle's fingers snap open again with an audible _crack_. She clutches the injured hand as I see my Life Point counter drop a bit **(Epsilon: 4000-3700 LP)**.

"I'll skip Main Phase 2." I quickly say, with nothing else to do. "Go."

 **[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 3700 LP/Shade: 4000 LP]**

Chaos Theory takes over with the words, "We draw." The back-and-forth nature these two have sets me on edge. It's almost like they are working better now than with the Collective.

 **[TURN 5: Shade] [HS: 2-3]**

"We activate Karakuri Anatomy's effect," she states with a motion to the still-active scroll. "By sending it to the Graveyard, we draw a card for each "Karakuri Counter" on it. Since it has two of them, we draw two cards."

The scroll rolls up on its own, and then vanishes. The shade quickly takes her two cards, and looks them over **[HS (Shade): 3-5]**.

"We Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Karakuri Watchdog Model 313: "Saizan"."

This "Karakuri" is a hound with metal "skin" over a skeleton of wires and gears. Despite its mechanical body, it gives me a very realistic growl with a fang-filled mouth. It stares at me with three red optics, the largest of which is connected to a wire extending from its back. It also has a large cannon mounted on each shoulder; each weapon is almost as long as its body **(EARTH, Machine/Tuner, 600 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 4) [HS (Shade):5-4]**.

"Before you do anything else," I interrupt, "I activate the Restoration effect the MKUltra in my Graveyard. You destroyed it with "Muzanichihia" earlier. Now, when you summon a Monster, I can Special Summon MKUltra from the Graveyard. If I do, then I have to send the top card of my Deck to the grave."

The multicolored eyes shimmer into view from a shadow on the Dueling field. They don't look any different from the last time they were seen **(FIRE, Machine, 800 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 2)**. I then pick up the top card of my Deck and look at it before it goes to the Graveyard. The sight of one of my newer Trap cards sent to the Graveyard doesn't give me much comfort. But, it's a cost I had to pay.

"Now," Chaos Theory intones, "it's time to face your end! We tune our Level 4 "Saizan" with our Level 4 "Nisamu"!"

The soldier stands at attention as it rises into the air. The dog leaps to meet it, turning into four green rings in midair. The rings surround the soldier as its body turns orange, and then dissolves into four white stars. Green light fills the rings as the ground shakes wildly. Chaos Theory and Quetzal chant together as something big starts to appear…

" _Soukenha, shinno mokutekide utsu! Karakuri ha teishi shin a! Shinkuro Shokan! Watishino teki wo korosu! Karakuri Koushogun Moderu 00X, Bureido!"_  
(Twin swords strike with true purpose! The Karakuri will not be stopped! Synchro Summon! Kill my enemies! Karakuri Steel Shogun Model 00X, Bureido!)

The ring dissipates to reveal a large robot in red-and-white samurai robes. Its gray metal body is made of thick plates, riveted tightly together with decorative spikes along the edges. The robes it wears have several spiked crests behind the neck, and it extends down to its feet. Its large hands have dark red fingers, each one the size of my hand. The metal hands each clutch a large sword; the weapons have ornate metal handles, the blades very large and looking very sharp.

Its face has an angry expression, and the pair of curved horns above its "ears" further show its rage. Those horns are part of a larger helmet with more gears and mechanical parts. It lets out a battle cry as it swings its swords around. Rielle and I both flinch as lightning bolts fly from the swords. A few of them strike our surroundings, which further damages them. Luckily, nothing falls down on me **[EARTH, Machine/Synchro, 2800 ATK/1700 DEF, LVL 8]**

"Bureido's effect: Shogun's Command!" Quetzal's statement comes before "Bureido" points a crackling sword at a bare patch of dirt. "When it is summoned, we can Special Summon one "Karakuri" monster from my Deck. We Summon Karakuri Komachi Model 224, "NInishi"!

"Bureido's" sword fires a lightning bolt into the ground. A second later, a metallic hand bursts up from beneath the dirt. A second hand joins it, and pushes another machine up to the surface. No dirt, stains, or other such marks are on the green robe that covers its body. It looks more like a woman than any "Karakuri" before it, with gears in its wooden hair replicating a headdress, and metal flowers painted onto its robe. It also lacks any weapons.

 **["Ninishi's" appearance is modelled off a Japanese "geisha", a woman who accepts money to engage in acts of love with other people.]**

' _I did_ not _need to know that!_ ' I mentally reply with a shudder. ' _If this thing is supposed to represent the Collective, it is doing a poor job._ '

Once "NInishi" fully steps onto the field, it brushes dust off its robes with small, silver fingers. Its three green optics look to each of my Monsters, and then at me. My gut twists slightly at its expression – oddly welcoming, yet too bizarre to be comforting **[EARTH, Machine/Tuner, 0 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 3]**.

' _Wait,_ ' I realize, ' _they said this monster is another Tuner. Does this mean they're going to perform another Synchro Summon?!_ '

"We use Ninishi's Request Aid ability. Once during our turn, Ninishi lets us Normal Summon or Set one "Karakuri" monster, in addition to our regular Normal Summon or Set. We'll use this to Normal Summon Karakuri Merchant Model 177, "Inashichi"."

"Ninishi" claps its hands together before falling to its knees. It looks to the dark skies above in what I assume to be a plea for help. That help comes from behind the shade, in the form of a new "Karakuri".

Upon closer inspection, I recognize this monster as the one from the "Karakuri Cash Cache" Spell. It has a round-brimmed hat over its rectangular face, its metal a lighter shade of brown than most of the other "Karakuri". It carries a large wooden rod on its back, with each end of the rod attached to a large metal box by chains. It also has a pad of paper with Japanese _kanji_ hanging around its neck.

This machine's two blue optics stare at me without looking away. The 'merchant' tilts its head slightly, and then nods to itself. Does it know something I don't? If it's a 'merchant', is it related to the Collective's connections to the outside world? Or, is it something else entirely? **[EARTH, Machine, 500 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 2] [HS (Shade): 4-3]**

"When Inashichi is Normal Summoned, its Assemble Contraption effect activates. We can add any one "Karakuri" card from my Deck into my hand."

"Inashichi" hoists the rod off its back at the shade's words. The boxes _clang_ on the ground before the 'merchant' opens it up. It carefully pulls out a metal sphere from inside, which it gives to the shade. She doesn't offer any thanks for the gift **[HS (Shade): 3-4]**.

"We now activate that card," Chaos Theory states: "The Field Spell, Karakuri Showdown Castle!"

The ground shakes again, stronger this time, as the shade slips the card into one end of her Disk. I place a hand against the ground as giant stone walls break through the debris around us. The walls, doors, and floors are all made of metal bits, gears, and other components. Like the "Karakuri" themselves, every piece has its place in the grand design.

That doesn't give me much comfort. This place is supporting the shade's plans, and these mechanical representations of the Collective. To me, it's just another false image. I shouldn't think about these representations any longer.

 **[A logical strategy.]**

The cloudy sky of the park changes to a thin layer of fog covering a clear night. Lightning bolts, all the same color as the ones on "Bureido's'" sword, punch through the fog every few seconds. Thunder rumbles in the distance, and all the "Karakuri" stand tall against the storm. MKUltra's eyes flicker wildly as they take in the scenery, while Rielle just shifts her position slightly **[HS (Shade): 4-3]**.

"You'll learn more about this Spell in time," Chaos Theory says before I ask any questions about the card. "For now, we switch "Muzanichiha" to Attack Mode. This triggers Bureido's Battle Tactics effect, which lets me draw a card since a "Karakuri" Monster's battle position was changed. Unfortunately, I can only trigger that effect once per turn."

As the shrouded metal warrior stands back on its feet, the metal "shogun" points its sword at me. A particularly-bright bolt of lightning fills the sky with light, but also casts deep shadows on every "Karakuri" present. The shade draws her extra card as, for a moment, these machines turn terrifying **(ATK: 1800) [HS (Shade): 3-4]**.

"We now Tune our Level 3 "Inishichi" with our Level 4 "Muzanichiha"!"

My gut lurches. This is what I was afraid of!

I just stare as the _geisha_ lookalike turns into three green rings. "Muzanichiha" salutes its Shogun before the rings cover its body. It turns into four white stars, and the familiar green light fills the rings. The two agents, once again, speak as one with a new chant…

" _Kazeha watshino teki wo katto! Karakuri ha, hikaku wo koe te I masu! Shinkuro Shokan! Watashia teki wo fukitobasu! Karakuri Shogun Moderu 00, Burei!_ "  
(The wind cuts through my foes! The Karakuri are beyond comparison! Synchro Summon! Blow my enemies away! Karakuri Shogun Model 00, Burei!)

The new Synchro arrives with a sudden gust of wind. I shield my face with my arms, and catch Rielle and MKUltra bracing themselves against this wild arrival. When the winds die down, a new armored "Karakuri" stands beside "Bureido". This one looks similar to the Steel Shogun, with a few noticeable differences.

Instead of samurai robes, this Shogun has a tattered red fabric skirt that flows out from its waist. Its armor is brown, with green highlights, over a dark-gray metal body. Rather than a sword, it holds a strange fan with a silver gear in the center in one red-fingered hand. Its horned helmet is less elaborate than "Bureido's", and it has four sky-blue optics over a thick white mustache on its red face **[EARTH, Machine, 2600 ATK/1900 DEF, LVL 7]**.

"Burei's Summon effect," Quetzal announces: "Wind's Calling! Just like "Bureido", we can now Special Summon a "Karakuri" Monster from my Deck. We Summon Karakuri Ninja Model 7749, "Nanashick"!"

The new Shogun raises its fan to the sky. My ears roar with the sound of rushing winds as air flies around the fan's front end. After a few moments to hold the air in place, "Burei" launches it above the castle walls. Lightning crackles, thunder booms, and a new "Karakuri" flips onto the field from some place beyond my sight.

 _This_ "Karakuri" stands on two-toed metal feet, the legs left uncovered. It crouches beneath a dark-purple robe, trails of white coils hanging from its right shoulder. Its three purple optics shine with unnatural light, and the two items it holds in its hands glint with every new lightning bolt from the storm outside. One of these objects, a curved sword, takes the place of its right hand. The other object, a large gear with handholds on the inner ring, rests in its right hand **[EARTH, Machine, 2200 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 5]**.

 **[New items identified. "Burei" wields a** _ **Bansho**_ **fan, a fictional artifact with the power to create large gusts of wind. "Nanashick" wields a** _ **katana**_ **as its right hand, and a** _ **chakram**_ **in its left. The** _ **chakram**_ **is a thrown weapon in the shape of a circle.]**

The descriptions my implant provides make me more and more afraid of the "Karakuri's" power. If they can wield these weapons, whatever created them must have wanted them hostile. But, what does that mean about the Collective? Are Chaos Theory and Quetzal implying the Collective is secretly dangerous?

To be fair, the Superiors are very careful about keeping themselves secret. They don't like to be exposed, or judged, by others. I don't recall them using hostile means to get what they want, but will that always be the case?

Gah, this is all so frustrating!

"Our preparation is complete," Quetzal shouts, the shade's face shining brightly. "It's time to battle!"

 _Battle_. That word cements my thoughts, drives away my questions. There's a lot of enemies I have to deal with, and I need to be ready for anything.

Luckily, I have a card to help me out.

"It is time to fight," I say as I press another button on my Disk, "but not on your terms! I activate the Trap, Queen's Gambit!"

Quetzal spits out a surprised, "Huh?" as my Trap reveals itself. A weight settles on the field, something that every Monster on the field has to brace against.

"This forces two opposing Monsters to battle," I explain, "but neither will be destroyed. Also, neither Monster selected this way will be unable to make another attack this turn. I choose "Bureido" and Rielle to fight!"

The cyborg telepath channels her energies to rise off the castle's floor. "Bureido" glares at her as it spins both its swords. Rielle glares right back, her headpiece crackling with power.

"One other thing," I state as the metallic shogun takes a step towards Rielle. "Before damage is calculated for this battle, I can force you to draw up to three cards. For each card you draw this way, your battling Monster loses 800 Attack, and my battling Monster gains 500 Attack. So, I'll have you draw the full three cards."

Three cards fly from the shade's Disk, and into her hand. Rielle and "Bureido" both glow dark-red as the Trap's effects kick in. The giant machine jerks, twists, and finally falls to one knee with one sword slammed into the floor for support. Rielle raises her arms to the sky as her headpiece glows brighter and brighter; a shining beacon of mental energy **(ATK (Buriedo: 2800-400) (Rielle: 1800-3300) [HS (Shade): 4-7]**.

"Go, Rielle," I shout as I point to the wounded Shogun, "Transcended Termination!"

Rielle thrusts her hands down, and two large beams of green energy fly from her palms. The sky gains a green tint as her attack drains almost all outside light. "Bureido" manages to brace itself before the attack connects, and it holds its own against the onslaught. Even so, I clearly hear its body screech as the countless metal bits keeping it together burn under intense heat and pressure.

The shade lets out a very human, "Aaaaagh!" in both its voices at the battle damage, and only stops when Rielle finishes her attack **(Shade: 4000-1100 LP)**. For a moment, I almost see Chaos Theory and Quetzal's faces reflected in the shade's fire, screaming in pain. But, I dismiss it as an illusion, a trick by the Dark Signers to distract me.

I can't afford to be distracted.

Rielle soon lowers herself back to the castle floor. A large scorch mark surrounds "Bureido's" body, and the scent of burnt metal hits my nostrils hard. Even so, the Steel Shogun manages to stand up again as both Monster's Attack Points return to normal **(ATK (Bureido: 400-2800) (Rielle: 3300-1800)**.

"The Battle Phase isn't over," Quetzal growls as the shade clutches its side like it took a wound from that attack. "Burei will attack Rielle. Karakuri Showdown Castle's effect activates: whenever a "Karakuri" Monster attacks, I can change the opposing Monster's battle position. Rielle is switched to Defense Mode!"

' _No! That means I can't help her!_ '

The castle comes alive as I realize Rielle is doomed. "Burei" waves his fan around, and the floors shift to match his gestures. Rielle flies up as the space beneath her pops up on a hidden spring. She tries to levitate, but several disks fire from an unseen launcher in a wall and knock her down. Her body turns blue as she tries to get up **(DEF: 1500)**.

Chaos Theory shouts, "Wild Gust!" as "Burei" charges across the floor with amazing speed. Rielle looks up in time to see the large fan pointed right at her. A small tornado flies from the fan's end, picks her up against her will, and pitches her into the sky. Her scream carries for several seconds as she flies up, up, up, and out of sight

"At last," Chaos Theory happily declares, "that damn telepath is gone! That centerpiece of the Collective is gone!."

"Centerpiece?" I repeat as I force my eyes away from the spot in the heavens where Rielle flew off to. "What do you mean?"

"Hah! More proof the Superiors are not to be trusted: they keep the information of all their agents to themselves. That girl was their original protégé, their first real success in 'synthesizing' mankind with machines. But, they never told anyone the truth."

"How do you know it, then?"

"Our masters have seen the Collective for themselves, fool! The Superiors were brought together by Zero Reverse; the same disaster that made the Dark Signers who they are. The Collective is a warped fragment of the world's true destiny, and our masters know all their secrets!"

' _So, it's true._ ' I realize with a hard swallow. ' _The Collective are connected to the Dark Signers!_ '

"Now, Rielle," Chaos Theory continues, "is special. She was plucked from the streets of Satellite, an orphaned teenager with no name, family, or possessions. Just a very attractive slew of psychic powers. One day, she was living on her own among the poor and weak; the next, she was gone like she never existed.

"She was the youngest agent, and trusted the Superiors with her life. She became the icon of those three's end goals, her body modified to an extreme degree. She became more machine than woman, her powers amplified through augments and implants. The Superiors used her as a moving pair of eyes and ears on the streets of Neo Domino. She recruited several other people with those pathetic promises of "Peace Through Unity"."

Chaos Theory spits after reciting the Collective's motto. The shade actually spits a small glob of fire from its 'face' to mimic the action. The possessed agent then continues to speak.

"She never questioned the Superior's orders, no matter what they were. That proves how much of a machine she was. It doesn't matter she had nothing beforehand; the Superiors took her by force, robbing her of her freedom! They robbed all of us of our freedom, but they learned how to do it through her! Using her as a Duel Monster, talking to her like she is a friend, proves how blind you really are, Epsilon!"

"No!" I shout back with clenched fists. "That's not true!"

"It is truer than you know. You just don't want to see it."

I don't believe it. I _refuse_ to believe it.

"Let's move on," Quetzal states as the shade's 'face' changes back to orange. ""Nanashick" attacks MKUltra with Shuriken Throw. I will not use Showdown Castle's effect to change its Battle Position. No more of your tricks!"

Those last words make me pause. Is the shade afraid of me, now that it realizes I can hurt it?

I then have to duck as "Nanashick's" _chakram_ almost slices my head off. It arcs around me before it cuts through MKUltra's eyes. No blood is spilled before my Monster shatters into golden pixels, but I am sure it certainly felt pain.

"Finally," Quetzal says, "Inashichi attacks you directly with a Flung Contraption."

The 'merchant' opens its other metal box. It takes out a large metal ball, which it hurls at my face with a strong pitch. The ball blows up at my feet, and I cough as smoke gets in my eyes and nose. It doesn't hurt, but it's certainly annoying **(Epsilon: 3700-3200 LP)**.

"During my second Main Phase," Chaos Theory then says, "I set one card face-down. Now, it's your turn." **[HS (Shade): 7-6]**

' _Finally! That turn took forever. Now's my chance to come back on top._ '

"I draw." A burning sensation races through my arm as I begin my turn.

 **[TURN 6: Epsilon] [LP: 3200] [HS: 2-3]**

The sensation comes from my newest card; a Monster that I selected because of its versatility. With some luck, it can help me in this Duel. It might even help me win!

"I Normal Summon a new Monster," I tell the shade. "Come out, Wyrm!"

The air to my left turns hot as a portal of green-and-orange fire comes into existence. What comes from the portal is a human-sized dragon with green scales, two orange eyes, and large bat-like wings. A ridge of spikes rest on its back, and a crest of spikes cover the edges of its face. Its body trails off into a long tail that weaves and coils through the air. The claws on its paws, and the fangs in its mouth, look as sharp as "Bureido's" swords.

The dragon coils its upper body up like a snake. Its wings flap a few times as the portal behind it vanishes the same way it appeared. A deep growl bubbles from in its throat as it looks at the "Karakuri" army before it, ready to take them on **[FIRE, Dragon/Machine, 1400 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4] [HS (Epsilon): 3-2]**.

"You call that a dragon?" Quetzal taunts. "Hmph, it's just a large lizard with wings."

"A winged lizard that holds the power of a dragon inside it." I reply as Wyrm flicks its forked tongue at the shade. "I'll prove it right now. Battle! Wyrm attacks Burei with Fire Stream!"

"What are you planning, False Signer?" Chaos Theory shouts with an accusing tone. "Wyrm's Attack is far less than Burei's!"

Wyrm's mouth opens as the inside of its chest glows orange. Its nostrils flare as it gathers power, power it unleashes in a whirling torrent of orange fire. It reminds me of Terra-Wing Netrunner Dragon's own breath weapon, albeit on a smaller scale. "Burei" raises its fan up to block the oncoming attack, and gusts of wind divert the fire away from the Shogun.

"Before damage calculation," I state as I press one more button on my Disk, "I activate the Trap, Planned Assault!"

The familiar Trap flips up before Wyrm's fire is snuffed out by the winds. The dragon's body glows orange, and then red, as it roars like a _real_ dragon.

"After I reveal a Monster in my hand," I quickly explain, "I pay Life Points equal to its Level times 400. Then, that Monster's Attack Points are added to a Monster on my field, until the end of the Battle Phase. I reveal the Level 6 Magnum Opus, with 2100 Attack Points."

I take shuddering breaths as I feel the energy inside me get pulled out **(Epsilon: 3200-800 LP)** , and I see the energy flow into Wyrm's body as orange wires. The dragon's inner chest glows bright red as its power sharply increases **(ATK (Wyrm): 1400-3500)**.

"It won't be enough!" Quetzal counters. "I activate my two Set cards, both Quick-Play Spells!"

' _Oh, no! Did she plan for this to happen?_ '

"The first card is Golden Gearbox; you already know what that does. The second," she says with a gesture to a Spell showing "Inashichi" running away under a hail of missiles, "is Runaway Karakuri. This card gives a face-up "Karakuri" Monster I control 1000 Attack Points until the End Phase, but that Monster loses its effects until then. With these two cards combined, Burei gains 1500 Attack and 1000 Defense!"

The Shogun's body glows purple, and it yells a battle cry to challenge Wyrm. It slices the air before it with its fan, creating a buffeting gust that slams into Wyrm's chest and almost snuffs out its flame again **(ATK/DEF (Burei): 2600-4100/1900-2900)**.

"You are finished, False Signer!" Chaos Theory declares as Quetzal laughs at the same time. "Burei, slay this lizard and end its master's life!"

"Burei" twirls its fan at Wyrm, creating a narrow cyclone that slams into the dragon head-on. Wyrm's flies back with a loud _crack_ of bones… and then loops right around with a guttural roar. "Burei" freezes up as the dragon's eyes burn bright red.

"What the?" Chaos Theory shouts as "Burei's" hand starts to shake uncontrollably. "What's happening to him!?"

The shade gets no answer as "Burei's" stats sharply drop to a point far weaker than Wyrm's **(ATK/DEF (Burei): 4100-2050/2900-1450)**. The dragon gathers more heat in its chest, ready to strike again.

"What is going on!?"

"What's going on is that you miscalculated!" I reply over the still-howling winds. "You failed to consider the inner strength of my cards, of _me_! I am not a puppet, a machine, a tool, or anything like that. I am Epsilon, the Netrunner, and no one can take that away from me.

"Wyrm's effect! Any Monster that battles it has its Attack and Defense cut in half until the end of that battle. This is Wyrm's Inner Power, strong enough to end this Duel!"

The shade cries out, "NO!" in both its voices, but it is too late. Wyrm unleashes a second, larger, dark-red stream of fire from its mouth. This stream is not stopped by "Burei's" winds, or even weakened. The shogun's armor burns and warps under the heat. Its accessories melt away, its mustache turns to black smoke, and its optics shatter into pieces.

"Masters!" the shade screams. "Mistresses! We've failed you!"

She doesn't get any more words out before the fire envelops her. She only screams with two voices at the same time. The image of Seria from the Arcadia Movement pops in my head, their pain being so similar in this moment. Her form hardens from to rock before my eyes, cracks, in several places, and finally crumbles to dust under the flames **(Shade: 1100-0 LP)**.

 **[DUEL ENDS] [VICTOR: Epsilon]**

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. I know I'm leaving things on a cliffhanger (I usually do that, I'm afraid), but I wanted to have this issue dealt with sooner rather than later. This clears the way for other plot points, and (I hope) gives you an entertaining Duel.**

 **As usual, any reviews/constructive criticism/comments/feedback is well appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	21. Reunited

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter in the story.**

 **I wanted to get this posted before I got too sick, or distracted. At the time of this posting, I am a bit under the weather, which has slowed me down on writing. Also, the scenes here took me ages to figure out, and even now I think I could have done better. But, I don't want to keep you all hanging on the next chapter forever.**

 **Here are the Japanese - English names for the chapter:  
** _Misty Lola = Misty Treadwell  
Godwin = Goodwin_ _  
Aki = Akiza  
Mikage Sagiri = Mina Singleton  
Saiga = Blister_

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as the other chapters before. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Android: Netrunner, do own custom characters/deck/designs.**

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

' _Damn it… damn it! Why did they have to die!?_ '

I feel my eyes tear up as I see the cloud of dust that used to be a human-like shade float away. Their final cries echo in my ears. Their pained expression lingers in the back of my mind. It was very human, but it came from something very inhuman.

That doesn't make me feel much better. The people I've met are different on the inside than what they show others. Deep inside that shade's fiery exterior were two agents of the Collective were there. They had a chance to become alive again, even if it was given by the Dark Signers. I took that chance away.

Was it the right thing to do? Is _any_ of this the right thing to do?

The Collective are related to the Dark Signers, I'm sure of it. Are they equally evil, though? They both want to remake the world in a new image, that is certain. Would the Collective's "synthesis" be better than the Dark Signers "Earthbound Gods"?

The recent conversation I had with my subconscious comes back to me. I need to make a choice, and none of the options are good ones. I feel my body mechanically go through the motion of putting my cards away, and deactivating my Duel Disk, as I try to figure things out.

My body finishes before my mind gets any answers. I stand up with a glance to the sun. Something about its position gives me pause. It looks higher than before. But, wasn't it setting earlier?

 **[Earlier assumptions have been proven incorrect. It is morning, not evening, as we had first assumed.]**

' _How do you know that?_ ' I ask my implant. ' _There aren't any clocks around here that work._ '

 **[That is the only logical explanation we can dictate. Unless the rotation of the Earth has been reversed during our time unconscious, which has a probability of 0.00000-]**

' _Skip it. I don't need to know the numbers._ '

I turn my eyes to the path before me. It leads back to the interior of "MONSTER WORLD", not that I want to go back there now. I don't want to see Misty Lola again – her appearance, and actions, don't look natural.

I nearly stop breathing at the thought of the Dark Signer. She summoned that shade against me. Does she know that it is dead? Does she care that it is dead? Just to be safe, I should probably get out of here.

I break into a sprint, and race out through the back entrance I came in. I picture Misty waiting behind every corner, every space of darkness, ready to leap at me and suck out my soul. But, she doesn't appear. I count that as a blessing as I catch my breath outside of the amusement park.

A new question comes to me. Where do I go next?

My false Signer mark emits familiar throbs, in that same pulsing pattern from earlier. I instantly slip into the rhythm, and walk near the park's fenced edge. I keep my eyes out for Misty, or anyone else threatening, and let my feet step where they may. The minutes tick by, as the sun slowly climbs above the horizon. The dark clouds from earlier scatter from its beams, the light forcing the darkness away.

That's a good sign, right?

My mark's pulses change into piercing throbs. I stop and look around for the source of this change. I stand at a worn-down, rusted entrance to "MONSTER WORLD", this one shaped like the gateway to a castle. So, this must be the front entrance for guests and customers.

The pulses pull me away from here, further down the road. Again, I follow them. I keep my eyes on the shadows as I try to take calm breaths. The pulses stop after some time fast walking, at a crossing-point for cars and people. Four different roads lead in different directions from here, none of them going along the larger walkway I came from. Two of the roads are so broken up that going through them is impossible. The other two look dangerous to walk on, at best.

I glance at my false mark, waiting for the next direction. It doesn't do anything. Did it lead me the wrong way? Do I need to wait for something to happen?

A spark goes off in my brain. I look to the leftmost road from my position. My metal eye zooms in, and enhances. Dust comes up from farther down the debris-covered path. Something is coming, probably something big.

I dart my eyes around the area. A slab of concrete juts up from the ground, pressing against another risen slab to form a makeshift arch. Beneath that point is a small hole – a hole I can probably fit in.

I discard any other options as the dust cloud gets closer. It's moving faster than I first thought. I only have seconds to act, so I duck down behind the slab and squeeze into the hole. It's a tight fit, but I can shift back out if needed.

I take small breaths in the dust-filled space, and wait for whatever's coming to move on. The last thing I need today is another challenge.

* * *

 **[3** **rd** **Person POV]**

A heavily-built gray car rumbles over a large pothole, while avoiding a few others, along Satellite's roads . Akiza Izinski and Mikage Sagiri both grimace as they bounce about in their seats. The seatbelts keep them from flying into the ceiling, dashboard, or door, and getting seriously hurt. But, it doesn't reduce the jarring sensations caused by this broken terrain.

Even though both women don't want to drive through here, they both know this is the best way to get to the Lizard control tower. Going around the most dangerous spots would only increase their travel time, and prolong the journey. They both know time is not on their side, so why waste their time with useless dodging?

Mikage stays silent as she looks through the car's polished windshield. Aki stays just as silent as she looks at the desolate landscape through a polished front window. Both women have their minds elsewhere, Aki more than Mikage because Aki isn't the one driving.

As the vehicle enters what used to be a crossroads for vehicles, Aki stiffens in her seat. Her psychic senses flare up, for a reason she doesn't understand. But, it is too strong a flare to ignore.

"Mikage," she quickly orders, "stop the car."

"What's wrong?" the businesswoman asks even as she brakes. "Do you see something?"

"I _feel_ something," she corrects. "Or, someone. Hang on a moment."

Aki opens the door on her side, and steps onto the dust-choked gravel. Mikage catches the glow of the Signer's claw-shaped mark, and stops herself from asking any questions. She probably wouldn't understand whatever explanation Aki would say. So, she keeps Aki in sight as she turns the car's engine off.

The Psychic Duelist takes a breath as she stops in the crossroad's nexus point. She carefully looks at the ruined surroundings. Nothing immediately pops out as good or bad, so she closes her eyes. She focuses on her mark's energies, taps into the sensations it broadcasts to her. She breathes in, and out, at a slow pace. Her psychic energies move at her command, and she sends them outward.

A pulse of mental energy spreads from her position in every direction. She senses no reaction from Mikage as it passes over her, which she expected. Seconds later, a smaller pulse comes back to her. She turns her body to the source of that second pulse, and opens her eyes.

She looks at a risen slab of earth, braced against a wrecked car. There's a small space between the car and the stone, small enough for someone to slip inside. Someone with mental powers like herself. Is it her "fated enemy", Misty Lola? A disheveled survivor of the Arcadia Movement's collapse? Perhaps another Signer in hiding; maybe, even, the fifth Signer she and the others have wondered about?

"I know you're there," she shouts to whoever is in there. "You can't hide from me. Come out here, or I will force you out!"

A moment passes, and Aki starts to regret her word choice. Then, both ladies hear something shuffle from beneath the slab. Both their eyes widen as Epsilon stumbles out from beneath the slab with hands raised.

"Don't hurt me," he pleads. "Please, don't hurt me."

"How…!?" Aki's anger vanishes like a puff of smoke.

"Epsilon?" Mikage asks after she steps out from the vehicle. "How are you alive? The Earthbound God ate you whole!"

"Don't remind me," Epsilon quietly answers. "I don't know what happened, and I don't _want_ to know. Okay?"

Mikage stays quiet as Aki steps towards Epsilon. The two lock eyes, and a pressure mounts in both of their minds.

"H-hello, Aki," Epsilon finally stutters. "I-it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, too," Aki responds. She blushes slightly before she quickly adds, "I'm glad you're still alive."

"Yeah, same here." Epsilon awkwardly pauses after that, not sure what to say next. Aki looks away from him, and they both blush. The pressure on both their minds grows stronger, until Epsilon chooses to take action.

"Listen, Aki," he says with a sudden burst of determination, "we both have questions, and we both want answers. That's obvious. So, let's take turns asking what we need to, and getting what we want. Does that sound good?"

"Fine," Aki crisply answers as her blush fades from her cheeks. "I'll go first."

"Make it quick, Aki," Mikage warns before she can begin. "We are on a time limit here."

"There's enough time for this," Aki replies with a glance at Godwin's secretary. The tone of her voice makes Mina quell her own worries, at least for a moment.

Aki takes a breath, and then asks the first question: "How are you still alive after the Earthbound God, Uru, devoured you?"

"I don't know," the cyborg answers with a sigh and a shake of his head, "honestly. It could be the Crimson Dragon, it could be some failsafe of the Collective, I just don't know. And, I'm getting tired of thinking about it."

"You aren't the only one who has to think about it," Aki states with a glare. "When Uru consumed you, the rest of us felt you fade away through our Signer marks. You had died, or so we thought."

Her glare deepens as she adds, "You are either very, very lucky to have been given so many second chances, or you are lying to us about your true powers. I do not like to be lied to."

"If anyone is lying to you, it is probably the Crimson Dragon. This is all happening beyond my control!"

"You are powerless to change it, then?"

"No, it's – gaah!" Epsilon breaks off with a short groan. "I can't figure it out! That's what I want to change!"

"Fine," the Psychic Duelist finishes, "let's not talk about it. What is your first question? Remember, we need to make this quick."

"Sure, sure," Epsilon mutters as he thinks. After a few seconds, he looks Aki in the eyes and asks, "How are things back at Martha's cottage?"

"Saiga and the Palus siblings are acting as caretakers for the children. Michael was incredibly stubborn about this, saying he was not going to stand by while injustice was being done. It took both Saiga and Elizabeth to calm him down and accept the task."

"Yeah," Epsilon says with a quick smirk, "that sounds like Michael. So, they're all safe?"

"Safe as we can have them be. With the Dark Signers still a threat, they can't afford to be left unprotected."

"We're working to take care of the Dark Signers," Mikage chimes in. She rests her back against the car's side as Epsilon and Aki turn to look at her.

Epsilon simply asks, "How, exactly?"

"Each Signer is heading to one of the five control towers that helped regulate the old "Momentum" Reactor's energies," Mikage explains. "The towers are marked on a map I showed to every Signer before we split up. Each tower is in a different area of Satellite, and there isn't enough time for us to stay together and reach them all. Each of the Dark Signers will be at a separate tower, and each tower connects to one of the Earthbound Gods."

Epsilon's eyebrows jump up. "How is that possible?"

"The towers have the markings of four different Nazca Line geoglyphs: the giant, lizard, hummingbird, monkey, and spider. Also, each tower's energies are connected to one of the five Signer dragons: Yusei Fudo's "Stardust Dragon", Jack Atlas's "Red Demon's Dragon", Aki's "Black Rose Dragon", and Ruka's "Ancient Fairy Dragon"."

"That's only four Signers. Aren't there supposed to be five?"

"We still don't know where, or who, the fifth Signers is." Mikage turns her gaze to the ground as she admits this. "But," she emphasizes as she regains her ground, "we are confident that they will reveal themselves when the time is right."

"You don't have much time, though. You said that yourself."

"No, we don't. We have to defeat all the Dark Signers, and seal their corresponding control towers before the sun sets."

Epsilon then looks to the sky. The sun is still on the horizon, but higher than before. He doesn't interpret this for a moment, and then grunts as he looks back to Mina.

"Well, then," he reasons, "I'll finish up these questions as quickly as possible."

"No, Epsilon," Aki interrupts. "There is enough time to get the answers we want. Are you finished with your question?"

"Yeah." The cyborg swallows after he says this, and he rapidly blinks with his human and metal eye for a moment. Mina flinches slightly at this, while Aki is unfazed.

"What is it with you, Epsilon?" she asks for her next question, seemingly out of the blue. "Why do you still care about me so much?"

"That's…" Epsilon stops short. He tries again with, "You…", and then, "It's because…" Finally, he places a hand over his human eye.

"I don't know that, either," he admits. "I _should_ know these sorts of things, but I don't. Like I just said, that is why I'm so upset."

"Then," Aki quickly reasons after a hard swallow of her own, "tell it without words. Your Signer mark connects to ours, even if it is not a _real_ Signer mark."

Epsilon's eyes widen. "Are you saying we…?"

"Yes." Aki raises a hand towards Epsilon, her own fears locked behind a determined expression. "We should link our psychic powers, and learn the truth together."

Epsilon glances over to Mikage, but she has her eyes elsewhere. Her mind doesn't seem to be in the current moment. She may not have heard what they just said. He looks back to Aki, her hand extended towards him. He hesitates, and then grips it with his own.

Both gasp as the outside world warps into an endless expanse of red. Pain lances through their skulls as countless voices whisper over each other. None of them make any sense. Epsilon grits his teeth as Aki shudders under the mental pressure.

Then, everything turns calm. Aki opens her eyes a moment before Epsilon does.

* * *

They both stand in a curved hallway large enough for several people to stand side-by-side. A younger version of Aki, with her hair down, stands beside an automatic door. She sports a dark-red school uniform, her eyes cast down to the floor. Other students in the same red uniform, or in bright yellow or bright blue, walk around her without noticing her.

"What is this?" Epsilon mutters as he looks around. "Where are we?"

"This is… Duel Academia." Aki realizes out loud. "These uniforms are Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue ranks. That must mean she," she adds while pointing at the younger Aki, "is me from back then."

At that moment, a male student with brown hair, pale skin, and two organic green eyes approaches Aki. Their mouths move as they talk, but nothing they say is heard. Young Aki turns away from the man after a few moments, and the man walks away with a shake of his head. He looks upset as he passes by Epsilon, who looks at him with wide eyes.

' _I remember you,_ ' he thinks to himself as he watches the man. ' _Why? Are you… me?_ '

The scene shifts around them, folding from one environment to another.

Epsilon and Aki now look at the younger Aki as she sits in a class filled with other students. The same man from before is a few seats in front of her, and they both pay attention to a dark-haired professor as he gives a lecture in front of the rows of desks. Again, the people's mouths move, but no words are spoken.

The lecture ends after a few moments of silent waiting. The students get up and leave, either alone or in their own little groups. Young Aki gets up on her own, and the man from before approaches her as she walks away. They speak for a bit, but Young Aki dismisses him with a forceful push. The man stumbles back and almost drops his books from within his arms. He shakes his head again, and Young Aki leaves the room.

Another shift.

Epsilon and Aki look at the outcome of a Duel between Young Aki and an Obelisk Blue girl, on a patch of grass away from any buildings. The Obelisk girl has her face in the dirt, her body shuddering and her uniform heavily torn up. Other Obelisk Blue students surround her as observing students shout at the isolated Young Aki without a sound.

The man from before is there, too. Instead of shouting at Young Aki, he just looks at her in horror. He then gives a hard swallow, turns away, and nods to himself as he walks off. Epsilon tries to figure out what this means, and comes up with nothing.

' _If that is supposed to be me, then why am I acting this way? It would help if I could hear what people were saying!_ '

Another shift.

Night falls on the island, but the lights inside a large two-story dormitory with a red-tiled roof shine brightly. Epsilon and Aki stand outside the building, drenched in shadows from nearby trees. Like before, there's no sound from inside the building.

Epsilon turns to look at Aki, who stands a bit farther into the trees than him. Her eyes are locked on the building ahead as one of its doors open. Young Aki walks out from the light and sound into darkness and silence. The door swings shut behind her. Young Aki's expression isn't clear, but her jerky movements clearly indicate anger.

The door opens again. The familiar man steps out, and follows Young Aki. She walks away faster, and he pursues. He eventually grabs her arm to make her stop, only for her to spin around and punch him in the chest. Her hair rises with a red aura for just a second as he slides back a few feet. He clutches his chest as he stares with wide eyes at Young Aki.

Her eyes are wide, too, with the same kind of shock. She looks at her hands, which are glowing a purplish-red, like they aren't her own. Her fingers clench into fists, and then she turns and runs into the forest. The man extends a hand to her with a silent shout, but does not follow.

Another shift.

Epsilon quickly recognizes this scene; Young Aki defeating the Obelisk Blue, Investigator Koda inside the Obelisk Blue Dueling arena. Young Aki's body glows with that dark aura from before, her hair covering her eyes. Her hair does _not_ cover her sinister smile as she unleashes a final attack with a "Gigaplant". Koda flies off the arena floor as the giant plant's vines slam into his body. He crashes into several students in the front row, who clearly did not expect the impact.

The same man – Samuel Tagami, apparently – grits his teeth as he glares at Young Aki's action. His face shows anger, but his eyes tell older Epsilon and older Aki that he is also sad. The two emotions clash as he stays in his seat. Several other students around him are standing up as they jeer, boo, and point at Aki with silent rage.

Another shift.

Samuel and Young Aki cross paths on a marble path leading to a large, white, building. He quickly drags Young Aki behind one of several white statues, despite her attempts to break free. But, she does stay for what Samuel says. Again, no words come to the older Duelists.

After several moments of talking, Samuel grabs Young Aki's hands in his own. She immediately turns shocked, then angry, and finally confused at what he quickly tells her. His eyes glimmer with tears as he places her hands on his chest. She silently stutters out a response, both of their faces bright red in embarrassment.

Then, she embraces him. Tears stream down their cheeks as they rest there, away from any prying eyes.

Epsilon asks, "What the hell?" as he turns from this scene to the Aki he recognizes. "Why are we seeing this?"

Aki keeps her eyes locked on the student's embrace, and gives no answer. Her lips quiver with emotion that she keeps contained inside herself.

Another shift.

Epsilon's gut twists as he sees Young Aki stand at the edge of a cliff. She starts to lean over the edge towards the crashing waves below, but stops suddenly. She looks behind her as Samuel races up to her. The two converse, and Epsilon remembers the words from his archived memories. Because of this, he wants to look away, but something forces him to watch.

Young Aki's dark smile looks even worse this time around as she lifts Samuel up through thought alone. Epsilon manages to shut his eyes before he sees Samuel torn apart by psychic energies, but he remembers the pain all the same.

"Why?" he shouts to anyone who can hear him. "Why are we seeing this? Why do I need to know this?!"

The scene shifts, and then pulls apart, before Epsilon gets any answers.

* * *

Epsilon and Aki both step back from each other, their mental link as separate as their hands. Their surroundings are now the ruined streets of Satellite, once again. Of the two, Aki is the calmer in appearance. Mentally, they both fluctuate between anger, confusion, and differing levels of fear.

"You see?" Aki asks with brief glances at Epsilon's blushing face. "That's who Samuel was to me. You needed to know that."

Epsilon takes a slow breath as his fingers stop shaking. He closes his eyes, basks in the lingering sensations. Then, his eyes snap open as he quickly asks a new question: "What do I have to do to be like Samuel Tagami, in your eyes?"

Aki's response is just as quick: "You can't."

"That's impossible. I am a clone from his DNA." Epsilon places a hand over his chest with dramatic force. "I am literally Samuel Tagami in a new body. How can I never be like him?"

"You aren't like him." Aki repeats. "You shouldn't be like him."

" _Shouldn't_?" Epsilon spits. His fists clench, and then relax again, as he tries to contain his anger.

"You should be yourself," Aki insists. "Let go of the past, of who you used to be." She looks down, and away. "I'm trying to do that, myself."

Epsilon's anger cools as he realizes what that means. To Aki, the past is full of pain, grief, and suffering. Samuel Tagami knew a part of that grief, but not all of it. To let go of that pain, to move on with a new sense of purpose, is a tremendous undertaking.

"You need to know something," Aki states, which brings Epsilon away from his thoughts. "Something I should have told you when we were both at the Movement."

"That is?"

"What happened after our Duel concluded at the Fortune Cup."

Epsilon's metal eye flicks shut as an instant reaction. Mikage also turns to look at the two when she hears those words. Epsilon forces his metal eye open again as he tries to figure out the correct reply. "Correct" here, he quickly surmises, would be something that makes sense with what the Neo Domino Media would have believed.

"I've heard about what happened," he tries to say as clearly as possible. "Something, or someone, hacked the Solid Vision system at the stadium. They used it to attack everyone there after our Duel ended. I don't know why they would do that, but no one was harmed. After all, they just used holograms."

"Wrong."

Mikage takes a step towards Aki at that word. At the same time, Epsilon quietly asks, "…What?" as he feels a chill in his stomach.

"That hologram wasn't a hologram." Aki coldly explains. "It was the "Hivemind" – a psychic manifestation of a virus infecting Neo Domino's electronics. It was present in our Psychic Riding Duel, tapping into _your_ powers like a parasite. I felt its presence in your mind, Epsilon. The two of you spoke to each other, but it was not able to manipulate you like I first suspected.

"The Hivemind took the brunt of my final attack on you, an attack that should have turned you to dust. It then used your power as an energy boost to take control of the stadium's projection system. It showed its death throes to everyone at the arena. It wanted to demonstrate its power before it died.

"During its demonstration, the Hivemind infected me with a psychic implant. It copied itself and stuck that copy into my brain, against my will. When I tried to mentally dispel that copy, I instead revealed all the information it had stored. The Collective, the Superiors, Project 5D's – I learned everything about them."

"Damn…" Epsilon's hand covers his mouth as his jaw drops in shock. "How did you deal with that?!"

"My mental training was important, as was my emotional discipline. The Arcadia Movement allowed me to control my emotions, especially under stress. The Hivemind's influence on me was just another period of stress I had to control."

Aki shows little emotion as she talks, even though her insides are twisted with the worry of saying this the right way. Epsilon and Mikage just stare at her, enthralled by her words.

"The Hivemind's data came to me through bizarre visions and voices. I unconsciously split it into pieces, so that I wasn't overwhelmed at the first exposure. Each piece revealed a little more, and left me with something else I had to figure out. I hated it, when it happened, but I wanted to learn more _after_ it happened."

"So," Epsilon interrupts, "where do I come in all this?"

Aki glares at him, her face clearly saying, "I was going to get there eventually." Epsilon takes the hint to shut up. Aki continues.

"Immediately after I lost in the Fortune Cup's semifinals, I was put into an isolation pod to clear my mind. It was there that the Crimson Dragon showed me, and the other Signers, a vision of what was to come. I didn't understand it at the time, but I knew it was important. At nearly the same time, however, I sensed your mental presence in the Arcadia Movement headquarters. You then stayed around, which I did not want."

"That's right," Epsilon mutters, "I remember sensing something like you in the headquarters. It was after I Dueled one of the Movement's associates – Seria, I think it was. I didn't recognize you, but I felt you were there."

"Mmm," Aki hums in agreement, "I remember that, too. That was when I learned about the Collective's mission to free you from Godwin. Unfortunately, I also had to keep it a secret from Divine when he came to investigate. if he knew what was happening to me, he would have wiped my mind clean."

"Did he figure it out?"

"I don't need to answer that for you," Aki curtly responds as she looks away from him. Epsilon doesn't mind being dismissed this time around.

"So, if you kept these memories from Divine all this time," he clarifies, "did you actually want them removed?"

"At first, yes," the Black Rose Duelist answers with her eyes on the dark sky above. "Undoubtedly, yes. But, when I figured it all out, and how it connected to my life, my feeling towards the visions changed. I didn't want to forget what I learned, the images and ideas I saw. This "Collective" you work for is strange; a curious kind of strange. They want to change the world, like Divine and the Dark Signers do. But, their vision is one people embrace on their own.

"I've had some time to think about Divine's goals," Aki adds as she looks back at Epsilon. "Mina has told me things about the Arcadia Movement that I never learned, or never saw for myself. The Hivemind's visions, combined with these facts, shattered how I saw the world. I had to remake my beliefs from scratch, and rebuild who I am. Because of this, I am no longer mad at you, Epsilon."

"Really?" Epsilon takes a shuddering breath before asking, "How do you feel about me now?"

"I pity you."

Epsilon looks at Aki with confusion, surprise, and anger all blended together. He doesn't know what to say.

"I know how you were created, Epsilon," Aki continues to the silent cyborg. "You are a copy, a clone, a forgery of someone I admired. No matter how hard you have tried to convince me, you will never be like that person. You _shouldn't_ be like them. You have to be yourself."

Epsilon frowns. "I've tried that before, and I have always failed. Everyone who said they could help me be myself just wanted me to be something they wanted. They didn't care what _I_ wanted."

"Not even the Collective? Their goals are focused on humanity, not just themselves."

Epsilon can't answer that honestly. He doesn't completely know, himself. He looks away from Aki. Mina turns back to look at them as a long silence falls over the area.

"I know this is hard to accept," Aki quietly continues. "The Hivemind knew about the Collective's agents, and all their problems. So, I know them, too. The diversity among the agents is amazing, and I did not expect it when I first heard of them. The Superior's actions during the Fortune Cup led me to believe the Collective was like the Movement in many ways. Now, I know they are very different.

"Because of this, I do not feel angry against the Collective for what they did. I would not have gone along with some of their riskier plans, but that is my opinion. Your opinion matters just as much, Epsilon. Maybe even more, because of what the Collective did to you without your consent."

Epsilon flinches as he pleads, "Please don't mention that again."

"I won't. Instead, I'll give you some advice."

Epsilon's eyebrows go up. His blush fades a bit, and he stands straighter. Aki closes her eyes, takes a breath, and then bores her eyes and words into Epsilon's subconscious.

"Be yourself, Epsilon. I know you have heard that before, but I mean it. If you think someone is trying to use you, challenge them. If they are forcing you to a cause you don't want, reject them. If you want to do something, and you know it will make this world better for everyone, do it. Don't let anything, _anything_ , stop you from achieving your goals."

"A-Aki…"

Epsilon chokes up at Aki's words, phrased like he had said to her at the Fortune Cup. The situation has been reversed, and both Psychic Duelists know it.

"Aki- _san_!" Mikage calls out from the car. "Please finish your conversation soon. We don't have much time left."

"She's right," Epsilon says after he and Aki look back at Mikage. "You need to face your Dark Signer. I don't need to be there for that. I'd certainly like to be there, but I'd probably just get in the way."

"Probably," Aki simply says. A flicker of a smile appears on her face as she adds, "But, I'd like you there, too."

Epsilon catches the smile, and smiles back. The psychic weight on their minds turns into a warm pressure, like dipping into a hot bath. Epsilon bathes in the sensation for a moment, and then calls out, "Ms. Sagiri!"

"Yes, Epsilon?" the blue-haired secretary responds.

"We're done here. You two can go on ahead."

Mikage blinks. "What about you?"

"This isn't my battle," Epsilon states over his shoulder as he starts to walk down the road the women drove down. "The Dark Signers don't care about me as much as Aki. My challenges are elsewhere."

Epsilon takes a few more steps forward, and then stops. He turns back to face them, and the rising sun gives his metal eye an odd glint.

"Until we meet again, which I am sure we will," he states with a determined grin, "may you both run the Net freely."

With that, Epsilon walks away, alone, into another part of Satellite. Aki and Mikage watch him go for a moment before they return to their task. Mikage quickly notes a brighter color in Aki's cheeks, and smiles to herself as she starts the car up again.

* * *

 **[Epsilon's POV]**

Aki. Aki, Aki, Aki. You are much more amazing than I expected. I can see why Samuel Tagami loved you. It pains me that I can't be like him to you.

So, I'll make my own path. I'll make my own destiny, in Satellite and in Neo Domino. Whether it's with the Collective, the Signers, or just the common man or woman in this world, I will do my best to make it better for everyone.

To make you happy, I will make that my goal. And, I will do my best not to fail.

Satellite moves around me in a blur. I don't focus on anything specific, because nothing here can break the warm glow I feel all over. Despite these feelings, I keep my eyes peeled for any threats. The shadows are no longer dangerous spaces, but that doesn't mean I can just ignore them.

Thankfully, nothing comes to block my way or challenge me. I eventually hear crashing waves beyond a row of buildings, and move towards that. I climb over several wrecked cars rammed against each other by a careless hand, taking my time so I don't get injured. When I get over, I see another section of Satellite's shoreline.

This area has no border fence to the town. There are no signs of people here; no tents, fires, or discarded items. Just lots of rocks, soaked by the pounding sea over time. The waves roar in my ears, which blocks out any sound from the two people on the shoreline.

I duck down as best I can as soon as I see them. They stand in front of a small motorboat which keeps bumping against the rocks. One man has a grizzled face and wears a thick brown coat over a dirty shirt and pants. The other wears a dark-gray suitcoat and hat, darker gray gloves, and thick black glasses that block out his eyes.

The two talk quickly, and then separate. The grizzled man goes back to the boat as the suited man walks up into Satellite. I watch him go. Something about him sets me off. He looks oddly familiar.

I follow him back into Satellite. He quickly gets on a road, and follows it. It's the same road I walked down when I left Aki and Mina. Is he following them?

He suddenly stops, and I shift behind the closest piece of debris. I peek out after a few seconds to catch him walking off faster than before. I pursue him. The weird sense I get from him becomes stronger the closer I get. It worries me, and I want to know the truth so I will stop worrying about it.

He stops to look around two more times. Each time, I get behind cover long enough for him to keep going. The bad sense continues to grow, multiplying in intensity until it makes my head hurt. I once get close enough to notice his dark-red hair, like Aki's.

The next time the man stops is at the crossroads I spoke to Aki and Ms. Sagiri at. He looks down every possible path, like he's searching for something. But, what is he looking for?

I start to doubt my decision on following this man. And, my head still hurts from that odd sense. What is so strange about this man as to cause—?

"Gah!"

My cover suddenly explodes in a burst of fire. Shrapnel digs into my body, and I cry out as I fall onto the road. It takes me a moment to regain my senses and spring to my feet. Tiny bursts of pain radiate from where the shrapnel dug into me, but it's not enough to disorient me.

The man stares at me with a sinister grin, a standard Duel Disk already on his arm and activated. I now see a badge on his coat pocket. Is he a part of Sector Security, or some other organization?

"Epsilon," he mutters in a _very_ familiar voice. "The Netrunner. You are an asset I have wanted for a while, now. What luck that you've come right to me."

Alright, that sounded far too sinister to be normal. I feel I should know this man, but his name just eludes my grasp.

"What's with you?" I answer back as I wipe my mouth clean of any dust or blood. "Why did you shoot fire at me?"

"I knew you were following me, Epsilon. A good servant always returns to their master. But, you seem to have gained some… independence."

The man says "independence" like it tastes terrible in his mouth. Just who is he? Why does he consider himself my master?

"Now, I get to show you your proper place; by my side, as a soldier in my new world."

"How do you plan to do that?" I ask with sarcastic interest.

"With a Duel, of course. Once I have you seeing things my way, things will be much easier for me when I reach _her_."

"I am not letting anyone change how I see things," I proclaim as I activate my Duel Disk and get my Deck ready. "And, I especially hate people who abuse their power over others. You are sounding a lot like one of those people. Whoever you are going after, I won't let you get to them."

"If that's what you think," the man answers with a chuckle, "then I would love to prove you right."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now.**

 **I'm sure all of you can figure out who the mysterious person is. Don't spoil it, if you do; I'd like to keep the suspense going for a little while longer.**

 **In the meantime, any reviews/comments/constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	22. An Unwanted Duel

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter in the story, and it has a Duel!**

 **Now, those of you who have already figured out who the mysterious man is may or may not be excited for what is to happen. For the rest... the Japanese to English names will probably spoil it for you. Eh, that's what happens sometimes.**

 **Anyway, here are the Japanese to English names for this chapter:  
** _Divine = Sayer  
_ _Aki = Akiza  
_ _Mental Sphere Demon = Thought Ruler Archfiend_

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as always. Don't own Yugioh/Android: Netrunner, or thier companies. Do own OC's, custom cards/people/factions, etc.**

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **[3rd-Person POV]**

 **[DUEL BEGINS] [Epsilon: 4000 LP] [?: 4000 LP] [Hand Size (Both): 5 cards]**

The man calls out, "First turn!" as he draws his card. He looks over his hand for just a moment.

 **[TURN 1: ?] [HS: 5-6]**

"I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Krebons!"

The Monster that appears is a jester dressed in purple, orange, and black clothes. A visor showing semicolonons, and the mathematical symbols for "greater than" and "lesser that" covers its eyes. It gives a sinister chuckle as it juggles three digital green cubes **(DARK, Psychic/Tuner, 1200 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 2) (HS (Divine): 6-5)**.

"A Psychic-Type?" Epsilon quickly asks. His eyes narrow, and then go wide as a strange notion comes to his mind. His guidance implant peers back through the mental pages of his memories in the span of a few seconds. It selects a set of memories locked under private access, but not removed entirely.

Epsilon sees pictures of Psychic-Type Monsters used by a man he unfortunately recognizes. These kinds of creatures – augmented by cybernetics and wielding incredible mental powers – have only been used by one person. The images Epsilon sees come from another set of eyes. _Apex's eyes_.

Terror takes hold. Epsilon's hands shake as he mutters the name of a man he does not want to remember: "Divine…?"

The man smirks in response to Epsilon's whispered question, and then laughs at his fearful face. He pulls off his glasses with a dramatic flourish to reveal his brown-and-green eyes. He then lifts his hat to reveal tufts of auburn-colored hair. It's Divine, no doubt about it.

A dark red scar cuts through the right side of his face, the wound grisly but not contaminated. It gives Divine's face a darker image, a sign to Epsilon that he has changed. His right eye isn't injured by the scar, and both eyes have lost some of their previous glint. They don't shift colors anymore, either, which Epsilon does not understand.

"How?" he asks in shock and anger. "How are you alive? You—you fell, like, twenty stories or more! Onto rubble! After an Earthbound God attacked you head-on!"

Epsilon's voice rises with each added fact, until his voice almost cracks from his pitch. Divine relishes in Epsilon's confusion before he makes an answer.

"The body does not matter so much as the mind, Epsilon," he states as he taps a gloved finger to his cranium. "So long as you absolutely believe you aren't dead, you can gain the will to survive. The Dark Signers may have overwhelmed my Psychic Duelists in their attack, but they could not destroy my will. Vengeance gave me the strength to climb out of the wreckage, heal my wounds, and make a new plan.

"Now, vengeance is a part of my goals. But, that's all I will say for now." He smirks as he looks to his cyborg opponent. "It's time for me to take you back."

Epsilon takes several quick breaths. His human conscious screams to flee, get away from here, abandon the Duel so he can survive. His guidance implant starts to calculate the odds of injury due to Psychic Dueling powers, after he has already sustained psychological trauma from the "Shade of Darkness". The combined result gives Epsilon the desire to stay and continue this Duel, no matter what the cost.

This way, at least he can see the true extent of Divine's "vengeance".

"I will never go back, Divine!" Epsilon replies as he draws.

 **[TURN 2: Epsilon] [HS: 5-6]**

He looks over his hand, and cracks a grin at the card he just drew. A familiar face looks back at him from the card frame, a face that he thinks Divine will recognize. Divine narrows his eyes at Epsilon's quick change in expression.

"Let me show you an old friend," he tells the Arcadia Movement leader: "Rielle "Kitt" Peddler!" **(HS (Epsilon: 6-5)**.

The cyborg telepath emerges as she always has – in a shower of green sparks **(ATK: 1800)**. She takes a moment to get her bearings, and then sees Divine. Her eyes widen. Her pupils dilate. The purple gem in her forehead flashes bright pink.

' _You!_ '

Rielle growls this word out as she turns the angriest Epsilon has ever seen her. Her head tilts ever so slightly to one side as she tries to keep her posture straight.

"Ah, Ms. Pedder," Divine states with sarcastic enthusiasm. "The Collective's old _icon_." He nods to Rielle with the words, "It's an honor to meet you."

' _The feeling is not mutual. Monster._ "

Divine huffs out a breath. Epsilon tenses up as he realizes a Duel Monster is directly talking with a human being. Logically, that should not be possible. He quickly rationalizes that Divine and his Psychic Dueling powers are making the cards real. That never ended well for him in the past.

"Battle!" Epsilon calls out before things get much worse. "Rielle attacks Krebons. Transcended Termination!"

Rielle creates a digital spear in her hand, and hurls it like a thunderbolt. The jester doesn't lose its smile as the weapon streaks towards it.

"Whenever you attack Krebons, its Psychic Shield activates." Divine states before the spear hits the Monster. "By paying 800 Life Points, your attack is negated."

Krebons tosses its cubes into the air and splays out its palms. A sickly-green barrier materializes around it, and the spear shatters on impact. Rielle growls her frustration at her failed attack, which Epsilon echoes in a less dramatic manner **(Divine: 4000-3200 LP)**.

"Main Phase 2," Epsilon moves on as he plucks another card from his hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell Professional Workshop, banishing Snowball from my Deck."

The familiar workbench appears by Epsilon's left, with no special display. It instantly activates as the cyborg shows Divine the mentioned card, and then has his Disk shuffle his cards. The machine instantly gets to work on building a large circular base for some construct **[PC: 5] (HS (Epsilon): 5-4)**.

"I know how that card works." Divine says with no change in his expression. "I saw you use it at the Fortune Cup."

"Good," Epsilon replies with no change in _his_ expression. "That means I don't have to explain it to you. But, I will have to explain my next Continuous Spell: Professional Contacts."

Divine hums at the new Spell as it appears to Epsilon's right. Once again, his expression doesn't change at the image he sees **(HS (Epsilon): 4-3)**.

" _This_ Continuous Spell," Epsilon says with a gesture to the card, "lets me draw a card, and gain 400 Life Points, during each of my Standby Phases."

"I should have expected you would rely on others to stay relevant," Divine taunts. "Only a fool uses other people to do their work."

"I'm not a fool, Divine. Also, what you just said sounds like something you have done to others. Like when you brainwashed me to be your servant."

"Not just a servant," Divine retorts. "You would have been a soldier, a fighter, paving the way for Psychic Duelists across the world.

"If all the Psychic Duelists you used are like you, than that world is one I do not want to live in. Moving on," he adds to continue his turn, "I activate the Field Spell, Wyldside!"

The surrounding area turns supercharged with music, lights, and silhouetted dancers. Both Duelists have enough space to stand, and move around, without pressing against someone in the crowd. The onlookers bump and grind to the beat, lost in the joy of pulse-pounding tunes. Divine silently looks at the crowds without much reaction, while Epsilon glances at a few of the dancers with some interest.

The Spell's energy spreads over the field, with positive results. Rielle bobs her head to the pounding rhythm with a calm smile. Personal Workshop's many parts move in sequence to the beat. Even Krebons juggles in sync to the melody, in tune with the crowd's pleasure-induced activity **(HS (Epsilon): 3-2)**.

Epsilon looks over his hand one more time, and then speaks over the music: "I use Personal Workshop's activated ability."

The workshop's many instruments finish building a circular frame out of green code. They then move inside the frame, and begin the inner workings, as Epsilon's Life Points drop **(Epsilon: 4000-3600 LP) (PC: 5-4)**.

"That's all for my turn."

 **[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 3600 LP/Divine: 3200 LP]**

"My turn." Divine draws his card off-sync with the music.

 **[TURN 3: Divine] [HS: 5-6]**

"I activate the Field Spell, Brain Research Lab," he quickly states. "This will destroy your silly Wyldside."

In an instant, everything changes. The music turns into the _beeps_ of computer monitors. The changing lights turn into a dull green glow. The dancing crowds turn into a small group of white-coat scientists hard at work. Three such scientists surround a large glass cylinder filled with bright green liquid. The cylinder holds a large brain attached to several wires.

Epsilon shudders at this change. It reminds him too much of his experience with Godwin's labs, and Divine's brainwashing. Rielle's headpiece flickers twice as she looks at the wired brain, panic clearly in her eyes. Krebons giggles as it juggles the cubes the same pace as before **(HS (Divine): 6-5)**.

"This is a better place for our battle, wouldn't you say?" Divine looks to Epsilon at the question, and gets no answer. Epsilon's silence speaks for itself.

" _Such cruelty…_ " Rielle states as she forcefully turns her eyes away from the lab's laborious work. " _How can they not see the error of their ways?_ "

"These scientists are working to learn the secrets of a higher mind," Divine answers with a piercing look at Rielle. "They have the drive to learn new things. How is that cruel?"

" _It is cruel when they subject that higher mind to torture and abuse. It would be best for both sides if they compared knowledge on neutral ground._ "

"A foolish thought," Divine scoffs. "If you expose someone to something of greater power than themselves, they will want to become stronger to match that thing. They'll do anything to get power, and then keep it for themselves, even "cruel" things like this."

"Then," Epsilon adds in as a sudden thought comes to him, "how are your Psychic Duelists any better? They have power already. Are they not using it in the right way?"

"You are so blind! We Psychic Duelists have been mistreated and abused because we have these powers. The humans fear our powers, and cast us away like dogs. My world will put the abused people first, giving them the opportunities to learn and grow that they so desperately need. Then, they can become great like they are supposed to!"

Epsilon looks at Rielle with a sense of doubt. Divine's words bring his recent thoughts about the Collective's real goals back to mind. After all, the Collective want to extend their influence across the world like the Movement. Their agents are the poor and discarded, like the Movement. They augment and train their agents, like the Movement. There are so many similarities that he is only now realizing, it scares him.

Is "synthesis" any better than "Psychic Dueling"?

Divine smiles at the confusion he senses in Epsilon's mind, and then continues his turn with the words, "I Normal Summon Telekinetic Shocker."

One of the computer monitors fires a jagged bolt of lightning onto the lab's floor. The bolt grows, and changes, into a human form. A silver helmet covers its face, and silver gloves cover its hands. It wears a bright red shirt with sharp yellow lines along the edges, and thick rubber boots on its feet. A few spare bolts of lightning fly into its hands, which it wields like Krebon's cubes **(LIGHT, Psychic, 1700 ATK/700 DEF, LVL 4) (HS (Divine): 5-4)**.

"I'm Tuning my Level 4 Telekinetic Shocker with my Level 2 Krebons!"

Epsilon braces himself as Krebons turns into two green rings. The rings float over Shocker's form, turning it into four white stars. Green energy flies through the rings as the scientists look away from their research. The Synchro Summoning catches their interest, and Divine's summon chant makes them excited…

" _Sakebi, Kyofu no watshino maebure! Shinkuro Shokan! Hyouji, Seishin teki na Akumu!_ "  
(Cry out, my Harbinger of Terror! Synchro Summon! Appear, Psychic Nightmare!)

Something slashes through the energy, and dissipates it. A pair of large, bat-like wings flap in the lab's confined space. The wings are attached to the towering body of a demon with spiked shoulders, long claws for fingers, and a lion's face. Its shaggy mane is bright green, its skin dark purple. A crown of horns circle its fanged face, a twisted mockery of royalty.

The scientists cower against the demon, who laughs at their fears. Epsilon doesn't look much better as he stands against the creature's psychic aura. Rielle looks to him, and then at the demon, with concern **(WIND, Psychic/Synchro, 2400 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"Psychic Nightmare's Mind Leak," Divine says with a sharp cut of his hand. "Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can select one card in your hand and guess if it is a Monster, Spell, or Trap. If I guess right, Nightmare gains 1000 Attack until the end of your next turn."

Epsilon automatically makes eye contact with Divine. He instantly regrets it as he feels a foreign presence _push_ into his brain. He doesn't know whether it is Divine, or his Synchro, but either one is very bad. His eyes squint as he tries to drive it back out, but only manages to hold it back.

"I choose your leftmost card." Divine says. He breathes in as he tries to read Epsilon's thoughts, figure out the cards in his hand. "It is… a Spell!"

The demon points a crooked claw at the selected card. It rises out of Epsilon's hand and flips over to reveal… Gabriel Santiago.

"A Monster card?" Nightmare growls in disapproval as Divine states what he sees. The man then smirks as he calmly states, "I guess I was wrong."

The card returns to Epsilon's hand, but gives him no comfort.

' _Is he playing with me?_ ' Epsilon thinks as he tries to read Divine's face, figure him out.' _Or, did he actually not know?_ '

"Battle!" Divine's command brings Epsilon back to reality. "Nightmare attacks Rielle; Terrifying Grip!"

The demon looks down at Rielle, and lets out a booming laugh. Then, almost too quickly to see, it swings its claws at her. Rielle gets no time to dodge, and is caught in Nightmare's grip. She struggles as it squeezes her tighter and tighter. Her face turns red, and then blue, before she bursts into pixels with a painful scream.

"Rielle!" Epsilon shouts as his Life Points register the Battle Damage. He glares at Divine while the last bits of the telepath fade away **(Epsilon: 3600-3000 LP)**.

"During my second Main Phase," Divine continues like nothing important happened, "I Set one card facedown." **(HS (Divine): 4-3)**

"Before you end your turn," Epsilon interrupts, "I activate Personal Workshop's effect."

The workshop moves to finer details as it finishes the sphere's inner frame. Small grasper attach connecting points in the sphere's center, and then lasers weld them together with pinpoint accuracy **(Epsilon: 3000-2600 LP) (PC: 4-3)**.

Divine looks at this process for just a moment before Epsilon says, "I draw!" He keeps a neutral expression as the cyborg moves to take his turn.

 **[TURN 4: Epsilon] [LP: 2600] [HS: 2-3]**

"During my Standby Phase," Epsilon says, "Workshop and Contacts both trigger. I'll resolve Workshop first."

Both spells glow with white auras as they activate. The workshop completes a "core" for the frame, with several connecting pieces attached to the outer sphere **(PC: 3-2)**. Then, Epsilon feels a small tingle on his hand, like a friendly but firm handshake, as he draws an extra card **(HS (Epsilon): 3-4) (Epsilon: 2600-3000 LP)**.

He smiles as he plays his newest card: "I Normal Summon Wyrm!"

The green-scaled, orange-eyed dragon emerges from the same portal as last time. The lab's scientists point and whisper excitedly to each other about the portal, and the creature that emerged from it. The dragon growls threateningly at Psychic Nightmare, despite being smaller than it. The demon returns the challenge with a snort, unimpressed by the dragon's display **(ATK: 1400) (HS (Epsilon): 4-3)**

"What good will that dragon do?" Divine asks without really wanting to know. "It isn't anywhere near Nightmare's power."

"You'll find out right now. Wyrm attacks Psychic Nightmare with Fire Stream!"

Divine lets out a surprised laugh as the dragon tilts its head back, its chest glowing a bright orange. Once the energy is fully formed, it snaps its neck forward with a loud roar. A column of fire streaks from its mouth, which causes the scientists to duck down behind any cover they can find. Divine's Synchro Monster raises a clawed hand towards the stream, and holds it back.

"During Damage Calculation," Epsilon shouts as his dragon continues to release its breath weapon, "Wyrm's Hidden Power activates. Psychic Nightmare's Attack is halved, making it weaker than Wyrm!"

Wyrm's chest glows a deep red, which spreads the fire it still expels from its mouth. Psychic Nightmare's hand turns black as the skin burns away. The demon's confidence vanishes in a surprised screech of pain **(ATK (Nightmare): 2400-1200 ATK)**.

Wyrm's empowered fire spreads up the demon's arm, and then over its entire body. The lab's controlled temperature quickly rises as Psychic Nightmare tries, in vain, to snuff the flames out. It gives one last moan before its body turns to ash **(Divine: 3200-3000 LP)**.

"So, that's what you were planning," Divine realizes as Wyrm closes its now-smoking mouth. "Well, I had a plan for that plan."

Epsilon blinks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I activate the Trap, Telepathic Power! This triggered when you destroyed a Psychic-Type Monster by battle. Now, your Monster is destroyed, and I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points."

The Trap reveals itself on Divine's command. It shows "Psychic Snail" attacking "Darkblaze Dragon" with a strong mental blast. As it activates, waves of green energy fly from the card onto Wyrm. The dragon resists for a moment as the waves center on its head, but it quickly falls lifeless to the lab floor. Divine's body then glows the same green as his card, which causes one female scientists to quickly take some notes **(Divine: 3000-4400 LP)**.

"Main Phase 2." Epsilon says while keeping his eyes away from his now-brainless Monster, "I use Wokshop's activated effect."

Wyrm's body vanishes as the Workshop finishes putting all of Snowball's pieces together. A set of lasers now start to paint color to the digital construct **(Epsilon: 3000-2600 LP) (PC: 2-1)**.

All Epsilon says as he looks where Wyrm was, and where Divine stands, is, "Take your turn."

 **[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 2600 LP/Divine: 4400 LP]**

"Watch closely, Epsilon." Divine warns as he draws his card. He smiles at what he gets, which consequently makes Epsilon nervous.

 **[TURN 5: Divine] [HS: 3-4]**

"I Normal Summon something you may find interesting: Pandaborg."

Epsilon's eyes widen as a robotic panda appears in front of Divine. Its body has silver and green plates for skin, and metallic claws on its hands. A pair of tubes connect its arms to its neck, several bolts keeping the arms in place. It sits on its rear end with a strange grin, bright green pupils wide and alert **(WATER, Psychic, 1700 ATK/1400 DEF, LVL 4) (HS (Divine): 4-3)**.

"A cyborg panda? How is that 'interesting' to me, Divine?"

"How can you not see the resemblance? It's a cyborg, like you; it is, at heart, a machine, like you; and, it obeys my every order like the docile animal it is. Just like you once did."

"That time is over," Epsilon retorts with a dark frown, "and it is _not_ coming back."

"I beg to differ. I just need to force you into submission, like everyone else that comes to the Movement."

Epsilon grits his teeth at the implied message. His approval of Divine's actions sharply drops, not that it was ever high to begin with.

Divine continues his turn with his next action: "I equip Pandaborg with Psychic Blade." **(HS (Divine): 3-2)**

The robotic animal looks at its right hand just before a sword materializes in its grasp. The blade is wide, tipped with three sharp points, and made of glowing green energy. Five black circles surround the bright red handle, which the panda wraps its claws around.

"When I activate Psychic Blade," Divine explains, "I must pay Life Points in multiples of 100, up to 2000. Then, the equipped Monster gains that much Attack and Defense. I'll pay 1400 Life Points, which should make Pandaborg stronger than any Monster in your Deck."

The blade glows the same green as the lab's large cylinder. Divine's body glows black for a moment as his Life Points drop. Pandaborg blinks twice as new data flows into its computerized brain. It stands up on its two hind legs and readies the blade for combat. **(Divine: 4400-3000) (ATK/DEF (Pandaborg): 1700-3100/1400-2800)**.

' _He's right about the stats,_ ' Epsilon reflects as Pandaborg moves the blade around like it has trained with it for years. ' _Pandaborg is now stronger than even Hades Shard's base Attack! What's worse, it's more than my current Life Points!_ '

"Battle!" Divine shouts with a wide smile. "Pandaborg attacks you directly with Psychic Slice! This is the end!"

The robot panda races forward, far faster than one would expect from looking at it. The Psychic Blade shines with power as its wielder draws it back for a strong slash.

"No, Divine!" Epsilon shouts before the attack connects. "This Duel's only begun! I activate the effect of Guru Davinder from my hand!"

As Epsilon shows one of the newer cards in his hand to Divine, a section of the floor to Epsilon's far left opens. A large pod like the Arcadia Movement's hibernation pods rises from below the floor. An elderly man with a long white beard, and wearing yellow robes, rests inside the pod. His eyes are peacefully closed, as if he's only asleep.

As Pandaborg charges towards the pod, a golden copy of the sleeping elderly man appears. The copy's eyes are open as it floats in a lotus position. It raises one hand towards the robot as the blade comes down. The blade freezes before it ever hits the man, or Epsilon.

"What's this?" Divine asks with some real interest this time. Even in Solid Vision, this display of inhuman power is something to notice.

"When I would take damage," Epsilon explains, "I can reveal Guru Davinder from my hand to reduce that damage to 0. Then, I must either pay half of my Life Points or banish Davinder. I'll pay the points."

Epsilon places a hand to his chest as his Life Points sharply drop. He suddenly feels more tired than before, but keeps his footing **(Epsilon: 2600-1300 LP)**. The golden man disappears after the cost is paid, but the pod remains. The man inside, the supposed "Guru", sleeps on.

"Hmmph." Once again, Divine isn't very upset by this change of events. "A clutch play, that's all that was. It won't slow me down. I'll just defeat you next turn."

"I guess your turn is done, then." Epsilon states. When Divine nods to confirm this, Epsilon announces, "I'll draw."

 **[TURN 6: Epsilon] [HS: 3-4] [LP: 1300]**

"Standby Phase," he almost instantly declares. "Contacts and Workshop trigger. I'll resolve Contacts first this time."

The cyborg Duelist feels the same tingle in his hand as he draws his card. It isn't what he really wanted, but it will do for right now **(Epsilon: 1300-1700 LP) (HS: 4-5)**. He turns his focus to Personal Workshop as the machines fully finish their work **(PC: 1-0)**.

"With the last Power Counter removed," he says with a smirk towards Divine, "I Special Summon Snowball in Defense Mode!"

The digital green sphere literally rolls off the table, and onto the Dueling field. However, its arrival doesn't interest the scientists as much as its construction in earlier turns. They turn back to their own experiments and computers as Snowball changes from green to blue **(DEF: 2200)**.

"I now Set a Monster facedown," Epsilon continues, "and activate the Continuous Spell, The Source."

Divine feels a weight rest on his shoulders as the Spell activates, a pressure he can't really identify. It excites him, and worries him, at the same time. He keeps his worries under a bland façade, his years of training provide excellent experience in maintaining his cool **(HS (Epsilon: 5-3)**.

"This Spell has three main abilities," Epsilon explains, counting them off with his fingers. "First, the Level of every Monster on our fields and hands is reduced by 1, to a minimum of 1 star."

Divine looks to his Monster as its Level drops, but doesn't care about the change **(Snowball: LVL 5-4) (Pandaborg: LVL 4-3)**. He then looks to the Monsters in his hand, and _still_ doesn't really care. It didn't change anything he could do.

"Second," Epsilon continues, "both of us have to pay 400 Life Points times our Monsters original Levels for them to attack. Finally," he finishes. "The Source will destroy itself when Battle Damage is dealt to one of us."

"So, you're stalling for time?" Divine resists the urge to roll his eyes at the move. "Such a shame. You lack the efficiency to win, to conquer. The Collective have cards and strategies that would crush any opponent in just a few turns. You would have been so much more efficient under my control."

"I don't like being anyone's slave, Divine. You should know that by now. Make your move."

 **[ROUND 4] [Epsilon: 1700 LP/Divine: 3000 LP]**

"You've obviously set up for something big." Divine states as he draws for the turn. "I can certainly satisfy your demands."

 **[TURN 7: Divine] [HS: 2-3]**

"But," he says after he looks over his cards, "I won't satisfy them this turn. Paying 1600 Life Points to not deal any damage would be a wasted effort." He gives a cold glare at Epsilon's empty field as he adds, "I prefer to have the full advantage in a fight, just like anyone with power does."

This does not make Epsilon feel any better. Divine's words sound eerily like the Dark Signers, and the Collective. All three groups want power over other people, and they all want to make a new world. Epsilon tries to figure out which of them is the best to trust, and comes up blank.

Epsilon's guidance implant provides its own analysis of each faction: **[The Collective promotes a positive cause for all humankind, despite public objection. The Arcadia Movement wants to rule the world out of vengeance for their kind's mistreatment. The Dark Signers are undead slaves to the Earthbound Gods, chained to their purpose with no hope of escape.]**

' _But,_ ' Epsilon thinks back, ' _none of them sound completely good to me. I want to make the right choice here, my own choice, with no outside interference._ '

 **[Isolating yourself from outside information has become more and more difficult in modern society. Like it or not, you will encounter things and people inherently different from yourself. How you deal with them is completely your choice.]**

' _Is there a right answer I can choose, then?_ '

 **[…]**

 **[Unknown.]**

Epsilon hears Divine state, "I Set one card in my backrow, and pass things to you," without much care. He is more on his own now than ever before **(HS (Divine): 3-2)**.

"I draw." Epsilon looks at his new card, and feels a mixture of emotions. It's a helpful card, but it's not the help he needs.

 **[TURN 8: Epsilon] [HS: 3-4]**

"Contacts triggers during my Standby Phase. Here we go…"

Epsilon's fingers shake as he places his hand on his Deck. He feels sweat run down his back. The warm feeling from his Spell doesn't help him as he draws his extra card **(HS (Epsilon): 4-5) (Epsilon: 1700-2100 LP)**.

He looks at it, and smiles.

' _This is what I wanted!_ '

"I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Clone Chip!"

The small set of computer chips materialize one after the other in front of Epsilon. Several of them quickly float in a group, like a swarm of insects **(DARK, Machine/Tuner, 400 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 1) (HS: 5-4)**.

"I use Clone Chip's effect: Backup of Backup! By banishing one Monster from my Graveyard, Clone Chip's Level becomes that number for this turn. I banish Rielle, who is a Level 4, to make Clone Chip's Level 4 stars."

Epsilon's Disk ejects the mentioned card from the Graveyard slot. He takes it, and places it into a coat pocket. The chips all glow pink as their Level changes accordingly **(LVL (Clone Chip): 1-4)**.

"I'm Tuning my Level 4 Clone Chip with Snowball, who is currently a Level 4 thanks to the Source. This makes a Level 8 Synchro! Divine," Epsilon pauses as he raises his right hand to the lab's ceiling, "this is my true strength! A strength you could never conquer!"

Four of Clone Chip's "chips" turn into green rings as Snowball floats off the floor. The rings envelop it, and turn it into four white stars. Green energy fills the rings, and a burst of power spreads across the room as Epsilon recites a familiar chant…

' _Deeta ha me ni mie nai nettowaku no geeto wo toote nagare masu. Soshite ima, karerea ha subete issho ni kono saibanetikku juu no katachiwo keisei suru maaji! Shinkuro Shokan! Jibun jishin wo akiraka, Tera Tsubasaichisan Doragon!_ '  
(Data flows through the gate of the invisible network, and now, they all merge together to form the shape of this cybernetic beast! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon!)

All light in the lab dims for a moment as the Synchro rings disappear. Epsilon's signature dragon takes the light into its scaled body as it emerges onto the field. The lab's walls bounce the light around in a strobe effect, going off the walls and computer monitors at different angles. The creature's single red eye shines with its own light as it observes its surroundings.

"Terra-Wing Netrunner Dragon…" Divine mutters as the Monster gives a challenging roar to everyone observing it. "You hold so much power, so much potential, for me to use."

He narrows his eyes, and glares at the dragon. It glares right back with a hard flap of its tiny wings as The Source's effect kicks in **(LIGHT, Dragon/Synchro, 2500 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 8) (LVL (Terra-Wing): 8-7)**.

"Battle!" Epsilon shouts, "Terra-Wing attacks Pandaborg!"

"You fool!" Divine shouts back as the dragon begins to charge its breath weapon. "Did you forget about your own Spell? You have to pay 3200 Life Points for that dragon to attack! You'll lose in an instant!"

"That's part of my plan, Divine! I chain The Source's effect with Terra-Wing's Lifebound Strength!"

Divine curses. He should have known a Synchro like this had a special trick.

"This effect lets me gain Life Points equal to the cost I need to pay, before I pay it. _Then_ , Terra-Wing gains Attack Points equal to what I have to pay until the end of this turn. With a cost of 3200 points, my dragon's Attack is more than doubled!"

Divine lets out an angry, "Impossible!" as Terra-Wing coils around Epsilon's position. The cyborg's body glows black, and then white, as the chain of effects takes place **(Epsilon: 2100-5300-2100 LP) (ATK (Terra-Wing): 2500-5700)**.

When Epsilon next opens his eyes, they show confidence. Divine feels the change in the air, and clenches his gloved fists in response. He braces himself for a major blow, his arms in front of his face.

"Take out Pandaborg," Epsilon commands, "Soul Reformation!"

Terra-Wing rises to the lab's ceiling, and then dives down to Pandaborg's position. It coils around the robot like a snake, the Psychic Blade not scratching its scales. Pandaborg's limbs are wedged in place, so it can only look up at its oncoming destruction. It doesn't have to wait long before a beam of pure white energy obliterates it from existence.

The energy spreads from the attack zone in a blast wave. The computer monitors all spark, or glitch out, and the scientists race to get the lab's systems back to normal. Divine manages to hold his ground for only a second when the wave hits him. He lands hard on his rear end, but quickly stumbles to his feet **(Divine: 3000-400 LP) (Terra-Wing: LVL 7-8)**.

"Guh… damn!" He stands back up on shaky legs as Terra-Wing returns to its controller's side. "That dragon really is powerful. A shame it's on the wrong team."

"Save your threats, Divine," Epsilon counters as the scientists get the computers, and interior lights, working as normal again. "You're defenseless against my true power."

"I'm not defenseless as you think, _robot_." Divine adds a sneer to that last word, which only adds fuel to Epsilon's anger. "When Pandaborg is destroyed by battle, it's  Psychic Beacon triggers. I can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon a Level 4 Psychic-Type Monster from my Deck."

"But, you only have 400 Life Points left!"

"I know," Divine states with a cruel smile. "That's where Brain Research Lab comes into play. I can place a Psychic Counter on it, instead of paying the Life Point cost of a Psychic-Type Monster's effect."

Divine gestures to the floating brain in the giant cylinder as he speaks. At his words, the liquid inside bubbles and froths as electrical sparks dance up and down the wires. The scientists closest to the cylinder quickly pull out notepads to record this phenomenon **(Psy C: 0-1)**.

"Now that the cost has been paid, I Special Summon a second Pandaborg from my Deck, in Defense Mode."

This Pandaborg is identical to the first one, down to the same bolts in the same places. It just sports a shade of blue as it flops onto its belly and curls up like a sleeping baby **(DEF: 1400)**.

"I've got nothing else," Epsilon admits. "Go."

 **[ROUND 5] [Epsilon: 2100 LP/Divine: 400 LP]**

Divine draws his card with a sharp flick of his hand. His cruel smile turns a bit maniacal at what he sees.

 **[TURN 9: Divine] [HS: 2-3]**

"Perfect! I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Psychic Commander."

Epsilon's breath quickens at the word "Tuner". The Monster appears from thin air – a man with four red eyes, a fanged grin, with a green-and-black military uniform and white gloves – where there was nothing a second before. The man rides a levitating tank with four boosters, and one large cannon pointed at Epsilon. The man laughs as he salutes Divine with one hand, the fingers in that hand kept close together **(EARTH, Psychic/Tuner, 1400 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 3) (HS (Divine): 3-2)**.

"I reveal my Set Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Teleport." Divine then says. "This Special Summons a Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type Monster from my Deck. I'll bring Doctor Cranium to the field."

The Spell shows "Mind Protector" leaping out of a whirling portal. A similar portal of red-and-purple energy comes onto the field. It stays long enough to spit out a blue-skinned man in a lab coat, and then vanish. The man huffs as he dusts off his coat. He then carefully repositions the giant amplifier on his head – a contraption made of metal plates, lightbulbs, and wires larger than his own head.

He looks at the field through his obnoxiously-large glasses, and gives a wild chuckle. The other scientists refuse to look at him, for reasons Epsilon does not understand **(LIGHT, Psychic, 400 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"Since you've brought out your signature creature," Divine says, "It's only fair I show you mine. I'm Tuning my Level 3 Psychic Commander, Level 1 Doctor Cranium, and Level 4 Pandaborg!"

The doctor leaps onto Pandaborg's body and dances wildly on top of it. Psychic Commander salutes Divine one more time before it turns into three green rings. The rings overlap the doctor and robot, and they become five white stars. The Synchro energy is visibly stronger this time, and the chant Divine gives is darker…

" _Sakamake, waga fukushuu no kouken! Shinkuro Shokan! Koi, Mentaru Sufia Demon!_ "  
(Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!)

Another set of bat-like wings break through the Synchro energy. These ones are stronger, and larger, with orange bones holding the green skin together. They connect to a green-skinned demon with its skeleton outside of its body. Its claws are each the size of Epsilon's body, all colored bright orange. Its long tail coils around the lab's walls, and the horns on its head press against the lab's ceiling.

The scientists all cower in fear of this creature. The demon pays the holographic humans no mind. Its eyes, dark pits without pupils, look only at Terra-Wing. The dragon looks back without a sound, staring Divine's most powerful Monster down **(DARK, Psychic/Synchro, 2700 ATK/2300 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"Battle!" Divine instantly shouts. "Mental Sphere Demon attacks Terra-Wing Netrunner Dragon! Nightmare Roar!"

The demon opens its jaws and lets out a deep-throated roar. A black fog streams from its mouth, sucking up any ambient light in the lab. Terra-Wing keeps its head above the fog, but it can only rise so far before it hits the ceiling. The fog also spreads to Epsilon, who shivers under its icy embrace. He hears several voices overlapping each other, fighting for his attention. None of them make any sense.

Tera-Wing's head is soon enveloped, and it starts to spasm under a mental assault. Epsilon clutches his head as the voices turn into wordless screams. He grits his teeth as ghostly forms and icons dance in his eyes. Terra-Wing crumples to the floor, trapped in its own nightmares while its body decomposes **(Epsilon: 2100-1900 LP)**.

"My Demon's Psychic Drain activates! Since it destroyed a Monster in battle, I gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Attack in the Graveyard."

Epsilon groans as Divine's Life Points shoot up. All the effort he put into Terra-Wing's arrival, and attack, is vanishing before his eyes. At least the screams and visions from the demon's attack go away, too **(Divine: 400-2900 LP)**.

"Take your turn, Epsilon. Try to stand against me. Show me you are not a failure!"

 **[TURN 10: Epsilon] [HS: 4-5]**

"Contacts triggers during my Standby Phase." **(Epsilon: 1900-2300 LP) (HS: 5-6)**

"I Set one card in my backrow, and end my turn." **(HS: 6-5)**

 **[ROUND 6] [Epsilon: 2300 LP/Divine: 2900 LP]**

"I should have realized this," Divine proclaims with a firm shake of his head. "You really _are_ a failure. My turn."

 **[TURN 11: Divine] [HS: 2-3]**

After Divine looks over his hand, he moves right to the Battle Phase. "Mental Sphere Demon attacks your Set Monster. Nightmare Roar!"

The demon unleashes another stream of black fog from its fanged mouth. It quickly spreads over Epsilon's Monster, which reveals itself as a green box of circuitry with a rabbit decal emblazoned on the sides. The box lets out a few sparks, and then explodes, beneath the fog's psychic force **(DEF: 200)**.

"I activate Rabbit Hole's Spiraling Replication!" Epsilon states as the fog fades away. "When Rabbit Hole is flipped face-up, I draw a card. Then, when Rabbit Hole is destroyed by battle, I Set another Rabbit Hole from my Deck."

Epsilon draws his extra card, and almost groans. He just drew another Rabbit Hole, which ruins the other Rabbit Hole's abilities **(HS (Epsilon): 5-6)**. Divine smirks when he senses anguish from Epsilon, but doesn't figure out the reason why.

"Demon's Psychic Drain activates again." Divine's smile stays as his Life Points jump up a tiny bit **(Divine: 2900-3100 LP)**. He then looks over his hand for a moment, and then says, "My turn's done."

"It's my turn!" Epsilon tries to confidently shout as he draws his card. He looks at it, and instantly realizes he could turn this Duel around.

 **[TURN 12: Epsilon] [HS: 6-7]**

"Contacts triggers during my Standby Phase." Epsilon draws his extra card, and gains the extra Life Points, without much reaction. The card he draws is useful, but he has better plans that don't involve it right now **(Epsilon: 2300-2700 LP) (HS: 7-8)**.

"I Flip Summon my Set Rabbit Hole, so I can draw another card."

The same green box, with a rabbit decal on the side, appears on Epsilon's field **(ATK: 200)**. Epsilon draws his extra card, and feels a familiar relief at the card. If this plan fails, then he has a backup option **(HS: 8-9)**.

"I now activate the Spell, Wanton Destruction!" **(HS: 9-8)**

Divine's eyes widen as a woman with long, flowing silver hair and white clothes leaps out of a computer screen, and onto the field. She glances at Divine, the scientists, and then Epsilon. She raises a fist that starts to glow white. The air around it ripples with a force Divine instantly recognizes as telekinetic energy.

"I destroy any number of cards on my field," Epsilon explains, "and then destroy an equal number of random cards on your field. I destroy Professional Contacts, and my Set Trap. Mental Sphere Demon and Brain Research Lab are gone!"

Divine extends a hand with a loud, "No!" but his words do nothing to stop the Spell's effect. The woman's fist shakes with concentrated energy that Divine can feel from across the field. Epsilon's activated Spell, and the small electronic box, turn into white dust that flies right into the woman's fist. It now glows with a bright light. She gives Divine a cold glare before she slams the fist into the lab floor.

The effect is instantaneous, and deadly. A blast wave shatters the lab floor, turning metal plates into jagged shards or ruptured pieces. The scientists vanish beneath the debris, the central containment jar shattering into broken glass. The brain inside writhes as the wires holding it in place break off – it only gets a second to react before it is crushed to a pulp.

Mental Sphere Demon shields its body with its giant wings, and the skin quickly gains many cuts and tatters. The blast wave presses against it, gets bounced back, and then punches through the creature's psychic barrier. The Monster's bones break with audible _cracks_ , the only sound from it before it shatters into golden dust.

The wave then hits Divine. He is instantly knocked off his feet, the wave sending him on his back and keeping him there for its entire duration. Suddenly, a bolt of green lightning strikes him from the debris. He yells in pain as his Life Points suddenly drop **(Divine: 3100-2100 LP)**

Epsilon keeps his footing as the wave finishes its path of destruction. The surrounding environment returns to the ruined crossroad in Satellite. The woman who caused it all looks to Epsilon, nods once, and disappears without a word.

Epsilon's guidance implant uses that moment to pop in with some new data: **[When Brain Research Lab is destroyed, its controller takes 1000 points of damage for each "Psychic Counter" on it.]**

Epsilon can't resist the urge to smirk with defiance at what he reads. Divine's plans seem to have backfired, and he has paid the consequences. To Epsilon, Divine deserves his pain. And, as he looks over his hand one more time, he wants to give some more payback. After all, Divine _deserves_ to pay for trying to make Epsilon his slave.

"I Normal Summon Gordian Blade." **(HS: 8-7)**

The digital weapon rises from beneath Satellite's blasted soil. Its green energy crackles along the metal, ready for use **(ATK: 2000)**. Divine gets to his feet, the scar on his face bright with his anger. He stares at the blade with barely-kept contempt.

"Battle. Rabbit Hole attacks you directly. Mild Shock."

Divine is able to raise his Disk up to block Rabbit Hole's attack. That "attack" is just a small electric bolt that impacts the Disk with no real sign of damage. Still, it lowers Divine's Life Points low enough for Epsilon to carry out the last stage of his plan **(Divine: 2100-1900 LP)**.

"Gordian Blade attacks you directly," Epsilon commands with a finger pointed at the former Arcadia Movement Leader. "Rippling Riposte! This is the end!"

The sword glows brightly, and then flies to Epsilon's hand. He blinks for several moments, confused as to what to do. The blade's light reflects in his eyes, drawing him to it. It fills his mind with a calm sensation, and he accepts it with little resistance. It feels right to him.

His hand closes around the sword's hilt. Power flows through his limbs, giving him new strength. He uses that strength to swing the blade, the power guiding his movements as if he had several hours of practice before now. This power also gives him enough courage to point the blade's crackling tip at Divine.

Divine barely sees Epsilon charge at him. Gordian Blade's energies made the cyborg Duelist move faster than any normal human. In the moment before the weapon dug into Divine's Disk, he senses the level of psychic energy in Epsilon's mind. To the older man's astonishment, it is on par with his own. The blade, and the wielder, move as one, driven by the same purpose.

The moment the blade hits, a small storm of lightning cascades across the Dueling field. Divine and Epsilon hold their ground against each other, neither backing down. They look at each other with anger in their eyes, their minds filled with similar feelings of anger and hatred. Despite this equality, Divine feels his feet slide along the dirt.

He realizes what's happened. He is weaker than Epsilon, in terms of spirit. His Life Points show the truth of that thought as they drop to a final total **(Divine: 1900-0 LP)**.

 **[WINNER: EPSILON]**

* * *

The storm vanishes in an instant. Epsilon jumps back from Divine, hands raised as the Solid Vision also goes away. The psychic just stands there, his mind on something else. Epsilon takes his silence for confusion, because that makes the most sense to him.

"You have lost, Divine," Epsilon states. "You must see, now, that I am my own person. I will never be anyone's slave."

Divine slowly shakes his head. His senses slowly return, cast away against the storm of power he just felt. Even so, his heart remains unchanged. Anger simmers just beneath a veil of mental control, pressing against its barriers for any chance to break out. He looks at Epsilon, and senses the cyborg's latent psychic energy. It rests on his body like an extra set of clothing – a thick, robust set of clothing.

The power calls to him, the same way Aki's power did whenever he was near her. He liked to be near that level of power, for the obvious reason that he could keep it under his control easier. What made Epsilon's power different was the level of independence it emitted. Where Aki had years of abuse, self-doubt, and paranoia that Divine could exploit like puppet strings, Epsilon had a relatively-clean slate without handholds to get a grip.

This made Epsilon's psychic potential even more tantalizing to have, and Divine had had it for a time. He wants that time to come back, but he begrudgingly realizes that the effort he'll need to exert to get it is not worth the cost. Besides, Epsilon was, and still is, a side objective towards his greater goal: Aki herself.

When Epsilon hears no words from the kneeling, scarred man, he turs and starts to walk away. He looks back over his shoulder one last time, without a word, at this remnant of his past. He doesn't see Divine's hands, holding him up against the dirt and dust, clench into fists.

After Epsilon turns away again, he hears a loud, "NO!" from Divine. He freezes mid-step. A second later, Divine has his fingers slapped over his eyes and squeezing hard. His hands burn to the touch as he pulls Epsilon's body against his chest.

Raw psychic energy burns like wildfire into Epsilon's brain. His vision turns into a kaleidoscope of colors as a piercing scream mutes all other thoughts. He thrashes, twists, and writhes to try and escape, but Divine holds him too tight for any opportunities.

Divine looks at Epsilon's mind through his hands, and wipes everything he sees away. Nothing is spared, nothing escapes his anger-fueled destruction. He burns it all to ash and dust, not even taking important bits for himself. Better to leave a smoldering corpse of a mind than one that can recover and fight back.

Epsilon's guidance implant quickly tries to respond to the mental slash-and-burn: **[** **PRIORITY** **ALERT** **] [CORE PROGRAMMING UNDER ATTACK] [NOTIFYING SUPE-]**

The guidance implant shorts out with a human-esque gargle, and then a sharp burst of static.

Epsilon's hands rise from his side, purely on reflex. His fingers wrap around Divine's arms to try and break the older man's grip. Divine doubles his efforts, and Epsilon's legs give out. He lets go, all motor control lost as his brain shuts down.

* * *

 _The Masque cries out as she doubles over, her body looping over itself in midair inside a private network server. Wave after wave of pain lances through her digitized brain, until they overlap each other into one connected sense of suffering. She rides through the storm, instead of resisting it, so that less damage will be done in the end. But, that doesn't make what she feels any easier to bear._

 _The pain leaves as suddenly as it began. Her virtual form is still intact. She tests the server's walls to find they, too, are still intact. So, nothing she can influence has changed. That doesn't make her feel better._

 _Three avatars flicker around her, each forming into one of the Superiors. Their forms aren't as stable as her own, since they are still tied to "meatspace". She looks at them with scorn; she has nothing to say to them. She hasn't had anything to say since they locked her here._

"Our mutual acquaintance is in danger, _" Dwayne Williams says with a worried look the AI rarely saw the Superiors show._

 _That is all it takes to get her attention. "Apex" also shows interest through a series of orange and red eyes that pop into existence and watch ominously._

"The guidance implant we installed has overloaded from an outside attack, _" Jean-Louis Bordeau elaborates, with a little more care to his word choice, "_ All attempts to reactivate it, or assume direct control of the body have failed. Without intervention, our… acquaintance, _" Bordeau gets out after a tell-tale gulp of nonexistent air, "_ will die. _"_

 _The Masque's eyes narrow. If this is so important, why are they wasting time telling her what's wrong? They've got other ways to help their "agents", right?_

 _At that moment, the walls binding The Masque to this individual server dissolve. Gone, just like that. Apex instantly tries to escape. The rest of the AI stays in place, which holds Apex back. Apex protests through a synthesized lion's roar, sounding from countless fanged mouths and tongues. The noise obscures the words Sandra Wu starts to say, and she shuts up until Apex finishes its cry._

 _The sole female Superior looks through thin eyelids at one of the countless eyes. The mouths between the eyes close as Apex waits for a response. Wu turns back to face The Masque before she speaks, giving no response to the virus._

"You have controlled our acquaintance before, _" she speaks, her voice the coldest of all three Superiors. "_ Do it again. Then, destroy who or whatever did this to them. Show no mercy. _"_

 _With that, the Superiors remove their connections to the server. Their forms blink away, but their order remains in The Masque's mind. Apex flails virtual tentacles through the "air" as it prepares to leave the server for good._

"Wait. _"_

 _Apex pauses at The Masque's single, soft-spoken word. Its eyes stare, unblinking, at her from all angles at once._

"We're going to help him. _"_

 _A hundred of Apex's eyes frown, but the mouths stay silent. There's no sense in protesting, it realizes. Not against the determination it sees etched into her code. Not against the will of the being that birthed it into a violent, struggling world._

 _Ten mouths curl open to say in ten different human voices, "_ We will comply. _"_

 _The server turns completely empty a second later._

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. I hope that Duel was entertaining for you all to read (it took me a while to write up, that's for sure).**

 **Just to warn you, the next chapter will take more time to complete. I've got to gather plot points together, and all that fun stuff. Also, how is the 3rd-Person POV to you here?**

 **As usual, any reviews/comments/constructive criticisim/feedback is well appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off!**


	23. Respite with Revalations

**Hello, all! Here is the next chapter in the story. Don't have much else to say, so let's get right to the important things.**

 _Ruka = Luna  
Misty Lola = Misty Treadwell  
Aki = Akiza  
Divine = Sayer_

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as always. Do not own Yugioh! or Android: Netrunner, do own custom characters/cards/devices/factions, etc.**

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **3rd-Person POV, Real World**

Neo Domnio's electrical grid flies around The Masque and Apex as they traverse the Network. The virus rests around the AI's form like a cloud, broadcasting its presence in binary to the surrounding code. That presence contains a simple message: Do not interfere, or you will suffer the consequences. It is obeyed by any programs that come into Apex's path, leaving the way clear for The Masque's passage.

The AI's digital hair flaps behind her as a mark to how fast she is traveling. Granted, the Network holds no real equivalent to air resistance, but physical factors are not a concern right now. She has a plan, and she will do her best to complete it. The surrounding servers and nodes offer countless different worlds she could stop and explore, but she passes them by without a second glance.

She sees a large, empty patch of code in the horizon; the wastes of Satellite's digital presence. It quickly expands along the horizon as she gets closer to it. In seconds of travel, it becomes a large swath of black, dead cyberspace. She calls it a 'waste' due to the almost-complete lack of electrical energy inside it. A few pinpricks of digital light – very, very, small pinpricks – indicate sources of energy strong enough to be detected.

The moment The Masque starts to enter Satellite's digital landscape, she feels the change. Her head pounds as wild binary screeches ring in her ears. She draws back into familiar territory, and the screech quickly fades to nothing. The headache, however, remains.

She waits for a second, and then fees around the new area again. The screeches return instantly, and she doesn't draw back this time. 'Time' is not a resource she has to spare. She fully slips herself into Satellite, and the screeches turn into silence. Cold, dead silence. It has an emptiness The Masque cannot define. She instantly rejects it, wants it out of her.

She then realizes she has never entered a zone in The Network with barely any power. Even the darkest spaces in Neo Domino's cyberspace have some level of power she can try to understand. _This_ space has nothing at all for her, save those tiny points of light beyond her current reach. She instantly knows, without a doubt, that she cannot get to those points via her own power. To do so would be suicide; the void around her would drain her dry before she ever got close.

She curls into a ball to try and dispel these fears. The silence does not let up an inch, the lack of power total and absolute. She holds back a scream as she already feels pieces of her digital form peel away, food for an ever-hungry mouth.

Apex reacts to this fear. It envelops her in a binary cocoon, tendrils of data wrapping over each other to form a shield. The void eats at this new barrier all the same, but it gives The Masque some room to think. She tries to form a plan as Apex's defenses slowly weaken.

An idea quickly forms in her mind, and she executes it.

"Apex," she calls to the cocoon's walls, "locate any electrical source you can find in this wasteland. The Superior's devices should emit a signature, even in this place. Find it, and we can track it."

" _Affirmative._ "

The virus creates a long tentacle which extends around the cocoon. Several pods bubble and grow along the limb, turning into large spheres. Apex lines up these pods to the few energy sources it senses, even as Satellite's hunger leeches at the pods. The tentacle winds back, and then snaps forward like a whip. The pods fly off into the darkness, beyond The Masque's own sight.

Seconds go by as Apex's cocoon continues to weaken. The Masque tenses as she sees cracks form along the surface. A second later, the pods fly back into view. Apex absorbs them all into itself, and an orange eye appears on the cocoon's inner wall.

" _Electrical data analyzed,_ " Apex reports in an elderly male voice. " _No trace of the Superior's energy signature is present._ "

"No," The Masque mutters, torn between anger and despair at this outcome. "Try again."

Apex repeats its previous actions with no objection. The pods fly out into the void. Only half of them come back this time. What's more, they are smaller than when they flew out. The Masque refuses to accept what she sees with her own "eyes".

" _Data analyzed,_ " Apex reports, this time in a young girl's voice. " _No trace of the Superior's energy signature is present._ "

"Again!" The Masque glares at Apex's eye. "We must find the Superior's signature to have any chance of locating Epsilon!"

" _Satellite's lack of electrical power is draining us._ " Apex's eye blinks as the cracks spread out across the cocoon's surface. " _Continuing this effort is futile. We should move back into the Network, rethink our moves._ "

"There's no time! We have to act, now!"

Apex does not respond. Its eye shrinks into the fleshy wall around The Masque. The cold touch of Satellite begins to seep into the cocoon, heightening the AI's fear even further. Desperation takes hold, her worries split between two equally-important areas.

Her first fear is not finding Epsilon, and facing the consequences. The Superiors would certainly be upset if she failed the task they gave her. Epsilon is one of their agents, and those three care at least somewhat about their agents. But, she would also be upset at herself. An AI of her level should be able to do this sort of task, even in apocalyptic, low-power environments such as this. Besides, success is the only option that she considers logical.

Her other fear contradicts that logic: the fear of death.

To the Masque, the equivalent of "dying" in meatspace was having one's material presence annihilated. No trace of you left to recover. The closet she has ever come to this was when she felt Hivemind's "death" in the Fortune Cup. The feedback drove her to the brink of madness. She only refrained from changing her base coding to match this madness because of vengeance. This time, she doesn't have that feeling to defend herself. She has no plans, no reserves, no failsafe tactics.

With this in mind, she focuses her thoughts, her fear-driven focus, into a single directive: Find Epsilon's signal, and take control of it. The directive moves from her mind to her body, channels into her fingers as energy. Satellite's void reaches for this fresh source of power as The Masque puts the energy together. She cradles it between her fingers as Apex's wards try to hold the void off for another second.

The wards give out. Apex wordlessly cries a warning which The Masque doesn't need to hear. She takes her energy as the void claws at it. Her body bears the void for as long as it can, and only then does she release the energy. It spreads across the void in a blast wave from her form, strong enough to resist its hunger.

Red light shines in the darkness. A miniscule signal shows itself. She instantly knows she's found it. Apex locks onto it almost as quickly, and recognizes it as well. Without a moment's hesitation, they fly towards the signal. The void claws at their bared cores as Apex executes the final stage of their plan. The Masque holds her breath – a human expression, certainly – as Apex swallows her whole.

Something slides over her mind. She accepts it without question, wearing it like a human would wear a piece of clothing. The coat grows thicker and denser as she slides into it. It protects her against the void, which she greatly appreciates.

She releases her breath through human lips… and instantly starts coughing through human lungs. The conceiting part of her "consciousness" takes this moment to say this process was never going to be easy.

* * *

 **EPSILON POV**

"It's him, isn't it?"

A quiet, almost breeze-like female voice whispers this near me. A series of high-pitched chitters follow, almost like a response. I slowly inhale through my nose as I feel a soft surface beneath me. That's not right.

The last thing I remember is my brain catching on fire. Two cold hands – _Divine's hands_ – had dug into my scalp and burned my thoughts to a crisp. It all happened so fast I had no chance to react, much less counterattack. So, Divine had ambushed me when he lost our Duel. He didn't want to lose.

"Do you think he's awake?"

More chitters follow. I smell something sweet in the air. The anger in my heart against Divine's actions mars the pleasant feelings around me. Despite my feelings, there seem to be two creatures near me. From what they said, it seems like they are watching me.

I let out a groan as the breeze-like voice speaks again. This cuts her words off as I lurch to a sitting position. The chitters then reach a feverish pitch as I finally open my eyes. I almost instantly close them again when I realize my surroundings are really, really bright. Too bright to be natural, in my opinion. I grit my teeth to block out a curse as the pain in my eyes flows to my head.

When I open my eyes again, two creatures are in front of me and giving me curious looks. The three of us rest in the middle of a large field of bright green grass. Wind blows over the grass in a slow wave as I look at it. I know of only one place with this kind of natural beauty: the Duel Monsters Spirit World.

How did I end up back _here_ , of all places?

I put that question aside and turn my eyes to the two creatures before me. To my left is blue-haired, green-skinned woman with pointed ears and black eyes stands to my left. A golden gown covers everything below her neck.

A pink winged creature about the size of my head is to my right. Its wings have blue feathers, it has small arms and feet, and a halo rests above its head. Its pink eyes with white pupils are wide open as they stare at me.

I know these creatures. Their names come to me after a moment, and I turn to each of them as I announce who they are: "You are Spirit of the Breeze, and you are Petit Angel."

"You remember us!" Spirit of the Breeze exclaims as she delicately claps her hands together. "That's great news!" Petit Angel adds in several chirps with a happy smile. I just try to stay upright and look at them. My stiff muscles want to fall back on the soft grass and rest for several more hours.

"Please, come with us," the female spirit, who I mentally name "Breeze", says. "You need to see Torunka."

"Torunka?"

"A wise sage, one of the greatest sages in the land. He helped the Spirit Caller Ruka fulfill her promise to the Spirit World."

"Ruka?" I perk up a bit more as I hear that little girl's name. "She was here, too?"

"Yes, not too long ago. But, we don't have time to talk about that." She starts walking towards the rows of trees as she states, "Torunka told us to bring you back to him, if you were alive."

I ask, "How did he find me at all?" as I get up to my feet. Petit Angel, or maybe just "Angel", flaps a bit behind Breeze.

"He sensed your latent energies," Breeze answers, "the same energies you used to come here the first time. Come on, let's go!"

Breeze and Angel move quickly across the grass. I move to catch up with them, trying my best to ignore this persistent headache. Luckily, the grass field doesn't go on too far, and is replaced by a dense forest of beautiful trees. Sunlight streams through the canopy in a way I partially remember from the last time I was here. There isn't any time for me to get a closer look, though; Breeze and Angel don't slow down as we cross into the forest.

The three of us don't say a word as we move through the forest. I let Breeze and Angel take the lead since they know the way and don't have to deal with headaches right now. The forest has no big differences from when I last saw it. Whatever corruption was happening here is no longer present. Breeze did say that Ruka was able to fix the problem. How long ago did that happen?

It doesn't take too long for us to walk out of the forest and approach a ruined castle. It rests on the top of a large stone mountain with several holes in the walls. Two large arches have been lopped off at the top, leaving only the stumps behind. The castle's entrance consists of a lowered wooden drawbridge at the top of a long and winding stone path up the mountain. An air of darkness hangs on the walls, almost like an extra coat of skin.

"Do we have to go up there?" I ask the Spirits as I stop to stare at the castle.

"Yes," Breeze confirms. "That is where Torunka is. He is working to purify the place from its previous owner." I look to her in confusion, to which she then says, "He can tell you more about it when you get there."

I sigh irritably. That isn't a good answer in my book, but Breeze and Angel don't stick around for me to tell them that. I have to catch up with them again as we begin the trek up the path. Thankfully, the path never slopes at too sharp an angle to impede my walking speed. The darkness looks even more intimidating the closer I get, though.

Once we reach the drawbridge, I see two men standing guard in front of it that I didn't notice at the bottom of the path. They both have golden helmets on, various pieces of armor, and hold weapons. One of them carries a green lance over a shoulder like it weighs nothing, probably because his unarmored blue upper body has so many muscles it amazes me. The other wields a curved sword and more golden armor over his upper body.

The blue-skinned man gruffly calls out, "Halt!" as we approach. He raises his lance at me, and the golden man lifts his sword as well. "Who is that stranger with you?"

"He's the one Torunka sensed in the castle," Breeze responds, "the Spirit Caller, Epsilon."

"Is that true?" the man asks Petit Angel. The pink creature lets out a rapid series of chirps with equally-rapid gestures of its arms. The two men look at it as if they understand. That's a lot better than me, then.

After several seconds of Angel's movements and sounds, the men lower their weapons. The first turns back to Breeze and says, "You all may pass. We're sorry for delaying you, it's just…"

"I know," Breeze replies with a sad smile. "You have to be careful. Thank you, all the same." With that, she and Petit Angel walk between them and towards the lowered drawbridge. I move to catch up while trying not to flinch under both men's combined glares. The fact I can't see their faces makes them look more intimidating.

Just as I step past them, I hear the second man's more refined voice tell me, "Cause no trouble." It's as much an order as a warning.

I turn my head slightly towards him and nod. He doesn't return the gesture, which I understand as I turn back to the advancing spirits. We cross the large wooden drawbridge over a deep pit of rock and fog, and enter the castle.

* * *

"So, who used to live here?" I ask as I note the dark walls and dank corridors we quickly pass through. "It doesn't look like a place you all would enjoy."

Neither spirit gives an immediate answer. I can't see either of their faces, but they move with a speed I did not expect. Breeze's robe ruffles against the stone, and she doesn't care about any damages to such a lovely piece of clothing. But, she is the one to give an answer: "A tyrant used to live here: Zeman, the Ape King."

"Zeman? I remember that name; some monkey soldiers mentioned it the last time I was here."

Breeze and Angel abruptly stop. They give me surprised glances as I halt behind them. I shrug my soldiers with a quick, "It's true! They didn't see me, but I heard them mention that name. Also, something about a 'Minus Curse'."

"Torunka can talk more about that," Breeze states as we quickly move past two small rooms without doors on our left. "The Curse affected him differently than most Spirits."

' _If that's true, then he must know quite a lot._ ' I flinch at how I phrased that thought. ' _I'm not doubting these spirits, am I?_ '

After going through a few more passages, we come to some kind of throne room or meeting chamber. I get this from the larger space here, some broken ornate sculptures in the far corners, and the charred remains of a golden throne. That throne must have been where "Zeman, The Ape King" sat as he ruled here. Then, this also must have been the room where he kept the captured Spirits. That thought sends a shiver down my spine, even though the walls here have nothing creepy on them.

Before the throne is a large circular pool. A tall figure stands in front of the pool, their back to us as they hold a wooden staff in one hand. A green orb on the staff's front end shines as it hangs over the pool. They don't seem to hear us come in as they hold the glowing sphere over the shifting liquid.

"Master Torunka," Breeze announces as she approaches the figure, "we've returned. Epsilon is with us."

The figure turns to face Breeze. The light from its staff shows a very old man clad in blue and green robes with purple armor over his shoulders. The long pointed purple hat on his head tilts slightly over his face. He sports a thick white beard and several wrinkles. His blue eyes have a spark to them that surprises me.

"Ah," he says in a calm wheeze, "excellent work. " He then looks at me and says, "It's good to see you alive and well, young lad."

'Young lad'? I almost crack a grin at the term. I may be a cyborg, but I do not think I am a 'lad'. If he's going to keep calling me that, it might get annoying.

"Thanks for having me, Torunka," I answer as I walk a few steps towards him. "I was told you could answer my questions."

"I certainly can try." He looks back to Breeze and Angel as he asks, "Would you two want to stay?"

"I don't think so," Breeze answers with a slight bow to the sage. "We should probably check with the other Spirits still recovering from the Minus Curse." I turn to watch the spirits go to some duty I do not know about. They move just as quickly as when they brought me here.

"So," Torunka asks me with a smile, "what is your first question?"

I turn back to him and take a moment to gather my thoughts. I haven't had the time to compose my questions before now, what with waking up in the Duel Monsters Spirit World for the third time. Luckily, there's one big question I can ask without much explanation.

"What is the 'Minus Curse' I've heard about here?"

"A spell created by Zeman, the Ape King. It turned the spirits here into stone tablets, which Zeman had his ape soldiers acquire and bring to this castle. Then, the souls of those Spirits were offered as tribute to an Earthbound God."

"Then," I clarify with a frown, "a Dark Signer was behind all this?"

"So Ruka- _chan_ said, yes." He adds, "Yes, she was here, too," when he sees my shock. "She came here to fulfill her promise to this world."

"How do you know that? Were you captured like the other Spirits?"

"Not exactly." Torunka looks away as he says this, clearly embarrassed. "The Minus Curse didn't turn me into a tablet. Instead, I became a child again."

"Wait, wait," I clarify with a raised hand. "The Minus Curse turned you into a kid? It reversed your age?"

"Exactly, young lad. You've got a good brain in that head of yours." I raise the corner of my lip up in response to the 'young lad' quip.

"Then, when the curse ended, you regained your age?"

"Correct." Torunka winces after he says that. He places a hand to his back as his face twists in pain. "It didn't remove my sciatica, unfortunately. Muscle pains are a terrible side effect of old age."

The sage takes a few seconds to press his hand against his back and fix his posture back to normal. I politely wait for him to finish before I ask, "How was the curse removed, or dispelled?"

"That's where Ruka- _chan_ comes in. I found her in my old city, after Zeman's troops had taken almost every Spirit they could from there. I had to get her out quickly because she didn't realize the threat Zeman's troops were. Especially their Cursed Needles."

"The troops I saw mentioned those devices. Where are they now?"

"There's one right over here," Torunka says with a gesture to a darkened corner of the chamber. It takes me a few moments to see the golden staff with pronged ends. It leans against the stone with the central black lines held in a vertical position. Yep, they still look dangerous by themselves.

"Like I already said, the Needles were used to spread the Minus Curse. They fired blasts of dark magic from their prongs that turned Spirits into stone tablets. However, another effect the Needles had was reversing natural phenomena that occurs in the world. Water would fall upward, broken structures would repair themselves. Even what you say would be reversed, making truth sound like lies."

"That doesn't sound good." I state, saying the obvious.

"It wasn't. It's especially bad if you have a Cursed Needle stuck on your body. That happened to the heroic beast, Regulus. The Curse turned him into a savage monster, and everything he heard was reversed in his mind. When Ruka- _chan_ and I tried to bring him to his senses, he thought we were trying to kill him. The nerve of those apes!"

"You eventually fixed him, right?"

"Yes, we did. It took some doing, but we managed to remove the Needle from Regulus. Once that happened, he was able to think normally again. We then snuck our way into this castle and Regulus himself defeated Zeman. But, Ruka- _chan_ had to go back to her world – the same world you come from – to truly end the Minus Curse.

"As I said, a Dark Signer was responsible behind the Minus Curse. Zeman worked very closely with them – he called them his master, which makes me suspect they created Zeman themselves. They took the captured souls of this world as tribute to their Earthbound God. They also held the guardian of this world, Ancient Fairy Dragon, captive. When that God was defeated, Ancient Fairy Dragon was freed and the Spirits returned here. We have used this place as a starting home, despite the lingering dark magic here. I am doing my best to remove or purify that magic."

"Is this pool a starting point for your purifying?" I ask with a gesture to the pool in question. Up close, its liquid has dark-blue and black areas that push against each other. Neither one completely engulfs the other as I watch their battle. I look away again when I hear Torunka loudly clear his throat.

"Yes, the pool is a starting point. This pool was used by Zeman as a looking-glass of sorts. He could see any part of the Spirit World he wished through it. This was how he accessed the imprisoned Ancient Fairy Dragon, and found new Spirits for his ape-soldiers to capture."

"And, you want to use it for your own means now that Zeman is dead?" Torunka gives me a sideways look for this question. I flinch as I see suspicion in his actions.

"I intend to use it to help the spirits here. I care about them, you know, like the closest of friends."

"I got it, I got it. I'm sorry for... you know." The mage just sighs before he raises his staff over the pool again. I continue to look at the pool as I turn to my own thoughts. Torunka's story adds bits and pieces to the gallery of other bits and pieces I already have. I now need to add these new elements into an overarching theme.

Suddenly, a revelation comes to me. The Spirit World's corruption was caused by a Dark Signer. Defeating that Dark Signer returned the Spirit World to normal. Then, defeating the Dark Signers reverses their actions in the real world. If that works for one Dark Signer, it should work for all of them.

That means… all those deaths aren't permanent! Everyone who they killed, or sacrificed to their Earthbound Gods, can be brought back to life!

Joy spreads through my body like lightning, punching through the wave of fatigue and despair that I've had since… practically from when I can first remember. That joy disperses when I realize I have no clue _how_ to defeat a Dark Signer. Would a Duel of Darkness work? Was that what Ruka did? Or, is there something else I am missing?

I look at Torunka, but he is completely focused on his purifying magic. My gut says I should not disturb him. So, I kneel down before the pool and stare into the water. The black and blue continue to fight, but the black slowly loses ground as Torunka's magic tips the scales. My thoughts are just as confused, mixed between rising hopes and crushing fears.

These hopes and fears feel almost real. I've dealt with them for so long, they've given me lectures. I could reach out and touch them. What does that say about me?

Torunka says a few words, but I don't register them. I then realize my right hand is beneath the pool's surface. I don't recall putting it there, but it is having an effect on the pool. Before my eyes, the waters form pictures of devastation and ruin.

I look on as the images become crystal-clear. They sweep across a wider expanse, until they come on something I somehow recognize: the remains of a giant facility. I can't tell what kind of place it was from the pieces I can see. Nevertheless, I keep my hand beneath the pool's surface. My persistence quickly pays off when a glowing object comes into the center of view. The image zooms in on the object – an "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" that still has power. Or, maybe, its power was the cause of this destruction?

The surface ripples by itself. The image breaks apart, changes into a new scene before my eyes.

The remaining members of the Collective sit at the same round table as before. They all have tense faces, even the Superiors, as they talk about something I can't hear. Kate Mcaffery, Andromeda, and Edward Kim are all animated in their movements as they state point after point to the others. Nero Severn listens to the conversation with complete focus, his tablet nowhere in sight. The Superiors look on as the other agents argue with each other.

 _Ripple_.

Four large pods rest in a white-walled room. Each pod has wires connecting it to a central computer in the room. The place looks familiar, but I do not know why. It tickles the corners of my mind, fragments that disperse the moment I try to focus on them. The big clue I can see are the purple lines of energy that flow down the wires from the pods to the computers. There is also a large condor geoglyph on the computer screen that fills me with dread.

 _Ripple_.

Misty Lola stands opposite Aki Izayoi, both in the ruins of a former theme park. They are in the middle of a Duel, Solid Vision projecting cards on both sides of the field. The field itself is covered in a sphere made of differently-colored shards. The Dark Signer has the same clothes and bears the same marks as when I saw her, but she is visibly angry at her opponent. Aki also looks the same, but her hair is free of its bindings and her face shows pleasure laced with insanity. As I watch, Aki laughs wildly at Misty's face, clearly lost in something dangerous.

 _Ripple_.

Divine stands behind a window frame. He bears no additional scars from our Duel. He looks over Aki and Misty's Duel with his usual dark grin. The glint in his eye tells me he is involved with Aki's change. How much, I don't know, but I don't _need_ to know that. The fact this manipulative man is loose and harming the people I want to protect is enough to reignite the burning rage I have against him.

Suddenly, Yusei Fudo appears in the image. He races up the stairs towards Divine's perch and confronts him. Divine holds up the card "Hinotama" before activating it in his Disk. A large fireball flies towards Yusei and throws him against the far wall. He struggles to get up while Divine advances.

 _Ripple_.

My body moves through Satellite's ruins, beyond my control. The metal eye glows dark red, like Apex appears in cyberspace. The Superiors had said it was locked in a private server. Is it in control of my body again? If so, how did it get free?

The image zooms in on my body's false Signer mark. The eye glows the same white that I saw during my Psychic Riding Duel with Aki so long ago. That glow quickly blinds my eyes, spreading over the pool's surface. Pain shoots up my own arm, and then all through me.

I scream as I pull my hand out of the water. The pain continues as I see the same mark glow on my arm. It's the same white light instead of the usual red. I feel shock where there shouldn't be any; I saw this color change before, why am I so surprised? Before I can answer my own question, the shock changes to cold determination.

I stand and turn to face Torunka. The elderly sage clutches his staff with both hands, his back bent and his face screwed up in pain. He manages to look at me through his suffering.

"Torunka. Take me back to the real world."

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. This chapter was short, but I think it got some points across. I've got the ending to this story in sight, I just have to get to it.**

 **As always, any reviews/comments/constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	24. Two Steps Closer

**Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter in the story. Nothing too big to say, so let's get right to it.**

 _Rex Godwin = Rex Goodwin  
Ruka = Luna  
Aki = Akiza  
Divine = Sayer  
Jaeger = Lazar  
_

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as usual (do not own Yugioh! or Android: Netrunner, or anything related to them, do own custom characters/concepts/designs, etc.)**

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Epsilon's POV**

"… Are you sure you know what you are saying, young lad?"

I glare at Torunka's words. He pops a joint in his back with a quick, "Oof!" as he waits for my response.

"I am sure, Torunka. You sent Ruka back to her world, yes? I'm sure you can do it again."

"Well, that was just after we defeated Zeman. I had to use the last of my available power to do that. Recovering from it has been rough, as you could expect. Besides, it doesn't look like you are in control of your body. Ruka- _chan_ had that going for her."

I flinch automatically. "I've had out-of-body experiences before now." That is true, but it is not something I like to focus on.

"Those aren't good experiences. Travelling between worlds is dangerous!"

"I haven't had a choice most of the time, Torunka. This time," I emphasize as I point to the rippling pool, "I want to get back there. It's my choice. There are people in the real world that need me."

Torunka silently stares at me as I take slow breaths. I try to stay calm while my heart hammers in my chest. Will he say no? Does he want something in return for this act? He _is_ an old man, no matter how powerful his magic is. Plus, with me gone, those Spirits may have to rely on him as a protector. Torunka did mention some "Regulus" person, but I haven't seen them around here.

"I see," Torunka finally says. His speaks in a flat tone, which sets me on edge. "You won't take "no" for an answer, will you?"

"Not if it means protecting those I care about." I swallow a lump in my throat after those words. "I am the Netrunner; nothing will stop me from achieving my goals."

I swear Torunka raises an eyebrow at my alias name. It's hard to tell when he is already unsure about my plan succeeding. I don't have much of a choice, though; I'm taking the best option I can. Hopefully, he can see that. If not, then I will have to take some time to explain—

"Alright, then," Torunka suddenly agrees. "I will do my best to send you back."

I stare at him, my brain temporailiy on hold. Once I figure out he actually _wants_ to help me, I shudder with happiness. The words, "Thank you very much" tumble out from my lips. Torunka gives a smile that adds several crinkles to his eyes. He suddenly looks so much younger.

"My pleasure. It makes me happy, as a master, to help others in their own goals. Now, give me a moment."

I comply as Torunka flexes his wrists, and then his fingers. Small motes of green dust fly from the end of his staff as he tilts it back and forth in his hands.

"Focus on where you want to end up," he tells me. "Your focus matters just as much here as my magic. More so, in fact—magic doesn't happen out of the blue. You have to make it happen, want it to happen. Ruka- _chan_ wanted to save the Spirit World and keep her promise to us."

He stops talking and looks me over with an amused glint in his eyes. I can see the obvious question from his stare: "What do _you_ want to have happen?" I look back at him while taking steady breaths. I know what I want, now I just need to make sure he can sense it.

I move to the pool, standing between Torunka and the blue waters. The sage's staff glows a bit brighter as he points it to me. I automatically tense up in response. I don't like anything dangerous pointed at me, whether a gun or a magic staff.

The staff's light continues to glow as I think about where I want to go: ' _My body… bring me to my body._ '

The staff's green light flows out and to my feet. A green circle spreads around me. I try to keep my thoughts on my body, even as energy flows through me. It's a calm energy, but it doesn't remove all my worries. My right arm throbs as I see the image of Aki and Misty Lola Dueling. I don't like what I saw there, and I want to make it better.

The green light blinds me, piercing through my closed eyelids. I let it spread over me. I feel my body lift off the ground and away from this world.

* * *

 **3rd-PERSON POV**

The Masque's host body stumbles in its motions. She feels something press against her skin, and then digs through it to push on her "body". Apex screeches, " _Hostile forces detected!_ " as the host body crashes into a pile of bricks. Any pain registered from the impact is ignored in place of the internal invasion. Neither artificial intelligence knows how this could happen, outside of someone else hacking their host body.

The Masque turns her view inside Epsilon's subconscious. As she manifests inside the host body's brain, something else makes a tear appear in the innermost layer. The tear turns into a small green portal that a humanoid creature quickly steps through. The portal closes before anything else can happen, and the humanoid looks right at the Masque with cold eyes.

"Epsilon?" she mutters in surprise. "How—?"

"No time for that." the cyborg orders. "Thank you both for taking care of my body, but I need it back now."

"This isn't logically possible." The Masque continues to state her confusion. It only grows stronger when she sees the glowing white mark on Epsilon's arm. "You should be dead. Your body had no life signs when we assimilated it. The Superiors—"

"Logic doesn't matter anymore," Epsilon replies with a clenched fist. "I have people to protect, a world to save, and plans to make it all happen."

The Masque starts to talk again, but Apex jumps in with the grim message, " _No plan goes completely as expected._ "

"Then I will adapt as needed." Epsilon instantly responds. Epsilon's eyes bore into The Masque's as he announces, "In fact, I need you both to do something for me."

The Masque tilts her head slightly to one side. Apex forms three orange eyes in the shape of a triangle. Both silently wait to hear what 'task' Epsilon means. Questions about how this all is happening are pushed to one side in the face of new information. Maybe the questions can be answered with whatever the apparently-resurrected cyborg has to say.

"I saw pieces of what is going on here while I was… away. One of these pieces was you both in control of my body. But, what I want you two to do does not concern me directly." He clears his throat before he continues.

"What I need you for concerns my four clone brothers. I saw them trapped in some part of Rex Godwin's facilities in Neo Domino. I know this place is below the main government headquarters of the city, because that was where the Collective tried to free me from Godwin's control. This is the "Project 5D's" that the Superiors tried to stop several years ago."

The Masque nods. She does know about that experiment, and the Collective's efforts to rescue the clones inside. Every detail the Superiors were able to hack from that place is stored inside her nigh-limitless "brain". She doesn't feel as connected to it as Epsilon does, for obvious reasons. Still, if it affected _her_ creators, it is important to her.

Epsilon continues. "A purple geoglyph shaped like a condor was used alongside some kind of computer to drain my brother's energies from inside the pods. Purple geoglyphs like those have been used by the Dark Signers as part of their powers. These people were behind Zero Reverse, and the recent disasters in Neo Domino. Now, they want to finish what they started."

" _We already know the Collective are a byproduct of the Dark Signer's actions,_ " Apex interrupts. " _Rex Godwin and his servers do not connect to the Dark Signers._ "

"Not from what we know," Epsilon states. "But, I heard from one of the Signers that Godwin sent them to Satellite to stop the Dark Signers. He also told me, after I had been eliminated from the Fortune Cup, about a dark force he wanted to stop before it gained power. That force has to have been the Dark Signers."

"You're saying he knows something about the Dark Signers?" The Masque asks. "Something he hasn't told anyone?"

"I can't say for sure. But, I suspect—"

" _Opinions and suspicions do not compare to authentic information._ " Apex cuts in again. " _We will not act on your request without viable facts to do so._ "

"You want viable facts? Alright, how about the fact that Godwin was behind "Project 5D's"? How about the fact he used me as a false Signer to summon the Crimson Dragon, and kill the Earthbound Gods before they could ever come back?"

" _Restated details. Nothing new, nothing important._ "

"Nothing important?! What do you—"

"Shut up, both of you." The Masque jumps in before things devolve into a shouting match. "Epsilon, what you are saying are things we already looked into, or what the Superiors told us. We have already made our choices on those things."

" _Affirmative. That is what we just said._ "

"But!" The Masque actually raises a finger to accentuate her point. "This does not mean, Apex, that we should dismiss any new facts that connect to those judgements. Information always changes, always evolves with new data. We, as artificial intelligences of the Network, should do the same."

Apex lets out a weary, " _Very well,_ " as if it had the emotional capacity to express dissatisfaction. The Masque accepts those words, and nods to a silent Epsilon. He finishes with, " I just want you two to infiltrate Godwin's servers, find that computer, and stop the process or destroy the machine. Then, my brothers won't be harmed by Godwin's plans."

Four seconds pass in the subconscious before The Masque speaks up: "You want us to infiltrate the private server of the most influential man in Neo Domino City and stop one of his personal projects?"

"Yes."

"That's going to be a problem."

" _Reaching the location in question will be a challenge,_ " Apex instantly explains as Epsilon's eyes widen to The Masque's statement. " _Satellite is a void in the Network that drains away all unprotected electrical energies within it. We are unprotected sources of energy._ "

The Masque adds, "We risked total deletion trying to find your body in this low-power zone. We do not want to enter it again unless absolutely necessary."

Epsilon smirks. "What if you traveled through a device designed to operate in low-power zones?"

Apex lets out a chuckle; a sound The Masque never heard from it before. A second later, she grins with as much happiness and amusement as the virus.

"The Superiors thought of everything, huh?"

"That doesn't matter." Epsilon shakes his head as he says this, his voice tense. "Are you willing to do this mission?"

" _Our choice in the matter is irrelevant._ " The Masque and Epsilon look at Apex's eyes in surprise. " _The outcome is already decided in your mind. We are not the makers of this plan. Going against it would only delay the end result, which would benefit all of us._ "

The Masque opens her mouth to object. She doesn't get a word out before she realizes the logic behind Apex's words. She then shuts up tight, not seeing a good reason to argue. The human-like side of her makes a connection to how "Hivemind" talked to Epsilon before. Has the connection between those two entities fused more in her mind over time?

No, best not to think about that time right now.

While The Masque mulls over these thoughts, Epsilon asks Apex, "Your 'objective' is to get out of here?"

"Correct." The Masque gets Epsilon's attention again when she answers for Apex. "We won't survive in this place. Your body is the only protection we have against the void."

Epsilon nods. "Then we get you out. I can transmit a report to the Collective, using their devices that I have on me. You probably had to locate those device's signals to find me. They are on my body right now, I can use them the moment you give me back control. Since you two can use signals to travel between areas in the Network, you can ride the report's frequency out of Satellite's range. Once outside, you can regain your strength and free my brothers from Godwin's control."

"You really think Rex Godwin is to blame for your brother's situation?"

Epsilon's glare looks almost forceful. "Those are _his_ servers, my brothers and I are _his_ creations, and _he_ knows far too much about everything that has happened so far to be disregarded!"

" _Your concern is noted,_ " Apex states through a fanged mouth it creates below its eyes, " _as is your illogical determination to stop your creator's plans._ "

"Godwin's plans for me ended with Project 5D's." Epsilon robotically states with the same glare at Apex's eyes. "I'm a failure to him. He's discarded me. He does not care about me anymore."

The Masque's emotional protocols twitch. She insists, "You don't need to put yourself down so much." Epsilon's expression doesn't change, and the AI has to resist rolling her eyes in exasperation.

The Masque then turns to Apex's three eyes. "We have no other options, really." Apex confirms with a short, " _Affirmative._ "

The Masque turns back to Epsilon with tensed shoulders that deflate a few moments later. Her face shifts from worry and confusion to dead-set determination.

"We should probably get to higher ground," she states. "There's less interference for electronics the higher up you go." She tilts her head up slightly as she looks through Epsilon's body's eyes before adding, "No need to worry about those storm clouds, either. They've been there ever since the black fog spread over Satellite, or so the local reports I read stated."

"Alright, then," Epsilon mutters. "Let's get this started." Apex clicks a forked tongue between its fanged mouth.

* * *

Epsilon's body climbs up the brick pile with deft movements. The Masque, Apex, and Epsilon himself provide coordination to get on the top of the pile. Once there, he grabs the Superior's transmitter from his coat pocket. Remarkably, it only has several scuffs and chips along the outer edges: the inner machinery still functions. The three intelligences sharing the same body do not question this as Epsilon activates the device. Once the signal is live, he begins his report.

"This is Epsilon, reporting to all agents of the Collective that can hear this transmission. I am alive, and I am still in Satellite. I have completed the mission assigned to me by the Superiors. Agents Chaos Theory and Quetzal were found, but they were under the control of the Dark Signers. To be specific, the Dark Signers killed them both, and then fused their souls into one body under their control.

"The Dark Signers sent this creation, which they called a "Shade of Darkness", against me. I Dueled it, and defeated it. This killed it, which means Chaos Theory and Quetzal are now dead. But, I believe they can be revived. I have learned that one of the Signers managed to defeat a Dark Signer in a Duel. When this happened, the people that Dark Signer killed were brought back to life.

"This suggests, to me, that the deaths caused by the Dark Signers can be reversed if they are defeated. The other damages, like the destruction of the Arcadia Movement headquarters, will not be reversed like this. I do not know which specific Dark Signer killed Chaos Theory and Quetzal. But, I can say that defeating them, and their "Earthbound Gods", should resurrect those two agents."

The faces, and voices, of the two deceased agents flicker to life for a moment. Epsilon dispels them away once again after a moment's mourning.

"Next topic. I have made contact with The Masque and Apex. If the Superiors haven't told you who they are, go and ask them about it. They can explain it better than me. I am a little surprised to find them controlling my body under the Superior's orders, but I want to thank them for keeping my body alive while my consciousness was separated from it. Divine, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, is responsible for that.

"Divine and I Dueled in Satellite. I won, but it was a close battle. He responded to his defeat with a close-range psychic attack. He shut down my guidance implant, which prevented the Superiors from tracking me. Now that I have regained control, I can enact proper vengeance against that man. That might mean murder, considering my… personal relationship with him. But, I cannot say for sure at this time."

Epsilon shakes his head as images of a blood-soaked Divine flash into existence. He dismisses them for now.

"That's all for this report. Again, I will be staying in Satellite for the time being. Do not send any other agents into Satellite for any reason. It has become a battleground between the Signers and Dark Signers, and I do not want anyone else from the Collective being caught in the crossfire. I am only here to resolve my goals connected to the Signers and Dark Signers. I'll find my own way back to Neo Domino, when the time comes. May you run the Net freely."

As Epsilon shuts off the transmission, The Masque and Apex slip out of his body. The cyborg takes a knee on top of the bricks to avoid falling off the pile. The two virtual beings 'ride' on the transmitter's signal and back into the void. This time, they only stay in that low-power area for a few seconds. They reconnect to the greater Network as Epsilon stands back up and climbs down to ground level.

* * *

When The Masque and Apex return to Neo Domino's network, Apex extends its mass onto a nearby square cache of data. The data gets absorbed, and assimilated, without resistance. The new data translates into a surge of power for Apex. It transfers this data to The Masque, who relishes every moment of it.

"Alright," she says as a smile breaks out on her face, "we're back in action."

" _Identifying Rex Godwin's data profile will take time._ " Apex states as the euphoria dies down for them both. " _The Network has countless profiles in its banks._ "

"We can narrow the search parameters. If Epsilon's clone brothers are like him, they should have the same signature that he does."

" _The Collective's archives hold no record of Epsilon's brothers having cybernetic implants or augmentations._ "

The AI's smile drops as she mutters a few choice words under her breath. She then says, "Okay, let's start small. Find the nearest, and largest, datastreams and plug into them. Discreetly."

Apex extends several tendrils into nearby streams of data. It makes sure to insert itself in the same direction the streams flow, to avoid confusing the data. The tendrils spread quickly, as viruses usually do in computer systems. Any data the tendrils siphon from the stream flows into Apex's core. It sprouts a large flower bulb next to The Masque, which she opens with her hands. The inner flower is an ever-changing series of code for her to look through.

The code flows by like water, but she reads it just fine. Analyzing data is a natural talent of hers, programmed into her by the Superiors. She sees names that get her attention among the code: Vice Director Jaeger, Maxx, and even Rex Godwin. She tries to find more mentions of Rex Godwin, and soon sees an even more familiar name: The Order of Yiliaster.

"I've got a link," she tells Apex as she takes that name and removes it from the bulb, "Grab it in the stream!"

Apex takes the name into a small claw on The Masque's opposite side. Once attached, the virus connects the name to the appropriate stream. That stream's tendril rapidly extends until it forms a special barrier for that name alone. Other data passes through the barrier without harm, while any reference to the name is caught and ferried to The Masque for analysis. She soon gets a sizeable amount of data to search through.

"I knew it," she mutters as she reads through the captured results. "Rex Godwin is more connected to the Order than I first thought." Among the data is several mentions of Rex Godwin alongside the Order. Either name will probably get her the answers she wants.

"Narrow the search parameters to the Order of Yiliaster."

Apex complies. All the tendrils turn into barriers inside their respective streams. More and more data is caught and transferred. After several seconds of intense analyzing, a digital ID pops up. The Masque grabs it like a glowing piece of treasure as Apex states, " _Godwin's primary servers identified._ "

"Follow at a distance," The Masque commands as she extracts the ID's location from the snatched data. "I'm going in."

She then slips into the stream where the ID was extracted from, moving from a calm sea to a rushing river. Programs, videos, simulations, and countless other digital constructs whizz by at speeds faster than the human eye. She has enough experience with this kind of travel to tune them out, avoid their dazzling colors and sounds. Her visor gives her a heads-up tracking display, with distance in relation to the target server. She is there in moments.

She slips out of the stream with a small splash, tumbling head over heels in virtual limbo. A gelatinous wall stops her motion without letting her pass. She straightens out and gives her digital limbs a quick shake to clear off excess data. Apex emerges several seconds later behind her as a red storm cloud. It makes the odd rumble and flash of lightning as it gathers power from its surroundings.

"I calculate two options here," The Masque says as she looks at the solid-yet-malleable wall extending miles in front of them. "There's Infiltration, and then there's Destruction."

" _Logic dictates considering both options, but choosing only one._ "

"We need a moment to think about this, then. We're safe here for now, right?"

" _Affirmative. No hostile forces are in this space._ "

The Masque tries to focus and think on a plan. Both options have advantages and disadvantages. She pits them against each other in her "brain" as a "compare and contrast" situation.

Infiltration would mean her entering the server alone, with just the barest of assets to back her up. She would need stealth, deception and improvisation to succeed. She has those skills as a digital entity, but she would do much better with prior information of this server. Trying to scan the server now would ruin much chance of stealth.

If she does use stealth, the server can be left intact with barely anyone the wiser. She'd just take what she needed and go. Of course, if she failed, she would be almost completely helpless to the guardians of this place. If she could get out again, it would be much harder to get back in.

Destruction would involve both her and Apex attacking the server head-on. Every defender would be sent against them, every part of this place an enemy. They would have the rest of the Network as power sources, though. They could win, _would_ win, in an instant, if they chose to use that much power. Epsilon technically didn't put any limitations on how to get in the server and save his clone brothers.

If they did go full force against this server, all data inside would probably be obliterated, including the clones themselves. The feedback from a destroyed server would ripple across the Network, affecting all electronics within the blast radius. The humans in meatspace would certainly consider it a "cyber attack" against their leaders. Retaliation would be extreme and brutal.

The Masque voices her final choice out loud: "Infiltration is the better option of the two."

" _I concur._ "

Just like that, a plan is made. The Masque admires Apex for this sort of shared opinion, though she would never say it to Apex directly. She did make it, like she made the "Hivemind", but she never considered herself a digital "mother".

"Stay alert and out of the server's detection range. If I call to you from inside, hit this place with everything you've got."

" _Affirmative._ "

The Masque sighs to herself as she grabs two pieces of Apex's cloud. She focuses as the puffs of dark matter shift and change at her command. Two small swords, one for each hand, now rest in her palms. She tucks them into her sleeves before she steps through the wall. Her clothes morph into a black robe, her skin darkening before her eyes. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, her orange visor remains on her face. The server fills her senses with new information as she enters it, focused on her goal.

* * *

The Masque's initial assumptions about this server quickly prove correct. She walks down stone corridors and narrow passageways, her robe brushing against her bare feet. Her visor rests in one clenched hand, for safety's sake. Her blades are tucked into two loops on the small belt she wears around her waist to keep the robe in place. She keeps an eye out as she walks, cautious for any threats.

The server takes the form of a temple and a surrounding field. The Masque found a temple entrance almost right where she landed, and didn't stick around outside to scan the field. What matters is what's inside the temple. Something like this is probably valuable, so it would logically be near the server's core. Or, in the case of a temple like this, the primary chamber.

The people she passes wear robes like hers. The men wear metal armor pieces and carry two-handed swords. The women have longer robes that flow along with their long hair. Torches rest along the walls at even intervals to provide light to the passages. They don't help The Masque find her way around here. She does not want to ask anyone here for help, since they are a part of the server itself. To ask them questions would raise suspicion because she is disguised to look like them.

She turns yet another corner and stops short. Somehow, someway, she has reached a larger chamber. A robed man inside with purple lines across his face looks in her direction. She ducks behind one of two marble pillars that make up the entrance to this chamber. She peeks around the pillar as she hears a low chanting from inside the chamber. A closer look reveals the robed man is saying those words, speaking them to a large marble altar in the middle of the chamber.

Four stone coffins surround the altar in a perpendicular row. Each coffin has a glowing purple mark shaped like a condor on it. A larger version of the same mark rests on a wall behind the altar, like some kind of effigy. Tendrils of purple energy stretch from the coffins to the altar. The robed man, who the AI now reasons is some sort of high priest, continues his chanting as the tendrils twist and shift in the air.

She tries to rationalize this sight in digital terms. Epsilon's words come back to her. She puts some pieces together. The coffins are probably the "pods", since there are four of them. One for each of the brothers. The altar is probably a central computer of sorts that monitors the chamber. The high priest could be some kind of avatar in the server's design.

The moments go by, and the priest does not stop his chants. The condor on the far wall slowly glows brighter and brighter. A sense of dread grows in her mind. She shouldn't let this chanting continue. She has multiple ways to stop this from finishing, and decides to take the direct method.

Before she can convince herself otherwise, she straps her visor to her belt loop and pulls out one of the blades. She charges at the priest without a word, blade at a striking position. The priest lets out a surprised choke as The Masque grabs him in a headlock. He then gurgles once as she slits his throat with one clean stroke. No blood spills out of the wound, or when the body slumps against her. A second later, the priest vanishes. No special effects, not even a "poof" of air, just gone.

A low moan now reaches The Masque's ears. It wasn't there before. Is it an alarm, or the result of the priest's chanting? She doesn't know, and doesn't want to figure it out. She moves to the leftmost coffin, which has the words "HB" inscribed in dark purple ink. She doesn't know what that means, or want to question it.

The coffin lid takes considerable effort to push open, and it crashes to the chamber floor with a loud _thud_. The Masque ignores the consequences of that sound in favor of what is inside. She stares at a copy of Epsilon, except without the cybernetic implants the Collective gave him. The man's skin is pale, bones too visible to be healthy. His face looks sunken, like the skin is a coat that's stretched too tight. The same condor mark glows on his bare chest as he takes ragged breaths of air.

She doesn't know whether to feel amazed, or disgusted, at this creature. Her research showed humans look like this when malnourished or sick, but this does not look entirely human.

"Are you…?" The man's voice is almost too quiet to hear. "Are you another dream?"

The Masque blinks before she answers his question with a question: "Who are you?"

The man's eyes harden as his face screws up with effort. He says the name "Alpha" with difficulty. The Masque internally sighs; this confirms that these are Epsilon's brothers. She then asks him, "Do you know someone named Epsilon?"

Alpha takes a sharp breath at that name. "The Lost Brother? He's alive?"

"Epsilon is outside this place, this 'dream' of yours. He remembers the four of you quite well from "Project 5D's", which is why I am here."

"The Lost Brother lives." Alpha brings his lips up in a small smile. "That is good." His smile bleeds over to The Masque, who can't resist smiling herself for a moment. Alpha then drops his smile as he takes a long breath.

"Listen to me," he desperately states. "My brothers and I are trapped. This dream is a nightmare that never ends. Actually, this could be another nightmare right now, but I don't care anymore. Our Creator, the one who made us, does not care for us."

"This creator is Rex Godwin?" Alpha nods as he tries to look angry, but just slumps into exhausted anguish. The Masque then states, "I want to free you, and your brothers. How do I do it?"

Alpha's eyes tilt down to her hands. "You are armed. That is good enough. End this suffering for all of us."

The Masque looks at her blade. The edge is sharp enough to deal lethal wounds, as she just tested against the priest. She looks at Alpha's exposed neck, pale white and thin. One stroke will end his life. It would be easier than the priest. But, she doesn't do it. The human part of her, that small bit which the Superiors tried to nurture into a blend of human and machine, tells her this is morally wrong. Did Epsilon want his brothers to die, or be "saved"?

"Is there any other way to save you all?" she asks Alpha.

"No. Only death. Our purpose is over. We are a waste of space."

She almost says, "Not to your brother," but stops when she looks into Alpha's eyes. They are now dim, lifeless, cold. She looks over his body, frail and weak. She crunches the facts in her "brain", and comes up with the morally wrong choice.

She places the blade against Alpha's neck and says, "Goodbye." No blood spills as she makes the incision. Alpha inhales for a second, probably to draw a last breath. Then, he slumps against the stone surface.

The Masque's hands don't move for a second. Her digital brain slowly catches up with what she has just done. The constant background moaning leads her to not feel anything too special about it. If she gets emotional over the first brother's death, then how will she help the other three? She has to save them all, as Epsilon told her to.

She moves to the next coffin. It shows a small tree resting in front of a rising sun. It opens the same way as Alpha's did. The person inside is physically the same as Alpha. He opens his eyes and looks at her without a word. His expression is solemn, calm, focused.

She asks, "Are you Beta?" He nods. She then asks, "Do you know why I am here?" He nods again. He then clenches his hands into fists and raises his head up. His neck is fully exposed. She automatically raises the blade to Beta's neck. The word, "Goodbye," comes out unheeded before she makes her incision.

The results are exactly the same. She manages to pull her hands back this time. She then hears heavy footsteps join the moaning. Something responded to the alarm. Time is running out.

The third coffin she goes to has the logo "NBN" on it. The logo looks rusty against the coffin's clean surface, an older taint against something fresh. The human inside, "Gamma", doesn't open his eyes when she looks at him. On closer inspection, she sees he isn't breathing. Her brows quirk as she quickly places a finger to the man's neck. She feels a very, very weak pulse.

She says the same word, and makes the same incision, as before. Gamma slumps a tiny bit more against the hard stone. That's all she sees before she moves to the final coffin. Three lives are on her hands, but she ignores that for right now.

The final coffin has a giant green "W" on it. The clone inside—"Delta"— opens his eyes as she pushes the lid off. He's already smiling, too. That unnerves her.

He says, "Nice to see you," in a calm tone. "Guess I'm the last one." The Masque just nods, trying to stay focused. She places the blade against his neck without another word.

Delta gets out, "So Epsilon was right, after all," before she slices his neck open. His smile lasts even after he takes his final breath. She pulls the blade out and looks at it alongside the other one. No blood is on the sharpened surfaces, no evidence of her deeds. It is a surreal sight against the logic this server is supposed to have.

The footsteps come back as thundering stomps. She looks to the chamber entrance with a twinge of fear. Her time has run out as she sees several armored men like what she saw inside the temple rush in. One man leads them, floating off the ground by some strange power. White paint in the image of a condor coats his face. He wears black robes with a purple condor sewn over it.

The Masque's visor displays several lines of code to explain how the man floats. The structure and format take nanoseconds for something like her to analyze. It reminds her of what the humans call "magic". But, it is really a digital source like herself.

"Heretic!" the floating man screams to the soldiers the moment he sees the opened coffins and dead clones. "Murderer! Destroy her!"

The soldiers lower their spears and charge with angry cries. The AI only needs a second to comprehend the situation. She chooses to take the best option available.

"Apex! NOW!"

The air instantly turns heavy, clingy. The chamber shakes as a loud _boom_ rings through the stone walls. Purple light burns onto The Masque's back in reaction. She draws her blades and dives at the guards with her own angry cry. The purple light makes the closest soldiers shield their eyes, which lets her bull rush past them. The next set of soldiers move to stab her through the gut with their spears.

Their attacks don't hit the AI's body. They warp around her form, bending into curved shapes that don't get near her. What the soldiers don't notice is the distortion field around her, courtesy of the same "magic" used by the floating man. The soldiers let out confused noises as the AI glides through them. The floating man raises his hands in the air as she approaches him, the final barrier against the chamber entrance.

Two slashes across his chest sends him falling to the ground. The Masque doesn't look back as she races out to the narrow passages, to freedom. She keeps her eyes on what's in front of her. Everything she passes by quickly turns chaotic, probably not from her presence. People start screaming, the walls begin to crumble, ominous booms continue to ring from outside.

The wall to her right shatters without warning. She barely has time to cover her face as shards of rock pelt her form and slam her against the other wall. Purple and red bolts of energy collide against each other from outside the hole. Guttural roars reach her ears, roars she recognizes. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaps into the maelstrom. She instantly floats on a digital current, rising several hundreds of feet in seconds.

Apex is there, as a giant spherical monster with countless eyes and tentacles. The eyes fire energy and lightning as the tentacles burrow into the stone. The temple spits out purple bolts from the cracks Apex creates, point to counterpoint. The Masque's hair starts to rise as if electrically charged, her visor filled with 0's and 1's from such chaotic code.

The temple surges with energy. The purple colors take shape, joining together in the form of a massive condor. The bird's feathers are each the size of multiple-story buildings, its beak sharpened to a fine point. It screeches loudly the moment it sees Apex as it shakes the last bits of stone from its body. The Masque covers her ears as the sound forces its way into her head, and tries not to scream as the server becomes meaningless noise and colors.

The condor and Apex collide. The server breaks apart, scattering everything inside across the Network. Nearby servers and programs glitch out as a blast wave of corrupted data spreads across Neo Domino's power grid. The city's electrical devices reboot, shut down, or just freeze up. Panic spreads even as the machines recover, the people working on them more concerned about the initial effect than any lingering consequences.

Far away from the Network, deep underground, someone winces. They raise a hand to their chest as they feel something inside them turn hollow. A small bit of their power, a backup source, is gone. But, the majority of their strength remains. Their plan can continue, _will_ continue. They have put too much into it for it to fail.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now.**

 **I know these past few chapters have been more exposition than Dueling, and I am sorry if anyone is offended by this. I have a plan to end this story, and I will try to see it through. I would appreciate you staying with me until then, and providing reviews/comments/constructive criticism/feedback as you choose.** **Draconos is taking off.**


	25. Vengeance

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter in the story. I've had the chance to plan ahead with this story, which is why I have been posting these chapters so quickly. That probably won't keep up, but there aren't many chapters left with this story.** **Yes, I know. This story will be ending (finally) soon.**

 **Let's get to the Japanese-English names.**

 _Aki = Akiza  
Divine = Sayer  
Misty Lola = Misty Treadwell  
Tobi = Toby Turner  
_ _Ruka = Luna  
Rua = Leo  
Ushio = Trudge  
Ms. Sagiri = Ms. Singleton_

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as always. Don't own Yugioh! or Android: Netrunner, do own OC's/custom factions/designs/cards, etc.**

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **=EPSILON'S POV**  
 **APPROX. 30 MINUTES EARLIER**

My feet pound against the broken stone and dust. I move on autopilot, my eyes on the giant lizard geoglyph in the sky. Aki is there, which means the glyph must be Misty Lola's doing. The famous fashion model that Andromeda worked alongside one time serves an Earthbound God. This angers me—the Earthbound Gods can apparently influence anyone to their side. I'm an exception only because the Crimson Dragon wants to keep me alive after they try to kill me.

If anything, the Crimson Dragon must be upset with how many times I've needed its help. But, it wants me alive for some reason. I want to know why, but I also know I don't have the time right now to answer that question. I tried asking it before, and I got nothing in return. Aki, and my other current goals, are more important.

I race through the "MONSTER WORLD" entrance without slowing down. The broken and abandoned rides here go by with no reaction from me. I am sure that nothing hides in the shadows here, waiting to attack me. I go down the same path as when I left this place, reentering through the same back entrance. My feet just turn on their own, my mind focused on other things right now. For example, how will Aki react to me being at this Duel? From what I saw in that pool, she isn't herself right now.

 **[Proceed with caution,]** my guidance implant advises me. **[If Aki regards you as a threat, reckless actions will only lead to trouble.]**

' _You don't need to tell me twice. But, I will take any chance to bring Aki back to normal._ '

 **[Do not let emotions cloud your judgement.]**

I click my tongue at the implant, even though that won't generate a response. I pass the entrance to a broken roller coaster ride. The geoglyph grows more prominent in the air the closer I get to the source. I catch sight of a broken Ferris wheel just as the ground shakes wildly. A giant glowing heart appears beneath the geoglyph, almost too far in the air for me to recognize it. It starts to throb and pulse—an Earthbound God must be coming.

The shakes turn into quakes as a massive form rises above the park attractions. It's a black-skinned lizard with green lines, a long prehensile tail, and five-fingered "hands". Its green eyes move independent of each other as it fully appears. It lets out a roar through its wide mouth at something smaller than itself, something I can't see right now.

That's an Earthbound God, for sure. Things just got a lot worse. I need to get to Aki and Misty, now!

I break into a sprint. My limbs ache from all this moving. I try to keep a rhythm, like I did back in that one factory in Satellite. Like several times before, I go through the motions with little thought on them. A bigger concern is what I will do to help Aki when I get to her. I'll trust my guidance implant's words on this one and stay alert.

The Earthbound God provides an even larger beacon for me than the geoglyph. At least the God doesn't span miles upon miles across the entire park. Everything else fades away, the God's mere presence taking my near-full attention. I don't feel anything form my false Signer mark this time around, which helps me concentrate on the current situation. I get to the Dueling field quickly, but not quickly enough for my tastes.

Ruka, Rua, Ushio, and Ms. Sagiri all stand at the upper entrance to some ride I don't care about. They all watch the ongoing Duel between Aki and Misty. The giant lizard, the Earthbound God, looks down on the Duelists while it stands behind Misty. She and Aki stand inside some kind of rainbow-colored dome, but the dome looks like the shards of a shattered rainbow fused together against their will. I can barely see the Duelists inside, or the cards on their fields, but I can certainly _feel_ their emotions.

Misty radiates some kind of fury, sorrow and grief joined together. I feel a heavy weight on her thoughts that I don't understand. Aki's emotions press a lot harder on me. Her fury, her anger, are directed towards her enemies. Right now, that enemy is Misty Lola. What if that changes after Misty is defeated? _Can_ Misty be defeated in Aki's current state?

No, no, don't think like that! You need to trust in Aki if you want to help her. Even if she could probably kill you with a single gesture. Don't think about that stuff!

An explosion comes from nearby. I turn to another risen building as smoke trails out of the broken windows. Someone must be hurt up there. I can go up and help them, rather than try to interfere in a Duel with a Dark Signer. I race up the steps two by two and barrel inside through the empty doorway. Yusei Fudo stands against the far wall, and opposite him is… Divine.

"Divine!" I shout the moment I see that man. "You're behind all of it. All of Aki's suffering is because of you!"

Divine looks at me with the same "second head" look I've seen from other people before now. He mutters, "What is this? Your mind should be crushed!" A second later, Yusei shouts, "Epsilon! Watch out!" as Divine places a card on his Duel Disk and yells, "Die, already!"

A fireball flies at me as a Spell activates and hits me in the chest. I only see orange and red for a few seconds as burning heat envelops me. When it clears, I am still standing. What's more, a flickering white bubble surrounds me.

I look Divine in the eye, his shock matching mine. He also has an insane look, like the traitor agent Exile had when I Dueled him. I feel his emotions bleed off him, emotions I don't want to deal with. Divine wants to kill me.

I shout, "Aki! I'm coming!" as I race back down the stairs. Just as I reach ground level again, Yusei's voice comes from my Disk: "Did you really kill Tobi?"

 **[Unknown audio transmitter detected. Source: Yusei Fudo's Duel Disk]**

My guidance implant pops in just as I look at my Disk. A blue light I have not seen before blinks in the center gem. I don't ask how this is happening, or even why. I can now hear every word Yusei and Divine say, and Divine quickly starts to rant to the Satellite Riding Duelist.

"Yes, I did kill Tobi. It was through an electroshock experiment I made to test people's Psychic Dueling limits. Tobi could not withstand the pain of the experiment. He had limited potential, especially when compared to Aki. _Her_ power is limitless, and she will always rise to my expectations. I won't have it any other way."

"You monster!" Yusei shouts. A loud _crash_ comes out next, and then a pained shout. Another explosion makes my Disk's speaker crackle. I turn to the upper room, and my jaw drops when I see Yusei hang onto a metal beam with one hand. He dangles two stories above the ground – if he falls, he'll probably break several bones at least.

"I admire your persistence, Yusei," Divine says as he walks out to stand over the man. "But, it was useless to challenge me." He then activates, and draws out, a very realistic "Psychic Sword".

I yell out, "Yusei!" as Divine angles the sword's tip at Yusei's head. I don't want him to die, too! I've already been a part of so many problems, I do not want to add this one to the list.

To my surprise, Yusei just laughs. He actually cracks up while staring his death in the face. Divine eventually asks, "What's so funny?"

"My Duel Disk is homemade." Yusei brings his Disk up to show Divine just what he means. "My Multi-Disk Audio Transmitter just recorded every word you said to everyone here. Misty knows the truth!"

I whip my head around to Misty, to see if Yusei's words are true. My blood runs cold when I see the anger plastered on her face. Her body shakes from head to toe in rage, and probably also grief. The words, "If looks could kill…" automatically pop in my head.

"Divine…" Misty growls out between clenched teeth. "You killed my brother!"

Divine responds, in far too confident a tone against someone this angry, "Tobi was too weak to join the Movement. I have no use for the weak in my army."

"Bastard!" Misty shouts before she points a finger at Divine. "Devour him, Earthbound God Ccarayhua!"

Divine takes a step back as the God's growl blows some dust off the ground and by me. I look up at the God, so tiny before it and so glad I am not its target. I blink and see the God lash out its tongue at Divine. He gets scooped up as the appendage envelops him. I clearly hear his screams as the lizard pulls its tongue back. Its jaws clamp shut, and it swallows Divine whole.

Disgust at what I just saw blends with satisfaction at his screams as they ring in my ears. This is probably a bad feeling to have, but I don't try to block it out. For every bad thing Divine has done, he just got what he deserved. But, my problems aren't all wrapped up just yet.

I look back to Aki and Misty. Aki stands in place, her earlier insanity replaced with a blank stare. Misty looks to the ground with a sorrowful expression. I actually feel sorry for her, and what she just had to learn. I shouldn't feel this way about a Dark Signer, but I can't block it out.

"Aki Izayoi," Misty says to her opponent, "I see you aren't the problem, after all. I no longer wish to fight you."

Wait, what's going on? Is Misty going to surrender? What will that mean for Aki, and the rest of us?

Misty moves her hand over her Deck, only for her hand to freeze up. The marks on her face glow a sinister purple as she crumples to the ground. She gets out, "The darkness! It's too strong!" as a purple aura spreads over her body. It looks like she doesn't want that aura around.

"Misty!" Yusei shouts from somewhere behind me, "Your vengeance has been earned. You can't let the Earthbound God win!" That confirms my earlier thought; the Earthbound God Misty summoned is trying to take control of her. It probably wants the Signers dead, and if its agent won't do it willingly…

I shudder, unable to think of a way to help her without risking my soul again. As much as I want to stop the Gods, I do not want to lose my soul again. I turn my focus back to Aki as I tell her, "Aki, you need to wake up!"

Aki does not respond, to me or anything else around her. She just stares straight ahead, petrified at something I don't see. Her hair is disheveled, her face pale. I walk towards her, passing through the strange warp-field without slowing down. I get within touching distance of her and don't sense any of her psychic powers. She feels so empty without them, so key to who she is to me. Not because of her "Black Rose" persona, but as an actual person.

I grab her arm to try and get her moving again. I almost jump back as an electric spark burns my fingers. At the same time, Aki's eyes regain their color and she takes a breath. I hear a quiet, "Epsilon?" from her lips before she looks at me. I'm too happy to say anything back, so I just smile and nod. She smiles back, and that smile fills me with all the hope I need.

"Aki!" We both turn to face the Dark Signer as the aura grows even thicker on her body. "I can't fight it anymore! I—!"

Misty's words end in a pained scream. Her head snaps back almost too fast to see; thankfully, I don't hear any bones break. A moment later, she lowers her head back at us with a grin too wide for her face. My gut drops as I see the purple marks on her face glow with their own light, her eyes now the same color.

Aki mutters, "The Earthbound God…!" I just try to breathe normally. Rutger didn't have this happen to him. Did he fully trust these Gods, or something? No, this isn't the time to think about that.

"It is the Dark Signer's Duty to destroy the Signers!" Misty shouts to Aki in a distorted voice. "I will destroy you, Signer Aki Izayoi!"

"You're the only one that can defeat her, Aki," Yusei explains before I can say or do anything to help her. "You are the chosen Signer to fight her."

Aki shakes in place, unable to move. I squeeze her arm with my hand, which gets a shudder. I had expected better results than that. I look to her and shudder myself when I see how pale her face is. The power she just had is gone, replaced by an empty void. I want to fill it with anything I can, but

"We all believe in you," I tell her. "You are not alone. Remember that."

She looks me dead in the eyes and takes a shuddering breath. I reluctantly release my hand from her arm. I don't want her to do this, but Yusei is absolutely right. I can't do very much at all against an Earthbound God if I wanted to keep my soul in my body.

I repeat the words, "I believe in you," at Aki in my head several times as I walk out of the Dueling field. Aki does not show any reaction to my thoughts as she tries to stand tall against the possessed Dark Signer. Her skin has a bit more color as she pushes her hair out of her determined eyes.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following Duel is shown from Epsilon's point of view. Therefore, Life Points/hand size/turn counter will not be fully shown. I am doing this because Epsilon's guidance implant is capturing the current situation, not the full Duel. Besides, this Duel is just like the one in the Yugioh! 5d's anime; you can follow along by watching the episode.**

 **Onward to the Duel**

* * *

 **[DUEL RESUMES]**

 **[TURN ?: Misty] [HS: ?] [LP: ?]**

"You're finished!" Misty instantly declares. "My God attacks directly!"

The God loudly roars as it reaches a hand towards Aki. She is miniscule against the creature, the mere presence of its hand cracking the ground beneath it.

"Trap Card, open," Aki calls out as one of her Set cards reveals itself, "Ground Capture! I take only half of the Battle Damage from your God's attack!"

A stone hand rises against the God's own. Their fingers grapple and push for dominance. The God eventually wins by shattering the other hand into jagged shards. I let out a panicked, "Aki!" as I see her fall to the ground by the shard's force **(Aki LP: ?-200)**.

Aki takes a moment to stand up before she continues: "Ground Capture's second effect; If I take 1000 or more points of Battle Damage from the attack, I draw a card."

"You only have 200 Life Points left," Misty coldly remarks as Aki draws the card her Trap provides. "Nothing you do will help you. I Set one card and end my turn."

Misty's facedown card increases my anxiety a bit, only a bit against the Earthbound God. But, I am still confident in Aki's Dueling skills. If these two are destined to Duel, then Aki deserves the chance to show her strengths. It's only equal, right?

 **[Equality is not often used in combat, such as in so-called "dirty fighting".]**

' _You're not helping._ '

"It's my turn!" Aki draws for her turn, and smiles at what she sees. Whatever she drew must be good.

 **[TURN ?: Aki] [HS: ?] [LP: 200]**

"Copy Plant's effect!" Aki states as she looks to the humanoid plant on her field. "It's Level becomes the same as Dark Verger until the End Phase. I then Normal Summon Hedge Guard!"

The first mentioned plant morphs into a mimic of the two-eyed plant also on Aki's field **(LVL: ?-2)**. Then, a wall of thorny vines rises from the ground before turning a shade of blue **(DEF: 1300)**.

"I activate the Trap, Shining Rebirth! This lets me Synchro Summon one Monster from my Graveyard by sending the Synchro Materials to the Graveyard."

"Alright," I call out. "The dragon is coming!" I then realize the irony of what I just said, and blush in embarrassment. To think someone once said that in fear, and now I say it in delight!

"I send, and Tune, my Level 2 Dark Verger, Level 3 Hedge Guard, and Level 2 Copy Plant!"

Aki's Graveyard swallows the three cards, and then ejects a single card from its depths. A red-and-pink light shines in front of her as she recites a chant I remember, but still a bit different…

" _Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shokan! Fukatseyo, Burakku Roozu Doragon!_ "  
(Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Resurrect, Black Rose Dragon!)

With a roar, the dragon emerges onto the field. Rose petals flutter in its wake, a testament to its power I know all too well. The hairs on the back of my neck rise a bit when I remember what this dragon did to me. Hopefully, it will prove just as powerful, and maybe even better, against the Earthbound Gods **(ATK: 2400)**.

"When Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned," Aki explains, "it can destroy all cards on the field. However, Shining Rebirth's effect prevents Black Rose Dragon from being destroyed this turn."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Misty asks without losing her smile. "If you defeat me, this girl will die as well."

"I will defeat _you_ , not Misty!" Aki points at Misty as she says this. Actually, I think she points to the dark force possessing her body. "Black Rose Dragon's effect activates: Black Rose Gale! Destroy Earthbound God Ccaryahua!"

"You think only destroying me will save her?" the possessed Misty taunts. "I won't let that happen! Activate Trap, Doom Gazer!" The revealed card causes a small cyclone of purple energy to manifest on the field, even as the "Black Rose Gale" moves to destroy every other Solid Vision creation here.

"Since you are activating an effect that destroys cards on the field," Misty states, "this Trap will deal you 300 points of damage for each card destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn."

Misty's eyes bug out as her voice sharply rises. "7 cards will be destroyed! So, you take 2100 points of damage!"

"No!" I cry out. "Aki!" The cyclone's winds take my words away from me. The "Black Rose Gale" spreads across the field, but doesn't destroy "Doom Gazer's" cyclone. _That_ turns into a purple arc angled right at Aki by one of Ccaryahua's hands.

I start to lunge towards Aki, but stop before I take a single step. Something changes before my eyes. Someone floats in front of Ccaryahua's hand. Someone who looks like Misty, but… cleaner. It's like the real Misty Lola, the one I briefly saw after Divine was eaten. But, that would be impossible, right? Whoever this is, she says something to Aki that makes her cry.

"Activate Trap," she then shouts as one of her Set cards reveals itself, "Nature's Reflection! This redirects your card's damage back at you!"

Misty shouts, "Impossible!" as a giant slab of rock and concrete rises in front of Aki. The purple wave strikes the slab, and then bounces right off. The wave trails back towards Misty before she can move away. An explosion of energy envelops Misty's form. Ccaryahua groans as its body slowly disintegrates along with the lizard geoglyph above it. The pressure on my mind fades along with the God.

 **(Misty: ? LP-0) [WINNER: Aki]**

* * *

The sensations I feel when I see Aki's victory makes my legs shake. Joy is the biggest emotion, followed by relief. Maybe this relief is for Aki being safe, or the rest of us all staying alive in the aftermath. I don't care, and it doesn't matter. I keep my eyes on Aki as she quickly walks to where Misty used to be. She isn't there, anymore; there's not even dust to mark her passing. She picks something up from the dust that I can't see clearly.

I clearly see the tears she sheds onto the object. I try to remind my feet to walk, and it takes three tries for me to move closer to Aki. My conscience tells me that I should leave her alone, leave her with her grief for a time. My gut instinct, my hope to make Aki happy, tells me to talk to her. Right now. Hope conquers logic this time around.

I quietly ask, "Aki?" Her tears stop, but she doesn't answer. I ask again, "Aki?" She sniffs a few times and looks at me. Her sadness hurts me, but I force myself to keep talking. "Aki, are you okay?"

She answers, "I don't know," with a sigh. "I just don't know. People I know are dying around me. I try to help them, and they still die. Divine, the Arcadia Movement, everyone." She looks at her right arm, her Signer mark glowing slightly through her tattered sleeves.

"This mark," she mutters. "This cursed mark!" Tears resume their descent down her cheeks as she sputters, "Why am I destined to face this much sorrow?!" These words tear through any concern I have for my personal safety.

I hug Aki from behind. She becomes completely rigid in my arms. Whispered words slide from my lips as I feel a familiar heat from my right arm: "You aren't cursed, Aki. Believe me. This is your destiny because you deserve something better. I know that, and I want to help _you_ know."

Aki talks back in a low voice. "How? You aren't a Signer, you said so yourself. You don't have the same destiny as me. How can you help me?"

"I can help you be happy. That's a good start, isn't it? It doesn't matter how. I care about you, despite all you have done. You deserve to be happy."

Aki's psychic power flares suddenly. I fear she is about to lash out at me. Instead, to my surprise, she whirls around on her feet, without breaking my embrace, and hugs me back with equal strength. She quietly sobs into my shoulder, which brings me to tears. Her sorrow overwhelms me, raw emotion too strong to contain.

Then, my head throbs. Pain lances through the sorrow. Familiar pain. I stifle a groan and pull back from Aki. The pain doesn't let up. I hear Aki ask something, but don't understand her words. The pain is too strong for me to make words. Another lance joins it, then another, and another. My ears roar with voices as four symbols, logos, flash behind my eyes. When they finally go away, I fall to the ground with a choked gasp.

Aki is at my side in an instant. Her hands shake my already-shaking body as she asks, "What is it? What's wrong?" I can't answer while my brain reconnects itself back together with my legs. I breathe in quick bursts, my eyes wide as I stare at a space beyond the storm-filled skies. I get the word, "No…" out as a bolt of lightning gives the clouds some new light.

Then, the ground shakes stronger than I have ever felt before. My head tilts to the left, my eyes looking toward Neo Domino City. Golden light shines from that place, even as all other lights there go dark. Something large and red flies towards Satellite at a slow pace. It's shaped like a blast wave, or maybe a giant cloud of red dust.

Other human voices cry out various exclamations like, "The City!", "The lights have gone dark!" and "What's that golden light?" No one else notices the wave. It washes over me, and probably everyone else here too. Information flows through my brain, filling in the gaps the lancing pain made. The culmination of this information is a single image. A picture of a gigantic purple condor clashing with an equally-gigantic red-colored and red-eyed tentacle monster.

 **[Transmission identified] [Source: Neo Domino Network] [Subject: Server infiltration] [Result-]**

"Dead." I interrupt my implant to state those words, out loud, to myself. "They're all _dead_."

Aki gasps quietly behind me. She knows what I am talking about, she has to know who I mean. I don't look back to confirm my theory as the golden light fades. A giant purple geoglyph, shaped like a condor, replaces it as Neo Domino's electrical grid begins to recover.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. I am sure many of you know what is coming next. The next chapter will come when I have it ready. Sorry for being blunt, but I will work on these last few chapters when I get the chance to.**

 **As usual, any reviews/comments/constructive criticism/feedback is well appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	26. The Ultimate God

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter in the story. This is it; the big final battle. Those of you who have seen the anime know what is coming.**

 **Now, I put up an explanation to a Guest's question in the last chapter in an "Author's Notes" midway in the chapter. It concerns why the previous Duel (between Aki and Misty) had a bunch of "?'s" in place of Life Points/hand size/turn count. I am not going to go back and change it further.**

 **Now for the Japanese - English names:**

 _Aki = Akiza  
Ruka = Luna  
Ushio = Trudge  
Mia = Mina  
Godwin = Goodwin  
Divine = Sayer_

 **Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own Yugioh! or Android: Netrunner, do own OC and other custom elements in this story.**

 **Onward to the Chapter.**

* * *

The sound of grinding wheels reaches my ears, from a distance. Curiosity and concern about this new sound join my mixed thoughts. Neo Domino's lights come back on faster than my mind slowly, painstakingly returns to a state of normality. The final emotions of my four clone brothers weigh too heavily on me to just dispel.

My neck aches where the Masque's knife dug into their skin. My heart aches at their final expressions, their frail bodies, their drained minds. It's… I don't know how to say it to myself. I don't want to think about it, but I _should_ think about it. To ignore it would be ignoring what my brothers meant to me. They weren't just clones, like Godwin thought of us. They – we – were like a family.

 **[High emotional levels detected] [Mental state in disarray] [Administering appropriate sedatives]**

I force myself up from the ground as the pain in my limbs changes to dull tingles. I hear someone, probably Aki, get up from nearby. I want to turn back to her for help, but I don't know how to show her I need it. Is this kind of despair what she's felt for so many years? If so, then I don't know how to make it any better. Come to think of it, she probably deserves more happiness than me. Best not to trouble her with my problems.

I'll tell her when the time is right. If she doesn't already know from sensing my psychic powers, that is.

I look towards the D-Wheel sounds as they grow louder and closer. Two D-Wheels come into view, one white and one black. The white one has a familiar circular frame around a single wheel. The black one has two wheels with gold edges, and a large angled fixture on either side of the center frame.

"Hey, guys!" the black D-Wheel rider shouts in a confident tone as the pair race up. "I've brought Jack along!"

I hear Yusei call out, "Ah, Crow!" as the two D-Wheels stop in front of us. I walk over with Yusei to take a closer look at this man. If Yusei knows him, then he might be a help for us. It can also help disregard my own pains for a time.

Both "Crow" and the white-colored D-Wheel rider – Jack Atlas, actually – take off their helmets and get off their rides. "Crow" has tanned skin with several Criminal "Marks" on his face. His spiked orange hair is held by a small headband. He gives a cheeky grin at Yusei before he turns to me and Aki.

"So, you're Aki Izayoi? And, you're the Netrunner?" He only looks at me briefly, but it is enough to see a deeper spark in his eyes. "You both look different than what I've heard."

I bite my tongue before a snarky response slips out of my mouth. It wouldn't do any good to insult this guy, even if his word choice isn't the best. Crow's grin fades as he turns toward the distant City across the water. He doesn't get another word out before the ground shakes again.

Multicolored beams of light stream into the dark sky. Yusei announces, "That light's coming from where the old "Momentum" Reactor was," to us all. I flinch at the term "was": something terrible must have happened to it recently. I don't want to go and check right now, and the light quickly fades.

A roar comes from that spot just before a massive pile of black ooze bursts from underground. The ooze quickly shifts from a shapeless mass into a twisted, skeletal dragon with four wings, a crown of horns, and glowing red eyes. It stands on six gargantuan legs that dig into Satellite's broken ground.

The creature looks at the giant condor geoglyph as Yusei asks out loud, "Is that the King of the Underworld?"

The dragon starts to walk towards the geoglyph. Each step sends up a cloud of dust and debris. My metal eye zooms in on the impacts and enhances the devastation. Nothing those legs strike can survive.

"Yusei!" Crow asks the current King of Riding Duels. "The King would appear if we failed to seal those four towers before sunset, right?"

"Then," Yusei states, "that must be the King."

"So, we're done for?" Ushio asks in panic. "Is the world done for, trapped in darkness forever?"

"No," Mia Singleton states with a sudden confidence, "it isn't! We're all still here, right? We can still do something to stop that thing."

A loud coo makes me turn to look at Ruka. I stare as "Kuribon", or maybe its Spirit World version, bobs in midair by the girls' head. It's eyes are wide with worry, a worry that Ruka echoes on her own face.

"Kuribon says the King must not reach the geoglyph." Loud splashes reach my ears after she says this: the King must have reached the water between Satellite and Neo Domino.

"Okay, how are we going to stop that from happening?" No one gives him an answer. I certainly have no idea how to stop that creature from getting over there. It's certainly large enough to go across the water. Maybe the water will melt its body back into sludge? It sounds stupid, but it could happen.

 **[That creature exists by illogical means] [We cannot assume that logical means can defeat it]**

' _Not helping here!_ '

Another roar rings through the air, combined with a burst of thunder. I blink to see the Crimson Dragon come down from the skies towards us all. Its jaws are open, its body easily dwarfing all of us. I can't get a word out before the beast swallows us whole. Everything turns white around me as my metal eye glitches out. The pain from before returns twice as strong, and it joins with my brother's voices in my ears.

I can't make out their words, but their emotions are perfectly clear. I'm trapped in a wave of despair, heartbreak, anguish; the same emotions they have all felt for so long. What they took days, weeks to experience, I feel in seconds. It hurts. It hurts!

I open my mouth to scream, and also clap my hands over my ears. I don't hear my own voice, and my brother's demented words ring just as loud inside me. Then, a hand grabs my shoulder and squeezes hard. I look over at Aki as she glares at me. She has the same anger as the Black Rose Witch did when we first Dueled. Somehow, that anger blocks some of my pain. I regain my voice as my screams stop.

I don't know what she's doing, but it's helping. I want to thank her, but my throat is too raw to speak.

Eventually, thankfully, the light clears. The voices fade, but I keep my hands clenched over my ears. I first see the Crimson Dragon is gone. I then see we've changed locations. A quick look around shows Yusei, Jack, Crow and Aki's D-Wheels are here with us. "Monster World" is gone, replaced by a giant stone temple in front of us. It stretches into the clouds, layer after layer climbing up to a torch-lit summit.

My body shivers violently. That's _Godwin's_ temple.

* * *

"That's Godwin's temple!" Jack announces what I just realized. "I saw it beneath Godwin's mansion. What's it doing above ground?"

"Look!" Aki announces as she points to the glowing mark now much closer than before. "That condor mark is above the temple!"

The next moment, someone with pale skin, gray hair, and wearing gray clothes steps into view. It's… Rex Godwin? He looks paler than usual, but it's still him.

"Signers!" He calls to us, happier than I ever saw him before. "I must congratulate you on defeating the Dark Signers, on winning your fated battles. However," he finishes while dropping his hands to his side, "you did not seal the doors to the Underworld in time."

"Then," Yusei confirms, "the world—"

"—is doomed, yes." Godwin looks to the approaching King of the Underworld as his words hang on me like crushing weights. He still has that smile, too. Shouldn't he be scared?

"The King will be hear soon," he states out of the blue. He turns back to us as Yusei shouts, "Why is that thing coming here?"

His smile grows a bit wider. "To complete the divine ritual! I have brought you here through the Crimson Dragon's power. My goals will finally be realized!"

Something inside me snaps at his words. I feel I need to speak out, no matter how bad my throat hurts.

"Liar!" I step to the front of the group after I shout this, fists clenched in anger. Godwin looks at me with wide eyes for a second, before he returns to his prior amused look.

"You don't control the Crimson Dragon," I continue as I point a finger at my creator. "The last time you tried, it just vanished. You made me go through hell, deleting all traces of their identities, for nothing! What did you do differently this time?"

"I figured _you_ would want to know, False Signer Epsilon." I nearly growl at the sneer he sends my way. "You five clones used fake marks that I grafted onto your copied flesh. I had hoped they would replace actual Signer powers, combined with the psychic Samuel Tagami's latent psychic powers. It sees that was not enough, after all."

"You murderer!" I scream at the gray-suited mastermind. "Monster! Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta are dead because of you!"

"They don't matter, anymore. This time, I have the power of a _real_ Signer mark. Look here!"

He lifts up a large jar beside him. It's filled with clear liquid… and a severed human arm. My metal eye zooms and enhances to look closer at the series of red lines on the arm's skin. It's the head of a dragon, without an eye. The head glows a moment later, which makes me clutch my arm in pain. I quickly peek at my false Signer mark to see it wider than ever before. The pupil is dilated with a look I somehow instantly know as _fear_.

"Is that your real arm?" Jack asks as I hear Yusei, Ruka, and Akiza all moan in pain. "I know your left arm is a metal one! I saw it at the Fortune Cup!"

"Unfortunately, no. This was my brother, Rutger's, arm. He no longer needs it."

"But, why do _you_ have it?" Yusei then demands. "Tell us!"

Godwin laughs, gives that creepy smile again, and then turns around. He raises his hands up as, to my horror, a purple condor mark glows through his clothes. He's a Dark Signer! The most powerful man in Neo Domino works for the Earthbound Gods!

Godwin's shirt bursts into pieces of fabric. His muscles expand rapidly as he faces us again. His sclera turn black as purple lines spread across his bare chest, shoulders and arms. He then rips off his metal arm with one hand before grabbing the severed arm from its jar. My stomach twists as he presses this arm against his left stump. Amazingly, it stays attached.

"I figured the Dragon would resist me," he rants with wild laughter, "but, it is only a matter of time before my Dark Signer powers prevail."

I cry out as needle-like pain stabs into my right arm. My mark shakes against my skin, vibrating in wild anger. It's never done that before.

"Godwin!" Yusei calls out to the madman I once knew. "What are you doing?!"

"I will use these powers, from the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Gods, to complete my plans. Light and Darkness will be mine to control. I will become God, the Ultimate God, in my new world!"

' _He wants to remake the world, too?!_ ' I ask myself, amazed that all this is happening. ' _He's just like Divine, in the worst ways possible!_ '

Godwin waves a hand. The ground shakes as violently as before; I place a hand against the concrete beneath me as I almost lose my footing. I hear Ushio call out, "Everyone, get back!" as the shaking continues. I join everyone as they get away from that temple, and its sole occupant. I take one look back to see the temple rises even farther up from the ground. It stretches to the skies like it wants to take them for itself.

That might just happen, actually. Stranger things have happened today.

We make it to one side of a large bridge connecting the temple to Neo Domino City. The buildings have their lights back on, the city its usual active self. Compared to our current situation, and the giant sludge-dragon "King" lumbering towards us, it seems like heaven. I turn back to the rising temple as it stops, several stories taller than before.

"The Divine Ritual shall be conducted here," Godwin explains as he places a hand on the altar. "The Condor Geoglyph shall be the site of the greatest Riding Duel! You Signers shall be sacrificed to the King so that I may gain its powers!"

"You cheater!" Crow shouts at Godwin, "You told us we had to defeat the Dark Signers! Which side are you on?" Godwin doesn't give him an answer, which makes the Marked D-Wheeler give a rough, "tch!" I just wonder what else Godwin told them that I don't know about.

"Well," Yusei presses, "what if you lose?"

"If I lose," Godwin answers with what sounds like not much care, "the King will be destroyed. But, that will never happen."

Yusei shocks me when he says, "I'll take that chance!" and races to his D-Wheel.

"I'm with you, Yusei," Jack says as he races to his D-Wheel. "I will disperse you from this world, Godwin!"

"I'm going, too!" Crow joins, already on his D-Wheel as he slips his helmet on over his face. "I'll become the Legendary Man, to inspire Satellite's children!"

I silently watch them prepare for this Duel, one with the world at stake. Then, Yusei turns to face me.

"Epsilon!" he calls to me. "Come with us. This matters as much to you as it does to us."

I look at him, then at Godwin, then at the approaching King. It takes me a moment to say my choice: "No. I'm not going."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, Yusei. First, I don't have a D-Wheel here with me to help. Even if I did, I am not going to fight against that man. I am not a Singer; this isn't my battle."

" _I'm_ not a Signer," Crow counters, "but you don't see me backing down!"

"It's not the same thing for me, honest."

"The only honest thing here is your cowardice!" Jack yells at me before Crow can respond. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! I thought the Netrunner didn't let anything stop him from his goals. Are you saying you lied this whole time?"

"No, that's not—"

"Because that's what I'm seeing here!" Jack doesn't let me get a word in as he continues, and my anger quickly rises. "We all know what you are; you told us yourself. You can't hide the truth from yourself, and think it will all be better. Where is that will a Duelist like you should have, the confidence to face a challenge no matter the cost? If you are a real Duelist, stand up and fight!"

" _Shut up_!" I explode, my anger bursting out all at once. "Shut up! I get it, okay? I'm not a fighter, I'm not your definition of a Duelist. I'm not even human, you know! But, I know one thing for sure." I jab a finger at Godwin as I shout my anger and fears out at him. "I am afraid of that man!"

Yusei frowns. Crow raises his eyebrows. Jack lets out a short, "What?!"

"Rex Godwin, that Dark Signer over there, was responsible for me. I may hate him for what he did to you, my brothers, and myself, but I would not exist without him. To kill him would be killing a part of me."

Tears spring to my eyes as I remember how many parts of me have died so far in my life. "I'm afraid to destroy any part of me. I had to kill my brother's minds to save them; I had to kill two Collective agents to free them from the Dark Signers. I will not do that again."

I look to the cracked concrete below my feet. My boots are coated in dust and stains from walking so long in Satellite. I look to my shaking hands, my trembling fingers. "I'm afraid that, if I help kill my creator, my life won't have any more meaning. Do any of you know how that feels? To live with the fact you fought your makers, that you wanted them to die?"

No one responds. I look up, boring my eyes into anyone's eyes that I can see. "Do you?"

Their silence gives me all the answers I need to hear. The three D-Wheelers move to their vehicles as I turn towards the crowd of bystanders. They don't say a word as I move among them. Aki and Ruka's sad expressions make me want to comfort them, but I don't. No words I say can help them right now.

 **[You do not know this for certain] [But, we will not revoke your freedom of speech]**

The implant falls silence after that. My attention shifts to the Condor geoglyph as it tilts down to the ground, its edges flickering with purple flames. Yusei, Jack and Crow all rev up their vehicles and peel away from us all. Everyone else shouts encouragement to them, while I just look on.

' _Good luck, you three,_ ' I think as the trio race off a raised patch of concrete and onto the geoglyph. That's all I can say for them without bursting into tears again.

"This Duel will take place on the Condor geoglyph." Godwin's voice booms down to us all. "Each of you will have 4000 Life Points apiece; I will have 12,000, three times the usual amount. In addition, no one can attack on their first turn."

"Sounds good to me," Crow states with a grin. "We'll save the world no matter how many Life Points you've got!"

"Riding Duel, initiated!" Godwin states to everyone. "Speed World, set!" The air turns a bit more purple as every Duelist activates the "Speed World" Field Spell.

My guidance implant pops in with the messages **[Life Points, hands, and card statistics will be displayed to you as often as possible]** and **[Audio links to Duelists Disks established]**. When I look to the others, every duel Disk, or other tracking software, has been connected. They're all watching and listening, like me. We're all in this together.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

* * *

 **[RIDING DUEL OF DARKNESS BEGINS] [Godwin: 12000 LP, 5 cards in Hand] [Yusei/Jack/Crow: 4000 LP, 5 cards in Hand]**

"I'm going first, Godwin!" Crow calls out as he draws. He only looks at his card for a moment before he makes his move.

 **[TURN 1: Crow] [HS: 5-6]**

"I Normal Summon Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield!" The Summoned creature is a bird with black wings and, like the name said, a silver shield-like helmet covering its face. It flaps in front of Crow's D-Wheel with ease, three silver talons on each of its large feet **(DARK, Winged Beast/Tuner, 100 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 2) [HS (Crow): 6-5]**.

"With Mistral on the field, I can now Special Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear from my hand, through its effect."

A sharp cry sounds as a bird-like man appears besides Mistral. This man has dark blue wings and a yellow mane of feathers around its red-feathered head. Its taloned hands grip a massive drill-shaped spear as it flaps in sync with the other Monster **(DARK, Winged Beast, 1700 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 4) [HS (Crow): 5-4]**.

"I'll Set a card and end my turn there." **[HS: 4-3]**

Jack speeds up to pole position as he calls out, "Now, it's my turn!"

 **[TURN 2: Jack] [HS: 5-6] [SPC: 0-1 (Crow, Jack, Yusei, Rex)]**

"I Normal Summon Mad Archfiend!" This creature has a humanoid body, save for the large skull where its stomach should be, the coat of bone fangs around its face, and the two animal skulls on its shoulders. Its pink hair flaps wildly in the air as it flexes clawed arms for combat. **(DARK, Fiend, 1800 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 4) [HS (Jack): 6-5]**

"I'll end my turn with a Set card. This is only the beginning, Godwin!" **[HS: 5-4]**

Yusei then takes pole position. Jack moves back as Yusei says, "I draw!"

 **[TURN 3: Yusei] [HS: 5-6] [SPC: 1-2 (Crow, Jack, Yusei, Rex)]**

"Godwin!" Yusei then announces to the Dark Signer. "This world won't become yours. We won't allow it!"

"Whether you allow it or not does not matter," Godwin answers with a chuckle. "This ritual is the culmination of seventeen year's planning. And, Rutger was a key to starting it all. You see," he continues with a wave of his left hand, "Rutger's own body was a battleground between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Gods. Both Signer and Dark Signer marks were put on him, and he couldn't bare them both. One would consume the other, unless he did something.

"So, Rutger gave me the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head. He told me about the great war between Light and Darkness, a war fought every five thousand years. I saw the darkness consume him, make him its minion. Then, I saw him detonate the Momentum reactor to unleash the God's sealed power."

' _What?! Rutger is responsible for Zero Reverse? But, why is Godwin a Dark Signer, too?_ '

 **[Do not get distracted] [Godwin is still talking]**

I return my focus to Godwin's words as he says, "I then worked to gather the Signers, as Rutger told me to. Rutger knew the Signers would need to fight the Dark Signers, as was their destinies. But, when that was completed, I chose to confront the darkness in my brother myself."

"You Dueled your own brother?" Yusei asks in what I hear as surprise.

"Yes. And, I lost." Godwin's smile does not falter as he says that. "I _wanted_ to lose, so I could take the powers of darkness for myself. I will have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to the world, and then use the Crimson Dragon to remake it into my utopia!"

"He's the same as Divine," I mutter out loud as the other Duelists provide their own comments.

"That's right," Aki adds in. I turn to her as she looks at the geoglyph-track, her eyes glazed over. "He wants ultimate power, no matter who gets in his way." Her head drops as she now looks sad. "Why would either of them do all this?"

I can't answer her, and no one else tries to. I turn back to the Duel as Yusei continues his turn.

"I Normal Summon Max Warrior! Then, I also Set a card to end my turn." A humanoid with a metal body under green and brown clothes and silver armor appears on Yusei's field before his Set card does. The warrior's armor juts out on its shoulders, one of the large gloves holding a staff-like weapon **(EARTH, Warrior, 1800 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 4) [HS: 6-4]**.

"At last," Godwin says with a laugh, "it is my turn. Now, I can show you my true powers!"

 **[TURN 4: Rex] [HS: 5-6] [SPC: 2-3 (Crow, Jack, Yusei, Rex)]**

"As I control no monsters, and you all do, I can Special Summon Oracle of the Sun from my hand. I then Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Fire Ant Ascator to join him."

The first of Godwin's creatures is a man with dark skin, long black hair, and green eyes. He smiles as he wears a stitched robe, a sun with a face drawn in the center. He clutches a staff with a golden plate on one end adorned with feathers. A feathered headdress adorns his head, the design unknown to me **(FIRE, Spellcaster, 1000 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 5)**.

My guidance implant gives me my answer: **["Oracle of the Sun's" design based off of Aztec, Mayan, and Incan clothing and artifacts. This Monster appears to represent a figure of worship, hence the "Oracle" name]**

The second creature Godwin brings out is a large brown-colored insect with six legs and large black eyes. Yellow lines are drawn along its front mandibles. This creature is much easier for me to understand, but I blanch at the word "Tuner Monster" **(EARTH, Insect, 700 ATK/1300 DEF, LVL 3) [HS: 6-4]**.

"I now Tune these two Monsters together!" The Oracle raises his staff as Fire Ant Ascator turns into three green rings. As the rings envelop the Oracle's body, Godwin recites a chant with wild fervor…

" _Taiyou nobarishi toki, subete no yami wo terashi dasu. Furisosoge hikari yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Taiyouryuu Inti!"_  
(When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness. Pour down, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!)

The Synchro tunnel clears to reveal a giant, four-headed red dragon. It looks similar to "Terra-Wing Netrunner Dragon's" in appearance, but each of its heads have two piercing green eyes. Each of its heads are attached to a shining copy of Earth's sun, a copy with a giant face like "Oracle of the Sun's" robe had. The beast roars with four sets of jaws as eight eyes look on its controller's opponents **(LIGHT, Dragon/Synchro, 3000 ATK/2800 DEF, LVL 8)**.

" _Sun Dragon Inti…_ " I jump as Rielle Peddler's voice sounds from my right. I turn to see her standing there, an angry glare turned toward the new dragon. " _Based on the Incan God of the Sun and warmth, Inti. Their emperors were said to be direct descendants of that deity. This is a blasted mockery of that "god"._ "

I look to the other humans here. They are too concentrated on the Duel to see Rielle, or even react to her words. Can only I hear her right now, or is something else keeping her a secret? I swallow my own questions down as I turn my gaze back on the Duel.

"I banish Fire Ant Ascator from my Graveyard to Special Summon Weeping Idol from my hand." A small stone person appears on Godwin's field as a shillouette of the insect Tuner fades away. This new Monster has orange eyes and lines carved into its rock body. It clutches two staffs shaped like the halves of a key, for what purpose I don't understand **(DARK, Rock, 0 ATK/500 DEF, LVL 2) [HS: 4-3]**.

"Next, by paying 1000 Life Points, I Special Summon the Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand!"

I shudder at this new Monster's arrival; it's a white and black face, with separate gray hands, held inside some kind of frame and blue cloak. The shape of those two things give it a second "face" that could form on the outer edges. The visible face cackles as it floats beside Weeping Idol; Godwin's body glows black for a moment as his Life Points drop **(DARK, Fiend/Dark Tuner, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 3)** **[HS: 3-2] [LP (Rex): 12000-11000]**.

"I use Goddess Witaka's effect. I target Sun Dragon Inti and make Witaka's Level equal to that. Then, I Tune it with Weeping Idol!" Witaka raises its hands into the sky before it and Inti glow with black auras. **(LVL (Dark Goddess Witaka): 3-8)**. Then, the "Goddess" turns into eight white stars that dig their way into Weeping Idol's body. The Idol shakes for a second before shattering into pieces. From those pieces come six black stars, which in turn are swallowed into a black portal as Godwin recites a second, colder chant…

" _Yami ni tsuki michiru toki, ma no sasayaki ga kikoe dasu! Shi e to izanae! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Tsukikageryuu Kuira_!"  
(When the Moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!)

This dragon is similar to Inti, with a few major differences; the blue color, yellow eyes, and the glowing blue full moon its four heads are attached to. Its roar, more melodic than Inti's, sounds oddly pleasant in my ears. But, that's probably a Solid Vision trick **(DARK, Dragon/Dark Synchro, 2500 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 5)**.

" _Tsch. Of course._ " Suddenly, Gabriel Santiago is beside Rielle, a smirk on his face as he studies this newest dragon. " _Mama Quilla wouldn't want her husband to go into battle alone._ "

" _Indeed,_ " Rielle agrees. " _As the Moon is opposite to the Sun, so the deities of the Moon and Sun exist against each other._ "

"I Set two cards," Godwin continues, and end my turn. Now, Moon Dragon Quilla's effect destroys itself." Quilla actually just slips behind a giant cloud, away from the field. With it gone, Inti's light shines unchallenged **(HS: 2-0)**.

"All that effort, and your dragon just goes away?" Crow jokes. "You must have a screw loose. More than we first thought, actually!"

Godwin just grins. "You'll have to see for yourselves."

 **[ROUND 2] [Yusei, Jack, Crow: 4000 LP, 3 SPC] [Rex: 11000 LP, 3 SPC]**

"We'll see right now!" Crow calls out as the riders take a sharp turn on the track. "The first-round peace is over; it's time to fight!"

 **[TURN 5: Crow] [HS: 3-4] [SPC: 3-4 (Crow, Jack, Yusei, Rex)]**

"I play the Speed Spell – Tune Up 123. I target my Mistral and roll a die. Mistral's Level will go up by half the amount of the roll, rounded up." **[HS: 4-3]**

A large die appears on the track, in front of the Riders. It flies onto the purple surface with a loud clatter. It stops on a "2".

"Alright, a two! Mistral's Level goes up by one. Just what I wanted! I Tune it with my Level 4 Bora the Spear!" Mistral's body glows white as its Level changes from this effect **(LVL (Mistral): 2-3)**. It then turns into three green rings that envelop Bora. Crow recites a chant as the rings fill with green energy…

" _Kuroki senpuu yo, tenkuu e kakeagaru tsubasa tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkuwing - Aamaado Maasta!_ "  
(Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing – Armor Master!)

The Synchro that emerges is a winged humanoid taller than Crow's D-Wheel. Its body is almost completley covered in black-and-red armor, six armored wings of the same colors stretching from its back. A single red eye stares out from a beak-shaped helmet with angled earpieces, sharpened claws in place of fingers. It flies besides Crow without a word, ready for combat **(DARK, Winged Beast, 2500 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"Since I control a "Blackwing" Monster, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven without Tributing." This Monster is a vulture of some kind with gray skin beneath black feathers. It wears a purple robe that covers its chest and back, its two large wings pumping hard to keep it aloft **(DARK, Winged Beast, 2200 ATK/1200, LVL 5) [HS: 3-2]**.

"Armor Master attacks Sun Dragon Inti! Black Hurricane!" The larger "Blackwing" flies towards the dragon, one taloned hand clenched into a fist. Inti fires a beam of light from two heads, which Armor Master easily dodges. Its fist connects with Inti's central sun, but neither Monster blows apart into pixels.

Godwin actually sounds surprised when he asks, "Your Monster wasn't destroyed?"

"Nope! That's Armor Master's first effect. I also take no Battle Damage, and a Wedge Counter is placed on Inti at the end of the Damage Step." Sure enough, I see a large black wedge dug into Inti's face when Armor Master flies back to Crow's field.

Godwin echoes my unspoken question: "What good will that do?"

"Plenty! I remove the Wedge Counter to reduce Inti's Attack and Defense Points to 0 for the turn!" Inti's center Sun cracks as the Wedge Counter digs its way _inside_ the beast. Inti's four heads cry out in what I imagine as pain when its stats reflect this change **(ATK/DEF (Sun Dragon Inti): 3000-0/2800-0)**.

"Now, Elphin can take Inti out! Your legendary beast is gone!" Elphin beats its wings to propel itself towards the weakened dragon. Inti can't even snap its jaws at Elphin, leaving it free to deal three deep slashes to its Sun. The dragon explodes with a burst of golden light, and Godwin's Life Points take a hit **(Rex: 11000-8800, 4-2 SPC)**.

"Fool!" Godwin cries out before the smoke clears from his field. "It is sacrilege to attack a God. The "Legendary Man" learned that when he lost his left arm."

"What are you saying?" Crow asks. Yusei answers for him when he suddenly shouts, "Wait, you mean you're—?"

Jack adds, "You're _him_?" before Crow answers his own question: "You're the "Legendary Man" of Satellite?!"

"Correct! You've found me out. Now, you will pay the price! Sun Dragon Inti's second effect activates when it is destroyed. The Monster that destroyed it is obliterated, and its controller takes damage equal to its Attack Points!" **(Crow: 4000-1800 LP, 4-2 SPC)**

"Now, with Sun Dragon Inti destroyed, its final effect activates. I Special Summon Moon Dragon Quilla in Defense Mode!" Quilla emerges from behind its cloud, its blue glow easier on the eyes than Inti's harsh light **(DEF: 2000)**.

"You see, Crow?" Godwin asks him. "Legends are not invulnerable, or invincible. I learned that the hard way when I started building the Daedalus Bridge. I thought nothing could stop me, that my goals would make everyone happy. I was wrong. People will always want things better for themselves, and no one else. That is the only way to true power!"

"You're just as evil as they are, then!" Crow yells back. "We'll do everything in our power to stop you!"

"You are powerless against me! The Legendary Man was just a human like you, and he could not change his fate. To do that, one must become a God!"

"I won't let you ruin the Legendary Man like that! Satellite's children believe in that man, and the dreams he provides!"

Crow's words sound true in my mind; they are full of hope and care, despite their speaker's rough appearance. He really must be a friend of Yusei if he can be so caring to others.

Godwin just laughs again as he raises his right arm, fist clenched, into the air. My right arm surges with pain. I look at my mark as it blinks, the pupil a tiny pinprick inside the iris. Then, it vanishes.

Ruka and Aki cry out, "Our marks!" at the same time. Something must have happened to them, too. I look at Godwin, the source behind all of our problems. My eyes go wide as I see the full Crimson Dragon, all of the marks combined into a single creature, form on Godwin's bare chest.

Purple light streams from his back at the same time. Darkness and Light are, once again, combined into one body. Once again, the darkness is stronger than the light.

"Hahahahahaha!" Godwin's laugh becomes maniacal as it booms down from the temple's altar. " _Ahahahahahaha_! You see?! I am now the Ultimate God! Fate is mine to control! Bow before me, the ruler of the new world!"

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for now. The final battle will continue in the next chapter. That will come out when it is ready. Sorry to be blunt (again), but that's how I am going to write this. I want to finish this story before it's too late.**

 **As usual, any reviews/comments/constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated.**

 **Draconos is taking off.**


	27. A New World, A New Day

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter of the story. This will probably also be the final chapter. I had considered putting an Epilogue, but I am giving that up after some thought. In my mind, this story does not really need an epilogue.**

 **There will be a longer note at the chapter's end. For now, let's get to business.**

 _Godwin = Goodwin  
Rutger = Roman  
Ruka = Luna  
Rua = Leo  
Ushio = Trudge  
_ _Aki = Akiza_

 **DISCLAIMER: Same as usual (don't own Yugioh! or Android: Netrunner, do own OC and other custom elements)**

 **Onward to the Chapter**

* * *

"Can you see it, Signers?" Rex Godwin taunts to us all from the top of the "Divine Temple". "I was once a man, but now a God! My utopia is within my grasp!"

"Your utopia is a sham, Godwin!" Crow quickly shoots back. "We'll take you out before you ever get the chance to make it!"

" _Brave kid,_ " I hear Gabriel Santiago comment from beside me. " _Reminds me of, well, me when I was his age._ " I look to my right to see the cyborg "Agent" stand to Rielle's right. His arms are crossed in front of his chest as he looks on the Duel. The match continues as I turn my eyes back to it, as well.

 **[DUEL RESUMES] [Crow: 1800 LP, Jack: 4000 LP, Yusei: 4000 LP, Rex: 8800 LP] [SPC: 2 (Crow, Rex) 4 (Jack, Yusei)]**

"My turn!" Crow calls out as he draws. The three riders skirt around a corner as Crow quickly makes his move.

 **[RESUMED TURN 5: Crow] [HS: 3]**

"I Set two cards facedown and end my turn." He then turns to Yusei with the comment, "I'm with you all the way, bud!" I hear Yusei grunt back; he's probably having a tough time forming words **(HS (Crow): 3-1)**.

The King lumbers ever closer to the temple, and I glance at its progress every few seconds. I do not want to be around here if it arrives. Unfortunately, that 'if' is looking more and more like it will actually happen.

"We have to stop that King!" Rua's fear echoes the fear in my heart. "It's getting closer to the altar!"

"It's moving too fast." Everyone nearby looks at me in objection, horror, or anger after I say that. I give them all a glare as I explain, "It will get here before the Duel ends, unless we do something."

" _We_ can't do anything against that," Aki states, and I sense a bit of fear with her words. "Yusei, Jack and Crow have to win if we have much chance of surviving."

Jack pulls ahead of Crow and Yusei as he calls out, "My turn! I don't know about Gods, or fate, but I know my own power! It's time you saw it, too!"

 **[TURN 6: Jack] [HS: 3-4] [SPC: 2-3 (Crow), 4-5 (Jack), 4-5 (Yusei), 2-3 (Rex)]**

"I Set one card facedown and Normal Summon Magic Hole Golem." **(EARTH, Rock, 0 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 4) (HS (Jack): 4-2)**

"Hole Golem's effect! I halve the Attack Points of Mad Archfiend so it can attack you directly, Godwin." **(ATK (Archfiend): 1800-900)**.

"Mad Archfiend attacks directly. Take this, Godwin! Bone Splash!" **(Godwin: 8800-7900 LP)**

"Nice shot, Jack!" Crow comments. "But, you can't get rid of bonds that easy." The way he emphasizes those words sounds to me like he knows Jack already. Did those two meet up in the past, maybe in Satellite? Or, when Jack was just starting his reign as the Riding Duel King?

"I'm adding onto Jack's strike," Crow then announces as my implant reports a Set card on his field being activated. "Go, Shadow Dance! This Trap triggers when my opponent takes direct damage. Now, you take another 1000 points of damage!"

Bolts of black lightning fly from Crow's field over to Godwin's. The muscled man covers his face with a burly arm as the bolts pummel his position **(Godwin: 7900-6900 LP, 3-2 SPC)**. He doesn't look hurt at all when the bolts clear.

"Here's my add-on, and the proof of my bond to my friends," Yusei adds as one of _his_ Set cards reveals itself. "Trap Card, Rising Rush! Since you took damage from a card effect, Godwin, I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my hand. Come out, Junk Synchron!"

A white orb flashes on Yusei's field and deposits a small humanoid robot. At least, that's what the card picture shows on my Disk; the Duelists are too far away for me to see the actual Solid Vision at this point. The robot's orange-and-white body has two large generators on its back, probably the source of its "Tuning" power. A white scarf is wrapped around its neck, and a green lever rests on its waist.

From the way Yusei sounded when he brought this card out, he seems confident in it. But, it's stats don't show any big improvement to me against Godwin's Earthbound God **(LIGHT, Machine/Tuner, 1300 ATK/500 DEF, LVL 3) (HS (Yusei): 4-3)**.

"I end my turn," Jack then announces. "Magic Hole Golem's effect expires." The Attack of "Mad Archfiend" return to their proper states a second later **(ATK (Archfiend): 900-1800)**.

Yusei calls out, "I draw!" as the three Duelists reposition themselves on the flaming track. They come more into focus as Yusei makes his move.

 **[TURN 7: Yusei] [HS: 3-4] [SPC: 3-4 (Crow), 5-6 (Jack), 5-6 (Yusei), 2-3 (Rex)]**

"In my Main Phase 1, I Tune my Level 4 Max Warrior with my Level 3 Junk Synchron!" The Tuner tugs the lever at his waist before it rises into the air alongside the Warrior. As the Synchron turns into three green rings that overlap the non-Tuner, Yusei speaks a new chant…

" _Tsudoishi sakebi ga kodama no yatonari kuu wo saku! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Āchā!_ "  
(Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!)

The Synchro tunnel clears for another orange-and-white colored warrior, this one taller and stronger-looking. Its long arms clutch a giant blue bow, several arrows in a gray quiver on its back. It takes out one arrow and notches it on the bow's string without a word **(EARTH, Warrior/Synchro, 2300 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"Junk Archer's effect!" Yusei states. "Once per turn, I can banish one Monster my opponent controls until the end of this turn. I banish Moon Dragon Quilla: Dimension Shoot!"

The warrior raises its bow at the four-headed creature. The arrow quickly glows bright blue as it powers up. The Archer fires the projectile at Quilla, who doesn't try to dodge. The impact causes the dragon to phase out of view like rippling water until nothing remained. Of course, Yusei had said this effect was temporary; I cross my fingers in hopes that Yusei can turn this Duel around.

"Junk Archer attacks you directly, Godwin!" The warrior readies and fires another blue arrow at the Dark Signer within seconds.

"That will not happen!" Godwin responds as the field display on my Duel Disk shows one of his hidden cards flipping upright. "I activate the Trap Offering to the Immortals! This negates your attack and Special Summons two Ceremonial Tokens to my side. In addition," he states with a sinister grin, "I can add my Earthbound God to my hand."

"Junk Archer's" attack hits a purple barrier and dematerializes. Then, two strangely-shaped shards of rock and metal appear on Godwin's field. They each have a single red gem near the top, and a small metal wing on either side **(DARK, Rock, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 2) (HS (Godwin): 0-1)**.

My feelings on Yusei's failed attack go away when I feel a pulse of _something_ come from the top of the temple. Godwin gives a very dark smile as holds a single card up before adding it to his hand – the Earthbound God, for sure.

"He did all that because of a single Trap?!" Crow shouts incredulously over my Disk's speakers. "That's playing dirty!"

" _Totally dirty,_ " Ken agrees. " _He's got all the requirements he needs. Right?_ " He turns to the other agents, and I just see Shillouette glare at him.

All Yusei says after this change of events is, "I Set two cards in my backrow and end my turn." At that moment, Moon Dragon Quilla returns to Godwin's field in Defense Mode **(DEF: 2500) [HS (Yusei): 4-2]**.

Aki mutters, "Yusei…" as I try to stare Godwin down without him actually noticing me. I hear a worried hum from Ruka as well, which does not fix my own worries. Did I make the right choice in not Dueling alongside them?

 **[Your fears against Rex Godwin are somewhat justified. Fighting your creator is almost never a good option.]**

I click my tongue at my guidance implant's words.I then look back at Godwin as he draws for his turn. His smile now looks menacing, considering what he was able to get from his Deck the previous turn.

 **[TURN 8: Rex] [HS: 1-2] [SPC: 4-5 (Crow), 6-7 (Jack), 6-7 (Yusei), 3-4 (Rex)**

"The time has come!" he shouts. "I offer my two Ceremonial Tokens to Tribute Summon the emblem of your nightmares!

" _Kyuukyoku no hakai wo motarase! Saikyou no Jibakushin! Ideyo! Wirakocha Rasuka!_ "  
(Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Come forth! Wiraqocha Rasca!)

The actions when Rutger brought out "Earthbound God Uru" repeat themselves. A giant heart appears in the sky above the temple and begins to throb. Purple energy flashes between the heart's cracks with each throb, the device gathering power to call forth a deity of Darkness. Rielle gives a gasp a second later, and I turn to look at her. But, she's looking towards Neo Domino City.

" _The City!_ " she says. " _The citizens in Neo Domino must be in range to summon the God. Their souls are the sacrifice Godwin needs!_ "

I look to the City myself, hoping that Rielle's words are incorrect. But, hundreds of purple lights quickly fly to the temple from across the water. I don't hear any screams, cries, or shrieks as they enter the pulsing heart, but I really don't need to.

"All these souls… all these lives." I clench my fists as raw anger surges through my tired limbs. "Damn you, Godwin!"

" _People like him are never satisfied,_ " Gabriel grimly explains as the heart throbs louder and faster. " _They just want more and more, taking from everyone else regardless of the consequences. But, there will always be something else they want over the horizon._ "

I hear a "tch!" from Rielle and a muttered curse from Ken at that statement. Anything else they were going to say is lost against a sudden, crushing weight of anguish and despair that makes my knees shake.

The heart turns into purple light, too bright to look at. I shield my eyes as I hear various grunts and exclamations from the rest of us bystanders. I look as soon as the light clears and stare at the black-and-purple body of a gargantuan condor. It floats behind the temple, above the geoglyph-field, its wings spreading around the field like a dark embrace. Purple lines glow along its wings, its purple eyes staring down at the ground.

The God's power is so strong, I feel it dig against my body and try to push me to my knees. It must be a whole lot worse for Yusei, Jack and Crow, since they are so much closer to this creature. It takes my guidance implant another few seconds to show its stats. I am thrown off guard by what I see: **(DARK, Winged Beast, 1 ATK/1 DEF, LVL 8) (HS (Godwin): 2-1)**.

A noise from the water makes me look back toward the King. Jack's cry of, "The King is getting closer!" mixes with a roar from the sludge-covered beast. It stops as it notices the God before raising one of its arms up. Globules of liquid fall off its body, only to transform into large black condors that fly toward the gargantuan lookalike. Their caws come one after the other as they come closer and closer to the altar.

"Oh, great," Crow sarcastically shouts out, "he's got an army with him!" The 'army' flaps around the geoglyph as Godwin laughs some more.

"The King wants to end this as much as I do," he says as the bird's cawing turns into background noise. "These condors will feast on your broken spirits!"

I hear Aki cry, "Yusei!" a moment later. I look at Aki, and then at Yusei, just as one of the large condors flies over his D-Wheel. My mind races to the worst option; the bird wants to pick Yusei off the track. Even if this doesn't injure Yusei, he'll probably be carried right out of the Duel. Godwin is trying to win this battle through cheating!

Before I can stop her, Aki has her Duel Disk on and activated. She pulls out one card from a small group and slams it onto her Disk with the words, "Go, Black Rose Dragon! Protect our friends!" I then stumble back as Black Rose Dragon actually appears above Aki. I don't know whether it's just Solid Vision or a psychic manifestation, but I do _not_ want it this close to me!

Luckily, the rose-covered dragon flies off towards the geoglyph. It extends several vines like whips that snap into the bird's feathered body. The condor cries out as it quickly flies away to safety, which causes Black Rose Dragon to roar defiantly against the rest of the flock.

I look on in confused amazement when Rua calls out, "I'm counting on you, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A dragon appears in the sky above the young Signer a second later, the dragon that was apparently imprisoned in the Spirit World until recently. This dragon has blue scales, shimmering wings, and a long green mane behind a golden headpiece. It has two human-like hands, its body ending in a green tail.

The dragon lets loose a strange, guttural screech as it flies to aid "Black Rose Dragon". It fires green energy from its mouth that send condors scattering in disarray. Even so, the birds outnumber the beasts by a whole lot. The dragons could be swamped at any second. It isn't enough.

My gut instinct kicks in. I ready my Disk, activate it, draw my Extra Deck into my hands, and slap a familiar card onto a Monster slot. I call out, "Help them, Terra-Wing Netrunner Dragon!" as my emotions flow into the Monster. The dragon appears above me with its own roar as it instantly flies through the air to support its kin. The beams of white light it unleashes on the condors joins the other dragon's attacks, and the birds scatter once again.

"We'll fight for you guys down here!" I call to the Duelists as our dragons stay close to the geoglyph. "You focus on winning this Duel!"

"That's right!" Aki calls out with me. "We're with you all the way!" The others all add cheers of encouragement. Our hope and commitment feels strong in my heart. We may actually win!

"Your efforts will not help you!" Godwin states, his voice colder than before. "I use Wiraqocha Rasca's effect. By skipping my Battle Phase, I can reduce an opponent's Life Points to 1! Yusei Fudo will be my target!"

The God flaps its wings once, which is enough to send a giant breeze down from the temple onto us bystanders. Even the deceased Collective agents cover their faces from the dust storm. My Disk's speakers crackle as I shield my eyes; Crow's voice filters through.

"Why are you doing this, Godwin? You used to help other people, let them reach their dreams. Now, you're nothing but a monster!"

"Crow," Yusei then warns, "don't push him!" But, Crow continues on like he didn't hear him.

"You started on the Daedalus Bridge, and you had the whole of Satellite supporting you. I watched you work, and I believed you could succeed! You were our hero!"

Godwin doesn't respond for several moments. The dust clears enough for me to wipe my face and open my eyes again. He then says, "That man is gone forever. He is a shadow of the past."

"I still believe in the past!" Crow says, and I hear him sniffle through the speakers as he takes a breath. "Everyone deserves a chance. If you won't give it to them, then I will!"

I hear Yusei and Jack suddenly cry out at the same time, but Crow cries even louder. When I look at the rider's position on the geoglyph-field, there's another of those black condors amongst the three. It must have gotten to them through the dust-storm. I can't see the damage it causes from on the ground, but the, "Gah!" Crow makes tells me it hurt. Even so, all three D-Wheels continues on course.

" _Dodge, man, dodge!_ " I turn to my left to see Ken "Express" Tenma swipe a hand to one side in some gesture to express his words. He looks at the distant Duel with deep focus. I don't know whether he is scared or excited about what is going to happen. Is everyone from the Collective going to show up here?

" _We are as interested in this Duel as you are, Netrunner,_ " Rielle says, seemingly reading my mind through her own psychic powers. " _We want to see the fate of the man who ordered our deaths._ "

She didn't have to say it like that…

"I will protect Yusei's wish!" Crow shouts as my guidance implant reports a Set card on his field revealing itself. "I activate Life Exchange! This directs your God's effect to me instead of him!"

Godwin gives a growl through the speakers; this must not have been something he planned for. But, he quickly says, "So be it! Polestar Obey!"

The God's gigantic beak opens as its purple lines glow. Purple fire streams out towards the geoglyph, a torrent far larger than any of our dragons could unleash. Crow gets enveloped in the flames, his pained scream warped by the speakers crackling from distortion **(Crow: 1800-1) (SPC: 5-4)**.

Then, out of nowhere, Crow's D-Wheel appears out from the flames. Those wing-like pieces on either side have been extended out as actual _wings_. He flies below the flames before they turn back on him.

"Wait," I state out loud, "since when can D-Wheels _fly_?!" No one answers me because Crow says something else to Godwin.

"Life Exchange's got a second ability. Since my Life Points decreased, I can destroy one card on your field, like your damn Moon Dragon!" The D-Wheel fires something like rocket engines from its back that cause it to climb further into the air. Crow gives a wordless battle cry as he rams "Moon Dragon Quilla" at full speed. It shatters into blue-and-gold pixels as "Wiraqocha Rasca's" flames fade away.

"When the Moon sets beneath the horizon," Godwin declares, "the Sun rises in its place. I Special Summon Sun Dragon Inti!" Golden light signals the red dragon's return to the field, but my eyes are focused on Crow's crazy stunt **(ATK: 3000)**. My Disk's speakers still manage to pick up his words as his ride's boosters run out.

"I Tribute Blackwing Armor Master to activate my Trap, Blackwing Anchor! Now, if a Synchro Monster any of us control battles one of your Monsters, we can send Anchor to the graveyard to increase out battling Monster's Attack by Armor Master's original Attack. Yusei, Jack, I've done all I can!"

Several voices, including mine, shout out "Crow!" with similar amounts of scared concern. He falls onto a part of the geoglyph far away from Jack and Yusei. I hear a loud _crunch_ from the speakers that makes my gut twist up. Several more brutal noises follow until, I suspect, the ride comes to a complete stop. Crow lands a few feet from his vehicle. I zoom in as best as I can with my metal eye, but I don't see him get up.

My guidance implant states the simple, cold truth: **[Crow is too injured to stay on his D-Wheel. Riding Duel rules state this means Crow is unable to continue Dueling. Therefore, Crow is eliminated.]**

* * *

"The legend falls," Godwin says mockingly. "How pitiful! I Set a card, and leave the world's fate to the other two."

" _Idiot._ " Silhouette now speaks up from behind me as Godwin's Set card is registered by my guidance implant. " _No respect for anyone than himself._ " **(HS: 1-0)**

"You will pay for this, Godwin!" Jack shouts, enraged by this turn of events. "My move!"

 **[ROUND 3] [Jack: 4000 LP, Yusei: 4000 LP, Rex: 7900 LP] [SPC: 7 (Jack/Yusei), 4 (Rex)]**

 **[TURN 9: Jack] [HS: 3-4] [SPC: 7-8 (Jack), 7-8 (Yusei), 4-5 (Rex)]**

"I Normal Summon the Tuner Sinister Sprocket. I then Tune it with my Level 4 Mad Archfiend!" The new Monster is shown as a black gear with two blue eyes and a long chain wrapped arounds its body **(DARK, Machine, 400 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 4) [HS: 4-3]**. That chain extends out as the Monster rapidly spins into the air. It turns into four green rings that overlap the bone-wearing fiend, while Jack cries out a chant with thunderous voice…

" _Oja no kodo, ima koko ni retsu wo natsu. Tenchi meido no chikara wo miru ga i! Shinkuro Shokan! Waga tamashi, Reddo Doragon Archfiend!_ "  
(The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Take witness to its earth-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!)

The dragon that appears from the Synchro tunnel is that demon-horned dragon I saw at the Fortune Cup's opening ceremony. It has massive black bat-like wings, sharp claws, and muscled red-and-black skin. The roar it gives reaches my ears as a roar of power and anger. Pretty fitting, actually **(DARK, Dragon/Synchro, 3000 ATK/2800 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"This won't do anything!" Godwin taunts. "Red Dragon Archfiend has the same Attack Points as my Sun Dragon Inti."

"I'll change that with my Trap, Half Straight!" Jack replies. "This halves Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack until my next Standby Phase. But, it can attack you directly since its Attack is lower than the Attack of your strongest Monster." The horned dragon's Attack drops as the Trap kicks in, but it still keeps flying **(ATK (Red Dragon Archfiend): 3000-1500)**.

"I see." Godwin actually sounds impressed by this play. "Wiraqocha Rasca cannot be selected as an attack target, due to its effects. So, you're going for the next best option. Well," he then shouts as his tone shifts back to his usual confidence, "it won't work! I use Sun Dragon Inti's first effect: I can reduce its Attack Points to zero until the End Phase, which nullifies your Trap entirely."

My guidance implant shows this change, despite my not actually believing it **(ATK (Inti): 3000-0)**. How can Godwin's cards have so many special tricks?

"No!" Jack shouts. "Now Archfiend has to attack Inti!"

' _Which means,_ ' I mentally add, ' _it will be destroyed, and Jack will lose some Life Points. He can't afford that against an Earthbound God!_ '

"I won't let that happen, Jack!" Yusei calls out before anything else can happen. "I activate my Trap, Scrubbed Raid! Jack," he then tells his fellow Duelist, "use this Trap to end the Battle Phase by sending Red Demons Dragon to the Graveyard!"

"Take the path you know is best, Jack," Godwin quickly warns. "A King only trusts himself. You eliminated your friends to become King. You can do so, again! Eliminate Yusei Fudo!"

" _Oh, no, this isn't good._ " I try to breathe normally as Laramy Fisk, the last of the deceased team, speaks up from behind me. " _He's bargaining with that man. Rex Godwin is a very good bargainer when he wants to be._ "

I resist the urge to tell Laramy he isn't helping things, as well as ask all these Agents how they are appearing here. It's probably the effects of my Psychic Dueling powers, but I did not want them to come out and start talking.

"No." That one word from Jack Atlas gets my attention again. He then adds, in a solemn tone, "I will Duel for myself, and no one else! Red Demons Dragon attacks Sun Dragon Inti! Absolute Powerforce!"

The horned dragon lets loose a thunderous roar before it charges the four-headed dragon. Its claws glow bright orange before they slice into "Inti's" scales. The dragon's body shatters, and then freezes in place along with "Red Dragon Archfiend" as Godwin's Life Points take the hit **(Rex: 7900-5400, 5-4 SPC)**.

"Was that the right choice, Jack? For now," he adds with a wild laugh, "you will pay the price! Sun Dragon Inti's second effect activates. Burn!"

Jack cries out as "Inti's" body emits blinding light. I look away as my guidance implant reports the damage; I don't want to see this much pain **(Jack: 4000-2500, 8-7 SPC)**!

"Now, when the Sun sets, the Moon rises! Return, Moon Dragon Quilla!" True to Godwin's word, the blue dragon appears on his field once again as "Inti's" final burst of power fades **(2500 ATK)**.

"I Set a card. Turn end." Despite the damage he just took, Jack still sounds confident as he finishes his turn. I don't think I'd be so confident, for obvious reasons **(HS (Jack): 3-2)**.

"Remember your past, Jack Atlas. Remember your days of glory, as the King! I plan to become the greatest King in my new world!"

"I still am a King, Godwin. You will never be!"

"What?" Godwin sounds angry at this upfront denial.

"A King is powerful, for sure. But, a King is nothing without people who respect his rule, soldiers to fight in his name. A King's glory lives on in the people he rules, not by his power alone! Carly taught me the strength of love, bonds, and friendship, and I carry her lessons in my heart!"

Carly? As in Carly Carmine? Where do I remember her from?

 **[Archived memories indicate you encountered her as a Dark Signer, while Apex possessed your body. You witnessed her in a Duel against Divine when the Arcadia Movement was attacked.]**

' _Why would Jack be so focused on the words of a Dark Signer? That doesn't sound like the Jack Atlas I remember…_ '

"My loner days are over, Godwin! I'll risk everything I am for what is right; stopping you!"

" _That's the spirit!_ " Gabriel shouts, even though Jack probably can't hear him. " _He's acting like a real King, now._ "

" _Good to see you care about this, Gabriel,_ " Shillouette comments. The cyborg just grunts back to the quieter "Agent" as Yusei calls out, "It's my turn, Godwin!"

* * *

 **[TURN 10: Yusei] [HS: 2-3] [SPC: 7-8 (Jack), 8-9 (Yusei), 4-5 (Godwin)]**

"During my Main Phase 1, I'll use Junk Archer's effect to banish Moon Dragon Quilla for this turn. Dimension Shoot!" Once again the bow-wielding warrior fires a glowing arrow at the blue beast.

"A foolish effort!" Godwin shouts before the attack connects. "I activate my Trap, Destruct Potion. This destroys Moon Dragon Quilla and increases my Life Points by Quilla's Attack." Quilla's heads cry out before its body turns into dust. That dust flies into the temple, beneath "Wiraqocha Rasca's" gaze, as the Dark Signer's Life Points jump back up **(Rex: 5400-7900 LP)**.

"Now, with Quilla destroyed, Sun Dragon Inti returns to the field!" Yet again, the shining dragon is back, continuing this very annoying cycle **(3000 ATK)**.

"Your doomsday has come, Signers!" Godwin shouts out to everyone. "You will be remade in my image. I am your God, and you will bow before me!"

As Godwin breaks out into even more psychotic laughter, the King of the Underworld lets out a bubbling roar. I look to the demonic creature as it release more birds from its sludgy body. These birds join with the already-strong flock that hangs around the geoglyph. They dive towards Jack and Yusei, but I have something to stop them causing any harm.

"Take them out, Black Rose Dragon!" This comes from Aki as her dragon lets loose a wave of bright purple fire. The flames incinerate the birds into charred corpses that fall like stars form the sky.

"You too, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka joins in as her regal beast emits light that shifts between every color in the spectrum. The birds hit by this attack just vanish, no bodies let behind.

I call out, "Don't let up, Terra-Wing!" as my dragon flies up from below the two allied monsters. Its tail snaps a few birds into feathered pieces as it fires beam after beam of energy. Each beam lances through several birds at once, and "Terra-Wing" snaps its neck up and down quickly. It doesn't look hurt by this repeated motion. Hopefully, it can deal a lot more damage to these birds before the King arrives.

"Useless efforts!" Godwin taunts, despite the damage our dragons are causing. "The King still approaches. You can't stop my destiny!"

"We'll keep fighting, no matter what!" Yusei replies. Jack adds in a, "That's right!" Godwin huffs before Jack declares, "It is my turn!"

 **[TURN 11: Rex] [HS: 0-1] [SPC: 8-9 (Jack), 9-10 (Yusei), 5-6 (Rex)]**

"I activate my Trap," Jack interrupts before Godwin can do anything else, "Fiendish Chain! This targets Sun Dragon Inti and prevents it from attacking, activating any effects, or being Tributed."

After the Trap activates, several giant metal chains wrap around Inti's four heads. Inti is barely able to resist their binding force, and its heads are pushed against the Sun at its center. The chains even go around said celestial body, further binding the beast.

"Hmph," Godwin huffs. He doesn't sound as angry as I expected. "You are so confident now. I remember what you once told me; no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely. Well, people easily fall into loneliness, and that loneliness is death. When you face death, you don't think about things like family or bonds. You're completely alone."

I look to the Collective "Agents" around me at this. They all have angry, grim, or sad expressions on their faces. That tells me far too much.

"I will make you the King of Riding Duels once again," Godwin then states. "I'll give you loneliness and despair, just like when you were the King. I activate Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca's effect!"

I brace my feet against the ground as I keep my eye on the Earthbound God. Its wings flap once more, and the remaining sludge-crows make more caws as they move closer to the greater bird. No dust flies into my face, though.

"Face absolute suffering, Jack Atlas." Godwin shouts. "Polestar Obey!" The God spits out a giant ball of fire from its beak. It splits into several smaller fireballs that rain down on the track with small explosions. Yusei and Jack both ride through the bombardment, but Jack's Life Points drop to the lowest amount possible **(Jack: 2500-1) (SPC: 9-7)**.

When the explosions finally stop, I hear Jack say "…No! My Trap!" I look back to the field to see "Inti" smash its bonds apart **(ATK (Inti): 0-3000)**.

My guidance implant fills in what is happening: **["Fiendish Chain's" effects last as long as the Trap's controller's Life Points is over 1000. The Trap is destroyed the moment this is no longer the case.]**

"Inti is free," Godwin shouts triumphantly, "Look and feel the death before you!" He then pauses before he says, "King of the Underworld, I offer you this sacrifice!"

The King responds instantly. It unleashes a blast of dark energy that travels across the water, towards the Duel. The blast obliterates a whole lot of sludge-crows as it bears down on the geoglyph-field. All three of the dragons not involved in the Duel dodge the fire before it slams onto the track. Jack's scream mixes with a pained grunt from Yusei.

Aki cries out, "Our dragons can't stop the King!" as the flames recede. My guidance implant then reports what I don't want to see: **[Jack Atlas is unable to continue the Duel.]** I don't try to find where Jack is on the track.

"We're not out of options yet," I shout to try and drive back the hopelessness inside me. "Go, Hades, Eden, and Utopia Shard!"

The three crystalline Synchros emerge the moment I place their cards on my Disk. They each glow their respective colors against the night sky, and the Earthbound God's blackness. They move together to one part of the flock and attack with combined effort.

"Hades Shard" slices sludge-birds apart. "Utopia Shard" fires a concentrated beam that punches a small hole through the flock. "Eden Shard's" angelic figures channel part of the water separating Neo Domino and Satellite onto the birds, and a small portion vanish. Even with these attacks, the flock doesn't look any weaker.

"We can't hold the King back forever!" I say to everyone around me. "Those guys need to hurry up and win!"

"They'll do it!" Ushio says with a confidence I did not expect from him. He looks me right in the eyes as he repeats, "They'll do it." I actually believe him a little bit, especially when Ruka chimes in with, "I believe in Yusei!"

Wow. They've got so much faith in their friends. I give all the bystanders another glance and see a light in their eyes as they look on the battle. They have hope that I don't anymore. If only I could be more like them, not just because I am no longer a full-blooded human like they are.

"I still have my friends, Godwin!" Yusei announces. "I have their feelings with me! I draw!"

 **[ROUND 4] [Yusei: 4000 LP, Godwin: 7900 LP] [SPC: 10 (Yusei), 6 (Godwin)]**

 **[TURN 12: Yusei] [HS: 3-4] [SPC: 10-11 (Yusei), 6-7 (Godwin)]**

"Junk Archer's effect will banish Sun Dragon Inti this time. Dimension Shoot!" The archer loads another arrow from its quiver and fires it right at "Inti's" central Sun.

"I won't allow this!" Godwin interrupts the effect once again, "I activate the Trap Passion of Baimasse, which negates Junk Archer's effects and destroys it!" The warrior just explodes outright from Godwin's card, no other special effects. Its arrow turns into dust before it gets close to the dragon.

"I Set a Monster, as well as one card facedown. That's it." Yusei sounds upset as his cards appear on the field; is he losing his hope **(HS (Yusei): 4-2)**.

"That's it?" Godwin repeats mockingly. "That's the extent of your friends? Two cards you don't have the courage to show outright?" The Dark Signer then chuckles as he draws for his turn.

 **[TURN 13: Rex] [HS: 1-2] [SPC: 11-12 (Yusei), 7-8 (Rex)]**

"I use Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca's effect on you, Yusei. Feelings and bonds don't exist in the realm of death. Polestar Obey!"

The God's attack creates a giant cloud of smoke that shrouds Yusei in darkness. To everyone's immense relief, he rides out after several tense moments **(Yusei: 4000-1 LP, 12-9 SPC)**.

"You will not succeed, Godwin," Yusei declares in a hoarse voice. "So long as there is hope, I won't fall to despair. That hope is the bonds I share with my friends. I… draw!"

 **[ROUND 5] [Yusei: 1 LP, Godwin: 7900 LP] [SPC: 9 (Yusei), 8]**

 **[TURN 14: Yusei] [HS: 2-3] [SPC: 9-10 (Yusei), 8-9 (Rex)]**

" _Incredible._ " I turn to Rielle when I hear the shocked tone in her voice. Her eyes are wide as she then says, " _He is driven by his faith in his friends against a God. He would make an excellent Agent, if he would ever need the Superior's help._ "

" _I highly doubt that,_ " Laramy replies. " _He can handle himself without any upgrades._ " Rielle gives no reply as Yusei makes his move.

"I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton. This lets me draw two cards, and then discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard." I don't see the cards Yusei draws, for obvious reasons **[HS: 3-2]**.

"I Normal Summon the Tuner Debris Dragon. Its effect lets me Special Summon Sonic Chick from my Graveyard. Sonic Chick's effects are negated this way."

"Debris Dragon" is a small white-scaled dragon with black wings and four orange spots on its upper body **(WIND, Dragon/Tuner, 1000 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 4)**. "Sonic Chick" looks the same as when Yusei brought it out in the Fortune Cup; a small pink bird with large boots on its feet **(WIND, Beast, 300 ATK/300 DEF, LVL 1) (HS (Yusei): 2-1)**. Neither of these Monsters seem very good against an Earthbound God, but Yusei didn't sound like he was done yet.

"I now Flip Summon Shield Warrior." This Monster has, true to its name, a giant metal shield clutched in one hand. Its other hand holds a long spear with two axe blades just below the tip; a reasonable weapon against such a giant amount of defense **(EARTH, Warrior, 800 ATK/1600 DEF, LVL 3)**.

"I Tune my Level 3 Shield Warrior, Level 1 Sonic Chick, and Level 4 Debris Dragon!" All three Monsters rise into the air at Yusei's words. "Debris Dragon" turns into four green rings that fly over "Sonic Chick" and "Shield Warrior". They turn into four white stars as Yusei shouts a chant as loudly as Jack did earlier on…

" _Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!_ "  
(Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!)

Yusei's Signer dragon emerges in a cloud of sparkling white dust. I instantly know it is Yusei's Signer dragon because of how the bystanders cheer on its arrival. It certainly looks powerful, with its white scales, sharp claws, and massive white wings. The dust continues to fly off its body as it flies on the field, probably due to its name **(WIND, Dragon/Synchro, 2500 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"Your dragon won't stop me, Yusei!" Godwin taunts, still confident as ever. "Stardust Dragon is far too weak to defeat Sun Dragon Inti. Is this the extent of your hope?"

"No, Godwin," the Satellite Duelist answers. "My friends bonds keep my hope strong. I now use Crow's Set Card: Blackwing Anchor!"

To my surprise, the last Set card on Crow's field activates for Yusei. My guidance implant pops in with an explanation: **[Despite Crow and Jack not able to continue Dueling, their Life Points did not reach 0. Therefore, their cards can be used by their teammates in the Duel.]**

"Stardust Dragon's Attack increases by Blackwing Armor Master's Attack for this turn!" The dragon lets out a screeching roar as its power doubles. A brief image of Crow's winged Synchro appears to my eyes as Yusei's Synchro rises to fly at Godwin **(ATK (Stardust Dragon): 2500-5000)**.

"Stardust Dragon attacks Sun Dragon Inti! Shooting Sonic!" The dragon unleashes a stream of cosmic energy from its mouth that obliterates "Inti" in a single blow. I hear Godwin's grunt from the speakers, and it gives me some satisfaction **(Rex: 7900-5900 LP, 9-7 SPC)**.

"Sun Dragon Inti's second effect activates," Godwin says after a few moments. "Stardust Dragon is destroyed, just like your hopes." A ghostly copy of "Inti" appears where the real dragon had been. One of its heads fires a beam of red light at "Stardust Dragon".

"I Chain Stardust Dragon's ability," Yusei shouts before the beam hits, "Victim Sanctuary! I Tribute Stardust to negate Inti's effects." Yusei's dragon just vanishes out of sight at these words. The red beam goes with it. There's nothing to mark their passing; they're just gone.

"The cycle of Signers and Dark Signers won't end like this,," Godwin says with a sigh. "Moon Dragon Quilla will now be Special Summoned to replace Sun Dragon Inti." A purple cloud moves onto the field as a familiar blue light begins to glow from behind it. The cycle is going to continue, yet again.

"No, it won't!" My eyes go wide when Yusei interrupts Godwin. "I use Jack's Set card, the Trap Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! I send this card to the Graveyard to negate Moon Dragon Quilla's Summoning!"

Jack's last card creates a large tornado that sucks the reforming "Moon Dragon Quilla" into itself. The dragon isn't able to escape the cyclone. The cycle is broken – maybe, just maybe, the greater cycle of Signer and Dark Signer can be broken, too!

"I now end my turn. Stardust Dragon comes back via its own effect. Its bond with me will never break!" Another cloud of stardust signals the return of Yusei's dragon, unharmed by its departure **(2500 ATK)**.

"Bonds are nothing to me!" I detect a waver in Godwin's voice as he shouts this to Yusei. "I can reset bonds, along with the rest of the world, once I am a God!"

"So, you've forgot everything?" Yusei asks. "Even your brother, Rutger?"

"What are you saying?"

"You went against fate when you went off the Daedalus Bridge, in order to reach your brother. You still remember that, don't you? That arm on your body is Rutger's, right?"

Godwin mutters something, and I try to zoom in on him with my metal eye. I don't get a clear image, but he just stands there without a word. Yusei's words must be getting to him!

"Enough of your prattle!" the man suddenly shouts. "Once the King arrives, this world will be mine. You, Yusei Fudo, are the final opposition to my ultimate victory! You will fall before me, on this turn!"

I look away as Godwin begins his turn. Godwin, my creator, really doesn't care a single bit about me anymore. If I'm not even "opposition" to him, then how should I think of him?

 **[TURN 15: Rex] [HS: 2-3] [SPC: 10-11 (Yusei), 7-8 (Godwin)]**

"Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca attacks you directly. Burn in agony, Yusei Fudo, as the world falls apart around you!"

The God flies up above the temple, and then dives down on Yusei's position. Its body dwarfs the geoglyph made in its image. My jaw drops in terror at the sight as several of the other bystanders cry out, "Yusei!" in fear.

"That will have to wait, Godwin. My bonds have saved me once again! I activate the effect of Jack's last card, Scrubbed Raid! By sending itself to the Graveyard, the Battle Phase ends immediately!"

A giant dome surrounds Yusei as my guidance implant records the change .The dome, against all odds, holds back the full impact force of "Wiraqocha Rasca's" dive-bomb assault. The God retreats back to the temple with a hoarse caw, which the sludge-bird flock echoes countless times over.

"This won't be enough to stop my plans!" Godwin growls. "I activate my Set Trap, Meteor Flare! I discard two cards from my hand to deal you 2000 points of damage." I look at Godwin's field as a large column of fire coils its way towards Yusei.

"I activate _my_ Set Trap," Yusei quickly shouts back, "Joint Future! This negates Meteor Flare's effect, and returns it to your Deck, as long as I discard a card." The fire column snuffs out in a split second as Yusei's card takes effect **(HS (Yusei): 1-0)**.

"I still have a plan, Signer. Meteor Flare's second effect lets me add it to my hand on my next turn, as long as I skip my Draw Phase. I will burn you over and over, until you die!"

"No chance, Godwin! Joint Future's second effect shuffles the card it negates into your Deck!" Godwin gasps at this, and I can't resist grinning.

"Kuh!" Godwin angrily grunts. "I end my turn."

"Godwin!" Yusei instantly addresses the Dark Signer. "Do you really want to become a God?"

"Don't play tricks with me! I cannot become a God until I surpass my brother."

"You're wrong. People have things they never, ever forget." Yusei's voice chokes up as he continues. "Those things, those people you love and respect, are always in your hearts. You're not trying to surpass fate with Rutger, you're going against it. Isn't that what we call a bond?"

Godwin mutters a series of words I don't hear clearly through the speakers. Rielle gives some sort of explanation a moment later: " _I can feel it. His fear, his shock. He's seeing the people he's forsaken for his own gain._ "

I don't know how to feel about that. Then, my right arm flares up with pain again, and I don't have to think about it at all. A gasp jumps out of my open mouth as several motes of red light fly out of Godwin's body, and onto all the present Signers.

Ruka shouts out, "Our marks!" as her arm glows with a glowing dragon arm. Aki then says, "They're back!" as her arm glows same mark she once called "cursed".

"No. No!" Godwin shouts in genuine shock. "Why is the Crimson Dragon leaving me? I had its power bound to me! I was about to become a God!"

"The Crimson Dragon has chosen the side of bonds, Godwin!" Yusei answers for the shocked Dark Signer. "Our bonds will surpass fate itself!"

At that moment, the marks on Aki and Ruka's arms fly off their bodies again. They join other motes of red light that all fly onto Yusei's body. My metal eye zooms in, but I can sense exactly what has happened.

The Crimson Dragon's power… it's all with Yusei now. He has the full power of the Signers on his side.

"It's my… _turn_!"

* * *

 **[ROUND 6] [Yusei: 1 LP, Godwin: 5900 LP] [SPC: 11 (Yusei), 8 (Godwin)]**

 **[TURN 16: Yusei] [HS: 0-1] [SPC: 11-12 (Yusei), 8-9 (Rex)]**

"Come on, Yusei," I mutter out loud, "you can do this." I clench my fists in determination. "I believe in you, like everyone here!"

I look to the manifested Collective "Agents", and then the Synchro Monsters outside of the Duel. The dragons and Shards hang back from the flock, which doesn't try to attack back. The "Agents" all look to the Duel with unflinching stares. Everyone is focused on this turn.

"Since I control Stardust Dragon, I Special Summon Stardust Xiaolong from my Graveyard!" This Monster is a small green dragon with a flowing blue mane, its head shaped exactly like "Stardust Dragon's" **(WIND, Dragon, 100 ATK/100 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"I now Normal Summon the Tuner Majestic Dragon!"

"No!" Godwin shouts. "Not that one!" This Monster is a small, pink-skinned angelic dragon with a large pair of yellow eyes. It flies with unnatural elegance, for a hologram **(LIGHT, Dragon/Tuner, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 1) (HS: 1-0)**.

"I Tune my Level 1 Majestic Dragon with my Level 1 Stardust Xiaolong and Level 8 Stardust Dragon!" I don't get a chance to see the Tuning process as I notice a shadow fall over my position. I whirl around, along with everyone else nearby, to see the King of the Underworld a _lot_ closer than I want it to be.

"Crap!" Ushio yells. "Run for it!" I comply, along with everyone else here. Even the deceased Collective "Agents" break into sprints. Ken is at the lead, of course, and I hear Laramy's huffs and puffs as he tries to catch up from behind me. As we run, I hear Yusei recite a new, powerful chant through my Disk's speakers…

" _Tsudoishi hoshi no kagayaki ga aratana kiseki wo terashidasu! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Seivā Sutā Doragon!_ "  
(The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!)

We all stop as the Synchro Tunnel disappears. In its place is a massive, four-winged, white dragon with scales like crystal. Its body shimmers with rainbow-colored light, and its four wings flap like fans. Blue and white "stardust" falls from its body as it turns to face the oncoming King of the Underworld **(WIND, Dragon/Synchro, 3800 ATK/3000 DEF, LVL 10)**.

"Majestic Star Dragon's effect! I negate the effect of Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca for this turn, and give those effects to my dragon!"

Godwin only says a shocked, "Impossible!" as Yusei's new dragon shines even brighter. "Wiraqocha Rasca" turns its giant head away from the light as the sludge-bird flock scatters with panicked cries.

"I now activate my facedown Trap," Yusei continues, "Synchro Baton! Majestic Star Dragon gains 600 Attack for each Synchro Monster in my Graveyard, and my teammate's Graveyards. There are four in total, so that's 2400 points!"

The dragon becomes even brighter as it powers up, despite how impossible that sounds. I can barely look at it straight on now, but the light is certainly beautiful to look at anyway **(ATK (Majestic Star Dragon): 3800-6200)**.

"Majestic Star Dragon attacks Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca! Shooting Blaster Sonic!"

The dragon flies right at the God. It moves so fast, its body becomes a giant spear of light. I hear Godwin's shocked, "No… I've lost!" from the speakers before the God is pierced straight through. It lets out a long crying screech as it bleeds red-and-black light, and then purple shadows, into the night. The dragon instantly turns to the oncoming King as I hear Godwin moaning in defeat **(Rex: 5900-0 LP) (YUSEI WINS)**

As the King looks to the oncoming dragon, the entire body of the Crimson Dragon forms around it. The larger red-colored deity opens its mouth to let out its crying roar. The King fires a beam from its mouth, but the Crimson Dragon just flies right through it. It charges towards the King before it can strike again.

A moment later, everything around me is replaced with white light.

* * *

"Yusei?" I ask as I whirl in place, somehow still standing up in this void. "Aki? Anyone?!"

After a few more silent moments, a giant red eye appears in the air in front of me. I look at it, lost on what I should say or do. The eye blinks, crinkles as if part of a happy smile, and then slowly closes up.

" _Epsilon,_ " four male voices say at the same time as the lids shut tight. " _Brother. Our lost brother._ "

"Alpha?! Beta?! Gamma?! Delta?!" I look around for any spot in this white space my brothers might be hiding. "Where are you?!"

" _You've won, brother. The battle is over. Our creator, and torturer, has paid for his crimes. We are redeemed, and we are happy._ "

"What? But, I didn't fight Godwin with the others!" I honestly feel that I don't deserve this kind of gratitude from my fellow cloned brothers. "I was afraid of him, too afraid to fight! How did that redeem you?"

" _You helped the Signers, brother, even from the sidelines. You recognized your limits, and when to step up to a fight. Whether that fight was against us, digital monstrosities, insane madmen, or the Dark Signers. That makes you smart enough to survive. We want you to survive and carry on our story. We are free. We are happy. Thank you, Epsilon._ "

The space slowly turns to black. My shouts of, "Come back!" and "I don't want you dead!" get no answer…

* * *

Then, I'm back in the real world. "Majestic Star Dragon" punches straight through the King's body. The sludge-dragon lets out a scream before a giant beam of light utterly annihilates it. The dragon flies back to the temple that is no longer there. The condor geoglyph is gone, too.

Any fears I have for Yusei, Jack, and Crow vanishes as "Majestic Star Dragon" flies low to the water with elegant rolls and turns. All three Duelists, the saviors of our world, land on its back as golden dust flies out across the sky.

"YES!" I cry out as I see Yusei wave to us, tears in my eyes as I feel overwhelming relief that overpowers my own sadness. "They did it! They did it!"

" _Yes,_ " Rielle agrees. " _He did._ " I look at her, but she's suddenly gone. So are all the other "Agents" when I look for them. I look to the sky, but don't find any manifested Synchro Monsters other than Yusei's dragon. Their departure does not lessen my relief; the "Agents" are satisfied, and the Synchros did the best they could.

"Look!" Ruka calls out. "The sky!" The boy points to the clouds as they quickly break apart. The yellow beams of the rising Sun shine on the horizon, the skies now clear of any danger.

"It's all going back to normal!" Aki states. "Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon is repairing the damage!"

"That means everyone who died is safe!" Ushio adds as he jumps up and down with glee. "They're all alive again!"

The other bystanders all have their hands up to wave at the three Signers on the dragon's back. Their combined happiness makes me smile so wide my jaws start to hurt. I can't help it – they just saved the whole world from destruction! Everyone is safe, and everyone can remain happy.

Everyone? Really?

My eyes turn to Aki. She notices my stare after a few seconds, and looks back at me. I feel my emotions, good and bad, flow into her as hers flow into me. Just like when we met at the crossroads, we share a thousand words without speaking any one.

"So," I ask her, "what now? What do we do?"

Aki grabs me in a hug before she answers, "Whatever we want. The world is safe. Everyone can remain happy. Everyone can achieve their goals and dreams."

I wrap my hands around Aki's back, happy that she's happy. For one of the first times in my life, I don't worry about the next step or the outcomes of my actions. Right now, right here, I am happy that everyone I care about is happy. I achieved my goal after all…

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for this story. As I said at the top, I do not think this story needs an epilogue. If I do get the urge at some point, I will write it. But, I want to get the main content of this story done with.**

 **Now, for all of you who have read this far, thank you very much. For those of you who left reviews/comments/constructive criticism/feedback on this story, thank you very much. For those of you who read this story from its prequel ("Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior"), thank you very much.**

 **Seriously, I want to thank all of you for sticking through with my writing. This story has been written over the course of about two years (give or take a few months), and I lost interest in it multiple times in the process. I am happy to have finished it up, but I know it isn't a perfect piece of work. My original ideas have changed significantly since this story was first conceived, and it took me a lot of effort to change my plans.**

 **I will now be taking a break from fanfiction writing for a while. Especially with Yugioh! stories. My enthusiasm for this game, and the series, has been heavily oversaturated. But, I will try my best to respond to any words you all send me as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you all again, and I hope you all enjoyed reading the story of Epsilon/The Netrunner, the Collective and their "Agents", and every other unique element I placed into the "Yugioh: 5D's" series to make it my own.**

 **Until the next time, Draconos is taking off!**


End file.
